Epiphanies
by jenwin23
Summary: Chloe realizes something right before she marries Jimmy & changes her mind. Just when she figures out what she wants from her life, love and danger come her way. Chloe, Oliver, Davis, Lois, Clark, Bruce and the whole team make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me._

_Note: I'm going to take liberties with the timeline here….and I should admit that I've barely started watching Smallville and will likely make lots of mistakes. I know (or really I don't), I apologize, and I probably don't care all that much. Like I had to try to research and figure out where did Chloe get married, and to be honest, I haven't even seen that episode yet, but I will soon. This story was fed by youtube clips and begged to get out as much as I tried to hold it in until it got some actual research data (ie the show's episodes from season 6 on). _

_Assume Chloe has her memories and knows everyone's secrets and still has the ability to heal herself and others. I'm also making her still be at Isis, a reporter at the Daily Planet and pretty involved in the Justice League. Also, so I can keep the Watchtower location, let's say that Oliver owns the building under one of his shell companies and Jimmy never owned it or gave it to Chloe- 'cause really how did he afford it anyway? _

_Spoilers for all seasons to be safe…starts off in Season 8._

**Epiphanies**

**Chapter 1**

Chloe stood alone in one of the Kent Farm's upstairs bedrooms. She was dressed in white. White dress, white veil. White face. Too white. She was staring at herself in the mirror. She knew with a sudden vivid clarity that this was wrong for her. Wrong for Jimmy too. She loved him, but she didn't love him the way she should. And that meant she couldn't marry him.

The regret and panic that had filled her since she'd gotten up that day, her wedding day finally began to subside. This was going to hurt. Jimmy. And her. Hurting him would hurt her, but she couldn't marry him. Not now. Not when she had finally acknowledged that her thoughts, her emotions were not what they should be.

Someone else had forced her to acknowledge the problems that she hadn't even been aware of before. In the aftermath of her last meeting with _him_ she realized that her thoughts were focused away from Jimmy. Focused on another. _He_ didn't return her feelings. She knew this. But it didn't matter. This wasn't about him. It was about her.

And Jimmy.

She loved Jimmy, and had wanted to be loved by him. Wanted to have that comfort, wanted a happy ending for once. But it was all wrong. They should have just remained friends. She should have known that once they started dating (and broke up and started again only to break up again) and she had still kept all her secrets, letting him in on so few of them. She hid other people's secrets, dark secrets, important secrets, and hid herself in the process. He didn't really know her, and somehow she had overlooked that. Embraced it even. If he didn't know her, maybe it would last. Maybe she wouldn't be the one left heartbroken this time. Left behind. Second choice.

But she didn't want to live a double life with her husband on the unknowing side. She could handle keeping up the façade for the public, people she just met, classmates, coworkers, but not her husband. She would be forever riddled with guilt, and forced into lies. Look at her friendship with Lana. Case and point. Even if Chloe got the happy ending, it wouldn't really be hers. Not really her.

Jimmy would be hurt, angry even. But it was for the best. It never would have worked anyway, and the hurt and resentment they'd both feel would only grow worse with time. Chloe took a deep breath and reached back to release the dress's zipper. She had to face him, tell him that there would be no wedding. No marriage. Not for them. But she wouldn't do it in her wedding dress. That seemed too cruel.

Besides, dressing in casual clothes meant she could beat a hasty retreat as soon as she delivered the news. She would shore up her courage and do the right thing, tell Jimmy, tell all their assembled family and friends that she couldn't do it, but there was no way she was sticking around for the aftermath. No way in hell.

CO-CO-CO

When Chloe pokes her head out to summon Lois, who is waiting impatiently in her burnt orange bridesmaid dress, she feels herself begin to sweat. _No turning back now._

"Lois." She whispers.

Lois whips around, "What? Are you ready? It's time cuz."

Chloe steps out and reveals her attire. She is wearing a comfortable velour track suit and not the wedding dress Lois helped her put on just an hour earlier. Lois's eyes widen dramatically.

"Oh my God." Her mouth works open and closed a few times and Chloe would have laughed if she hadn't been trembling with nervousness already. Lois speechless, was a site to behold.

"I need you to get Jimmy." Chloe may be nervous, but her voice is steady.

Lois doesn't need to ask, but she does, words spilling out in a random configuration that mostly makes sense. "Are you sure? I mean, you have to be sure, 'cause if you're not, well, that would be bad. Like epically bad. So are you sure? But if you're sure that you're not sure then we'll go. My car's out front, we'll make a run for it. Fancy a weekend in Vegas? I bet we can catch a flight."

Chloe smiles. Even now with the evidence of her mistake in plain view, Lois had her back one hundred percent. She exhales and her breath shudders a tiny bit. Lois is watching her face like a hawk and sees no uncertainty there. Chloe was sure. Lois grimaces and turns away.

Lois walks down the hallway, more stomping that stepping, then whirls back around rushing back to her baby cousin and hugs Chloe tight. "But you're OK, right? This is your choice? He didn't do anything? 'Cause if he did, I'll wipe the floor with him for you. Then I'll get Clark to work him over. I mean I'll probably have to give Brawny Lumberjack step by step instructions, but the General made sure his daughters know how to hurt a man in ways that he will remember for a lifetime."

Chloe squeezes her back taking comfort from Lois's embrace. "No, this is me. It's all me."

Lois blows out a breath then steps back. "Alrighty then."

"Wait." Chloe stops her from leaving a second time.

"What? You just want to make a run for it? We can call Smallville from the road, tell him to break the bad news..." Lois is hyped up. But then when isn't she?

"No. No running. I did this. I'll face it. But give me your keys."

Lois bites her lip, wanting to argue, wanting to make sure Chloe doesn't leave her wedding alone and unmarried. They'd face the next few days and weeks together.

Chloe reads her cousin clearly. "I'll call. I promise. I just need… I think I'll take a few days. Alone."

Lois rushes past Chloe into the upstairs bedroom room they'd both gotten dressed in that morning and takes her car keys out of her bag to give to Chloe. "If you change your mind about Vegas, I'm just a phone call away."

Chloe smiles again.

CO-CO-CO

When Lois returns with a confused and trepidatious Jimmy, Chloe can feel her courage wavering. She had faced down countless meteor freaks and seemingly hundreds of Luthor henchmen, but this was by far the most terrifying thing she had ever had to do. A part of her wondered doubtfully if Jimmy really loved her, but she didn't allow that excuse to help sooth her guilt. He loved her. She was the one who should have recognized that the love she had for him was not the right kind, that their relationship was not what it should be.

Her eyes, filled with regret and shame, meet his. "Jimmy."

He knows. One word. One look. He knows. He had just hoped he was wrong.

CO-CO-CO

Lois had told Clark to stay where he was when she retrieved Jimmy, but Clark hadn't listened. He followed, staying out of sight, but close enough to hear everything without using super hearing as Chloe apologized and tried to explain but not make excuses. Clark was confused. He thought this was what Chloe wanted, and she wasn't really giving a real reason for backing out now.

When Jimmy gets angry and starts yelling at Chloe, telling her she was the biggest mistake he ever made, Clark steps forward, used to playing the role of protector. But Lois beats him to it.

"That's enough. She's sorry. Now back off." Lois inserts herself between the former couple and glares down Jimmy, who doesn't back away, but does shut up. "Get out of here, Chlo. I'll handle the rest."

Chloe shakes her head sadly, still focused on Jimmy over Lois's shoulder. "I'm sorry. But this is for the best."

Jimmy glares at her, and Chloe holds his gaze, accepting his anger for a minute, then she turns away. "Goodbye."

She walks away, and Jimmy's expression falls. "No, Chloe, wait. I don't understand. Talk to me, we can work this out," he pleads. She keeps going. "You owe me an explanation. You owe me that at least. Chloe!"

She keeps walking, tears making their way down her cheeks.

Exiting onto the Kent's wraparound porch, she stumbles as her tears impair her vision, looking for Lois's car through the haze of tears. She sees it and relief fills her. Escape is so near.

A car door closing startles her and her head whips around. She is stunned to see Oliver and Lana coming towards the house. She frowns. _What were they dong there and together? _

Having arrived late, Oliver had to park one of his ridiculously expensive cars a distance out in the field. He looked so out of place, standing in a field on a small family farm in his designer suit that probably cost more than the barn behind him.

Ever observant, her movements draw his attention. Oliver looks up and sees her, appearing concerned once he sees her sad expression and the tears.

Lana calls out, "Chloe?"

Chloe pauses then smiles slightly for her friend. She hadn't thought to see either of them that day. Her smile falls and she runs towards Lois's car. Oliver calls after her, confusion filling his voice, but she doesn't stop. Clark and Lois come out onto the porch as Chloe starts Lois's car and drives away. They share a glance filled with worry and other more personal emotions, and he puts an arm around her pulling her into his side, her arms crossed over her chest.

Oliver and Lana arrive at the bottom of the porch stairs and Lois and Clark notice them for the first time. Clark immediately disengages from Lois and moves towards Lana to Lois's annoyance.

"What happened? Where's Chloe going?" Oliver asks testily.

No one answers him.

CO-CO-CO

AN – I gotta say I'm pretty nervous about posting this. I barely know anything about the Smallville series so I have to just connect the pieces I do know. Chloe's wedding to Jimmy happened in S8 and I haven't even watched that yet. Thankfully there is youtube.

This is my first non-Veronica Mars story, so that's intimidating too. New universe, new characters. Though I do have a VM/Smallville crossover also planned. And partially written. I hope people waiting for my current VM story are patient.

I started this story as a drabble, thinking of just a few scenes, but for any of you who've read my other stories you know I don't do short very often. In fact I think epic is a word used to describe my chapter and story lengths. I have no idea how many chapters this story will have, but I have pieces of about 30 scenes already half written. Hopefully I'll get S8 in the next few days and can fill in the blanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me._

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe ran out on her wedding to Jimmy without much explanation to anyone. _

_More notes: Now that I've finished season 7 and am in the middle of season 8, I'm getting more of the details down…. So for this story also assume Chloe never had the memory loss in Abyss, she is still super smart from Brainiac but not suffering ill effects yet (and remembers Clark's secret). In addition, clearly the Doomsday kidnapping didn't happen, and she was not taken over by Brainiac at the Fortress. Also, now that I've finally seen "Bride" – Chloe didn't have conversations with Jimmy or Lois the day of the wedding, and Chloe was not calm, relaxed and happy. She was stressed out and hiding from everyone as she tried to convince herself to go through it. _

_There was a question about Oliver showing up with Lana. Oliver found Lana while looking for Lex in Cube, and when that trail was dead, offered to bring her back for Chloe's wedding so they could both attend. Fear not there was no Lana/Oliver action._

**Chapter 2**

Camped out in a cheap motel off the interstate, Chloe keeps her word and calls Lois that night.

"About time, I was about to send out a search party. That or report my car stolen, " Lois complains.

"Great, that would improve my day. Nothing says your cousin is concerned about you like a night in a country jail with community soap," Chloe snarks back, but Lois can tell it's forced.

"Chloe, are you OK?" Lois asks.

Sitting on a uncomfortable bed in a strange and shabby room, Chloe has her knees pulled up to her chest. "Yeah. I think I am."

Lois regales her with the tale of informing the wedding guests that there would be no wedding, and how Martha had stepped in to smooth things over, inviting everyone who felt inclined to stay and enjoy the food and music that were already in place for the reception. Lois makes the whole affair sound humorous and Chloe smiles along with the story, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"Lana showed up," Lois states, but her tone makes it clear that it is a complaint.

"I saw," Chloe acknowledges.

"She and Smallville took off, holed themselves up in the loft." Lois exhales noisily. "When is he ever going to learn? That girl is nothing but trouble and that star crossed romance is deader than a doorknob."

"It's doornail," Chloe corrects absently, hearing Lois's still mostly unacknowledged feelings for Clark in her lament.

"Huh?"

"The expression. It's deader than a doornail, dumber than a doorknob." Chloe's voice is tiredly amused.

"That too." Is Lois's dry response.

Chloe laughs, then feels bad. Lana was her friend. Though the girl did have an questionable decision making history.

They talk a bit more, Lois keeping it light. "So you're OK then. I don't need to get Oliver to use one of his tech-heads to turn on the GPS tracker in your phone, and hunt you down to make sure you remember to eat and…"

Chloe interrupts her before she can go on another rant. "I'm fine. Really. I feel…I feel like a weight's been lifted. One I didn't even know I was carrying. I don't know why, but this feels right, like I let it go, so I can move on."

Lois was known for being loud and brash, but no one questioned that she loved her cousin with a deep affection. Her voice is soft when she replies. "Move on to what?"

"I'm not sure. And I think that was part of the problem. I think I forgot who I was, what I wanted. The past year…maybe even longer…" She sighs. There was so much Lois didn't know. So much Chloe couldn't say. She should be used to it. "If you asked me when I was 16 what I wanted or who I was, I would have given you a definite answer." She smiles, remembering her absolute belief in herself and what her future would be. "But now…" She shakes her head, alone in an empty hotel room on what should have been her wedding night. "Now I don't know. But I will."

Lois smiles, relaxing a bit, but still hurting for her cousin. If anyone deserved happily ever after, it was Chloe. "But when you were 16 you pictured your life with Clark. He was the one smashing wedding cake in your face in any wedding fantasies you had," Lois teases.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Clark would never smash cake in his wife's face."

Both girls laugh.

"And you know as well as I do, I got over Clark a long time ago. Jimmy might not have been the right one for me, but this isn't about Clark. You can believe that."

There is a simple clarity in her words, her tone, and Lois relaxes. Relieved that now that her wedding dreams are starting to center around a tall, dark and handsome man that curiously resembles Clark that Chloe is finally over him.

Lois snorts. "Captain Primary Colors never deserved you anyway."

CO-CO-CO

When Chloe hangs up with Lois her phone rings. Again. She checks caller ID and lets it go to voicemail. She had several calls from Lois, friends, the Justice League members, Clark, Mrs. Kent, and even her father. She'd actually taken that call reassuring him that she was alright, the rest going to voicemail. Oddly, Davis Bloom had been calling her all day. He'd left several messages, but she hadn't listened to them.

Chloe frowns for a moment, thinking about him. He'd helped her out, she'd listened to him and supported him, even believed in him when he thought he might be hurting people, and through it all he'd become a new friend. But she knew he wanted more from her, had practically begged her not to marry Jimmy. She hadn't, but not for him.

A small laugh escapes her. She'd told Davis that she loved Jimmy, then had gone to Metropolis to drop off the check to the florist and pickup a notebook she'd left at Oliver's weeks before. She hadn't expected Oliver to be home, hadn't expected to see what she saw or realize that she'd been fooling herself about her feelings. She didn't love Davis, but she didn't love Jimmy like she should either. And somehow she did love Oliver.

CO-CO-CO

As the days passed and the overwhelming guilt that Chloe felt for hurting Jimmy like she had began to fade, she was only more convinced that she'd made the right decision.

She had hid things. Lied. Put others above him. She had made those choices every day. Many times a day. But she saw now that it wasn't all on her. Jimmy knew she was hiding things. Knew she lied. But he'd stopped asking. She'd convinced herself it was because he trusted her. He didn't need the truth, he trusted her even when she was lying. But in the back of her mind a voice kept repeating, 'He never really wanted the truth, and if he ever got it, he would have wished he'd never asked. He didn't want to know.' She recalls how his questions always seemed to stem from his jealousy. As her emotions settled and she found some bit of peace in this new phase of her life, she knew what that voice had meant.

Jimmy was happy to live with lies. To accept what was on the surface. He liked investigating, but any really dark truths were more than he was ready for. He'd had so many pieces, had the truth staring him in the face, but still not seen it. And Chloe had spent a lifetime searching for the truth under the surface. Scratching away the glossy lies to find the darkness underneath. No matter how dark it was, or what it meant.

She accepted her part in the demise of their relationship. Even more for allowing them to get that far, their wedding day. She had wanted it so bad, she had been willing to lie to herself. Until something, _someone_, made her realize that the truth, even if the newfound knowledge that he had forced on here was painful and would lead nowhere, it was necessary. It was the truth, and the truth was necessary to her.

Four days after the wedding that wasn't, she was back in Metropolis. Back at Isis, and back helping out Clark and Oliver's team with missions and intel.

Isis is a challenge, the foundation had been closed when Lana had been infected by Brainiac and then left town. Chloe had opened it again, but only been doing a small amount of outreach and one counseling group and look how well that had ended. One of her members dead and another arrested for murder then conveniently vanished. Chloe kept the group going for any members who wanted to keep coming, but that was currently it. She was going over the documents of incorporation and the finances trying to figure out how to proceed from there.

She throws herself into her role as Watchtower, immersing herself in the work, but then walking away alone each night to a small studio apartment she rents not far from the Watchtower and the Daily Planet. She could stay with Lois, she could crash at the Watchtower, but she needs to be in a space that is all her own. Needs the quiet to really hear herself.

Days pass and she spends more time with them, the team. Oliver, Bart, AC, Victor and Dinah. But she wasn't part of the team. As Watchtower she stayed in the ivory tower, watching out for the team, directing them to what they wanted and away from danger. As Chloe she stays locked inside her own mind, there with them physically as they return from missions, but she holds herself separate.

CO-CO-CO

Lois and Clark had both accepted her explanation that she had changed her mind, realized that marrying Jimmy would be a mistake for both of them, and that she just needed some time to figure things out. They called all the time, Lois more than Clark, and stopped by randomly, but for the most part they gave Chloe the space she claimed to need.

Oliver did not. Time and again, Oliver asks her how she is, offers her his shoulder to cry on, his ear to listen to her talk out what had happened. But she doesn't take him up on it. Ever. Oliver can't read her eyes anymore and feels off balance as she skates around him time and again. The openness he had previously associated with Chloe, with the exception of some of Clark's stuff, is gone now. And that is only one of the things about her that had changed.

Oliver was determined to figure her out and Chloe couldn't help but be amused at the irony of that. Oliver was the cause of her epiphany. And Oliver was determined to discover what had happened to change her mind, and then decide to change her life.

Chloe had always had a confident exuberance about her work. The confidence was still there, but the exuberance was missing. She was watchful. Which wasn't new or different, but something about it, her, was new and different. He couldn't put his finger on it, and it was driving him crazy. Oliver prided himself on being able to read people, he relied on it as CEO of Queen Industries and staked his life on it as the Green Arrow. She still smiled, though maybe not the beams of sunshine and optimism that she had issued frequently before. Her lips curved, her eyes lightened, but there was always some part of herself that remained untouched. He could sense it.

When he couldn't figure it out on his own, he took to trying to pry it out of her. But she resisted his charm, withstood his pressure, and she did it with apparent ease. She was an adept keeper of secrets, and whatever had changed in her, she was keeping to herself.

When Oliver basically accused her of hiding, she nearly laughed. _Um hello, pot calling the kettle black._ She wasn't offended. She knew she wasn't hiding. She was biding her time. She needed time and space to do some self analysis. If she didn't want to share that with the team, that was her prerogative.

She wasn't sure where she was going, where she would end up next or how she would get there. For now she needed some time. Time to recover from the failure of a relationship born of self deception, and get over feelings that she had finally faced the truth about but would never lead to a relationship.

Unrequited love seemed to be her specialty. That was among the things she wanted to change. Once she got over this round of one sided love, she never wanted to go through this again. But first she needed to understand how she'd ended up here again. Was it just luck, albeit bad luck, or was it a pattern that she was repeating for a reason that she didn't consciously know about? A reason buried in her psyche. These were the questions she was asking, she wasn't hiding from it, she was tackling it head on.

CO-CO-CO

_AN- Thanks to everyone who offered ideas on where to research the show, I'm pretty good with the research and had most of that already down, watching actual episodes is what I need now to get everyone's mannerisms, and speech patterns down. I'm getting closer, half way through season 8 now. I'll still be taking quite a few liberties with the timeline to make this work, but I'll figure it out and clue y'all in as I go._


	3. Chapter 3

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. She returns to the ISIS foundation and her role as Watchtower, but she has changed. _

_I had hoped I was done with notes to explain, but as you'll read later, clearly Lex is not dead or assumed dead. Let's say that Tess found him in the Arctic with frostbite and memory loss. Also Lana left town again after the wedding so no Lana/Clark drama (yet?)._

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks after her wedding date, during which she was supposed to be on her honeymoon with Jimmy, she returns to her job at the Daily Planet. Lois welcomes her back with open arms and awkward looks, but helpfully tries to run interference between Chloe and their curious co-workers.

Time is at a premium for Chloe with the Watchtower and the ISIS foundation, but she can whip out stories faster than most other reporters she works with and is able to get her stories done in a fraction the time, partly in thanks to her Brainiac infused intelligence, leaving her plenty of time to research stuff for Oliver and figure out Isis.

She returns to the paper, even knowing that she'll see Jimmy there, she'd heard from Lois that he had been back at work since a few days after the wedding. She could have quit. Could have spared herself the almost guaranteed awkwardness. She has two other incomes, Oliver pays well for her time as Watchtower, and she takes the stipend from the Foundation Lana had insisted on as it's acting Executive Director.

But she's never been a coward when it comes to facing up to her mistakes. And being a reporter is one thing that she is clear about. She wants this. Even if there were no aliens, no meteor showers, no meteor freaks, and no masked heroes she would still like being a reporter.

Being at the Daily Planet with Jimmy is uncomfortable. And it hurts. More because she regrets hurting him than any still tender emotions for him. She wishes they could be friends. She still cares about him. But knows that she has no right to ask for that. Maybe in time. Maybe not.

Jimmy ignores her completely, looking through her if he can't avoid her. She can't blame him.

"_Chloe until you tell Jimmy your secret your relationship will always be doomed."_ Clarks words echoed in her ears. He'd been right. She'd been blind, and Jimmy had ended up hurt.

The other junior reporters hound her for information, but she never says a bad word about Jimmy. She barely says anything on the subject. Anything she might say would hurt him. Either he did her wrong and she ran or she just ran. She keeps her mouth shut except to say that Jimmy is a great guy.

CO-CO-CO

Despite what Clark, Lois, Oliver and every other member of the team thought, Chloe wasn't depressed. She wasn't even really sad. For the first time in a long time she was taking the time to think about who she was, what she wanted, and how she'd gotten here.

She wasn't moving from one crisis to another with no thought about herself of what she wanted from life. She wasn't defining herself by her relationships with anyone anymore. She wasn't prioritizing herself last.

Doing that kind of work took time, and for once she was giving herself what she needed. It wasn't about being alone, denying herself their company, it was just what she needed. She was making her peace with herself. Finally.

The rush of adrenalin, the thrill of a successful mission, they were powerful emotions, and they filled her mind and body with an intense rush of tension and relief. But in order to look at herself critically, she needed the quiet of her own company to ask the questions, researching the answers in her own memory. Adrenalin and elation drowned out the quieter truths she had been avoiding. So she did her work, then went home.

She wouldn't deny that she regarded some aspects of her life with a bittersweet melancholy, but she knew that in time it would fade. A friendship with Clark that was so far from balanced she wondered how it'd gotten that way. The acrid burn of another unrequited love. One day she wouldn't love him anymore and the feelings of friendship would be the predominant ones again. One day. She just had to wait for that day. But she wasn't standing still while she waited. She was figuring it out. Figuring out what she wanted from life. When the shackles fell away, she would be ready.

CO-CO-CO

September rolls into October and Chloe gives in and allows Lois to drag her out for Halloween. She even agrees to lets Lois pick her outfit, knowing that she'll end up showing more skin than she'll be comfortable with, but it's worth it to see Lois so happy. But when Chloe arrives at her small studio apartment to find Lois waiting patiently at her door, if attempting to pick the lock could be consider waiting or patient, Chloe has second thoughts. The outfit Lois lays out for her is a very revealing Mad Hatter costume.

"Don't you love it?" Lois exclaims, as if Chloe's expression didn't say the exact opposite of love.

"Sure, if I was a stripper attending a Alice in Wonderland party, it'd be perfect."

Lois frowns. "Now Chloe, you clearly don't know how to dress to get attention, and Halloween is all about attention and living a fantasy. You can't keep hiding your light under a bushel. You should shine."

"That is not my fantasy," Chloe declares adamantly, staring at the too short dress with a nearly obscenly low cut top.

"Well too bad, you don't have any choices now."

Chloe looks at Lois like they've never met and goes into her closet, rummaging around and grumbling to herself. "I try to try new things and what do I get? Blue satin and thigh highs." She exits the closet holding up a loose black dress and tosses it on the bed.

Lois looks at it then at Chloe, her argument with the outfit spelled out on her face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Throwing together a last minute costume that won't get me arrested for solicitation."

"As what a bag lady?" Lois scoffs.

Chloe moves to her dresser and digs around for her makeup. "No, as a zombie. Some makeup, a bad dress and viola!"

"No viola. No way. You are not making yourself fugly for Halloween," Lois exclaims.

Chloe looks at Lois's face and sighs. "Fine, but I'm not wearing that." She walks back into her closet, but Lois follows her and crowds her out. Chloe sits on her bed and begins undressing as Lois exclaims loudly in approval or disapproval over several of Chloe's outfits. "Ha!" She exits holding up a short black leather skirt and black knee high boots. "Half way there."

"Good, 'cause for second there I thought you were gonna suggest I just wear that," Chloe says, indicating the incomplete outfit.

"Of course not cuz. I know you have a bustier in here somewhere," Lois scoffs as she begins rooting through Chloe's underwear drawer, missing Chloe's look of horror.

"Lois if I didn't want to be a stripper or a prostitute, why would I agree to dress up in my _underwear_ and go out?"

Lois spins and puts her hands on her hips. "Fine what do you suggest?"

Chloe looks at the skirt and boots then smiles. "Neo."

"Huh?"

"Neo from the matrix. I think I have shirt in here that will do, add my black leather jacket, smoky eyes, slicked back hair, and…"

"Viola." Lois finishes her thought.

The shirt Chloe ended up in made her a little uncomfortable, a nearly backless halter top in slinky black cotton that somehow highlighted her breasts instead of concealing them. She usually wore it under some of her blazers for work. Chloe mentally shrugs thinking she'll just keep her jacket on all night.

She heads to the bathroom to straighten her hair, thinking that if she just got it needle straight, then poofs the top and slicks back the sides, it will be futuristic. Add some heavy eye makeup and a pair of sunglasses and gloves and she'd be set. She finishes getting ready 20 minutes later, tugging her skirt down again for good measure only to turn around and burst out laughing as she saw Lois dressed in a Wonder Woman outfit that showed off all her assets.

"So where are we going?" Chloe asks with laughter still coloring her voice.

Lois grins and links arms with her shorter cousin. "We're going to have so much fun," she enthuses.

They end up at the Ace of Clubs a new club in town, located at the top of a high rise. The club is slick and modern, filled with beautiful people and 360 views.

Chloe lets Lois drag her towards one of the bars, and Lois partly flirts, ridicules and forces two guys seated there to give up their seats to the girls. Chloe offers them a sympathetic smile as they stand up and move to a new area.

Lois tosses back two drinks in the time it takes Chloe to finish one, and that's with Lois pushing her to drink and not act like she's drinking through a nipple. When AC appears at their back offering to buy them a drink Chloe is relieved. He is not the first guy to offer them a drink but he's the first to offer it and not receive a Lois Lane put down or an awkwardly obvious Lois Lane introduction to her cousin. Lois actually likes AC, and smiles at him while banging her hand on the bar to get the bartender back over to them.

When Chloe sees Victor across the room at a VIP booth she doesn't think anything of it, and happily agrees with AC to join them in the booth, simply ignoring Lois's protests that they won't meet any eligible guys over there.

"I didn't know you guys were coming out tonight," Chloe half states, half asks.

Victor smiles and pours her a drink from the bottle on the table. "We've got the late shift."

Chloe nods, not having seen Oliver or Bart in the club, and assumes that they must be out on patrol for the early part of the night. Chloe only ran missions for them, she didn't oversee nightly patrols, and wasn't really aware of what, if any, scheduling they did.

"Lois Lane, how do you know my cousin?" Lois introduces herself aggressively.

Victor looks startled, then smiles. He'd heard about Lois but never met her. "Victor. We, ah Chloe and I…met awhile back."

Lois narrows her eyes. "Do you have a job? Gay? In a relationship? Emotionally unavailable?"

Chloe looks embarrassed, then laughs. "Lois. Victor is my _friend_. Seriously. And yes he has a job. He's very smart and he works for Oliver, actually."

Lois frowns. "Oliver, huh? I'm not entirely sure if that's a recommendation or not."

AC laughs and tosses his arm around Lois, trying to distract her to give Chloe a break.

Later in the night, Chloe has removed her jacket and is flushed from alcohol and the heat of the overcrowded club. "That one," Lois points out a average height man dressed up as a doctor.

"No," Chloe's response is amused, her face split in a large grin, her eyes shiny with humor and the inhibition loosening alcohol she'd consumed. She takes her turn and points at an overly large guy, tall with big muscles. "That one," she giggles.

Lois makes a face. "Not even. Roid rage is so not my thing." She looks around the club again and finds a nice looking guy dressed as a priest. "That one."

Chloe purses him and then shakes her head. "No." Her smile is huge as she points at another guy across the room. He's on the thin side, with dark curly hair and is wearing matching red and white striped shirt and hat. "Him."

"Who is he supposed to be?" Lois looks confused.

"Waldo." Chloe says, then continues as Lois still looks blank. "Where's Waldo?"

"Oh."

Then both girls break into giggles.

A male voice from behind them interrupts. "If I've got your game right, can I offer up myself?"

Both girls turn and see a very attractive, built man with brown hair standing just behind the couch they're seated on. Both girls run their eyes up and down his body and smile. Lois's gaze is predatory, Chloe's is appreciative but filled with humor.

"Definitely," Lois declares.

"Even I can't deny this one."

Hal Jordan smiles down at the two girls, taking his turn to scan them, not that he hadn't already checked them out before approaching them. His gaze takes in the pretty faces, and feminine curves on display, as he steps around the couch to come to the front. "I should introduce myself. I'm Hal Jordan. And you are…?"

His eyes flirt with both Lois and Chloe and Lois is about to answer when another deep voice interrupts. "Both too smart to fall for cheap lines like that one," Oliver states as he nudges his friend aside and sits down between the two girls, draping an arm around each of them and pulling them close to his sides.

Hal smiles, not at all offended, though Lois looks annoyed. Chloe glances from Oliver to the newcomer, seeing their ease with each other. "Chloe, Lois this is Hal, one of my good from Coast City."

Hal's eyes widen then a knowing smirk settles on his face. "Chloe and Lois. I should have guessed that Oliver knew the two most beautiful girls in the club. I've heard a lot about you."

Lois's strident voice sounds clearly over the din of the club. "Well that makes one of us. I've never heard a thing about you."

Hal smiles, sitting on the table across from the couch. "That's 'cause Ollie was scared you'd recognize right away that a better man was available."

Oliver looks amused. "Hardly." His gaze moves from his friend to Chloe and his smile converts to a frown as he takes in her outfit. Sitting down most of her legs were on display and her shirt showed both cleavage and the curve of her breast from the side. "What are you supposed to be?"

Chloe pulls back a bit at his unhappy expression, but doesn't move to cover herself. Her chin is raised in defiance with she responds. "Not what. Who. I'm Neo."

Oliver looks at her again, a bit of amusement in his eyes."Shouldn't you be Trinity?"

"No, why be the doomed love interest, when I can be the chosen one?" she scoffs. Hal smiles at her sassy response and they fall into conversation, AC and Victor making their excuses shortly after and leaving the club.

An old R&B song comes on and both Chloe and Lois squeal and get to their feet immediately going into some silly, choreographed dance, shaking their hips and shimmying around. Oliver smiles as both girls giggle and laugh, clearly having a good time. Lois grabs Chloe's hand and drags her towards the dance floor where they continue their dance, one they'd perfected back in junior high when the song had been popular.

Oliver frowns as several different guys try to approach the girls, but relaxes as all of them are rebuffed by one girl or the other. Hal watches Oliver's absorption. "Still hung up on your ex?"

"No."

Hal cocks one eyebrow, then is momentarily distracted by a slutty vampire who saunters past and hisses at him playfully. "Blondie, then?" He hadn't thought tiny blondes were Oliver's thing, he usually liked them tall and somewhat vapid. All the easier to get rid of.

"Chloe?" Oliver glances sharply at Hal. "No. And that no is for you too. She's part of my team."

Hal looks her over again, not having expected that. "You failed to mention that part. What's she do?"

Oliver looks at Hal with one eyebrow raised. "How about we talk about it later? Somewhere else." He knew the chances of being overheard were small, but security was a must at all times. That, and Hal's interest in Chloe was unexpected and annoying.

Out on the dance floor, Lois has abandoned Chloe to argue with the DJ, and Chloe is approached by a guy dressed as a zombie. Oliver sits up straighter and Hal narrows his eyes. Oliver may say she was just a teammate but he was clearly protective of the little blonde.

"Wanna dance?" The zombie asks.

Chloe is already dancing, and shrugs her consent. At least he hadn't tried to paw at her. "Sure. Nice outfit, by the way. I almost came as a zombie tonight."

He checks out her outfit. "I think this was a much better choice," he says admiringly.

Chloe throws back her head and laughs, still moving to the beat of the music and Oliver is out of his seat and moving in her direction. Hal sits back to watch the fireworks.

Reaching her, Oliver's hand slides across her bare back as he gets close to her. Chloe stops dancing and frowns up at him. "Oliver. What are you doing?"

He smiles easily. "Dancing."

She shrugs but starts dancing again, as Lois weaves through the bodies on the dance floor back to them. As she reaches Chloe, Oliver and the zombie another guy reaches out to grab her butt. Oliver has the guys hand in a hard grip before it makes contact and pushes the groper back a few steps with a warning glare. Lois looks like she can't decide between being grateful and annoyed. Chloe glances from Oliver to Lois with a knowing but confused look. _Oliver was still hung up on Lois? _

When the next song comes on, she fans her flushed face and excuses herself, murmuring about needing something cold to drink. She heads towards the bar, and Lois stops, looks up at Oliver smiling awkwardly and walks in the other direction. Oliver stands alone and unmoving on the dance floor for a second. Then he hears the loud laughter of his friend, Hal who looks absolutely entertained by Oliver Queen being ditched unceremoniously by not one but two girls.

CO-CO-CO

Two weeks before Thanksgiving, Lana swings through town again and Chloe sets a date to catch up with her old friend at Chloe's favorite coffee shop near the Daily Planet.

"Sorry I didn't get to see you last time," Chloe states awkwardly. "I didn't think you were coming to the wedding."

Lana explains about running into Oliver and him offering her a ride. Chloe frowned at the simplistic explanation, but lets it go. Lana had lots of secrets these days, ever since she'd gotten involved with Lex. Lana glosses over where she's been and what her plans are, and the conversation inevitably turns to Lex.

"You know Lana, I don't mean to make things any more difficult for you than they already are, but…I really do think that Lex loved you. Maybe not in a healthy way, but…" Chloe breaks off looking thoughtful and worried that she's hurting her friend. "You didn't see him when he thought you weren't coming on your wedding day."

Lana considers Chloe's words, then smiles ruefully. "You know of the two of us I never imagined that you'd be the runaway bride."

Both girls laugh, the ease of years of friendship showing despite everything that had happened.

"I've missed you Chloe." Lana states with a smile and sad eyes.

"Me too. Lana, I don't know what you're not telling me, and I won't pry," both girls smile knowingly, "but I'm here if you need me. And just…be careful, OK?"

"Thanks Chloe."

CO-CO-CO

Three days after her meeting with Lana, Chloe exits the Daily Planet to find Lex's car parked behind hers in the employee lot, blocking her in. She glances around warily, noticing the late hour, dark lot, and lack of any other people in the vicinity. Her hand reaches for her taser in her bag as the door of the town car opens and Lex climbs out smoothly.

"Chloe. Working late, I see. Can I hope for a front page exposé to scoop our competitors?" Lex asks with dark charm.

"Just finishing a story on Child Protective Services and their failure to, you know, actually protect children in their care," Chloe replies without showing her fear.

"Fascinating topic, I'm sure." Lex smiles down at her, noting her hand in her bag and her rigid stance. "I'm not here to hurt you Chloe. Surely you can believe that? We've known each other for a long time now, were even friends once."

"Were we?" Her tone is doubtful.

"I thought so at the time."

"You'll excuse me if my memory of any time we were…friendly is blocked by the time I spent falsely imprisoned in a LuthorCorp lab masquerading as a DDS facility."

He doesn't react at all to her accusation. "I had no idea. LuthorCorp is a large company Chloe. I can hardly have oversight control over all its divisions."

"What do you want Lex? It's late and I'm tired." She tries to move the conversation along.

"I heard you met with Lana."

Chloe glances up at him sharply as she wondered if he was still obsessed with Smallville's unofficial princess.

"I wanted to thank you, for what you said."

Chloe's mouth falls open. He'd had people close enough to overhear them? How had Chloe missed it? Her skin crawled.

"I know you never thought Lana should be with me, but you supported her decisions, regardless of your own doubts. And you were…compassionate when I thought Lana wasn't going to show up on our wedding day." He reaches out a hand and cups her shoulder sliding it down to her upper arm where he squeezes her soft flesh tenderly.

Chloe blinks up at him trying to decide if he was being genuine for once. Before she can decide one way or the other a deep growl sounds nearby and Chloe and Lex's heads both pivot towards the ominous sound. Lex's driver pulls out his pistol and Lex steps closer to Chloe.

They don't see anything in the dark but suddenly Lex's driver is screaming and being drug away quickly by a large dark shape. Chloe gasps and recoils as the man's screams fill the night air, blending with inhuman shrieks and growls. Lex's grip tightens on her as he takes out his own nine millimeter and pushes Chloe behind him protectively.

"Stay behind me."

They inch their way back towards the Daily Planet, both sets of eyes sweeping the darkness for movement. Then a the dark shadow is rushing towards them and Lex fires off three shots in quick succession, Chloe pressed between his body and the wall of the DP building. The creature falls and Lex yells to Chloe. "Get inside. Now!"

She doesn't hesitate and runs towards the door. Wrenching it open she turns back to see the dark shape, still barely discernable in the lack of light get up again and advance on Lex. Lex fires again, but the creature doesn't slow down this time. It raises one gigantic arm to attack Lex but Chloe's scream seems to distract it.

"No!"

Lex loads another clip into the gun. "Go Chloe!" He points at the monster again, but before he can pull the trigger it is gone.

Lex looks stunned then makes his way quickly towards Chloe, still frozen in the doorway.

"What happened?" Her words fall from her trembling mouth.

"I don't know." Lex pushes her inside, locking the door, and calling for building security even as he wraps an arm around her and leads her farther into the safety of the building.

CO-CO-CO

Her encounter with whatever had attacked her and Lex left Chloe unsettled, as did the fact that he'd acted to protect her. Chloe spent the early part of her evening at home searching for any information on the beast and the most she'd come up with was the string of murders that the police believed to be the work of a serial killer. If only they knew. She sent warning messages to Clark and the JLA, telling them to be on the lookout and use extreme caution.

Setting that problem aside for the time being, it was just another night in her small apartment, some more self-as-therapist time, and another revelation that offered some comfort. She was trying to see her life, her decisions, through objective eyes. She had made mistakes. Allowed others to take more from her than they gave back, and she had been guilty of the same.

There were a lot of reasons that Chloe had started her relationship with Jimmy and why she had continued it. Being kidnapped, locked up, used against her friends, tortured, controlled, taken over, powers appearing, powers disappearing, it all made her want one thing. One normal thing in a life filled with unbelievable things that if she hadn't experienced them for herself she never would have believed.

Jimmy was her chance at a bit of normalcy. But in a life where nothing else was normal it was like the childhood logic cards. Which of these things is not like the other?

All the lies and secrecy, all the complicated truths. They destroyed normal. She had tried so hard not to see it. Never acknowledge it. Chloe's relationship with Jimmy would have died a slow death, but instead one moment of clarity forced her to see that her love for him was not what it should be. Jimmy was an idea. An ideal. She loved him, but she wasn't in love with him.

Somehow in her determined blindness to make it work with Jimmy, to have a happily ever after with a guy who loved her, she had missed that fact, and missed that she had fallen for someone else. Someone who was nowhere near normal. Someone who she wouldn't have to lie to. Not that she would ever tell him how she really felt, not that she would ever find out what it would be like to be with him.

If Jimmy and she were doomed to fail, Chloe was equally sure that she was never even meant to start with Oliver.

CO-CO-CO

Another successful mission. Another 33.1 facility liberated and destroyed. People saved. The team celebrates. Chloe smiles at them, shuts down the comm. and slips her coat back on her shoulders. Oliver raises his glass to the toast AC proposes, but his eyes are on Chloe. Trying once again to pinpoint what's changed about her. She has changed. He knows it. He just can't figure out exactly what the change is. Or what it means. She ignores his stare. She'd gotten good at it.

Oliver follows her towards the door. "Chloe."

She tries to head him off. She'd had a long day, it was well after midnight and she had to be at work again in a few hours. She didn't want to deal with Oliver's prodding too. "Good job tonight Oliver. I thought for sure you were cooked when the extra transport full of guards showed up, but…" She keeps moving towards the door.

He stops her ramble, stops her stride with his hand on her shoulder. "Are you OK?"

She smiles easily, lightly amused at the oft repeated question. "Yes. How many times are you going to ask?"

"Until I'm convinced or until you tell me the truth." He isn't smiling as his dark eyes bore holes into her. She steps away, continuing on her path, intent on her goal. He is hot on her footsteps.

"I'm fine Oliver. Really. I…regret that I didn't see what was right in front of me until…" She trails off grimacing. _Until I saw you the day before my wedding, until I was in my wedding dress._ "But I did the right thing. It doesn't feel good to hurt him. Jimmy's a good guy, he didn't deserve that." She reaches the door, and smiles up at him, her eyes filled with humor for a moment. He smiles back at her automatically. "We can't all be experienced heartbreakers like _Oliver Queen_, billionaire bachelor."

His smile fades and his eyes narrow. He stares down at her intensely as if trying to peel back her layers with just the power of his stare. She rolls her eyes in response.

"You've changed." It's not an accusation, but his tone suggests the change is not for the better He's the first to say it out loud to her face.

She can feel the eyes of the other JL members on them, but keeps her eyes on Oliver. Her face is still serene. She even smiles. Of course it doesn't crinkle her eyes or make him want to smile back like most of her smiles had before.

"People change Oliver. I know you're jaded, but people _do_ change. Can you honestly say that you haven't changed in the last few years? Really?" Her tone is light, but challenging none-the-less.

She turns to leave again, reaching for the door, but his arm stretches over her shoulder slapping down on the door jamb holding it closed. She looks over her shoulder at him, exasperation clear on her face.

"I have changed. I'm trying to be a friend to you." His tone is sincere but forceful.

A small V forms between her eyebrows as she reads between the lines. Oliver, who was supremely confident in most areas of his life, was still carrying the baggage of a misspent youth. Chloe knew the story. A boy had died, Oliver held himself responsible. Compassion for him fills her chest. She stops trying to leave, turning to face him.

Her light, amused, completely in control demeanor fades. "You are a good friend. But I'm fine."

His look is hard, intimidating. Hardly that of a friend. He looks angry enough to strike, but she's not afraid. He would never physically put his hands on her in anger. He'd been trying to break her control, but she had broken his.

"You're not fine. You work three jobs, do the work of ten people. Then you go home alone. You don't hang out, you don't smile like you used to. You're not fine and you're pushing everyone away, which means you're not going to be fine. You can't do it all alone Chloe!"

Finally he's hit a nerve, her face hardens. One thing Chloe is clear on is that she's tired of other people telling her who she is and is not, how she should feel, and what to do.

The loft is silent around them, the rest of the team listening, watching the train crash, unable to look away.

"That's your baggage Oliver. What is the psychological term…oh, yeah. Projection. You're projecting your issues onto me. You're the go it alone, never allow yourself to develop a real connection with anyone hero. You need to let people in, learn to rely on them as much as they rely on you. You extend yourself for each and every one of your team, giving all your time and resources whenever it is called on, but you never ask for anything back. Never anything for you." Her eyes are a clear green as she stares up at him, but he can't read anything in them. "So what is it? Are you so much better than the rest of us that we have nothing to offer? Or are you still punishing yourself for what happened years ago and that was never really your fault anyway?"

His eyes narrow. He knows she's probably right, knows that she's probably not the only one who thinks that about him, but it's little Chloe that spits it in his face. He doesn't know if he is truly surprised or completely not.

She continues caustically, and reveals a bit of her truth in the process. "My issues are pretty much the opposite of yours. I give too much of myself away. I allow my friends' needs to override my own. I don't need to learn to let people in Oliver, I need to learn how to keep others' needs balanced with my own. I need to learn to be me. Chloe. Not Clark's sidekick. Or Lana's confident, or Lois's cousin. Me."

He blinks, in complete agreement with her, but not expecting her to ever acknowledge it, let alone say it.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine. Stuff happens. I keep going forward. This is me taking some time to figure it out instead of moving blindly along a path that I'm not even sure I want to continue on."

The rest of the team is still listening, silent, not knowing what to say, and surprised at the turn in this conversation.

Her glare softens, but not her determination. "Stop looking at me like I'm a puzzle you can solve or put back together Oliver. I'm not broken or in pieces. And even if I was, it wouldn't be your responsibility to fix me."

She reaches up, pushing his hand off the door allowing her to open it and slip out. Oliver watches her go in puzzlement.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me._

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. She returns to the ISIS foundation, the Daily Planet, and her role as Watchtower, but she has changed. Everyone notices the changes but Oliver is the one most insistent on figuring her out._

_Another note: I'm pretty familiar with California, so for me Coast City is going to be San Diego (hello surfing culture and military bases) and Star City is for all intents and purposes some nice, new, clean city, maybe a million people somewhere between Carmel and Santa Barbara. I suppose it could be LA, but I am not a fan of LA's grim or culture, and it's defiantly not SF so…somewhere in between. _

Chapter 4

CO-CO-CO

Slowly she started to feel confident that she knew herself again. Some of the truths she discovered about herself were new, others not so much. She liked investigative reporting, liked the search for the truth, liked writing it up, putting it into words that could not be denied. She did not really enjoy working for Lex at the Daily Planet. Freedom of the press was just a memory, and her mantra that she was keeping her enemy close was wearing thin. But she'd always wanted to work for the Daily Planet and she wasn't ready to give up on her dream yet.

She liked watching out for Oliver's team. She liked the work, listening to their camaraderie, knowing that she helped to keep them alive for another day, helped keep them on the path they'd chosen. She needed to know she was contributing to the fight. She knew what was out there, she couldn't just turn a blind eye. She might not be the right person to run into a facility, take out the guards, and set it to blow, but she played her part behind the scenes well. She helped plan missions, discover new targets, and was the eye in the sky guiding the heroes on the ground in and out safely. She didn't mind the secrets. Sure it was taxing to keep them from people she cared about. But it was worth it.

But those things weren't all that surprising.

She liked working at the Isis Foundation, liked offering guidance for the meteor affected, liked giving them the resources to live their lives productively instead of deteriorating into meteor psychosis like so many had before. Through the foundation she saw people living with meteor infections, and acknowledged that despite her high school experiences, not all of them were crazy or homicidal. It gave her hope.

Having her own power now, being meteor infected, gave her a new perspective on the others that she had investigated, uncovered in recent years. The sense of being able to do something miraculous, but still be out of control was scary. Chloe wasn't ready to issue a verdict on her power. Regardless, it was there, and she had to deal with it.

Then there was the Brainiac infection, or whatever it was. Chloe couldn't deny that it scared her, he was scary, but the knowledge, the advanced intelligence, it was awesome. Frightening sometimes, but so far there hadn't been any bad side effects, (except for what Oliver said happened when she accessed the Blue Crystal to bring Lois and Clark home). If she had known Lois and Clark were in the phantom zone she might have waited to see if they could get back on their own, since Clark was supposed to know the way out. But she didn't know where they went, and she didn't know if they were together, and she didn't know if Lois could survive there for long, and she wasn't willing to risk Lois's life. So the crystal came into play. Chloe wouldn't pretend to be sad about it. No matter how Clark and Oliver felt about it.

All of her jobs gave her a sense of satisfaction. But she knew she didn't have time for all three, even with the Brainiac ability. Part of each of the jobs was physically being there. And being multiple places at once was not one of Chloe's gifts. Realistically she needed to drop at least one in order to leave time for herself, time for a life of her own. She wasn't sure which she'd pick.

She'd also identified things about her life that she didn't like. She didn't like always being taken for granted. Even getting to the point where she could say that being taken for granted was what was happening in 90 percent of her interactions with Clark took some time.

Clark and Lois assumed that she would drop whatever she was doing to help them every time. Inherent in that assumption was that their lives and problems were more important than Chloe's. Lana had thought the same way. And Chloe had allowed them to continue in this belief. Allowed herself to believe it too. She vowed to prioritize. Sometimes their problems were more important than finishing an article, doing laundry or even getting a few hours of sleep. But not always.

She didn't always agree with Clark. She saw now that she'd followed him blindly in the past because she trusted him, loved him, thought that with his life, his powers, his destiny, that he had to be right. He wasn't. He might not be human, but he was fallible. Their values weren't the same. Some of his decisions put people she loved in danger. He'd say there was another way, she thought he wasn't willing to make the hard decisions.

She loved Lois. Completely. But she didn't really want to have Lois around all _that_ much. Whirlwind Lois was like an assault. Not living with her cousin helped to make time spent with Lois fun, instead of tiring.

Chloe was angry with her parents. In one way or another they'd both abandoned her. She'd forgive them, had already forgiven them, but she needed to be angry, needed to allow herself to feel the emotions she'd always refused to even acknowledge. Pushing down her hurt and denying it didn't do anything for her. She needed to let herself feel it, know that she had a right, and then let it go.

Chloe was unhappy that she hadn't gone back to school at Met U when it had reopened after Dark Thursday. She had deferred and didn't have her college degree at the age that most people graduated. She was working in the field she wanted, but 'Chloe Sullivan, college drop-out' was not supposed to be her. She knew it was cheating but with all she'd given up over the years, using the Brainiac ability to finish online classes quickly from Columbia University, just seemed like a little bit of payback. She'd finished the first two in just two weeks. Columbia offered an online BA in Journalism and with her credits from Met U and the quick rate she finished new courses, she'd be able to have her Bachelors in less than a year. Chloe Sullivan, ivy league graduate, now that had a better ring to it. Maybe not quite as impressive as Oliver's Harvard education, but still, not too shabby.

The big ticket item in all her self analysis was dealing with the past. She was afraid. She acknowledged it, then looked at it closer, instead of resigning herself to acting from her fear blindly for the rest of her life. The combination of her past experiences had made her afraid to trust, to love, to open herself up again. Jimmy had been perfect for that. He'd never asked for too much of her. Never pushed to see who she really was. He saw the smart, cute, small town girl who was filled with equal parts sarcasm, sass, and sweetness. She never let him see the darker part of herself, and never even hinted at the things she'd seen or done.

She hid in her work. There at least she was competent. Her love life…well, not so much. She hoped that at the end of this self imposed period of self analysis she would be able to let go of some of her fear, that the answers and new understanding of herself would be enough to free her.

Eight weeks after the wedding that wasn't, she'd even come to peace with the fact that she was in love Oliver Queen. She easily acknowledged that nothing would ever come of her feelings for him. But then late one night, she questioned her assumption. Why was she so sure that he would never return her feelings? Was it because of him, who he was, where he was in his life? Or was it because she didn't think she was good enough for him? That someone like him, would never look at someone like her in that way?

She groaned and turned over, burying her face in her pillow. Sometimes this self discovery process was a real drag.

Her mind couldn't help but go back to the day she'd visited the Clock Tower unexpectedly. She'd gone in for such an innocuous reason, and left in a panic of realization.

She'd been focused on the wedding to do list in her head in the elevator on the way up. She'd used the private code to access the elevator and the penthouse. She'd assumed Oliver would not be at home. He'd been busy with Queen Industries and tracking Lex and Lex's remaining projects. So when the elevator door opened and she pushed aside the grate with a quiet slide, she'd thought she was alone. She moved towards Oliver's desk where she'd left her notebook full of stuff for the wedding, random notes on all things Kryptonian, and indistinct connections and unconfirmed leads in LuthorCorp schemes. She planned to work on some of the work stuff on the honeymoon, just letting her mind ruminate on the things she hadn't be able to piece together yet.

She'd left the notebook in a pile of papers on the desk, and assumed it was still there. She shifted aside a few of Oliver's folders and papers, before the sound of soft voices from the kitchen impinged in her consciousness. She looked up and it felt like time slowed down. There was Oliver, standing leaning against the kitchen island with a tall brunette that Chloe recognized from the cover of last month's Vogue pressed up against him. He looked beautiful dressed in his tailored business clothes. She was dressed more fashionably, but just as expensively. They looked perfect together. Genetic perfection. Chloe had seen the pictures of them together at an event in Star City, and thought nothing of it. Just another of Oliver's flings, another layer of his cover as a rich, careless playboy.

But her presence here said that there was more. It hadn't been just for show, or just one night. She was smiling at him seductively, her supermodel body resting against his. Even her voice was seductive, tinted with some Latin accent. "Oliver, I came all this way to see you. Cancel your meetings."

Oliver objects, but doesn't push her away. "I didn't know you were coming, Alejandra. These meeting were scheduled weeks ago, I can't cancel."

She pouts up at him. "Not even for me?"

Oliver is tempted, looking from her face to his watch then makes a quick decision and captures her mouth in a kiss. "I can be a bit late, but then you have to go."

Chloe remembered thinking that while she knew her heart hadn't actually stopped, there was no other logical explanation for the absolute stillness within her, or the feeling of weakness as her body starved for blood and oxygen. With a wrenching pain, she gasped in a breath and her heart raced back to life. The sound of her indrawn breath drew Oliver's ever observant gaze and he set the woman pressed against him back a few feet, advancing on Chloe.

"Chloe…"

She scrambled to speech. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't know you would be here, I just had to pick up something." She waves the notebook at him looking panic stricken.

"It's OK, you know you're always welcome here," Oliver reassures her, never having seen her so flustered, noting that her face was unusually pale, but her cheeks were flushed bright pink.

"But you have a guest. I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll go. Sorry." She tries to keep hold of her rioting thoughts and emotions until she gets to the elevator, but Oliver stops her, his long fingers easily circling her upper arm.

"Wait up there short-stuff. You saved me a trip."

She turns around trying to focus on two things. Breathing and keeping her face blank. Oliver walks towards a side table where a silver wrapped box is sitting. "Sorry, I'm not going to be able to make it." He holds the box out to her and she looks at it blankly. "Business," he says with regret and hidden meaning. She looks from him to the box, a wedding present. Her wedding present. Her wedding to Jimmy.

"Oh." Is her minute response as she takes the gift reluctantly.

"Oliver." His name is called from the kitchen where Alejandra is still standing, impatient now.

Oliver can see the rapid fire of emotions over Chloe's face, predominantly confusion. He frowns, assuming she is upset that he's not going to be at he wedding. "Chloe, I'm sorry, you know –"

She smiles tightly."I know. You're busy. With things." Her look to the kitchen and the model standing there is significant. "Don't worry about it."

Oliver feels like he's been judged but doesn't really know why, but before he can ask she is gone.

In the elevator, Chloe leans against the wall, then slides down to the floor, the box and the notebook falling unnoticed to the ground beside her. There was only one thought in her head. She loved Oliver. Not as a friend, not as a teammate. She loved him in the romantic, all consuming, I want to spend my life with you kind of way. And that was bad. Extraordinarily bad. Because he was Oliver Queen, she was just plain old Chloe Sullivan, and they didn't have that kind of relationship. And she was supposed to marry Jimmy tomorrow. What was she going to do?

Even now, so many weeks later that memory hurt Chloe. She'd been blind to her true feelings for Oliver. Thought simply that what she felt was friendship and admiration, and of course the acknowledgement that he was attractive. Very attractive.

The simple fact was that one day Oliver was going to settle into a relationship, and if Chloe remained in his life as a friend or teammate she would be subject to that. She only hoped she'd be able to get over her one sided love for him long before Oliver met someone who peaked his interest for longer than a minute.

CO-CO-CO

She didn't even try to avoid Oliver after their last encounter. She was wary, but determined to continue on the course she'd set.

For his part, Oliver was continually frustrated with Chloe. Despite his most direct concerted attempt to date to batter down her walls and climb over her defenses, she appeared completely un-phased. It bugged him. She'd finally revealed a bit of what was going on in her head, but rather than making her more open to him he was locked out even more completely. Even more than being so completely on the outside, it bugged him that he had tried to break through her walls and been soundly defeated and sent back with tail between his legs. She went on seemingly untouched, but her words echoed in his ears every day.

The holidays were upon them, and the General had flown Lois out to Germany to spend the Thanksgiving holiday with him and Lucy. The invitation had been extended to Chloe, who had quickly declined, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the General's questions about her aborted walk down the aisle.

Mrs. Kent had extended an invitation for Chloe to spend Thanksgiving with her and Clark at the farm. Chloe had spent many a holiday with the Kents while Gabe worked, but that year Chloe decided to go visit her mother instead. Gabe was busy with his new job and new identity in Idaho, working as the manager of a Home Depot store outside of Boise. Visiting was difficult, and the US Marshals who had set up his new life were still pissed at Chloe for refusing her reassignment and her part in Lex's scam to fake their deaths before the trial against Lionel. Gabe was no longer under their protection, but lived under the identity they had set up for him.

Oliver had been paying for Moria Sullivan's keep in a nice facility outside of Star City ever since Chloe and Clark had rescued her mother from Lex. Chloe hadn't seen her since the medical helicopter had lifted off of the Clock Tower months before. She didn't expect her mother's condition to have improved, but she wanted to see her. Chloe had missed her mother most of her childhood, and even if there was nothing of the woman she remembered, she felt it was something she needed to do. Their last goodbye had been filled with grief, and Chloe wanted to change that.

The visit goes well Chloe sitting and talking to her mom, and while there is no response of any kind, Chloe feels a bit of closure, a bit of peace with the situation. Exiting the secured facility, Chloe takes a walk along the seaside cliff on the facility grounds putting off heading back to her hotel for a fast food meal and evening of research or bad television. The location is magnificent with the Pacific Ocean waves crashing on the rocks at the base of the cliff. The sun is just beginning its descent towards the ocean and Chloe vows to sit and watch the sun set over the water before she leaves to head back to land locked Kansas again.

She is surprised to see Bart standing at the trailhead waiting for her when she returns. But she thinks maybe she shouldn't be. "If Oliver has me lo-jacked and you knew, we're going to have serious issues Bart," she threatens.

Bart ducks his head bashfully. "Nah. Clark called."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Of course he did."

Bart smiles at her winningly. "Come on Chloilicious. Don't be mad. It's Thanksgiving. A national holiday devoted to eating." He sounds absolutely rapturous and she can't help but smile.

That's how Chloe ends up eating Thanksgiving dinner with the JLA in Oliver's Star City penthouse. Victor was based out of Star City, working for Queen Industries, Bart was anywhere at any given time, and it was nothing for AC to swim in for the meal. Oliver was there on business, and Star City was after all his home town.

Oliver considers his restraint no less than heroic, since he doesn't mention to Chloe that she could have told him she was going to be in Star City. That she could have caught a ride with him in his private jet. That she could have stayed with him. That he could have gone with her to see her mother if only for moral support. One thing about Chloe that hadn't changed? Her independent streak that was a mile wide.

After dinner, Chloe stands on the balcony of his penthouse apartment, looking past the clean white and stucco city below them and out to the horizon where the sun is lighting a path over the blue waters as the yellow sun that gave Clark his powers slipped over the horizon to the other side of the world. Oliver comes out and hands her a glass of wine.

"It's beautiful here." He nods in acknowledgement, but doesn't comment. "Do you miss it? The ocean, your home?"

"Sometimes."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver remembers the first time he realized that Chloe was keeping secrets from him. The intrepid reporter who barely looked old enough to be out of high school, had kept Clark's secret for years, and Oliver thought that that was the extent of her mystery. But then there was her mother, a few hundred meteor freaks and near death experiences, her too close for comfort association with the Luthors, and all things Kryptonian, not to mention the completely human kind of trouble she managed to find with alarming ease and regularity.

The day on his plane when she asked him to steal a device from Mercy, he knew she was hiding something, he knew it was bad but he never imagined Brainiac. He'd seen her operate the blue crystal without hesitation, without thought for her own well being, then seen her disappear, her eyes no longer hers before she threw him across the room the way he might flick an ant.

Somehow she'd survived the attack, still Chloe, not comatose like Lana. He didn't know how.

Now when Oliver looked at Chloe all he saw was secrets. He wanted the answers, and she wasn't giving them up.

CO-CO-CO

She'd slipped away again. Mission over, debriefing completed, and Chloe was gone. Through the door of Watchtower, down the stairs and into the night. She never ran, she just didn't dally. Didn't hang out. Oliver stares at the closed door a hard look on his face and a sifter of alcohol in his hand.

Bart is occupied in the kitchen emptying the cabinets of anything edible. AC and Victor sit with Oliver. The large space is not homey, not decorated for comfort, but there is a couch and a few chairs. Enough of them to all sit during meetings. Mostly the space is filled with the technology that Chloe monitored during missions.

"It's killing you isn't it?" AC questions.

The question draws Oliver's attention from the door to AC. "What?"

"Chloe's impersonation of a sphinx," Victor explains.

"It's ironic really." AC smiles and his look is knowing, which annoys Oliver.

Oliver's reply is short and grumpy. "What is?"

"Oliver Queen frustrated with someone else's reserved and stoic persona," AC mocked.

"That's not actually irony," Victor corrected AC.

AC groans. "Whatever man."

Bart pipes up from the kitchen. "Poetic justice maybe."

Oliver's lips twisted with a scowl. "I'm worried about her."

The guys exchange knowing looks, which Oliver misses, lost in his own thoughts.

"I think she's fine, man," Victor reassures their team leader.

"Super fine." Bart smirks.

"Shut up Bart," AC and Victor chorus together.

"Well she is."

"She's…" Oliver frowns at Bart but can't find the word he wants to describe Chloe.

"Smart," Victor suggests.

"Hot." Bart looks dreamy as he imagines Chloe in a bikini.

"Loyal." AC pipes up.

"Different," Oliver finally supplies.

Victor nodded. "Maybe. But that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"I don't know," Oliver states. "I miss the old Chloe. Smiling and happy. And I don't know who this Chloe is, 'cause she won't sit still long enough for me to find out."

The boys leave that one alone. "We don't even know what happened," AC states.

Oliver stares at AC like he's being deliberately obtuse. "He did something, broke her heart and she left him." Oliver had made up his mind a long time ago about what had happened between her and Jimmy.

"How do you know he did something?" AC inquires.

Oliver scowls. "If you're suggesting that she did something, cheated on him…"

"Wasn't me." Bart tries to lighten the tension as Oliver glares at Victor.

"I doubt Chloe cheated. It's not consistent with her personality," Victor analyses logically. Appeased, Oliver relaxes back. "But she could have ended it for another reason. We don't know."

And there was another thing that bugged Oliver. He had no idea what had happened on her wedding day, just his own speculation. Chloe wasn't talking, and Clark and Lois were following her lead. It was frustrating as hell. Oliver was frowning again.

"See we don't even have all the facts yet," Victor concludes.

Oliver stares at the wall and throws back the rest of his drink, brooding in silence. He misses Chloe, more than he thought he would. Since he'd made Metropolis his home base, she'd become a friend, a confident, a partner. And he didn't know what had happened to change all that. He just knew she was gone, even when she was there.

CO-CO-CO

Slowly, Chloe begins to emerge from the subdued state she'd been in. Each answer she found, each new understanding she gained helped. She felt more in actual control of her life now, and that meant she could relax her efforts to try to exert control over things she would never really be able to control, like other people or the world.

She hoped that she and Clark would always be friends, would always have trust in each other, but she finally let go of any of her expectations about him that were just unrealistic. She'd let go of her romantic longings for him a long time ago, but she still found herself disappointed that he had a laser like vision on what he wanted and needed and didn't see her very clearly unless she was in trouble or had just saved his ass. Letting go of the expectations meant not being disappointed. It wasn't an agreement that his treatment of her was OK, it was an acknowledgement of his nature. You wouldn't stick your hand out to a hungry bear and not expect to be bit.

So she stopped expecting so much of him, and slowly pushed back on his requests and demands of her time unless she decided it was important. Her decision, her determination. Not his demand. She didn't want to hurt him, knew he'd never understand if she just came out and said what she was thinking and doing, so slowly and surely she pushed him to rely on a wider variety of friends.

She had set a course of action, written down with clearly defined goals and action steps of course. It felt good. Make Isis self sustaining. Finish college. Get out of the basement at the Daily Planet. Defeat Lex. Get over Oliver.

She smiled more, laughed more. The life that had been missing from her returned. She met Lois for coffee and the occasional night out. They had movie nights full of junk food and girl talk. She still helped Clark on occasion. She engaged with the Justice League members in banter, went out to eat with Bart, helped AC get last minute permits for a rally he was helping organize, talked hardware and hacking with Victor. She had coffee with Lois regularly, emailed Pete, posted messages for Lana even though she didn't know if they ever got through. But she kept herself distant from Oliver.

Her emotions were still too tender and he was looking too closely. Distance was her plan where he was concerned.

CO-CO-CO

Christmas came too soon, as it always did when you had a busy life. Chloe, Lois, Oliver and some of the JLA spent the holiday at the Kent farm. Chloe helped Martha in the kitchen, trying to save the older woman from Lois's exuberant and dangerous attempts at cooking anything. The house was filled with laughter and hope for the future.

Oliver stood in the door way of the living room, observing Chloe as she handed out gifts with a cute Santa hat on, trying to pinpoint the changes he could clearly see and define.

There was something delicate about her. Soft and gentle. Chloe's emotions were often displayed clearly on her face. Those characteristics only made it more startling when she was icily logical and ruthless. She determined the plan of attack in more and more of their missions, always knowing that each time someone could be hurt. She was soft, but her determination to get the job done, to expose the truth, to save people from the hell they were trapped in or the one they didn't even know was limiting them was steely. She had an insatiable curiosity and a reckless disregard for her own safety when it came to whatever risks were required to get to the truth.

Yet somehow both sides were equally her. Soft and hard. Emotional and ruthless. Chloe.

He hides his hurt that she's let everyone else back into her life, everyone but him. He wonders if they'd ever really been friends, and wonders for the thousandth time if he'd done something to hurt her.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver discovers one of her secrets inadvertently after a night patrolling. The whole team had been out, looking for a new crew that was leaving a trail of dead bodies in their wake.

It had started as a regular night, and ended with both Oliver and AC injured after the meth-head armed robbers they'd been looking for showed up at Metropolis' new 18 and over club. They pushed past security and had shot up the place. Chloe heard the police dispatch, and had their team in place within minutes. A quick assessment of the building schematics and Oliver and AC were inside as Bart picked off the robbers who were guarding the door and their get-away van. The last few places the robbers had hit, they had had a five man team. All big bulky guys, all clearly on meth. This time they had closer to ten guys. And all of them were armed.

Oliver's team took the first seven criminals out easily. Bart picked off three outside, running them into a wall and letting them fall to the ground unconscious before zip tying their hands and feet for collection by the police. AC and Oliver were inside the club working they way around the perimeter. The leader of the gang was on top of the bar shouting at the club goers, mostly teenage kids, and bar staff who were emptying the registers into trash bags. Victor found the security grid and released the doors from their electronic locks. Four down in the club and the exits cleared, Oliver and AC started directing the kids inside to exit quietly.

That's when things started to go badly. The ringleader figured out his team was compromised, and started shooting. Kids scrambled everywhere, trying to get out, trying to hide, trying to find friends in the darkness. The noise in the club was intense, rendering their comms nearly useless. The pounding music and screaming hostages cut the team off from each other.

AC tried to help guide the scrambling masses to the exits and got trampled for his efforts. Oliver lined up for a clear shot on the leader as he and his last two thugs sprayed the crowd with bullets. Oliver took him down cleanly, a arrow through his shoulder. Another fell to a taser arrow. But the third man took aim and hit Oliver. The bullet slicing through Oliver's arm. A through and through, it exited his arm cleanly, but rendered his bow useless.

Chloe tried to remain calm hearing the chaos over the comms. They knew this was a dangerous job. The meth-head gang hadn't been leaving witnesses alive. As soon as they entered the club every member of the Justice League knew the kids inside were living on borrowed time. Victor took out the last of the thugs and the team stumbled to safety on a nearby rooftop just as the police arrived.

Chloe was in Watchtower on the comms asking for a status update and when Oliver's deep voice filled her ears she sank back into her chair with relief.

"Everyone accounted for Watchtower. Heading back to base now."

She sighed. "Glad to hear it."

"Have the first aid out and ready Tower. We have some injuries. Be there in ten."

Chloe sits bolt upright and is about to demand an explanation, but stops herself. "Please advise if a doctor is needed on site Arrow."

Oliver looks at AC, who for all his strength had been pummeled by the feet of the very people they had tried to rescue. AC hesitated before saying no to the doctor, and Oliver disregarded him. "Affirmative Watchtower."

Bart sees Oliver's nod and is gone in the blink of an eye to fetch Emil.

"Impulse is on his way with the delivery."

Chloe's face pinches as she waits, worry setting deep in her heart, though outwardly she is calm and purposeful, setting out first aid supplies in preparation for a variety of possible injuries. Bart and Emil arrive first, Emil looking green in the face as Bart comes to a stop and sets the doctor down. Emil leans over, bracing himself on his knees, and focuses on taking deep breaths and steadying his eyes on a solid, nonmoving object to help control the dizziness.

Feeling his head stop spinning and his stomach relax he stands upright and meet's Chloe's concerned eyes. Her voice is soft. "Water helps sometimes."

He nods in acknowledgement. "But you get used to it eventually. Right?"

She smiles, but it doesn't touch the worry in her eyes. "Yes."

"How many times until you stopped…" He sees the amusement in her face and shakes his head. "Never mind."

Bart pipes up, even as he searches the cabinets for food. "'Licious is a champ doc. She's never blown chunks after a ride on the Bart-Express."

Emil frowns.

Chloe takes pity on him. "I was used to it already from Clark. It took me a few times too."

Emil's response is darkly resigned. "This is my tenth time."

"Oh."

Emil returns to business. "What injuries are we expecting?" He walks over to check the provisions Chloe had laid out.

Bart answers through an half full mouth. "Uh, Green Bean's got a gunshot wound."

Chloe gasps, her alarmed eyes going from Bart to Emil to the door hoping to see Oliver and the rest.

"Fishstick got walked all over." Bart laughs. "Literally."

Emil frowns knowing crush injuries can be tricky to treat. Even if the patient appeared OK, he could take a turn for the worse suddenly and die. Hopefully the man's strength and the healing ability he drew from water would help.

A minute later Victor and Oliver practically carry AC through the door. He is ashen and barely conscious. Emil glances at Oliver's arm, where dark red blood has spilled from his torn flesh, then focuses on AC, the more critical of the two. Victor sets up to assist Emil, and Chloe is left to treat Oliver.

Bart looks at the scene squeamishly, and stays far back. Oliver's eyes skim over Chloe, reaching out a hand to squeeze her shoulder in reassurance without conscious thought. Then his eyes are glued on AC as Emil takes his stats and peels back his shirt to see the injuries. Chloe pushes Oliver until he is partially seated on the counter lining a section of one wall. His legs are stretched out, feet still on the ground, more leaning that sitting.

Chloe has to step over his long legs as she rips open an alcohol swab then looks at the amount of blood coating his arm and changes her mind grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a large gaze pad. She douses the pad then starts to wipe the blood from Oliver's arm, pulling off his glove and arm band as she works. The bullet went right through, and Chloe carefully cleans both the entrance and exit wounds. Done with the mop up, she applies a clean swab to the wound and Oliver's breath hisses, his gaze drawn back to her instantly.

"Sorry."

He shakes his head and their eyes meet for a moment. For once he can see emotion swirling in her green orbs instead of an opaque mask. She looks away, steadying his arm with one hand at his elbow, the wound in his bicep, and wipes gently over the wound again with another clean alcohol swab. Satisfied that he'd at least stopped bleeding, now all she had to worry about was infection and Oliver's likely resistance to any down time. Chloe frowns and reaches out to apply an antibacterial ointment, when suddenly her hand begins to glow and Chloe's eyes widen with fear. She blinks rapidly but doesn't pull back, realizing that it's too late. Oliver's gaze goes from her face to her hand and back again and again in the seconds it takes for his wound to heal entirely.

"What the hell?" He asks, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Emil had seen it happen out of the corner of his eye and looks stunned, before shaking off his amazement and getting back to work on AC.

Chloe backs away from Oliver who reaches out his now healed arm to grab hold of her. "What was that?" He demands. Her mouth works open and closed a few times and he can see she is trying to decide what to tell him. "Don't bother coming up with a lie. Just tell me."

Her mouth closes and she looks up at him with very serious eyes. "I'm meteor infected," she says plainly, her chin lifted in defiance.

Oliver's mind races as he tries to work through that. Lots of people who developed meteor abilities couldn't handle it. Many ended up dead, in jail, in Belle Reaves or in one of Lex's facilities. Then he processes that she'd known this, known and had kept it a secret. His expression hardens.

She twists her arm away from him and walks towards AC. Emil regards her warily, but doesn't stop her. She stretches out her hand over AC's chest, her arm trembling. Oliver grabs her and pulls her back. "Wait. Emil, is AC OK? Can you help him?"

Emil glances at AC's stats again. "He's stable. I think we can get him in water now, see how he does with that."

"I can heal him." Her statement is subdued, her eyes cast at the floor.

Emil's eyes go from Chloe to Oliver's set expression, then back to Chloe again. It's then that he sees the blood. A spot of blood is seeping slowly through Chloe's shirt sleeve. On her arm. Right where Oliver's wound had been.

"Let's try the water first. We don't know the side effects of Chloe's ability. Better safe than sorry," Emil declares.

At the words 'side effects' Oliver stares at the doctor, his imagination presenting a thousand horrible possibilities, and misses the fact that Chloe covers her arm with her hand, hugging her arms around herself. Victor carries AC to the bathroom to set him in the tub, push in the stopper and turn on the shower, drenching his friend instantly.

In the main room Emil notes Chloe's attempt to hide her arm, and shakes his head denying the begging plea in her eyes. Oliver looks torn between following AC to see how he is and figuring out what was going on with Chloe's ability.

Victor shouts from the bathroom. "He's waking up, he looks better already. Damn dolphin lover."

Oliver immediately turns his full attention to Chloe who shrugs on her jacket, hiding the blood from everyone. "Where do you think you're going?" He demands as she steps towards the door.

"Home."

Oliver is livid. "Like hell. You're going to answer my questions."

She looks affronted and continues toward the door. Oliver moves to chase her down and Bart races over to block the door, finally reacting after seeing Chloe's glowing hand heal Oliver in seconds. Chloe glares at the youngest member of their team and rounds on Oliver.

"I don't take orders from you!"

"I'm your boss."

"Then I quit."

He looks beyond frustrated, and Chloe looks coldly angry. Emil decides to intercede. "Perhaps Chloe would agree to discuss her ability with me. Alone."

Oliver's hard eyes snap to Emil who is not intimidated. "Meteor abilities can be intensely personal." Emil's kind, understanding eyes go to Chloe. "If you'll agree to talk to me, Chloe, it's your choice."

"I want-" Oliver begins, his tone demanding.

"No one cares what you want. This isn't about you." Chloe cuts him off.

"Oliver." Emil's tone is reprimanding, and brokers no disregard.

Oliver glares at the older man and turns away, biting out orders to Bart, "Watch her. She doesn't leave." Bart nods as Oliver stomps away to change out of his Green Arrow gear.

Emil turns to Chloe. "Chloe?"

It sounds like a question, but she knows it isn't. Emil had seen the side effect of her healing Oliver. She either consented to talk to him or he'd tell Oliver what he saw without her input.

"Check on AC first."

Emil smiles and nods. By the time he checks on her a few minutes later, the wound in her arm that she'd absorbed was healed, the small spot of blood on her shirt the only proof it had ever been there. Emil and Chloe's eyes meet, his concerned and curious, hers wary.

CO-CO-CO

Words 6846

AN/Rant-

_OK, just finished watching most of seasons 9 and 10. My conclusion: the show writers are smoking crack. There is so much weirdness- and I don't mean alien, supernatural weirdness. First off, I stand by my early opinion that Clark is annoying as F. Seriously. The level of self-righteous is out of control. And does he even have an ass? It's ok if he doesn't. Could explain the lack of tights now, and the presence of a cape later. Whatever. But there is so much more. Like how bad was the acting by the young-Oliver in Reunion? Laughably bad. Or in the episode where John Jones is shot, Oliver and Clark are clearly at major odds, and I have no freaking idea why. _

_And in Stiletto when Chloe is carjacked it seems random, and yet later the criminals seem to know her, and have targeted her on purpose and know that her computer is valuable and it's hinted that it will help them find Stiletto, yet no where do I see that information introduced. How do these random dudes who just want a little street crime to liven up their criminal undertakings know about Chloe? _

_And honestly – taking a life is so freaking bad? Grow a pair. If you were standing in front of a person who you knew would kill your loved ones, or a million other people, you'd judge your own feelings/morality to outweigh the lives you'd be saving? Maybe I've lived a different life, but no. Man up. _

_And in the ep that's running right now as I write, Clark is all frantic destroying his house to find the book of Rao, then his mom shows up and suddenly he has time for dinner and no one notices the holes in the wall? WTF. _

_And what's up with Oliver being interested in Lois post season 8. Seriously. They spend every birthday together? And Oliver is still pursuing and upset with her being with Clark in season 9? Why and huh? _

_And would it have killed them to have Chloe or Oliver tell Cark off an not apologize for it later? And while I'm not there yet, not having watched the early Season 10 episodes, how the hell did Tess Mercer get redeemed? Clark can't seem to get over Oliver killing Lex, but how many people did Tess kill? How many times did she try to kill the gang? And yet she's all buddy-buddy with them? Yeah, right. _

_And finally, what's with Chloe giving up the search for Oliver just cause Clark shows up, I get the whole 'yeah, happy you're alive and still on the planet' thing, but couldn't the Lex research wait? Honestly. Tell him you'll look into it later. So unsatisfying. And Chloe's plan A to find Oliver is the fate helmet? Maybe a little research or facial recognition software. I mean she had time to look up Lex for Clark. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. She returns to the ISIS foundation, the Daily Planet, and her part time role as Watchtower, but she has changed. Everyone notices the changes but Oliver is the one most insistent on figuring her out. Chloe begins to sort things out and relaxes, socializing with the others again. She continues to distance herself from Oliver, and one night after being injured on patrol he finds out about her healing ability._

**Chapter 5**

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Oliver's question greets her, nearly causing her to stumble as she enters the Watchtower the next day. "Jesus, Oliver," she says, one had clutching at her chest in fright.

"Why?" His tone is controlled, his pose deceptively relaxed as he sat in one of the arm chairs facing the door, clearly waiting for her arrival.

"Why would I?" She shrugs easily. "You didn't tell me your secrets in the beginning."

"In the _beginning_," his voice is scathing. "_Before_ I knew you. It's hardly the same. You know all my secrets."

"I highly doubt that," she scoffs.

"Why?" He refuses to be distracted.

She searches his face, reads his expression, his nonverbal signals, then sighs. She won't be able to deflect him, not this time. She shakes her head. "It was hard for me."

He can tell she's telling the truth and stands up to get closer to her so he can see her more clearly.

"I've seen a lot of meteor freaks. Several of them have tried to kill me. I know what happens." She smiles lightly. "At least that's what I thought when I first found out. I thought it was a death sentence. Death or insanity. Which is worse? My mom…"

Oliver waits. Chloe rarely spoke about her mom, but Oliver knew the history there, knew the woman's current catatonic condition. He reaches out a hand to comfort her, rubbing it over her arm. She glances up at him her big eyes filled with sadness and swirling confusion.

"But I saved Lois. And while I was still freaking out and totally scared, _I saved Lois._" She smiles faintly.

"When was this?" Oliver questions softly.

"The dam, another of Lex's projects. Clark and his doppelganger."

She doesn't tell him the part about waking up in the morgue, cold, naked, alone and totally terrified.

"I can heal people." She smiles again, a bit of amazement in her tone. "And working at Isis, I saw that some people can live with their abilities, that not everyone goes crazed killer or just plain crazy."

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would…" he trails off.

"No. But I wasn't…I wasn't ready to talk about it."

"Clark knows?"

She nods. "And Jimmy. But no one else."

Oliver frowns, his mind racing ahead to see all the possible outcomes. Jimmy knowing could be a problem. Lex would probably love to get a healer to experiment on. If he could extract her ability he'd make a whole new Luthor fortune. Oliver silently began to plan how to get Jimmy to helpfully "forget." And made a mental note to have Victor search for any mention of Chloe and healers in Lex's files.

"Lex knows." Her voice is quiet. Oliver's head snaps up, his eyes on hers intently. "He knows I'm infected, he doesn't know what ability I have. It was dormant for a long time. Just a few months now…" He can hear the fear in her voice.

He pulls her into his arms, and for the first time in weeks she allows him to touch her without immediately pulling away. "He won't get you. We won't let him."

As Chloe lays her head against his chest and he brushes his hand over her golden hair, he wonders what else she could be hiding. For months she'd hidden her Brainiac infection, though Oliver had to admit that she had saved his life with her ill gotten super intelligence when he'd been poisoned. Now this, a meteor ability. And whatever had happened before, at, and after her wedding day.

Standing in Oliver's arms, letting him comfort her, telling him the truth, Chloe felt unsettled. The fact that his touch felt so good was triggering warning signs loudly in her head. Wanting him, needing him was dangerous. She couldn't afford to rely on him. He was her friend, nothing more. Oliver had more obligations in his life than he could manage already, Chloe knew that he didn't have anything to give to her beyond moments like this one, scattered here and there around missions and trips out of town. She let her eyes close, taking this moment for what it was, refusing to allow her mind to conjure ideas of anything beyond this moment.

Oliver shakes his head, savoring the feel of her compact body pressed against his warmly. He had thought Chloe was a relatively simple person, smart, loyal and determined. But still simple, straightforward, except for Clark's secret and her own vast knowledge of the weird and unexplained. Now it looked like he couldn't have been more wrong.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver thought they'd broken through a barrier, that they were back to how they'd been before, maybe a bit closer now. But he was wrong. Chloe went back to keeping him at a distance. It was beyond frustrating. He needed answers.

"Do you know?"

Clark looks up at Oliver as the older man storms into the Kent barn.

"Do I know what?" Clark stops working on the tractor to look at Oliver.

"Whatever I did to make Chloe hate me?" Oliver asks petulantly.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just going through some stuff." Clark sounds annoyed at the interruption and uninterested in the question or the answers.

"What stuff?" Oliver asks in a demanding tone.

Clark shakes his head.

"Nothing? Not even a hint? A clue?" Oliver's frustration is clear.

"I don't know. She seems fine."

Oliver feels his dissatisfaction with Clark as his answer rolls through him. "Yeah, with everyone but me."

Clark shrugs again and Oliver forces himself to take a deep breath and not rail at the man in front of him. Clark was Chloe's best friend, and he apparently was content to let her stumble through whatever she was going through alone. Oliver shouldn't be surprised. Clark showed a remarkable lack of concern or care for Chloe on a fairly regular basis, while feeling free to pass judgment on everyone else's behavior and interactions. Oliver had to remind himself that Clark was still young. And his primary concern his whole life was keeping his own secret. Oliver tried to excuse Clark's behavior, but felt the anger curling inside his chest. Clark had so much promise, his abilities could make the world a better place. But he was content to stay here on the farm, only confronting trouble when it found him.

Oliver tries to leave it and walk away, but he can't. "I know about her meteor ability. And you know I already knew about Brainiac. What are you doing about any of it? Have you even asked her how she is?"

"Chloe would tell me if anything was wrong," Clark replies, and clearly believes his statement.

Oliver shakes his head and walks away, knowing the trip had been a waste of time.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver stops attacking Chloe directly, reverting back to intent watchfulness, not wanting to add to her stress. She remains casually distant from him, dodging any conversation about anything other than work.

She's in Watchtower doing an upgrade with Vic, both of them setting up new hardware in addition to the upgraded software, with Chloe's laptop monitoring Oliver's patrol. When the alarm beeps and a mechanical voice calmly states that Green Arrow's vitals are critical, Chloe is caught off guard.

She leaves what she was doing, racing to her computer, Victor beating her there. She hails Oliver over the comms, but gets no response. Victor suits up quickly as she pulls up the feed from Oliver's glasses, rewinding to see what had happened. She watches as Oliver saves a teenage girl, probably a teenage prostitute, from several drunk men. The girl gets away and Oliver thought he had dispatched all the men, returning to tie their hands with zip ties until the police can arrive.

He leans over one of the men when the man reaches behind his back to his waistband and pulls out a small revolver and shoots Oliver in the chest. Oliver lurches backwards, his back hitting the wall of a building and sliding down to rest on the ground.

"Arrow, come in. Arrow," she calls out again frantically, hoping for any response.

"I'll bring him back Chloe," Victor says.

"No. That could take too long. Take me with you."

Victor hesitates.

"I can heal him."

Victor's not sure that it's a good idea, that Ollie would agree if he was conscious, but Victor trusted Chloe to know her own limits.

Arriving at the scene, Victor checks Oliver for a pulse, finding it weak and thready. "It's bad, Chlo." The blood pooling under his body show the situation more than any words could. Oliver is unconscious, other than the gunshot that is causing him to bleed to death, unharmed.

She nods and unzips his vest, seeing the blood soaking through the black shirt he wore underneath. "Promise me one thing. No hospitals, no doctors."

Victor frowns, opening his mouth to protest or ask questions, but she cuts him off. There is no time for discussion. "Just trust me Vic. Get us both out of here and call Clark. But do not take me to the hospital."

Victor nods and Chloe turns to Oliver, taking a deep breath. She places both hands over his chest, feeling the warmth of the light that emanated from her hands even as the rest of her body began to cool. She feels a curious peace, no pain, just a slow drift into unconsciousness. Even as she fades she can feel it working, feel his strength returning, her strength going into him, then there is nothing, just darkness.

Oliver sits up with a gasp and a jerk, finding Chloe slumped against his chest and Vic kneeling at his side. "What happened?" He grasps her shoulders softly, tilting her back and away from him, seeing blood on her hands and chest. His eyes go to Vic, questioning, even as his chest tightens, fearing the truth.

"We have to go. The police will be here soon." Vic moves to take Chloe from Oliver, but Oliver doesn't release her, pulling her into his chest securely as he stands up, his arms going behind her knees and shoulders in a bridal hold. Her chest isn't moving and her body is rapidly cooling.

Words spill uselessly from his mouth, trying somehow to sort the situation out, find a conclusion that wasn't this. "What happened? Is she…" Oliver can't make himself finish his sentence.

"She healed you, said not to take her to the hospital." Victor's expression is troubled as he looks at Chloe's limp form, her head lolling side to side with Oliver's movements. They quickly duck off the main street, weaving into a series of dark alleys, putting space between themselves and where the police will be.

"I think…I think you were dying. She brought you back."

Oliver shifts his hold on Chloe so her head was cradled between his shoulder and his neck, his arms tight around her.

Oliver's Clock Tower, now called Queen Tower by most of Metropolis, is closer than Watchtower so they take her there, entering through the private subterranean entrance known only to the Justice League. Oliver sets her down on the couch, trying to arrange her so she'll be comfortable, hoping that she'll wake up any second now. His eyes are full of despair as he whispers words to her that Victor can't make out.

Victor calls Clark like he'd promised, as Oliver checks for a pulse and for one heart stopping moment doesn't find it. Then he feels a slight pulse under his finger tips. She was alive, but barely. He strokes back her hair, trying to ignore the blood, his blood, covering her body.

Just a few seconds later, Clark is in the penthouse, a rush of wind accompanying him. "Where is she?" He rushes to her side, seeing the blood on the front of her shirt. "What happened?"

"The blood is mine. She saved me." Oliver's voice is subdued as he looks down on the small blonde spitfire, too still on his couch. Too still, too quiet, and too pale.

Clark looks anxious, but forces himself to calm down. "She'll come back. She died when she healed Lois. Chloe said Lois died, but she still came back." His voice loses some of it's certainty. "It just took awhile."

"Lois was dead?" Victor asks in shock.

"How long?" Oliver focuses on the pertinent information.

"Sixteen hours. The hospital declared her dead at 4:43 and she woke up in the morgue the next morning."

Oliver's eyes widen in horror. _She'd woken up in the morgue? Been declared dead?_ "She must have forgot to mention that part." His tone is dark. "I wasn't dead, so hopefully it won't take that long this time." He refused to allow for any possibility that this time she wouldn't wake up. "Vic, call Emil."

"She said no doctors," he protests.

Oliver's glare shuts him up. "Emil is a friend. And we can use all the help we can get."

"Damn it Oliver, what was she doing out there with you? You're going to get her killed," Clark accuses.

Oliver opens his mouth to defend himself, but then shakes his head. He doesn't owe Clark any explanations, and Clark had put her in more danger than Oliver ever would.

Emil comes and goes, suggesting they move Chloe to a bed. He can't give them much information, since he'd never seen this before only heard Chloe's retelling of similar events, but tells them to call as soon as she wakes up. He considers setting up an IV, thinking the comatose patients still needed fluid and nutrition, but if she was dead or close to dead, they could do more harm than good. Instead he suggests that they be ready to get fluids and food into her as soon as she wakes up. He tries to get Oliver to consent to a checkup, but is refused. The most Oliver will agree to is leaving her for the few minutes it takes him to change from his stiff, blood stained clothes.

The next morning, Chloe gasps in a deep breath, her eyes popping open. She's in a dimly lit bedroom, not one she's familiar with, then she turns her head and sees Oliver in a chair next to the bed. She realizes she's in the Clock Tower, and it must be Oliver's spare bedroom.

"Welcome back."

She is still disoriented, looking around in confusion, seeing Oliver. There is so much emotion in his voice, some she can identify, relief, anger, guilt, and some she can't.

The door opens and Clark steps in, a worried smile on his face. "Chloe."

"Hey." Her voice is weak, her throat dry.

Oliver hands her a glass of water as Clark helps her sit up. She drinks a bit and relaxes back against the soft pillows. "How long?

"Eleven hours and 56 minutes," Oliver says as he pushes her hand with the glass back towards her mouth. "Try to drink more," he says softly. "I called into the Daily Planet for you. You officially have the day off."

She smiles hesitantly at him.

"You're covering Queen Industries newest philanthropic venture. It should take a few days." His voice makes it clear he expects her to remain out of work for the duration.

Clark frowns at Oliver's high handed way. "Do you want me to take you home Chloe?"

"No. Emil needs to check her out first." Oliver denies her the opportunity to respond, not even bothering to look at Clark as he nixes the other man's offer.

Bart and Emil appear in the doorway along with a rush of air, Emil looking slightly green. The doctor enters the room, eyes on his patient and Bart stands in the door, his forehead lined with worry. "Hey 'Licious, you OK?"

"I'm fine."

Emil senses the tension in the room, noting Clark glaring at Oliver, while Oliver's gaze was only for Chloe, and takes charge. "Chloe, will you let me look you over? Please don't say no and make the trip unnecessary."

She looks unsure but nods, glancing down for the first time to see she's dressed in what she assumes is one of Oliver's large t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. "Yeah, it's OK. Clark, you should go. Don't say anything to Lois, OK?"

She dismisses him easily and Clark only hesitates a moment, before leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Call if you need anything, I'll check up on you later." Sending another glare of warning and threat at Oliver, his meaning clear 'take care of her or else' he is gone in another woosh of air.

Emil looks at Oliver, his gaze steady as he regards the man who employed him, funded valuable research, and who Emil respected for trying to do good in the world. The man who he was currently keeping secrets from.

Oliver's nods is choppy as he walks towards the door. "Are you hungry, Chloe? Whatever you want."

She tries to smile confidently, attempting to show that his worry is unnecessary. "French toast? And a blueberry muffin. And-"

"Coffee. I know." He smiles at her gently and shuts the door behind him.

Emil sits down and take's her wrist, checking her pulse. Chloe looks at him warily.

"I assume since Ollie's not in here yelling at me, you're the one who changed my clothes?"

Emil nods. "Last night, yes."

"But Oliver didn't see, and Clark…?"

"They assumed the blood on you was Oliver's. You were already healing when I got here. Otherwise…" he lets that hang. "You won't be able to keep it from them forever."

Chloe had used her ability enough times to know the drill by now, she absorbed the physical injury, and manifested it for a short period before it healed. The longer lasting side effect was the depletion of her energy. She refused to think of it as her life force. Too Star Trek and too scary.

"Do the scars last long?" Emil asks.

Chloe looks at him, her eyes tired, but she shakes her head. "Not long. Depends on the injury I guess." She runs her hand over her shoulder, just a few inches above her heart and feels the ridge of scar tissue in a circle there, her body still tender and achy. "Dr. Hamilton. Emil, please don't tell them. It won't change anything. I'm still going to heal them if they get hurt. Knowing won't change that."

Emil frowns, but nods his assent. He feels guilty for lying to Oliver, by not giving him this information, but knew that the younger man already felt guilty enough. And like Chloe said, it wouldn't make a difference. Oliver was going to do everything in his power so she never had to heal him again, and Chloe would heal him again if it was needed.

"Thank you. Now, if I could just ask one more favor?"

Emil doesn't have a medical reason to object to her request, only a common sense one. Chloe wants to go home and asks him to reassure Oliver that she is safe to do so. Emil agrees, thinking that Oliver isn't likely to let her go home alone regardless of what she wants or what her doctor says.

As soon as she finishes breakfast, an uncomfortable meal spent with Bart staring at her with wonder and Oliver brooding in her direction, his dark emotions filling the room with tension, Chloe is trying to find her shoes and head towards the door. She's surprised that Oliver doesn't argue, as she babbles about being fine, just needed a few more hours of sleep and how her last walk of shame was so long ago this should be a novel experience. She gets to the elevator and hits the button to go down but nothing happens. She frowns and hits it again, entering the code to activate it, but it still doesn't move.

Oliver's voice floats across the loft to her. "I locked it down."

She steps back into the loft, glaring at him. "I want to go home Oliver. I'm tired."

He can sees she's on the verge of exhaustion, and stands up walking towards her. "I'm guessing that you're not going to answer any of my questions."

She stares at him, her expression stubborn.

"And you're not going to agree to stay here for the day."

She frowns, but her face loses some of its tension. "No. I'd rather sleep in my own bed."

"I'll drive you home."

She looks confused, not sure what to make of his easy capitulation.

CO-CO-CO

Later that afternoon Chloe exits her bathroom, fresh from a shower, her hair hanging wet around her face, a light weight robe covering her body. Walking past the partial wall that sectioned off her bed from the living room she sees Oliver sitting on her couch, reading a stack of papers. She stops, caught off guard by his presence.

"I thought you went home."

"I did. Work, home again, and now here. What would you like for dinner?" He barely glances up at her, his reply deceptively easy. "Did you get some rest?"

She frowns at him.

"How do you feel?"

When she refuses to answer yet again, he sets aside the papers and gets off the couch. She reads the controlled anger in his movements as he takes the two steps needed to be in front of her. His hand tilts her face up softly, looking for signs of pain or tiredness. She tries to bear up under his intense inspection but doesn't last long, tilting her head out of his hold and reaching up a hand to rub over her shoulder without thinking. He follows her hand's movement and before she realizes his intent, gentle fingers are pushing back the fabric of her robe, baring her shoulder to his view.

He sees the scar there from _his_ wound and curls his fingers around her shoulder to hold her in place while he looks at the wound closely, realizing that its hurting her, that while she's not injured currently she had been, that she felt pain. He's remorseful, his face filled with guilt and loathing, but she tries to downplay it.

"We all do what we can for the cause Oliver." She says as she pulls the robe back up over her shoulder, pulling it tight, covering her skin from his view. If that wasn't a clear enough gesture, she steps back from him.

His face is unreadable as he looks at her. "Ollie."

"What?" She is adorably confused, her mouth tilting up at the corners at what appears to her to be a non-sequitur.

She's smiling, but he still feels her emotional walls standing strong between them, like they had ever since her aborted wedding day.

"My friends call me Ollie. We're friends right?" His words are a question, but his tone suggests he knows the answer, and the answer is no. "You saved my life last night. That should make us friends. You nearly died for me, you're hurting now because of me. " He makes a deliberate attempt to pull back his feelings of guilt over her injury. "Add that to the fact that you've kept my secrets for…how long now?"

Her response is calm, composed. "Of course we're friends. Last night… last night wasn't special Oliver. I saved you. How many times have you saved me? Consider us one step closer to evening the score."

She walks the few steps across her small living room to the door, clearly suggesting that he should leave. He turns, his eyes following her, but he doesn't move.

"I'm still pretty tired Oliver."

He still doesn't budge. A muscle ticks in his jaw as his dark intense eyes stare her down. She doesn't flinch, tries not to look uncomfortable or at all nervous. She forces herself to relax, and he can see that even now, exhausted, in pain, there are no cracks in her defensive walls.

Her full lips curve into a smile. He feels his jaw tighten even more. She's not mocking him, not challenging him directly. She's just unaffected. In truth she's too tired to care right now.

"Ollie." His voice is hard. Demanding.

He finally gets a response. A glimmer in her eyes that resembles the Chloe he'd known. Amused, knowing. He feels the flair of optimism in his chest.

Her lips compress a bit, her easy smile growing more sardonic. One eye brow raises. "Ollie." She says easily, her smile tired, her tone suggesting he was a spoiled child she was placating.

Her capitulation is the exact opposite of giving in. She thought if she called him by his nickname, he'd leave. Losing a battle, winning the war. He reads it for what it is.

She opens the door and he walks towards it, stopping in the doorway. He knows if he walks out she'll close it in his face, a physical manifestation of the barriers between them.

He put his hand over hers on the doorknob, and she withdraws quickly. He steps forward into her space and she retreats without thought, unsure of his motives. "Thanks for saving my life Chloe."

She frowns, something about his words not feeling right.

"I'll send Bart with some food. Soup and a sandwich. Comfort food." He closes the door behind him and she frowns feeling off kilter, and not from the injury or energy drain of her ability. It was him. Oliver was acting weirder than usual with her. She frowned, wondering what he was up to.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning Oliver visits Emil at his lab at Metropolis General Hospital in the new Laura Queen Research Wing.

"Oliver, what brings you here today?"

Emil is nervous that Oliver will discover more about Chloe's ability, and wonders how angry the young billionaire will be when he does.

"I assume you know that Chloe physically absorbs the injuries she heals?"

Emil nods, his mouth tightly compressed. Oliver knew that Emil knew, knew that he'd kept Chloe's secret.

"She trusts you. That's good. But I can't say I appreciate you keeping things from me, Doctor."

"She has a right to her privacy," Emil defends his position.

Oliver nods, clearly not happy, but not angry enough to do anything about it. "I wanted to see about your advancements with refining Dr. Black's RL-65."

"I'm making progress, but not enough. I can minimize the effects on the amygdala, but not eliminate them. And the drug is addictive. You know that. Adjusting the formula to control for those two side effects renders it useless in its primary purpose."

"So it can never be released for widespread use," Oliver determines, not sounding too upset at the prospect of so much in lost revenue.

"No," Emil agrees.

"But if it was kept controlled, used in limited applications," Oliver lets Emil know where he's going with this visit.

"Playing God? I thought doctors were supposed to be the ones suffering from that complex, but I suppose heroes have their own vulnerability to it."

"Acknowledging that I'm mortal, that my team is mortal is the opposite of a God complex. I don't want Chloe to have to heal me or anyone else ever again. The price is too high."

"I know you don't want to discuss this, but Chloe's power…" Emil's tone is hesitant.

"No," Oliver's denial is absolute.

"Project 33.1 may have been a nightmare of human rights violations, but if she agreed…"

"I said no," Oliver says with tone to match his harsh expression.

Emil squares his shoulders, meeting Oliver's opposition head on. "They had success in extracting abilities, replicating them."

"The answer is no. She's been a lab rat enough already."

"Shouldn't that be her choice?" Emil had no doubt Chloe would have reservations about allowing him to extract her power, but that she would agree. She would see the bigger picture. She possessed a reserve of strength and clarity of purpose rare in most people. She knew what sacrifice was, and would sacrifice her own comfort for her friends, for the world.

Oliver's face and voice are hard. "I'm making it for her, and if she has a problem with it, I'll handle it. But you will never mention this idea to her. Is that clear?"

"That sounds like a threat, Oliver."

"I'm hoping it doesn't need to be, but let me be clear. Chloe is not to be experimented on. I will do whatever it takes to protect her from whatever or whoever tries to exploit her."

"Does she know that you're in love with her?" Emil expected the abrupt question to throw Oliver. He expected denials. He got neither.

"No, but I'm working on that."

Emil smiles. Sometimes Oliver in all his confidence and wealth was intimidating. He was an impressive man. But here he was laid bare by love. There was nothing more human and normal that to love and want to protect the one you loved. Chloe was a good influence on Oliver. She grounded him. But if she kept him chasing after her much longer it could go badly.

"If you're done laughing at me now…" Oliver says, eyeing Emil's easy amused expression.

Emil tries to control his smile, feeling compassion even as he sees the humor of the situation. "How long have you known?" He asks, honestly curious.

"Sometime around hour five."

Emil sobers, remembering Chloe's too still, nearly dead body from the night before

"If R65 was controlled, only used sparingly, never repeated in a short timeframe, it would work and the side effects would be minimized, yes?" Oliver wants to nail down the particulars of safe usage.

"Yes." Emil responds reluctantly. "The patient would need to be monitored, the effects could vary, the effect on the amygdala could cause uncharacteristic behavior. Harmful behavior."

"I'm aware. But this is good. We have a plan." Oliver declares decisively, despite Emil's reservations. "Good. Have a few doses prepared. We'll keep them at Watchtower and take a few along on each mission. We'll only use them for severe injuries, and when we do, we'll alert you immediately. Work up a protocol and send it to me."

Emil knew what was driving Oliver. Seeing Chloe hurt, seeing her absorb even small injuries and pain was difficult for Oliver, for everyone, but seeing her basically die, having to wait for her to come back to life, not knowing if this time would be the time she didn't come back, was too much for Oliver. It would be too much for any man in love. Emil didn't blame Oliver for wanting to never experience that version of hell again. And the drug in moderation could be effective and pose manageable side effects.

CO-CO-CO

Cut to Oliver sitting on a rooftop across from Chloe's apartment, dressed in his Green Arrow gear. He watched her move back and forth inside, obviously cleaning up from a late dinner. His heart clenches and he feels a lassitude set in. He didn't know what to do now. He'd tried to break through her defenses, tried to be there for her, tried to give her time to come to him, and that was just when he thought he was missing their friendship. Now that he finally admitted that what he felt was so much more than mere friendship, he had no idea what to do.

She was determined to keep him out, and he wasn't sure she was wrong anymore. He wanted her, but maybe she was better off away from him. Except she wasn't away from him. She wanted to be part of what they were doing, he'd never forced he into it. And she was good at it.

No it seemed the only thing she didn't want was him.

CO-CO-CO

_AN- No big rant this time, just a note that I've finished watching all the eps from season 6-10 (current). So there are still things I don't understand, but I'm OK with that. Thought if I were to offer a note, the zombie ep was a bit disappointing, but Oliver with stubble and black leather is totally going ot make an appearance in this story. Yummy._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** jenwin23  
**Title:** Epiphanies  
**Rating:** PG13 for now  
**Summary:** Chloe realizes something right before she marries Jimmy and changes her mind. Returning to her life her friends try to figure out what happened but Chloe is just trying to figure out where she goes from here.  
**Disclaimer:** Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.  
**Warning:** Lots of changes to the timeline. Consider all the seasons spoiled, but the story begins in an altered Season 8. Some violence and swearing, eventually some smut.  
**Word count:** 6473

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. She returns to the ISIS foundation, the Daily Planet, and her part time role as Watchtower, but she has changed. Everyone notices the changes but Oliver is the one most insistent on figuring her out. Chloe begins to sort things out and relaxes, socializing with the others again. She continues to distance herself from Oliver, and one night after being injured on patrol he finds out about her healing ability. They continue their stalemate, but Oliver realizes it's not just his friend he's missing after Chloe heals him again, when he is shot and nearly dies. _

**Chapter 6**

Chloe takes the few days off work that Oliver got her, resting up, and catching up on sleep and work at the Isis Foundation. Oliver stops by each day for lunch or dinner, never calling ahead, not giving her the chance to turn him down. She's cautious around him, sensing a change in him, but unable to determine what it is.

She wants to tell him she's fine, that she recovers quickly and without lasting side effects. But she doesn't want to bring it up, doesn't want him to start questioning her, doesn't want to think about the dark cold oblivion she remembers. It's where she goes while she's gone. Somewhere between living and dead. She doesn't like to think about it.

He keeps his word and gives her an exclusive about a new charity endeavor, but not one for Queen Industries, one Oliver is supporting as himself, from his personal fortune. It's a new arm for Doctors Without Borders, providing them with their own aircraft and quick deploying post disaster relief unit. The majority of the endeavor is equipment and supplies and three full time staff to negotiate their team's entry to various locations where disasters, either natural or manmade were expected. Half the problem was getting in, Oliver aimed to negotiate terms and gain permissions before the disaster hit, allowing relief workers to get on the ground within hours of the initial disaster. Chloe couldn't help but be impressed. It was a problem anyone following international relief efforts was aware of, but Oliver had seen a possible solution and was willing to put his money behind it to make it a reality.

Somehow she found herself relaxing in his company, no longer tense and anxious when he was near. She had missed him. During all the time she'd pushed him away, she'd missed his friendship. She wasn't ready to invite him back into her life, knew that would be folly, but she wasn't upset that he was around more.

Sitting on a park bench, just a few blocks from the Isis Foundation office, she sets her sandwich down in her lap and turns her head to look at him. He looks back at her, waiting for her to speak the words that clearly want to get out.

She finally decides to go for it, and her words rush out either trying to escape before she loses her courage or finish before he can shut her down. "Ollie, I don't want to open a door to this discussion, but I want to say something. Can you do that for me, can you just let me say it and not take it as an opening to-"

"Yes."

Her smile that reaches her eyes rewards him momentarily, before darkening with worry, her smile fading. "You need to be more careful. You've been shot two times in just a few weeks. You need to…" She takes a deep calming breath. "Can you be more careful, and maybe look into some Kevlar?" She pleads with a winning, though anxious smile.

He laughs. "Yeah, I think I can do that Sidekick."

"Can you do it quickly?" She asks plaintively.

He looks down and nods, then looks back up at her. "I'm working on it as we speak."

Oliver knew that Emil's improvements to the drug Dr. Black had developed and would be a big step in keeping the team safe and keeping Chloe from feeling the need to heal them, but preventing injuries before they happened would be better.

In a quiet voice so as not to be overheard he tells her that Bruce Wayne had sent a thin flexible Kevlar prototype to Oliver. Bruce needed a patent that QI held to finish the design and the two old friends were in talks to enter into a joint venture to develop the ultra thin and light weight body armor for the US military. The prototype being put together by Bruce's Chief Scientific Officer and acting CEO, Lucius Fox, was a suit for Oliver.

Chloe is surprised, she'd never heard Oliver mention Gotham's resident playboy billionaire, but she supposed the two men had plenty in common. Both orphans, both rich, both with reputations for enjoying the good life, and both with mysterious periods of missing time in the 20s. Chloe knew Oliver had been on the island for part of that time, but he'd never mentioned where he'd disappeared to later, after he'd come back to the States and broken up with Tess Mercer.

"So, I take it that he knows about your love of the color green and leather?" She asks.

Oliver smiles and tosses the wrappers from their lunch into a nearby trash can, the wrappers easily landing inside. "He does. He's an old friend."

Chloe looks skeptical, but when it came to keeping the Green Arrow's identity secret she trusted Oliver. They stand up and he slings an arm over her shoulder, happy that she lets him keep it there for a few minutes before putting some distance between them as they walk back towards Isis.

CO-CO-CO

Back on the job at the Daily Planet, Chloe finds that she has a new editor, Katharine Graham. The new editor has no concerns with the days Chloe had been out and is happy with her story, asking only for minimal edits. She puts Chloe's story on Oliver on the front page of the features section, and lets Chloe pursue her own story ideas for the week. Chloe's not sure why Lex would want to highlight Oliver's good deeds, but doesn't feel compelled to look deeper immediately, filing it under 'research to do on a rainy day'. Instead she focuses on a new story, completely non-meteor related.

That's how Chloe ends up in the neighborhood of Logan Heights that abuts Suicide Slums five nights later, following a story about a slum lord that lead to the discovery of what was likely a human trafficking ring. Chloe wants to break the story, but knew in all likelihood she should call in Clark or Oliver.

She negotiates with herself, as soon as she had proof, or a location, she'd call them. Following leads all week, she finally has a location and can't quite resist sneaking into the building to see what she can find out. What she finds is a big scary looking guy guarding the door to the basement. She sneaks around the outside of the building looking for another way in, but finds that all the windows are too small, boarded up and covered with bars. Giving up, and resolving to call for help from her car, she rounds the side of the building and sees an ambulance parked and abandoned.

She hears the dispatch calling for ambulance 214, then hears Davis's name called out, the dispatch operator obviously worried, and looks around but doesn't see anyone. Fearing the worst for Davis, who she considered a friend, who had been so helpful before he'd kissed her and made her uncomfortable with him, she goes looking, taking out her taser, and trying to blend into the shadows.

In the alley a half block over, she finds him. He's fighting with four men, street thugs from the look of them. He knocks two of them down and the third hits Davis with a bat, knocking him to his knees, Chloe tasers that one and the fourth grabs her causing her to cry out and alerting Davis to her presence.

"Chloe!" Davis shouts to start to lose control. He looks fearful as he feels the transformation begin to ripple through his body. He'd woken up enough times now, missing hours, covered in blood, surrounded by bodies to know what was happening.

But Chloe is too busy to notice, she throws her head back into the guys face, breaking his nose and making him release her as he howls with pain. The man stumbles away, and Davis sees that she's not in danger anymore and begs her to leave but she rushes over to him.

"Davis, are you all right? Can you walk?"

"Chloe, just go, get out of here!" He begs her as he leans forward on his knees, trying to control the transformation. Unseen by her his skin darkens, and bony protrusions begin to sprout from his cheek and forehead. "For your own good, get out of here," he shouts, and groans loudly in pain as his body begins to transform.

"Davis, it's OK. They can't hurt you now," she reassures him as she reaches out a hand to place on his shoulder.

As soon as she touches him the transformation stops, reversing, and Davis is human again. He looks stunned and grateful as he turns around to look at Chloe. "You saved me," he says in hollow adoration.

Chloe's eyebrows draw together at his over the top response and she tries to brush it off. "Just happened to be in the right place at the right time," she says lightly.

She helps him to his feet and they stumble towards the ambulance as he explains that it was a bogus call, that they wanted to steal the drugs from the ambulance. Davis insists on taking her back to the hospital to be checked out, and she agrees only because she wants out of this neighborhood now, and can't tell where she is to get back to her car. She could look it up on her laptop later, during daylight, thinking for the first time that driving a piece of junk was good for something. And since the car was conveniently tagged with a GPS tracker that only she and Victor knew about, finding it should be a breeze.

Davis rushes Chloe into the emergency room, and because of his relationship with the staff, Chloe is seen immediately. Chloe regards the nurses warily and then closes her eyes in a silent groan as Emil comes towards her.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Emil sounds calm even as he checks her over for injuries, probing the bump forming on the back of her head.

She grimaces. "I say yes, but somehow I think you'll insist on issuing your own determination."

Davis looks from the high ranking doctor who was on a first name with Chloe and frowns.

Emil gets her moved to a private exam room and concludes that besides a headache and a likely minor concussion she's fine. He scolds her affectionately that she gets in more trouble than Oliver and the team combined, but clamps his mouth shut as Davis enters the room again hesitantly.

"Will she be alright?" Davis's dark serious eyes take in her bruised arms and slightly dilated eyes.

"Yes, with a good night's sleep and if she takes it easy for a few days, she'll be fine." Emil tries not to smile in response to Chloe's too innocent look and grin, shaking his head.

In the hallway, Jimmy walks by, looking at his camera's LCD screen, reviewing some pictures from an earlier accident that shut down the I-670 freeway. He hears Chloe's voice and stops seeing her in a room, visible behind the open blinds, with Davis Bloom and a doctor. Davis is looking at her like the sun rises and sets with her every breath and Jimmy feels his heart clench and anger wash through him.

Emil and Chloe converse awkwardly, trying not to reveal anything, and finally Chloe smiles at Davis. "Davis, could you…would you mind getting me something to eat? I'm starving. Maybe a muffin?"

Davis looks only too happy to be doing anything for her and walks off quickly to fulfill his quest after giving her a long look full of emotion and questions.

Emil quickly hooks up an IV to her arm and Chloe scowls at him. "You're dehydrated. That won't help the headache. And why were you out there alone?"

"It wasn't a…team assignment. My day job as a reporter sometimes puts me in less than desirable locations."

Her words are light, and Emil looks at her seriously, but sees that any lecture he gave would be ignored. Chloe was young, but she was not impressionable. His words would have little impact on her decisions. He checks her vitals again, then gets a page back to the ER. She waves him away. I'm fine."

He snorts his disbelief. "Keep the ice pack on your head, and don't move. You need to let the IV finish."

She frowns and grumbles about him trying to freeze her with ice and a cold IV.

Jimmy watches as the doctor exits her room, leaving her alone, and he rushes in. "Is this why you dumped me at the altar? Davis Bloom?" Jimmy's voice is angry and loud.

Chloe looks shocked to see him, and his strident words make her head pound. "You don't know what you're talking about," she tries to head him off.

"No, I think I see it pretty clearly now. You spent our whole relationship putting others before me. First Clark and now Davis?" His voice was harsh, and Chloe knew he was hurt and masking it with anger.

"Jimmy I know you're upset." Her expression is pained.

"I realize now, that you don't trust me, you never did." Jimmy's anger is clear, and Chloe can barely defend herself knowing that he's right.

"You don't understand…"

"What I don't understand is why you agreed to marry me in the first place," he says with a bitter tone.

Chloe's face is drawn with regret and sadness. "I never meant to hurt you, I couldn't marry you, but not because of Davis…"

"Then tell me why!" Jimmy yells. "For once, just give me a straight answer, tell me the truth! Or do you even know what the truth is anymore?"

Suddenly Oliver is there in the doorway to her small room, towering over Jimmy. His hard gaze sweeps over Chloe, her arms bruised, an ice pack in her hands, an IV in her arm, and her face filled with misery. He grabs Jimmy by the neck, jerking the smaller man back out of her room before he even knows Oliver is there. Oliver gives him a hard shove down the hallway and Jimmy stumbles and falls to his knees, spinning to look up at Oliver, his eyes filled with frenzied resentment.

Oliver's eyes burn with barely repressed rage, and Jimmy blinks and backs down immediately. He laughs hollowly as he climbs to his feet. "Another guy she has no reason to know, no explanation for. She's all yours man. I'm done."

Jimmy walks past Oliver, and when he is right next to the intimidating billionaire, Oliver speaks low enough that only Jimmy can hear. "You are done. Stay away from her."

Before Jimmy can even react to the obvious threat, Oliver is back in Chloe's room, shutting the door behind him. Davis had come running when he heard the commotion, recognizing Jimmy's voice, but gets there too late to do anything. He sees Jimmy's retreating back his shoulders slumped, and looks into Chloe's room, wanting to go to her, but Oliver already has his arm around her shoulders, slowly turning her into his chest and hugging her as her body shudders with unshed tears.

Davis feels rage fill him, seeing another man, a man she was clearly familiar and comfortable with, touch her and comfort her, when it should be him. Jimmy glances over his shoulder and seeing Davis, glares at the other man and then at Chloe and Oliver behind the blinds in the exam room, before storming off.

Davis hadn't officially met Oliver Queen the night Chloe had called for his help when the man had been poisoned. Chloe had simply said Oliver was a friend and needed help. Help Davis had been only too glad to offer her. But the way that the man was looking at her now, was not a look between friends. Davis felt the beast within him struggle to get out.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe has to argue with both Emil and Oliver, managing to keep them from calling Lois and Clark, making Chloe's eyes cut both of them with anger. "I'm not a child. Lois and Clark are not my parents. If I want to go home, I can and I will. Is that clear?"

Emil looks resigned, but Oliver just looks concerned. "You hit your head…"

"No, I hit someone with my head," she corrects with a chiding tone. "It's a bump and a headache. Hardly life threatening."

"But you have an IV, clearly there's more to it," Oliver counters.

Emil sighs. "She was a bit dehydrated, so I gave her fluids. She's right. She should be fine to go home, but I'd be more comfortable if you weren't alone Chloe."

Happy now that she's won, she smiles. "I'll be fine. If it will make you feel better, I'll call you first thing in the morning."

Oliver looks less accepting of this plan. "I'll take you home."

"I don't need-"

"I'm taking you home. You're in no condition to drive." She thinks about her car somewhere in Suicide Slums and concedes the point rather than tell Oliver where her car actually is and receive a lecture.

He drives her back to her small apartment, parking in the only available spot on the street, at a red curb.

"Oliver, you'll get a ticket," she protests as he walks around to help her out of his low slung Aston Martin. He escorts her inside, taking her keys from her to unlock the door. He does a visual sweep of her apartment for threats, then ushers her inside, ignoring her annoyed look. He locks the door behind them, before walking over to her refrigerator to check to see if she has anything to eat. Chloe collapses on her secondhand but comfortable couch and watches him with puzzled eyes.

"Did you skip dinner?" Her voice is faintly amused.

"No, but you did. And your refrigerator is more pathetic than mine. I'll be right back. What do you want? Chinese, Thai, Indian, or Italian?" He grabs her keys up from the table where he'd set them down next to her purse.

"Oliver you don't have to…"

"I know, but I still am. So what will it be?"

When he returns holding no less than three bags of Italian take out, he runs his hand through his dark blonde hair, brushing off the rain drops that were clinging to the soft strands of his spiky hair.

Chloe looks out the window and sees the rain drops sliding down the glass. "You really didn't have to."

He glances over at her as he's plating up some lasagna for her. "I know." Delivering the food to her he stays standing, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So are you gonna let me stay or should I see myself out?"

She looks up at him, standing over her in a way that could be threatening, if not for the fact that she knew him, trusted him, and his eyes were soft and hopeful but guarded at the same time. The corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile. "Are you hungry? You bought enough food."

He nods and heads back to the kitchen to fix a plate for himself. "I wanted you to have enough for a few days."

Her smile widens, her expression soft. "Thank you. You are a good friend Ollie."

His dark eyes regard her, taking her words at face value, but sensing a slight shift on the way things had been between them since she decided not to marry Jimmy Olson, who Oliver had never thought was good enough for her.

As they sit and eat, the TV on in the background, neither notice a man standing outside in the rain across the street from Chloe's building, watching the shadows inside the apartment. The rain soaked through Davis's clothes, but he didn't notice the wet or the cold. He was focused on what was happening inside, and was determined to wait until Oliver left for the night.

CO-CO-CO

After the night Oliver stayed with her after she got out of the hospital, yet again, things with them changed. Chloe had convinced herself that she had to keep Oliver at a distance in order to survive loving him. But she'd already acknowledged that she missed him, his friendship. She genuinely liked him, and knew that her determined avoidance of him over the last few months had hurt his feelings. She didn't want that. She wasn't sure how close of friends they could be, but it wasn't his fault she'd fallen for him. It wasn't his fault that seeing him with another woman had shattered everything she thought she knew about her relationship with Jimmy in a heartbeat and sent her on a journey of self discovery.

They met for lunch and coffee, and Oliver brought food for them to share before missions or while Chloe was doing research at Watchtower. AC, Victor, and Dinah weren't in town much, off doing JLA missions and their own patrols or jobs in various locations. Bart came through Metropolis a few times a week, checking in or just coming by to flirt with Chloe or raid the kitchen. Chloe set up a weekly food delivery order so the cabinets at Watchtower were always stocked and she didn't have to waste time in the grocery store.

The team wasn't around much, but they were around enough to see the change between Oliver and Chloe. They were spending time together, which was a change, but not the one that had them all smiling. What they all had noticed and were enjoying were the soulful looks Oliver sent Chloe's way with regularity. He was always watching her, waiting. And all the members of the JLA knew what he was waiting for. A chance. An opening. Unfortunately for Oliver, but adding to the team's enjoyment was the fact that Chloe was completely obliviousness to his impassioned looks and silent yearning.

Ever since the night Chloe had died saving his life Oliver had realized he didn't want Chloe to go back to who she was before, he liked her better now, and realized that this Chloe was closer to her true self. She had come into her own. She wasn't even 21 yet, but she was as confident in herself as Oliver was at 28.

He was enjoying getting to know her all over again. He was working hard to get their friendship back on solid ground, and was grateful she wasn't slamming the door in his face anymore, but he didn't want their relationship to go back to what it was before. There was no going back.

He wanted more. He wanted Chloe. Whoever she was now, whoever she would be in the future. And he didn't want her as friend or sidekick. He wanted her as his partner, his lover. She had changed their relationship, and now that he wasn't out in the cold, he appreciated it. Now it was time to figure out the path forward.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver watches Chloe as she and Bart banter back and forth in the Watchtower, Bart flirting and trying to wear Chloe down while she framed her rejections in the softest possible terms. It was their game. It didn't bother Oliver too much. If Chloe had been interested in Bart she would have taken him up on one of his million previous offers.

No, the problem Oliver was mulling over was how to shift his own relationship with Chloe from "friend" to "boyfriend." Chloe had been through a lot, and he didn't want to push her and lose his chance. He also didn't want to wait too long.

Oliver was relatively new to being "just friends" with women. He'd been friendly with a lot of women in his life, but most if not all became sexual partners. He'd worked to be friends with Lois after their breakup, and Chloe had become a friend through their work with the JLA, and now there was Dinah, a teammate, a friend. But Oliver rarely saw Lois and Dinah. It was easy to be friends with them. He didn't want more than friendship.

Oliver struggled with what to do, never having been in this situation before. He had never had any difficulty communicating to a woman that he wanted more than friendship. And he'd never had trouble sealing the deal. The Queen charm was legendary in his social circle. But Chloe had him firmly parked in the friend zone and Oliver didn't know how to get out of it.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver's concern over people learning about Chloe's healing ability was never far from his mind. He knew that Jimmy was usually considered a good guy, but he was weak and uninformed. He had been manipulated before, and could be again.

Oliver hated that he was even considering it, but he had to figure out a way to make Jimmy forget. That kind of thought, that assumption that he had the right to control someone else so ruthlessly disturbed Oliver. It was too much like Lex. But Oliver believed the ends justified the means and keeping Chloe safe from exploitation and experimentation was worth breaking whatever moral code Oliver tried to hold.

In the end the solution was simple. A new drug about to clear FDA testing, a good doctor skilled in hypnosis, and a break in at Jimmy's one night and it was done. Jimmy wasn't harmed, never even knew what happened.

Oliver trusted his team, knew they'd keep Chloe's secret. And he knew they'd help him keep it from everyone else.

Oliver entered Queen Industries Star City headquarters for electronics R&D to find Victor behind a work table filled with electronic parts.

"Oliver, what brings you here?" Victor asks.

"I was in town, thought I'd check in." Oliver's response is as much for the rest of the staff as it is for Victor.

Victor nods and leads Oliver back to his private secured office where they can speak privately. "Why are you really here?"

Neither man sits down. Victor stands with his arms crossed and Oliver paces lightly examining his surroundings restlessly.

"I need to talk to you. If Lex or any of his minions ever discover Chloe's ability…." He hesitates, then meets Victor's eyes . "If that happens we need to contain the situation. Immediately."

Victor knows what Oliver is suggesting, yet his words are bland. "I agree."

"Whatever action is necessary."

Victor nods his agreement, his eyes serious. "I've been Luthor's lab rat before. No way is that going to happen to Chloe."

Oliver nods, the tension in his body easing a bit now that he knew he had Victor's support. "Lex knows she's meteor infected. He doesn't know what her ability is, but we both know the he'll be watching, waiting, biding his time."

Victor sits on the edge of his desk, thinking. "What if we made Lex believe she had another ability, something inconsequential and of no value?"

Oliver looks up, surprised. He hadn't considered that. "We'd have to be sure to pick one that there was no possible benefit to for Lex."

"I'll look in the old files, see what kind of abilities that Lex wasn't interested in." Victor offers.

"That's a good plan. One I hadn't considered."

The two are silent for a minute, mulling over the plan and what could happen if they failed, if Lex or someone else learned Chloe could heal with a touch. Lex wasn't the only one who would kill, blackmail or kidnap to control such an ability.

"If it doesn't work…" Victor trails off, not stating the obvious.

"Whatever it takes," Oliver reiterates.

"You know Chloe and Boy Scout will never agree to this. We're talking about killing Lex. And maybe others too." Victor states the obvious.

"I know, we can try other options, but this information can't get out, anyone who finds out, anyone who would use it, use her…" Oliver looks down, then up again at his friend and teammate. His eyes are filled with resolve. "I'll face the consequences if and when they come."

"Why are you really here Ollie?" Victor knew Oliver didn't need his help to arrive at this decision or to follow through. Oliver was their leader, he called the shots, and they all respected him for his clear vision. And Oliver had clearly fallen for their Watchtower. He would do anything to protect her. It went without saying.

"If anything happens to me, I need to you to make sure that Lex never finds out about her."

Victor nods gravely. "You have my word."

They remain silent for a moment, then Victor speaks again. "You know, according to Chloe, Lex Luthor just saved her from whatever is killing people in Metropolis."

Oliver's jaw clenched at the reminder. "And you know the he would betray her and sell her out in the second it took him to calculate the market value of her ability."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is sitting at a café, a large ceramic cup of coffee steaming on the table before her as she types into her laptop at a rapid pace. Lois enters, unbeknownst to Chloe, and drops her bag loudly on the seat across from her cousin.

"Are you working or are we catching up?" The question constitutes Lois's greeting.

Chloe glances up with a smile. "I'll be done by the time you have your coffee."

Lois grunts in response but rolls her eyes and walks to the counter.

Later the girls are sitting across from each other, Chloe's laptop secured in her bag.

"So what's really going on Chlo?" Lois asks, her keen gaze fixed on her baby cousin. "I know you didn't really ask me her to talk about shoes and Lucy's new boyfriend."

Chloe hesitates.

"Spill before I beat it out of you like a piñata at a five-year-old's birthday."

Chloe frowns then smiles. Lois's way of saying things was always a little off, but usually amusing. "I think I'm being followed." Even as she says it, her eyes search the window behind Lois.

Lois's eyes sharpen. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. At first I just thought it was my guilty conscience. But now…"

"Do you know who it is?" Lois finally registers that Chloe seated herself in the corner where she could see everyone in the coffee shop and no one could sneak up on her. Well they couldn't if she didn't get lost her story and forget to be watchful of her surroundings.

"No, but I know when I'm being followed. I'm not crazy Lois."

"Of course you're not. Have you told-"

Chloe cuts her off. "I thought we could handle this on our own." Chloe's look is amused determination.

Lois looks at Chloe with surprise, her lips tipping up in a smile, her eyes gleeful. "OK. What'd you have in mind Goldilocks? How are we gonna trap the big bad wolf?"

Chloe arches one eyebrow at the new nickname and mixed metaphor. "I was thinking we set a trap, I lead, you follow me with GPS, far enough back to be behind whoever it is."

"Hansel and Gretel stalk the stalker, I like it," Lois says with zeal.

"So you're in?" Chloe inquires hopefully. "Or do you have any more fairy tale references to insert into our plan?"

"I'm in, who needs boys? If Little Red Riding Hood could do it, you know the Lane-Sullivan women are up to the challenge," Lois states loftily. "It's not like Clark is ever around when you need him anyway."

Chloe laughs remembering the plentiful number of times Oliver or Clark had had to rescue her danger prone cousin. The cousins smile as they lean over the table, dropping their voices low so as not to be overheard as they lay out the plan.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe exits the Daily Planet walking briskly towards the Isis Foundation. It's January and the days are still short so the sky is dark when she exits the building at 5:30. She stops at her favorite coffee shop, Metro Café along the way, ordering an Almond Mocha, her favorite. Everything about her actions is routine.

She glances at the headlines at the newsstand as she passes by, noticing that Bruce Wayne is on the cover of The Buzz, a tabloid, for his recent affair with a Italian _principessa_. It crosses her mind that she hadn't seen Oliver on the cover of any tabloids or in the pages of the Metropolis Inquisitor. Before she can consider that further, she feels someone close behind her and tenses, her hand automatically going for the taser in her purse. The person passes by, and Chloe breathes a sigh of relief.

She knows Lois is behind her somewhere, probably hiding behind a building or a trash can or something the opposite of unobtrusive, but she still feels anxious. She wanted to know who was following her and why. Lex had planted a GPS tracker in her not that long ago, and she'd been kidnapped numerous times before. While she'd always gotten away in the end, the experience was never pleasant. If Lex's goons were after her again, she didn't know what she would do. She refused to consider that the only way she'd truly be safe is if she changed her identity and left Metropolis.

Chloe is getting closer to Isis and Lois still hasn't texted that she'd identified the person following her. Chloe didn't want this to drag on, she wanted it over. Seeing a corner flower stall she makes a quick detour an strikes up a conversation with the vendor, saying that she can't wait for spring and just wants a bouquet to brighten up her office. She selects a mix of bright flowers imported from South America and pays with cash.

A loud yell draws her attention and she turns, already knowing it was Lois. The plan had been for Lois to spot the person, and snap a picture, then meet up with Chloe. Of course Lois never stuck to a plan in her life. Chloe looks towards the sound and sees Lois yelling at a tall man a half block away. "Why are you following my cousin?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The dark haired man replies and Chloe recognizes his voice and walks faster.

"Sure you don't pal. I'm Lois Lane, and my cousin is Chloe. But you already know that."

Chloe arrives next to the feuding pair and confirms visually that it is Davis. "Lois…"

Davis glances at Chloe looking surprised. "Chloe."

"Ha! You do know her. Explain yourself." Lois is aggressively in Davis's face and he looks uncomfortable.

"Hi Davis. What's going on here?" Chloe asks in a reasonable tone.

"He's the one who's been following you," Lois declares. "How do you know him Chloe? What kind of freak are we dealing with? Meteor or garden variety stalker?"

Chloe cringes, but her eyes still show a cautious suspicion of Davis.

Davis's look shifts from uncomfortable to concerned. "Someone's been following you?" he asks Chloe.

"Yeah, you," Lois reiterates with conviction.

"Lois," Chloe holds up a calming hand, and Lois rolls her eyes but steps back from Davis. Chloe smiles her thanks and turns to Davis. "What are you doing here?"

Davis doesn't look or sound guilty when he replies. "I was at the sandwich shop, you know the one with the really good subs?" Chloe nods. "I saw you walk past. I tried to get your attention, but you must not have noticed me."

Chloe considers his answer, trying to ignore Lois who looks like a kindergartner dying to be called on to share with the class. Chloe glares at Lois meaningfully, keeping her quiet a bit longer. "Sorry about this." Her glance at Lois makes it clear she's apologizing for her cousin.

Lois looks indignant. "Chlo, I'm telling you…"

"It's fine Lois. Davis is a friend of mine," Chloe says firmly. Davis looks unhappy as Chloe grabs Lois's arm and tugs her down the street. "See you around Davis."

He nods and watches them go.

"Chloe…"

"Not yet Lois."

"But cuz-"

"Not yet." Chloe keeps them moving down the block at a good pace entering Isis and locking the door behind them. The office is empty, it's after business hours and there are no support group meetings scheduled for that night.

"He was following you."

"I know, he admitted as much," Chloe replies.

"He's the one, why'd you let him go?"

Chloe nods noncommittally and moves to the secret room firing up the computers and logging into the city's street cameras. Lois glances around. "Lana pays you well enough to afford all this?"

Chloe glances up. "No. Lana bought all this equipment, part of her divorce settlement or something. I get to use if free of charge."

Lois frowns wondering what Lana Lang would need with this advanced computer setup. She looks up at one of the many screens to see Chloe pull the feed from the cameras around the sandwich shop. Both girls watch as Chloe passes by, then Davis comes out and follows along behind her.

Chloe shakes her head. "It's just like he said."

Lois frowns in disagreement. Davis hadn't tried to get Chloe's attention. Maybe he'd called her name, but he could have easily caught up with her, but he'd deliberately stayed back. Chloe might not want to admit that her friend was her stalker but Lois was convinced. Lois plasters a bright smile on her face for her cousin. "How'd you say you knew him?"

Chloe explains about the bus accident, grimacing as she recalled that's the day Tess Mercer came into their lives. "Then when Oliver was poisoned, Davis helped out. We are…were kinda friends."

"Davis, what's his last name?" Lois asks.

"Bloom."

"And what did Mr. Bloom do to make you so uncomfortable around him, and don't bother denying it, I can read you like a book Chlo. I should seriously give you some lessons in lying."

Chloe smiles, trying not to laugh at Lois's completely uninformed opinion. "He kissed me. A few days before the wedding. I told him we were just friends, it's…been awkward ever since."

Lois narrows her eyes. Davis Bloom. She'd be keeping a close eye on him.

Chloe shuts down the feed. "Hey Lois, what happened to the Terrible Mercer, anyway? She's not editor anymore?"

Lois shakes her head, still focused on Davis. "No idea. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth cuz,' just be happy the bell has tolled and ding-dong the witch is dead and gone."

"Seriously Lo, have you been reading a compendium of fairy tales lately? Real life bringing you down?"

"Hardly, but since you mentioned it, we need a girls night out."

Chloe groans. "I walked right into that one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** jenwin23  
**Title:** Epiphanies  
**Rating:** PG13 for now  
**Summary:** Chloe realizes something right before she marries Jimmy and changes her mind. Returning to her life her friends try to figure out what happened but Chloe is just trying to figure out where she goes from here.  
**Disclaimer:** Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.  
**Warning:** Lots of changes to the timeline. Consider all the seasons spoiled, but the story begins in an altered Season 8. Some violence and swearing, eventually some smut.  
**Word count:** 10,713

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. She returns to the ISIS foundation, the Daily Planet, and her part time role as Watchtower, but she has changed. Everyone notices the changes but Oliver is the one most insistent on figuring her out. Chloe begins to sort things out and relaxes, socializing with the others again. She continues to distance herself from Oliver, and one night after being injured on patrol he finds out about her healing ability. They continue their stalemate, but Oliver realizes it's not just his friend he's missing after Chloe heals him again, when he is shot and nearly dies. Chloe rescues Davis from some thieves and ends up in the hospital. Davis, Jimmy and Oliver are all there, and no one is happy. Oliver and Chloe repair their friendship, and are spending time together. Chloe suspects someone is following her and enlists Lois's help to find out who. Oliver formulates a plan to keep Chloe off Lex's radar._

_Note- remember Lex is still alive so Oliver doesn't have control of LuthorCorp. Also in this reality, Tess did come to town, and was editor at the DP for a bit. _

_**Questions: Is Jimmy really the only guy Chloe ever slept with before Oliver? Lots of fics use that, but without watching seasons 1-6 I'm not sure. Is it considered fact/canon or just an informed guess? **_

_**Just watched Crossfire and uh, Oliver walks around his LuthorCorp office shirtless and brings hookers there (Mia)? Esp. hookers dressed in red and yellow pleather? Honestly…**_

Chapter 7

CO-CO-CO

Chloe's birthday falls on a Friday that year and Lois declares it a sign. Apparently that sign says 'party.' She puts together an impromptu gathering at the Ace of Clubs, getting Oliver to reserve the whole VIP section for their exclusive use.

Lois had assigned her intern at the DP to follow Chloe for the last few days, trying to get photo evidence that Davis was in fact following Chloe. Unfortunately, the intern, whatever his name was, was as incompetent at following Chloe as he was at making a decent cup of coffee. Lois was going to have to complete this mission on her own. But giving Chloe a happy birthday was first.

Lois invited all the Bullroom reporters, minus Jimmy, Oliver, Clark and their weird little friends, and the staff at Isis. Par for the course, Clark was not going to make it. Chloe arrives at the party in a green dress, and Lois greets her with a martini and an update. "Sorry Chlo, Clark's not here, something about a third cousin in Casper, Wyoming," Lois sounds annoyed.

Chloe smiles and shakes her head. "It's OK Lo. Clark had to go. You know how he feels about family."

"Whatever. Smallville will use any excuse to avoid attending an A list club," Lois scoffs. "He might have to wear something dressy." She smiles brightly, dismissing Clark's absence. "No matter. We're gonna have a good night. Probably better that old stick-in-the-mud isn't here to cramp our style."

Chloe looks a bit worried about what Lois might have planned, but smiles through her doubts.

Later Lois is tipsy and inside talking to some Daily Planet reporters about the big scuff up at the Mayor's last press conference when his chief of staff's mistress had started shouting obscenities at the stage.

Chloe wanders outside to the patio that overlooks the city. She looks at the view, the sun already having slipped below the horizon, and smiles. She thinks back to how much her life had changed in the last year, and decides that she's moving in the right direction.

She feels a large presence at her back before a wrapped box is set before her on the ledge. She smiles and looks over, finding Oliver standing there. Her smile deepens, mirth filling her green eyes.

"Oliver Queen, reduced to playing the part of delivery boy? Where's Lois to give you a tip?" she asks with a teasing smile. "You're late."

"Fashionably so," he banters with a smile.

She smiles back indulgently, then glances down at the plainly wrapped box. "You shouldn't have."

"It's from Clark. You want my gift you have to come back and rejoin the party."

They smile at each other and Chloe feels an awkwardness rise up between them. She frowns, used to feeling comfortable with Oliver despite her hidden love for him. "I should open this…"

Oliver loses his smile, not sure why she suddenly was pulling away from him. "Uh, Clark's sorry he couldn't make it. He and Bart are off -

"Dealing with a crisis in Keystone. I know," she says without rancor.

Oliver smiles back at her. "Let's see it."

Chloe opens the box to find a copy of _Tales of the Weird and Unexplained_. She lifts it out and looks at it wistfully. "Wow," she sighs, "I haven't seen this in ages." Her eyes are soft and wistful, lost in the past.

Oliver's eyes haven't left her face. "At the risk of you biting my head off and kicking me out of your party before I can even get a slice of cake…you OK?"

She turns to look at him, smiling lightly. "Yeah," she reassures him. "Birthdays just make me a little reflective. Before you got here I was just thinking how much has changed this year."

"Things didn't just change, Chloe. You changed them. You took control of your life." His tone is admiring, as is his gaze as he looks down into her eyes, taking in her large green eyes, smooth cheeks, and full lips. "Wanna give me a birthday wish and finally let me in on the secret?"

"What secret?" she laughs.

"Whatever happened to make you take stock of your life, change it to suit you."

He can see her defensive walls come up and curses himself. He just couldn't leave well enough alone.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Sorry, no can do. It's not your birthday. Wishes are reserved for the birthday honoree."

"Then I'll have to make sure you're in attendance at my next birthday," he teases.

She smiles back at him and lets him lead her inside. "You mentioned cake?" she asks.

He laughs. "I think Lois has a whole big cake reveal planned for later, but it's your party and you can do what you want to. So we can get you your cake, though you'll have to share with me, or we can get you out of your head and into the party, huh? Come on."

Her face is tender when she looks at him, biting her lip lightly, and drawing his eyes to her mouth. "Ollie…thanks for being here."

He knows that's not what she was going to say, but doesn't push her. As much as he still wants answers from her, this is her party, and she deserves to have fun.

Inside, Chloe makes the rounds chatting with everyone there the way a polite host should. Oliver watches her, wondering how much longer he'll have to wait for her to notice that he was offering her more than friendship.

The cake reveal comes with fanfare, like you'd expect from Lois, only instead of a cake it's a tall tower of cupcakes, the one on the top oversized and lit with a single tall candle. Oliver stands close to Chloe as she smiles in embarrassment as the party guests sing happy birthday to her.

Lois plucks the top cupcake down and hands it to Chloe with a wide smile "One year closer to the sweet release of death." Chloe frowns at her cousin's words and the crown Lois has stuck on her head.

"How perfectly morose," Chloe laughs. "I was thinking more along the lines of woo-hoo, I can finally retire my fake ID."

Lois hugs and kisses Chloe on the cheek before grimacing playfully. "Chloe, I hate to sing and run, but one of my sources just called, I have to go. I think I have an in at the factory uprising in Mexico City. With any luck our new editor will be sending me el primero claso to Mexico. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," She says with a sly look. "Love you." With those parking words, Lois runs off without waiting for a response.

Chloe watches her cousin go with a smirk, amused as ever by Lois's life. Chloe looks at the cupcake with its single candle then at Oliver. His smile falters when his phone rings from the pocket of his suit jacket. "Oh, Chloe, I have to... duty calls."

Chloe waves him away. "It's fine."

He hesitates. "I'm - I'm sorry. Happy birthday, Chloe." He kisses her on the cheek, causing her to blink in surprise, then moves towards the elevator bank, outside the doors to the club where it is quieter.

Before he's gone three steps, his progress is interrupted by a magician dressed in somewhat traditional, sexy costume of tuxedo jacket over white shirt, but instead of black pants there are fishnets ending at hot pants. "Now, there's a man who looks like he needs a little magic in his buttoned-up life," the woman states, her keen eyes on Oliver.

Oliver is startled. "Uh, you know what? I wouldn't want to steal the hocus-pocus away from the birthday girl." He leads the pretty magician back to Chloe. "How about a little something special for the someone who truly deserves it? OK?"

Oliver smiles at both women then exits rapidly, the phone already to his ear. Chloe smiles wryly as she is left standing alone.

Zatanna, the magician, offers her a sympathetic smile. "Rough birthday, huh?"

Chloe stops, her head tilting in consideration of the question. "No. Not really," she laughs. "Not at all actually. This year…well, I can't complain. It might not have been pretty, but, I'm in a better place now than last year. That's something, right?"

Zatanna nods in agreement. "So I can't temp you with a wish?"

Chloe glances at her Zatanna, her cupcake with it's still lit candle, then the direction Oliver went. "No. I'm good. Thanks." She looks over Zatanna's costume. "Love the outfit by the way. I'm Chloe."

"Zatanna," the magician smiles at the compliment and the two strike up a conversation about costumes, magic, and if Zatanna makes a good living at it. "I like you," Zatanna says with some surprise. "I rarely like other females."

Chloe laughs freely. "Well if you refer to them as 'females' I'd guess not." Chloe looks at the confident woman in front of her. She was very pretty with a dark mysterious beauty and provocative clothing. She could understand that most women would not react positively to her, but Chloe was certain in who she was and what she had to offer. Chloe had always been judged as second best compared to Lana or Lois in the beauty category, but Chloe came in first in a lot of other ways. Ways that mattered to her.

"You should come see my show. I'm in town through next weekend. I'll leave tickets for you at will call," Zatanna offers.

Some time later Chloe is standing by the bar with three of the Isis Foundation's five employees, when Oliver reappears at her side. He notes her nearly empty glass and beckons the bartender over.

"The birthday girl needs a drink."

Chloe turns to him in pleased surprise. "I thought you left?"

"Nope, just needed to take that call. I'm here for the long haul Sidekick. Just promise me the cake is good." His eyes are warm and steady on her.

"What is it with you and the cake?" she questions. They smile at each other and Oliver leans on the bar next to her, making himself comfortable but also making sure he's close if any guy there has ideas about approaching her. Oliver may not know how to make his move on Chloe, but he sure wasn't going to stand by and watch as another guy tried to steal her away.

CO-CO-CO

Cut to the streets of Metropolis. Lois is walking down a darkened street, her ill temper obvious. She approaches a modern highrise building, all glass and chrome. A tasteful sign declares it the Joyce Hall Office Building and Ace of Clubs. Lois pushes open the glass doors with flourish, then pushes the button to call the elevator. She taps her foot while she waits and pulls her phone out and dials.

"Smallville I don't know what you're doing in whatever podunk town you're wasting your time in, but I'll tell you where I'm not. I'm not at the airport. I'm not on a plane. I'm not accepting a warm towelette or free glass of Champaign in first class. I'm not winging my way to Mexico. Why, you ask? Because our new editor didn't believe that my contact could get me inside the factory revolt in Mexico City," Lois huffs.

"How am I supposed to score my next front page story if I can't even get the editor to let me write the stupid story? And you know what else? She said that I need to find a story that no one else has, not chase the story everyone already knows about. Can you believe that? Me? Lois Lane. I don't follow the crowd, I tell the crowd where to get off." She sighs, finally losing steam. "Whatever, right? Like you care. You're taking time off. Too busy to even take my calls." She hangs up as the elevator opens and immediately steps inside as Zatanna tries to exit but stops just short of running into Lois.

Lois checks out Zatanna's outfit with a skeptical judgmental look. "Did I hire you?" Zatanna doesn't reply, her eyebrows rising in question. "For the party upstairs. Did I? 'Cause I don't remember hiring a magician. So if I owe you money just tell me now, it can hardly make my night any worse."

Zatanna smiles. "Lois, right? Chloe's cousin?"

"You know Chloe?" Lois seems to think that Chloe and the sexily dressed magician are a weird match.

"I do." Zatanna doesn't say that they just met, since that would be admitting she didn't have a legitimate reason to be at the party. "You don't owe me any money, but maybe I can do something for you?"

Lois looks amused. "Like tell my future or pull a coin out of my ear?"

"I'm a bit better than that," Zatanna smiles mysteriously. "I can grant you a wish," she waves aside Lois's denial. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Lois considers it then shakes her head.

"You don't even have to tell me, just think it, and I'll make it so," Zatanna tempts.

Lois frowns but can't help thinking that she wishes she was respected, not a joke. Their new editor loved Chloe, gave her good assignments like Oliver's new charity endeavor. Chloe was trusted to chose her own stories. Lois was still assigned to cover the mayor's press conferences. And Clark always went to Chloe when he needed help. Never Lois. Even Ollie seemed to prefer spending time with Chloe, and God only knew what those two had in common except for mysterious disappearances. Lois had worked hard at being a reporter, she felt like she was good at it. She was a good and loyal friend. But it didn't seem to matter. How did Chloe do it?

Zatanna smiles and her eyes glow a bright blue, but Lois misses it, her thoughts focused inward.

"Oh well, it's a nice thought," Lois dismisses the magician and enters the elevator to return to the party.

CO-CO-CO-

The next day Chloe wakes because she's cold. She sits up and tries to tug the comforter back from Lois who was taking up most of the available mattress space. She yanks the fabric hard and Lois rolls over and Chloe screams, tumbling off the side of the bed to the floor. She pops up quickly, alarm all over her face as she sees herself lying there instead of Lois. She looks down and notices that she can see long brown hair and large breasts. She scrambles to her feet and rushes over to the mirror over her dresser.

"Oh my God, I'm Lois." Chloe stares at herself a minute longer then walks over to the bed where her body was, she just hoped that Lois was in it. _'Cause really that's the best case scenario right now?_

Chloe reaches out a hand, feeling strangely disoriented from this body, and shakes her/Lois's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Huh? What? Sleep."

Chloe sighs and rips the covers off the bed, causing Lois in Chloe's body to sit up with a shriek. "What?"

"Notice anything, Lo? Maybe something you want to explain?"

Lois looks at herself, lecturing herself. "Am I dreaming? This is weird." She lies back down burying her face in the pillow.

"Not a dream. Maybe some kind of nightmare. Or magic. Alternate reality? Who knows, but definitely not a dream. Get up and look in the mirror."

Lois gets up, grumbling, "God I'm bossy." Going to the mirror she sees blond hair, fair skin and green eyes staring back at her. She blinks and rubs her eyes, watching the reflection do the same. She waves her hand in front of her face, seeing the same action reflected back at her. She moves out of frame the peeks back in, seeing the movement repeated.

"Done saying hi to yourself yet?" Chloe asks impatiently.

Lois's head swivels, staring at her body across the room, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. "Chloe?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Lois asks then looks in the mirror and smiles before pressing her arms together to push up Chloe's boobs into better cleavage. "Nice cuz, you should show off the girls more." Lois feels her/Chloe's breasts and Chloe's mouth falls open.

"Stop…feeling me up Lo. It's disturbing." Chloe takes a deep breath and exhales. "Focus. What happened last night? Did you drink anything? Talk to someone weird? Touch anything out of the ordinary?"

"What didn't I drink?" Lois asks.

"You were upset, and then you were drunk, but focus. Anything weird?"

"Well the bartender made me pay for all my drinks, which never happens," Lois complains, and Chloe rolls her eyes. "But no. Nothing that stood out."

Chloe groans realizing that they'll have to pretend to be each other until they can figure this out. "Keep thinking, we need to shower and get to work."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe and Lois walk into the Daily Planet, which is busy despite the fact that it's Saturday. All the interns and cub reporters were trying to impress the new editor and move out of the basement. Chloe looks over at Lois with resigned dissatisfaction. "You had to wear that? Really?"

Lois had dressed herself/Chloe in an outfit Chloe found to be barely work appropriate. She looks like a preppy frat boy's wet dream, in knee high black boots, short black skirt, and fitted button up shirt with a small, tight olive green sweater over the shirt.

Lois smiles, smoothing her hands down her (Chloe's) sides, emphasizing her (Chloe's) curves. "Yes I did. You know why? 'Cause this is the perfect opportunity to figure out which of our less repulsive co-workers is going to be your next date."

Chloe grits her (Lois's) teeth together. "Lo. Think about this. If you make a date for me, I'll just make one for you."

Lois frowns, then shrugs off the threat. "Worth it."

They continue down the stairs, Chloe trying not to tug at Lois's too tight clothes that she was dressed in. Lois however felt no discomfort, sashaying into the office and smiling widely at their male co-workers with Chloe's full mouth.

A dark haired male reporter takes note of Lois (as Chloe). "Nice job on that human trafficking piece Chloe."

Lois smiles brightly.

Jeff an intern approaches Chloe (as Lois), his nervousness clear. "Dry cleaning and your morning coffee, Miss Lane." He holds out a cup and a plastic wrapped outfit to Chloe (as Lois).

"Um... Thanks." She smirks at Lois, her voice lowering sexily as she looks at the intern that Lois had enslaved. "Jeff, you're always doing such nice things for me."

Jeff stutters, "You know my name?" His cheeks pink up with pleasure.

"I should make it up to you. Maybe lunch this week?" She raises one eyebrow at Lois. "I guess it depends on what happens," the threat to Lois is clear, "but I think I can fit you in. If not you should take a week off from all these little things you do for me."

"Oh, don't worry, Miss Lane. I like doing things for you." His overly earnest expression alarms Chloe and makes her feel bad. She smiles awkwardly at him then descends the staircase to see Lois sitting at her normal desk.

"Whatcha' doing _Chlo_?"

Lois looks startled then stands up and moves to Chloe's desk. "Right." She twirls in the chair gleefully. "So what awesome story am I working on today?"

Chloe looks annoyed that Lois is having so much fun with this. She grabs Lois's arm and tugs her into the supply room. "I'm doing my stories, you'll do yours. Let's keep this as simple as possible. Now have you thought of anything that could explain why this happened?"

Lois grins and shakes her head, "Nope. Sorry cuz." She looks out into the bullpen and sees Clark enter with a bag of doughnuts. "Ooh, food." She rushes out. "Hey Smallville." She grabs the bag from him.

Clark barely glances down at her. "Oh hey, Chloe." He does a double take at her outfit. "Isn't there a limit to how tight a shirt can be to meet dress code? Is Lois around?"

Lois (as Chloe) frowns at his dismissal, raising one eyebrow. Chloe walks closer and smiles tightly. "Hey Clark." _You never complain when Lois wears tight clothes, but if it's me or my body I get your disapproval?_

He quickly snatches the bag of doughnuts back from Lois and hands it to Chloe with a smile. "I got you some breakfast since I know you had a rough night."

Chloe frowns, accepting the bag and noting the path his eyes take down her (Lois's) body. "Rough night?"

"You didn't get the story." He can see she is confused. "You were upset? You left me five messages."

Chloe's frown grows as she notices the besotted look Clark was giving her, though he was trying to hide it, and the fact that he hadn't had time to wish her a happy birthday but had listened to each of Lois's voice mails. She nods, "Right. I was upset. I didn't get the assignment and realized you're a really sucky friend."

Both Lois's and Clark's faces fall. Clark glances at Lois (as Chloe) for help. "What'd I do?"

Lois (as Chloe) shrugs.

Chloe (as Lois) smiles sharply. "Humm, let's think. You had time to listen to each of _my_ messages, but did you call Chloe even once? It was her birthday after all. Or did you just forget that little fact?" Chloe's voice is tinged with anger.

Clark looks more confused, he glances at Lois (as Chloe), "You're not mad are you? I sent a gift." He turns back to the girl he thinks is Lois. "Chloe knows sometimes I get hung up at the...farm." He curls his hand around Chloe's (as Lois) arm and pulls her a couple of feet away, lowering his voice as he talks to her. "And if this not-so-hidden attitude is because you still think that I'm taking Jimmy's side on the whole breakup thing, it's because I believe there are two sides to every story."

Chloe (as Lois) looks up to Clark in shock then picks up a magazine from her desk and wacks him hard in the face with it. "You regifted a gift to me… her. And you didn't call. And you should have my- Chloe's back no matter what. You suck."

Clark looks stunned, as does the rest of the newsroom. Lois whispers, "Go Chlo."

An incoming police bulletin captures the girls' attention and Lois grabs Chloe's arm, towing her out. She turns and glares at Clark for good measure, "What she said."

On the street they hail a cab. "Damn Chlo, who knew you had that in you? And you hit him hard too. Nice one."

Chloe (as Lois) bursts out laughing.

CO-CO-CO

At Oliver's office he has his own weird morning as Zantanna struts in to visit with him. He assesses her quickly. "Now, why do I get the feeling you're not my ten o'clock from the steel union?"

Zatanna smirks back at him. "Zatanna. We weren't properly introduced."

He quickly learns that she is the daughter of famed magician John Zatara and rich in her own right with her share in the Shadowcrest estate, though nothing compared to Oliver's own personal wealth. She had been at Chloe's party looking for him. She needed his help.

Oliver recalls that her father had died in the past year and offers his apologies.

"Yeah. I lost more than my father. I lost his entire legacy, recorded in a book that's been passed down through generations. There's a bible's worth of my heritage in those pages. When my father died, Mr. Luthor acquired that book at auction," she states.

Oliver frowns. "Well, no offense, Zatanna, but, uh, you're the daughter of the world's greatest magician. Can't you just, I don't know, wiggle your nose and pull it out of a hat or something?" Oliver walks from behind his desk over to a low table in front of a comfortable looking couch, picking up a stack of papers and rifling through them quickly before glancing back up at his visitor.

"You're cute. And, no. My father refused to teach me much beyond practical parlor tricks," Zatanna smiles with a bit of regret.

"Oh, uh... well, I'm sorry. I'm not really sure why you thought I could help," Oliver looks puzzled and only vaguely interested.

"I know you've been buying up and absorbing a lot of LuthorCorp holdings in the last year."

He moves back to his desk and pauses. Oliver had been attacking Lex on two fronts, as Green Arrow taking down his hidden ventures like the 33.1 facilities and as Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries, buying up vulnerable LutherCorp subsidiaries and beating Lex out for deals with other companies. The result was that LuthorCorp was strapped for cash and the board was angry. At least that's what his corporate spies were reporting. And the stock prices for the two companies told the story even clearer. QI stock was at an all time high, and LuthorCorp was down fifteen percent in the last year.

"Queen Industries may have absorbed some LuthorCorp holdings, but I'm afraid Lex has never liked to part with his toys or treasures. I haven't been anywhere near his private collection."

She smiles in acknowledgement. "I thought I was gonna have to use a little incentive. See, I have the ability to grant one wish. Big or small, whatever you wish for in that moment, it can be yours." She suspects she knows what he wants. She'd seen him with Chloe the night before.

Oliver leans down on his desk, both palms flat against the blotter as he looks into her eyes. "Well, that's very tempting. But as you can see, I'm pretty comfortable with my life the way it is."

She smiles at him slowly. "Well, there has to be something you want. _Someone,_ maybe? Somebody you've lost, something that you've done that you wish you could take back, or just something you wish could be different." She can see that he's interested, but not willing to admit to it. "Get me my book, and I'll make it happen. Offer expires at midnight."

Oliver watches her consideringly as she exits.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe and Lois arrive at the scene to hear a man yelling as sirens wail. They approach the police line, and a cop standing on the edge of it glances at Chloe (as Lois). "All right, Lane." He hand her a wad of cash. "This squares us up before Friday night's poker game. And, by the way, I've been working on my bluff, OK?"

Chloe looks startled, then pockets the money. "Right. Keep up the good work, there, tough guy," she chuckles and Lois looks at her dryly. "So, what's the deal with our Sophoclean town crier up there?"

The shouting continues, and the cop glances up at a dark haired main standing on a fire escape landing. "Yeah, well, here's the situation. Nutjob up there on the fire escape - he owns Yuri's Antiques over on main street. He's been babbling in Latin like this all day." He pauses then grabs Chloe's (Lois's) arm, tugging her away from Lois (as Chloe). "Who's that?"

He smiles admiringly at the blonde cousin, and Chloe's eyebrows raise as he checks out her body right in front of her. _This is a very odd experience_, she thinks, her cheeks growing pink. "Ah…my cousin?"

"Bring her along. I'll see you and your cousin on Friday."

Chloe looks confused. She shakes her head and looks back up at the man, still yelling in Latin from the balcony. Lois (as Chloe) moves closer to her. "Did Bobby ask about you…me…whatever? You should go for it cuz. Gotta shake off the dust. Not that he's a keeper, we can totally do better for you, but he could be your get back in the game guy. Your Friday night fun time guy. Your…."

Chloe frowns, ignoring Lois and starts translating the man's rantings. "Woman...magic… cursed. Book brings death."

Clark appears behind them. "Since when do you speak Latin?"

Chloe (as Lois) ignores him. Lois (as Chloe) turns to look at him. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Chloe (as Lois) smirks at him, "Yeah Clark, you must have practically _flew_ over here."

Clark shoots both girls confused looks and doesn't answer.

The man begins shouting a name. "Zatanna! Zatanna!"

Realization begins to dawn on Chloe. "Zatanna."

Lois widens Chloe's green eyes. "Zatanna! That's it!" She slaps her hand on Clark's shoulder. "Smallville, I bet it is that same witchy woman who did this to me…us. We should head back to the Planet and find out where she's performing."

Clark looks confused. "Who did what to you?"

Chloe (as Lois) tilts her head at Clark, slapping his other arm with Lois's purse. "Yeah Clark, maybe you can _superspeed_ over to this antique shop and dust off any leads."

Clark looks nervous. "'Superspeed?' I took a taxi, I don't even have a car here."

Lois (as Chloe) looks confused, but Chloe (as Lois) just smiles tauntingly. "Aw shucks. But, we don't have to waste time _x-raying_ the contents of his shop." Clark blanches. "I happen to know where Zatanna is performing tonight."

CO-CO-CO

The three of them catch a cab towards the theatre district where Zatanna was scheduled to go on later that night, hoping to find her already there. In the cab, Chloe continues to tease Clark, telling him that the way he's looking at her could burn holes through her chest. Exiting the cab she decides that her fun is over she has to clue Clark in soon to the switch or risk him exposing his secret to Lois.

Chloe stares at Lois (as Chloe) hard. "Hey Chlo. That coffee stand is really good. Why don't you get us both a cup. You know what I like."

Lois stares at Chloe who stares back at her. "Whatever, this is so weird." She stomps off not able to hold her cousin's gaze when it was directed at her from her own eyes.

Chloe (as Lois) turns to Clark quickly. "OK, Clark. I need you to pay attention, and really listen to me… I'm Chloe."

Clark looks at her like she's crazy. "Right, how gullible do you think I am Lois?"

"I'm Chloe."

"Right. At first I had trouble telling you apart, as well. But Lois is the tall one."

Chloe glares at him. "Your best friend, knows about your powers and your love of ice castles. Chloe."

Clark looks alarmed and might be beginning to believe her so she continues. "Stood her up at formal -Chloe? Planted one on you because Zod was ending the world- Chloe? Krypton, Jor-El, fortress, Brainiac -Chloe!"

"Chloe," Clarks states with no little confusion. He looks over at who looks like Chloe. "Then who's that?"

"Lois."

"You switched bodies?"

"Yeah, thanks for getting on the same page. I think Lois made a wish last night and this is the result."

"Lois wished to be you?" Clark frowns.

"Thanks. You really are a sucky friend, you know that right?"

"What? Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Wait…what I said earlier about Jimmy…."

"Yeah. Not the time. We have to get in here and get my new friend Zatanna to switch us back."

"So all morning…You just woke up like this? How did I not pick up on it sooner?"

"Yeah. All morning. I only told you so you wouldn't reveal your secret to Lois." She turns towards the theater. "Now since you missed my birthday, you missed the fact that a magician showed up. Zatanna. That's who we're gonna go see. So just open one of these doors before Lois gets back."

Clark pops open the door quickly, using his super strength.

"I guess your gift was prophetic. Tales of the weird and unexplained."

"I didn't regift, I thought you'd like it," he apologizes. "I thought it might bring you back to a time when, you know, things were..."

"Weird and unexplained? I know, I was just annoyed with you earlier." Her expression softens. "You sound like you miss it."

Clark looks wistful as Lois (as Chloe) walks back towards them a biscotti stuffed in her mouth. "Oh, I don't know. It's just there's a whole half of my life where this happens every day. Weird has become so normal, it's not even weird anymore. Honestly, I like what I'm doing at the Planet now. But I would be lying if I said that there weren't days when I wish I could forget about saving the world and just be a normal reporter."

Lois arrives and Chloe takes a deep drink from the coffee, letting it sooth her. "Clark knows. I'm you, you're me. Now let's get on with the show."

CO-CO-CO

Inside the theatre, they find Zatanna in her dressing room. Clark enters first startling her. "I'm sorry. Have we met?"

Lois (as Chloe) pushes forward. "Yeah, last night. You offered me a wish, and I woke up blonde and petite."

Zatanna frowns as Chloe (as Lois) steps into the room. "Hi."

The magician looks from one girl to another then smiles, though it looks like she is trying to repress it. "The birthday girl and her cousin."

"Got it in one," Chloe confirms.

"You need to reverse the curse that you put on Lois and Chloe," Clark demands.

"Curse? Is that what you think happened? You kind of got things backwards. I granted her a wish," she answers, looking at Lois (as Chloe).

Lois (as Chloe) smiles ruefully as all three other people in the room turn to stare at her. She grimaces. "I might have been thinking that I wished that people respected me as much as Chloe."

"Lois…" Chloe sounds sad and sympathetic.

"It was just for a second. OK, maybe I was a little jealous of Chloe getting such good articles, and…" her eyes dart to Clark then back to her cousin, "everyone goes to you for help, they trust you. But I didn't literally want to be you. Not like this."

Zatanna smiles at her. "Well, don't worry. It will wear off as soon as you don't want it anymore."

Lois sighs. "Fine. I don't want it."

Nothing happens and Chloe (as Lois groans). Zatanna chuckles. "You keep telling yourself that."

"And what about me? I didn't wish for this." Chloe asks.

Zatanna shrugs. "Sorry, I don't write the magics, I just call on them. The spell must have switched you since there couldn't be two of you in the same place at the same time."

Clark asks her if the store owner wanted to be arrested, his tone aggressive. Zatanna is not intimidated, replying that he wanted a knowledge of dead languages and she wanted an heirloom of her father's.

"You used him," Clark accuses.

"Used him?" Her tone is offended. "I give people what they want. Look, everybody has something they're hoping for... something - something they wish they could change." She smiles and her gaze focuses on Clark. "Even you. I wonder what your little wish would be."

Chloe's eyes widen and she steps forward. "No!" She looks at Clark's serene expression, and groans again. "Zatanna…whatever you did, undo it."

"I can't."

Clark looks happy and relaxed. "She didn't do anything, I feel fine."

"Whatever cuz, let's just go, this will wear off when I get tired of it right? Maybe we should try to get something off the top shelf. That'd be annoying."

Chloe (as Lois) glares at Lois quickly, hearing the insult to her height, then turns her concerned face to Clark. "Are you OK?" He nods. "Really? Something has to be different. I never should have brought you along. I forgot that magic affects you just like the rest of us. Are you sure you're all right?"

"The rest of us? The rest of us what? Non-farmers?" Lois questions.

"Yes, Lois. Stop asking me that. And what _do_ you mean by "the rest of us"?"

Chloe's eyes widen and she tips her head up with a deep sigh. "Damn it!"

Outside the theatre, Chloe looks at Lois eating something else, wondering at how much weight she'll have to work off once she gets her body back from her cousin, then looks at Clark who had apparently wished away his powers or at least his knowledge of his powers. _What a nightmare._

A woman yells from down the street as a mugger tries to take her purse. Lois (as Chloe) looks at Clark. "Aren't you going to do something?"

Chloe (as Lois) chimes in, hopeful that he'll stop wishing to be normal and wish to be hero again. "Yeah Clark, go help her! Save her, be a hero."

Clark looks at both girls. "You're absolutely right, Lois." Chloe grins then lets out a rush of disappointed breath as he pulls out his phone raising it to his ear. "911?"

She looks down the street at the woman still struggling with her attacker, no one else willing to step in. She glances at Lois and her cousin grins at her. Both girls take off running towards the man, scaring him off.

Clark catches up to them."You two are crazy," he says disapprovingly. "The police will be here in a few minutes. You could have gotten hurt."

CO-CO-CO

Heading back to the Daily Planet, Chloe and Lois realize that part of the spell Clark is under makes him so he doesn't remember that they switched bodies, and he doesn't believe them at all.

Lois and Clark bicker the whole way, with Clark acting annoyed that they're trying to trick him. "I'd expect this of Lois, but not you Chloe," he whines.

Lois (as Chloe) smirks. Chloe (as Lois) just rolls her eyes. As the cab passes the coffee shop between the Clock Tower and the DP, Chloe's favorite, and she decides she can't stand the idea of spending the rest of the day with Lois occupying her body, and Clark in denial-land. She yells for the cab driver to stop and hops out.

"Where are you going Lois?" Clark asks.

"To get a coffee and find somewhere quiet," she states.

"Oh right, 'cause you're Chloe and you need coffee more than you need air." Clark mocks her.

She looks at him sourly, then switches her gaze to Lois. "I'm trusting you here, Lo. Leaving you alone in my body. Do anything, _anything,_ I will regret and I will pay you back ten fold."

Lois (as Chloe) smiles brightly. "Whatever cuz, where's the faith?"

Chloe shuts the door and the cab pulls away the sound of their voices bickering fading as they round the corner. Chloe sighs.

CO-CO-CO

Cut to Chloe standing forlornly on the street just down the block from the Clock Tower, looking at her favorite coffee shop with a sadness.

"Lois?" Oliver's voice calls out.

Chloe (as Lois) turns to see him paused outside the doors to the Clock Tower, which not only housed his personal residence, but his QI office in Metropolis. She smiles, then frowns and bites her lip realizing that he's seeing Lois not her. She remembers her suspicions that he was still somewhat hung up on her cousin and for a second considers not telling him about the switch.

He approaches her. "What's up? Are they out of coffee?" he teases, but the longer she remains silent, staring at him in concentrated thought, the more he worries. "Is something wrong? Is it Chloe? Clark?" Still no answer. "Lois?"

Finally she smiles. "No, everyone is fine." She tilts her head in amused consideration of her own words. "Well not exactly fine, I don't have coffee, but no one is injured. Yet, anyway. The day is young."

Oliver looks confused and Chloe (as Lois) smiles up at him. With Lois's added height, she is much more eye level with him and her eyes line up with his lips, she stares at them for a second before ripping them away, up to his eyes.

She notes that his brown orbs stay on her face, his gaze respectful, and he appears relaxed with her. She decides to have a little fun and test his apparent ease with Lois. She steps closer to him, her hand resting on his forearm. "We're friends, right Ollie?" He nods, but frowns, his eyebrows pulling together as she bites her lip. "Good friends?"

Oliver steps back, breaking her contact with his arm. "Yeah. Friends. You know that. We talked at Chloe's wedding." Chloe blinks in surprise. "You're interested in Farm Boy, you complained about it. Being your friend, I listened. Tell me you remember."

Chloe laughs. "That must have been a fun conversation." She can see he is getting worried again. "I'm fine, Ollie. And so is Lois." He frowns as she refers to herself in the third person. "Clark is a bit off his game, but hopefully he'll pull his head out of his ass before anything goes down and we need the Blur. But I should tell you…I'm not Lois."

"You're not?" He looks amused but also alarmed that Lois apparently knew Clark's secret and none of them were aware of that fact.

"Nope. I'm Chloe," she smiles, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Chloe. Right. I can see that." He raises one eyebrow, wondering what the game is.

"Funny story…" she begins.

"It's bound to be," he smiles.

"Remember that magician last night?"

He frowns again. "Zatanna."

"That's the one," she says with false cheer. "Did you know she can grant wishes? And I don't mean blow out the candle and wait for three months for something to randomly happen- real wishes. Which would be cool, but…"

He looks at how she's standing, her words, the way she was biting her lip earlier, even the inflection in her voice when she said his name. "Chloe?"

She smiles brightly. "Yep."

"You wished to be Lois?" he sounds baffled.

"No. I didn't. And you know what? I thought that at least there would be some perks to being Lois, while I'm being Lois. The added height, huge breasts…they're bound to come in handy right? But no," she complains. "I'm still wearing high heels, her clothes are uncomfortable, and the barista at my favorite coffee shop won't sell me any coffee." She sounds so sad, Oliver can't help but smile. He reaches out a hand to rub her shoulder then withdraws, weirded out that while she sounds like Chloe, it is definitely Lois's body. "No almond mocha. Not even a black coffee to go. I guess boobs don't really cancel out rudeness. Who knew?"

"I think I can help you with the coffee at least," he offers. She smiles and looks at him like he's her absolute hero, and Oliver smiles back. "Maybe you should wait outside in case the barista is really that vengeful."

She pouts at him and he laughs.

CO-CO-CO

In Oliver's loft Chloe kicks off Lois's shoes and sits on the couch folding her legs under her both hands wrapped around a coffee cup lovingly. She takes a sip and her expression is blissful. Oliver smiles at her then grimaces.

"This is strange."

"That is the general consensus." She relates the morning's happenings and Oliver fills her in on his own visit from Zatanna. "So she really wants that book. I wonder what's in it," Chloe ponders out loud.

"I don't know, but if it's powerful magic, getting it back from Lex is a good idea, and we can use it to bargain with her to switch you two back."

Chloe shrugs. "Zatanna said we'd switch back as soon as Lois stopped wanting to be me. But I agree, Lex and magic does not sound like something we should wait around for. Do you have any idea where the book might be?"

Oliver nods and pulls up an aerial map of a warehouse on the edge of town. "If it's not at the mansion, it's likely here. Lex has pretty good security on this place. We thought it was a 33.1 facility, but when Bart checked it out, it was just full of antiques and collectables that Lex had bought at various auctions."

CO-CO-CO

Back at the Daily Planet, Lois is surprised by how many of her coworkers stop Chloe to talk in the hallways. They all seem to like and respect Chloe. Some of them were people Lois had never even bothered to talk to like the man who delivered the mail or the woman who ordered the office supplies.

Walking back to her desk, she sits down and thinks about how they ended up in this situation, Chloe's story on human trafficking had gotten her the front page, and Lois wanted that for herself. She was proud of Chloe, and she wasn't jealous, but she wanted to be successful too. She had lots of good contacts. She got lots of bylines, but no front page stories since Grant had left.

Their editor had said that she needed to find her own stories. Lois pondered that then saw her intern peaking around the corner at her. She glares at him and he jerks back with a little sound of fright. She shakes her head. _Wuss_. Then she realizes he's watching Chloe. Like she'd told him too. _Oh, this could work._

Lois calls the ambulance company that Davis works for, conning her way to find out his schedule from the dispatcher. He's off work now, just left the station. She knew from watching him over the past few days that he usually went to a diner near the hospital for breakfast after working the noc shift. She saw Clark coming back to his desk and spoke deliberately loudly. "Hey Clark! I'm going to follow a lead. Over on Sixth and K."

Clark looks at her oddly. "OK. Do you know when Lois will be back?"

She looks at him with a satisfied smile. "No idea. Why don't you sit and wait. Think about how you can make it up to her."

"Make what up to her? I didn't do anything wrong."

She harrumphs and walks up the stairs happy to see her intern following her.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe (as Lois) shows up at the Daily Planet after having lunch with Oliver on his balcony. She marches in and promptly teeters on Lois's heels losing her balance. She falls and Clark catches her looking at her intently.

She looks at him with surprise, never having seen that particular look of his directed at her before, at least not as Chloe, though had seen something like it earlier that morning.

"What?" he asks self-consciously setting her on her feet again.

"Nothing, you've just never looked at me like that before." He frowns. "Me. Chloe- me. Not Lois."

He groans. "You're not still trying to pull that are you?"

"I am, because it's true."

"If something seems too weird to be true, it usually is. That's rule number four," he states as if reciting something.

She looks at him blankly and he walks around his desk opening on of the drawers, pulling out a picture frame and handing it to Chloe (as Lois).

"Lois Lane's Rules of Reporting. Come on. Like you ever let me forget."

Chloe looks at the framed piece of paper with a few numbered items. "And you framed this? Look, you said you wanted only one of your double lives. And whether you meant it or not, the spell thought you did. Come on, I'll prove it to you."

She takes him to the roof of the Daily Planet, a usual meeting spot for them when he was in his Blur outfit or they were meeting up with another member of the JLA. Clark protests, saying that they're not supposed to be up there, and Chloe tries to convince him that she is Chloe, not Lois, and he has super powers. "Clark... snap out of it. You're a hero."

Clark scoffs at her words. "I'm a regular Green Arrow. Lois, I don't make the news. I just report it."

Chloe is growing frustrated. "_You_ are the biggest news there is. You're a superhuman being from another planet."

He rolls his eyes and tries to get around her to get to the door. "OK," he humors her. " Just don't tell human resources, all right? Now, I have a deadline to meet."

She stops him from leaving by locking the door from the inside, trapping them on the roof. He complains and protests, then she finally goads him into trying to door handle again, once he's good and angry and it snaps off in his hand. She smiles. "Now do you believe?"

"What I believe is that this door needs better maintenance. Look at the rust in here. No wonder it just pulled off like that. Okay. Now we're gonna be stuck up here –"

She stomps her feet in protest. "You are so annoying. Listen!" she yells. "Just listen. What do you hear?"

He listens calmly, hearing a litany of sounds, from conversations, to sirens, traffic, the wind and a helicopter. He looks up and sees a small dot (the helicopter) on the horizon. "That's amazing. The acoustics up here are incredible. It's like there's some perfect echo point right here."

Chloe (as Lois) looks very aggravated. She picks up a loose piece of metal pipe and takes a swing at Clark, missing him. The metal clangs loudly.

Clark looks shocked. "Lois! Have you completely lost your mind? That could have really hurt!"

"No, it wouldn't, Clark. You've got superspeed and superstrength and superhearing and x-ray vision!"

"Right," he frowns at her. "Now, please, if you would excuse me, I need to find a way to get off this roof. Unless my superpowers include an ability... to fly."

She sighs and rolls her eyes again. "No, you can't fly you big baby. But I do have a cell phone so getting off the roof is not actually a problem that requires a superhero. Which is fortunate," she says sarcastically.

Clark smiles, happy that the problem is solved.

CO-CO-CO

Across town, Lois walks past the diner Davis was at several times before he took notice of her. She smiles happily and heads off on a crazy tour of Metropolis, places Davis would have no reason to be, so she can prove to Chloe once and for all that the man is following her.

CO-CO-CO

At the Daily Planet Chloe (as Lois) ignores Clark as she works on one of her stories. Finishing up, she ignores Clark's reprimanding looks from across the desk, and thinks about Zatanna. Chloe wondered what about that book was so important that she would go to a man she'd never met to try to get it back. She had to be desperate. Then she remembered. Yuri, the man that had been shouting Latin that morning, had said that the book brought death. A chill goes down Chloe's back.

She stands up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Clark inquires.

She looks at him with skepticism. "You might as well come with me. You might come in useful yet."

CO-CO-CO

At Met Gen, Chloe (as Lois) enters Yuri's room with Clark on her heels. She clears her throat softly to get his attention. He is strapped to his bed in psychiatric restraints. "Do you speak English?"

He does and asks who they are, completely calm. Chloe introduces herself as Lois, a reporter from the Daily Planet. "I'm sorry. We thought you were under some kind of...spell?" she asks hesitantly, not sure how much he knew about what happened to him.

Clark looks at Chloe (as Lois) darkly. "Well, she did."

"You know." Yuri looks at Chloe with surprise.

"We…" she shoots a dark look at Clark and corrects herself. "I know Zatanna gave you a wish in exchange for some information on a book."

Yuri speaks softly but urgently, telling them that he regrets telling her about the book. He says Zatanna is blinded by her grief and is in danger. Clark scoffs at the idea, but Yuri focuses on Chloe. He says Zatanna must be stopped, and explains that she wants to use to book to resurrect her father, but that magic exacts a price. For her to bring back her father, she must offer up a life in return. He believes she is going to trade her life for her father's.

Chloe looks alarmed.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver waits until the sun has set to break into the warehouse in his Green Arrow gear. Getting in is easy. He waits for all the guards to be in one spot and shoots a knock out gas arrow into their midst. They fall to the ground unconscious. Oliver apologizes and collects the spent arrow, no point in leaving behind evidence. Chloe had set the video feed to loop earlier, and as long as Oliver got in and out without being seen, Lex would never even know the book was missing until he went looking for it. Oliver walks down the tall isles, looking for the section indicated in the storage manifest Chloe had hacked into that afternoon. He found the crate and cracked it open easily, finding the book resting inside with some other items.

Outside, he contacts Chloe on the comms, saying the job is complete. She tells him what Zatanna wants the book for and he tells her he'll get rid of it. They sign off and Oliver moves to a trash can, setting it on fire.

Zatanna confronts him, and reveals she knows the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. He shrugs off his hood and glasses, telling her the book is dangerous and tries to drop it into the fire. "I'm sorry," he says. He knows what it is to want to see a parent again. She holds out her hand and the book flies through the air to her. Oliver looks shocked. "Not good."

He steps towards her, intent on taking the book back, but she opens it and recites an incantation. In a second he is wrapped in steel chains to a light pole, unable to move. "You don't want to do this. You can't just bring someone back and change fate!" he shouts.

She looks sorry for imprisoning him, but shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I've waited too long for this." She turns to walk away, leaving him there, his hood down, his identity on display. "I'm coming, father."

CO-CO-CO

Somewhere in the warehouse district Chloe pulls Clark down a dark alley. "What are we doing here Lois? It's not safe."

Chloe (as Lois) looks like the last of her patience is gone and keeps walking. "Seriously Clark, I know you're not this much of a wimp. Even without powers you still have courage. Where is this persona coming from? Is this what you think normal is? Being scared of everything? I'm normal." She pauses, considering her two powers. "More or less. I was normal, and I'm still here, still trying to do good."

"Of course you're normal. You're just crazy. Do you want to get mugged?"

"No, I don't want to get mugged,"she says snidely. "We're here to rescue Oliver."

"Oliver? What happened to Oliver?"

"He was mugged," she deadpans.

Clark frowns. Finally they find the warehouse where Oliver is strapped to a light pole. Chloe (as Lois) smiles brightly at him. Clark stops in his tracks, taking in Oliver strung high on the light pole, dressed in green leather. "Oliver is Green Arrow?" he asks incredulously.

Chloe sighs. "Yeah. Oliver is Green Arrow. And you're the Blur, and I'm Watchtower. And when this day is over, you owe me coffee for a week. A whole week Clark. You'd better remember that."

"How about I promise to buy you coffee for a year, just get me down from here," Oliver bargains.

Chloe and Clark rush towards him where Oliver has nearly already freed himself, just caught up on one more rung of steel chains.

CO-CO-CO

Back at the Daily Planet, Lois finishes up her new story, about the police defunding a successful beat cop program that had reduced crime in one of the city's lower income areas. Since the change three gang related deaths had been reported in the area, one on the campus of the local high school during school hours. Sitting back in her chair she runs spell check and smiles with satisfaction.

When her intern scurries around the corner she yells for him. "You, whatever your name is, get back here." He comes towards her, clearly intimidated despite the demand coming from Chloe's mouth.

"Yeah?" he stutters.

"Give me your camera."

"What?" Why?" He looks guilty, sure he'd been caught.

"Just give it to me and head home, I'm sure your mommy is worried about you."

He hands her the camera and rushes away, moaning about how Lois is going to kill him. Lois (as Chloe grins. She looks at the camera, taking out the storage card. "Jackpot." Her voice is full of smug satisfaction. Suddenly she changes back into herself, the clothes she's wearing tight and constrictive. She laughs and sits down to look over the pictures.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe, Oliver and Clark track Zatanna to the hotel she's staying at and if the unnatural glow of light from the rooftop is anything to go by, she's already started the spell. Oliver shoots up an rappelling arrow and begins his assent.

Chloe turns to Clark. "Clark, you need to get up there and put an end to this right now."

"I know what you're about to say, but-"

She stomps her foot, looking up at him earnestly. "No, Clark. There are no buts with you. No exception to the rule. Now, superleap up there and stop her."

Before his eyes suddenly she changes into Chloe and the spell fades in the face of incontrovertible proof that the weird and unexplained could be real.

"Yeah, okay. Okay, Clark, you don't have to know. If you won't believe in yourself, then let me believe in you. Okay? I know that deep inside, you don't want to just be a normal guy sitting behind a desk reporting on disasters while you could be out there stopping them. Now, use the power you feel. The world needs you."

He plants his feet and pushes off, nearly flying up the side of the building.

Chloe rushes inside to the elevator.

On the roof, Oliver tries to reason with Zatanna but is hesitant to get to close to her, knowing she could knock him off the roof without even touching him. "You need to stop this spell." Clark arrives and Oliver nods with a smug smile. "Wanted to join the fun again, huh, Boyscout?"

They circle Zatanna as the dark figure of a man appears inside the ball of light that she has summoned, the book open in her hands but clearly forgotten as she stares at the image of her father tearily.

"Don't do this Zatanna. He's your father. He gave you life, he'd want you to live your's," Clark reasons with her.

"It's what he did for me. He wasn't meant to die. I owe him this. I know the rules. A life for a life. I have to make it right. I'm not afraid," she looks hopefully to the light, making the most of the moments where they are almost face to face again.

Chloe finally arrives on the roof and somehow the expanding ball of magical light surrounds her.

"Chloe, no!" Oliver calls out in fear. All of them realize that it's Chloe's life that will be exchanged for John Zatara. Oliver tries to push down his panic at seeing Chloe in danger yet again, and works with Clark to reason with Zatanna who reluctantly closes off the spell, letting her father go, and saving Chloe's life. As the light disappears Chloe falls to the ground stunned, Oliver there immediately to check on her.

CO-CO-CO

Back at the DP, Lois sees pushes the memory card into a card reader and waits intently for the pictures of Davis following her (as Chloe) all day to open, knowing that once she shows them to Chloe it's game over for Davis Bloom. The pictures finally finish copying over and open and Lois groans in misery. All the pictures are blurry, not a usable one among them. "Damn it, damn it, damn it to hell."

CO-CO-CO

The next night Chloe is waiting for Oliver to finish up sending an email in his office downstairs from his apartment in the Clock Tower when Zatanna enters.

Oliver stands up defensively, looking from Zatanna to Chloe warily. "What is this? You drop by to kick my ass again? So much fun for me the first time."

Zatanna looks at both of them shamefaced. "I came to apologize. I just…I'm sorry. Chloe. Oliver."

"'Bound by steel,' right? That's what you said to me backwards – 'bound by steel'? I had plenty of time to mull that over when you, uh -you left me there strung up to either die or have my identity revealed," Oliver reminds her with a hard expression.

"I just wanted to fix a wrong. My father never should have…not for me. I can't ever totally make it up to you, but I would like to try to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again." She offers her assistance for any time in the future they face another magical foe, knowing that there are many more magicians out there, and some that deal much more in the black magics than she is willing to.

Olive and Chloe both indicate that she's forgiven and Zatanna gives them both her card to call on her in a time of need. She glances at Chloe with a smile. "I guess you're not going to come to my show then?" Chloe smiles but shakes her head 'no' emphatically. Zatanna smiles and nods. "Understandable. But please remember, I still have the ability to grant both of you a single wish."

Chloe looks wary, and Zatanna smiles ruefully. "I promise to not grant you any wish unless you knowingly make it and state it out loud."

"That's comforting," Oliver intones dryly.

The dark haired magician looks from him to the short blonde at his side, his hand resting on her lower back. "I thought for sure I could temp at least one of you." She turns to leave. "I suppose there are many kinds of magic in the world. Some need no outside assistance."

Chloe looks puzzled and glances up at Oliver, who is watching Zatanna leave.

"Well, let's head upstairs Sidekick. I have a dazzling array of junk food for your consumptive needs during this our first inaugural movie night."

They head upstairs with Chloe relating how Clark had come to apologize yet again. "I hope you didn't forgive him right away, " Oliver says. She smiles at him sheepishly. "Of course you did."

"Well, not exactly. And he didn't really do anything wrong. I told him he needs to tell Lois or stop leading her on. And I may have told Lois a few things to use to torture him at bit more."

Oliver grins and laughs as they sit down on the couch. He runs his hand down her arm which is covered in green leather. "Nice jacket."

"You like? It's new. A birthday present from a good friend."

Oliver smiles and takes her words as they're meant, a compliment. They are friends, good friends. And that is a good foundation for a relationship. They settle in for movie night, and Chloe grins imagining how annoyed Clark will be with he finds out that Lois now knows about his framed copy of her rules for reporting.

_AN-This felt like a chapter that wouldn't end, the use of some dialog from the show probably didn't help, but some of the lines were funny and some of it was needed to show the progression of the episode. _

_Some Clark bashing in this one, I just couldn't help myself. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. She returns to the ISIS foundation, the Daily Planet, and her part time role as Watchtower, but she has changed. Everyone notices the changes but Oliver is the one most insistent on figuring her out. Chloe begins to sort things out and relaxes, socializing with the others again. She continues to distance herself from Oliver, and one night after being injured on patrol he finds out about her healing ability. They continue their stalemate, but Oliver realizes it's not just his friend he's missing after Chloe heals him again, when he is shot and nearly dies. Chloe rescues Davis from some thieves and ends up in the hospital. Davis, Jimmy and Oliver are all there, and no one is happy. Oliver and Chloe repair their friendship, and are spending time together. Chloe suspects someone is following her and enlists Lois's help to find out who, which leads to Davis, but Chloe dismisses the idea. Oliver formulates a plan to keep Chloe off Lex's radar. Chloe turns 21. Chloe and Lois switch bodies for a day, and learn a little about each other and Clark. _

_Slight Rant and Observation…What's up with Tom Welling's teeth? Callum Blue's super power is his upper lip, and from Escape rain storms don't cause pipes to leak or burst, if a rain storm causes a leak it'll be from the roof or window usually._

_Also, I'm going to do the Davis/Doomsday storyline a bit different...or you know __a fairly significant rewrite of the whole Doomsday/Davis thing, after all we already have what the show gave us, why not do it different?_ And I don't think I'm going to do the Brainiac thing with the memory loss, possession or Legion showing up, but I reserve the right to change my mind.

**Chapter 8**

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is standing at her kitchen counter waiting for a pot of coffee to brew, hair messy, still dressed in her pajamas. She looks like she is still half asleep. Hearing a key in the front door Chloe barely manages to feel alarm and move towards her purse to get her taser when Lois bursts inside with her arms full of her purse and some bags.

"Hey Chloe. Ooh you have coffee, yea." She pushes Chloe aside and starts going through Chloe's cupboards, looking for food. "Tell me you have something sugary and sweet in here."

"Uhh," Chloe groans. "Too early Lo. But remind me go over the definition of emergency for you once I'm more awake. As in 'here's a key to my apartment, for use only in an emergency.'" Chloe pours herself a cup of coffee, and takes a long drink before opening her eyes to look balefully at Lois.

"So you're grumpy, bet I can improve on your mood." Lois walks back to the door where she'd dropped a few shopping bags when she'd come in. She upends the bags onto the couch and begins throwing clothing items at Chloe.

Chloe pulls a low cut silky tank top off her head and looks at Lois blearily. "What is all this?"

"I went shopping. Partly as a sorry for the whole revenge of the body snatchers thing, and partly because I think I proved that if you dressed a bit more….well a bit different, you'd get a _lot_ more attention," Lois grins broadly and winks in Chloe's direction holding up a cute skirt with a double row of buttons running down the upper seams. It's a pencil skirt, like Chloe favored, but shorter, falling above the knees.

There is one other skirt, another pencil skirt, but silk with a shibori print somewhere between Japanese tie-dye and a floral design. "You like?" Lois holds it up.

Chloe smiles. "I do, but you didn't have to do this Lo. And how I dress is just fine." The new outfits are different from what Chloe had, but not so far towards Lois's style that Chloe wouldn't wear them.

"Honestly Chlo, I had no idea that buying _you_ new clothes would make me feel even better than buying myself new clothes. Though I did get myself a new killer pair of heels." She pulls them out of a box and shows them to Chloe. "Love, love, love. I would have gotten you shoes too, but I no longer had your tiny little feet to try them on."

Chloe laughs. "My feet are not tiny Lois. They're perfectly proportional."

CO-CO-CO

At her Isis Foundation office, Chloe finishes a meeting with the new counselor she had hired. Two new support groups were up and running, and word about the foundation was getting out to the community. They'd had fifteen new requests for assistance in the last week alone. The new counselor, stands up to leave, feeling energized despite the late hour. Chloe generally came in after handing in her story at the DP at three, then put in a few hours at Isis. The counselor, Kate, didn't know how she did it.

"Kate, I was thinking. We have three groups for people with meteor abilities, but what about their families?" Chloe asks.

"Like Al-Anon, but for meteor affected individuals?" Kate smiles, impressed with her new boss. "I think that's probably a great idea, but we'd need to be ready for the influx, we're already running at capacity with the directly affected, if we open the door to a wider group we could be overwhelmed."

Chloe frowns. "I know, I'll look at the budget and see if we can work another counselor in," she pauses, "and another admin staff to process the intake forms."

"You know you're doing a great thing here, right?"

"It was Lana's idea," Chloe shrugs off the compliment.

"Maybe your friend started this, but you're the one making it a success."

CO-CO-CO

A large crowd of people stand around a wood bar in a small restaurant, decorated with bright colors, and Mexican textiles and artifacts. Lois finishes tossing back a shot of tequila with the worm and the crowd cheers. Lois collects some money from a few of the men around her and Chloe and smiles happily, pleased with herself. Chloe and Lois are both wearing jeans and peasant tops with large sombreros hanging down their backs.

"This was a great idea, Chlo, what made you think of it?" Lois asks, her voice louder than usual with the loosening effect of alcohol.

"You didn't get to go to Mexico for your story, so I thought we could have a little espiritu mexicano for girls night right here in Metropolis."

Lois slings an arm around her smaller cousin. "How do you speak better Spanish than me? You grew up in Kansas, and I spent nine glorious months in Coast City." Coast City was home to a few military bases and right on the California/Mexico border.

Chloe is about to respond when the TV above the bar gets her attention. A news break announces that three more dismembered bodies were found in dumpsters in Suicide Slums that day by sanitation workers. Metropolis PD had no comment except to say that the investigation was ongoing. The newscaster comes back on screen, "While the commissioner might not be willing to say it, several police sources confirm that they suspect the recent rash of killings to be the work of a single person. Metropolis residents are bracing themselves, a serial killer is in our midst."

CO-CO-CO

After putting a snoring Lois to bed at her apartment, Chloe takes off the sombrero and heads over to Oliver's. They'd been tracking the serial killer for weeks, but hadn't found many leads. The monster Chloe had seen with Lex, hadn't been reported by anyone else, though if it killed anyone who saw it, that could explain away that fact. Chloe feels chills run down her spine. She had seen it and was still alive.

She punches in the code to access Oliver's penthouse through the private elevator and forces her mind to go over the search parameters, trying to think of whatever they'd been missing. Suddenly her face brightens. She pushes the grate aside and enters the loft. "Oliver, I think I know how to get more information on this killer…"

Oliver is at his desk, and he glances up at her with a welcoming smile. With a few more keystrokes he finishes whatever he was working on and right as she gets close enough to see the screen, he quickly pulls up a screen saver. She glances at him curiously, her brow furrowed. _Oliver was hiding something from her?_

"How's that Sidekick?"

Her eyes go from his computer, now showing a beautiful picture of a coastal cliff and blue sea, obviously from outside Star City.

"What?" She gathers herself. "Oh, right. So there are no witnesses, right?"

"None that the police have found, or none that are willing to talk."

"Right, and there is no photographic evidence either," she tells him, though he already knew.

"Not many surveillance cameras in Suicide Slums and the ones there are get taken out fairly frequently." Crime was still rampant in the area, though random muggings and street crimes were down since the Green Arrow and the Blur frequented the area. But drug dealers and prostitutes were not keen on being filmed, so any city cameras were broken nearly as soon as they were put up, and shop keeper's security cameras suffered the same fate.

"Exactly," she grins at him, clearly waiting to see if he gets where she is going with this.

"No cameras, no footage, and any cameras that go up don't work for long." Oliver restates their conversation so far, trying to follow her thought process.

"And everyone in the area knows it, right? So what if we put up our own cameras? Maybe some QI tech, something small, hidden, and all ours."

Oliver nods, his smile proud and contemplative as he considers her plan. "Awfully willing to spend my money aren't you?" he asks, imagining that the number of cameras they would need would cost quite a bit.

She tweaks her eyebrows, face full of humor. "Oh, I promise to put in the required requisition forms, Mr. Queen."

"Cute." He tweaks her nose. "Let's get Victor to start putting the equipment together." He hits the button to lower the hidden screen from the ceiling, activating comms to Victor in Star City.

While they wait for the satellite connection, Chloe turns to Oliver. "What were you working on when I came in?"

He smiles easily. "Just some work emails."

She nods, but her eyes are keen on him. Oliver looks away. He had never lied to Chloe, and that wasn't exactly a lie, but it didn't answer her question. The truth was Queen Industries was the new majority shareholder of the Daily Planet. Months before, Oliver had started buying up DP shares slowly, picking off minority shareholders one by one and accumulating stock slowly through a variety of Queen Industries subsidiaries and a few shell companies. Once he'd gotten close to his goal, he'd approached the Vanderbilt's, who had ten percent of the stock, directly making their business manager a generous offer.

The result was that QI now held 51 percent of the Daily Planet's stock, well above the 32 percent that had made Lex the previous majority stockholder and given him rights to install his own editors in the form of Grant Gabriel then Tess Mercer.

As long as Chloe, Clark and Lois were going to be working at the DP, it was better to have it not be in Luthor hands. Besides a objectively run newspaper was key in the fight to restore justice and fairness to the city. Now Oliver just hoped that the shell company game he'd bought the shares through held out for long enough for the dust to settle. So far no mention had been made of the change in the power structure of the venerable old paper.

CO-CO-CO

When Chloe arrives at Isis later that week she finds Davis waiting for her in the hallway. She feels a moment of hesitation, adrenalin coursing through her veins, and reminds herself that he was her friend. He'd helped her out a few times, and besides the kiss, he'd done nothing to cause her any alarm. But she still couldn't shake the feeling.

"Hey Davis. Did you need something?"

Davis smiles warmly at her, but Chloe keeps her expression dispassionate, hoping to clearly send him the friend vibe.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask for your help." He looks her over quickly. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

_Since my cousin accused you of following me? Yeah, awkward._ Chloe nods, and unlocks the door, indicating he should come in. As she closes the door behind him she registers that they are alone in the office, it's after five and no support groups are meeting that night. She smiles brightly, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Give me just a second?"

He nods and listens carefully as she enters her office and makes a call. "Hey Oliver, yeah, I'm at the Isis office. Are we still on for Italian tonight?" She talks a bit more but Davis turns away his face tight with anger and jealousy. "Yeah, Davis stopped by…Uh-huh. Sounds good. Yeah I should only be about a half hour or so." Chloe grimaced. She couldn't call Clark with this message, Clark already had doubts about Davis, if she mentioned his name Clark would be on her doorstep in moments. If she called Lois, Lois would be making a mad dash across the city, also because she disliked and distrusted Davis. That left Oliver, not that he was at the bottom of her list anyway.

Davis reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blister pack of pills popping two out and dry swallowing them. Chloe finishes her call and comes back into the main reception area. "So, what's up Davis?" She sees his pale face and frowns. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," he nods, reassuring her. "I just haven't been sleeping."

"Anything I can do?" Chloe offers.

"Yeah. Ah, remember when I asked you to stop looking into my past? I changed my mind." He looks hopeful as he stares at her, but his thoughts are more disingenuous. He needed a reason to spend time with her, and knows that the investigation into his past is a dead end. He'd looked long and hard, and didn't think Chloe would be able to turn up anything new.

"Are you still having blackouts?" she asks.

"Yes."

She looks sorry for him and invites him to sit down so they can talk. Chloe agrees to look into his past, wanting to repay the favor he'd done for her in helping first Bette then Oliver.

CO-CO-CO

The next day at the Daily Planet, Lois is frustrated after a morning of not being able to get anything new about the serial killer from her police contacts. Clark had gone out for coffee, actually over to West Virginia to help with a mining accident that had left twelve workers trapped below the surface. Lois and Chloe both take a coffee break and Lois takes the opportunity to once again tell Chloe that she needs to date again. "Just choose someone and go out already, Chlo. If you don't Jimmy might start to think you're not over him."

Chloe frowns. Things with Jimmy at work had been even more strained after their run in at the hospital. "Like who?" Chloe calls Lois's bluff.

"Like the new guy on the third floor. Or do you really think their printer has been broken every day this week?" The new city beat reporter had asked Chloe to lunch which she took to mean he wanted her to fill him in on the lay of the land since he was new to Metropolis. Ever since he'd been coming to the basement, _ostensively_ to pick up his story print outs since he claimed that the printer on his floor was broken. "Or the hot barista at Metro Café, or the accountant, the not as nerdy one, on seven."

"Yeah right Lois." Chloe denies Lois's claims.

"I am right, cuz. But hey if you like someone, if you've got someone in mind, just say the word, and I'll back off."

Chloe scoffs and returns her attention to work, but Lois watches Chloe with narrowed eyes.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver arrives at the DP to get Chloe for lunch, wearing light jeans, flip flops, dark baseball hat pulled low, and aviator sunglasses, distracting Lois from her target, which was getting Chloe to admit that she liked someone. Someone in particular. "Hey there Maverick," Lois greets Oliver.

"Maverick?" he directs the question and an appreciative look at Chloe, who was wearing a new dress, one that Chloe had seen in the window and just had to have. The black dress set off her blonde hair and fair skin, managing to be sexy as it hugged her curves without being tight, but covered her skin with three-quarter sleeves and a hemline that hit right above her knees. Lace details at the cuffs and neckline along with a row of tiny buttons that ran from the V-neck to the hem intrigued Oliver.

"From top gun," Chloe tells him.

"I bet you even rode the Ducati over here. Full on Tom Cruise." Lois says loudly.

Oliver wrinkles his nose. "I walked, it's only four blocks."

"So what brought you into the den of the lion? I thought you were press shy." Lois looks from Oliver to Chloe knowingly, seeing the look in her cousin's eyes grow affectionate as her face was permanently locked in a smile. Like it usually was around Oliver these days. . "When _we_ were dating you looked like you were facing a marching squad anytime you had to come to my office."

"I think that's why he's incognito," Chloe states, trying to deflect some of Lois's comments from Oliver.

Oliver ignores Lois's jibes and turns to Chloe. "Are you ready?"

"You're stealing my cousin again?" Lois whines.

Oliver smiles brightly, choosing not to answer, looking to Chloe, trying to urge her to hurry. A few women walk past and stare at Oliver. "I don't think my disguise is working."

"It is, but you need to Quasimodo it up a bit if you're really trying for under the radar," Lois advises.

Oliver looks confused. "Quasimodo?" Chloe shrugs as if to say 'who knows.'

"Ugly it up." Lois spins around in her chair like a kid. "See even though you don't look like you, or business suit-billionaire you, you still look like the hottest guy most of us will see in any given day."

Oliver grins broadly, and Chloe rolls her eyes, imagining that she hears his ego inflating even more. "So that makes me more attractive than Clark?" Oliver teases Lois, eyes twinkling.

Lois frowns. "Yes and no. You're a different kind of handsome than Clark. Clark is…" she pauses to ponder.

"The boy next door," Chloe fills in helpfully, her purse on her shoulder, ready to go, but Lois is just getting started.

"Right. Farm boy, all American, baseball, apple pie and the stars and stripes. That's Clark." Lois looks up at Oliver too straight faced for whatever she says next to be good. Before Oliver can escort Chloe out of the DP office and out of Lois's range of fire, she continues. "Ollie is more…" her eyes twinkle as once again she leaves it to Chloe to fill in. "Chlo?"

Chloe looks up at Oliver, feigning serious thought as he smirks back at her. "James Bond."

Lois bursts out of her chair grinning, "Absolutely. James Bond. Suave, debonair, _sophisticated_, charming." Oliver looks intrigued by their assessment. Lois pauses again. "I'd say a Pierce Brosnan-esk Bond."

"Hmm," Chloe sounds her disagreement. "But with a bit of the more thoughtful Timothy Dalton."

"Right," Lois agrees, nodding rapidly. "But for charm…"

"All Sean Connery," Chloe says with a grin. Ollie's ego was already out of control, a little more wouldn't hurt.

"Totally Sean Connery."

Oliver grins, amused at the rhythm of the cousins' speech.

"Connery and Daniel Craig for animal magnetism, and Ollie he has that world weary thing that Daniel Craig brought to the last films too," Lois says, with sharp eyes. "That I've-lost-my-one-true-love and I'm- on-a-mission-to-right-that-wrong-depth…you know what I mean Chlo."

Chloe looks from Oliver to Lois. "Uh, not really Lo, I haven't seen the Daniel Craig films," she deflects.

"Oh!" Lois exclaims loudly. "That's _right_. I saw them _alone_ on the couch, since you stood me up for girls night." She smiles brightly. "You know what that means don't you?"

Chloe looks pained, but contorts her face into the semblance of a smile. "Girls night out?"

"Girls night out!"

Oliver looks puzzled, but amused. "While that sounds like fun, I made reservations for Chloe and I for lunch." He places a hand at her back and escorts her towards the stairs.

"Sure, don't mind me, I'll just get something from the vending machine. Again. Third time this week," Lois whines as they walk away.

"Bye Lois," Oliver says with finality.

CO-CO-CO

Three days later, QI cameras, as small as a AAA battery, are installed all over Suicide Slums. Watchtower is streaming with data, 24 hours a day, with an algorithm running to help identify which footage the team should watch, and which was not valuable. The whole team was in town, helping on patrol and manning the computers while Chloe was at work.

Oliver enters the Watchtower, disappointed when he didn't see Chloe already there. He checks his watch, seven o'clock, she should be there soon, though patrolling for the night wouldn't start until closer to ten. Oliver grabs a bottle of water and sits down to wait after greeting Bart, AC and Victor.

A few minutes later, Oliver checks his watch again, and realizes that the guys are staring at him, but trying to act like they're not. "What?"

"Nothing," AC says quickly, eyes back on one of the screens showing feed from eight different cameras.

"Not a thing," Victor agrees.

"Everything is bueno man," Bart assures Oliver.

"All right. Then if everything is so fine, why are you all standing around looking so worried?" Oliver asks. "With all of us here, we'll be ready to handle this thing, no problem." Oliver assumes they're thinking about the mission.

Bart and AC look hard at Victor, who sighs, then turns to Oliver. "Chloe has a date."

Oliver's eyebrows snap together, his mouth turning down.

"With a civilian," Bart grumbles. Civilian was the term the group had taken to using to describe people in their lives who didn't know about their secrets.

"Tonight," AC tosses in, and that information galvanizes Oliver to his feet.

"What? With who?" Oliver questions, his tone cold. Oliver's jaw clenched and he looked less than pleased.

Earlier that day.

Chloe is walking down the street a few blocks from the Daily Planet. She has a coffee in one hand and is digging in her purse with her other hand while hurrying down the street. She'd just gotten the independent confirmation she needed that the mayor's chief of staff was taking bribes from a rich building developer to sell off a swath of city owned lands on the waterfront for a pittance. When she hears a male voice call out, she doesn't even pause. "Hey."

Chloe stops on the curb waiting impatiently for the light to turn when she hears the voice call out again, only closer this time. "Miss, hey…"

She glances up, but is still convinced whoever it was, wasn't talking to her. She didn't recognize the voice. The light changes, the walk light indicating it was her turn and she steps off the curb only to have a hand close around her upper arm and hold her back. She spins, putting distance between herself and whoever was grabbing her, her hand back in her purse, this time looking for her taser. Her heel catches a crack in the sidewalk and she teeters, but the man who stopped her steadies her then steps back, looking remorseful that he'd frightened her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Chloe looks up at the man. He was slim, but muscled, just about six feet tall, dark hair and eyes, and skin an attractive shade of cinnamon brown. His voice was lightly accented, and Chloe judges him to be Hispanic, probably of Mexican descent. She doesn't recognize him, and glances warily around, satisfied that there are lots of other people around and no dark abandoned alleys nearby for him to drag her into. No cargo vans either for that matter.

"I think you have the wrong person, I don't know you." Her voice is certain, but not aggressive.

"No, you wouldn't. But I have a picture of you."

Chloe frowns wondering if somehow there was some embarrassing picture of her on the internet somewhere.

"A buddy of mine had it years ago. He died, and I found it later after they'd sent his stuff back home. I kept it. It's on my phone now. I can show you." He takes out his I-phone and starts flicking through the pictures and Chloe puts the pieces together. Buddy. Dead. Stuff sent home. This man was in the military.

"Whitney?" Chloe asks, the name rusty to her after all these years.

"Yeah. He had this picture of you and his girl. You were both in cheerleading outfits. He said the picture made him laugh, 'cause you would hate that he had it."

"Got that right," she grumbles.

The man laughs. "Yeah, something about how you weren't really the cheerleader type. I always said I wanted to go to a town where a girl that looks like you wasn't the popular cheerleader type."

He hands over his phone, showing two young faces smiling. Lana and Chloe. Chloe smiles at his compliment, then her eyes darken as she looks at the two of them, imaging Lana's letter to Whitney describing Chloe's brief stint as a cheerleader. None of them could have imagined what their lives would hold in the future. Lana was now an outcast from her own life, off doing whatever it was she was doing. Whitney had died not long after leaving Smallville. And Chloe. Her life was filled with danger and weirdness.

"It's Chloe, right?" She nods, affirming his statement. "I always wanted to meet you. I thought since I was in town, I could look up Lana, but I couldn't find her."

Chloe opens her mouth to explain, then shuts it and considers what to say. "Lana doesn't live in Smallville or Metropolis anymore."

"That would explain it," he says lightly, not too disappointed. "Listen, you were in a hurry, I don't want to keep you." He smiles charmingly. "Maybe I could meet up with you later? For dinner? I'm in town alone for some medical appointments. Maybe you could take pity on me and show me a good place to eat? Save me from another meal of fast food."

Chloe hesitates, and he continues, "Just dinner. I'm a totally normal guy, I promise. You pick the place, I'll meet you there."

She smiles at his easy charm. "What's your name?"

"Miguel Ortiz."

She holds out her hand. "Chloe Sullivan." They shake hands. "Do you like pizza?" He grins and nods and they make plans to meet later at a microbrewery that is known for its food as well.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe and Miguel are sitting at a pub table in Stone Brewery, smiling and laughing as they tell stories from high school. Miguel had told Chloe that most of his unit had died in Indonesia along with Whitney, and he had received a medical discharge after losing his leg below the knee to a IED. She told him stories about Smallville, leaving out the weirder stuff, and focusing on Whitney's exploits.

Oliver enters the brewery, and glances around, seeing Chloe and walking in her direction, pretending not to see her. His jaw tightens when he hears her peal of laughter fill the bar, drawing more than just his attention.

She sees Oliver and looks confused for a moment, recovering quickly. "Oliver. What are you doing here?"

He glances down at her, affecting surprise. "Chloe. Hal loves their beer. I'm picking up some to send to him for his birthday." He glances at her companion, waiting for an introduction.

Chloe looks from him to Miguel and then smiles. "Sorry, Oliver Queen, this is Miguel Ortiz. Miguel, Oliver. Miguel was in the military with one of my old friends."

"Nice to meet you." Oliver shakes the other man's hand and notes with satisfaction that the man was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Chloe and they hadn't looked too intimate when he'd approached.

"Likewise." Miguel pauses, the name finally connecting for him. "Oliver Queen, of Queen Industries?" He glances at Chloe, wondering how she knows the billionaire CEO of Queen Industries.

"Guilty as charged," Oliver's reply is light, but the power he commands is clear in his presence.

"Your company is working on a new body armor for soldiers, right? I've heard good things. We really need it man, so thanks. You'd think our government would make it a priority to keep the soldiers they have alive, but I guess recruiting is cheaper than equipment." There is a certain amount of bitterness in his tone.

"You put your lives on the line every day you're in the field. Making you safer while you do it is the right thing to do." Oliver had wanted to come in and decimate the man Chloe was out with, but he couldn't help but respect this young man.

Chloe glances from one man to the other. "Oliver do you want to join us while you wait?" Miguel nods his head, seconding Chloe's invitation. Oliver smiles, and slides into an unused chair at the table, angling it so he was close to Chloe.

The conversation flows easily, and Chloe smiles as Oliver offers Miguel a tour of their research facility for body armor. Sometime later, the restaurant staff bring out Oliver's order, and all three stand up to leave. Outside, Miguel offers to walk Chloe home, but she hesitates.

Oliver jumps in. "Actually Miguel, if you don't mind me butting in, I can take Chloe home, I need to discuss something with her." Chloe looks up at Oliver questioningly. "Bart's birthday," he explains.

"I thought everything was planned?"

"It is. But he knows everything that we planned, so I thought we could try to brainstorm up something to surprise him."

Chloe nods, already puzzling out what they could do for Bart. They already had an entire Mexican restaurant rented out with tons of food on order.

Miguel glances from Oliver to Chloe as the taller man stands with his hand on her lower back, clearly ready to guide her to his car, his touch faintly possessive, though Chloe looks as if she doesn't register it as such. Miguel smiles and nods. "No problem. Thanks for taking pity on me Chloe."

She makes noises of disagreement, saying she had fun and wishing him well, but Oliver is leading her down the street quickly and her thoughts are already turning back to the youngest member of their team and the mission ahead for the night.

CO-CO-CO

Back at the Watchtower, Chloe plays her role guiding the team as they do normal patrolling and keep an eye out for the monster Chloe had seen.

"How do we even know this thing's going to show up?" Victor asks.

"We don't," Oliver replies over comms.

"Well if he's gonna, I hope he does it soon, I'm hungry," Bart complains.

"When aren't you hungry?" Chloe asks from the safety of the tower. "And how about a little radio silence gentleman, I'm not sure I can get a word in edgewise."

"Aquaman to Watchtower, I hear screaming to the east" AC reports from his location on the side of the neighborhood closest to the waterfront. "Heading to check it out."

"Copy that. Arrow head his direction to provide backup. Cyborg, Impulse, hold your positions," Chloe orders, as she pulls up feed from current 911 calls.

Later that night the team is back in Watchtower, the mood somber. AC had Oliver had arrived too late, finding blood slicks on the ground behind one of the warehouses. A search revealed two badly mangled bodies, though they were not dismembered. They'd searched the area, but found no trace of man or monster, not sure which they were dealing with. Snapping a few pictures of the scene then calling the police they were no closer to the killer than before.

Chloe was busy pulling up any camera feed she could from the waterfront warehouse area, but only saw a large dark blur. She downloaded the feed to see if she could slow it down and sharpen the image, but the rendering would take time.

"I'll take you home," Oliver offers her. She nods and lets him lead her out, saying her goodbyes to the guys. They are silent on the way back to her place.

As Chloe gets ready for bed that night a thought niggles on the back of her mind. Something she was missing, something about the way the bodies were disposed of. She tried to focus, but exhausted, fell asleep before her mind could capture the detail she was missing.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver is sitting at a poker table set up in the middle of the Clock Tower holding his cards up. He peers over them at the other players. Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan, Emil Hamilton, and Victor are also at the table playing poker. Bruce cocks one eyebrow at Oliver who smiles back.

"Trying to read me?" Oliver asks with a confident smile.

"Everyone has a tell."

"Keep telling yourself that," Oliver says as he lays two cards down on the table. Victor, the current dealer, issues him two more.

All the players have about equal stacks of chips except for Emil who has about half what the other players have left in front of him. The table is scattered with glasses filled with varying hues of alcoholic beverages.

"Do you two ever shut up?" Victor complains.

Oliver grins and Bruce, predictably, looks severe.

They all turn towards the elevator as they hear it arrive at Oliver's floor. Chloe exits, her phone to her ear. She sees the gathering and stops. She smiles brightly, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry, emergency," she says to the gathered men.

All five chairs push back from the table abruptly and she freezes. Their serious looks clue her in and she laughs lightly. "Sorry again, _girly_ emergency," she clarifies. Four of the men relax back into their chairs, but Oliver remains standing.

Chloe returns to her phone conversation. Lois has been talking the whole time, not realizing Chloe wasn't paying attention.

Chloe injects herself back into the conversation. "Look, just let me see if I can.." she breaks off, listening to Lois, whose voice all the men can hear even from 15 feet away "Lois. Lois! Seriously Lois, just let me….Fine, do whatever you want. " She hangs up even as Lois is still talking. Oliver grins at her.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it was boys night in," she apologizes to the general group. To Oliver particularly, she grimaces, biting her lip and drawing his eyes firmly to her mouth. "I need to use your bathroom." She doesn't wait for his permission, taking it for granted. After all she has total access to his home already. She rushes past them and Oliver's eyes follow her, noticing that she is wearing a short black skirt with her red jacket. Much shorter than her usual skirts, but just as tight.

"We should invite the venerable Watchtower to join us," Bruce opines, his dark eyes glinting.

"I think she has other plans," Hal responds with a wide smile.

Oliver frowns thinking about her skirt, which showed her legs. Hal smirks, already knowing what Oliver refused to acknowledge. Victor shakes his head, Emil looks slightly amused, and Bruce Wayne watches all of them reading the situation.

Inside the bathroom Chloe is on the phone again with Lois, and the men can clearly overhear her every word. "No, this isn't going to work... Unless it's the kind of bar with a wet t-shirt contest, in which case I'm ahead of the game."

Oliver's frown grows as he hovers just beyond the bathroom door.

"Fine, yes just grab me a shirt. No I don't need a dress…. Lois, listen to me carefully. I do not want you to pick me out a dress. Why? Because we don't have the same fashion taste. Yes. That was a commentary on your style. In your face is not…Fine. Yes, I liked some of the stuff you picked before… Fine. Do whatever you want, but if I don't like it, I'm just going to wear my coat all night… Why? Because currently my shirt is wet _and_ stained. Once it dries it will just be stained. Not exactly going out sheik…Yes Lois, that means if you buy something I don't like I won't wear it."

Oliver is scowling now, and the game is still paused as the assembled men grin at Chloe's drama and Oliver's clear concern. He raps on the door to the bathroom. "Chloe, maybe I have something…"

She opens the door and he sees her silky white tank shirt, previously hidden under her jacket, partially stained by what Oliver is sure is coffee, now wet with water to try to wash the stain out and completely transparent as it sticks to the upper curves of her chest. His eyes go from her face to her chest and back again a few times.

"Oliver?"

Her voice jerks him out of his revere. "I think I might have something here you could… a shirt… " He pauses, "Maybe some pants too."

"I'm not sure me walking around in your clothes is what Vogue meant when they said menswear was in this season…and I doubt it will work for Club Thin's dress code."

"You could make it work," he affirms. "Those shirt dress things are just a men's shirt with a belt, right?"

Chloe arches one eyebrow, clearly disagreeing with his assessment. "And that'd be great if I wanted to look like I wasn't wearing pants."

"You're not," he states baldly.

The men still seated at the table all try to repress their grins.

"Thanks, but I think I'll have to take my chances on Lois."

Oliver clearly doesn't like that idea either. She glances over at the suspended poker game and shoots him an apologetic look. "Sorry for interrupting, I can wait downstairs."

"Don't be silly-" Oliver begins, but is interrupted by Bruce Wayne.

"We could use a break." He stands up and moves to the bathroom door where Chloe and Oliver are still standing. With a hand on Chloe's back he leads her to the main part of the room. "A beautiful woman is always a welcome interruption."

She looks at him with clear disbelief on her face. "Really? I would assume that you gentlemen often are in circumstances where…interruptions would be unwelcome."

They all laugh, except for Oliver who doesn't like the way Bruce is looking at Chloe, whose shirt is still sticking to her chest.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Bruce smiles.

Chloe hesitates then nods. "Why not. I'll need the liquid courage tonight." She glances at Oliver. "A night out with Lois is sure to be…" she trails off and shrugs.

Oliver smiles at her. "I'll keep my phone on for when you need a rescue."

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your cousin yet," Bruce smoothly interjects himself back into the conversation.

Oliver fixes Chloe her regular drink and hands it to her. The other men come over to mill around in the same area as her, inquiring about her day and work politely.

"Such fine manners you all have." She pauses, shooting a sly glance at Oliver, then reaches out her hand to Bruce Wayne. "Or not. I don't believe we've officially met."

Oliver frowned. Chloe had helped Bruce Wayne out with a project, but only in his Batman persona. She wasn't aware that the Gotham billionaire and old school friend of Oliver's was the caped crusader, or she hadn't been, from her arch look and tone, she knew now.

He smiles back at her, his attractive face faintly amused as he takes her hand. "No, I suppose not, I guess it slipped my mind. I feel like I know you already. Bruce Wayne."

"Chloe Sullivan," she introduces herself officially, glancing at Oliver who doesn't offer any explanation.

Bruce keeps a hold of her hand for longer than was strictly necessary. "I've heard so much about you."

"All good I trust," she states, as she withdraws her hand from him.

A short time later the elevator sounds again and before Oliver can hit the button to allow Lois in, she is banging on the gate. "Open the damn door Ollie."

It slides open and Lois bursts into the room. "Chloe!" She sees the damage to her cousin's shirt and frowns deeply. "Yeah, no, not going to work." She thrusts a handful of shiny sequined fabric at her cousin.

Chloe takes the item and holds it up by its thin spaghetti straps. It's a short silvery white dress with sequins around the neckline and hem. "It's a dress."

"You've really honed your observational skills. Of course it's a dress."

"I told you to get me a shirt."

"But I saw this dress first and we're in a hurry." She pauses and smiles in a predatory way at Bruce who loses his smile, and arches up an eyebrow, unused to being looked at as the prey not the predator. "Although there are several shirts available here. Perhaps one of Ollie's pals would be willing to lend you his." Her eyes move from Bruce to Hal, who glances at Oliver with concern.

"I already offered Chloe a shirt," Oliver states.

Lois disregards him easily. "While you undeniably have an impressive physique Oliver, we don't want your shirt." Oliver frowns. Chloe looks embarrassed, knowing what is likely coming. "You know what's better than Ollie's muscles?" All the men are quiet. "A new man with just as impressive muscles. So what will it be Mr. Jordan?" Lois smiles brightly in anticipation. "Or perhaps Mr. Wayne?"

Chloe groans. "Ignore her, please." She grabs Lois's hand and drags her to the bathroom, not willing to leave her cousin alone with the men while she changes.

"So that's Lois Lane," Bruce smirks.

Minutes later, Chloe emerges in the dress, the thin soft fabric clinging to her curves with every move. _At least it's not tight_, Oliver thought. Lois adjusted the straps and Oliver saw how low the dress dipped in the front, causing him to frown again.

Once the girls are gone, the off duty heroes return to their game but Oliver is clearly distracted and loses several hands in a row. Bruce smirks at him, his words taunting. "I should invite Chloe to come check out my version of Watchtower. See if she can suggest any improvements. I'm sure I could free some time to show her around Gotham."

"She's busy," Oliver states with a glare.

Hal laughs. "Oh man I never thought I'd see the day. Oliver Queen and a woman he apparently can't have."

Emil smiles kindly at Oliver, but Victor grins, already knowing the Oliver was head over heels with Chloe who treated him like a friend, and only a friend.

"You have no idea," Victor agrees.

Bruce raises one eyebrow. "Enlighten us."

"How about we get back to the game," Oliver protests, not ready to be made fun of when he was still at a loss of how to change his relationship with Chloe.

CO-CO-CO

"You realize man, that you're going about this all wrong, don't you?" Hal asked Oliver later that night with wiry amusement as Oliver checked his cell phone for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. Oliver's blank and somewhat hostile look indicated that he did not know what Hal was talking about but objected none-the-less.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver's denial is obstinate.

"Chloe, short, curvy in all the right places." He smiles against Oliver's death glare. "Blonde, intelligent, gutsy, a bit foolish, and apparently as blind as you are."

Oliver looks away and stares out the window, wondering where she is, and who she's with. He swallows the rest of his drink in one deep swallow.

Hal rolls his eyes. "She's a woman. Don't tell me that you're so ass over heels that you've forgotten all your skills in this area."

"She's Chloe," Oliver responds testily.

Hal arches one eyebrow, his expression suddenly serious, not sure his friend fully realizes the import of that statement. She was Chloe. Not just a woman. More than any other woman.

"Just hear me out. First you're attacking her, all forward assault, force and aggression. Then the second she throws you a bone, you roll over and wait for her to rub your belly like a well trained pup, following her around waiting for her to throw scraps from the table. And I get it man," he tries to make sure Oliver realizes he's on his side. Hal didn't know what had happened but Oliver's feelings had become crystal clear in his mind in a short period of time, and he'd gone from complaining about Chloe to mooning over the sweet blonde. "She's got her perimeter defenses up and the fence is well guarded." Oliver frowns darkly, knowing that no matter that he had repaired his friendship with Chloe he was to a certain extent still on the outside.

"But ask yourself this: Did your frontal attack get you anywhere? And is this pathetic puppy dog act getting you anywhere?" Hal waits for Oliver to search his memory, sees the disappointed realization on his face that while they'd resumed their friendship and he'd gotten back to a good place with her, he was no closer to finding out what had happened to make her change her life or getting her to see him as more than a friend than he'd been weeks ago.

"No, man, in fact she's put an even more difficult wall between you. Plopped you firmly in the friend zone and reinforced the barriers to keep you there, strengthening the defenses she's already got." Hal can't help but smile a bit. Seeing Oliver so sprung over a woman with no idea what to do about it was a new experience. But an enjoyable one from Hal's viewpoint. He rubs it in, "She has a mote and a draw bridge now in addition to those stone walls. In short, you're screwed."

"Is there a point to this or are you just going to mock me all night?" Oliver's annoyance is clear.

Hal holds up his hands in surrender. "I'm trying to help you. God knows I never thought I'd see the day Oliver Queen needed help with the ladies, but here we are." Hal unleashes a full grin now, and a chuckle to match. He can't help but enjoy Oliver's sour look, but then he grows serious again. "You need to change up your plan. Get your game face on." Oliver looks doubtful but Hal isn't done. "I'm not suggesting you send her flowers or jewelry. She is Chloe after all. But maybe you should consider a more subtle approach that lobbing fire balls at her and a more direct approach than mooning after her. Slide past her defenses, exploit her weaknesses, get an insider to help you instead of battering on the front gate with your hat in your hands."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Back off. See what she does when you're not putting the full court press on every damn day or waiting for her to call like some teenage girl in the throes of her first crush. Do something nice for her, remind her who you are."

"I am nice to her," Oliver protests.

"For weeks, you were constantly in her face, trying to break her down, yelling, arguing, annoying her in hopes of a response. Not all that nice. Then finally you get a breakthrough, and you somehow lost your balls."

Oliver huffs out a frustrated breath. "Fuck you." Hal grins, seeing the spirit come back into his friend. "I don't know what insider you think I'm going to get. Clark certainly isn't going to help me, and Lois…" Oliver trails off.

"Right, Boy Scout doesn't want to play with her, but still considers her part of his exclusive toy chest. And her cousin is your ex. Not great. I was thinking more psychological insider, than an actual person." Hal waits for Oliver to get over the part of his statement that was about Clark. "Chloe is attracted to you."

Oliver perks up at that observation. He had hoped, seen some of the signs, but she never let anything show for more than a second, and rebuffed any advances he'd ever made quickly and efficiently.

"A part of her wants you. Exploit that. Get her thinking about you. If she's arguing with herself, she won't have as much determination to focus on keeping you out."

"It's like you forgot who you are and what works for you. You're Oliver Queen. You've gotten more super model ass than George Clooney. Chloe met you when you were still in possession of your balls. She liked you, agreed to work with you, became your friend. She likes that guy, and even if she didn't you'd have to figure out how to convince her that she does, 'cause that's who you are." Hal smirks at Oliver who looks both annoyed and amused. "I get it, you want to be another guy now. The guy who gets the girl and keeps her."

"Not the girl. Chloe."

"Right, so how are we gonna get this done?"

"We?"

"Yeah, no offense but you're floundering here on your own, and as much fun as it's been to watch, you're just pathetic now, and frankly Chloe deserves better."


	9. Chapter 9

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. She returns to the ISIS foundation, the Daily Planet, and her part time role as Watchtower, but she has changed. Everyone notices the changes but Oliver is the one most insistent on figuring her out. Chloe begins to sort things out and relaxes, socializing with the others again. She continues to distance herself from Oliver, and one night after being injured on patrol he finds out about her healing ability. They continue their stalemate, but Oliver realizes it's not just his friend he's missing after Chloe heals him again, when he is shot and nearly dies. Chloe rescues Davis from some thieves and ends up in the hospital. Davis, Jimmy and Oliver are all there, and no one is happy. Oliver and Chloe repair their friendship, and are spending time together. _Chloe suspects someone is following her and enlists Lois's help to find out who, which leads to Davis, but Chloe dismisses the idea. Oliver formulates a plan to keep Chloe off Lex's radar. Chloe turns 21. Chloe and Lois switch bodies for a day, and learn a little about each other and Clark. Hal helps Oliver form a new plan, and Bruce makes an appearance.

**Chapter 9**

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is working on her background search for Davis at Isis late one evening, but is having a hard time keeping her eyes on the data she's found. Even with the help of Batman and Green Lantern, they hadn't been able to find anything more on the serial killer. The shadow they'd caught on video was too fast to capture, and no amount of rendering the video had helped. Chloe was convinced what she saw outside the Daily Planet with Lex and what was on video, as graining and blurry as it was, were the same thing. And the monster's proximity to the killings that night as well as the grisly nature of all the killings had her convinced that the killer was the monster, but the team wasn't convinced. Bruce Wayne's need for empirical evidence had swayed Victor and Hal, and Oliver was straddling the fence.

Chloe admitted that they had a valid question, if a monster of that size and appearance was running around the city, how had no one seen it? There had been an increase in missing persons' reports, and several bodies found, but not so many that suggested it killed anyone that saw it. Chloe and Lex still being alive also put that theory to bed.

Chloe sighed with frustration, it didn't really matter either way, since they had nothing on either the monster or the killer. Which of course in her mind was another piece of evidence that they were one and the same. Some of the victims had put up quite a fight but no DNA evidence had been found on their bodies to point to the killer.

Chloe knows she's missing something, something important, a clue, but she still can't force her mind to conjure up the information.

She stands up and is walking towards the kitchenette when she gets a call from Oliver that John Jones has been shot. Chloe rushes to the hospital, telling Oliver she'd meet him there.

At the hospital Chloe watches anxiously with Clark as Emil treats John. "All right, I'll take it from here. No one in or out without my authorization," Emil Hamilton commands. Oliver is just down the hall having been pulled away by a hospital administrator as soon as he'd arrived. Chloe's face is tight with emotion as the activity in the treatment room increases.

"You're sure we can trust this doctor?" Clark questions, as he watches Emil try to patch up his alien friend and protector.

"Yeah. I'm sure Clark. Emil is a good guy. He's worked for Oliver for awhile now." She frowns realizing that Clark had never met Emil, and registering for the first time that Oliver hadn't asked Clark to come in on the serial killer hunt.

Inside the treatment room, hovering over John, one of the med-tech's continues treatment, calling out her progress. "Clearing the wound."

"BP is dropping," a nurse warns.

"We've got to get the bullet out now! Charge the paddles. We're losing him. Clear!" Emil is in full command, applying the defibrillator to John's chest, and hoping that enough of his physiology was the same that his heart would restart with the charge.

Chloe waits anxiously, Clark appearing stoic, as Emil is able to stabilize John's condition again. Oliver finally frees himself from the solicitous hospital administrator and he and Chloe hug briefly, his arm remaining around her lightly, keeping her close to his side, as he looks into the room where John is being treated.

Clark seems surprised at Oliver's presence, and frowns as Chloe remains pressed into the other man's side. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"I was out on patrol. I heard the call go out over my scanner," he explains.

Emil orders a nurse to get them an operating room STAT and she rushes out to do his bidding. Clark angles his head towards Emil. "Whoever that is, he can't just operate on Jones."

Oliver barely reacts to Clark's statement, knowing the younger man had valid concerns, but was also influenced by his sense of moral superiority and separateness of being an alien. Clark wasn't good at trusting others, even if they'd worked together numerous times now, Clark was clearly not going to trust Jones to Oliver. "Why? 'Cause he's Martian?" Oliver asked, somewhat irreverently. " I get it, Clark. It's fine. He's in good hands with Emil. Trust me." Chloe tosses Clark a frown, she'd already vouched for Emil, but apparently her opinion wasn't enough for her friend. Oliver's hand maintains its slight rubbing of comforting circles on her back as he speaks to Clark. "After I got poisoned, I figured, you know, guys like us could probably use a specialist on the payroll."

"Since when did Jones become one of us?" Clark questions.

Oliver is not sure who Clark is trying to dismiss from the "us," Oliver or Jones. Clark had a thing about people being "his." First Chloe, now John. Oliver's tone is dismissive even as he offers an explanation, trying not to add to the tension in Chloe's shoulders. "Well, he's gotten me out of a few tight scrapes with the police, Clark. He wanted to meet with me after his shift to talk about something, I don't know what it was."

"John's been helping us out with information and police assistance for awhile now Clark," Chloe explains, realizing how far out of the loop Clark has become.

Clark ignores their words, focusing on the injured alien. "If he hadn't sacrificed his abilities to save my life, that bullet wouldn't have left a scratch."

Oliver resists the urge to roll his eyes. "And now you feel guilty, and that's your thing, and I get it - that's great. But standing here doing nothing is not gonna solve anything."

It pains Clark to ask, but he does. "Do you know what he was working?" However the question is directed at Chloe, who shakes her head.

"No," Oliver replies shortly. "I think you should follow your leads. And I'll follow mine. Hey, let's face it. Teamwork's never really been our strong suit."

Chloe frowns looking from one man to the other, unable to ignore the tension between them. _When did this happen, _she wonders.

Emil exits the room, blood spatter over his protective gown. "We're taking him up to surgery. I'll do the best I can…" He lowers his voice, "His physiology is a challenge. I've requested a team I trust but I may need help keeping it quiet."

Oliver nods. "I've got it covered."

"It's not like the hospital staff haven't seen weird things before," Chloe offers weakly.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning Chloe is at Watchtower pulling up John Jones' files from his work computer. John had made it through surgery, but was still in serious critical condition. Oliver had sat with her to wait at the hospital, Clark superspeeding by to see if there was news. Finally, a tired appearing Emil came out to tell them that John was stable, but still in serious condition. Chloe forced herself to be positive, and having Oliver there helped. She hadn't seen him in a few days had had found herself missing him.

Of course as soon as the thought crossed her mind she refused to let herself think about him anymore. Oliver had a life completely separate from her and their hero duties. He had his own friends and social life, and ran a multinational, multi-billion dollar company. She knew that. And she had practice putting thoughts of him out of her head. For the most part she was successful. She'd put her time to better use working on her online classes, and working on a new expose at the Daily Planet. She was less successful in keeping him out of her dreams.

Her smile is bittersweet as she recalls that dream-Ollie isn't much different from real life-Ollie. Both deliver her coffee, both have smiles that make her heart flutter, but dream Ollie kisses her, making her forget everything else in the world but the feel of him against her body.

Clark enters with a whoosh of air. "Glad I caught you while you're here."

His appearance startles from her daydream, blinking her way back to reality. Refocusing, she glances at him, and he stares at her expectantly. Chloe makes a disappointed face, Clark continued to avoid telling Lois his secret and continued to take Chloe for granted when she did offer her help. "Hi Chloe, how are you?" she inquires of herself. "Yeah, seeing John hurt was pretty upsetting, but I'm fine, thanks for asking, how are you holding up Clark?"

Clark looks confused at her little role play, so she decides to just continue. It had been weeks since she'd started to push Clark back a bit, trying to make room in her life for herself, but also in the apparently futile hope that he would recognize her role in his life and be appreciative. "So, from what I can hack, it looks like our favorite Martian has been pulling profiles from a handful of officers from the 44th Precinct." She pulls the various officers file photos and jackets, putting them up on the various screens.

"How'd you get this so fast?"

"You know, as much as you hate my Brainiac upgrade, I gotta say, not being at the mercy of modern technology is nice." She smiles proudly. "I was able to hack the PD's system in less than a minute. And figuring out their database? Cake."

Clark frowns, throwing Chloe a look that said she was being shortsighted and impetuous.

"I know, I know. You hate it, Ollie hates it, but it is really...convenient." She looks mildly guilty at the admission, but smiles and shrugs off any wayward thoughts. _It's not like there is a solution to the problem anyway_, she thinks to herself.

"I'll just be glad when everything's back to normal."

Chloe looks at him with sardonic amusement. "When have things ever been normal? High school was filled with near death experiences for me, and you getting you powers, meteor freaks" she makes a remorseful face, "now meteor affected people everywhere, Lex, and unending alien stuff…not really what anyone normal would consider normal."

Chloe's search in the police database finishes with a beep and they learn that John was shot with a BG-49 armor-piercing bullet, which had now vanished from evidence. Chloe questions Clark who had taken and returned it after photographing it for her. Clark suggests that only a police officer could have stolen the evidence, and both conclude that with the vanishing bullet and John's investigation, he was likely shot by a dirty cop.

"Jones is fighting for his life. I'm not gonna let whoever did this hide behind their badge," Clark asserts.

"You think someone on the force is just gonna open up to us, reporters?" Sarcasm drips off her words so that even Clark can't fail to hear it. "Clark, these guys protect their own," Chloe states dubiously.

"Not us. _Me_. I don't want you anywhere near this."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "All right. If _we're_ gonna sneak you across this thin blue line, you're gonna need something a lot more substantial than just a press pass. How would you like to be MPD's newest hire?"

CO-CO-CO

Later that evening Chloe is at Watchtower again doing research. She worked her magic through the keyboard, then watched as endless lines of script ran across the screen, picking up a paper coffee cup from the desk, and lifting it to her lips absently. She was startled to find that there was only a sip left and stifled a yawn. Working three jobs was beginning to wear on her, but she still hadn't arrived at a conclusion of which to give up. She stares mournfully at the empty paper cup, then turns her head as the doors to Watchtower are pushed open to admit Oliver.

Her eyes trace over him. Mile long legs, strongly muscled thighs, narrow waist and a broad chest that she didn't allow herself to think about. She felt heat curl through her body, but forced a friendly, easy smile on her face as her eyes met his. _Chocolaty, melt worth, dreamy brown eyes,_ she thought. Then grimaced slightly. _Bad Chloe_, she chastised herself mentally.

He watches the play of emotions across her face, but keeps his own expression light. "Hey Sidekick," he greets her. As he arrives next to her he hands her a cup of coffee and her face lights up. He smiles back in response, and brushes the heavy fall of her hair back off her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. She feels a frisson of heat and response light up her nerve endings where he touched her. "What are you working on?" he asks, his eyes registering her reaction to him. She stares at him blankly. "I hope you're not hacking the DDS again, or if you are you don't get caught this time," he teases.

She frowns, shaking her head to clear the fog from his touch and nearness. "Oh, uh, no. I mean they didn't catch me, Lex did, and no, not the DDS." She explains that since the cameras had recorded a blur from the serial killer that she wanted to search the rest of the footage for more signs of where he'd been.

Oliver is impressed, and as the first of the search results pop up on the screen he leans down, his palms flat on the desk, arms on either side of her, pinning her in as she starts the next video segment. Chloe glances at him out of the corner of her eye, tensing up at his oppressive nearness, the heat of his body seeping into her as he surrounds her.

"No, this one is just a crow," he eliminates one from the list, his breath wafting over her ear.

Chloe forces herself to keep working, pulling up another video clip. After the third one she feels like she can't breathe, since each breath she takes draws in his scent, which then distracts her from the work, and effectively rendered her useless. _Why is he so close?_ After another few minutes she pushes her chair back, forcing him to step away and stands up, her movements jerky.

"Something wrong?" he asks blandly.

"No, not a thing. If you're going to help, why don't you sit here," she pats the back of the chair abruptly, "and I'll start looking through some other records?" She doesn't wait for his response, heading towards another desk, this one covered in paper.

Oliver watches her retreat, a faint smile curving his mouth. He waits until she is a few steps from her goal, and calls her back. "You forgot your coffee," he informs her.

She looks over her shoulder and he can see her back tense. She inhales loudly then spins and marches back towards him a sour look on her face. He is careful to keep his expression calm and unaffected. He lifts the cup of coffee off the desk and extends it towards her. She reaches out to take it, but his words freeze her in place. "You did your hair differently," he observes.

The hand that had been reaching for the coffee rises up self-consciously to brush through her hair. "You noticed?" Her hair is curled, and the sweep of her bangs in heavier.

"Of course I noticed, Sidekick. I notice everything about you."

Her mouth falls open a bit and her expression is classic deer in the headlights. Oliver holds the coffee closer to her and she takes it, her fingers brushing his and she jerks back feeling the spark of electricity between them. Feeling disconcerted she withdraws from him a safe distance, putting herself across the room with a large desk between them.

Oliver smiles happily and watches more videos, finding a few that indicate the killer/monster frequently is in the worst section of Suicide Slums.

As the clock approaches ten, Oliver stands up to leave, ready to begin his patrol. He walks towards her, intending to hug her goodbye, but she doesn't stand up as he arrives at her side. Instead he runs his hand down her arm. "Call me when you're ready to leave for the night, I'll shadow you on the way home."

She looks up at him. "That's not necessary Ollie, it's just a few blocks."

"John is in the hospital, just humor me for tonight, huh?"

She nods her assent. "Emil said he would call if there was any change." He stares down into her eyes and she smiles hesitantly up at him. "You'll be careful?"

Oliver nods then with one last squeeze of her arm he leaves.

Chloe stares after him, long after he is gone, feeling off kilter. Something was different about him, how he'd been acting. His closeness had flustered her, and that alone annoyed her. She was around Oliver all the time, she'd gotten good at hiding her feelings and reactions to him. She'd had years of practice with Clark. But Clark wasn't really the touchy-feely type, and tonight Oliver had been. She shook her head and got back to work.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning, outside of a police station, officers Simmons and Talbert tell fellow policeman Danny Turpin that he has a new partner. Danny meets the new cop: Clark Kent, using the alias "Joe Fordman" and dressed in the standard navy blue police uniform They go on patrol and Clark notices Danny eating valentine's candy.

"From my wife," Danny explains. "Actually she bought it for out kid, but I stole some of it. Sugar helps keep me alert." Clark nods. "How about you? Got a wife?" Clark shakes his head. "Nah? Well if you turn out to be an OK guy, I'm sure my wife will have somebody to set you up with."

Clark looks hesitant, his brows drawing together darkly. Danny laughs."Oh, I sense trouble. Didn't you just move here man?"

"Uh, yeah. Just an ex. She's in town." Clark looks torn. Lana was in town again. She said she was visiting, but Clark wasn't sure. She'd called to let him know, but hadn't pressed to meet up with him. He didn't know whether to be grateful, hurt, or annoyed. He'd been spending more time with Lois lately, but that seemed to be a slow boat to nowhere.

"You'll figure it out," Danny offers.

Clark looks uncomfortable and brings up John getting shot but Danny says it's typical in Metropolis. "Yeah, well, that might be a headline back where you come from, but here, some detective getting plugged is just another day in Metropolis." Danny goes on to complain about the costumed vigilantes and mysterious heroes and notes that cops have rules but they don't.

Clark notices a photo of a crook on the car's visor, but Danny puts it away and says it's someone he's looking for.

They respond to a dispatch code at a pharmacy and a junkie runs away from the crime scene. Danny goes after him but the man gets the drop on him. Clark arrives at superspeed, catches the bullet, and knocks the junkie out before Turpin can turn around.

CO-CO-CO

At the Daily Planet that afternoon, Chloe and Lois are both immersed in work. Chloe types rapidly, and Lois is on the phone questioning a source, and spinning in circles as she talks, entangling herself hopelessly in the phone cord.

Chloe's phone beeps with a new text message and she picks it up absently her eyes and attention still on her computer screen where a new story is taking shape. In order to cut costs, the city was planning to close fire stations and cut staff. Chloe had reason to believe the cuts were only going to happen in the poorer neighborhoods, and the savings were being diverted to fund a new City Hall.

Lois watches as instantly Chloe's attention goes from her computer to her phone, a small smile lighting up her face. She quickly types in a response, and sets the phone down, conscious of Lois's scrutiny. Three texts later Lois ends her call and Clark is back at his desk. Lois turns to Chloe pointedly.

"What's up?" Her obvious curiosity draws Clark's attention.

"Nothing," Chloe denies.

"Right. Who's blowing up your phone then?"

Chloe looks at Lois blankly, but Lois isn't fooled, she'd seen the little smiles each time a text had come in. Lois glares, waiting for Chloe to give in, but Chloe just shrugs, turning back to her story.

Lois huffs out an annoyed breath. "Just tell me, at least, that it's not Davis Bloom making you smile like a prissy princess."

Clark frowns his eyes now glued to Chloe who raises her chin in defiance. "First of all, I did not, nor have I ever done anything like a 'prissy princess'"

Lois raises one doubting eyebrow. "Remember that time you decided to be a cheerleader for a day, cuz?"

Chloe grimaces. "Temporary insanity." She regroups, "Secondly, it's not Davis, and even if it was, it wouldn't be your business. He's just a friend."

Lois opens her mouth, her opinion clear on her face, and Chloe cuts her off. "BUT- again not that it's your business, but I haven't seen him lately."

"Doesn't mean he hasn't seen you," Lois grumbles under her breath.

Clark frown grows throughout the exchange. "I don't like that guy Chloe."

"HA!" Lois crows. "If Smallville and I both agree…"

Chloe's reply is droll. "Yes, it's a miracle. My opinionated cousin and stalwart but suspicious best friend have finally found a single point of agreement."

"He's bad news Chloe, I know you don't want to believe it, but- "

Chloe is tired of hearing about Lois's thoughts on Davis. "It wasn't Davis, Lois. It was Oliver."

Lois beams happily. "Well why didn't you say so?" Chloe rugs her hand over her forehead tiredly. "Although, I should have guessed from your smile," Lois says teasingly.

Chloe saves her document and shuts down her computer. "I'm going to go grab something to eat, I need substance if I have to work late and put up with you."

"Are you meeting Oliver? Again? How many times would that be in the last few weeks? Though now that I think about it, he hasn't been around in a few days, maybe a lover's quarrel?"

Chloe cuts her brash cousin off again. "You know, maybe I'll work from home tonight…good night."

Once Chloe is gone, Clark turns to Lois. "What do you mean Davis might have seen Chloe? She said she hadn't seen him." Lois widens her eyes and shrugs, not ready to break Chloe's confidence that someone was following her. Sure it was creepy, but Davis didn't seem to want to hurt Chloe, maybe he just liked her too much and couldn't let it go.

Clark frowns. "Chloe is my best friend if something is going on, you should tell me."

Lois looks at Clark with condescending amusement. "Your best friend? Really? When was the last time you two just hung out? When was the last time you asked her about her day? Being her for a day, yeah, kind of enlightening."

"What does that mean?" Clark asks sullenly.

"Figure it out Smallville. You're a big boy now." She walks away, but Clark follows her.

"And what did you mean about her and Oliver? They're just friends. Barely even that."

Lois laughs and keeps walking. "You're so blind Smallville, I have no idea how you plan to uncover anything. By the way, did you learn anything today? Police corruption, case solved already?"

"No. But I'm making progress, my partner trusts me already, I'm heading to his house for a barbeque now."

"Aww, baby boy made a new friend. Mama Kent will be so proud!" Lois mocks.

Clark frowns, frustrated that he hadn't gotten any answers from her or any closer to who had shot John.

CO-CO-CO

Clark visits Danny Turpin's house for a barbeque and meets his wife Cindy and their son, who is wearing a "red-blue blur" costume. When Danny checks on his son, Cindy thanks Clark for looking after her husband and notes that Danny's last partner Mike was shot and killed. The other cops, Simmons and Talbert, congratulate Clark on keeping Danny alive.

Clark brings up John but the other cops, led by Simmons, note that nobody really knew John. They all get a page and leave, Cindy watching them go with fear in her eyes. Clark looks back at her and her son, realizing the danger the police faced each day.

CO-CO-CO

Metropolis General Hospital. Chloe walks down the hallway and stops at the nurses' station in ICU. "Hi I'm here to see John Jones."

The nurse looks at her kindly, "I'm sorry dear, only family are allowed in Intensive Care." Her rueful look at Chloe's pale skin and blond hair suggest that she'll have to weave a good story to get past the rules.

Chloe is not ruffled. "I expected this. John is my uncle. He was adopted by my grandparents. We're Irish and German, so I'm sure you can imagine how funny the family portraits are with John in them. I'm sure it's in his file. I'm listed as next of kin, since we're the only two in the area."

The nurse looks surprised, but Chloe's calm explanation and the note in the file confirms her story. The nurse smiles brightly. "He's regained consciousness, but he's in and out. Mostly out. He's on pain killers. Try to keep him calm. Visiting hours end at eight."

Chloe smiles and nods, following the nurse to John's room. The nurse checks his vitals, adjusts the blanket covering him and leaves. Chloe moves over to John, taking his hand in both of hers. "Hey John. When you wake up, you'll have to tell me how our medical care rates compared to Mars."

Down the hall from the ICU, Davis loiters. He waits for a few minutes but when Chloe doesn't reappear he walks to the nurses' station. "Hi, I think I saw one of my friends come up here?" He smiles. "I just want to make sure everything is OK. Short blond girl?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't say but you're practically one of us," she looks at his paramedic uniform. "Her uncle was shot. He's stable now, but still critical. Poor dear."

Davis frowns. "Thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to call her later to check in." Davis walks away his thoughts confused. Chloe had told him the only family she had in the area was her cousin, the crazy reporter. He feels his temper begin to flare at the thought Chloe had lied to him, or was visiting another man in the hospital.

Before going back to his rig he darts into a drug storage room in the emergency room and is looking through the pills there. A doctor finds there taking anti-psychotics. She accepts his story that it's for a patient and leaves.

CO-CO-CO

_AN- this doesn't feel like a full chapter to me, but it's been awhile since I posted so I thought I'd post what I have ready. At least now Oliver's plan should be clear. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me._

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. She returns to the ISIS foundation, the Daily Planet, and her part time role as Watchtower, but she has changed. Everyone notices the changes but Oliver is the one most insistent on figuring her out. Chloe begins to sort things out and relaxes, socializing with the others again. She continues to distance herself from Oliver, and one night after being injured on patrol he finds out about her healing ability. They continue their stalemate, but Oliver realizes it's not just his friend he's missing after Chloe heals him again, when he is shot and nearly dies. Chloe rescues Davis from some thieves and ends up in the hospital. Davis, Jimmy and Oliver are all there, and no one is happy. Oliver and Chloe repair their friendship, and are spending time together. _Chloe suspects someone is following her and enlists Lois's help to find out who, which leads to Davis, but Chloe dismisses the idea. Oliver formulates a plan to keep Chloe off Lex's radar. Chloe turns 21. Chloe and Lois switch bodies for a day, and learn a little about each other and Clark. Oliver begins his new strategy to win Chloe, leaving Chloe feeling off-kilter. John Jones is shot, and Clark goes undercover. Lana is back in town for a visit, and Lois seems to know something is up between Oliver and Chloe.

**Chapter 10**

Clark leaves the barbeque at Danny's house with little information as to where they were going or why. Wanting to fit in to further gain the officers' trust Clark went along with it, but as they arrive at a darkened dockside warehouse, Clark knows the outcome wasn't going to be good. Clark and the other officers climb out of their cars and enter an empty warehouse to find the criminal Danny has been looking for has been captured. Danny beats the man, who killed his former partner Mike, while Clark watches along with the other officers. The man sobs his apology, begging for his life. Officer Simmons goads Danny into killing the crook, his expression and tone showing his dark pleasure and righteous entitled attitude, while another cop tosses Clark a tire iron and tells him to man up and help his partner.

Before Clark can make a decision, Oliver appears in his Green Arrow gear and uses taser arrows on the police officers, one heading towards Clark's chest. Clark grabs it midair and the charge dissipates, the rest of the officers already on the ground and with the exception of Danny, unconscious.

Oliver notices the Clark is one of the "cops" and looks at him incredulously. "Clark, what the hell are you doing here?"

Danny is not quite knocked out by the arrow that hit him, and looks on blearily as his new partner talks to the Green Arrow for a second before he passes out. Clark glares back at Oliver, and Oliver doesn't wait for a response, moving to free the man tied to the chair, now beaten and bloody.

Clark looks at the fallen officers, then glares at Oliver. "You've got to get out of here, now!"

"Sure Boy Scout. I'll leave you here to do whatever it is you were doing. Didn't take you for one to enjoy bloodsport." Oliver pulls the man to his feet then injects him with a sedative. "I'll just take him with me."

"He's a criminal," Clark proclaims righteously.

"Yeah, and last time I checked, punishments were handed out by the judicial system, not cops on power trips." Oliver bends and lifts the now unconscious man over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Police officers put their lives on the line very day." Clark's attempts to offer a justification.

"I can't believe you're arguing with me that taking justice into your own hands is acceptable. Or is it just when I do it that you object?" Oliver asks incredulously.

Clark frowns, and Oliver doesn't wait to continue the fight, shooting a rappelling arrow to the roof and ascending.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is sitting on her sofa with her laptop in her lap at home, looking at the day's headlines around the world. Sometimes it was just too easy to forget about anything or anyone outside of Metropolis, but the presence of Hal and Bruce Wayne reminded Chloe that other cities had problems just like Metropolis. The headlines were for the most part depressing, but there was always hope. New heroes were emerging around the world. Some were metas like Bart, AC and Dinah, others altered through meteor rock, human means or just plain human.

Her phone rings and she picks up with a smile, seeing Oliver's name on the display. "Hey Oliver."

"You sound happy," he comments.

She shrugs, "I'm OK. Still waiting for John to wake up."

"Yeah, but Emil says he's improving hourly." His tone changes from serious to teasing. "You know the nurse asked me if I was his nephew. Something about my cute blonde cousin visiting."

She laughs briefly. "Yeah, my adopted uncle. Unlike you, who has name recognition and a new wing of the hospital named after his family, I needed another way to be able to visit."

"I made it clear you were not my cousin."

"Hmm." She sounds amused. "You're entirely too tall to be my cousin," she teases. When Oliver doesn't respond her face grows serious. "Ollie? Is something wrong? Why'd you call?"

"I just needed to hear your voice."

Chloe's heart clenches a little and she looks pained. "What happened? Are you OK?"

"Of course, it's nothing." He immediately contradicts himself, "I'll tell you later. I should go. I have a conference call in an hour."

"You have conference calls in the middle of the night?" she asks doubtfully.

"It's with Germany, seven hours difference."

"Ah." She pauses, "You sure you're OK Ollie?"

"I'm good, Sidekick. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I thought we could get dinner."

She freezes, her eyebrows drawing together. It sounded a lot like a date, and considering her response when he'd just stood to close to her earlier she wasn't sure she should be signing up for any more one-on-one time with Oliver.

"Uh…"

Oliver smiles, his eyes twinkling with knowing amusement, but his reply is easy, meant to belay her fears. "We can visit John then grab something to eat. There's a new Thai place I've been wanting to try."

"I love Thai," she says a bit uneasily.

"I know."

He hangs up and she tilts her head to the side, wondering about his mood, and worried that hiding her feelings for him was getting harder the closer they got. The fact that he knew she liked Thai food, coupled with the fact that he always got her coffee order right, and had noticed that she cut her hair made her uneasy.

"_I notice everything about you."_ Oliver's voice echoed in her ears. Her eyes narrowed as she recalled the intensity of his gaze when he'd said it.

She brushed aside her worries, it was just Oliver, and he had never looked at her as more than a friend or sidekick, so whatever she thought she'd noticed was just wishful thinking or paranoia.

CO-CO-CO

The next day, Clark is back undercover with the police but his partner, Danny, is acting distant and suspicious. Clark curses Oliver in his head, then forces himself to accept that Oliver had helped keep a bad situation from getting worse. Clark hadn't known what to do in the situation at the warehouse, there was no way to refuse and keep the officers' trust, and no way to rescue the man without being seen.

CO-CO-CO

Outside of LuthorCorp Lana sits in a limo. She appears calm and collected and is wearing a business suit. After a few minutes Tess Mercer exits the building and gets in, she is focused on some paperwork and a conversation over her cell phone and doesn't even notice the other person in the back seat until Lana speaks.

"So you're Tess."

"And you must be Lana. Lex said you had presence. You'd have to in order to tame a Luthor."

"Oh, I doubt I ever tamed Lex." Lana says with an edge to her voice.

"So what are you doing her Mrs. Luthor?"

"It's Lang. And I wanted to meet you, the woman Lex trusts enough to be his right hand…person." Lana looks speculative. "He's been out of town a lot, leaving the day to day running of his interests to you. I was curious to meet the woman entrusted with the Luthor legacy. He must have had a lot of faith in you."

"It wasn't easy to earn," Tess replies with no little pride.

Lana smiles briefly, but it doesn't reach her eyes which are cold and shrewd. "I wonder how much of that trust would remain if he knew how much of his company's money you were siphoning into a project called Prometheus." Lana reads Tess's startled look, but is unsure if it's because Tess didn't know about Prometheus or that Tess thought no one else knew. "You realize of course that if anyone audits the books, it'll look like you are the one stealing from the coffers. I can't imagine you want to spend much time in jail, even the one where Martha Stewart is your cellmate."

The limo stops at a red light and Lana lets herself out, pausing to lean back down to see Tess in the dark recesses of the car. "It was nice to meet you Tess."

CO-CO-CO

At the Daily Planet, Lois and Chloe are hard at work. When Chloe finally has her story the way she wants it, she saves it and sends it to the copy editor, standing up to stretch tired muscles. A good looking man in his 20s approaches her, his eyes falling from her face to her body as she arches her back and flexes her arms behind her, throwing her curves into stark relief. They quickly fall into a discussion on city politics and the impact of the seemingly unending scandals on public morale. Chloe's eyes are bright at the lively debate, as they argue over whether politicians are corrupt before running for office or just after they experience the power of their positions. Chloe staunchly defends that not all politicians are corrupt. "I know I'm biased, since I've known Martha Kent for 10 years, but she is not corrupt, and she never will be."

The man, the new city beat reporter with a crush on Chloe, smiles back at her adamant statement. "But she didn't choose to run, she was thrust into it when her husband died."

Oliver arrives and walks down the stairs, his shoulders back and his stride confident, dressed in a thousand dollar suit. He's not trying to hide his identity at all. Lois smirks as she watches his eyes narrow as he notices the Chloe is not alone at her desk. "Hey Chlo, you have a visitor."

Chloe looks over and sees Oliver. Her face shows her uncertainty as he walks right up to her and setting a paper bag down on her desk envelopes her in a hug. The city beat reporter that Lois claimed was interested in Chloe, looks disappointed. Chloe frowns but hugs Oliver back briefly. "

Oliver turns to face the man sitting on Chloe's desk, looking down from his superior height. The other man scrambles to his feet, trying to appear confident. "I never had the pleasure of meeting Jonathon Kent, but by all accounts he was a moral man, with good values. Though I think Martha may be a more natural politician than he was." Oliver inserts himself into the conversation easily.

Chloe beams up at Oliver for his words of support then realizes that his arm in still around her, and inches away from him. "Hey, uh…what are you doing here?"

Lois sits back in her chair to watch the unfolding drama, enjoying watching the wimpy little reporter cower before Ollie's alpha male presence. She smirks watching the clearly possessive move Oliver puts on Chloe and Chloe's confused expressions as she senses something going on but again fails to recognize exactly what it is.

Oliver smiles easily, brushing her hair off her forehead in a gesture that screams of intimacy, before settling his arm around Chloe's waist again and eliminating the space she'd put between them with a quick squeeze. "I had a unexpected hole open up in my morning, and I thought I'd bring you and Lois a snack."

Lois's eyes widen rabidly and she pounces on the bag Oliver had put on Chloe's desk. "Umm, maple doughnuts and coffee. You're the best Ollie." She smiles hugely at Chloe as she takes a huge bite of the sugary treat.

Oliver nods Chloe towards the bag, "I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for so I got you a blueberry muffin and chocolate chip coffee cake. And your almond mocha, of course."

He glances briefly at the man who had been silent since Oliver's arrival, and then back at Chloe's face, now filled with the wide grin that he loved so much.

Lois's eyes move rapidly from her ex to her cousin, noting that they both wore the same happy grin. When they just stare at each other for a moment more, Lois rolls her eyes. "Hey if you have a minute Oliver, we could go upstairs to the roof." She lowers her voice, "People are staring." She raises her voice again, "Move about your business people. What, you've never seen a billionaire before? Nothing to see here."

Chloe laughs while Oliver tries to not appear arrogant. Lois just looks happy and triumphant.

On the roof, a short time later, Lois stands up and looks at Chloe and Oliver expectantly. Her eyes are shining with secrets. "I have to be somewhere. No rest for the wicked." She raises both eyebrows, stares at them a moment longer then spins on her heel and rushes away.

Chloe laughs. "I'd apologize, but you're well aware that Lois is…Lois. There is no explanation for that."

Oliver nods but looks at the door back to the building that Lois had just passed through with a bit of a frown. Lois had sent too many comments and looks his way recently, and Oliver suspected that Lois knew about his interest in her cousin.

Chloe draws his attention back to her. "So what happened yesterday? You sounded down."

Oliver opens his mouth to gloss over the incident with Clark and the officers, but decides to tell Chloe the whole, unvarnished truth, knowing she could take it, and had heard worse.

CO-CO-CO

Lana walks into Isis, startling the staff who recognized her picture but only the receptionist had worked there when Lana ran the foundation. Lana is a bit taken aback by the bustling office and amount of people present, looking around with bewildered pride.

"Mrs. Lang, I didn't know you were coming in today," the receptionist greets her.

"No, I just dropped in. Impromptu visit," Lana excuses herself.

"Chloe, I mean Mrs. Sullivan isn't here right now."

"Oh, that's alright, I'll just use my office for a minute." She pauses, considering all the changes in the place. "I mean, if that's all right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Sullivan said you were welcome to stop in whenever. She says it's still your foundation."

Lana smiles. "Chloe has done more with it than I ever could." She looks around again. "I'll just be a minute."

Inside Chloe's office Lana opens the hidden doors to the secret computer room and sever, and uploads what she got from cloning Tess's phone and laptop.

CO-CO-CO

True to his word, Oliver picks up Chloe after work to visit John who was in and out of consciousness. He didn't manage to say much, but smiled at them and squeezed Chloe's hand when she held his during the visit.

Clark arrives just as they are leaving and he and Oliver stare each other down. Chloe feels the need to play referee rise up and tries to diffuse the tension. "John is improving, isn't that great, Clark?"

Clark nods but barely looks at Chloe. "Yeah."

"It's great," Oliver offers his agreement.

Chloe's phone rings and she looks at it, seeing Lois's name flash on the screen. "I should answer this, otherwise she'll just keep calling. Can I trust you two to act like adults?"

The two men maintain their stare, vying for dominance. Chloe's expression sours. "Oliver?"

He turns to look at her. "Of course, Sidekick. Nothing to worry about. We're all grownups here."

She turns to Clark, her gaze demanding the same assurances from him. "Yeah, of course. We're all friends, right?"

Chloe sighs, answering Lois's call and muttering about male passive-aggressive behavior.

"Hey cuz, whatcha up to?"

"Visiting a friend in the hospital then getting dinner," Chloe says.

"Ooh, dinner, tell me you're not going out with…what's his name? Wimpy guy, can't figure out how to use the copier on his own floor, and somehow always has time to chat with you."

"Steve is not a wimp Lois, he's a nice guy."

"Ha! You knew who I meant which just proves my point."

Chloe sighs.

"Did you call for a reason Lo?"

"Besides to reassure myself that my baby cousin wasn't wasting herself on the same type of geeky little nerd boy that you usually go for? Not really. But here's my question Chlo, do you really find all that awkward stammering and staring attractive or are you still operating under the mistaken belief that that's the kind of guy you should be with?"

"Lois, we've had this conversation. Steve is just a friend. Do you have something else substantial to add to the debate or not?"

"Sure Chlo, I have new proof to support my viewpoint. Did you see how he wilted when Ollie showed up today? Not that I was surprised. Oliver is a fine male specimen, and he'd wither most guys' self confidence, but poor Steve, I don't think he even managed to introduce himself. Let alone fight for your attention. Hardly the type of guy you want to waste your time on."

"Lois, for the last time. Steve and I are just friends."

"Then who are you getting dinner with?" Lois questions with a demanding tone.

"Oliver."

"Oh." Lois sounds ridiculously pleased. "OK then, I won't keep you. Tell Ollie hi for me."

"You just saw him today," Chloe says with exasperation.

"Yeah, but you're seeing him now."

"Fine. Anything else Lo?"

"Nope, have a good night Chlo." Lois is too chipper and Chloe frowns, but whatever conversation Clark and Oliver are having appears to be getting intense and she starts back towards them putting Lois out of her mind for the moment.

Cut back to Clark and Oliver.

"Imagine my surprise when I stumble upon Metropolis' finest going gangland. Thug's a really good look for you and your crew, by the way." Oliver tosses out his opening gambit.

Clark's face tenses. "They're not all bad, Oliver. Some of them are out there every day, risking their lives and their families, trying to do the same thing we are."

Oliver arches one sardonic eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. You know, I always forget - how many parolees did we rough up last month? Do you remember?"

They argue softly but intensely and Clark throws the fact that Oliver tried to kill Lex in his face. Oliver freezes. "That's right, I did. And you were the one who told me that killing was never the answer, that there was never any justification for killing, even for the greater good. Are you gonna stand there and tell me that's not what you believe now? That you've had a change of heart?" Clark looks conflicted. "I didn't think so."

Oliver informs Clark that the suspect died in custody and that John had already arrested one dirty cop that week, which is why he got shot. Clark sets aside the argument and says he has it narrowed down to Simmons and Talbert, who have sniper training. Oliver says he's going to do what he has to, to stop them.

Oliver walks a few steps away to meet Chloe, when Clark's voice has him turning back. "Oliver, Danny is a good guy, a good cop. I just want to help him. Sometimes saving someone isn't about just locking up a criminal. It's about helping them find their way back to the right side."

Some of the tension leaves Oliver's face. "You can't save everyone Clark, no one can. Some people are beyond saving."

CO-CO-CO

Isis Foundation. The office is dark now, the sun has long since set and no light streams through the windows, leaving only desk top lights to illuminate the space. Lana is about to leave, shutting off the lights behind her, when Tess opens the door and enters.

"I guess I'm not as good a judge of character as I thought. It seems that you stole some sensitive information from me," Tess says without emotion.

"And I thought we were bonding. Rain check on girls' night?" Lana says flippantly.

"You know, it's nice to finally see what Lex saw in you. You're stunning. And devious."

Lana's face is coldly still. "What Lex saw in me was an equal, someone that he couldn't control."

"Really? I guess I shouldn't send my condolences about the miscarriage, then, hmm?" She explains that when Lana stole the information, she corrupted the data and jeopardized Lex's most important project. Tess pulls a gun and Lana disarms her and the two women spar fight. Lana finally manages to get the gun and holds it on Tess.

Lana tells Tess that she knows about how she had a survey team in South America three years ago when an explosion destroyed her camp. She was left for dead and Lex saved her life. Tess says that she ows Lex her life and her loyalty. Lana taps into a nano-transmitter secretly placed in Tess' eye, the images of everything Tess sees showing up on the screens.

"This is how a Luthor rewards that kind of loyalty. There's a nanotransmitter hardwired to your optic nerve. You've been Lex's eyes and ears for quite some time. He's watching us right now. Lex might have saved you, but he never trusted you, Tess. I'm sorry."

Tess looks stunned.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe recovers her good spirits at John's improved condition and keeps up a lively conversation with Oliver over dinner at the Thai restaurant. He orders desert without asking, and she insists on ordering Thai tea, despite Oliver's warnings that she'll never sleep that night.

Heading to Watchtower after finishing their meal, Chloe complains about eating too much. In the elevator on the way up his hand is at her back, rubbing lightly and Chloe feels a rapid warmth begin to spread through her body, her pulse picking up speed. She tries to ease away from him, stepping forward in anticipation of the doors opening, but Oliver follows behind her, rubbing her shoulders before dragging his hands down along each side of her spine, before settling his hands at her hips his thumbs working circular motions against the tight muscles of her lower back.

Chloe watches the rising numbers as her breathing gets more and more shallow, her temperature skyrocketing, all her senses narrowing in on his touch and his scent surrounding her, only now in addition to Ollie's natural scent, the faint remnant of his aftershave and leather, he also smelled of the sweet mango and coconut dessert they'd shared.

The second the doors open, Chloe bursts out of the elevator, eager to get some distance between them.

Oliver follows at a more sedate pace, his expression slightly quizzical as he regards her. "You OK there Sidekick? You look a little flushed."

"Oh, uh…too much caffeine today."

"I warned you about that Thai tea," Oliver smirks, then wipes the smug look from his face. "Are you feeling jittery?" He manages to close the space between them, taking her hand, holding it in both his, comparing the size difference and looking for the tell-tale shaking. "Maybe I should start buying you decaf." Oliver teases with a slight smile, his gaze still on her hand, so small against his.

"Don't you dare." She manages to say with aplomb, but exhales nosily before stepping back from him again.

Oliver makes himself comfortable, sitting on one of the large tables as he watches her rocket around the room, clearly uncomfortable with his presence and his gaze. Finally she seems to hit a breaking point and checks the time with a pointed obviousness. "Aren't you patrolling tonight?" she suggests forcefully.

"I am. I guess I should get going."

She breathes a sigh of relief, and Oliver tries to take her apparent desire for him to leave as a sign of success and not let it hurt his feelings. More relaxed now that he was leaving, Chloe turns her back on him to face one of the screens. "There's a lot of police presence in Suicide Slums tonight, maybe you should stick to the docks."

He walks up behind her and turns her around directly into his arms for a hug, his long arms encircling her completely. Chloe holds herself tensely away from him as much as possible, but when he doesn't let go after a few seconds, lets herself relax against him, his heat seeping into her body. Releasing her after what feels like a very long time to Chloe, his hands rub up and down her arms, keeping her close.

"Oh, hey, just a heads up. I'll be out of town for a few days at the end of the week. I have a board meeting in Star City, then a meeting on a joint venture with the Gates Foundation in Seattle."

He watches her face for a response, seeing her eyes darken slightly, her expression sober.

"When will you be back?" she asks softly, her eyes focused on his chest, not his face.

Oliver raises one hand to cup her jaw to draw her gaze up to meet his. "I'm not sure. It shouldn't be more than a few days." He smiles at her gently. "I'll call you as soon as I know."

She forces herself to cheer up, knowing it was unreasonable to be sad about it. Oliver traveled all the time, it was nothing new. The fact that he'd been in Metropolis more often than not lately was a fluke. She shouldn't get used to it. "Don't bother, I can always hack your flight records."

He grins down at her. "I think the FAA frowns on that, a phone call is easier." His thumb strokes over her cheek so quickly and softly she's not even sure it happened then he's gone, the doors swinging behind him.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is working diligently at one of the Watchtower computers, when Hal comes through the doors, startling her. She jumps back, her hand at her chest in fright.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, no, it's OK. I'm just a bit on edge."

Hal narrows his eyes on her, but she doesn't offer up any further explanation. "I was going to bring coffee, but Oliver mentioned that you'd had too much already today, so I brought you hot chocolate instead."

Chloe smiles at him, her face lighting up, and Hal smiled back, seeing again what Oliver saw in her.

"I thought you went back to Coast City?" Chloe questions. Hal merely shrugs in response, smiling at her slyly. "OK I guess with the magic ring and the flying you can come and go as you please." She sounds faintly petulant. "If I could fly or even had Bart or Clark's superspeed, I'd never be late again. And I'd have time to take vacations."

"Wanna try it?"

"What?" She tilts her head at him in confusion.

"Flying."

"No thanks."

"It's fun. I promise not to even pretend to drop you."

"And with that ringing endorsement…"

Hal gives her his most charming grin, looking at her knowingly. "It would make Ollie crazy."

She smirks. "Why didn't you say so in the first place Mr. Jordan?"

CO-CO-CO

The next morning, Danny is still not talking to Clark, until they are alone in a squad car later in the morning. Danny confronts Clark about his "friend" Green Arrow, and asks why he's interested in John. Clark tells Danny he knows the shooter was a policeman and John was onto the cops' secret vigilante actions. Danny is confused and forced to reconsider when Clark notes that he's protecting cops by shooting another cop. Danny wonders what he can do and Clark tells him to remember why he became a cop.

CO-CO-CO

Meanwhile, at the Luthor mansion in Smallville, Tess is training. As her trainer puts her thorough her paces, he questions her. "What is your focus?"

"True victory," Tess answers with a hard hit to his gloved hand.

"And what is true victory?"

"Victory over one's self." Tess cites the first principle of aikido.

A beep comes from the laptop on her desk and Tess dismisses the trainer. "That'll be all, Terrence. "

She moves over to the computer, the light from the stained glass window filtering down on her. She makes an angry face at the message on the screen then stomps away. "Mr. Luthor is unable to schedule any time for you today. He suggests if you have anything to report that you send him an email like usual."

CO-CO-CO

Streets of Metropolis. Clark is walking down the sidewalk in jeans and his standard plain business wear. The new editor wasn't cutting him any slack, and after working all day undercover as a police officer he had to report to the planet to write some standard pieces delegated to him by the assignment editor. Lana is sitting at a sidewalk café outside Metro Café and Clark walks right past her.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I suggested coffee after work."

Clark turns at the sound of her voice, startled to see her there. "Oh, Lana, what time is it? Did we say today?"

"Relax. It gives me a chance to see Clark Kent in his new element. Shirt and tie - you must be turning heads left and right."

Clark shrugs off her compliment. "I guess I've been too busy at work to notice." He doesn't mention his quasi flirtation with Lois.

"You know, with everything else going on...it's OK. And no, we didn't have a date. I'm meeting Chloe here," Lana explains.

"Oh, right. Good. Uh, are you going to be around for a few more days?" There is an awkward pause. "At least. A few more days at least?"

Lana smiles. "I haven't decided yet. It feels better to be home than I'd expected. So, yeah. Maybe."

Clark smiles at her and she smiles back, both getting lost in each others' eyes, in old memories and feelings.

Chloe approaches from the direction of the Clocktower and frowns at the former couple making goo-goo eyes at each other.

CO-CO-CO

Outside the police station, Simmons goes out to his car to find Danny waiting for him. Danny tells him that Clark isn't who he says he is.

CO-CO-CO

Back at the Daily Planet Chloe comes down the stairs to the basement just as Clark is leaving. She stops him with a hand on his arm. "Hey, you got a second?"

"Not really, sorry. I have a lead in John's case."

"Right, but I just need a second." Clark stops, looking at Chloe curiously as she looks awkwardly away from him. "Look, I saw you with Lana, it was clear there are still feelings there. And if there are you need to let Lois know _now_. Not later."

Clark looks annoyed. "Chloe…"

"Don't tell me it isn't my business. She's my cousin. You can't expect me to sit around while you bounce back and forth between her and Lana. I've been in that game before with you and Lana, and I don't want Lois to feel what I felt."

Clark looks regretful and Chloe offers him a rueful smile that conveys her forgiveness.

"I know you never meant to hurt me, but you did. The situation hurt. A lot. If you have feelings for Lana, then go for it, but don't drag Lois along for the ride. I hate to say it, but things with you and Lana always seem to get messy. Don't do that to Lois. And if you just need closure, then do that, but do it before you start anything with Lois."

Clark looks upset at the idea of hurting either girl. "I don't know what I'm going to do Chloe."

"Figure it out fast Clark, or people are going to get hurt. I know you don't want that."

He nods and hugs her quickly before heading up the stairs.

"It was nice talking to you Chloe. Even if that felt like a lecture."

She laughs and he's gone in a burst of speed.

CO-CO-CO

Clark goes to Simmons' house and uses his x-ray vision to find a sniper rifle in the car. He's interrupted when the cops shows up and arrest him for the attempted murder of John Jones. As he's taken away, Clark tells Danny that he's better than this.

Simmons assures Danny that he did the right thing but now he needs to take a direct hand in things… and kill Green Arrow. Simmons explains that the Green Arrow knows too much, and killing him will send a message to all the capes out there: law enforcement is best left to the professionals.

CO-CO-CO

Danny and Talbert take a junkie to a warehouse to use as bait. They start beating the man while Simmons sets up with a sniper rifle from an adjoining building. Green Arrow arrives and the junkie runs, and Danny tells Green Arrow to surrender. Over the radio, Simmons tells Danny to take the shot.

Thinking about what Clark has said, Oliver tells Danny it's not too late to stop, but Danny says he's got a family. With his voice distorter making his voice sound mechanical and very deep, Oliver tells Danny that Clark trusted him but if Danny needs to shoot him, go ahead. Oliver makes no move to disarm the rogue police officer. Danny hesitates despite Talbert and Simmons urging, then puts down his gun. Simmons prepares to shoot Danny and Green Arrow pulls him to cover.

On the roof Simmons looks disappointed and angry and gets on the radio to call in backup, saying Danny is down.

The cops are getting Clark out of the car when they hear Simmons' backup request comes over the radio. Clark superspeeds away.

At the warehouse, Simmons wings Danny in the shoulder but Clark arrives and knocks away the sniper rifle. Simmons draws a gun and shoots Clark, but the bullet ricochets off Clark's chest and hits him in the arm. Clark claims he has a bulletproof vest on.

Danny arrests Talbert as the rest of the police arrive.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver had taken off as soon as the situation was under control, but Clark sticks around to give a statement. Finishing up down at the station, and typing up his story for the DP with his superspeed, Clark finishes just before 11 PM.

Running back to Smallville, Clark goes to the Talon and finds Lois and Lana both there. The girls are having a somewhat silted conversation. Clark hangs back unsure how to approach the situation, and not having any idea what he wants to do about it.

Lois sees him and his conflicted expression. Her face shows her disappointment then hardens. "Hey Smallville. The Talon's closed, but I bet the owner here won't mind."

Lois walks away, not looking back and ascends the staircase to her apartment.

Clark looks at Lois regretfully, knowing she had just written him off. Lois didn't show her emotions, especially when she was hurt, but he knew he'd done it again. First he'd stood her up, then when Lana had show up at Chloe's wedding he'd spent the day catching up with her instead of helping Lois deal with the fallout of the cancelled wedding.

Lana smiles softly at Clark as he approaches her. "So I thought about it. I think I'll stick around for a bit."

He asks why she's staying and she admits leaving was harder than she thought. "You've become the man that I've always known you could be. I should probably leave you to it, but I don't want to leave again. I…"

He says he's glad she's there now and explains that he's sacrificed everything for the greater good in the last year.

"If I squint just right, it's like we're 14 again," Clark says softly.

"You say that like it's a good thing. Clark...we aren't 14 anymore. The world will always be bigger than the both of us."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be all or nothing. For the last year, all I've done is sacrifice myself and everything that I love for the greater good. What if the rest of the world didn't have to come first?" Clark says hopefully.

Lana shakes her head. "The world needs you, Clark."

"What about what we need?"

He kisses her and she kisses back.

CO-CO-CO

At the manor, Tess sends a message for Lex via the hidden camera in her head about how she trusted and respected him, but that she can't do it anymore. "When I thought my life was over, you gave me a reason to keep going. I wouldn't be who I am without you. I trusted you. Because I respected you."

Lex enters the room and Tess spins around, surprise all over her face. "What's changed?"

"I've done everything you've ever asked. You've seen that with your own eyes, but apparently that wasn't enough. When will it ever be enough Lex?" she asks accusingly.

Lex moves to the bar and pours himself a drink, completely unaffected by her emotional display.

"You planted a chip in my head. You've been spying on me through my own eyes for years!"

"A man in my position can never be too careful. And since you've been completely loyal, you have nothing to worry about," Lex says urbanely.

"You violated my privacy, my autonomy…"

"Don't feign outrage at me Tess. You knew exactly what I was offering you when I came to you after Oliver humiliated you. You knew what you had to gain, and what I would demand in return. You didn't agree to work for me out of respect, you did it to feed your own ambitions. You wanted to be rich and powerful, to never need any man again. I've given you that."

Tess still looks upset.

"Don't think that I'll let you turn on me know and walk away unscathed. You work for me. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. If you can't deal with what's required to continue working for me, just say so. I can't say you'll enjoy the retirement plan, but it's your choice."

CO-CO-CO

The next day Danny is at home on administrative leave while the investigation is completed. He's spending the day with his family when Clark pays a visit and apologizes for not admitting he was a reporter. Danny understands and admits that he got turned around, but he knows that his family can be proud of him.

Clark asks him if it's hard to put his family through what he goes through as a cop, and Danny says that he does what he does to protect his wife and son. He asks if Clark has someone who makes it all worth it and Clark nods, but disconcertingly two faces flash in his mind, Lois and Lana.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe visits John at the hospital that afternoon. A nurse bustles around the room, checking on John's pain level and general comfort and wellbeing. "It's so nice you have family to visit you," she smiles at Chloe who is seated in a chair next to the bed.

Chloe smiles back brightly."I'm just glad Uncle John is doing so much better."

The nurse exits and John turns his head to look at Chloe. "Uncle John. I could get used to that."

"My only uncle is a general, so adding a Martian manhunter to the family tree is not too much a leap."

John smiles and they return to their discussion about the serial killer. "I've been feeding you everything I can from the police files."

"I know but even with all that info and Watchtower's capabilities it's hard to find a pattern. The victims don't know each other. The only thing they have in common is that they were all low life criminals."

"A vigilante?" John questions.

"You tell me."

"He seems to enjoy the kill too much. That level of violence only comes from someone with a lot of rage. He might be picking off people on the fringe of society hoping no one will look too close."

"Like all the serial killers who start with prostitutes."

John nods. "What's curious is that no DNA evidence has been left behind. Most of the bodies we've found have been torn apart. If he used a knife we'd expect to see some of his blood in the mix from accidental cuts and scrapes."

"If he used a knife," Chloe says meaningfully.

"I agree with your assessment that whatever is doing this is not entirely human. The thing you saw could be our culprit."

Both contemplate that.

"The day I was shot, I found a few other cases I was going to send to you, before I was injured. They don't fit the profile we have so far, so I wasn't sure, but something about it struck me. Three victims. Two ambulance drivers and a night watchman were killed on September 25th."

Chloe frowns. "September 25th? The day of my wedding. Were those the first killings?"

"If they were committed by the same killer, then yes, these would be the first recorded deaths at his hand."

"And don't serial killers usually start with someone they know?"

"Yes, I believe so, but if you're right and the killer isn't human, I'm not sure the same psychological profile will work," John cautions her.

Something niggles on the back of Chloe's mind again, and she frowns, flipping through each detail, each killing in her mind aided by her Brainiac abilities.

"Are you alright Chloe? Even without my telepathy, I can tell you have something on your mind. Something that is upsetting you?"

"It's nothing. I mean, I don't know that it's anything. And I'm not upset. "

"I have not spent much of my time on this planet interacting with humans, but I know enough to know that you are upset. I am here if you want to talk."

"Thanks," she smiles at him softly. "Uncle John."

"It is I who should be thanking you. You have kept me company while I have been trapped in this room. You are a true friend Chloe Sullivan."

Clark and Oliver arrive and John admits he didn't ask for their help due to his own pride. Clark and Oliver begrudgingly admit they work better as a team.

Chloe regards all three of them with exasperated affection. "Well, the male bonding in here is just suffocating. I think I'll head home."

Oliver nods to John and Clark then follows her out. "Hey Chloe, wait up, I'll drop you off."

As they wait for the elevator to take them down to the ground floor Oliver reaches out for her necklace and Chloe tilts back from him, looking at his hand like it might bite her. "Your necklace clasp is in front. I'm not sure why, but women seem to think that's a big deal."

She is still tense but lets him shift the chain and charm around properly. "Thanks," she offers shakily as he finishes.

"No problem, Sidekick."

He grins down at her and Chloe narrows her eyes at his bland expression. Oliver turns back to the elevator not wanting her to read anything in his face. _Looks like the plan is working just fine_, he thinks to himself with satisfaction.

_AN- Chloe will get into some trouble in the next chapter. I tried to ease up on my dislike of Clark in this chapter, since there are Clark fans out there. He still bugs me, but I can be nicer and still write the story I want._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.**

**Warning: Lots of changes to the timeline. Consider all the seasons spoiled, but the story begins in an altered Season 8. Some violence and swearing, eventually some smut. **

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. She returns to the ISIS foundation, the Daily Planet, and her part time role as Watchtower, but she has changed. Everyone notices the changes but Oliver is the one most insistent on figuring her out. Chloe begins to sort things out and relaxes, socializing with the others again. She continues to distance herself from Oliver, and one night after being injured on patrol he finds out about her healing ability. They continue their stalemate, but Oliver realizes it's not just his friend he's missing after Chloe heals him again, when he is shot and nearly dies. Chloe rescues Davis from some thieves and ends up in the hospital. Davis, Jimmy and Oliver are all there, and no one is happy. Oliver and Chloe repair their friendship, and are spending time together. Chloe suspects someone is following her and enlists Lois's help to find out who, which leads to Davis, but Chloe dismisses the idea. __Oliver formulates a plan to keep Chloe off Lex's radar.__ Chloe and Lois switch bodies for a day, and learn a little about each other and Clark. Oliver begins his new strategy to win Chloe, leaving Chloe feeling off-kilter. John Jones is shot, and Clark goes undercover. Clark and Ollie clash but it works out in the end. Lois seems to know something is up between Oliver and Chloe. Lana is back in town for a visit and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. _

**Chapter 11**

CO-CO-CO

Oliver sits on the sofa in his private jet, making his way towards Star City. He looks pensively out the window, absently swirling a glass of liquor in his hand.

"All right. I get it." Hal's voice breaks through Oliver's reverie. "We all get it." Hal expanded on the claim, despite the fact that only he and Oliver were on QI's private jet besides the pilots. "You're an excellent brooder. And for whatever reason it works for you. Chicks dig it almost as much as happy-go-lucky Oliver. But there are no chicks here to eat up your moodiness, so pull back the angst. You're killing me."

Oliver looks at Hal dispassionately. "Seriously man, cheer up or I'm going to rip the door off the jet and fly home under my own power."

"I hate board meetings. I hate days full of meetings. And I hate being away from Chloe now. Your plan sucks."

Hal grins easily. "My plan is working. Chloe is completely confused."

"And that's good?" Oliver looks doubtful.

"Of course. She's thinking about you, wondering what's up. She's not comfortable. You've broken out of the just friends prison."

"So why am I not in Metropolis with her right now?"

"Because you own a billion dollar company and have responsibilities. That and some distance is good. Let her miss you."

"Do you think she will?"

Hal sighs. "Man you are pathetic. Do you realize how sad that little statement made you?"

Oliver frowns then seconds later his mouth curves up in a smile. "Thanks. If I haven't said it. You're a good friend."

"Well somebody has to help you, you were giving all men a bad name back there."

Both men smile easily.

CO-CO-CO

Lois spends the night at Chloe's for a movie night, then the girls head to work the next day, both distracted again by their respective relationship problems. Lois tries to act normal with Clark, but finds that she can't talk to him without wanting to bring up Lana and needle him. And Chloe is distracted with thoughts of what Oliver is doing back in Star City and why he'd been acting so weird lately.

Chloe throws herself into a new story on illegal goods coming in through the smaller docks on the Kansas River instead of where most boat traffic, legal and illegal, happened on the Missouri River, which framed the east side of the city.

When she checks her phone for the fifth time that morning to see if she'd somehow missed a message from Oliver, only to find that there isn't one, she tosses her phone in a desk drawer and announces that she's going out for a coffee break.

Focused on not thinking about Oliver, or how long he'd be gone, she nearly runs into Jimmy when he steps off the elevator and she tries to step on without letting the current passengers disembark.

"Excuse…" he breaks off.

His voice draws her attention and their eyes meet. Chloe flinches a bit expecting to still see the simmering anger he had for her in his eyes, but instead she finds a dull hurt. "Oh, um, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She expects him to let it go at that, and is surprised when he continues to conversation.

"Hot story?" Jimmy asks with a small smile that falters immediately.

Chloe smiles back, but her eyes are pinched. "Yeah, and I need coffee."

He laughs. "When do you not need coffee?"

"Right."

An awkward silence settles and Jimmy waves her into the elevator. "Sorry, I should get out of your way. Assignments of my own."

"Of course." She nods her head and smiles and feels stupid. She wants to tell him she's sorry. But he's never wanted to hear it before and she doesn't want to remind him of all the reasons he has to be mad at her if he's forgotten for a few minutes, or somehow, even temporarily, forgiven her.

The elevator doors close and the opportunity, if there had been one, is lost.

CO-CO-CO

That evening Chloe and Lana have dinner at the Isis offices. They discuss the foundation, and once business is concluded, Chloe bites the bullet and asks about Clark.

"Have you seen Clark?"

The slow, happy smile that lights up Lana's face is answer enough. Chloe is torn between feeling happy for Lana, worried for Lois, and annoyed with Clark for falling back into old patterns. He and Lana had tried, and tried, and tried, and had never been able to make it work.

"Yeah. We had coffee."

"Clark doesn't drink coffee," Chloe remarks.

"Right," Lana laughs. "I forget. He always spent so much time at the Talon."

Chloe arches one eyebrow. "We all know he was only there to see you."

Lana's smile grows. "And you. You were there a lot."

"Right, Clark hung out where you lived and worked to see me. How did I ever miss that?" Chloe teases.

Lana's expression sobers. "Chloe, I don't want to pry, I know I haven't been around, but I can't help but notice that something has changed with you and Clark."

Chloe, usually quite talkative, is suddenly quiet.

"Chloe? Did something happen? Did you two get in a fight?" Chloe can see on Lana's face that she thinks it might be more than that.

"No, no fight." Chloe says, deliberately not offering up more information. Lana stares at her expectantly and Chloe groans and adds on to her non-explanation. "Our lives are just…different now. I live here in Metropolis, Clark is still at the farm."

"But you both work at the Daily Planet. And I know you help him out with his other…work."

Chloe narrows her eyes at Lana. "We didn't have a fight. We've just grown apart. Why are you so interested in this?"Lana flushes and looks away, suddenly unable to meet Chloe's eyes. Chloe's eyes widen as realization sets in. "Oh," she says meaningfully. "You think that he…and I…that we…and now…"

"Is that so farfetched?" Lana asks defensively. "I've been gone awhile, and I was married to Lex and barely talking to Clark before that, so it's completely possible that something happened between you two, I mean there was always something more than friendship between you."

Chloe frowns. "That was a long time ago Lana. I got over it. The last time I even thought about Clark as a guy was on Dark Thursday. I thought we were gonna die and I kissed him." Chloe laughs at the memory. "You should have seen the look on his face. But even then I wasn't thinking, I love this man. I was thinking, I'm going to die and it sure would be nice to have something good happen tonight."

"And is that all Clark thought of the kiss too? That it was a nice kiss between friends?" Lana queries, and Chloe can see she's serious about these questions.

"I don't really know. We never talked about it. We all lived. Good job us," she offers with forced joviality. "And anyway, I reconnected with Jimmy right after that."

"Oh," Lana says and seems to relax. "When you didn't get married, I thought, maybe you were still…"

"In love with Clark? No." Chloe had always been a good liar so Lana watches her face carefully, but sees nothing but truth there. "Look, Lana, if you're worried about stepping on someone's toes, they aren't my toes."

"Are you saying that Clark is involved with someone else?" Lana asks insecurely.

"Not involved exactly, but I'd say there was potential. But it's Clark's choice. If he wants to be with you, and you want to be with him, then that's your business."

Lana nods and smiles again, the love she felt for the boy she'd known since childhood shining clearly on her face. "I know it won't be easy. We won't be able to have a normal life. Ever. But I want to try again."

Chloe nods and worries even more about Lois.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning at the Metro Café, Chloe suggests a girls night out to Lois. Lois looks at Chloe with narrowed eyes then smiles knowingly. "You're not fooling me cuz. You miss Ollie and are looking for a little distraction."

Chloe frowns, wondering if somehow Lois had seen through Chloe's carefully constructed walls what were designed to keep her love for Oliver a secret. Then she realizes that if Lois knew how she really felt for the tall billionaire, she would never tease Chloe about it. "Well my schedule has cleared up anyway," Chloe muses.

"OK, count me in. Now where should we go?" Lois starts a long monologue on the various clubs and bars they could go to. "…It's a dive bar, the bathrooms are disgusting, but the beer is cheap and there's free popcorn and peanuts…that one's a bit more upscale but seems to attract all those business creeps and baby lawyers. Ick. I'm gonna use my veto….now that one is cool, but loud, my ears ring the whole next day…"

Suddenly Lois breaks off mid-sentence and looks at her phone for the time. She scrambles to her feet. "Whops, gotta go. I'm covering some groundbreaking at a park in Suicide Slums." In a second she is gone, leaving an amused Chloe seated at the sidewalk table.

Chloe decides to head back to work and begins strolling down the street the few blocks back towards the DP. A town car pulls up alongside her and she moves warily towards the inside of the sidewalk, her hand going into her purse for her mace. The back window rolls down and Chloe can see Lex inside. She relaxes slightly realizing that while it's probably not good news that he's there, that Lex would hardly be there personally to kidnap her.

"Ms. Sullivan, can I offer you a ride?"

Chloe give him a big fake smile. "Thanks, Lex, that's so nice, but it's just a little farther, I'll walk."

"Those shoes hardly seem built for walking."

She smiles again and picks up her pace, giving lie to his words.

"You'd think with the frequency you end up running for your life you'd wear more sensible shoes."

"Where is the fun in that?" Chloe asks. When the door to the DP is just yards away, Chloe takes her eyes off Lex and her guard down. As she reaches for the door handle she feels a large hand slide around her arm, stalling her.

Her eyes meet his as he turns her to face him. He looks exactly the same as when she first met him, only a little harder now, a little colder. Disturbingly she imagines that she can see some softness in his eyes, some last remnant of humanity.

"I have to get back to work Lex. I'm sure you appreciate conscientious employees."

He frowns at her then smirks, one side of his mouth lifting in a derisive smile. "There are many things I appreciate about you. But I'm sure your bosses won't mind if you give me a few minutes of your time. After all, retaining good relationships with LutorCorp can only benefit you and the Daily Planet." He can read the reluctant agreement on her face and smiles his triumph. "Should we walk to the park?"

"No, like you said these shoes are not made for comfort," she says shortly.

Lex lowers his head in acknowledgement and steers her towards the large concrete and stone plaza in front of the LuthorCorp building, just two blocks farther down the street.

They walk in silence for a few minutes, Lex retraining his hold on her arm. "What do you want Lex?" Chloe finally breaks, unable to stand the heavy stillness between.

"Lana is back in town." Lex states. Chloe's wary eyes meet his, but she doesn't comment. "I know you've seen her. Just last night in fact. Quite late."

Chloe's steps falter and Lex tugs her along to keep them moving. "Are you watching her or me?" She asks with steel in her voice. It's his turn not to answer, not that she had expected him to explain. "Just tell me what you want Lex, you've never had a problem being direct before."

"It would be best for everyone if Lana gave up her…obsession with me."

"Obsession is a strong word." Chloe parses his statement. Lana hadn't mentioned Lex once last night.

"Obsession, interest, fixation, however you want to label it. I have used up my stores of compassion and generosity towards her. If she pushes me, I will push back."

Chloe hears the threat in his words. "And you want me to deliver that message."

"You've always been so persistent and have a gift for persuading people to see things your way, I thought I might enlist that in my aid." Lex offers, his eyes gleaming down at her as they come to a stop in front of the large marble fountain.

His next statement clearly indicates the end of that topic of conversation. "I must say I was surprised to see you without one of your usual bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" Chloe injects her tone with amusement.

"Clark, your intrepid cousin, Queen."

"Friends, Lex. Bodyquards are paid to be with you. There is a difference. I know you had an odd upbringing, but surely even you recognize the difference."

His hand tightens warningly on her upper arm. "You seem to put a lot of stock in friendship, believing that the loyalty you give will be returned unconditionally. But that's a fairytale, Chloe, and I'd expect a smart girl like you to know that. Friendship isn't real. Fear and respect. Those are the only two things that are real."

She uses her free hand to pry his fingers off her as she feels her skin begin to bruise under his harsh touch. "You're a wolf, Lex, a predator. I suppose I shouldn't really blame you, you were raised by a wolf. It's only natural. I actually feel sorry for you. You don't have any friends. And that's the way you want it. Clark tried to be your friend, Lana, even me. But you only pretend friendship to get whatever you want, whatever you can." She finally frees her arm and seeing that there are a lot of people around them, feels safe enough to push him farther. "You view human emotions as a weakness. And you won't allow yourself to show any weakness. Your father tried for years to destroy your humanity, but when I met you, you still…you weren't…and I know you loved Lana." She shakes her head, her expression soft and compassionate, her anger suddenly fading. "So what happened?"

His expression matches his tone for coldness. "You could never understand me Chloe. And if you ever succeeded you'd have failed at being you. There is no way anyone like you could ever have even an inkling of what it is to be me. To be a Luthor."

Chloe tilts her chin up, her gaze challenging. She didn't know why she was trying, she'd considered Lex a lost cause for years, yet here she was trying to shake some bit of humanity from him "You don't have to be a Luthor, Lex. Your last name is an accident of birth, but who you are, you get to choose the man you want to be."

Lex smiles at her, but there is still a chill in his eyes. "You're still so young. So naive and innocent about some things." He stares at her for a long moment and Chloe frowns, unsure of what he was looking for. "Despite your judgment that I lack all human emotions, I find that I don't want to destroy that part of you. The world would be a sad place indeed if Chloe Sullivan stopped her silly idealistic belief in it."

He turns to walk away but Chloe follows after him. "Wait. The monster. The one that attacked us," she begins.

"The one that follows your commands?" he interrupts.

"What are you talking about, I didn't tell it to attack us."

"I didn't mean that. I meant that it stopped just before it got to me because you yelled for it to stop."

Chloe frowns, her confusion and doubt clear. "I didn't…"

"You did. I would be dead if not for your rather shrill scream."

Chloe glares at him. "I don't have a shrill scream. And I didn't notice that it did any such thing." She regroups. "Afterwards, did you try to find it?" Chloe should have thought of this before, if Lex could capture it, he would have. If not to protect himself, to study it and extract it's strength. "Did you?"

"No. There was no trace. The cameras barely picked up anything. There was nothing to go on." He stares down at her. "Why?"

She affects ease. "I thought I could write an article. A monster in Metropolis would certainly sell papers. I thought you could share whatever you found on it with me. For a paper, circulation is money and power. Two things I know you're interested in."

Lix smirks down at her again, just like he had at the beginning of their encounter in front of the DP. "I'm disappointed in you Ms. Sullivan. So observant when it's inconvenient, but so blind when something is right under your nose. Some advice? Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and choose your lovers carefully."

Lex turns to walk away, his bodyguards who had been trailing them the whole time falling in step around him. Chloe frowns. "Could you be any more obscure? Seriously."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe intends to look into Lex's implied warning that she was missing something close to her, but a new source comes forward with detailed information on the smuggling ring Chloe had been after that week and she devotes all her time to digging through the layers of information to find out who is at the top of the organization.

CO-CO-CO

Blackness surrounds her. Slowly her vision comes into focus and Chloe recognizes the sensations, if not the specific circumstances. She's blindfolded, with her hands tied behind her back. Dim light bleeds around the edges of the blindfold. It's cloth and tied around her head to cover her eyes. She can feel the back of her head is sore, from where her hair got caught in the knot, but it pales in comparison to the headache that radiates from her temple and threatens to make her nauseous. She groans and feels resignation roll through her. Talk to Lex, get kidnapped. It was like a one-two sequence in horror. She frowns trying to remember how she'd gotten here.

The last thing she remembered was meeting a source to get the specific warehouse location. _No, that wasn't right_, Chloe thought, forcing herself to breathe through the pain and remember. She'd gotten the location, then headed down to the docks to do some preliminary surveillance.

_So probably not Lex then_, she acknowledged. Just your run of the mill smugglers. Except that these smugglers weren't brining in drugs or priceless artifacts stolen out of unstable countries. Nope these criminals were bringing in girls. Chloe had seen the statistics on the sex trade in the US, knew it happened. Slavery was still a reality, only it wasn't defined by race now. Sexual slaves, mostly women and girls, but not all, were shipped in and around the country. Some were foreigners, some were Americans, bought, sold, kidnapped or coerced. In the end it was the same for all of them. A life of misery until they'd outlived their usefulness, then death or they were tossed out like garbage.

Chloe swallowed hard and worked her fingers until the blood flow started again, allowing her to use her sense of touch to find out how she was bound. _Duct tape_, she thought with derision. _Amateurs_. She squirmed and twisted in the chair until she felt a rough edge. Splintered wood. She began to drag the tape over it, ignoring the pain when it caught her skin instead. She'd be free soon, and the sooner the better, since Chloe knew that these guys, perhaps more than any of her previous kidnappers, knew how to hide her and make her disappear without a trace. It was a terrifying thought and Chloe worked faster on freeing her hands.

CO-CO-CO

At the Daily Planet Lana comes bustling down the stairs a happy smile on her face. Her smile falls a little when she sees that Chloe and Clark's desks are both unoccupied. Lois looks at Lana balefully. "What are you doing here?" Her tone is not friendly.

"I was supposed to meet Chloe," she says but her eyes move around the newsroom, a sappy smile on her face.

"She's not here. Clark either," Lois says sharply.

"Oh, I don't mind waiting."

Lois looks like she minds. Ten minutes later Lana's vapid smiling was wearing on Lois's nerves. "Why don't you call her?"

Lana shrugs. Clark appears, holding a piece of paper, an article, heavily marked up with red ink. "Lana?"

"Clark, I didn't expect to see you here. I was supposed to meet Chloe."

"My ass," Lois comments under her breath.

Clark frowns. "Where is Chloe?"

"Not here," Lana says brightly.

Clark's gaze goes to Lois, then drops to her feet, once he sees her hard look towards him.

"How would I know? She's probably chasing a lead, you know Chloe." She ends with a prideful smile, clearly proud of her younger cousin.

"It's OK, I can catch up with her later. I don't mind. We were just supposed to have dinner."

Clark looks uncomfortably between Lana and Lois. "Uh, oh, I, I mean, I have to work."

"It's not a problem Smallville." Lois stands up and snatches the marked up article from his hands. "Take Lana to dinner before she expires. It's clear she needs to eat more. I'll finish your work for you. What are friends for?" She moves to sock him in the arm and Clark moves away subtly making sure she barely touched him so she didn't hurt her hand on his impenetrable skin.

"If you're sure?" He says hesitantly.

"I'm sure," she says with a brittle edge. "Go. Nobody wants you here anyway."

Lana smiles happily and links her arm with Clarks, ready to leave.

CO-CO-CO

Back at the warehouse Chloe finally gets her hands free and pulls the blindfold off. She stands up carefully, stamping her feet and grimacing at the pain as her legs, that had fallen asleep, begin to wake up. She grumbles to herself, keeping her fear at bay. "Seriously getting tired of being kidnapped, people. Been there, done that. Got the party favor."

She moves gingerly towards the door, already having inspected the room and not found any cameras. They weren't watching her, but she had no way of knowing when they'd be back. She tries the doorknob, then groans when she finds it locked. "Damn it." She looks at the door, the lock was on the other side, so picking the lock wasn't an option. She sees a pile of old wire and junk in the corner and gets an idea.

CO-CO-CO

Cut to the outside of the docks along the Kansas River. Two shady looking guys huddle against a late winter storm, the wind blowing strongly out of the north. They round the corner of the building, finding a little respite from the storm, enough to light up cigarettes. "Fuck it's cold," says the guard in the dark colored beanine.

The other man in a hooded jacket agrees. "I've been colder. Grew up in upstate New York. Never seen a place as cold as that in January. Kansas ain't nothing." He looks back to where his partner in crime was only to find the space empty. "Where'd you go? Hey asshole," he calls out loudly. "The boss finds you inside instead of out here where you're supposed to be, he's gonna have your ass." There is no reply.

Suddenly wary, the hooded man pulls out a pistol from the waistband of his jeans. He searches the darkness for something. One moment he is alone, scared and cold. The next he is staring up at a large monster, well over ten feet seven feet tall with a hunched back and protruding bones like spikes in lines up its arms and shoulders. He screams, but the sound is cut off abruptly, only a gurgling sound remaining as with one might swipe the monster separates the man's head from his body. His head flies off towards the water, landing with a splash then disappearing under the dock pilings into the inky darkness. Then there is nothing. No body, no monster, just the wind and blood splattered on the warehouse wall and pooling on the pavement where the two men had stood only moments before.

CO-CO-CO

Inside the warehouse Chloe hears a scream, and chills run down her body raising goose bumps everywhere. She works faster to push the lynch pins out of the door hinge, the bottom one was already out, and now Chloe was standing on the chair she was previously bound to, to push the second pin out, and earn her freedom.

Finally the pin falls to the floor and Chloe pulls as hard as she can, opening the door enough for her to squeeze out. She wastes no time and makes a run for it. Outside she slides along the edge of the warehouse she'd just escaped from, staying in the shadows. A few minutes later she is back at the entrance to the docks and sneaks out past the night watch through a cut hole in the chain link fence.

Chloe considers calling Clark or Oliver, or even Bart. But since she was free already the next logical step was to call the police. She makes her way back to her car and drives to the police station, knowing it will be easier to relay her information in person.

It takes the police a few minutes to believe her even with ligature marks on her wrists and ankles, and a bloody cut on her forehead accentuated with a swollen knot the size and color of an Easter egg. A few of the cops who had worked with Chloe and Lois before are eventually called in to verify she's not a crackpot.

Within fifteen minutes of her arrival at the station she's in the back of a squad car, having refused medical treatment, and on her way back to the docks. "They were supposed to be getting a shipment in tonight, we have to get there before they move them out again," Chloe urges the officers that she's riding with to drive faster.

SWAT meets them on site and goes in first once they have the building surrounded. Chloe watches anxiously as the SWAT teams move in, dressed in their black uniforms and body armor. Five minutes later they call the all clear and exit empty handed. Chloe looks confused. "No, this is the place, I know it, I was just here…"

One of the detectives reassures her, "We found the shipping container full of women and children, you got it right, but there are no guards in there. Only blood spatter."

Chloe recoils. "What happened?"

"You tell us." His tone isn't threatening or accusatory, only baffled.

"I don't know, I didn't see anyone when I got out…I never saw any of them," she says with a small voice.

The other detective, a woman with long dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail speaks up. "Hey, no sweat off my back. If someone came in and took those bastards out. Saves the taxpayers time and money on the trial."

"Vigilantes?" the first detective asks his partner.

"Not really their style from what we've seen. The Blur and the Green-Arrow are pretty straight shooters. Massacres aren't their style."

Chloe remains silent, not wanting to draw attention to herself. The SWAT team leader comes over to them. "It's all clear. A bloody mess. We're trying to find a clear path out for the victims, don't want to contaminate the scene, but we got to get them out before CSI shows up, they'll make them stay in there until they document the scene, and that just ain't happening."

In a few more minutes a steam of dirty and gaunt people begin exiting the warehouse. Backlit against the now open doors of the warehouse the picture is moving. Chloe feels her heart swell with emotion, but knows that as a reporter her job is to document and report. She snaps a few pictures of the scene, smiling a sad, rueful smile as the detectives notice what she'd doing, but don't try to stop her.

Several ambulances show up on site to treat the victims and transport them to local hospitals, and the DA comes down along with his press secretary, clearly gearing up for the story.

"Ms. Sullivan. Ms. Sullivan. Chloe." The female detective tries to get Chloe's attention. "Chloe, we need to take you inside now. You need to show us where you were kept for the record."

"Yeah, sure." They hand her blue booties to slip on over her feet to protect the crime scene, and instruct her not to touch anything and step where they step. When Chloe crosses the door into the warehouse she sees the blood. It's everywhere. She stops cold. "It wasn't like this…it, the blood wasn't here when I left. I would have noticed." She looks and sounds shaken, and the detectives hurry her along wanting to get her statement down before she went into shock.

She shows them the room she was held in, and how she got out. Several of the uniformed cops and SWAT team joke that she's pretty resourceful for a reporter. Chloe laughs along with them. "I've had to be." She doesn't explain and they don't ask.

Leading her back outside, they review her earlier statement, and ask her to send them all the evidence she'd managed to amass. Chloe agrees. "But I'm going to write my story first, and you'll only get copies of the evidence and none of my sources."

No longer worried that she's going into shock they continue questioning her, trying to get as much detail out of her as possible. Chloe hears her name called from behind her. "Chloe?"

She turns to see Davis as he steps out of one of the ambulances that just arrived. "Hey Davis."

"You know her?" The male detective asks Davis, who nods his response. "Convince her to let you look her over. She's got some cuts and bruises and a hell of a bump on her head."

"I'm fine," Chloe tries to reassure them. "This wasn't even my worst kidnapping." They all freeze. "I mean my first time was much worse. Being buried alive in a coffin by a crazy cop with a hero complex after being held in a storeroom full of dummies? Way worse."

"Your first time?" the female detective asks incredulously.

"What can I say, I'm a bit of a trouble magnet," Chloe says blithely.

Davis leads her over to his ambulance, talking to her quietly. She tries to refuse again, but he brings up Lois. "What do you think your cousin would do to me if she knew I didn't treat you when you're clearly hurt and in pain?" He smiles at her and she relents, but grimaces.

"Oh God, I need to call Lois. And I missed dinner with Lana."

A couple minutes later Davis has finished cleaning up the broken skin on her forehead where they'd hit her to knock her out initially. "You're going to have quite a bruise." Davis hands her two small pills. "For the headache," he explains. She nods and takes them gratefully.

They sit silently and watch the scene as the police activity continues to bustle, there was lots of evidence to be gathered and documented. Unfortunately there were no criminals to question, and unfortunately for the DA, no one left to prosecute. Unless they could figure out who the ringleader was, and Chloe hadn't narrowed it down quite yet.

CO-CO-CO

The police photograph Chloe's injuries and ask her to change into a set of scrubs, giving them her clothes. Chloe looks at her blood stained shirt and torn pants and agrees, but makes them promise to return her shoes. Catching a glimpse of her reflection she grimaces and tries to tidy her hair before Lois shows up and freaks out. Chloe knows the freak out will be proportional to how bad Chloe looks and how bad the story ends up sounding once it comes out.

Davis comes up behind her seeing her efforts. "You're...beautiful."

Chloe turns with a dismissing smile. "No, I'm not, especially now." She continues to tug on her hair and frowns at the oversized scrubs that Davis had given her to change into.

"You are. There's a lot in my life that I don't understand right now, but the one thing that I'm sure of... is you're beautiful." He hesitates, "That and how I feel about you. I-I couldn't go to your wedding, Chloe, because I couldn't watch you marry the wrong man."

Chloe looks shocked and uncomfortable. She'd had an idea that Davis had feelings for her. It had been pretty clear, but she'd barely seen him recently and thought that maybe he'd gotten over the crush he had on her.

"I've stayed away from you because you asked me too, but I can't stop thinking about you. Chloe-"

Chloe interrupts him before he can go any farther. "OK, Davis, you need to slow down and put your ambulance in reverse. I'll admit that when we first met, there was an attraction. I mean, you're kind and you save people's lives and you look great in a uniform, so of course I'm gonna like you. But I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry."

"There is some sort of connection between us Chloe and I know it. I feel it," he says emphatically. "And I know that you feel it, too, you broke off your engagement." He exhales sharply. "I know you're not where I am right now, I understand. But I am not ready to let you go. I will wait for as long as it takes. You know where to find me."

His words are soft, impassioned, but not threatening, but Chloe still feels her adrenalin jump. His intensity is not welcomed and she begins breath rapidly, feeling awkward and like she should back away from him slowly.

She tries to formulate another argument to convince him that he's wrong, that no amount of waiting will change anything between him. She quite simply does not love him. She loves Oliver, and while that love will never result in anything, loving Oliver leaves no room for Davis or any other man. "Davis, I-"

"Chloe."

She looks up at Clark's voice and feels even more pressure to end this awkwardness. He's still behind the police line and Chloe looks back at Davis.

"Ignore him Chloe, just think about what I said, just do that for me, please," Davis pleas. He takes her hand and pulls her behind the ambulance, where they'll have a bit more privacy. He leans down to kiss her and Chloe is taken by surprise. His lips meet hers and it's a second before she pushes him away.

"OK, stop. Davis, this connection...it was... it was never what you think."

Clark is approaching rapidly and Chloe walks away from Davis to meet him. "Are you OK Chloe? What happened?"

"I'm fine," she reassures him. She pulls on his arm trying to move him away from Davis's ambulance, glancing over her shoulder to see Davis watching them.

Clark sees Davis and frowns, putting his arm around Chloe to lead her away from the paramedic. "Look Chloe, I know you think this guy is your friend, but I don't like him. There is something about him, something different."

Chloe lets out a breath that is between a groan and a sigh. "Where's Lois?"

"On her way. I ran over," Clark explains.

"Of course you did."

Davis walks up to them and Chloe tenses up. "You must be tired Chloe, I can take you home now."

Before Chloe can reply, Clark is answering for her. "I'll take her home. Make sure she gets there safely. She needs her friends right now."

Davis's expression hardens and he looks to the diminutive blonde for her answer. "Chloe?"

Chloe hears Lois's voice in the crowd that had gathered. "I'm going to go with Lois. Clark, are you coming too?" He nods and follows Chloe towards Lois, turning around once to check on Davis. Davis is glaring at Clark with a menacing look, Clark narrows his eyes thinking for a second that he sees something weird about the other man's eyes. Just as Clark narrows his gaze, zooming in on Davis as his eyes fill with inky blackness, the iris blood red, Chloe turns around and looks at Davis tentatively. He regains control and Clark only see's Davis's look of longing.

_-AN there was going to be a lot more of this chapter but I decided to end it here. Sorry there wasn't much Oliver, but he'll be back soon._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.

Warning: Lots of changes to the timeline. Consider all the seasons spoiled, but the story begins in an altered Season 8. Some violence and swearing, eventually some smut.

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. She returns to the ISIS foundation, the Daily Planet, and her part time role as Watchtower, but she has changed. Everyone notices the changes but Oliver is the one most insistent on figuring her out. Chloe begins to sort things out and relaxes, socializing with the others again. She continues to distance herself from Oliver, and one night after being injured on patrol he finds out about her healing ability. They continue their stalemate, but Oliver realizes it's not just his friend he's missing after Chloe heals him again, when he is shot and nearly dies. Chloe rescues Davis from some thieves and ends up in the hospital. Davis, Jimmy and Oliver are all there, and no one is happy. Oliver and Chloe repair their friendship, and are spending time together. Chloe suspects someone is following her and enlists Lois's help to find out who, which leads to Davis, but Chloe dismisses the idea. Oliver formulates a plan to keep Chloe off Lex's radar. Chloe and Lois switch bodies for a day, and learn a little about each other and Clark. Oliver begins his new strategy to win Chloe, leaving Chloe feeling off-kilter. John Jones is shot, and Clark goes undercover. Clark and Ollie clash but it works out in the end. Lois seems to know something is up between Oliver and Chloe. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Oliver leaves town for a few days, and Chloe manages to get cornered by Lex and then kidnapped. She rescues herself, but Davis/Doomsday is also there and kills all the smugglers before she can come back with the police. Tess confronts Lex about planting the spying device in her brain. _

**Chapter 12**

CO-CO-CO

Chloe's article is on the front page the next day, above the fold. The news of a human smuggling ring being busted intermingled with the mysterious disappearance of all the smugglers is a compelling tale. The medical examiner says that with the amount of blood on the scene, at least five people died there, but the only body found, was just a body part, the head of the decapitated guard is fished out of the water by police divers. The story of the Daily Planet's reporter's own kidnapping is underplayed.

The new DP editor congratulates Chloe on a job well done, and tells her to deliver a follow up the next day as well as a larger piece incorporating the sensational events within the larger context of smuggling in Metropolis for the Sunday edition. "Find out who's the top dog in this smuggling ring and you'll get yourself another front page story, Sullivan."

Chloe and Lois go out for a celebratory lunch, with Lois happy about her own story leading the local politics section.

Returning from lunch, Chloe finds a bouquet of spring flowers on her desk. Lois snatches the card before Chloe thinks to find it, opening it to read, "Have a good day, Sidekick. Oliver." Lois narrows her eyes. "Get well flowers?"

Chloe shakes her head with a soft look on her face. "I'm not sick so, I'm gonna go with no."

Lois gives her highly independent little cousin a knowing look. "You didn't tell him about your most recent adventure, did you?" Chloe shakes her head again, a conspiratorial smile on her face. Lois smiles back "You wanna tell me why he calls you Sidekick?" Chloe assumes an innocent face and smiles at Lois. "Whatever. I will find out cuz. Don't you doubt it."

CO-CO-CO

Later that afternoon, Jimmy stops by to check on Chloe, finding her desk empty. He stares at the flower arrangement and glancing around to see if anyone is watching, picks up the card. Chloe appears walking towards her desk but hesitates seeing Jimmy there. "Jimmy, hey…"

"Oliver. As in Oliver Queen?" He asks in a hard tone of voice.

Chloe pauses, not sure what to say or if she should even answer. "Yeah. We're friends."

"Friends? Really? Do you send your friends expensive flower arrangements? 'Cause I don't send any of my _friends_ flowers."

"No, but then again, I'm not a billionaire with a secretary and numerous assistants. You're making more of this than there is Jimmy. And frankly, it's none of your business."

"Six months ago I was your finance. Was he sending you gifts then too?"

Chloe looks around, embarrassed that they are drawing curious eyes. "I don't think this is the time or the place Jimmy."

"Too bad. I'm not letting you put me off. I did that through our whole relationship, and look how that turned out." He holds his ground.

Chloe reluctantly suggests they go somewhere more private. "Since you seem set on us having a fight."

"Fine. Outside. Let's go."

Chloe is caught for a moment by the funniness of the statement, it almost sounded like he was calling her out to fisticuffs.

Outside they move down the sidewalk away from the front doors of the DP. "So who is this guy to you Chloe? How do you even know him? And don't say that he used to date you cousin. He comes here to see you."

"Jimmy…" Her tone is regretful, but she doesn't know how to answer him. There is no simple answer. Oliver was the Green Arrow, Chloe's relationship with him grew from that fact.

Jimmy's voice changes from angry accusation to confused neediness. "I'm just…I'm trying to understand Chloe. I don't know what happened. I thought we were happy. Can you just make me understand?"

"Jimmy, I'm sorry."

His voice grows louder and he moves closer to her, his anger surging again and getting the better of his usually gentle nature. "Don't tell me that you're sorry! I know you're sorry. I don't want to hear it anymore. I want to know what happened!"

Before Chloe can formulate a response, Davis is pushing his way between them. "Why don't you back off, man. You don't need to yell at her."

Davis's appearance just makes Jimmy madder. "Great. The other guy who's always around, that you never wanted to explain. Just perfect."

Chloe is wary of Davis's appearance, but needs to deal with Jimmy first. He never deserved any of this, she owes him some sort of explanation. "Davis, it's fine. Give us a second here, OK?"

Davis looks unhappy, but stays where he is as Chloe leads Jimmy a bit farther down the sidewalk. "Jimmy, I know you deserve an answer, but there is no easy answer to give you. I loved you. I did. I still do, but I'm not in love with you. I wanted…I wanted what we had together. I thought… I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear that, but I am. I got caught up in the idea of you and me and being married, but we wouldn't have been happy Jimmy. You deserve someone who loves you completely. I don't want you to hate me, but I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"So there wasn't another guy?" he asks.

"I wasn't cheating on you Jimmy, I wouldn't do that." Chloe prevaricates.

He nods slowly, his sadness apparent. "OK. I'm sorry for causing a scene."

She grins, her expression hesitant. "Yeah, well…"

"I'm glad you're OK. I was really scared when I heard you were kidnapped."

She looks at him softly. "You really are a good guy Jimmy."

"Just not _the _guy, huh? I should have known. The Jimmy Olsens of the world don't end up with the Chloe Sullivans. It just doesn't work like that."

"Jimmy…" She wants to tell him that he deserves better than her, but knows that they will just be more empty platitudes to him at this point.

He shakes his head and walks away. Chloe watches him go filled with sadness that she'd hurt someone she cared about. Taking a deep breath she looks over her shoulder to find Davis waiting for her.

She moves back towards him reluctantly. After his declarations the night before she didn't know what to say to him. "What are you doing here, Davis?"

"I wanted to check up on you, make sure you were OK."

"I'm fine. Lois and Clark have been taking good care of me." She puts him off, and reminds him of the presence in her life of two people who didn't like or trust him. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work."

She walks quickly towards the door to the DP, feeling his gaze heavy on her back. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up suddenly, and a sense of unease fills Chloe.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe races from the Daily Planet to the Isis Foundation, trying not to be late for a meeting with Lana and the foundation's legal counsel. Arriving just five minutes late, Chloe greets the two lawyers, both women in their 40s. They review the foundation's legal status, looking over the finances, and Chloe is satisfied that things were in good shape. She stands up to end the meeting when the lawyer's words freeze her in place. "That leaves us with one last piece of business. Ms. Lang has had us draw up the document to transfer control of the Foundation's endowment to you Ms. Sullivan, as well as a permanent role as Foundation director. Ms. Lang will remain only in an advisory capacity."

Chloe looks at Lana, her eyes full of shock. "This is your foundation, Lana."

"Not anymore. You've done so much more here than I could ever have done Chloe. You have so much passion for life, for helping people. It's your foundation, and I don't want to get in your way. I don't expect you to take on a full time role here. I put more money into the foundation, the money I got from my divorce with Lex. The interest alone is enough to run the foundation and hire a full time executive director. What I'd like is for you to agree to stay on as the guiding force behind the foundation Chloe. You know what meteor infected people need. I don't. You're the right person to do this job."

Chloe agrees, but feels the weight of responsibility weigh heavily on her. She knew she couldn't keep up with everything she had going in her life. School, work at the DP, the foundation, her role as Watchtower. She'd have to figure out how to manage it all, and soon.

Once the lawyers leave Chloe turns to Lana. "You could have given me some warning." Lana just smiles. "Lana, I need to talk to you about something." She hesitates, then blurts it out. "Lex came to see me."

Lana's gaze hardens, her expression brittle. "Did he threaten you Chloe?"

"No. Not exactly. Not me. He wanted me to tell you something. He said that you should stay out of his business. If you don't…well, that's where the threat was implied." Lana is silent and Chloe begins to worry. "What are you doing Lana? Don't go up against Lex. Let it go. I thought you were moving on with Clark?"

"I am. I want to start a life with Clark more than anything, but I can't just let everything with Lex go Chloe. It's not that easy. The baby…" Lana's hard expression breaks and her lip quivers.

Chloe moves in to comfort her, taking Lana's hand. "I'm so sorry, Lana. I never really had a chance to tell you that."

Lana's eyes are full of tears when she looks up at Chloe, the hatred in them a stark contrast to the softness Chloe was used to seeing in Lana's eyes. "There was no baby Chloe. Lex just made me think there was."

A wave of horror and compassion fills Chloe and she hugs Lana as her friend breaks down in tears in her arms.

CO-CO-CO

After the next day at work, Chloe leaves the office with a sense of satisfaction. She'd final gotten independent confirmation of the head of the smuggling ring. Instead of a lifelong criminal like she'd expected to find, it turned out to be the head of the Metropolis Chamber of Commerce. Chloe had sent her information to the detectives who'd been with her the night of the kidnapping, and in turn they'd let the DP photographer, Jimmy, be there to document the arrest.

The next day was Friday, and that meant the weekend was close. Oliver had called to say he'd be back in another day or two, and she and Lois were going out for girls night. Life was good.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe demanded that she be able to pick the place for once, and after careful consideration of what kind of guy Lois might like, Chloe decided that they were going to a local cop bar. The detectives working the smuggling case had invited Chloe to meet them there, and Chloe knew that Lois respected the job the police did, and knew that most cops were male, making a cop bar the idea place for Lois to meet someone she might actually be interested in.

Chloe's goal for the night was for both girls to blow off some steam and to find someone to distract Lois from the ongoing Clark/Lana drama. That it helped her keep her mind off Oliver and wondering where he was, who he was with and if he'd be back to his normal self or be acting just as weird as before he left once he returned.

At Chloe's studio apartment in Metropolis, Lois blasts Def Leopard from the stereo as the girls get ready. "Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on; Livin' like a lover with a radar phone…" Lois sings along.

Once they're ready, Lois steps out of Chloe's small bathroom with her hair teased, wearing a short denim skirt and shirt that shows off her assets. "Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp," Chloe offers with a grin.

Lois takes in Chloe's outfit of tight jeans paired with one of the slinky tops Lois had bought for her. "Little Miss Innocent, sugar me, yeah." Lois quotes back.

Chloe laughs, feeling the carefree sound burst from her body. It felt good.

The girls enter the bar then stop abruptly. It's full of men, some in uniform, some in street clothes. "Step inside, walk this way," Lois says as she pulls Chloe inside, already eyeing an attractive officer at the bar. "You and me babe, hey, hey!"

Chloe cracks up again. "Me or officer hot-stuff over there?" Lois shrugs.

The detectives make room for Chloe and Lois at their table, and Chloe for one is glad. The ratio of men to women in the packed space is easily four to one, and it's a little intimidating. The female detective, Barnes, pushes back Chloe's hair to get a look at the cut and knot on her forehead, taking in the blue and green bruising. "Nice."

The other detective, Gunther, scoffs. "I've seen worse."

Barnes scowls at him. "Yeah, but you have a higher threshold for ugly than the rest of us since you have to look at yourself in the mirror every morning."

Everyone at the table laughs and the ribbing continues, with Chloe and Lois getting in on it.

"Chlo, you want another drink?" Lois offers some time later.

Chloe looks at her half full rum and coke. "I think I'm good Lo."

"C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up." Lois teases.

Chloe levels a look at her. "Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet." The officers around them exchange confused by amused looks while the cousins smile at each other.

"That's my girl." She grabs Chloe's hand and pulls her away from the table, heading towards the bar. Lois pushes them between two good looking officers and smiles widely up at both of them.

"You need a drink sweetheart?" One of the officers offers.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet. Yeah." Lois says in a sing song voice.

Chloe wants to laugh at Lois's brazen reply but blushes too. "Red light, Lo!"

"Yellow light, green-a-light go! Come on cuz, cut loose a bit."

"What'll it be? I'm buying." The officer asks with an assessing smile.

"A beer for me, and a cosmo for my hot little cousin here." Lois says without a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh my God." Chloe mutters.

"What was that Chlo?"

"Crazy little woman in a one man show." Chloe says with a pointed smile.

"Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up," Lois taunts. "You know what, bartender, get us two lemon drops too." As he makes the drinks and stirs in the sugar, Chloe grins at Lois.

"Pour some sugar on me," both girls say simultaneously.

CO-CO-CO

The next night is Friday, and Chloe smiles as she sits on her couch. In the last few months she'd made a lot of progress. She'd taken her life back for herself. No longer lost in the mission, or other people's lives she was making progress in forging a life for herself. It had been five months since the aborted wedding, but Chloe felt like it had been much longer than that.

The new editor at the Daily Planet seemed to appreciate Chloe and her stories were being published and she was given more and more free reign to find her own stories rather than picking them up off the assignment desk. She was back in school and making rapid progress towards a degree. Each day at Isis helped her better accept her own ability.

While she missed the closeness she'd once had with Clark, she realized that it had been gone for awhile, and their relationship had become hopelessly unbalanced. She'd pushed back on Clark's requests for help, and now maybe it was time to see what was left of the friendship borne of genuine affection, not just shared interests.

She even had a date. She didn't expect to fall for Bobby, one of Lois's police officer friends, being in love with Ollie kind of preempted that possibility, but it would be nice to be 'out there' again, as Lois put it. Besides Chloe was going more as moral support than as a date. She and Bobby were doubling with Lois and Officer Hot-Stuff. A baseball game wasn't Chloe's idea of a good date, but Lois had seemed so excited about it, Chloe went along with the idea.

Chloe sighs as she thinks about Oliver. She loved him. Somehow he had unknowingly slipped past her formidable defenses and won her heart. She didn't notice while it was happening, figuring it out in a lightening strike of shock and jealousy one day. He never knew she was falling. Never knew she had fallen. How could he, when she hadn't even known herself.

And now, he had no idea she was biding her time for the feelings to fade. Planning for her life once her heart no longer ached for him.

Of course he didn't know. She knew he had never looked at her like that. When they met he was dating her cousin. She was just Lois's family, Clark's sidekick. Firmly and clearly in the friend category. And she had been fine with that. Then she had gone and stupidly fallen in love with him. Even when she acknowledged the truth to herself, silently, she knew that love was just one part of the equation that made relationships work. She loved him, but he didn't love her back. Not in the romantic sense. They trusted each other, but not fully. She knew his secrets, he knew hers. Well, some of hers. But did she trust him with her heart? Clearly not. She did everything she could to never betray herself, her love, to him. Loving him in secret hurt, but not nearly as bad as the pain of rejection would have been if he knew, and had to let her down. And that would only complicate things with the JLA, her as Watchtower, him as hero, leader and financer.

Now if she could just figure out what had gotten into Ollie last week, everything would be fine.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver returns late Saturday night and invites Chloe to brunch the next day. She agrees and he picks her up from her apartment. "I thought we could try that new place down by the docks."

Chloe grimaces. "Why not? I've been spending a lot of time at the docks lately." Oliver raises one eyebrow in question and she smiles at him. "Just a story I was working on."

"I'll have to read it." Chloe frowns. She hadn't told Oliver about the kidnapping and the smugglers. She knew she'd have too, the presence of the monster or serial killer at the scene made that a foregone conclusion, but somehow she knew he'd be upset with her. "Something wrong, Sidekick?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. Nothing. Just glad you're back." She flinches a bit at her words, staring straight forward, mad at herself for saying it out loud when she was determined not to show it, and misses Oliver's wide grin.

"I missed you too Chloe."

She feels her insides warm at his soft words, but forces herself to stop mooning over him. They were friends. That's all. "Why don't you ever call me Chlo?"

"What do you mean?

"It's always, Chloe or Sidekick, or sometimes short stuff. Never Chlo," she asks, her gaze curious.

"I could call you…Petal."

She laughs, her face filled with amusement. "Petal?"

"Why not, you're beautiful and delicate like a flower's petal." She flushes at the compliment, but wrinkles her nose. "No? How about Poppet? Ma chérie?"

"What does Poppet even mean?" she laughs.

"I think it means doll. I could call you mon poulet," he offers with a wink and a French accent.

"Doesn't that mean your chicken?"

"Yes, but the French make it sound so much more endearing." She laughs again and he joins her this time.

The arrive at the restaurant and Oliver valets the car. Handing over the keys to the hundred thousand dollar machine like it was nothing. The hostess leads them to some seats overlooking the water.

"Seriously, what's wrong with Chlo?" she asks as she takes her seat, Oliver pulling back the chair for her like a gentleman.

Oliver leans down to whisper in her ear, "Chlo is what Lois calls you. Chlo. Her little cousin, her little sister. That's not how I see you ma moitié."

Chloe shudders as his breath stirs her nerve endings and she loses her composure. He unnerves her so much she forgets to ask what ma moitié means.

Chloe is unsettled for the rest of their meal, not able to even pretend to be at ease with Oliver. Her mind keeps tumbling his words over and over again in her head, not sure of their meaning. When he drops her off she tries to scramble out of his car and away from him, but he beats her to it, opening her door and hugging her goodbye for much longer than she thought necessary, making her heart thud heavily against her ribs.

As she watches him leave she realizes that she forgot to tell him about the smugglers or the reappearance of the killer.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe lugs a load of laundry back into her apartment, her face flushed from the exertion of carrying it up two flights of stairs. Her cell phone rings and she snatches it up just before it goes to voice mail. "Yeah, hold on, wait just a minute… OK go." She flops down on the couch laying her head back with a sigh.

Oliver's angry voice fills her ear. "Oh, I can go now? Great. I have a few questions for you Chloe. Like how come I had to read in the paper about you being kidnapped again? Or, and I'm reading between the lines here, how you and the serial killer we've been looking for happened to be in the same place at the same time. Or how about you being the only one who walked out of that warehouse that night alive?"

Chloe grimaces, and looks sheepish. "That's not exactly true, and I was going to tell you."

"When?" he demands.

"Today."

"Why didn't you?"

She frowns. "I got distracted," she says with a bit of attitude, not happy at how easily he seemed to be able to strip away her defenses recently. "Look Oliver, I get that you're upset that we missed the killer again-"

"That's why you think I'm upset?" If his voice had been loud before it was at a whole new level now. Chloe holds the phone away from her ear with a grimace

"Don't yell at me. It's not like I planned it."

Oliver shoots a series of rapid fire questions at him, getting into the details of what had happened. Her responses don't make him feel much better. "I should lock you up in a safe room."

"I don't think so mister."

"Fine, I'll just wire you for GPS and we can put a panic button in your molar. All you'll have to do is bite down."

"Can you seriously do that?" Chloe asks curiously.

"Probably. If I could, would you let me do it?"

"No."

He sighs. "Chloe this is serious."

"I know, I was there. And yet here I am now, fine, at home, doing laundry and being yelled at. See, totally OK."

Oliver grumbles a bit more, upset that she hadn't told him and neither had Lois or Clark. Oliver had gotten in the habit of thinking about Chloe as being his, even though he knew they weren't together. They were just friends and colleagues, but his feelings demanded a more proprietary role in her life.

"I was going to tell you Ollie, I swear."

"Could you maybe give me a heads up before you get yourself into a potentially dangerous situation? At least then I'll know to come looking for you."

"Come on, Ollie. I've been getting into _dangerous situations_," she mimics the gravitas of his tone when she says the words, "since I was fourteen. I can take care of myself."

He grits his teeth, annoyed that she refused to let him or anyone else take care of her. He knew she knew how to handle herself, but she was still at a size disadvantage when it came to most physical fighting.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah." He forces his voice to be soft and even, not wanting to fight or let her know how upset he really was.

"If you're OK now, maybe I should tell you about running into Lex earlier this week."

"You're killing me Chloe," he groans.

"What?" she asks innocently. "I'm only telling you because it's pretty clear Lana knows something or is doing something that is making Lex nervous. I thought whatever makes him nervous is something we should know about." She explains about how Lex was watching Lana and had used Chloe to send a warning.

"You're probably right." There is a pause, then he laughs.

"What?" she asks a bit indignantly.

"I was just thinking, I should never leave town again."

Chloe flops back on her couch a small pout on her face, then smiles. _That would be nice._

CO-CO-CO

Oliver is doing yoga, trying to find a calm and centered state before his next meeting. He feels a breeze and drops out of his handstand, standing up to level a serious look at Clark. "Glad you could make it."

"You said it was important," Clark replies.

"It is. I want to know what happened with Chloe the other night." Clark looks blank. Oliver grits his teeth together. "At the docks? You were there right?"

"You read the article, it pretty much said it all," Clark offers.

"Why was she there alone? Where were you?"

Clark gets defensive. "I was with Lana, and Chloe didn't even tell me she was working on anything dangerous or I would have been there."

"She's always working on something dangerous Clark." Oliver's anger peaks through his calm exterior.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"She could have been killed!"

"But she wasn't, she's fine."

Oliver looks like a vein in his head is going to pop he's so mad. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"I don't even get why you think this is your business Oliver. She's my best friend."

"She's my best friend too, Clark. And she's a member of my team. I care about her."

Clark narrows his eyes, feeling the intensity coming off Oliver. "What do you mean you care about her? You care about her as a friend?"

Oliver's emotions are suddenly shuttered, his face a mask of blandness. "I don't question you about your relationships Clark, or do you want to hear my opinion on Lana?"

Clark gives Oliver a hard assessing look. "Chloe is fine. Just a bump on the head." Oliver's gaze sharpens, and Clark realizes he didn't know she'd been hurt. "She's my best friend, you don't need to worry about her. And if you're so concerned for her safety you wouldn't let her be a part of your team. Being involved with you is dangerous, and one day she's going to be hurt because of you."

Oliver picks up on the double meaning in Clark's statement, knowing that Clark was warning Oliver off Chloe. "Chloe can make that choice for herself."

The two men stare each other down, neither willing to concede an inch.

CO-CO-CO

Clark is less than pleased to see Oliver show up at the Daily Planet the next day. He watches carefully as Chloe smiles her welcome at the older man, her eyes lighting up. Oliver barely acknowledges Clark and Lois, swooping down to hug Chloe, letting his hands brush over her back and hips while keeping her close to him for longer than Clark thought appropriate for a workplace hug.

"You ready for lunch Sidekick?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec-"

Clark interrupts her, "Oh you're going out? I was going to ask you to help me with some research."

Chloe hesitates. "Sure Clark, I'll help you when I get back."

"It's kind of important Chloe." Clark tries to convince her to stay.

She frowns and Oliver stares at him, his expression benign except for the tightness around his mouth. "Can't it wait? I'm just going out for lunch."

Clark stands up and smiles at Chloe, "Can I just talk to you first?"

Chloe frowns confused at the undercurrents, but lets Clark lead her away, looking back at Oliver and Lois who both look annoyed.

"I think Clark's upset with me," Oliver says to Lois with a certain amount of dry humor.

Lois looks at him, her face full of amused derision. "Is that really a surprise to you?"

Oliver shrugged, clearly not alarmed at Clark's disapproval.

"I see you're not at all concerned with what I think of your play for my cousin," Lois says archly.

Oliver frowns, understanding clearly that if Lois had objections, it would only complicate things with Chloe. He gives her a sincere look of concern and she rolls her eyes.

"Get over yourself Queen. I did, a long time ago."

Oliver smiles, looking relieved. "That's what I thought, but you never know. Sullivan-Lane women are nothing if not surprising."

Lois smirks. "Believe it. You and I are so three seasons ago."

Oliver frowns at the fashion reference, never sure what it really meant. "Good."

Lois gives him a sharp smile. "So you realize that even _if_ we are friends that if you hurt Chlo I will destroy you, then I'll cut off your balls," she says happily.

Oliver grimaces but nods. "I'm not going to hurt her." He assesses Lois, and sees that she might be willing to help out. "Clark could be an issue though."

Lois scoffs. "Please. Smallville's just upset you're taking some of his me time with Chloe. He finally noticed that she's not waiting around at his beck and call anymore. I swear he's like a two year old when it comes to her. He about had a conniption fit when she started dating Jimmy, until he realized that he still came first with her." Lois narrows her eyes at him. "You do realize that that is the real problem, right?" Oliver's eyebrows draw together in question. "Chloe isn't Clark's anymore, and he knows it. She's with you even if she _doesn't_ know it. And he can't stand it."

"You sound happy about that?" Oliver questions.

"I am, it will do them both some good. Clark can be an insensitive ass when it comes to Chloe. And she deserves to be first with someone. Chloe's the best. And if you're smart enough to realize that, then I'm 100 percent, balls to the wall in support of that. Just remember what will happen to _your balls_ if you mess this up."

"Got it." Oliver says easily.

"Oh and by the way Oliver, green leather?" He looks blank. "The jacket you gave her for her birthday? How much more obvious could you be? You might as well pee on her leg to mark you territory. I know that you've got the hots for my baby cuz, but come on."

Oliver grins. "What can I say, she looks good in green." Lois rolls her eyes.

Clark and Chloe return, Clark looking upset. Oliver takes that to mean that he didn't get his way with Chloe.

"Ready Ollie?" she says with a determined smile.

Oliver offers her his arm, which she accepts and they exit the basement. "What was that about?" Oliver questions, keeping his tone even.

"Clark just wanted me to help him break into a database for a story he's working on."

Oliver frowns, knowing that was not likely to have been the topic of discussion between the old friends. Chloe smiles forcing herself to set aside her annoyance with Clark for trying to interfere with her friendship with Oliver. Clark had warned her not to get close to Oliver, saying that Oliver was involved in a lot of dangerous things, and had enemies that Chloe shouldn't be involved with. Chloe had dismissed Clark's worries, so he switched to a more personal warning.

"He's not going to be around much longer Chloe, Oliver only came to Metropolis to take on Lex, but most of the 33.1 facilities are gone now, and Lex is having business problems, so he's not doing anything serious enough to keep Oliver in town."

"Lex is having problems _because_ of Oliver, and if you think Oliver is going to just leave and let Lex pick back up where he left off, you don't know him at all."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Oliver leads a different life than us Chloe. He doesn't have the same values as us."

Chloe frowns not sure what Clark meant by that, offended for the obvious slight that Clark meant on Oliver. "I think I know Oliver pretty well Clark. He's a good man. One of the best I've known. I trust him, and so should you."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe gets the message to meet Oliver at Watchtower as she is leaving Isis the next night. She arrives to find Victor there unexpectedly.

"What's up? Did you find something to lead to the killer?"

Oliver shakes his head and his question throws Chloe. "Can you trust Lana?"

"Of course," Chloe's response is automatic.

"No, Chlo, think about it, take a minute. Can you really trust her? Because she's part of our plan," Victor says.

Chloe considers then nods slowly. Oliver and Victor look at each other and nod, coming to some type of agreement. "That's good. We know Lex is watching her, so the plan is for you to show off your power to her and let his men catch you at it," Oliver explains.

Chloe blanches. "Are you crazy?"

"Not at all. You're not going to heal someone, you're going to put on a little show. We're giving you a new power, one that will be of no use to Lex in any capacity," Victor explains confidently.

Chloe nods, following the plan now. "And if the goons he has watching Lana are good little minions they'll report back to him." She pauses and arches one skeptical eyebrow. "That's great in theory."

"What's the problem?" Victor asks.

"What happens when Lex kidnaps me again and expects me to show off my little power?"

Oliver frowns, his look severe. "That's the point Chloe. You'll act like it was a surprise, an accident."

"Like I can't control it."

"Exactly."

Victor chimes in, "And your power will be so lame Luthor won't want anything to do with it."

"Great, so what lame power do you two propose to give me?" Chloe asks skeptically.

"I thought you should be able to glamour colors," Vic says with a smile.

"Huh?"

"You know, change hair color or eye color. That kind of thing."

"That'd be pretty handy if you were a spy or a thief. Or Lois." Chloe say with a smile.

"Right and it would be hard to fake. So instead you're going to be able to make small light shows with your hand," Victor says proudly.

"Like fireworks?" Chloe looks skeptical. "And I let Lex's goons see me? Seriously, that's your plan?"

"That's the plan," Oliver says seriously.

Chloe looks back and forth between the two men. "And I have to have the lamest power ever?" she says with a bit of a whine.

"That's the point of the plan," Victor laughs.

"It doesn't seem like Lex really wants to hurt you, though you shouldn't get overconfident about that," Oliver cautions and Chloe rolls her eyes, "so if we give you a power that isn't marketable or really able to be leveraged for anything useful, he'll back off of you."

"I developed this cool little projector that will stick to your palm. They won't be able to see it, and it will project colored lights. Pretty cool, huh?" Victor shows her the small, thin device, just a little bigger than a dime.

Chloe smiles, "Sure and Oliver can market it to rave kids afterwards."

Oliver smiles, more at ease now that Chloe had agreed to the plan.

CO-CO-CO

They set the plan in place for that Friday night. Lana was free since Clark had to work late, and agreed to meet Chloe in the city at Chloe's favorite café.

Chloe meets Oliver and Victor at Watchtower first to be fitted with the small light projector. She enters and smiles at them both. "Let's get this show on the road."

She's happy and relaxed, dressed casually as she chatters away as Victor fits the base of her palm with the tiny chip that will hopefully trick Lex into thinking Chloe's meteor power wasn't worth bothering with. "So, I think we need to have a strategy meeting for catching the serial killer. They found two new bodies today." She grimaces, "Or what was left of them anyway." She looks at Oliver, who appears to be lost in thought.

Oliver usually saw Chloe in her work clothes. Outfits that were professional, respectable, even stylish. He usually spent some time admiring how her skirts showed off her curvy bottom and legs, but Chloe in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that hugged all her curves, revealing every bit of her rounded bottom, small waist and high breasts? Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Chloe notices his far off look. "Ollie?"

"Hmm?" He responds to his name, but her utterance sent him off on another tangent. Every time she called him by his nickname, Ollie, his heart faltered then filled with emotion. For months after her aborted wedding he had been Oliver to her. Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries, playboy. Or he'd been Arrow, vigilante warrior, fighting for justice on nights when she was running a mission for the team. A construct, an idea, but never a man, never the man he was, never her friend. When she called him Ollie, he knew she saw him. The real him that was part billionaire, part playboy, partly spoiled rich kid, part orphan, part vigilante, part justice fighter, and all red blooded, thinking, feeling, male. Ollie.

"Ollie? Hello?" She waves her hand in front of his face. "Are you OK?"

He was looking at her smiling, but wasn't responding to anything she said. Victor snickers and Chloe shoots him a questioning look. "Oliver, did you hit your head or something?" She reaches out a hand to check for herself, causing Victor to turn away and cough to try to cover his laughter. Oliver catches her hand and lifts it to his mouth for a kiss.

She flushes and Oliver smiles. "I'm fine. Perfectly healthy, I promise. Just distracted with a project I've been working on."

Victor raises one mocking eyebrow at him and Oliver cuts him with a single look.

"Anything I can help with?" she offers sweetly.

"I'll let you know."

Victor gives up and just starts laughing. Chloe looks between the two men with adorable confusion. Keeping her hand in his, Oliver rubs his thumb over the back of her hand, setting off her nerve endings and sending pluses of sensation through her body. He watches for her response, seeing it as her eyes lose focus, her lips part and her breathing quickens.

CO-CO-CO

The plan goes off without a hitch, Lana acting her part perfectly, though of course they didn't tell her what Chloe's real power was. Chloe had lied and said she still didn't know, but wasn't waiting for Lex to find out before her.

After Chloe pretends to get worked up and emotional she gives off a few fireworks displays, and Victor monitors the goons to make sure they get it on film.

Afterwards Chloe and Lana settle in to have a real conversation and drink their coffee, but Chloe catches Davis's reflection in the café window, and finally acknowledges that he's following her. She feels uneasy again, not sure what to do with that information.

Words 6399

_AN—No reviews here at LJ for the last few chapters, not sure how to feel about that, but oddly despite the lack of reviews I wrote a ton last week. I was feeling like this story is starting to get away from me, I've never written without a timeline before and I think I probably shouldn't try to do so again. The Davis storyline will wrap up in the next few chapters and Chloe and Oliver will transition to a new dynamic within a few chapters. Oliver's patience is limited after all, and so is mine. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, and doesn't tell anyone why she ran. Everyone notices the changes but Oliver is the one most insistent on figuring her out. She continues to distance herself from Oliver, and one night after being injured on patrol he finds out about her healing ability. They continue their stalemate, but Oliver realizes it's not just his friend he's missing after Chloe heals him again, when he is shot and nearly dies. Chloe suspects someone is following her and enlists Lois's help to find out who, which leads to Davis, but Chloe dismisses the idea. Oliver formulates a plan to keep Chloe off Lex's radar, and with Victor and Lana's help they put out the bait. Lois confronts Oliver on his feelings for Chloe and offers her support and a threat. __Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Oliver begins his new strategy to win Chloe, leaving Chloe feeling off-kilter. Oliver leaves town for a few days, and Chloe manages to get cornered by Lex and then kidnapped. She rescues herself, but Davis/Doomsday is also there and kills all the smugglers before she can come back with the police. Tess confronts Lex about planting the spying device in her brain._

_**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter…it's nice to know people are reading. I just wrote their first kiss, but it's not for two chapters more, which means I'm two chapters ahead. Go me! Firming up the timeline for Davis and Chlollie really helped me settle into the story.**_

Chapter 13

CO-CO-CO

Oliver is busy with Queen Industries business the next day and doesn't manage to free up a moment to even send Chloe a text. Finishing up the last of his correspondence just before seven, he decides to take a chance at catching Chloe at Isis.

He arrives just as Chloe's group therapy session is ending, standing aside to allow the group members exit the office. Thinking that the last of them have gone, Oliver enters to find Chloe talking to a thin man in his mid-thirties. He is speaking in a hushed tone, but his face clearly says gratitude. He smiles and shakes Chloe's hand quickly. "I think I'm gonna be able to do it. Finally. You're right. If she loves me, and I know she does, we can get through this. I was so afraid to tell her."

"She's your wife Carl. She married you. She loves you. Don't expect her to just be OK with it when you first tell her, but stay calm. Let her ask you questions, tell her as much as you can about your ability. It's the unknown that frightens us, once we understand, we're able to accept things and move forward."

"Thanks again Chloe, you don't know how much I needed this group. If you hadn't been here, I don't know what I would have done."

Chloe glances over and sees Oliver. "I'm glad we could help."

She walks Carl to the door and the smaller man looks up at Oliver with a smile. Oliver nods his hello and then they are alone.

"I wasn't expecting you," Chloe says with a question in her voice.

"Nope. I've been cooped up in the office all day, I thought I'd take a walk and ended up here." Oliver smiles. It's close to the truth. He sees her wary look at him, and quickly snakes an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. Her lowers his head so his nose is buried in her hair and breaths in deeply. "God you smell good." Her hands, that were resting tensely at his waist, spasm and he grins. "Have you had dinner?"

"No, and unfortunately, I'm not going to." She pulls away from him, retreating behind her desk in the inner office, before rummaging in her desk drawer and pulling out two bars, a granola bar and a candy bar. "Dinner," she waves the granola bar at him, "and dessert." She smells the chocolate from the second bar and smiles happily.

Oliver looks amused. "I think we can do better than that. I'll take you out."

Chloe glances at him with a wary smile, careful to stay behind her desk. "I can't. Really. I have a ton of work I need to do tonight. I have meetings all tomorrow morning on the foundation's finances and I need to review our portfolio so I don't sound like a complete idiot."

"Let me help," he offers, not willing to let her push him out the door so quickly. Chloe frowns. "We can order dinner in."

"You don't have to do that Oliver, I need to figure this stuff out for myself."

"Everybody learns from somebody Chloe." He very deliberately sits down in the chaise lounge he'd laid in while he was slowly dying from poison months before, pulling his tie loose and taking off his suit jacket before reclining back and stretching out his long legs. A quick glance in her direction, reveals a frustrated expression on her face. Oliver smiles. The plan was working, she was prickly and trying to get rid of him. "This is comfortable." He stretches his arms up, folding them behind his head and turning to look at her with a peaceful expression. She looks like she's considering throwing something at him. "How about pizza?" She stomps away muttering about needing more coffee to keep alert. "I'll take that as a yes," he calls after her.

Later on, they've eaten their way through most of a large pizza and are sitting side by side at the conference table with several financial worksheets spread out before them. "I think you've got it, you're going to wow them," he says with admiration.

Chloe sighs tiredly and rolls her neck, feeling the muscles pull and ache from being hunched over paperwork for so many hours. "I doubt that."

He smiles at her with sincere respect. "I'm involved with a lot of charities, Chloe. I know. Most directors don't know the first thing about their finances. You're going to impress the hell out of them."

She smiles back at him, feeling the warm regard in his gaze sooth her. Oliver shifts his chair back and angles it towards her, lifting both her feet into his lap, slipping off her shoes. Chloe tries to pull back but his hands circle her ankles with lightening quick reflexes, keeping them there. Slowly he begins to rub her feet and Chloe feels conflicting sensations wash through her: relaxation, seeping through her tired muscles, and the tension of arousal coiling tighter and tighter within her. Her head lolls back as he digs his thumb into the arch of her foot. He smiles, his gaze intense it sweeps up her body. "How does that feel?"

"Too good," she practically moans.

Oliver laughs, but it's huskier than usual, his own arousal barely kept in check.

CO-CO-CO

The next afternoon Oliver shows up at the DP just as Chloe is leaving, offering to walk her to Isis. He'd already called to see how her meetings went earlier that day. Oliver flirts with Chloe as they walk, and when she tells him she's going to Watchtower that evening, Oliver offers to meet her there before his patrol. "We can get a late dinner. It's nice to not have to eat alone all the time."

Chloe frowns, she doesn't want Oliver at Watchtower, she needed to review video feed from around the DP, her usual coffee shop and Isis to prove once and for all that Davis was following her, and then figure out what to do about it. Oliver being there would distract her and he wasn't likely to take the news that someone was following her calmly. Thinking about Davis, she glances over her shoulder anxiously and Oliver catches it. "Something wrong?"

"No, just thought I saw someone I know." Chloe lied easily, knowing Oliver was practiced at seeing lies, and the key to any good lie was to stick close to the truth.

He slings his arm over her shoulder, his hand cupping around her upper arm, rubbing up and down. She frowns, feeling stressed out as she looks around for Davis, trying not to let Ollie or Davis see her doing it, and trying to keep her response to Oliver well hidden even as her she feels her body heats up and her cheeks flush from his current proximity.

"I'm just running an update Vic sent, then I think I'm going to head home and veg out." She tries to put him off again. "Me, my pajamas, the couch and a carton of ice cream sound about perfect."

"It does," he agrees easily, imagining her in skimpy pajamas. "What flavor?"

"Huh?" She tilts her head up to see him and he barely resists leaning down to kiss her right then at the adorably confused look on her face.

"What flavor of ice cream is your favorite?" he asks roughly.

"Oh, uh, café mocha."

Oliver laughs, the sound low and husky. It sounds intimate, and a trail of goose bumps forms from the nape of her neck to the base of her spine as warmth pools low in her stomach.

"I should have guessed, coffee and chocolate. Sounds like something I should try." She looks up at him, enthralled at his tone and dark look that seems too intense for a look between friends. "I'll see you later tonight then."

Chloe opens her mouth to protest, "No, uh…" but just then she sees Davis out of the corner of her eye and she loses her train of thought, automatically shifting closer to Ollie, feeling safe against the warmth of his body.

Later standing at the door to let Oliver enter her apartment, she thinks the universe must be conspiring against her. Video didn't lie, Davis was definitely following her, and Oliver was about to drive her crazy. He was everywhere, she didn't think she'd gone a day without seeing him, except for when he was out of town, and when she did see him he was constantly touching her and in her space. Chloe was clinging carefully to the end of her emotional tether. She stares at Oliver as he waited for her to step aside to let him enter her apartment she seriously considers shutting the door in his face and throwing the deadbolt.

CO-CO-CO

The next day Chloe is sure she pissed off some false idol somewhere. She'd put in a full day at the Planet then hurried over to Isis to sign off on the payroll. She collapses at her desk happy for the silence now that she is alone for the first time that day. She considers locking herself in, shutting off the phones and hiding out for a few days. Or at least until morning when her staff show up again. Chloe's musings are interrupted when she hears the office door open. Her eyes sink shut in resignation. "Whoever it is, I'm not here." She calls out. Under her breath she grumbles, "And if it's you Ollie, I may have to shoot myself in the head."

An unfamiliar voice snaps her head up from where she was resting it on her desk. "That will save me some trouble." Chloe's wide eyes take in the appearance of an unfamiliar woman, holding a gun, pointed at Chloe.

Chloe's mouth falls open. "I don't know you. Just turn around and walk away, and I promise I won't say anything to anyone." Her voice is tired and full of resignation. _What did I do to deserve this? I recycle. I'm nice to strangers. I fight for the greater good. _"Maybe there is something to that past life stuff. Like in my past life I was a bitchy princess, and have to suffer in this life."

"What?" the woman asks, nonplussed by the complete non-sequitur.

"Just go away." Chloe says forcefully. "You'll go back to your life, and I'll ponder where I went wrong with mine."

"I don't think so you home-wrecking bitch. You should have thought about what you were doing wrong _before_ you ruined my life! Get up, you're coming with me." The woman, who looked to be either crazy or dangerously stressed out if her wide bloodshot eyes and unkempt appearance were any indication demanded.

"Seriously? Two times in one week is a record even for me." Chloe snarks to her would be kidnapper.

The woman looks bewildered that Chloe doesn't even appear scared. "I said get up!"

"Fine," Chloe says shortly, getting to her feet. "But before you drag me out of here, why don't you at least tell me who you are and what you want?"

"You don't recognize me?" the woman asks in a rage.

"Never seen you before in my life," Chloe says calmly as she assesses her options, where she could take cover, how far was the door and the fire escape, could she disarm the woman. The woman was several inches taller than Chloe and heavier, but not flabby. Chloe knows that with the gun in the equation, she'll have to be smart.

"You're trying to take everything from me, _destroy my life_, and you don't even know who I am. You're a cold bitch." She sounds like she's starting to cry now. "My name is Marisa Wade. My husband is Carl Wade."

Chloe pauses. "Carl?"

"Yes. Carl. My husband, do you deny knowing him too?"

Chloe scrambles to put together the pieces. "No I know Carl, he comes here for our therapy group."

"Liar!" the woman screams, then begins sobbing. "You're having an affair. I saw you!"

"I don't know what you saw, but it wasn't me and Carl having an affair," Chloe says calmly.

"I saw him hugging you, right on the street. I'm not crazy. I know what I saw. You and my husband!"

"I am not having an affair-"

"Shut up you lying bitch! Just shut up!" the woman surges forward and points the gun right in Chloe's face. Chloe gives up her plan of reasoning with the woman. Carl was meteor infected had had been hesitant to tell his wife. She was a recovering alcoholic, less on the recovering side of that equation if this was any indication, and he had been struggling for months with whether to tell her about his ability or not. He'd finally decided to tell her and had planned a special day together for him and his wife that weekend.

"I can't lose him. He's the only person I've ever loved, and I won't let you take him from me," she sobs.

Chloe feels bad for the woman, but the gun in her face kind of takes away from her compassion. She quickly grabs the hand holding the gun with both of hers pushing the woman backwards into the row of dusky pink filing cabinets. The woman claws at Chloe's hands trying to free herself, but Chloe hangs on and slams her hands repeatedly into the edge of the cabinets until she knocks the gun loose. The woman howls in rage and grabs and handful of Chloe's hair, jerking her head back and using her height and weight advantage to push Chloe down to the floor.

Chloe goes down with a bruising thud, the woman coming down on top of her. Chloe struggles to find leverage to push the woman off of her while the woman slaps her hard a few times. The third slap catches Chloe's still sore temple, where the smugglers had knocked her out, and Chloe sees stars. She shakes off the pain and tries to refocus her eyes. The woman begins to strangle her and Chloe pulls ineffectually at her hands, squirming underneath the larger woman, before seeing the gun lying a few feet to the side. Chloe stretches and wiggles until she can feel the cool metal with her finger tips and just as she feels her strength begin to fade as her body starves for oxygen she closes her hand around the weapon. Raising it up she slams the butt of the gun against the woman's temple and breathes a sigh of relief as the woman falls into unconsciousness, her body slumping down over Chloe.

Chloe lies there for a minute, stunned by the encounter. Taking a few deep breaths she pushes and rolls the woman off of her. She stands up shakily keeping the gun in her hand and walks over to her desk phone. "Hello, 911? I need to report a crime. Assault with a deadly weapon. Can you send a police unit now, please?" She quickly reels off the foundation's address.

"Are you alright ma'am? Is anyone injured?" the operator asks.

"Yes, I mean no. Yes, I'm OK, a bit shaken up but OK. But my assailant is unconscious." Chloe begins to laugh and it builds to hysterical giggles.

"Ma'am!" The operator sounds perturbed. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Chloe sighs, the laughter draining out of her. "I've just had a hell of a week, you know?"

CO-CO-CO

An hour later, Chloe is sitting in a chair in the foundation's waiting area, watching the commotion around her. John Jones had shown up when he'd heard the foundation address over the scanner, and he was talking to the two detectives Chloe had worked with on the smuggling ring. They'd already taken Carl's wife away, but the office was still full of police officers.

Detective Barnes comes over to Chloe. "You lead an exciting life Chloe Sullivan. I'll give you that."

Chloe smiles tiredly. "Can I go now? I really just want to go to bed."

"I'm afraid we need to take you to Met Gen to get checked out," John tells Chloe with his soft but no-nonsense tone.

Chloe makes a face. "I'm fine." The last thing she wanted was to risk seeing Davis right then.

John shares a look of understanding with the other detectives. "We have a family physician. Friend of the family that makes house calls on occasion. I think my niece can skip the hospital. We'll sign the refusal of medical treatment form."

Chloe closes her eyes and lets her head loll back. "I don't need a doctor, I need karate lessons," she pauses, "and a vacation. A very long vacation. Preferably without other people around." John and the other police present smile at her tired musings.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe enters Watchtower on Saturday afternoon smiling and with a cup of coffee in her hand. She takes a long drink and smiles blissfully. The wizzing sound of an arrow and the thunk of it imbedding itself into a target makes her draw her eyes up and to Oliver who is standing on the far side of the room. She looks to her right and sees he hit a bull's-eye. _Of course._

"I should probably pay more attention to my surroundings," she offers with a self deprecating smile.

"I could support that notion," Oliver agrees and his tone is much harsher than she's used to hearing.

"Problem?" she asks with eyebrows raised.

"No problem. Everything is great." He doesn't look like everything is great and Chloe frowns. "You look happy. How was your date?" His voice is razor sharp now.

Chloe regards him warily. "Fine. Baseball's not really my thing, but Lois had a good time and that's what counts."

"Oh great, Lois had a good time. That's fantastic." His tone is all aggressive, sardonic humor.

"What's your problem Ollie? Did I miss a team meeting or something?"

She sounds hurt by his abrupt change in attitude and he forces himself to reel back his own hurt emotions. "It's nothing, just some business concerns." He can't help but keep going with his questions. "So, how was it really? Are you going to see this guy again?"

"Am I going to see him again?" Chloe parrots in a short tempered tone of voice. She looks up at Oliver with obvious annoyance as he walks closer to her. His expression confuses her, but it's clear he's not trying to hurt her feelings. She drops the attitude "Probably. Will I go on another date with him? Probably not. He's a cop, and a good guy, undoubtedly he'll make a good source."

"But not a good boyfriend?" Oliver tries to keep his tone matter of fact, no hint of hopefulness in it.

"Not for me."

Oliver feels the tension ease out of his shoulder and back. "So you and Victor are working on a security upgrade today?"

She nods her eyes trained on his face tying to follow his mercurial mood and topic changes. "Yeah. We're going to lock Watchtower up tighter than Fort Knox."

"And the Isis offices too, right?" It's a question, but he's not asking. After Chloe's assault at the Isis offices a few days before, Oliver had decided to upgrade security at all locations where the team spent time. Really he was just worried about Chloe, but she would never accept his demand to increase security for her alone, but if he said it was for the whole team, she couldn't fight him.

She nods. "That's happening on Monday."

"Good. Include the floor below this one too." She raises one eyebrow in question. "We need space to expand. I'm thinking move all the exercise equipment down there, and add some bedrooms and a full kitchen."

"You don't like my little kitchen-ette?" she pouts at him, looking sadly at the small area under the stairs with a few cabinets, a mini-fridge and a sink. "So now I'll have to go downstairs for my coffee fix?"

He grins at her stepping even closer to her and brushing her hair back off her cheek affectionately. His eyes darken with barely repressed emotion as he studies the bruises on her neck and cheek from her most recent violent encounter. "I would never do that to you Sidekick. In fact I'm in such a good mood, I'll even throw in whatever kind of coffee contraption you want for both floors."

"Contraption?"

"The thing that steams the milk? What would you call that?" he asks playfully.

"I would call that an espresso machine, but I'm crazy like that," she deadpans.

He laughs and she smiles back at him, happy that his mood seems to have improved. "Come on we'll go draw up plans." He slings his arm around her and leads her back to the doors. "If your date wasn't great, what's with the smile this morning?"

Her eyes widen with pleasure. "New coffee flavor Carmel almond mocha." She makes it sound like the most satisfaction she's ever had, practically purring the words. "Wanna try?" She offers him the cup generously, since he knew how possessive she was with her coffee, but all he can think about is tasting it on her lips and tongue.

CO-CO-CO

A few days later, Oliver enters the Watchtower to see Chloe and Dinah fighting. Adrenalin hits his system and he prepares to rush in to defend Chloe, but before the command to attack and defend gets from his brain to his muscles he realizes that they are sparing, not fighting. He stays where he is in the doorway, trying not to draw their attention. Chloe pulls a punch that was about to connect with Dinah's nose and laughs. Dinah looks surprised, then vaguely impressed with the small blonde.

"Not bad."

Chloe grins. "Not bad? Come on Canary. Haven't you ever heard of positive reinforcement? A little praise would be nice, I let you kick my ass for three sessions."

"Fine, you almost had me. But considering your puny little noodle arms, you'd hardly have done any damage."

Chloe makes a face and rolls her eyes. "More weights?"

"And cardio," Dinah says with a smile that suggests she enjoys what Chloe clearly considers torture. "Starting now. I think you're all warmed up. How about we raise your heart rate with you hitting the bags?"

Oliver notices that the training area of Watchtower had been added to. The remodel on the downstairs hadn't started yet, so the current training area hadn't been touched. In addition to the weights and standard boxing and speed bags, plus a treadmill, now there was a large square area made of rubber mats, and a new freestanding, punching bag-man (male torso and head one a weighted stand).

Chloe tapes up her hands easily, showing that this is not her first go round, then slips on small boxing gloves and keeping light on her feet begins to circle the punching bag-man hitting and kicking. It moves with the force of her hits but doesn't swing freely like the hanging bag, offering resistance and a more realistic target.

Oliver stays silent in the background, watching as Chloe hits and kicks the bag-man, all her attention on it. Dinah corrects her here and there, admonishing her to stay on her toes and off her heels as Chloe practices mixed martial arts moves on the apparatus.

Oliver had known that Chloe was scrappy, and had to have some fighting skills to have survived all the things she had, including a kidnapping and a attempted kidnapping in one week, but clearly she was better than he'd imagined, and was improving on those skills with Canary. Oliver tried to brush aside the bit of disappointed jealousy that Chloe hadn't asked him to train her.

Dinah finally sees Oliver in the doorway, and raises one eyebrow when she see's Oliver's intense look focused on Chloe. Oliver feels Dinah's eyes on him and responds silently with a slight shake of his head. Canary shrugs and doesn't alert Chloe to his presence. A few minutes later, as Chloe begins to slow down, losing energy, Oliver lets the door shut loudly behind him, announcing his entry.

"Oliver!" Chloe is alarmed, not sure why she feels guilty at getting caught.

He keeps his expression impassive, not letting her read his emotions. "Sidekick, did you get a new hobby?" He enters into the room, coming closer to them. "I didn't know you were in town, Canary."

"Oliver. I'm in Metropolis for a month. I was invited to be a guest lecturer at Met U," Dinah responds easily. "I'm doing my show from the Daily Planet."

"And this?" Oliver asks, his tone suggesting he's entitled to the answer.

"I asked Dinah to train me," Chloe defends her friend, hearing the well masked accusation in Oliver's voice.

"I can see that." Their eyes are locked, Oliver's only leaving hers to do another sweep of her outfit. Tight workout top, showing her shoulders and a helping of cleavage, skin dampened with sweat, and loose exercise pants.

Dinah raises both eyebrows at the sudden rise of sexual tension in the room. She glances from one blonde to the other. She smiles, but quickly hides it, opting for pragmatic. "Since Oliver is here, why not use him?" Chloe and Oliver break their stare to turn to Dinah. "I've been Chloe's only sparring partner, how about Oliver step in? Learning how to respond to different opponents is valuable."

Oliver's eyes gleam with appreciation and anticipation as he shrugs off his linen jacket that looked casual and cost hundreds of dollars to do so. Next he unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing a white wife beater underneath. Chloe watches him disrobe with some speculation. When he toes off his shoes and socks and steps onto the mat she is looking both amused and a bit worried.

Oliver was a lot bigger than her. Without shoes the top of her head barely made it to his shoulder, her nearly 5'4" height dwarfed by his 6'3" frame. And that didn't even begin to cover the difference in their strength levels. He was solid power, taunt muscles over a lean torso and long limbs. Even though Chloe knew he wouldn't really hurt her, she was intimidated by the idea of going up against him.

And it was hard to ignore the tensing of her body that had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with a primal response to the male animal in front of her. The one she also happened to be secretly in love with. The one who'd been taking every opportunity to drive her to distraction for weeks now, constantly touching her and refusing to obey any common societal rules about personal space.

Oliver smiled, seeing the wariness in her eyes. Dinah grinned, not concerned with being seen, since no one had looked at her for a few minutes now. "Why don't we start with the basics. I've taught Chloe how to counter some standard attacks. Oliver, try for a strangle hold from the front."

Chloe drew herself up, tensing as he got closer to her but allowing him to reach for her neck. Oliver brushed his fingers over the fading bruises that a crazy woman had left on Chloe's delicate skin, feeling the impotent rage he'd felt hearing the news that night surge back through him. He sees the instinctual fear in her eyes and smiles at her reassuringly even as he wraps his fingers around her small neck. The simple act of it made her feel overwhelmingly vulnerable, and countering that sense of panic was part of the training. She had to get used to the situation, the threat, to be able to respond calmly. Instinct not fear.

Oliver could see each thought, each emotion, as it flitted across her face, and rubbed his fingertips over the nape of her neck gently, telling her without words that he wouldn't hurt her. The silky feel of her skin under his hands distracts him and he momentarily loses focus. In a heartbeat she brings her arms up between his, forcing them down again over his wrists, breaking his hold. With her right hand she grabs his forearm and slides her hand down to his hand, twisting his thumb back and by extension his whole arm until it is bent behind his back, immobilizing him. Oliver smiles over his shoulder at her, impressed with the quick moves, but twists his body, easily freeing himself from the hold.

Chloe looks surprised and glances at Dinah who sighs. "Like I said, different opponents. Oliver is an experienced fighter and a lot bigger and stronger than you. Not every move works every time."

"He's also freakishly flexible due to all his yoga," Chloe says peevishly. The amount of times he'd called her over to his loft or Watchtower for something urgent only for her to find him shirtless doing yoga in the last few months flickered through her mind.

"The point is you broke the hold, now you're free to run or attack again," Oliver says reassuringly. Chloe smiles at him, obviously happy with the praise, and his eyes drop to her mouth again. His hand is rubbing her arm and her head is tilted up to him, her mouth slightly parted, practically begging to be kissed.

Dinah rolls her eyes at how obvious they both were, though she'd bet good money that Chloe was oblivious to what was really going on. She claps her hands, breaking their spell. "Come at her from behind Oliver."

Chloe turns around and Oliver takes a moment to admire her butt before Dinah slaps the back of his head. He grins at her, mouthing 'thank you' despite the force of her hit, before moving in on Chloe. His arms close around her, one around her waist, the other across her shoulders. Both her arms rise up to grab his forearm, more instinct than anything else, and she throws her head back trying to head butt him, but her head slams into his sternum instead of his nose. "Ouch," she cries.

Dinah cringes. "Sorry, like I said, different – "

"Opponents. Fine, what should I do then since Oliver here is annoyingly tall?" Chloe sounds petulant. He still has his arms wrapped around her and Chloe feels her anxiety at his closeness rise.

Dinah shakes her head, trying not to smile. Chloe looked like a kid who was just told she couldn't have a cookie and Oliver looked, well, like the cat who just ate the canary, he was grinning so hugely. "What do you think you should do?"

Chloe rolls her eyes and lets her body sag, forcing Oliver to either drop her or support her weight. He holds her up against him easily, smiling all the while and Chloe's frustration sky rockets. She squirms against him, then sags again, only to push back on her feet as soon as his arms tighten and his muscles tense and counter to hold her up, but he does so easily.

Unfortunately her proximity and the fact that she was squirming back and forth with her ass pressed to his groin was having an obvious effect on Oliver. He focuses on pushing back his arousal, taking his mind off her just as she plants her feet on the ground and pushes back against him as hard as she can, causing him to stumble back. He doesn't go down and doesn't release her, but before he can get his feet solidly underneath him again, she grabs his upper arm in both her hands and bends over abruptly, her butt slamming into his thighs. She jerks him over her shoulder and he lands on the floor in a heap at her feet.

Oliver looks stunned but also happily impressed. Dinah laughs, and Chloe's smile could power the sun.

"Not bad Sidekick, not bad at all." He sweeps his leg out and takes her down, quickly putting her into a hold she couldn't break no matter what she tried and Chloe quickly grew frustrated and annoyed.

"I think that's enough, Oliver." Dinah offers with amusement, taking in Chloe's pout and Oliver's smug look.

Oliver releases her, but stays down on the mats. Chloe flops on her back and looks up at him with exasperated amusement. "You just couldn't let me win, could you?"

"Letting you win implies that I don't think you're good enough to do it under your own merit. You took me down twice Sidekick, I'd say you're not much in need of an artificial confidence boost." He props up on his elbows so he's looking down at her. Their gazes lock and Oliver wonders how much longer she'll make him wait. He wonders how much longer he'll have the patience to wait. His eyes trail from her eyes down to her lips then farther down, the expanse of revealed collarbone and cleavage calling to him, but he freezes on her neck. Reaching out one gentle hand again, he traces the bruises there. Her breath catches and Oliver smiles, happy as always to see her reaction to him. "I guess I don't need to ask why you decided to start training."

Chloe levels a no nonsense look at him, sitting up and dislodging his hand from her neck, but rather than give up the contact he lets it drop to her lap and enjoys the fact that her chest is now at his eye level. "I got out of both of last week's situations just fine on my own Oliver."

He bites back his response, knowing that believing that she can take care of herself is half of actually being able to defend herself. She looks around, "Hey, where'd Dinah go?"

CO-CO-CO

It's afterhours at the Isis Foundation. Chloe looks on with amusement at Oliver checks the new security that Victor had sent over for the foundation office. "Hey, Ollie. Do you seriously think I missed something? Or if I did, that Victor missed the same thing?" He gives her his serious look and she tilts her head in annoyed disbelief at his insistence that he personally check the system. "You bring a lot to the table, but electronic security expertise is not really in your bag of tricks, Arrow. Fancy arrows and compound bows, yes. Perimeter security? Not so much."

He shoots her a dry look and proceeds to try to beat the system. She rolls her eyes. "Fine, knock yourself out. And I mean that literally," she says with a mocking smile. "I'm going to eat, I'm starving."

Oliver had shown up, again, with dinner, and Chloe was not about to complain. He'd hugged her, checked her bumps and bruises, all in various stages of healing, massaged her shoulders, commenting on her improving muscle tone, and she was pretty sure his eyes were on her ass when he'd said it, and now she was looking forward to hiding behind her desk again where she would be relatively safe from his wandering hands and overwhelming presence.

She leaves him at the office door, but before she can take her container of food and get behind her desk he's beside her pulling her over to the couch in her office where then can sit side by side. Chloe can feel her lower lip push out in a pout at being thwarted again, but sits down.

Oliver quickly engages her in conversation, telling her about some of the more amusing parts of his day, particularly when a middle school class had toured QI's offices and Oliver had dropped in as a surprise and for a question and answer session.

"A sixth grader actually asked you if you wore boxers or briefs?" she laughs. "I like this girl."

"You would. I don't know whose face was redder, mine or her teacher."

Chloe mocks sympathy at him, jutting out her lower lip and giving him sad eyes. "Aww, and I missed it? I don't think I've ever seen Oliver Queen blush."

He narrows his eyes at her, but is clearly amused. He reaches out and cups her jaw, swiping his thumb over her full lower lip. Chloe blinks rapidly and her eyes lose their shining amusement. Oliver brushes his thumb over her lip again and her lips part slightly.

"Chloe…" he begins seriously but there is a door bell chime then a knock on the outer door.

She blinks, trying to shake off the Oliver induced haze that had filled her brain, suddenly remembering to breathe and sucking in a deep breath of air. "I should get that." She moves towards the door reaching out to open it. Oliver comes up behind her, one hand going to her hip the other stopping her hand from reaching the door knob.

"You need to get in the habit of checking who it is before you open up," he instructs. She looks up at him, still disconcerted and feeling foggy from their encounter. He hits the button on the new LCD panel by the door, and a video of Davis shows up. Chloe frowns. Oliver looks from the video to her face. "What's wrong?" She shakes her head, but still doesn't reach out to open the door. "Chloe, what…"

Chloe looks from Oliver to the small video screen showing Davis. She looks to be in intense thought. Apparently coming to a decision she reaches out to open the door just as Davis knocks again. She opens the door and steps back, putting herself close to Oliver's side. True to recent form, Oliver immediately puts his arm around her, rubbing his hand over her back, shoulders, arm and finally settling it at her waist, his hand curled around her hip.

Instead of his touch making her feel annoyed or vulnerable, she feels warm and protected. And a little too turned on for such a simple touch, but that was par for the course lately. She doesn't smile as she greets Davis. "Davis, what are you doing here?" Chloe asks plainly. She wants to make it clear he wasn't expected or welcomed.

Davis's face is lit with a happy smile when he first sees Chloe, but when his eyes find Oliver with her, his smile fades to a blank mask. As he watches Oliver touch her with familiarity, he grits his teeth, a muscle in his jaw beginning to tick.

Davis stares at Oliver. "I thought I'd see if you'd made any progress tracking down my birth parents."

Oliver looks at Chloe with surprise. Chloe smiles, but Oliver can see it's not her normal smile. In fact, it resembles the smile she gives to Lex when she is forced to be cordial to him. Oliver looks back at the paramedic, trying to figure out the situation. The shorter man is still staring him down, clearly trying to get Ollie to back off, feeling that Oliver was interloping on Davis's territory: Chloe.

"Sorry, no. I don't think I'm going to find anything Davis. It looks like most of the records were lost or destroyed and they were never digitized to begin with so my expertise is no good."

Oliver reads Davis's intent easily enough. Davis was interested in Chloe and Chloe was clearly shooting him down. Oliver turns his head and nuzzles his mouth against Chloe's temple. The move is both casual and intimate. When Chloe leans her head towards him, Oliver can feel the animosity emanating from the man increase exponentially.

Davis frowns, upset that she was giving up, upset that she was letting Oliver Queen paw at her. He'd known she wouldn't find anything, but he wanted to work on the project with her, an excuse to spend time with her. He looks back to Oliver, suspecting that the billionaire was the reason she wasn't willing to help him out. "I don't think I've met your friend officially." He holds out his hand to Oliver. "Davis Bloom."

Oliver hugs her closer to his side while reaching out to shake the other man's hand. "Oliver Queen. Chloe said you helped out when I was sick. Thanks. I didn't realize you two had kept in touch." His whole statement was designed to let Davis know which of them held a place of prominence in Chloe's life.

Davis squeezes Oliver's hand hard, but Oliver merely smiles. While Davis was strong, Oliver had a high pain tolerance, and as Davis had apparently just realized, Oliver also had Chloe. She might not be willing to see Oliver as a boyfriend, but she was clearly letting Davis know that he was not in her circle of friends. Oliver was only too happy to help send that message. He looked back to Davis, an confident, affable smile on his handsome face. If the burning intensity in the other man's eyes was anything to go off of, his interest in Chloe went way beyond casual attraction.

Oliver didn't like it, but it was clear that Chloe wasn't interested in the paramedic, so it didn't warrant much worry.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver is reading a profits report in his Queen Industries office the floor below his residence in the Clock Tower. The double doors to the office open and Tess Mercer walks in. Oliver glances up absently, then his gaze sharpens. "Mercy. Can't say I expected to see you today. Or any other day for that matter. Looks like I need to review my security."

Tess laughs hollowly and Oliver frowns. He remembered a different woman, always serious, but filled with idealism. Oliver was not proud in his part of making her the woman she was today. "Oh Oliver, you should know I don't let little things like what you want stand in the way of what I want."

"Why are you here today Tess?"

"I have a proposal for you."

"I doubt I'm interested," he dismisses her out of hand.

"Don't be so hasty Oliver. Being impulsive is one of your nasty little habits. You should work on that."

"Security is on its way Mercy, if you have something to say, say it, otherwise just go. I'm not interested in rehashing our history."

"You've been picking apart LuthorCorp and LexCorp for the past two years. And you've made some progress."

Oliver finally stands up and moves out from behind his desk, laughing lightly. "More than some, I'd say. LuthorCorp stock is down, way down," he says with smug satisfaction.

"That may be true, but it's hardly a deathblow." Oliver stares at her, waiting to hear her proposal. "What would you say if I offered to help you?" Her smile is about as warm as a great white shark.

"Help me? As interesting as that offer is, I would never trust you to help me with anything Tess. And frankly, I think I'm doing just fine on my own."

"You don't trust me. I can understand that. But you should understand that my…loyalties… have changed. Lex used me. He used and betrayed my trust and violated my personal autonomy. My motives are simple. I want revenge. What you did to me was years ago. And while I still think you're a disgusting excuse for a human being, I'm over it. In fact, if we come to an agreement, I think I could be persuaded to seal our new partnership in a more pleasant way than a handshake."

Oliver narrows his eyes at her, not ready to believe her, but interested enough in the possibility to continue discussing it with her. Security shows up and Oliver dismisses them easily. "False alarm guys, but you may want to figure out how she got in and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Words 6678

_AN—This story won't end right after the Davis issue is resolved, but I'm still deciding when to end it. If it ends soon, there will be a few one shot sequels. _


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, resuming her life at the DP, Isis, and as part-time Watchtower, but she's changed. Determined to change her life, and get over a newly discovered unrequited love for Oliver she moves to the city and keeps everyone at a distance- especially Oliver. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe determines to protect Lois from being the odd man out in that threesome. Oliver plots to protect Chloe from Lex finding out about her ability. Chloe continues to get in trouble, putting herself in danger, and Oliver has a serious problem with it. Tess finds out about Lex implanting her with the camera, leading her to make an offer to Oliver. Chloe has yet another close encounter and a date, both events frazzle Oliver's nerves and he's losing patience with Hal's plan. Lana is pursuing one of Lex's old projects, Lois is dating somebody else, Davis isn't giving up on Chloe, and Chloe gets closure with Jimmy._

**Chapter 14**

CO-CO-CO

Chloe meets Lois for dinner at Lois's favorite burger bar after work since they were coming from assignments on opposite sides of the city. For once Lois is on time and Chloe is a few minutes late. Chloe slides into the old fashioned wooden booth with red vinyl cushions and steals a fry off Lois's plate. "Glad to see you waited for me," Chloe teases.

"What? I'm hungry. Listening to obnoxious school district officials spout off about how they deserve raises while teachers are laid off and schools are falling down around kids makes me angry. And when I'm angry I need to eat."

"Rough day?"

"Not really," Lois smiles. "Just annoying. But I'll get my revenge when I write up my story of those long winded, greedy bastards."

Chloe laughs. "OK, so what's good here?"

"Don't worry about it cuz, I ordered for you."

Chloe smiles, "Very presumptions of you, but I'll allow it as long as you don't expect me to put out at the end of our date."

Lois laughs. They eat their meal, chattering away, but once they move on to dessert, a ice cream sundae for Lois and a root-beer float for Chloe, Chloe grows serious. "OK, so I want you to just get it out of the way and then we can talk."

"Get what out of the way?" Lois looks confused, but alert and ready for action.

"You told me so. Go ahead and say it."

Lois looks interested. "I told you so. OK, I said it, now are you gonna tell me what I was _so completely and totally_ right about? Making you, my adorable but often mistaken baby cousin, wrong-wrong-completely and utterly wrong."

"Is it out of your system now?" Chloe asks with amusement. Lois shrugs, not committing to anything until she knows what exactly they're talking about. "Davis is following me," Chloe says quietly.

"HA!" Lois nearly screams, drawing the attention of everyone in the small but crowed hole-in-the-wall restaurant. "I was right, I was so right! Oh my God Chlo, what are we gonna do? I could call in the General. Although," she waggles her head side to side, thinking about it, "maybe we should start smaller. Oliver. Maybe Clark. And Officer Hottie. And your new detective friends. But I get to go first. And I'll mention the General. We'll scare Davis Bloom's pants off."

"I don't really want him without his pants, Lo, but I like your train of thought. Minus Ollie and Clark. And the General. No need to up the drama quotient in my life. I have a detective friend that I trust. I'll talk to him about Davis. As for the rest, we'll see what happens."

"Chlo you've got to be careful. I think the poor guy just really likes you, but following you around for weeks is just plain creepy and I'm not gonna wait around for him to go all Norman Bates in the shower on you. So you bet your pretty little ass I'll be talking to him. Maybe you should come stay with me for awhile."

"I don't want to commute back and forth to Smallville Lois. That would add two hours to my day that I don't have to give."

"OK," Lois agrees too easily. If Chloe wasn't already on alert, her cousin's large smile would have done the trick. "Maybe you can crash at Ollie's. He has the room," Lois says innocently.

Chloe shakes her head, giving Lois a droll look. "Right, I'll just stay at Oliver's. That will be comfortable. Me. Ollie. My stalker outside. Clark sulking at the door. Sounds fun," Chloe says dryly.

"Great I'll set it up, you just take a load off." Lois whips out her cell phone but Chloe snatches it out of her hands before she can dial.

"Not so fast. That was sarcasm Lois. You've heard of it, right?"

Lois shakes her head dumbly, eyes gleaming, "Uh-um."

"I'm not leaving my apartment. That gives him entirely too much power."

Lois sighs, but can't disagree with Chloe. She was proud of how spunky and independent her little cousin was, but was also worried for her safety. Some dude following you around for weeks on end rarely ended well. "Fine, but I hope you're prepared for me to stop by any time I feel like it. _And_ you'll keep your phone on. _And_ I expect a phone call when you get home each night." She reads Chloe's look as saying that's just not going to happen and pulls out her hammer. "Or I could just talk to the General. And Clark and Ollie," Lois offers sweetly. "How do you think they'll take the news?"

Chloe sighs, she knows Lois has won, and Lois smiles and digs into her sundae, smug in the knowledge that she was right, and she got her way. They finish their deserts debating the benefits of mace verses pepper spray verses a taser.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe asks John to stop by Watchtower later that night so she can fill him in and ask for his help. He's not happy to hear that Chloe had suspected someone of following her for weeks without alerting the team.

"Oh come on, Lex has me followed on a semi-regular basis, if I freaked out each time, I'd be on medication by now," she laughs it off.

"I do not think of your safety as a laughing matter, Chloe Sullivan. And as an officer and upholder of the law as well as your friend, I find it my duty to ensure your wellbeing. Especially since _my_ _niece_ seems to get into trouble so often." She smiles at him cheekily. "My fellow detectives find you to be a very curious individual." She shrugs still looking unconcerned over his lecture and the potential for trouble from Davis. "I don't need my Martian abilities to know that you have not shared this information with Clark or Oliver. They would be most dedicated to your safety."

"Too dedicated." She smiles winningly. "Come on Uncle John," she lays it on thick, "help your niece out. Talk to Davis and _don't_ talk to overprotective overly tall guys with a penchant for playing dress up hero. I'm sure both heroes have better things to do."

"If all your kind were like you Chloe Sullivan, your world would be a better place."

"Is that a yes?" she presses.

John smiles and shakes his head. "I will do as you ask, but if this Davis Bloom continues to monitor your movements I will reconsider my course of action."

"Good enough," she takes the win. "Now, what else did you bring me?"

He lays out new crime scene photos and hands her a flash drive with all the files from the smugglers' warehouse and more recent killings. "We suspect there were five more killings in the last week."

"You suspect?"

"We found five blood trails, but only two sets of remains."

Chloe scrunches her nose in disgust. "I'm never gonna get used to that. Why can't it be like the vampires on Buffy? You stake them and poof, just ashes. So much less messy." She waves her hand towards one of the pictures showing a congealing puddle of blood and another showing two trash bags tightly closed off with duct tape at the top. "I wonder if we're just not finding the bodies or if he disposes of some of them somewhere else…or worse, keeps them."

"I would worry if you did become used to seeing it," John remarks, but Chloe isn't paying attention to him anymore, she's staring at the second picture.

"The bags." She stops her eyebrows drawn together. "It's the bags. That's what's been bothering me. It's how the bags are closed." She points out the tightly wrapped closures to John. "That's the way hospitals and hazmat teams close bags." She quickly does a image search on the web and pulls up several pictures of bags closed the same way, plastic twisted at the top and tape wrapped snugly around it several times cleanly. "Normal people just tie them off or use a twist tie. Only medical personnel or asbestos removal teams close bags that way."

"If you're right, then we can narrow our search to individuals employed in those fields. You may have saved us precious time Watchtower." Chloe smiles up at him.

CO-CO-CO

"Hey Oliver," Chloe answers her cell phone as she sits at her DP desk.

"Good morning beautiful. Are you free for lunch?"

"Um…"

Sitting behind his desk in QI's Metropolis offices, Oliver looks faintly annoyed but doesn't let it show in his voice. "Bruce is in town and suggested I invite you, not that I need a reason to want your company." She'd been trying to limit the amount of time she was spending with him, but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Bruce Wayne?"

"The one and only. And thank God for it, the world can only handle one of him." Oliver smirks at his old friend across his desk. Bruce looks back at Oliver dispassionately, neither amused or offended.

"I made reservations at La Paz for noon," Oliver says, confident of her agreement.

"I need to get a story in today Ollie, things have been quiet lately, I need to scare something up."

"This is perfect then. We can give you the exclusive on our new project. Come over now, I'll give you the details."

"But…" she begins but Oliver has already hung up. "Oliver? Hello?" She sets her phone down and blows out a frustrated breath. "Well at least I get a story out of it."

Chloe tells her editor she has a lead and heads out, stopping for coffee on the way. She can't help but look for Davis, hoping that she won't find him, but still needing to know for sure.

She's allowed up to Oliver's office immediately, the staff well used to her random visits, and Oliver had given her security clearance to the whole building months before. "Hey Sam," she greets the guard in the lobby. "How are your kids?"

"Good, thanks for asking. Tell Mr. Queen my wife loved the tickets to the opera."

Chloe laughs and nods her agreement. Oliver's assistant isn't at her desk so Chloe heads straight into Oliver's office finding Oliver and Tess Mercer there. Chloe stops abruptly seeing Tess standing so close to Oliver that her chest was rubbing against his. Her hand with its blood red painted nails was on his arm, her head tilted up towards him. It looked like they were about to kiss. Chloe feels the hurt rip through her chest, but tries to keep it from showing on her face as Bruce and Oliver's assistant, Peggy, come in behind Chloe drawing the couple's attention and Oliver steps back from Tess quickly, his expression unhappy.

"Ms. Sullivan. How nice to see you again. Don't you look lovely." Bruce makes a through appraisal of her outfit, which consisted a graphic print, black and white pencil skirt that ended just above her knees and a coral colored shirt and a tailored black blazer.

"Chloe. Great, you're here. We can get started. Tess was just leaving," Oliver takes Chloe's arm to lead her into his office and pull her away from Bruce's avid gaze.

Tess looks annoyed but Oliver cuts off her protest with a single look. Confused, Chloe looks from Oliver to Tess Mercer. Certain that Oliver was not doing business with LuthorCorp, Chloe had to conclude that the woman is there for personal reasons. That thought cuts deep and Chloe moves away from Oliver to greet Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne. You look nice as well. Though with what you pay for your suits, I should hope so. What brings you to town? Gotham not exciting enough for you?"

"Gotham is never boring. You should come visit. I'd love to show you my city," Bruce takes Chloe's elbow to lead her to a seat, leaving Oliver behind. "I thought Oliver would have told you. I'm here to deliver his prototype." He winks at Chloe. "Our new joint project." Chloe smiles.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Queen?" Peggy asks. Oliver shakes his head no, and his assistant leaves, closing the door behind her.

Chloe turns to Oliver, her emotions carefully held in check, "Your new suit?"

Oliver nods still not happy that Tess had shown up uninvited or that Chloe had found them in what he knew had looked like a compromising position. Tess was determined to stick it to Lex in every way possible, and that included sleeping with Oliver, one of Lex's sworn enemies. If the shuttered look on Chloe's face was anything to go by Oliver had just lost ground in his campaign to win her over.

Bruce looks as dispassionate as ever, but his sharp eyes take in the byplay between the two blonds. "As much as Oliver annoys me, I guess we can't have him get shot again. Speaking personally, if he was outed as a hero, my own identity could be in jeopardy."

"Glad to know you care, Bruce, old man." Oliver finally joins the conversation.

CO-CO-CO

Lunch goes on for hours as the two billionaires take turns regaling Chloe with embarrassing stories about each other. Checking her watch and seeing the late hour, Chloe indicates they should leave. The restaurant staff continue to gush over the two men, offering them every service and inviting them to return.

"I'll see you later Chloe?" Oliver asks, hoping that she'll say yes, but certain that she'll shoot him down.

"Sorry, I already have plans." She ignores the tight look on Oliver's face, turning to Bruce. "I really do need to visit Gotham sometime. I hear the Gothic architecture alone is worth the trip."

"I'm sure we can do better than just perusing architecture, Watchtower."

Chloe smiles at his debonair flirtation. He was so dry and cool, not at all like Oliver who exuded warmth unless he was angry. "You know Hal gave me an…aerial tour of Metropolis and the surrounding countryside when he was here last, think you can beat that?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," Bruce says confidently with a smug look at Oliver. Oliver doesn't look pleased with any of the exchange, remembering seeing Chloe fly past him in Hal's arms, while Oliver patrolled the city from the rooftops.

Chloe has them drop her off at home, deciding to work on the story of their decision to manufacture the new body armor at Oliver's Metropolis factory.

Chloe writes up her notes, then outlines the story, before deciding to take a shower to relax. As she's washing her hair her thoughts suddenly focus on the memory of why Oliver needed a bullet-proof suit. The image of his body, lying limp in an alley as he bleed to death would never fully leave her mind. Chloe begins to cry. She could have lost him that night. They had grown so much closer since then, but Chloe knew that one day she would lose him.

Clark was right, Metropolis wasn't Oliver's home, and regardless of his playboy status, Oliver was going to settle down one day. He wanted the love and life that his parents had. He'd fall in love and start a family, and that thought hurt Chloe. She hoped she'd be over him by then, and just feel the bittersweet sting of 'what ifs' rather than the heart rending pain she was experiencing at that thought currently.

And it would be so much worse if he choose someone like Tess Mercer.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe's eyes are still a little red and swollen when she gets out of the shower and dresses in her most comfortable pajamas, opting to watch a movie instead of finish her story that night. She's halfway through Monty Python when she hears a knock on her door. Tempted to just stay where she is and pretend she's not home she remains still and looks at the door with fear.

Oliver had tried to explain what Tess Mercer was doing in his office earlier, but Chloe had brushed him off telling him that what he did with his life was his business and that she only wanted the best for him. She could tell Oliver wasn't satisfied with her response, and was expecting him to bring it up again. Like now, showing up at her door unannounced.

Another knock causes her to groan, laying her head back against the couch. She looks annoyed when she finally stomps over to the door and wrenches it open. "What?" She pulls back and cringes a bit upon seeing Davis standing there.

"Chloe, hey. Sorry to barge in on you…" He notices her blotchy skin and red eyes. "Hey, are you OK?" He steps forward as if to hug her, but she closes the door a bit, keeping him at a distance and in the hallway.

Chloe shifts uncomfortably, not pleased with him showing up while she is alone. "I'm fine. What are you doing here Davis, I thought…"

"Your…uncle came to talk to me. I'm sorry. I never meant to freak you out. I've been going through some stuff, and seeing you always makes me feel better. I couldn't help but notice the amount of trouble you seem to get into and I was worried about you." He smiles at her, his dark eyes serious. "I didn't mean to scare you. I don't want you to be scared of me Chloe, never. I would do anything to keep you safe." Once again his impassioned words alarm her, the depth of his feelings making her uncomfortable. If she was in love with him or even really liked him, she might be flattered. But the fact that he had been following her and couldn't seem to get the message that she wasn't interested just left her feeling off centered. Like she was an object at best, prey at worst.

"I'm sorry Davis, I really am. I should have made myself clear a long time ago. We were never going to be more than friends, but now, I don't think I can even be that. I'm sorry."

"I guess it makes sense. You're dating that rich guy." His voice is flat but his eyes are hard on her as he speaks.

"Davis…" She doesn't clarify her relationship with Oliver. She doesn't want Davis to think she's available, but lying in this context makes her uncomfortable.

"I'm going away for a few weeks. I need to work some stuff out. I just wanted to let you know."

She regards him warily, nods her head slowly. "Goodbye Davis."

He doesn't say it back to her, and Chloe shuts the door knowing she should be relieved, but just feeling like something was really off with Davis. She throws the deadbolt and wonders if she should have let Oliver install an alarm system at her place after all.

Determined not to let Davis make her crazy, she decides against any drastic action. She checks the windows, and makes sure the new lock on the window by the fire escape is latched right. Then she calls Lois and keeps her cousin on the phone until she's ready to go to bed.

CO-CO-CO

Looking at the Watchtower video remotely from his office, Oliver watches as Chloe and Dinah have another training session. Chloe hadn't answered his calls the night before, and her reaction to Tess being in his office was both promising and pissing Oliver off.

Making up his mind, Oliver leaves his office quickly, telling his assistant to reschedule his last meeting of the day. He walks the ten blocks to Watchtower and marches inside, going through the palm print and voice analysis as well as retinal scan to access the top floors through the elevator. "Welcome Green Arrow." The security system's mechanical voice greets him.

Chloe turns as he enters the main level, looking at him with a question in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver stares at her, getting tired of hearing that from her whenever he shows up. He's trying to spend time with her, but she's determined to keep him at arm's length, and it's starting to wear away his determination to be patient with her. Dinah looks from Oliver's thunderous expression then at Chloe who also looks like she has a little anger going on. "I asked him to come. I have a…date, and need to pick out a new outfit. I thought Oliver could fill in for me with our training session."

Chloe looks put out but Oliver's smile shows that he's more than happy to take the opening Dinah gave him. He grins at Dinah, glad that she'd accepted his offer to join the team even if only on a part time basis. "That's right. Have a good time tonight Dinah."

Dinah looks at him coolly. "Thanks Oliver. I'll owe you one," she says pointedly. He nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Ready to get started Sidekick?" Dinah left quickly, and Chloe glared at Oliver. She was sweaty, clearly she'd already gotten started. "Have you finished your work out? If so we can start sparing."

Chloe stares angrily at him, not happy at the idea of being so close to him again. "No. I still have my weight training."

"Then let's go." Chloe works with the various machines and weights, her goal of keeping Oliver at a distance dissolving immediately as he corrects her form constantly, moving her arms, legs and hips into the proper positions for safety and the most burn. After 15 minutes he stops pretending to not see her grumpy scowling. "Problem Sidekick?"

"Besides you being an overbearing ass? No," she snarks.

Oliver stares at her, his expression unyielding. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, thinking that you're right about something, when you clearly have it wrong."

She hears the double meaning in his words and stops what she's doing to stare back at him. "Some things are pretty tough to get wrong."

"I'm sure you can mange anything you set your mind to," he states matter of factly.

She narrows her eyes even more, trying to decipher his words as insult or compliment. From his tone she's pretty sure it's the former. Seeing that she's stopped with her workout, Oliver tries to goad her further. "If you're done, we should hit the mats. I have things I need to do before patrol tonight."

"I bet," Chloe grumbles as she sets down the weights and moves to the mats, eying him angrily. "I suppose Tess probably keeps you on a pretty tight schedule, huh?"

He begins to circle her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Well clearly one of us is confused. I just don't think that it's me."

Oliver's jaw tightens and he moves towards her quickly grabbing her shoulders and spinning her so her back is to his chest before sweeping her legs out from underneath her and forcing her to the ground. Somehow on the short trip down he manages to tie up her legs in a knot like a pretzel with one of her arms twisted behind her back, immobilizing her. He keeps her down with one of his hands strongly pressed against the back of her head. She struggles in the awkward position, her face red.

"Had enough?"

"Yes," she hisses angrily.

"Ready to listen?" He releases her and she pops up, her cheeks flushed with adrenalin and temper.

"To what? To you trying to convince me that your precious Mercy is a good person? She's not. She's a snake Oliver and if you can't see that-"

He clamps his hand over her mouth, his other hand cupping behind her head forcefully, keeping her still and a silent prisoner. She moves to kick him in the shin in a fit of temper but he easily dodges it. When he smiles her rage grows and she digs her fingernails into his wrist. "Let me go now and I won't kill you," she mumbles against his hand, struggling against him.

"I asked if you were ready to listen. Are you ready now?" He doesn't let up on his hold at all and she finally stills, her eyes murderous. "Good. Tess and I have a history. But it's just that, history. I'm not proud of how I treated her. I wanted out of our relationship and instead of just telling her that, I cheated on her and made sure she found out." Some of the fire fades from Chloe's eyes, and Oliver loosens his grip, but doesn't remove it. "I'm part of the reason she is the woman you know today. I have to live with that. But my guilt doesn't blind me to who she is. She is a snake. And currently she's working the angle of getting revenge on Lex. She's passing LuthorCorp information to me."

"You can't trust her," Chloe says, her words more recognizable now that his hand is merely hovering over her mouth. Her eyes darken as her lips brush against his palm, setting her whole body to tingling.

Oliver finally drops his hands, cupping her cheeks instead, rubbing his thumbs over her soft skin. "I know. I'm very careful Chloe. If she's trying to double cross me, I'll know. I have no illusions about who Mercy is."

CO-CO-CO

They get back to Chloe's training, with Oliver showing her some different moves and strategies. "Your punches aren't going to be terribly effective because your hands are too small," he explains and she rolls her eyes and jabs a fist into his kidney with some force. He grabs her hand and twists her around so she's held tight with her back against his chest. "I'm not trying to insult you Sidekick, I'm being honest." She squirms against him and he tightens his hold lifting her off the ground. She stills and focuses on not responding to his slightly sweaty body pressed against hers. "Well aimed punches to the kidneys, throat or groin may work, but if you try to punch someone in the face or flanks, you're not going to get far, and may hurt yourself more than your opponent."

He proceeds to show her ways to throw her elbows and use the heel of her hand. Chloe pays attention, knowing that he'd spent years training. They spar for another half hour and Chloe is feeling pretty confident. She smiles at him cockily, and Oliver raises one eyebrow and smiles back although the upturn of his lips is more cautionary. She comes at him and he takes her down to the mats in a heap without her even seeing the move he used to do it. He twists her body and she finds herself in another unbreakable hold, face pressed to the mats.

"You've learned a lot, and you're feeling confident. That's good. But there is a fine line between confident and cocky. Confidence aids you, makes you less likely to hesitate when you need to act, cocky gets your hurt or worse." His tone is deadly serious and when he releases her Chloe scoots around so she can see him better, remaining seated on the mats. He drops down to his haunches so she doesn't have to crane her neck to look up at him. "I want you to be safe, I hope you never have to use anything you've learned, but if you do, I want you to be prepared. If that means you're mad at me now, so be it."

He stands up and strips off his shirt which was sticking to him with sweat. Chloe's eyes trace over his well muscled chest. "I'm not mad," she says in a soft voice.

He smiles at her. "I'm going to hit the shower, then I need to get some work done. We'll have dinner tonight?" He stares at her expectantly and she tears her eyes away from his abs to look in his eyes a slight blush on her cheeks that had nothing to do with exercise.

"Yeah, of course," she says distractedly.

CO-CO-CO

At dinner that night Chloe finally comes to the realization that she's not crazy. Oliver _is_ acting differently with her. The meal feels like a date. A very romantic date. He picks her up from home, holds open every door in her path, pulls out her chair, orders an expensive bottle of wine, and by the time their main course is served he has complimented her on her appearance three times. While she keeps up with their conversation easily, part of her mind is focused on the last few weeks and comparing them with the few years she'd known Oliver previously.

His behavior had changed. Their friendship had built slowly based on common values and goals. Chloe had helped out his team and they'd gradually gotten to know each other. But even after long absences chasing down an destroying 33.1 facilities Oliver hadn't greeted her with a hug upon his return to town. In the last few weeks he hugged her every time he saw her, which was nearly every day.

Oliver was affectionate, but hadn't been overly so in the past. As their friendship grew, it wasn't uncommon for him to squeeze her arm or tug on her hair playfully when the occasion warranted it. But never in the first two year of knowing him had he touched her lips or face, rubbed her feet or shoulders or hands or back, commented on her hair, or spent nearly every second they were together touching her in one way or another.

Not the mention the sheer amount of time they spent together now, mostly at Oliver's behest.

Oliver offered her some more wine, and she nodded absently. So he was acting a lot more affectionate. Their relationship had changed, they'd grown closer. Oliver had been concerned for her after her aborted wedding. He'd kept demanding answers she didn't want to give but it wasn't until after he'd nearly died and she'd saved his life that things between them had really changed. He had been in Metropolis and making an effort to see Chloe a lot more frequently since then. _Was he grateful?_

Chloe didn't like the thought that their friendship was based on her saving his life and this was just his way of paying her back. _So what is it then_, she mused. She thought about it and realized she hadn't seen much in the tabloids lately about Oliver. Maybe in a period where he wasn't bedding every model who'd walked in New York fashion week he was transferring his physical affection to Chloe. Being a flirt seemed to be a natural part of his personality, and with no one else around for him to flirt with he'd turned all his attention to Chloe.

Whatever his reasons she didn't take his "moves" as anything serious, just Oliver's flirting. _He probably doesn't even realize what he's doing,_ Chloe thought with exasperated amusement.

CO-CO-CO

A few nights later, Oliver is in Suicide Slums, but he's not looking for criminal activity. A few of the cameras they'd installed to catch the monster's movements had gone off line. Chloe was in Watchtower directing him to the locations, and watching for police on the scanner. She had argued to come with him, saying they could do the job quicker together since some of the camera repairs could be complicated, but Oliver had flatly said no. He didn't want Chloe in the crime ridden district, even if he was with her.

An hour and a half in, and only three cameras down, Oliver hangs from a rappelling line halfway down a five story building. He's struggling to replace the screws fastening the camera to the wall. Chloe is staring at the green GPS dot that indicates his position on a monitor in Watchtower. She hears him curse under his breath over the comm.

"You know who would be handy to have around right now? Spider Man." Oliver shoots her a dirty through the camera to which she responds with a bright smile even thought he can't see her. "Ooh, scary." Looking at the time she grimaces. "This is taking forever. Some of us have work tomorrow."

"Both of us have work tomorrow Sidekick."

"Yeah, but you're the boss, you can be late if you want to."

"I'm done with this one, where to next?"

She directs him then sighs and groans as the time ticks forward. "If you'd let me come with you, we'd be done by now and in bed."

Oliver closes his eyes as the mental image of them in bed together flashes tantalizing before his eyes. After several minutes of silence over the comm. Oliver checks in. "Chloe?" No response. "Chloe, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Arrow."

He can hear that her rate of breathing has increased and it sounds like she's moving. With sudden clarity he knows she's left the safety of the Watchtower. "Chloe, you'd better be nowhere near Suicide Slums."

"The last camera is at ground level, I'll just get it and that leaves three more for you."

"Damn it Chloe, I told you to stay at Watchtower." He looks around, waiting for a response over the comm. but doesn't hear one. "Damn it." He reels himself up, then takes off running, leaping from roof to roof, moving rapidly towards the location of the last camera on the list.

Parking on the edge of the rundown neighborhood, Chloe walks the two blocks to the last camera and finds it at the end of a dead end alley. She looks around at the piled up garbage, old couch, and damaged shopping cart. Moving to the camera she steps over several bags of trash, trying not to touch anything. Realizing that the camera itself is fine, that it was just blocked by more piled up trash she pulls it free of its fastening, looking for another location in the alley to position it.

"Need some help Blondie?" an amused voice asks from behind her. She turns slowly to see two teenage boys staring at her.

"I'm sure I got what you need right here," one of the boys grabs his crotch suggestively.

Chloe smiles, not looking intimidated at all. "Great, I was just looking for a place to shove this." She waves the small camera at the boys, who laugh.

"Why don't you come a little closer and we'll see what we can do, baby."

"Tempting, but I'm gonna have to pass. Sorry boys, go find someone else to play with."

The boys shake their heads and move closer to her. Chloe shifts her weight subtly, getting ready to defend herself, but not wanting to alert them that she was going to fight back if they tried anything. One second they are coming towards her the next there is a cloud of green vapor in the air and the boys fall down, coughing. Chloe glances up just in time to see Oliver in his Green Arrow gear dropping rapidly from the rooftop. "Arrow…"

She doesn't have the chance to say more as he descends only long enough to wrap a hard arm around her waist and then they are skyrocketing upwards. Chloe's stomach lurches, but she manages not to squeal as the land on the rooftop. Oliver removes his arm from around her waist, but grasps both of her shoulders in a hard grip.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Oliver storms.

With his hood up, glasses hiding his eyes, and voice distorter on he's an intimidating figure, but Chloe just looks at him with defiance and annoyance clear on her face. "I was thinking I'd like to get at least four hours of sleep tonight."

"I told you to stay at Watchtower. Do you think before you do this stuff? Do you think even for a second about the kind of danger you're putting yourself in? You are never to come to Suicide Slums again!"

Her glare is deadly as she pushes away from him, putting a few feet between them, but Oliver doesn't back down from his angry demands. "Oh really? Where else should I not be allowed to go? Maybe you could give me a list so I could be sure to stay in the Oliver Queen designated safe zones." Her voice is heavily weighted with sarcasm. Oliver glares back at her. "You don't get to tell me what to do Oliver. I'm a free agent." His jaw tightens, but she continues to be defiant, ignoring his anger and fear, antagonizing him further. "I get that you have this whole hero thing going on, but don't let it go to your head. I may need the occasional rescue when we're dealing with larger problems, but on a day to day basis, I take care of myself just fine. I don't need you to worry about me."

He's flabbergasted. He'd just rescued from yet another life threatening situation, and she was telling him he didn't have a right to worry about her? He tries to push back his temper and focus on the larger issue. "There's nothing wrong with letting someone else take care of you Chloe. You can't do it all on your own."

"I don't need you –" she begins heatedly, but he interrupts her abruptly.

"Well maybe I need you." Tired of the game, tired of being patient, tired of being so unsure of where he stood, Oliver decided to change the game. Closing the space between them, one of his partially gloved hands winds behind her neck, her hair tangling in his fingers as the other grips her hip. He yanks her into his firm body tilting her face up to meet his in a hard kiss.

His lips press into hers fiercely, his anger and fear pouring into the kiss. Chloe is too stunned by the unexpected action to do more than splay her hands over his chest, neither pushing him away or embracing him. He softens the kiss, his lips moving over hers persuasively now, his tongue darting out to trace her bottom lip before his teeth nip at the pillowy softness he finds there. Chloe feels her anger and stunned amazement fall away, replaced by desire. Her mouth opens a bit as she shutters in a short breath before his mouth opens over hers, taking advantage of the unintentional invitation.

Their tongues swirl together and Chloe feels her head begin to spin. She's kissing Oliver. Oliver is kissing her. _It doesn't make any sense, but it feels wonderful._

Oliver feels her temperature increase as her body softens and presses into him willingly, his own body burning with desire as he responds to her closeness, savoring her flavor and the feel of her against him. He tilts his head, deepening the contact, rejoicing in the fact that he's kissing her and she's kissing him back.

There is nothing tentative about the kiss. Oliver pours all his recently repressed emotions into it, and Chloe takes everything he's giving, offering herself in return. She'd never thought to have this moment, a kiss with Oliver, and intends to enjoy it. Her hands slip around his waist to run up his back, her only regret that he was covered in leather that didn't allow her to get to his skin.

Oliver follows her lead, his hand at her waist running up her back under her shirt, feeling the warm silk of her skin under his calloused fingertips. Groaning as he breaks the kiss to give them both the chance to breathe deeply his large hand slides down over the dip of her waist to cup around the firm plumpness of her ass. Chloe gasps as he kneads her flesh and pulls her closer, close enough to feel the beginnings of an erection pressed into her stomach.

"Oliver…" she moans, her intent was to stop them, to stop before it went too far to go back, but as his lips blaze a trail over her neck all she can think is that she never wants it to end.

Words 6573

_AN- So I lied, the kiss was not 2 chapters away, but this way you weren't expecting it…_

_Ok just watched seasons 1 and 2 in the last month now I'm on to S3, and I have more commentary. So in S2 the sheriff decides that the best person to frame for Lionel's shooting is his friend, Jonathon Kent? Really? Since he seems to hate all Luthors, Lex wouldn't have been a good target? And when the police searched the Kent farm they just didn't notice the spaceship in the cellar…but it's the first thing the Kent's thought of when Martha got sick and the CDC came to town._

_And how long did the show drag the same themes out…Chloe telling Clark he uses her as a human search engine, Clark already accusing Lex of evil, and every guy (and several girls) around that is slightly unstable is after Lana? There are no other pretty girls in the school that wackos might obsess on? And what happened to Lucas? Couldn't he have been a organ donor candidate instead of Tess in S10?_

_And, sorry, but how old is everyone supposed to be? Clark and Pete have been driving since S1, but I'm pretty sure freshmen in high school are 14 or 15, and the legal driving age is 16 – though maybe it's diff in Kansas. And Lex is about 21 or 22, but manages to date older women all the time? And how many cars do Chloe and Pete have? It's reasonable for Lex to have lots of cars, but between Chloe and Pete they must have had 7 cars by the end of S2. And Clark's reactions to __Kryptonite__vary hugely…it would almost be amusing if it wasn't so annoying to watch him writhing on the ground in one exposure then just toss away the K in another. _

_Ridiculousness, just ridiculousness…it's hot in land locked Kansas and only Lana and Clark have the idea to go to the lake to cool off, and expect that they're the only ones? Really? And in the middle of a heatwave the woman running from a monster is wearing jeans and a black hoodie? Really? You can't be killed just as easily in shorts and a tank top? And what teenagers are up early enough on a school day to skinny dip at the lake outside of town…(even if it was all a dream…) And, ah, Crater Lake? Assumedly made by a meteor during the shower and therefore assumedly riddled with meteor rock, but Clark can still swim there?_

_Did Lana have friends besides Whitney before Clark/Chloe/Pete? Cause she never seems to hang out with anyone except the psycho shape shifting chick. And Lana is perfectly fine with Lex after she was trampled, but can't forgive Clark? _

_Smallville has 45k people, but only one high school? Really? And by the way 45k is not a small town. And if you can see Metropolis from Smallville's wind mill it can't be more than 100 miles away- so not 3 hours. On a flat surface a human can only see 2.9 miles, a windmill that is only 50 feet tall at most…not 180 miles (3 hours x 60 miles per hour on a highway)._

_And what's with the show casting the same actors more than once? Weird. _

_Weirder? Lionel can't buy himself a new liver? _

_And man Clark is an ass to Chloe even as far back as S1 and S2. But I do love Lex. You gotta feel bad for the guy- everyone seems to be out to get him or screw him over, most of all his own dad. The presentation of his interest in Clark's secret is really reasonably done in the early seasons…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me._

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, resuming her life at the DP, Isis, and as part-time Watchtower, but she's changed. Determined to change her life, and get over a newly discovered unrequited love for Oliver she moves to the city and keeps everyone at a distance- especially Oliver. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe determines to protect Lois from being the odd man out in that threesome. Oliver plots to protect Chloe from Lex finding out about her ability. Chloe continues to get in trouble, putting herself in danger, and Oliver has a serious problem with it. Tess finds out about Lex implanting her with the camera, leading her to make an offer to Oliver. Chloe has yet another close encounter and a date, both events frazzle Oliver's nerves and he's losing patience with Hal's plan. Davis visits Chloe to tell her he's leaving town for awhile. Chloe sees Oliver with Tess and gets jealous and protective. And when Chloe goes into Suicide Slums despite Oliver's demand that she not, they fight and finally kiss. _

**Chapter 15**

CO-CO-CO

A few days later Chloe is having lunch with Lana when Lois plops herself down on the park bench next to Chloe. "So, has my cuz filled you in on the salacious gossip, or is- oof!" Whatever Lois had been about to say, which Chloe suspected was going to be 'or is the conversation all about Princess Lana, like usual' is cut off by Chloe's elbow to Lois's side.

"What gossip?" Lana asks sweetly, ignoring the byplay between the cousins.

"Chloe kissed a boy!" Lois says in the teasing tone of middle school kids. Chloe looks annoyed, but Lois just grins, while Lana looks interested and surprised.

"You didn't say anything." Chloe gives her friend a tight lipped smile, but doesn't offer any more information. Lana looks amused and turns to Lois who always seemed so abrupt and aggressive to Lana. "Who kissed Chloe?"

"Oliver."

Lana blinks in surprise. "Oliver Queen?" Her smile grows. "I bet you two look-"

Lois cuts her off, completing her sentence, "Completely adorable together. It's sickening, but true. And they're both so good looking that you can almost deal with the sugary sweet way they're always smiling at each other and staring into each other's eyes like they're posing for the cover of a trashy romance novel."

"Honestly Lois, Ollie and I are just friends. It was the heat of the moment. It doesn't mean anything."

Lana looks at Chloe skeptically. "I don't know about that. Now that I think about it, he was very concerned about you after you left Clark's on your wedding day. Maybe he liked you even then."

"We're friends," Chloe says firmly. "He likes me as a friend."

"Friends with benefits? He'd better not even try it, I'll kick his ass. Nothing but the best for my baby cousin," Lois threatens even though she knows Oliver wants much more than that with Chloe.

"Didn't you used to date Oliver?" Lana asks Lois unthinkingly.

Chloe grimaces and stands up to throw away the wrappers from her lunch. Lois glares at Lana who looks confused as to what she did. "Good job Lana."

"What? I didn't mean anything by it, I was just asking a question."

"So you won't mind if I ask you about Lex or any of your other boyfriends and talk about all the girls Clark's dated? I wouldn't mean anything by it."

Lana frowns, but Lois doesn't stick around, chasing after Chloe who is making her way out of the park. "Chlo, wait up." Lois catches up to her. "Ignore princess clueless. Oliver and I lasted five minutes and were over years ago. You know that."

"I doesn't matter Lo. And the reason it doesn't matter is that Oliver and I are just friends. The kiss was a mistake, the heat of the moment, a one-time thing. Got it?"

"Sure cuz," Lois agrees easily. "But tell me again how you felt like you were melting? 'Cause I've kissed a lot of guys, and rarely have I ever had that boneless-holy shit-wow experience. That's not a simple kiss. That's a _kiss_. A kiss that means something." Lois wants to just shake Chloe and tell her that Oliver likes her, he'd admitted to it straight to Lois's face, but she's scared that revelation will send her cousin running for the hills- the opposite direction of Oliver's arms.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is getting ready to leave work for the night when Oliver shows up. She'd been trying to avoid him, trying to give them both space for the last two days, but Oliver was either not getting the hint or was so over the kiss he wasn't bothered at all. He continued to act exactly like he had before, and Chloe wanted to run and hide from him more than ever. It was hard enough to have him touching her all the time _before_ she knew what it feel like to kiss him.

"Ladies," Oliver greets Chloe and Lois easily. Lois smiles at him, but Chloe regards him warily. Lana arrives to meet Clark for a date and observes the two blondes together. Lois is also watching them avidly, wanting to see how this plays out.

He makes his way to her desk and brushes her hair off her face before hugging her. She doesn't hug him back keeping her arms at her sides, staring at him impassively, and he releases her after a few seconds, but stays close to her side. "Oliver." Chloe's greeting is not warm nor friendly.

"Rough day Sidekick?" She tilts her head at him. "You seem to be in a mood." Oliver smirks at her serious expression. Lois grins, amused that Oliver was taking the tactic of antagonizing Chloe. Lana looks affronted that Oliver was so blasé with Chloe who was obviously struggling with the status of their relationship.

"Nope. No mood." Chloe says, her face suddenly alive with attitude. "Just wondering why you're here. Since I told you when you called earlier that I was having dinner with Lois tonight," she says pointedly.

"Yeah, but this place is kinda expensive cuz, so I invited Ollie along and invited him to pick up the check," Lois says without any hint of remorse or regret for meddling in Chloe's business or using Oliver's money.

Chloe looks from Lois to Oliver and back again, her eyes hard and her jaw tight. She forces a smile at Lana, finally noticing her presence. "Lana, nice to see you." Chloe storms out not waiting for either of her dinner companions.

"Chloe wait…" Lana runs after her as Lois smirks at Oliver.

"Smooth, Ollie. You sure you deserve your rep with the ladies?"

"She didn't run off from anything I said," Oliver says defensively, his pensive expression focused on the stairwell Chloe had just disappeared up.

"No, but it seems like you may have jumped the gun Jolly Green. Too eager to climb the bean stock? Had to lay one on her before you'd laid the proper groundwork?"

Oliver is not amused with Lois's teasing. "I may have been a bit hasty, but I'm not out of the game yet."

Lois smirks back at him.

CO-CO-CO

Upstairs, Chloe paces in front of the DP's main doors, her anxiety level running high.

"Chloe…hey. Are you OK?" Lana catches up to her.

"Yeah, I'm just great. Do you have any idea how hard it is to…" Chloe cuts off, gritting her teeth together. Lois had a way of getting Chloe to bend to her will all the time, and Chloe's defenses against Oliver were at an all time low, hence her recent avoidance of him.

"You like him," Lana says softly, compassion thick in her voice.

"People have got to stop saying that," Chloe groans.

"It's not a bad thing Chloe. You like him. We can all see it. That's why we keep saying it."

"I don't like him, OK? It's ridiculous. Chloe Sullivan liking Oliver Queen?" All of Chloe's insecurities are on display and Lana smiles at her softly.

"Why not? It's clear he likes you too."

Chloe shoots Lana a incredulous look. But Lana can see past the surface to Chloe's desperation. "You _really_ like him." Lana smiles again. "It's not the catastrophe you think it is. Oliver is a good guy, I don't think this warrants this level of worry Chloe. People fall in love all the time, it's hardly a life or death experience."

Chloe looks at Lana, emotions flickering over her face rapidly. She can feel panic filling her like it had the morning of her wedding, it was overwhelming, all encompassing. She couldn't keep all this in anymore. Considering that Lois appeared to be eager to push Chloe and Oliver together, Chloe couldn't really talk to her cousin. Clark had made his feelings on the matter clear. So that left Lana.

Chloe glances over her shoulder anxiously, making sure Lois and Oliver hadn't made their way upstairs yet. She lowers her voice just to be safe. "Don't you think I could talk myself out of liking him? I wish I just liked him. Liking would be manageable." Lana looks confused. "I love him! So no, I don't like him. I hate him."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver sees Chloe home after dinner and she freaks out at the door, scared that he'll try to kiss her, scared that she wants him to, scared that he won't. So she doesn't wait, doesn't give him the chance, as soon as they reach her door she starts rambling nonstop, scrambling for her keys. Getting them in the door she turns to Oliver and the second he moves, lifting his hand she pushes away, her back hitting the door with a bang. Oliver smiles, his hand still reaching for her, though now, presumably to check to see if she hurt her head.

Her hand searches behind her for the door knob, twisting it and scrambling backwards through the door, closing it quickly between them.

"Chloe," his voice is teasing, light. "You OK Sidekick?" he calls through the door.

Chloe closes her eyes and slumps against the door, sinking down to the floor.

"Chloe." His voice is more serious now. "Chloe, what's going on? I think we should talk." Standing in the shabby hallway outside her door, his face is filled with concern.

Chloe squishes her eyes tightly shut, trying to block him out of her mind. "I'm fine Oliver. Just tired. Go home. We can talk later."

"Chloe…"

"Please," he can hear the desperation in her voice.

His face twists with repressed emotions as he hesitates, not sure whether to leave or kick her door in and have it out with her at last.

Their kiss had left a lasting impression on him, namely that when they finally got together it would be dynamite, but her reaction after the fact had been less than promising. When he'd finally released her she'd stepped back looking shell shocked. She hadn't been able to get away from him fast enough and had been avoiding him as best she could ever since.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning Chloe has to steel her resolve to stop herself from pitching a toddler style tantrum as she walks into her favorite coffee place only to find Oliver at the counter ahead of her in line. Her fists clench as she struggles to push back the simultaneous urges to stomp her feet and scream or just turn around and run as far away as she can get. Instead she steels herself and tries to remember the perspective she'd found the previous night. Everything was OK. Her feelings for Oliver were still a secret, and despite their kiss nothing had changed. Oliver was a flirt, and that was all the recent weirdness was, Oliver flirting.

Like he was doing right now with the barista behind the counter.

Oliver was leaning down on the counter, lowering his face to the girl's level. Chloe couldn't see his face, but she could imaging the charming grin in his face. The murmur of his voice was telling enough. Oliver was flirting. I was what he did. Clearly it didn't mean anything. Chloe was relieved. At least she tried to convince herself that she was relieved. She ignored the sharp pain in the vicinity of her heart, and knowing that she was in no shape to see Oliver, she turned and left the café silently.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe comes home after a long day where she put in time at both her on the books jobs. Working left little time to obsess over Oliver, and she had stayed at Isis until her eyes were blurring. Lack of sleep, long hours at work, and her stress over the situation with Oliver had left her emotions are in tatters. Her newly rediscovered confidence in herself was lost to the overwhelming bleakness of an unrequited love. Slumped on her comfortable if shabby looking couch, she tries to convince herself that it will get better. She'd come up with some plans finally for how to handle Isis, and she's about to get a reprieve from Oliver's company.

Oliver is leaving the next morning to fly to Coast City to celebrate Hal's belated birthday. As hard as it was for Chloe to wrap her head around, Hal had been off the planet for his actual birthday for some Lantern Corps business. She just had to avoid Oliver until tomorrow and she'd have some space to get her emotions back in check.

A knock at her door causes her face to crumple. She looks seconds away from tears.

"Chloe, I know you're in there. You're worrying me. Open up." She stares at the closed door, knowing that her chances of keeping him out, out of her apartment, out of her life, out of her heart are slim. "Chloe, I'm not leaving."

Her eyes close tightly for a second, then open again and she wipes her hand over her face, pulling her emotions back. She stands up and moves slowly to the door, opening it with no expression on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asks, despite the fact that she can see he is holding takeout food containers in his hands.

"Well you wouldn't agree to a have dinner out with me, so here I am."

She breaths in deeply, then exhales. "Of course you are," she says with resignation. Chloe steps aside to let him in.

CO-CO-CO

Later, they've finished eating and are sitting comfortably in the couch, some space between them. Chloe was hugging a pillow to her chest like a shield and her eyes were drooping. Oliver watches her tenderly, taking in her soft features. "I should let you get to bed."

Chloe murmurs her agreement.

Oliver smiles and stands up before bending over to scoop her up. Her eyes shoot open. "What…"

He strides towards her bed, laying her down before she can rouse her sleepy mind to offer up a succinct protest. He sets her down gently on the bed, tugging the covers over her. "We said we would talk…" he begins, looking at her with his dark eyes. She wishes she could read his expression better, but in the darkened room she can barely make out the shape of his eyes and mouth. "…about the kiss."

"Yeah, don't worry," she forces herself to speak easily, keeping her inner turmoil hidden. "It didn't mean anything. Heightened emotions and all that." She offers him an easy out.

"Right," Oliver nods, disappointed in her denial. "Except…" Oliver struggles for words, then decides that he's better with action. He cups her face with his hand, his fingers stroking her cheek gently, but his hand holding her firmly in place as he lowers his lips to hers.

The kiss is soft, his lips rubbing over hers, and he feels a rush of emotion as she responds to him. Oliver forces himself to keep the kiss light, little nibbles and tugs instead of possession and passion.

When Oliver eventually pulls back he smiles at her bemused expression. "Right, well…good talk."

Despite everything Chloe looks faintly amused, watching him as he leaves her apartment.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is sitting at a sidewalk table at her favorite café savoring a latte and the knowledge that Oliver is 1500 miles away in California. For once Chloe has no newspaper, no notes, no laptop in front of her. She sits back and watches the lunchtime crowds walk past, enjoying the spring sun on her face.

A voice draws her attention from the table next to hers. "Nice article," Tess says with only a hint of a sneer as she folds her copy of the Daily Planet and sets it on the table.

Chloe frowns. "Tess Mercer. Can't say I was expecting to see you today. Or really ever again since you were ousted from the DP."

Tess stares at Chloe icily. "Be careful Chloe, you don't play in my league. You don't want me as an enemy."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

"Not at all. I'm here to offer you some friendly advice," Tess's lips curve in a small smile and Chloe braces for whatever will come, determined not to show Tess any reaction. "Be careful around Oliver Chloe."

Chloe freezes. She knew that all of Oliver's recent flirting didn't mean anything. She knew they were just friends. She also knew that once upon a time Tess Mercer had meant a lot to Oliver.

"He's a shark, and you're just a little guppy." Tess makes a confused face. "It would be a shame if he broke your heart." Tess stands up and drops another paper on Chloe's table. The Coast City Tribune. It's folded open to a picture of Hal and Oliver surrounded by beautiful women. A statuesque blonde is perched on Oliver's lap whispering in his ear. He's smiling and his hand is resting at her waist.

"Every now and then Oliver likes to think that he's done with one night stands and whoring around, but he never is. I was the girl he tried with first. You're the girl he's trying with now. Take it from someone who knows, it never lasts. Honestly I don't see what he sees in you in the first place. I can only suppose it's that you're around and he has a need to conquer any female who passes through his realm."

Chloe manages to keep her expression passive. "I'm not sure where you got your information, but Oliver and I are just friends. What he does on his own time is none of my business."

"Hmm. It's probably better that way. I mean a reporter sleeping with the owner of the publication she works for is just unseemly. But I suppose considering your cousin's antics, I shouldn't be surprised at anything you do."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe goes straight to Watchtower, using the league headquarters' formidable computers to unearth the proof that Oliver had bought the Daily Planet and not told her.

Fifteen minutes later Chloe is staring at the large screen seeing the list of acquisitions that had made Oliver and Queen Industries the majority stockholder in the Daily Planet. He had had weeks to tell her, and hadn't. She didn't know why he would keep something like this from her, or Lois or Clark, it's not like any of them wouldn't welcome the change of ownership from Lex to Oliver.

That night she ignores two calls and a text message from Oliver.

The next day the headline of the Daily Planet announces the new ownership of the venerable old paper, with Chloe's name on the byline. When Chloe had turned in the story she expected it to be rejected, since obviously the takeover was being kept secret, but her editor merely smiled and nodded, telling her it would be on the front page the next day.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver enters the Clock Tower, toting a travel bag to find Chloe at his desk, updating his security software. She takes a second look at his cheeks darkened with stubble, black leather jacket, dark jeans, and overall worn out bad boy look. She feels desire twist with derision in her belly.

Oliver pauses, not knowing what to say immediate since he had expected he'd have to track her down given that she had ignored all his calls over the past five days.

She smiles faintly, but there is no accompanying gleam in her eyes. "See now, that's the last time that will happen. With this new software you'll know if anyone is in your apartment at any given time. No more surprises." Her tone is strictly impersonal. She accesses him again, taking note of the shadows under his eyes. "Of course it only works if you remember to actually check the feed on your phone."

He nods dropping his duffle bag to the floor beside the elevator, and tosses his phone onto the desk next to her, crossing to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee from the pot she has going.

She stares at him as he comes back into the main room. "You know I'd say dark and unshaven works for you, but since I suspect you've spent the weekend whoring your way through the population of Coast City, I don't think I should offer any positive reinforcement."

Oliver doesn't smile, no easy deflection, no witty retort, or defense of his reputation. "I may have been out late and very drunk, but there were no whores. No sex of any kind for me at least. Hal can speak for himself." She looks quietly disbelieving, entirely judgmental. Oliver's expression hardens. He walks closer, sitting on the edge of the desk close to her, leaning down, invading her personal space.

Chloe feels her heart speed up, her body tense, but she doesn't retreat, knowing he'll take that as a win. She firms her expression, and tilts her head up to look at him, resolve clear on her face.

Oliver smirks, seeing each reaction, each choice she makes to counter his moves. He inches forward, nudging his nose against her neck, smelling her sweet scent, feeling the heat from her skin and the mad fluttering of her pulse despite her impassive expression. He breaths in, knowing she can hear him do it, wanting her to hear, wanting her reaction, and he gets it. Her body tenses and her chest begins to rise and fall rapidly as her breaths in and out quickly. Oliver feels satisfaction at her obvious response. "I haven't been with a woman since I realized that there was only one woman I want," he whispers, his lips glancing over the shell of her ear.

He cups one hand around her face, his thumb dragging over her cheek, before he withdraws it, tracing her upper lip then her lower lip with his ring finger. Her mouth trembles open and Oliver has to put a herculean effort into not kissing her. "You." His look is blatantly possessive and Chloe feels the heat of it over her skin.

Her eyes are dark with desire and bewilderment, and his expression gentles. Chloe gives up on winning the battle, conceding that he has won this round hands down. She scoots the chair back breaking stare.

"I should go. You know the less fortunate with our nine to five jobs. Gotta work for a living and all that. Just let this finish running, and restart it. I already sent the ap to your phone. Use your normal login, you'll see the upgrade." Trying not to look in his eyes, she looks to his side instead, and notices that while he was setting her skin on fire and making her consider believing all his banter and sexual advances were real, he'd kept hold of his cup of coffee. Her jaw tenses "And get some sleep Oliver, you look like hell."

She walks towards the elevator, and Oliver stands up and follows her, standing so she can't close the grate. "How long are you going to keep avoiding me? Walking away from me whenever I try to talk to you?" Oliver asks in frustration.

"Was that what we were doing? Talking? 'Cause it felt like you were just trying to fluster me. You don't want me Oliver, you just want the amusement of a workplace flirtation, or you can't stand that one woman is impervious to the Queen charm. Either way, that's not talking, it's posturing. And I don't have time for that or you."

She pushes him back and slams the grate closed the elevator doors automatically sliding shut between them.

CO-CO-CO

In the following days, Chloe does her best to never let Oliver catch her alone. When Oliver asks her to meet him at Watchtower for team business she makes sure John accompanies her. When Oliver shows up where Chloe is having lunch she sends a quick text message to Bart who obligingly shows up minutes later. When Oliver arrives with coffee and bagels at the Daily Planet, Chloe practically sits on Lois to make her stay at her desk until Oliver leaves again.

They're in a standoff, and Chloe isn't even sure why. Clearly Oliver wasn't serious about her, so s far as she was concerned he had no reason to be angry at her. She on the other hand need to hold firm until the line in their friendship was clearly reestablished.

CO-CO-CO

Lois lets herself into Chloe's apartment the following Saturday afternoon to find her cousin dressed in her shabbiest clothes doing house cleaning chores.

Hey Lois," Chloe says brightly but with an edge. "Make yourself at home."

Since Lois was already sitting on Chloe's couch, she shrugged, and put her feet up on the coffee table. Chloe rolls her eyes. When Chloe continues to clean around her Lois decides to just get down to business.

"Hey Chlo, uh, you want to tell me what's got Oliver's panties in a bunch?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lo."

"Right, let me preface my question with the fact that I know about his extracurricular activities, and while I admit it took me awhile to put it together, I know that you know too. I also know that you help out Team Green on occasion, and likely more than I'd like to think about. So I repeat what happened with Mr. Green Leather?

Chloe hesitates. "Lois…" She doesn't complete the sentence, shaking her head slowly.

Lois forces herself to not feel hurt that Chloe was still hiding things from her. "OK, how about one more caveat." Lois lowers her voice, whispering more quietly than Chloe had ever heard her. "I also know that I was dead at the dam. I was dead, then I wasn't and it sure seemed like you were. Dead." Lois's eyes burn into Chloe and Chloe feels a tendril of panic curl through her. She hadn't really thought about telling Lois about her ability, but Lois seemingly had put it together on her own. "And deadness isn't really usually a taking turns kind of thing Chlo. And me waking up to find you all dead-like…that was really not cool, cuz. Now, I think I know what that means, and I know you haven't told me, and yeah, that kind of pisses me off, 'cause we're family, but I also kind of get it."

Chloe looks a Lois with wary regard. "Lo…" her voice is regretful, but no more information is forthcoming.

"Ok, now I'm pissed." Lois stands up.

"What?" Chloe looks startled.

"You want to keep secrets from me, and I'm pissed. So for now, consider me firmly on Team Ollie. Team Chloe sucks."

"Lois!" Chloe is both amused and alarmed.

"What? You want my awesomeness on your side again? Fess up, gimmie something Chlo, you're giving me doubts about my ability to be a reporter. If I can't get my own cousin who I've known her whole life to give me any information, how am I supposed to get informants to do it?"

"That's just low, Lois. Trying to make me feel bad."

Lois grins and walks out Chloe's door, turning over her shoulder to shout, "Team Ollie."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is sitting at her desk at Isis, looking over some papers, when she hears Oliver's voice. He enters her office with the receptionist who is flushing prettily and looking up at Oliver flirtatiously. He smiles down at her. "That's amazing, you should be proud of your accomplishment."

"Hi Chloe, Oliver is here to see you." The receptionist explains, catching Chloe's somewhat disdainful look. "I was just telling Oliver that I'm training for the Metropolis marathon next month." She pauses, suddenly unsure when Chloe doesn't chime in with a comment. "Um, for my thirtieth birthday, you know." Chloe continues to look unimpressed. "Right, I'll just go then. I could bring coffee or water…or I could just go. I'll go."

Oliver grins at her, clearly not concerned at Chloe's unusual behavior.

"Oliver."

"Chloe." He walks to her desk and cleanly slides her cell phone away from her, pocketing it.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just a flirt. It's a part of who you are. You can't help it." She smiles, clearly amused, but he can see the shadows in the back of her eyes. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I was talking, being friendly. If you're reading more into it than that, then maybe that's more to do with you…and how we feel about each other."

She glares at him reaching for the desk phone but he sits down on the edge of her desk between her and the phone, so that if she continues to reach for it she'll grab his ass instead. He raises one suggestive eyebrow at her as she looks like she's considering going for it anyway.

She shoots him an annoyed look. "Cute."

"You've left me with few options."

She reaches out her hands towards her laptop keyboard but Oliver shuts the computer easily, blocking her last option to call for help.

"What do you want Oliver?"

"I thought I'd made that clear the other night."

"Right, but here's the thing. I don't believe you, and I don't have time to play games with you. We work together Oliver. You should focus on that. Our professional relationship."

"I should just fire you then."

Her mouth falls open.

"No?" He questions with faint amusement. "Then we should talk. Good communication is a requisite for our business relationship and our personal relationship is interfering. Go on a date with me. We can hash things out."

"No."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is working at Watchtower, running stats on the serial killer, looking once again for leads and patterns. Things had been quiet for a few days and she was getting antsy. Clark and Oliver were both patrolling each night, looking for clues or new kills.

Chloe turns away from the serial killer data, opting to focus on a new suspected 33.1 facility in Colorado. She pulls up all the land records, as well as deliveries and shipments and satellite data. An hour passes before she knows it, and Oliver is coming through the doors to watchtower in his Green Arrow gear, his arms and face speckled with blood.

She stands up in alarm. "What happened?"

"Attempted rape, I had to go through a window to get in."

She meets him at the first aid station, opening the cupboards and pulling out supplies. "Right, well next time maybe you could break the window with your foot instead?"

"There was no time," he says seriously.

"Did you stop him in time?"

"Just barely, but yeah."

Her hand caresses over his healthy arm. "Good."

He sits down, keeping a wary eye on her to make sure she used the first aid supplies on him and not her healing power. He relaxes minutely as she begins to clean around the small cuts with alcohol.

His head is bent low so she can reach the cut along his hairline. She dabs disinfectant against the cut and he feels the sting but his attention is focused elsewhere, lessening the pain he felt. She was wearing another of her tight little pencil skirts with a silk blouse. The shadow of her cleavage revealed by a few open buttons had been calling to him ever since he'd seen her earlier that evening, but now this close to her he could see the slight outline of her lace bra showing through the thin silk. He tried to distract himself from the faint protrusion of her nipples poking through the layers by wondering what color her bra was. He tilted his head a bit trying to see if the change of angle would afford a hint of color.

"Oliver, are you looking down my shirt?" She sounds like she's torn between being annoyed and amused. Since they'd been in something of a prolonged fight, he took her tone as a positive sign.

"Yeah, actually, I am."

"You need help," she said while laughing.

"You can help me, you could take it off and make it easier for me," his tone is boyish, teasing, but his eyes burn into her.

She pushes his head back, giving him a firm glare and pushing the antiseptic into his hand as she pulls away. "I think you can handle it from here."

"I'd like to handle you." He quirks his eyebrows. "Here, there, wherever, but now would be a good starting point."

"You just don't give it a rest do you?"

He drops his teasing tone. "It's not a game Chloe. I don't know if you're ready to hear that from me, but it's not a game."

She looks concerned, confused and frozen as she stares at him.

"Ollie, I don't…"

"You're not ready." He acknowledges. His tone suggests limited patience and a hint of pain.

She wants to explain, but anything she says will either be a lie or too revealing. She doesn't say anything, letting him believe what he already did, which was apparently that she wasn't ready to date again after her aborted relationship with Jimmy. It was easier than the truth.

"Just so we're both clear Chloe. I'm not giving up. I want you, and I'll be here when you're ready to hear that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.**

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, resuming her life at the DP, Isis, and as part-time Watchtower, but she's changed. Determined to change her life, and get over a newly discovered unrequited love for Oliver she moves to the city and keeps everyone at a distance- especially Oliver. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe determines to protect Lois from being the odd man out in that threesome. Oliver plots to protect Chloe from Lex finding out about her ability. Chloe continues to get in trouble, putting herself in danger, and Oliver has a serious problem with it. Tess finds out about Lex implanting her with the camera, leading her to make an offer to Oliver. Chloe has yet another close encounter and a date, both events frazzle Oliver's nerves and he's losing patience with Hal's plan. Davis visits Chloe to tell her he's leaving town for awhile. Chloe sees Oliver with Tess and gets jealous and protective. And when Chloe goes into Suicide Slums despite Oliver's demand that she not, they fight and finally kiss. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess tries to scare Chloe off. _

**Chapter 16**

CO-CO-CO

Oliver's words disturb her, echoing in her mind throughout the next day. It was everything she'd thought she'd want to hear from him, but the simple matter was she didn't trust his declaration of affection. And as it turned out, it wasn't enough.

He wanted her. How many women had he wanted before? Lots. It didn't mean what she wanted it to mean. If Chloe had just liked him, she could have gone for it. But given the fact that she was in love with him, she couldn't settle for less than a commitment or feeling that went beyond 'want'.

Chloe slumps down at her desk in the Daily Planet, causing Lois to look up at her. "Something wrong cuz? Maybe something big and tall and blonde?" Lois smirks, her face taking on the faraway look of reflection. "Something very handsome, somewhat handsy from what I've seen lately. Persistent. Abs of steel. Great smile, expressive eyes, nice dresser…"

"Fine," Chloe says shortly. "Fine, you've made your point. I'm sorry for lying to you and keeping things from you, can you be Team Chloe right now? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's Ollie 214 and Chloe 2. Maybe," Chloe's response reveals her emotional state.

Lois smiles. "First you have to admit it."

Chloe looks shocked. "Lois, I'm not talking about…that, here."

Lois looks confused. "Not talking about what? Oh, you mean your…uh…intimate and personal knowledge of all things weird and unexplained." Lois smiles. "Not what I meant."

Lois stares at her and Chloe finally gets her point and relents, her shoulders sagging. Lois smiles triumphantly and drags Chloe up to the roof of the DP where they can be alone. "Fine, so Oliver likes me. Or so he says. Actually he said he wants me. Want? What is that? Maybe it's just a crush, maybe it's because I didn't fall at his feet like…" she breaks off looking at her cousin with a regretful grimace.

"Like me? Like most women? No, I suppose you didn't." Lois's tone is matter of fact.

"I wanted to, I would have if he hadn't been dating you," Chloe says self-deprecatingly.

Lois smiles at Chloe's grudging admission. "Most relationships start with like Chloe, it's not a bad thing."

"Right, but I mean, _like_! I _like_ the muffins at Metro Café. I _like_ brunch at Cesars. I _like_ a lot of things."

"Well, what do you want Chloe? You start with like and go from there." Realization begins to dawn on Lois's face. "Unless… unless you're saying…unless…"

"Unless I'm in love with Oliver already?" Chloe looks away from her cousin, glaring at the wall behind her as if it had caused all this trouble. A breath shudders free from her chest and she looks back at Lois with a look so bleak and pained that Lois feels her heart clench. "Yeah, I love Oliver Queen."

For once Lois is at a loss for words, once she closes her gaping mouth, she still stutters as her mind and mouth try to function at the same time. "But…but…is that what happened? To you and Jimmy? Did something happen with you and Oliver before?"

"No." Chloe's laugh is a brittle sound, not at all like her usual joyous laugh. "Of course not. I would never and neither would he." Lois looks doubtful of that statement, in her opinion Oliver would be willing to do a lot to prevent Chloe from dating, let alone marrying, someone else in his present emotional state. "The day before the wedding I had to go to the florist to make a change to the flowers, something about a shipment from South America being delayed. I barely remember. I stopped by Ollie's to pick up something I'd left there." Lois nods encouragingly as Chloe breaks off looking miserable. "He wasn't alone."

"You didn't…"

"Catch him _in flagrante_ delicto? No, thank God," she says emphatically. "He had a girl there, a woman, a _model_ he'd been with before, and it just hit me."

"You really didn't know how you felt before that?" Lois questions sympathetically, putting her arm around her small cousin, as they sit on the edge of the building.

"I had no clue, do you think I would have planned a whole wedding with Jimmy if I knew I was in love with someone else?" Chloe's voice rises in desperation.

"No, of course not," Lois reassures her, while trying to reconcile that Chloe had been in love with Oliver for months with no one being the wiser. "But this is good Chlo, you're both on the same page now."

Chloe laughs, but it's not humorous sounding, when she finally stops there are tears in her eyes. "Hardly Lo. I love him, he wants me." The pain and confusion in Chloe's eyes hurt Lois, who responds by hugging her tighter to her side. "For how long? I never thought a relationship was possible so I've already mourned for this, now suddenly he's interested and I'm supposed to trust that it'll all work out? Look at his track record. Look at mine. I don't think I can risk it. If we tried and it didn't work, I…"

"Chlo that's a risk everyone takes with every relationship."

"But I'd be risking more than that, if we do this we risk losing our friendship too."

"Oh Chloe. I don't think you're giving yourself or Oliver enough credit. Look at it from a different perspective. What happens if you're too scared to try? How are you going to feel in six months or two years when you think back and realize you didn't even have the guts to try for something great with someone who absolutely adores you."

Chloe looks perturbed. "Are you sure this is you being on my team?"

"What kind of surrogate big sister would I be if I didn't tell you the hard truth even, no especially, when you don't want to hear it Chlo?"

CO-CO-CO

Chloe enters Watchtower warily the next evening. She knew from the new security system that Oliver was already there. She ruthlessly pushed down the voice inside of her telling her to turn back around and leave, the part that wasn't ready to face him.

Oliver looks up from computer screen he was focused on, smiling in greeting but his look is clearly watchful. She appears nervous despite her best attempts to project a cool, calm and collected image.

"Chloe." His smile and voice are faintly amused. "You look beautiful today." She gives him a pointed stare, but his smile just stretches wider across his face. "You do." She was wearing a coral colored sheath dress that hugged her waist, skimming over her curves gracefully.

"Oliver." She greets him coolly. "Or should I call you boss? I mean with you owning the Daily Planet, you're paying two of my three paychecks. Or should I check the foundation donations too?"

"I saw a need and an opportunity. Lex's management was destroying the paper, and a free and honest press is a necessary component of social change. But that's not really what you're upset about, is it?"

"Why would I be upset that you bought the paper I work for and never told me? Why would I be upset that you kept something that big from me? Why would I be upset when it's obvious that everything is just a big game to you?" Her voice raises higher with each question.

"Got it all out now?" He's smiling, genuinely amused, but her face tightens with anger, taking his amusement as mocking condescension.

"We need to talk," she says plainly.

Oliver nods, his expression still easy, but the glint in his eyes fades. "OK."

She hadn't gotten any farther than that in her head, unable to settle on an argument and unfortunately his immediate agreement catapulted her into the abyss of a thousand swirling thoughts, none of which would line themselves up into a coherent sentence, let alone a persuasive argument for why they should go back to being the type of friends who respected each others' personal space.

He doesn't try to help at all, keeping his eyes locked on her as her thoughts and emotions flit across her face tellingly. Not able to stand the silence any longer she opens her mouth and words spill out. "Why are you doing this?" She sounds young and plaintive, overwhelmed and emotional. Not at all how she wanted to start this conversation.

Oliver's face softens. "Doing what?"

Her eyes widen and anger rolls through her. The idea that this was all a game, an amusement to him still wouldn't completely leave her head, no matter what Oliver or anyone else said. "Ruining our friendship!" she accuses. "Always touching me and flirting. Kissing me whenever you feel like it. Generally making me uncomfortable."

Oliver loses his pose of easy relaxation. "If you don't want me to touch you Chloe, all you have to do is say so. My purpose was not to make you uncomfortable, and I think you know that. I made my intentions pretty clear to you on more than one occasion now. I care about you, and I think we would be good together." He pauses, his gaze suddenly heating and searing over her skin. "Better than good. And believe me, I restrained myself from kissing you more than a hundred times that I _felt_ like it. I'm not ruining our friendship. I'm asking you to consider that we might be more than friends."

Her mouth opens, his words warming her, leaving her thoughts tender and longing. She shakes her head snapping her mouth shut and forcing her thoughts back in line. "So what is it? One day last week you just woke up and decided you like me?"

He smiles, recalling that it had been a bit of a sudden revelation for him. He hadn't been focused on romantic relationships after things with Lois fell apart. He'd dated casually, satisfied his needs as had been convenient, but he hadn't been looking for a relationship, let alone to realize he was in love with Chloe, the girl who had become his best friend and the biggest thorn in his side.

He hadn't realized the extent that his feelings towards her had changed until the night she's saved his life. Waking up with her slumped over his chest, covered in his blood in a dirty alley had scared him, the frantic fear he'd felt was greater than any time before in his life –except for his parents' deaths. The race back to the Clock Tower, his desperation for any sign of life from her had overwhelmed him. But it was during the hours that he'd waited for her to wake up, to come back to him, that he'd finally figured out what all his unsettled emotions around her for the previous months had meant.

Oliver wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love with her. He'd never thought Jimmy Olsen was good enough for her, but he'd felt that Chloe had a right to make her own choices an try to pursue happiness her own way. At that point in their relationship, Oliver's feelings were still platonic. She'd become his best friend. But once she'd effectively kicked him out of her life after breaking up with the wimpy photographer he'd started to look closer. It was sometime between the night that she'd laid into him, shining light on his issues when he'd been trying to get past her defenses at her issues, and waiting in the darkness of his guest bedroom for her to wake up after absorbing the damage from the gunshot that would have killed him that he'd fallen in love with her.

"Yeah, it was a bit like that." Her mouth opens, he assumes to tell him how stupid he is to risk a friendship on a passing whim. He knew that's what she thought. Lois had given him a firm hint couched in a 20 minute lecture. Oliver considered just telling her the truth – that he was in love with her, but he was pretty sure that would send her running, screaming out of the room. "But it wasn't last week. I've felt like this for awhile now."

He can read the uncertainty on her face as clear as day. "Awhile?"

"Months."

She frowns. He knows that she's scared. Knows that is partly due to her past, partly due to his past.

"I need to think," she says shakily.

Oliver can't help but smile, despite the fact that her words are disappointing. "I want to tell you that you think too much, that you have good instincts and you should follow them instead of over-thinking everything, but I adore you for who you are- and that includes the part that's doubting me right now and is demanding you get some space to think things over." He closes the distance she'd carefully kept between them, his hand skimming over her cheek and jaw, happy when she didn't pull back to avoid his touch. "And over and over and over."

"Ollie…"

"Think about it Chloe, I can wait. I've been waiting, and I'll keep waiting because you're worth it."

Chloe's emotions are a whirlwind, and she can feel her body trembling as she tries to hold herself together. Fear and desire are a deadly combination, one pushing her towards Oliver, the other demanding she nip this in the bud and return to the safety of her solitary emotional existence protected behind her defensive walls.

All her soul searching had resulted in a plan, and that plan was for her to reestablish her personal boundaries, pursue her own goals, and get over Oliver. Finding someone to love and make a life with would come later. Oliver had just effectively sent a wrecking ball through her plan.

She bites her lip and he feels desire rip through him. Her head is tilted up to his, her green eyes huge and dark surrounded by darkened lashes and soft pale skin. "This is one of those times I feel like kissing you, but I'm trying not to." Her eyes widen and he can see the pulse in her neck pick up speed. "I'll wait while you think things through Sidekick, but if you want me to stop trying to spend time with you, if you want me to leave you alone completely- you're going to have to tell me."

Her tongue darts out to wet suddenly parched lips and he feels every muscle in his body tighten in response. "I'd like to kiss you now Chloe. But not if I'm the only one who wants it."

His voice is low and husky, and it alone was capable of sending shivers down her back. But she also had to contend with the intensity in his eyes, she recognized it now as desire. She closes her eyes to block him out, but her senses were focused on him. His scent. The feel of his hand which was still stroking her cheek and neck softly. "Chloe?"

She sways lightly, then slides her feet scant inches forward, closer to him. When she stops there, he lowers his head even as his hand tips her chin up further, kissing her cheek softly, then leaving his mouth scant inches away from her soft flesh. She turns her head aligning their mouths but not closing the final gap between them. Their breath mixes and mingles, both drawing air into their bodies at a accelerated rate.

She wishes he would just kiss her, but he doesn't and she registers somewhere in her foggy brain that he won't. It has to be her choice. She shuffles her feet closer to him again, feeling the heat radiating off his body, but not so close that they are touching. "You know what I want, Chloe. Tell me what you want," his words stir the hot air between their mouths. Chloe can feel her whole body trembling, feels the conflicting desire to throw herself in his arms warring with the need to run away as quickly as possible.

"Open your eyes Chloe." She obeys, a part of her mind desperately trying to interpret his soft words as a command, trying to work up the appropriate indignant response to fuel her enough to get out of this situation, but as her eyes open, the stark openness of his expression takes down the last of her walls. Need and desire are displayed blatantly, but there is more- something deeper. Softer. Affection. Concern. Vulnerability.

Her hand slides up his chest and finally she closes the gap between them, her mouth meeting his as her body brushes against his. Oliver's fingers that had been caressing her face gently slide around to cup the back of her head, clenching in her hair, but he forces them to relax, forces his body to remain still and languid against hers. She was kissing him, she'd been the one to press her lips to his. Her choice. And he had to maintain control over himself to let her be in charge of the kiss.

He'd heard her clearly before, the words left unsaid. He'd been pushing her, quite deliberately, and it appeared that she was somewhat aware of that now. He'd wanted to unsettle her enough to get her to look at him as man and not as a friend, to wake up the wellspring of passion that he knew could be there between them, but either his actions or her own fears had left her feeling trapped, pushed into a corner. He didn't want that. So he had to let her be in control now.

He wasn't going to back off, wasn't going to walk away while she boxed him back into the friend zone, but he needed to figure out a way to move forward without frightening her.

He concentrates on taking only what she's offering willingly, her soft full lips moving with his, her tongue darting out to slip along his lower lip. When her hands move to his shoulders, her body leaning into his fully now, he eases his hands around her waist, keeping them safely on her back, resisting the temptation to brush over the curve of her bottom or skim along the side of her breasts.

When she opens her mouth to him, their tongues exploring slowly, he tugs her a bit closer, supporting her as she rises up on her toes to align their mouths better.

The kiss goes on for awhile, Oliver exerting iron control to keep it light, keep it whatever she wants it to be. Chloe doesn't notice his struggle, for her the kiss is like drifting along on a soft cloud after traveling a bumpy and troubling road for weeks.

When she finally pulls back she buries her face in the crook of his neck, keeping her body tight to his, not willing to break the spell completely yet.

His voice rumbles out, rough and raspy, surrounding her. "I don't want to take anything from you that you don't want to give Chloe. But I want more. I have more to give."

Her heart clenches at his words, her chest suddenly unbearably tight, her emotions overwhelming her. His hands sooth up and down her back, rubbing slowly. Up then down. No demand, only soft comfort.

It's Oliver who steps back, separating their bodies. "You need to think. But think about this while you do. No matter what you decide, we'll still be friends Sidekick. You're stuck with me now. So either way…we're still good. I might be willing to upgrade my best friend to something more, but I'm not willing to lose you altogether."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver decided to give her two days before contacting her again. She said she needed time to think, and he wanted to obey her wishes- but not so much time that she forgot him entirely. He knew that going forward until she came to a firm decision would be a careful balancing act. Too far one way and he risked screwing up what he could have with her by rushing it. To far the other way and he risked appearing inconsistent and un-invested. So he decided to give her two days. If she hadn't called him by then, he'd drop by to see her just to gauge where she was.

Hal's plan had been a good one, but Oliver didn't want things with Chloe to be a game.

As his self imposed deadline approached on the second day without word from Chloe, Oliver forced himself to remain upbeat. He's on the way out of his office to visit his favorite reporter when a call comes in that requires his attention to be on Queen Industries business. Oliver heads back to his desk to roll up his sleeves and focus on work, but sends his assistant a quick email with instructions for a flower order.

CO-CO-CO

At the Daily Planet, Chloe checks her phone and Lois rolls her eyes. "Just call him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe replies in a tone so cool butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Yeah, right. Do I need to go back to Team Ollie? That team at least seems to not have it's head up it's ass."

Chloe narrows her eyes at Lois. "Go back? That implies you ever changed teams. But considering how dead on he was in dismantling each of my arguments, arguments I never even voiced out loud, I'm pretty sure you've never left Team Ollie."

Lois just shrugs, looking unrepentant. "You're looking at this all wrong. Team Ollie and Team Chloe is outdated. Really it's Team Ollie loves Chloe and vice versa."

"I'm going to remember this Lo. And one day…"

"Yada, yada, yada. What? One day you're going to scare mw with your effusive thanks, falling to your knees, and telling me how wonderful and right I was, and how happy you are, and how you never would have gotten there without my pushing and prodding? I'm so afraid."

Chloe glares at Lois. "At least you admit to the pushing and prodding. How about the illegal coaching of the opposing team?"

"You're the one who keeps checking your phone waiting for him to call. You're the one who's totally sprung over him. You're the one who couldn't spend enough time with him until he told you he has feelings for you. And what does that tell you?"

Before Chloe can respond, a teenage boy enters with a large arrangement of flowers in a deep blue glass vase. The flowers vary in size, color, and type with Chloe able to identify orchids, tulips, carnations, daisies, roses, calla lilies, and day lilies. They start out close to the vase on the bottom in hues of blue and violet, then move upwards and out in shades of red, orange, yellow, and deep burgundy.

Lois admires the flowers for a moment before clearing her throat as her eyes focus on the small white card included. Chloe ignores her and looks at the flowers, feeling her cheeks heat as her co-workers take notice of the beautiful and unique display. "Read it or I will," Lois threatens. "Three, two, one…"

Lois steps forward but Chloe snatches the card out of her reach. "You are so childish," Chloe says with exasperation.

"I'm childish?" Lois grumps. She tries to peer over Chloe's shoulder to read the card, but Chloe angles it away.

"Imagine that," Chloe says dryly as she slips the card back in the envelope with a tender contemplative smile on her face.

Lois sighs impatiently. "Whatever. Hiding the card is totally pointless. This…" she waves her hand at the ornate arrangement, "has Oliver written all over it." She peers at Chloe. "And so does your face."

Even Lois's snarking doesn't wipe the smile off Chloe's face. She reaches out to run her finger over the soft petals and hands the card to Lois, who opens it as quickly as possible. "'Love is friendship set on fire,'" Lois reads with a questioning tone.

Words 4007

AN- a short chapter for me, but long overdue. I thought when one of my co-workers came back to work my days would get easier. But I'm an optimist like that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, resuming her life at the DP, Isis, and as part-time Watchtower, but she's changed. Determined to change her life, and get over a newly discovered unrequited love for Oliver she moves to the city and keeps everyone at a distance- especially Oliver. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe determines to protect Lois from being the odd man out in that threesome. Oliver plots to protect Chloe from Lex finding out about her ability. Chloe continues to get in trouble, putting herself in danger, and Oliver has a serious problem with it. Tess finds out about Lex implanting her with the camera, leading her to make an offer to Oliver. Chloe has yet another close encounter and a date, both events frazzle Oliver's nerves and he's losing patience with Hal's plan. Davis visits Chloe to tell her he's leaving town for awhile. Chloe sees Oliver with Tess and gets jealous and protective. And when Chloe goes into Suicide Slums despite Oliver's demand that she not, they fight and finally kiss. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide their future. Lois continues to meddle (with the best intentions, of course)._

**Chapter 17**

Walking down the streets of Metropolis from the Daily Planet to the Isis Foundation offices, Chloe tries to review what had happened in her last conversation with Oliver, and everything that had proceeded it. Oliver had said a lot in one way or another over the past few months and one of the benefits of being a reporter, constantly in danger, and keeping massive secrets, was that Chloe was pretty good at spotting lies. Oliver hadn't lied about his feelings or what he wanted. Not once. And his words made her think.

He still had no idea how she truly felt, but his words made her reconsider her own actions. Had she pushed him away, refused to consider that he might ever return her feelings because she still felt not good enough? Her failed relationships with men and with her parents, had left a mark on Chloe. She was confident in a lot of things. But her ability to attract and keep a guy was not on that list. She'd pushed Oliver away because she thought she needed time to get over him without him being in her face all the time. She'd thought that the worst thing, the only thing, that could come out of it was his finding out that she was in love with him. And that of course could only lead to awkwardness, and the possible loss of their friendship or even their working relationship. At least that was the only possible outcome she'd considered.

Never once had she even contemplated telling him, letting him know in any way that her feelings went far beyond friendship. Never once had she let herself even hope that he might someday love her back.

And now he was saying he wanted her, wanted a relationship, and she was too stupid or blinded by her own insecurities to have seen it when it was right in front of her. She didn't know what to think.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe isn't sure she's ready to trust Oliver, or herself for that matter, but still finds herself in the elevator going up to his Clock Tower loft later that night. She'd taken the flowers he'd sent home, placing them on her small kitchen table where they dominated her whole apartment.

She steps off the elevator, knowing that with the new security he knows she's there. He comes towards her, pulling a white shirt over his shoulders as he walks. Her eyes quickly take in the slight glow of sweat on his face and his black work-out pants. "Sorry to interrupt," she says with a hesitant smile.

He nods in acknowledgement. "You know I'm glad to see you." He stares at her for a long moment, waiting for her to take the next step.

She holds up a medium size brown paper bag. "I thought I'd buy you dinner for a change."

He nods again and smiles, tilting his head towards the kitchen.

Later they are both sitting at his kitchen island, Chinese food and two glasses of wine set out before them.

"So, what's the verdict Sidekick?"

Chloe hesitates, still not sure. The point of dinner was to try to work through some of her tumultuous emotions, see how she felt about him now. "I still…I think I still need more time. I have some things to work out. For myself," she finishes awkwardly.

"Time," he repeats blandly. "Does that mean time away from me, or am I allowed to see you?"

"See me or inundate me with outings that suspiciously resemble dates? We work together so…"

"I'll make it perfectly clear then, no suspicions or analysis needed. Chloe would you accompany me to dinner this Friday evening?"

She feels her heart flutter, both fear and love constricting her chest. "Yes." Oliver grins and she can see he's already twenty steps ahead of her. "But I want to take this, _if_ it turns into anything, slow." She puts him on notice. "_Slow_, Oliver."

He looks like he's about to argue the point, but changes his mind. Instead he reaches across the counter to take her hand, raising it to his lips. "Slow."

She feels the burn of his touch over each nerve ending in her body despite the fact that he was only touching her hand and knows that slow is going to be just as difficult for her as she imagines it will be for him.

As she begins to gather up her purse and shoes, he grabs his jacket to walk her home, not asking for permission. "You don't think I can do it, do you?"

"I just think you're not the proceed-with-caution type."

"Not usually, but some things are worth the wait." His dark gaze focused on her face leaves little doubt that he's referring to her.

She feels one of her niggling doubts rise up. "You said that you haven't…been dating for awhile." Oliver nods cautiously, knowing his history with women was a potential issue for Chloe. "I saw…" She regroups. "Tess Mercer showed me a picture of you in Coast City with Hal. There was a girl sitting in your lap."

Oliver nods abruptly. "Blonde, pretty?" Chloe nods. "Hal's cousin. And I would be crazy to try anything there even if I wasn't hung up on another pretty blonde."

Chloe reads the sincerity on his face and accepts his words.

They reach her building and climb the stairs to her apartment. "I know I don't have a great track record Chloe. This is different. Me and you- it's just different. All I'm asking is that you let me prove it to you." Her expression is serious as she weighs his words as he unlocks her door for her and hands her back her keys. "Now, does slow include or prohibit a good night kiss?"

She can't help but smile. "Yeah, you're going to do great with going slow."

"Is that a yes or a no?" he persists, supreme confidence in his tone.

She rolls her eyes but tilts her face up to him, her hands going to his waist easily. Oliver leans down, laying his lips against her his hands cupping her shoulders lightly. His lips barely press against hers, everything about the embrace light and easy. When her mouth opens to him he accepts her invitation to deepen the kiss, but disciplines his body to obey. No wandering hands, no pressing her into the door, and absolutely no carrying her inside and persuading her that slow was a bad idea.

CO-CO-CO

"You know when I agreed to have dinner with you, I thought that it would be in Metropolis," Chloe says conversationally as she looks out the window of Oliver's private jet as they descend through the clouds into the air space outside Star City.

"That was my original plan. Something came up."

"Something. You practically kidnapped me, and all you're going to give me is 'something came up'?"

He grins. "You want more information? We'll have to open negotiations." He rubs his hand in a circular pattern over the open seat cushion next to him on the plush couch.

From her seat next to the window in the back of the open cabin Chloe arches one eyebrow. "Smooth. Does that kind of line usually work for you?"

Oliver shrugs, un-offended. "I don't usually have to use lines."

"I think you need a bigger jet." She looks at him with amused affection. "Your ego is way too large to fit on this one."

Oliver takes her to dinner at a waterfront restaurant with understated elegance and excellent food. The menu doesn't have prices, so Chloe knows it's well beyond her modest budget. Afterwards they walk along the embarcadero, the sound of water lapping at the rocks below and ocean breeze washing over them.

Returning to Oliver's penthouse apartment in Star City, Chloe immediately kicks off her shoes and curls her legs under her on the couch. "I'm exhausted."

"Sorry."

She leans her head back closing her eyes, and Oliver studies the image of her making herself comfortable among his things. It should be weird. She'd only been to his Star City home once, but she fit in seamlessly. "Hmm," she hums quietly. "You can make it up to me. Tell me why we're here."

"I got a notification from my parents' estate lawyer."

Chloe frowns and sits up, her gaze no longer tired. "I would have assumed that would have been settled years ago."

"For the most part it was," Oliver says easily, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm over her shoulder. Chloe doesn't hesitate and presses closer to his side, shifting side to side to get comfortable again. "They set some stuff up in a trust so it comes to me as I get older. Specific items or amounts that would have come to me at this point if they had still been alive."

Chloe nods, following along. "So you have to pick something up? You made it sound like I needed to be here."

Oliver looks vaguely uncomfortable. "The lawyer gave me a letter that directs me to a safety deposit box." Chloe still looks unsure as to why this requires her presence. "The letter had some symbols the bottom. Symbols like the ones- "

"Like the ones on Clark's Kryptonian artifacts," Chloe guesses from Oliver's intense level of disease.

"Yeah. At least that's what it looks like to me. I know my parents had some sort of business relationship with Lionel Luthor, the Teagues, and Dr. Snow. We know Lionel, the Teagues and Dr. Swann were all aware of Clark and the prophesy."

"So maybe your parents knew too."

Oliver looks unhappy with the idea, but nods. He'd already come to that conclusion. Lionel and the Teagues wanted Clark and everything related to him to add to their own power. He couldn't imagine his parents being the same way. But if they were involved, if they knew about Clark, Oliver didn't know what to think.

Chloe reads his face. Oliver was still not comfortable with some aspects of Clarks heritage. "Dr. Swann was a good man. He tried to help Clark, never manipulated him for his own purposes. Maybe your parents knew somehow but wanted to protect the Traveler, not use him."

Oliver smiles. "Thanks. I was so young when they died. Nine is barely old enough to move past the hero worship and start seeing the real people they were and not just parents."

"You still miss them."

They are silent for a moment. "You do realize it's completely ridiculous to refer to Clark as the Traveler," Oliver says, lightening the mood considerably.

Chloe giggles and pokes Oliver in the side. "It's a prophesy. It's supposed to be ridiculous. Adds to the mystique."

CO-CO-CO

At the bank the next morning, Oliver accesses the safety box and empties its contents into a duffle bag before returning to his penthouse. He and Chloe go through the items, mostly papers, documenting the prophesy and Dr. Snow's calculations on the 1987 meteor shower. There are a few papers with only Kryptonian symbols written on them, as well as a warning about Lionel's ambitions.

"You know I never really thought about it, but my parents died two days before the meteor shower." Oliver's tone suggests that it might not be a coincidence.

"Two days before Clark was supposed to arrive if Dr. Swann was right, and he was. You don't think…"

"Lionel? I wouldn't put it past him." Oliver's jaw tightens and his eyes sharpen with anger and intent, his mind already focused on how to prove it.

Chloe lays a restraining hand on his arm. "Or the Teagues. You didn't know them. They were just as crazy as the Luthors," Chloe says. "But from what I know, Genevieve was more interested in the stones than Clark."

"And we know Lionel has no qualms about killing to get what he wants."

"But what would your parents have had that he wanted? Dr. Swann was the one who knew the most about the Traveler and Krypton."

"You're wrong you know, I did know the Teagues. I met them as a child. Our families all met each summer. I never knew what we were there for, but I remember playing with Jason, Patricia and Lex as children."

Chloe frowns. It was all tied together, all tied to Clark. She looks through a few more papers. "This one says that Dr. Swann founded a secret society, Veritas. He recruited members he thought had the ability to help protect The Traveler."

"Dr. Swann was the one who told Lionel about Clark?"

"Well it says here, the last son of Krypton. Does any of this mean anything to you?" Oliver asks.

Chloe, who can read Clark's Kryptonian language, thanks to Brainiac, shakes her head. "It seems like even before the first meteor shower, Dr. Snow was trying to calculate the second one. He had intercepted several communications from Jor-El-"

"That's Clark's father, right?"

Chloe grimaces thinking about Jonathon Kent and the pain and suffering Jor-El had put Clark through. "More or less. And he had plenty of data from NASA and his own satellites." Chloe keeps reading, recalling the second meteor shower and how that night ended. It was the night she resigned herself to Lex being an enemy forever. "There's nothing new here, except for this," she points at a few lines and squiggles on the paper. Oliver looks amused. "This says the prophesy foretold that Clark wasn't the only one who would come. Not exactly a news flash anymore, Earth seems to have been a favorite vacation destination for the Kyrptonians." Oliver blanches and Chloe looks up, then tries to explain. "You know the aborigine walkabout in Australia? This was their place to…walkabout. Kind of a rite of passage."

"So what does it say that's new?"

"The prophesy says that the Traveler would come from a dying planet. He would arrive on Earth and would need protection. Later he would save Earth from destruction." Chloe's expression says she's thinking about it further. "But there was more, a two headed figure in all the representations of The Traveler. Some took it to mean that he could either be a savior or our destruction. This note from Dr. Swann indicates that a second person literally came with Clark."

"So if Clark is the protector, then this other person is here to hurt us?"

"I don't know." Chloe looks confused. "To be honest, I never considered that it was an actual separate being. Clark has so much power. Used the wrong way…"

"Savior or destroyer."

"The caves," Chloe muses. "The caves showed The Traveler as a two headed man/beast. But the Kawatche legend always referred to two visitors who would come from the stars. Naman and Sageeth. The two were once brothers, but were said to be destined to be sworn enemies."

"So there are two?"

"I don't know. I think Lex came to think of himself as Sageeth. That Sageeth was the real hero in the story, the one who would stand between Naman and Earth's destruction. But if Dr. Swann was right then there's another Kryptonian on the planet, and that never ends well."

The go through the papers again carefully, looking for anything they might have missed. Oliver is staring at a note in the margin in his mother's handwriting. "Look at this. She wrote 'check the journal.'"

"Did your mother keep a journal?" Chloe asks.

"Not that I know of." Oliver frowns then sweeps all the papers up and locks them into a safe that is hidden behind a Matisse painting in his hallway.

"Come on."

Chloe follow him to the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"If there was a journal, it might still be at the manor. I never changed anything there. Any hidden safes would still be hidden."

"So we just have to find them."

"Up for a treasure hunt?" he smiles down at her then reaches out a hand to skim his fingers along her cheek. Chloe feels her heart pick up speed and looks down, breaking the tension that had risen up between them.

CO-CO-CO

Winding up the coast road just north of Star City, Chloe looks apprehensively at the cliff edge to the west as Oliver's small Porsche hugs the curves expertly. Oliver glances over at her white knuckles. "You can take running with Bart and Clark, but this road is too much for you?" he teases.

"You're traveling a hundred miles an hour and the news is full of sea cliffs crumbling unexpectedly."

"That's in Southern California," Oliver says dismissively.

"And where are we?"

"Central Coast. North of Santa Barbara, south of Big Sur. God's country. Relax," he reaches over to take her hand, rubbing her fingers lightly. "We're almost there."

He rounds one more bend and his eyes direct her attention towards a house on the edge of the cliff ahead. Mostly hidden by trees and the rise and fall of the land, the glint of sun off a few windows and the white walls of the large house peek out. The road cuts inland and Oliver takes a hard left onto a winding driveway. Punching in a code in the gate they wait for admittance.

"I haven't lived here since my parents died," Oliver volunteers in a quiet tone. Chloe squeezes his hand, knowing that his parents death was a major force in shaping who Oliver was.

"They would have been so proud of you."

Oliver looks over to her and smiles faintly, his expression still serious. "Maybe."

As a few more turns and suddenly the house is visible. Two stories of gleaming white, earthy brown wood tones and some blues blending in to the surrounding landscape of trees, ocean and grass, and brown-red earth beautifully. "Wow," Chloe swallows.

"Wait 'till you see the view."

Oliver parks and leads Chloe into the house through a large foyer then a large open concept room that seems to occupy most of the first floor full of sheet covered furniture. The back wall of the house is completely glass and Oliver pushes open a set of wide French doors, stepping outside onto a wide weathered deck with a panoramic view of the ocean spread out before them.

"Seriously wow," Chloe breaths in wonder. "Why do you not live here?"

Oliver shrugs. "Too many memories, too much space for one person."

The deck railing is also made of clear glass, so as not in interrupt the view from inside, and Chloe leans her elbows on it taking in the sparkling blue of the Pacific. To the south she sees a long wooden staircase cutting back and forth descending from the cliff top to the beach below. She turns her head to the right expecting to see a pool, but only sees a grassy open area. "What no pool?" she says in a haughty tone.

Oliver grins and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "No, but we could always put one in." Chloe is startled by his words. "There's plenty of space. Maybe one of those infinity pools. And a spa of course."

"Of course."

CO-CO-CO

Later inside Queen Manor's somewhat dated interior, Oliver and Chloe are in a closet. Women's dresses and clothing line one side of the massive walk in closet, with men's clothing on the other. A strong scent of cedar fills the air.

"That's odd," Oliver exclaims as he inspects the blueprint of the house which he is holding in his hands.

"Or annoying. Your choice."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"You know me, my opinions usually come couched in a heavy dose of sarcasm."

"Not always." She glances at him. "There were months there when you barely talked to me and when you do it was all serious earnestness. Or deflection." She smiles. "See that. Nonverbal deflection."

"Shoot. I was going for mocking distain."

"How many safes did you parents have anyways?" They had already looked through the three safes that Oliver knew about, and discovered two more fire proof lock boxes, and another safe in the closet they were currently in which housed a sizable amount of cash, jewelry, and weapons. "Is this a rich person's idea of saving for a rainy day?"

"Probably more for in case of emergencies. Earthquakes are pretty common here. They always kept emergency rations in a reinforced steel cabinet in the garage."

"Was your dad expecting the big one? There must be a hundred thousand dollars there. My emergency cash is like $100. And I'm always stealing from it for coffee cash." Oliver smiles at her, amused at her continued love affair with coffee. "A girl's got to have her priorities."

"Cute."

"Glad you think so," she smiles up at him, her eyes shining with amusement at their banter.

"I've always thought so. "

"Is that so? "

"Absolutely. But for right now- " He was going to say they should focus on the task at hand, which happened to be knocking on random intervals in the Queen's massive closet trying to find hollow areas, but she interrupts him.

"Really, well apparently my cuteness didn't have the sway over you during the first part of our friendship that it does now." She needles him. "Or do you find anything with an XX chromosome too cute to resist."

Oliver gives her a measured look then wraps a firm hand behind her neck and pulls her towards him, tilting her face up. His mouth descends and he kisses her hard, a firm press of lips at first, asserting dominance and desire, then a softer caress, his lips tugging at hers, but not invading the cavern of her mouth.

He pulls back, triumph in his eyes as her sees her hazy eyes and befuddled expression.

"Two birds, one stone."

"Huh?"

"Proving how cute you are to me, and shutting you up long enough to point out what we've found."

Her bewildered eyes focus on the item in his hands, which push in on a wood panel. The panel moves forward then slides to the side silently revealing a shallow shelf with a leather bound journal on it, the cover showing Kryptonian symbols.

He smiles as her hand rises unconsciously to touch her lips, but then his gaze intensifies. He kisses her again, pressing her back against the wall of his parents' closet, momentarily forgetting about the discovery of the journal that had launched their search.

CO-CO-CO

Flying back to Metropolis, Oliver was on his best behavior, talking and teasing when they weren't discussing his parents, Veritas, or Clark's heritage. He'd gotten a bit carried away in his parents' closet and was trying to backtrack a bit to make sure she wouldn't retreat again once they landed.

Chloe watched Oliver somewhat warily. He was keeping her on edge, his moods, his actions as unexpected and varied as his kisses. On moment he was the unrequited lover, staring at her full of yearning. The next, the playful friend, happy to take whatever she offered. Or the one that scared her the most, serious Oliver, stripped of any gamesmanship, watching her, waiting for her decision, determined to persuade her to see things his way.

The day before when he'd picked her up for their date, he had kissed her and nearly swept her off her feet – literally and figuratively. His arms banded around her waist, lifting her off the ground as his lips and tongue stole all rational thought from his head. She'd been on his private jet before she'd come fully back to her senses.

Then earlier today on the deck of his family home he had stepped into her, his arms ghosting down her arms as softly as a spring breeze, his lips cruising over hers as light as butterfly wings. Then there was the kiss in the closet which had ended with her wrapped around him and seconds away from throwing her own plan to go slow out the window as long as he'd kiss her again and never stop.

He was doing it on purpose, not letting her anticipate his moves, not letting her get used to any one approach. It was deliberate, all of it, and she was onto him. She just had no idea how to beat him at his own game or even if she wanted to.

She knew all she had to do was tell him to stop, that he'd listen to her. Well… once she convinced him that she meant it he'd listen to her. But that was the problem. Part of her, a large persuasive part wanted to give him a chance, wanted to believe in him and in herself. She loved him and trying to tell him no when he was saying all the right things was more difficult than she could have imagined – if she had ever imagined such a thing.

Chloe wasn't sure what she needed from him or herself to just say yes and throw caution to the wind, she knew there were no guarantees in life, but she was still scared.

Despite all her doubts and inner turmoil she knew her cautious side was losing ground rapidly.

CO-CO-CO

* * *

_Words 4193_

_AN- So I'm taking Tess out of the Doomsday storyline at this point. She might come back in a bit later, but for now, the legend and the Queens' involvement in Veritas will come out my way rather than how the show did it._

_I promise there will be a fairly sizeable shift in their relationship in the next chapter…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.**

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, resuming her life at the DP, Isis, and as part-time Watchtower, but she's changed. Determined to change her life, and get over a newly discovered unrequited love for Oliver she moves to the city and keeps everyone at a distance- especially Oliver. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe determines to protect Lois from being the odd man out in that threesome. Oliver plots to protect Chloe from Lex finding out about her ability. Chloe continues to get in trouble, putting herself in danger, and Oliver has a serious problem with it. Tess finds out about Lex implanting her with the camera, leading her to make an offer to Oliver. Chloe has yet another close encounter and a date, both events frazzle Oliver's nerves and he's losing patience with Hal's plan. Davis visits Chloe to tell her he's leaving town for awhile. Chloe sees Oliver with Tess and gets jealous and protective. And when Chloe goes into Suicide Slums despite Oliver's demand that she not, they fight and finally kiss. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide their future. Lois continues to meddle (with the best intentions, of course). Chloe asks for more time to work things out, and Oliver agrees to go slow. A trip to Star City reveals the Queens' involvement in Veritas. _

**Chapter 18**

CO-CO-CO

Early the next week AC and Victor come through Metropolis at the same time. Dinah is still in town, just finishing her guest lecturing stint at Met U. A quick call to Bart and Clark and the Justice League is having an unofficial gathering. Congregating on the top floor of the Watchtower, they sit around talking and laughing. Dinah is standing to the side of the room on the phone with her mother, standing over a large desk Oliver is reviewing plans for the remodel of the floor below with Victor, while Chloe sits on the couch with AC and Bart.

Chloe's laughter rings out like a bell, filling the large space with joy. Oliver smiles, unable to do otherwise, his chest expanding with a bubble of happiness at the sound. His eyes focus on her face, which was dominated by a smile bright enough to power a small country. Oliver grins, thinking that he'd like to hear her laugh more often. Morning, noon, and night should be enough. His eyes dip down quickly to her chest taking in the minute jiggle of her breasts as a result of her laughter. Yeah, he could definitely do with more of Chloe's laughter in his life.

Victor looks up from the blueprints to Oliver, wondering why he'd cut off mid-sentence, and finds his boss and friend's gaze locked on Chloe. Victor smiles, ready to open his mouth to tease the overconfident billionaire, but something in Oliver's face stops him. For the first time Victor registers just how far Oliver has fallen for the small blonde spitfire that keeps them all in line.

Oliver doesn't notice Vic's smile fade to a worried frown. He felt like he'd made progress with Chloe in the last week. She was willingly spending time with him again, even seeking him out a few times. She seemed to be relaxed and comfortable with their increased physical intimacy- though it hadn't gone much beyond kissing and some groping, much to both their frustration. But she still seemed to be sitting on the fence, unable or unwilling to tip either way- a relationship or just friends.

She'd been right to say that going slow in anything once he'd made up his mind was not his natural way, and Oliver was chaffing under the weight of not knowing and not being able to direct his own destiny as forcefully as he usually was.

To add to his growing disquiet Chloe had spent a good amount of time the last few days locked behind closed doors with Clark looking over the Veritas stuff they'd found in his parents' Star City home. Chloe's relationship with Clark was difficult for Oliver to accept. He knew Chloe had been in love with the boy wonder for much of their teenage years, and knew that Clark did not approve of Oliver being in Chloe's life now.

CO-CO-CO

Later that night Chloe returns to Watchtower having left behind a data drive she needed for a story she was turning in the following day. She enters through the swinging doors, her expression relaxed, and her stride easy despite the late hour.

Victor is still there working on some hardware upgrades and she greets him quickly and easily. "Hey Vic. Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not much. I guess I'm a hybrid- half my energy comes from food, water, and sleep, the other half from plugging into the wall."

Chloe grins as she plucks the data drive she needs off her Watchtower work desk. "Well, us mere humans must sleep. Good night."

"Hey Chloe…" he sounds hesitant.

"What's up?" She turns back from the door to face him, her expression concerned.

"No, you go. It's nothing." His face is full of conflicting emotions.

She approaches him. "Clearly it's not nothing."

He still hesitates, but slowly his expression gains resolve. "I don't meddle. I make a point of it. It never leads to anything good."

Chloe smiles, but her eyes are narrowed, a V between her eyebrows. "I should ask you to do an intervention with my cousin," she attempts to joke.

"Just hear me out, OK? And don't hate me afterwards."

"OK, now you'd better tell me whatever this is about."

"Do you think you're the only one who's afraid, Chloe? The only one who's vulnerable?"

Chloe frowns, not following. She was the most physically vulnerable of the team, her power wasn't the kind that would protect you from most attacks (excepting Brainiac), but she didn't think of herself as being generally afraid or showing fear.

"I'm talking about you and Oliver," Victor clarifies.

Chloe's face is blank of expression for a moment until her brain changes gear, racing forward to the obvious implication that Oliver was just as scared as she was of what was happening between them. "That's ridiculous," she automatically discounts the statement. Oliver was the most self-assured person she knew. His confidence was so deep that it bordered on arrogance at regular intervals.

Victor shoots her a dry look, telling her that she as the one being ridiculous and Chloe considers the statement for a second time. Oliver was rich, smart and beautiful. He made friends easily, was well liked, well regarded. He had purpose, drive, had shaped his life into what he wanted. His parents had loved him, and he knew that. Their death had left him hurt and damaged, but not insecure. The fact that he'd had a few rough patches over the years had only made him stronger.

No, Chloe refused to believe that Oliver was riddled with the kind of insecurities that made Lex so unpredictable and dangerous, the same kind of insecurities that had kept her from considering a relationship with him as a possibility until he'd kissed her and forced her to reassess. "No, you're wrong."

"And you're still thinking this is a game to him. It's not. I thought you knew him." Victor shakes his head, disappointed in Chloe and she feels the burn of it despite her obstinate refusal to actually accept his take on the situation.

"I do."

"Then why are you acting like he's the playboy asshole he pretends to be, you know better."

Her face shows her internal conflict.

"Falling for someone, having real feelings for another person, makes all of us scared and vulnerable, Chloe. Not just you. And Oliver for all his bravado is no different than the rest of us." Victor still hadn't gotten over the betrayal and disappointment of the love of his life dumping him once she saw what Lex had turned him into.

Chloe swallows hard, her face smashed into a frown that stretches from her downturned mouth to the V between her eyebrows. "Think about it." Victor walks to her and turns her towards the doors, walking alongside her. "But if you really can't see it, if you can't trust him, then tell him. Tell him so he can start to move on. Dragging this out is only going to hurt all of us."

Chloe's mouth parted to allow a deep and painful breath.

"We're a team, and you and Oliver are our leaders. Until you work out whatever is between you, we're all going to be feeling the strain." Victor takes in her stricken expression and smiles in comfort. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Reaching her building, Victor stops. The entire 20 minute walk had been made in silence. "Do you hate me now?"

"No, of course not," Chloe says distractedly.

"Good. You're my friend Chloe. Maybe the best person I've ever known." She feels a lump grow in her throat. "But Oliver saved me. He literally scooped me up off the street and gave me a job, a home and a purpose. He saw potential in me when others only saw a bum. He cared even when I didn't."

"I know."

He smiles and gives her a slightly awkward one armed hug. "And just so you know… If you do decide to take a chance on Oliver, if he ever hurts you, we'll pound him into the ground." A small bark of laughter escapes Chloe. "AC gets to go first, then me, then Bart. We drew straws."

She steps towards the door to her building, her mind a million miles away. His voice stops her one more time. "You don't have to decide to be with him Chloe. I'm not trying to force your hand. But you do need to make a decision."

Her nod of acknowledgment is choppy.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is like a sleep walker the next day. Her body goes about its normal routine. Alarm clock, coffee, shower, breakfast, walk to the Daily Planet, work, coffee, lunch, work, more coffee, check in at Isis, head home. But her thoughts are focused on her dilemma.

Chloe had been in love before, she'd loved Clark for years, but it had been a child's love. No matter the adult content of her life, her heart had still been immature. Her love for her childhood friend had been pure and all-encompassing, but simple. And unrequited. She had accepted Clark wholly, only seeing his faults when he'd hurt her. Even then she'd though any conflict between them was ultimately her fault. Clark was the white knight, unblemished by any vices.

What she felt for Oliver was much more complicated. She was only 21, and in modern America that meant she was still in the middle of an extended adolescence, but she was all grown up now. She'd made mistakes, been hurt and had hurt others herself. She'd won battles against the world and herself, and she'd lost some as well. She saw Oliver as a man with faults, saw the strength and character that came from struggling to be better. There was darkness in him, but he chose the light. Chloe could relate to him easier than to Clark- and it had nothing to do with being alien or human.

She'd loved Clark without really understanding ever having anything that approached a real relationship, and maybe because he'd never returned her love she'd managed to keep somewhat separate from him. Jimmy had loved her as she had loved him, but never been in love. In the beginning, he had wanted to be involved in every aspect of her life, privy to every thought, every memory, but she had never let him in. And after she shut him down a few times, he stopped asking. Her secrets were too complicated and her emotions for him never compelled her to take the steps to share. She'd never let either of them to really know her. From Clark she hid the depth of her emotions, and her darker side that he would never understand. From Jimmy she hid almost everything. The duration of her friendship with Clark over the years meant he'd gotten to know her, knew her well, but during the first years when she'd loved him desperately that had not been true.

Being with Oliver, if she let herself take the chance of being with him, would not be anything like those two experiences. Oliver knew her, knew her secrets. He wouldn't let her hide, and her love for him would demand that openness in return. There would be nowhere to hide. To be with him, she'd have to give up her defenses, the private spaces of her life that she'd never shared with anyone, and that was scary, but the reward was potentially huge. True intimacy. Not just physical, but emotional, intellectual, spiritual. It was terrifying. And the scariest part was that Chloe wanted it so bad. She wanted him, she wanted to have all of it with him.

CO-CO-CO

Arriving at the Daily Planet, Chloe takes on look at Lois's desk, filled with doughnut boxes, coffee cups, and various snack food wrappers, and turns to her cousin. "What's wrong?"

Lois looks up at Chloe with her mouth stuffed full of a maple doughnut. White sugar powder from another doughnut is sprinkled over her shirt. "What?" she says, the word barely discernable since her mouth was full.

"What's wrong Lo? You've been playing Doctor Phil to me for weeks, now it's your turn to spill."

Lois looks simultaneously annoyed and resigned. "No biggie. Officer Hot-Pants and I broke up."

"Josh? What happened?"

Lois looks annoyed then shrugs it off. "He got…upset about something."

"Something? What aren't you telling me Lois?"

The brunette cousin rolls her eyes. "Like it was a big deal, I mean it's not like I meant to do it. So I can be a bit forgetful. People don't break up over little things like that."

"What'd you do?" Chloe's tone is no nonsense.

Lois pouts a little before responding, her usually loud voice a mumbled mess. "I-left-him-handcuffed-naked-to-my-bed."

"What?" Chloe screeches.

"Geeze, cuz, bring it down a notch."

Chloe looks like she is trying to contain her mirth. "I assume there was a good reason that you…" pitches her voice low, "left an officer of the law handcuffed to your bed."

"Exactly," Lois exclaims triumphantly. "I had a good reason. A source I've been waiting on called and said he could meet, but only right then. What was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, I think Josh might have wanted you to uncuff him before you took off. Or maybe not answer the phone at all when you had him restrained and naked."

Lois makes a scoffing sound. "You sound exactly like him."

Chloe smiles hugely. "Just for curiosity's sake, how long did you leave him there?"

Lois blushes slightly, and Chloe's eyebrows arch up to her hairline. "Well…my meeting was all the way in Metropolis. So I might have been awhile."

"Lo."

"Fine, I might have forgotten and left him there for a few hours."

Chloe laughs, feeling tears begin to gather in her eyes. "Hours?"

"That's no reason for him to break my bed," Lois says indignantly.

Chloe gasps for breath. "He. Broke. Your. Bed," she manages through peals of laughter that draw the attention of all their co-workers and a few harsh "shhs!"

Lois grimaces. "I guess he got tired of waiting." Chloe's amusement begins to rub off on Lois who smiles. "He made so much noise banging it against the wall that one of the Talon's customers called the police."

"Oh my God," Chloe gasps, clutching her stomach. "Tell me…"

Lois grins evilly. "Yeah. They broke down the door and found him still cuffed to a bit of the headboard, naked as a blue-jay."

"You know what that means, right? They must have got his ID. And then they'd know he was a cop. And you know cops are like little girls when it comes to gossip."

"So what you're saying is everyone in his precinct already knows what happened."

"Pretty much," Chloe tries to stop smiling, her facial muscles hurting under the strain.

"Good. Serves him right."

"Lo, you left him handcuffed to a bed." Chloe tries to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah, but it's not like I didn't put up with his weirdness. He liked to lick my face." Chloe recoils. "Yeah, lick it. Like from chin to forehead. I should have dumped his ass long ago."

Chloe just shakes her head. "I love you Lo."

"Love you too, cuz," Lois says easily, feeling much better now.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver enters Watchtower, stopping to watch as Chloe comes rapidly down the stairs clearly focused on the mission. She walks past him, telling him the new data they'd received, heading towards the main terminal. Oliver grabs her elbow as she passes by, turning her rapidly into his chest and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. Her hand rises up to rest on his chest, flattening as if to push him away, then fisting in his shirt.

Thoughts flash through her mind, push him away, pull him closer, make a decision…but as his tongue tangles with hers she feels her chest swell with emotion. It was never a fair fight.

His arms tighten around her, pressing her tightly to his body until her breasts are flattened against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands tighten and tug at her hips, pulling her in and upwards, increasing the contact, the friction, the overwhelming desire between them. Chloe was just about to curl one of her legs around his in a bid to get even closer, knowing where that would likely lead, when he breaks the kiss and leans back slightly. His arms remain around her, easy now, but still keeping her close, but even a few inches between them leave her feeling bereft.

Chloe didn't know what to say, he was staring at her, his eyes intense and still hot as they traced over her features as if he was memorizing her. "Ollie…"

He quirks his lips. "Still not ready? That's OK Sidekick, I was just checking."

Her mouth falls open. "Checking?"

"Yep, so what's up? You said we had new intel?"

Chloe didn't know how to respond, so she just nodded dumbly and pulled up the info on the monitors. As he read the words on the screen, she stared at him.

She had no idea how to handle Oliver anymore. One second he was acting as if they were just friends, making her laugh, the next time she saw him he stared at her as if he wanted to eat her up and was only waiting for her to say yes, then he kissed her and made light of it while her stomach was still twisted with desire.

Oliver listens with half a mind as she explains how she pinpointed the newest 33.1 facility. His eyes take in her flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. Oliver knew desire. He'd indulged in it fervently since his mid-teens. But the feeling he'd had for any other woman paled compared to the need he felt for Chloe. He wanted her body, but he also wanted her to willingly share her mind, her heart, her very soul. And he wouldn't be satisfied until she did.

Rarely had a kiss left him aching, his heart clenched with need that outstripped that of the flesh.

Once they've finished finalizing the plans for the mission to take down the facility, Oliver turns to Chloe an easy smile on his face. "Ready for dinner?"

She looks regretful. "I can't tonight. I'm meeting Clark."

Oliver nods, but his smile disappears. Chloe watches him, waiting for him to say something else, but he doesn't. She swallows hard. "How about tomorrow?" she asks, knowing Oliver won't leave for the mission until the following morning. "If you're busy for dinner I could rearrange a few things and take a long lunch."

"I can cancel what I have scheduled," Oliver volunteers.

"No, Ollie, we can just do lunch." Sometimes when he was like this, so eager and agreeable, the apparent extent of his feelings made her uncomfortable.

"Great. Lunch _and_ dinner with my favorite person. I'm a lucky guy."

She smiles, a bit of laughter bubbling up in her. "So that's a date then." She tilts her head and meets his eyes. "Or is it two dates?"

"Take the afternoon off and we can make it one long event."

"So we're on? You'll rearrange your schedule?" He sits down on the couch, pulling her down beside him when she gets close enough.

She smiles up at him. "Sure," she says lightly. "I was just going to meet Lana for lunch. I'm sure she just wants to talk about Clark and how things are either great, horrible, or confusing."

"Boy Scout's still dating her?" Oliver sounds surprised.

"Yeah. The Clark and Lana legend goes on."

"And how's Lois?" Oliver asks astutely.

"She's…not really talking to Clark unless it's to order him around or make fun of him for something. And…" Chloe smiles hugely, her eyes gleaming with laughter, "I'd say Lois is coping just fine without Clark. In fact, there was an incident with a police officer, handcuffs, her bed, an informant, and a lengthily delay."

"Delay for the informant or the officer? And who was handcuffed?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure I should tell you. Lois might kill me," Chloe teases.

Oliver stretches his arm around her pulling her into his side. "Me maybe, you never. You're her favorite person on the planet." He drops a quick kiss on her mouth before settling back to hear the story.

"You're right." Chloe grins. "OK so Lois was dating Officer Hot-pants."

"Please say that's just a nickname."

"Of course. All Lois's boy toys get nicknames."

Oliver groans, "Do I even want to know what mine was?"

Chloe laughs, and Oliver presses her closer to him with a heavy arm around her back. He knew he needed to sleep, but for right now he just wanted to be exactly where he was.

CO-CO-CO

In the Kent Farm's kitchen, Chloe nurses a cup of steaming coffee and forks a bite of Martha's apple pie into her mouth. "Hmm. So good. Seriously Clark, I think your Mom should adopt me too."

"I thought she already had," Clark says with a smile, stealing the last bit of pie off Chloe's plate.

"Hey," she pouts at him. With a whoosh of air there is another piece of pie before Chloe and her pout turns into a beaming smile. "Better."

"Have you finished the journal?" Chloe asks, returning to the original reason for her visit to Smallville.

"Yeah. Though it took me longer than you." He watches her face carefully for any emotion or sign of deception as he asks his next question. "You're feeling fine? No headaches? Memory loss? Missing time?"

Chloe's face is scrunched up in confusion. "Missing time?" Clark looks at her blandly. "OK, let me see if I can follow the bouncing ball of alien logic. Read the journal. Feeling fine. Memory loss…oh, right. Brainiac." She smiles reassuringly at Clark. "I'm fine. I swear. Whatever he tried to do to me, it didn't work like it did with Kara or Lana. This is me, all me," she taps on her head. "I think somehow he just transferred some of his knowledge and rational deductive abilities to me."

Clark doesn't look reassured. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you Chloe."

"I second that. But seriously, can we talk about the journal? And have you thought about what the Queens might have had that Lionel would have wanted?"

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. I've slowly been remembering what happened when Lex showed up in the Fortress before it collapsed on us."

"Before the orb took away your abilities and Lex's memories."

"Yeah, he said something about finding the orb being like a hero's quest from the middle ages."

"Of course he did," Chloe's tone is dry with sarcasm. "Seriously, do the delusions of grandeur come with the name or the money?"

"Lex drew a lot of parallels from history. There were two keys. Dr. Swann had one, when he died it went to his daughter."

"Who was murdered days after meeting with both Lionel and Lex," Chloe points out. "So if she had one of the keys and Lex took it…"

"Dr. Swann said he had tried to protect me from the beginning. I thought the Veritas Society had a device to control me, because that's what Dr. Swann's journal said. It turns out the orb took away my powers, making sure I wasn't a threat. If he wanted to make sure Lionel or the Teagues couldn't control me, then maybe he hid the orb, and made two keys, keeping one and giving one to the only other people he trusted, the Queens."

"And Lionel kills the Queens to get their key, but leaves Dr. Swann alive because he still needs him once you don't fall into Lionel's lap during the meteor shower," Chloe speculates. "What about Sageeth being an actual separate person?" Chloe asks.

"I don't know. Jor-El never said anything about anyone else. And I can't ask now."

"You could. You have the Crystal of Knowledge back, you could rebuild the Fortress," Chloe suggests.

"No. Jor-El is out of my life. I can't trust him or the Crystal."

"You might have to."

Clark looks grim that it is a possibility he has to consider.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe stands alone in a fully lit Watchtower. She was running mission control from Metropolis while the team and Boy Scout were in LA, going after a newly discovered 33.1 facility. Each of the guys' faces are visible on their own monitors, as they suit up and review the mission plans and blueprints of the facility one last time.

"Once we're inside we're all radio silent unless it's of the upmost importance. It's a big facility so everyone needs to vigilant."

"Ha, that's a good one bossman. Vigilant. Vigilante. Get it?" Bart's voice comes across clearly.

"Yeah, we get it Pip-squeak. But do you get the Oliver's point?" Victor's voice is sharp.

"This is dangerous Ba…Impulse. If you can't pay attention," Clark lectures, feeling the responsibility of being a big brother figure to Bart.

"Yeah, geeze, lighten up," Bart grumbles.

"We'll lighten up after you rescue the people inside Impulse," Chloe's voice feeds to them over their headsets, soothing hurt egos and getting them back on point.

"Sounds good Chlo-liscious. It's a date."

Oliver smiles and shakes his head at Bart's flirting.

Outside the facility, a large warehouse north of LA's downtown, tucked in among several similar buildings that house the majority of the country's porn business, Green Arrow and his team disable the perimeter security.

"That's it boys, it's all yours, I'll be monitoring internal security once Victor feeds me in," Chloe says.

"See you on the other side Tower," Oliver's voice is artificially deepened by his voice distorter.

"Be careful Arrow," is her soft reply.

"You're worried about me Sidekick?" He glances at the guys who were enjoying the dance between the man who'd put their team together and the woman who'd made them more than just a team now that they seemed to be together and happy. "I like that. And I'm going to take that as a good sign."

"You are such a idiot."

"But a idiot that you worry about. Definitely a good sign."

"I'm going to ask Emil to refer you to a psychologist. You clearly are in need of intense therapy. And maybe some anti-psychotic drugs."

The last thing Chloe hears is Clark, Vic, and AC's chuckles over the airwaves as they all go radio silent.

CO-CO-CO

Thirty-three tense minutes later Chloe hears the radio crack back to life. AC's voice comes over the airwaves. "Mission success, everyone's out."

Chloe expects to hear more from them but is told by an unusually subdued Bart that they're all tired out from getting all the people out and are all getting some shut eye as soon as possible. Chloe frowns intending to call Oliver to talk to him personally, but an email on her personal account distracts her. Her father wants to know if she's available to see him that weekend. He's in Gotham and his meetings are wrapping up early and he wants to fly into Metropolis to see her, maybe spend the whole weekend.

CO-CO-CO

Two days later, Chloe enters Watchtower, her thoughts focused inward on what she needed to accomplish that night. An arrow embedding itself in the floor at her feet as soon as she enters the double doors to the main room stops her in her tracks, her expression stunned.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver's question fires at her immediately after the arrow, his tone harsh.

She looks up, her expression still showing her surprise, as well as concern. He rarely ever spoke to her in that tone. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be here?" she questions, trying to tread lightly, seeing the barely restrained anger on his face as well as the half empty bottle of whisky behind him on the table.

"I thought you'd be with Clark." His tone is both accusatory and defensive.

Her face scrunches into a frown, trying to remember is she'd made any plans and clearly forgotten them. "No. Why? Is there something going on?"

His expression begins to lose its harshness as he regards her. "Have you talked to Boy Scout?"

Chloe comes farther into the room, more assured now that he's not going to jump down her throat or plant any more arrows in her path. "Not for the last two days." She pauses to read his face which is blank except for a hint of surprise. "I left you a message," she tries to lead his train of thought. "My dad was in town." Still there is no recollection on his face. "My dad who I haven't seen in over a year." She sighs when he still looks vacant. "I left you a message, told you I'd be unavailable for a few days."

She pauses now, trying to put the disparate clues together. "What happened?" He doesn't answer her, but she doesn't give up that easily. "Clearly something happened, Oliver. Maybe you could save me a phone call to Clark and just tell me?" She is directly in front of him now, looking up at him with concern.

He frowns at her, realizing that she's giving him to opportunity to explain first. His expression falters as he looks into her clear green eyes, seeing the worry there. He reaches out a hand as if to brush back the sweep of her bangs or just trace his fingers over her cheek, but his hand never connects with her. He drops it and steps back.

His shoulders slump and his whole bearing goes from defensive to guilt ridden in a second. "I killed someone." Her mouth trembles open and a V forms between her eyebrows, but she doesn't say anything, stifling her instinctive denial. "I'm a murderer." His voice is harsh, guttural, and his expression is tortured.

Chloe feels her stomach clench in reaction and immediately moves to comfort him. Trying to offer any relief, any support that she can. She takes his hand in both of hers and tugs him towards the couch. He goes unprotesting, sitting back against the cushions automatically. She curls her legs to the side, half under her, her shins pressing into his thigh as she leans towards him, her hands still surrounding one of his.

He'd offered his confession, and now he waited for the verdict. But instead her voice is soft and compassionate when she responds. "Tell me what happened Oliver, because if there is one thing I'm sure of it's that you aren't a murderer."

"I would have killed Lex if Clark hadn't stopped me, you know that."

"Tell me," she begs. He doesn't want to tell her, doesn't want to see her face when she realizes what he'd done. "Oliver, please."

His eyes are trained on her face, watching the flutters of emotion there, worry, compassion, fear, uncertainty. Her eyes lock with his. She waits for him to speak, knowing that there is a good chance he won't. Oliver didn't share his confidences with just anyone, and Chloe honestly didn't know where she fell in his list of trusted people at that point. He had clearly assumed that her absence had been because she knew what had happened and had condemned him for it.

Finally he begins to speak, the words spilling out in bursts, angry then confused and almost childlike. Her hand strokes over his throughout.

_It had been another 33.1 facility. A big one outside of Los Angeles, nestled among the large warehouses that housed the majority of the porn industry. Lots of guards and staff, nothing spectacular in the way of security measures. They'd gotten in easily, Vic had downloaded the data, the charges were set, and the team had almost finished evacuating the place, with only the last few rooms remaining. AC had gone into one, going through their normal spiel. The prisoners were free to go, they could leave on their own or they could chose to go to a safe facility to be checked out and recover before deciding what to do next. Oliver had transportation waiting outside. One of the patients, a teenage girl, approached AC as the rest of the prisoners filtered out, stunned at their change of fortune. _

"_Kill me," she asked with a weak voice._

_AC looked horrified. "It's OK," he reassured her. "We're here to help, you'll be alright."_

_She laughed then, a hysterical sound. "I'll never be OK."_

_Oliver came into the room. "Clear them out, T minus five minutes."_

_The girl grabbed AC's arm, looking up at him with a tortured, hollow look in her eyes. "Please."_

_He shook his head. Her expression switched from desperate and broke to angry in a second and then AC was screaming in pain, his body bowed as electric shocks ran through him. _

_Oliver had his bow up instantly. "Let him go!" he commanded, but she didn't comply. Oliver shot off a taser arrow, trying to incapacitate her, forcing her to release AC, but the arrow was useless against her electrical field. Bart responded to the yelling, entering the room and immediately speeding towards AC and the girl, trying to break their connection, but she raised a hand and he was caught in an electrical field as well, his hoarse hollers mixing with AC's sounds of distress. She was killing them. _

_Oliver stood for a second, hesitant of what to do. He pulled another arrow and notched it, his threat clear. Her eyes met his, strangely not afraid, if he had to name the emotion he saw there it would be longing as she looked at him steadily. He shot the arrow into her shoulder and she fell back but didn't release AC or Bart. Her expression changed to hopeful pleading. "Please," she begged. "Finish it."_

"_I don't want to hurt you, just let them go. We're trying to save you." Oliver reasoned with her._

"_There is only one way to save me. You have to choose. Me or them. They won't last much longer." Her voice is soft. _

_AC has lost consciousness and Bart isn't far behind. Oliver has no way of knowing if she is telling the truth or not. Making the decision he releases the arrow, and watched in detached horror as it pierced straight through her heart, dropping her to the ground and releasing AC and Bart from her electric field. _

_Clark races into the room. "What did you do Oliver?" His voice was harsh and filled with judgment. _

_Oliver lowered his bow, looking shell shocked then moved to AC and Bart, checking for and finding their weak pulses. They were still alive, but no longer conscious. _

"_What did you do? You killed her. She was an innocent, how could you kill her?"_

Back in the Watchtower, Chloe listens silently as Oliver tells the story. When he's done, his eyes are fixed on his feet. Chloe hurts for him, but struggles with what to say.

"You're not a murderer Ollie. You did what you had to do to protect your team." He doesn't look up or respond. "You know how many meteor infected people can't take it."

His voice is little more than a whisper. "She was just a kid, couldn't have been more than 17."

"You couldn't let her kill AC or Bart. What were you supposed to do Ollie? She wanted to die. She wanted to kill herself and used you to do it. That's all. She was young. She had a power that probably scared her. Then Lex took her. Locked her up, tortured her. She wanted to die. You can't save all of them."

Silence fills the room and they sit as the night wears on. She shifts to be more comfortable, pressing her side against his larger body, seeking and offering support.

Just before she falls asleep pressed against his warmth, she realizes what he'd meant when she entered the Watchtower earlier. He clearly hadn't gotten her messages and had thought that her absence was her way of choosing Clark's side. Clark was clearly upset with Oliver. Clark's code of right and wrong was a simplistic black and white. Good and bad. And clearly now Oliver fell on the bad side of that equation in Clark's opinion.

CO-CO-CO

Over the next few days Chloe makes it a point to call Oliver, stop in to see him, and spend blocks of time with him. He's feeling guilty and if left alone she thinks he might descend into the guilt and depression. Between the revelation that his parents had known about Clark, been part of the Veritas Society, and that Lionel Luthor had likely killed them, and now a mission gone sour, Oliver had taken a few hits lately and Chloe was worried.

They hang out at his loft, walk around Metropolis's parks enjoying the spring sun and flowers. They meet for lunch, dinner, coffee, and just to talk. They hold hands, somehow miraculously not getting spotted or photographed by the paparazzi or local gossip reporters, share food off their plates, kiss, and Chloe spends a good amount of time tucked under his arm, whether it was outside walking around or sitting on the couch in the privacy of his apartment.

Somewhere during that time Chloe's reasons for holding back fade into the background. The panic that had filled her had retreated to be replaced by a sense of calm. Calm and waiting.

So Oliver's direct frontal assault as he waits for her to leave Isis one night comes as a surprise.

"Tell me why."

"Why, what?"

"Why you're still not convinced. Whatever it is that is holding you back." Having her around, spending so much time with her over the last few days had just made Oliver want more. He wanted more and he was tired of pretending to be OK with going slow.

Despite the fact that she had 99 percent decided to give a relationship between them a chance, Chloe still had doubts. It was like one of those logic puzzles for preschoolers. So easy to see even a three year old could point it out. One of these things is not like the other. "Because it's ridiculous Oliver. You're you and I'm me. It's crazy and any sane person could see that."

"Why?" he asks. "Why did you say that 'you're you and I'm me' like the two of us together is a crazy idea."

She looks at him incredulously. "Because it is crazy." She's arguing a point she doesn't really believe anymore, but as soon as Oliver pushes, she feels the tension of fear. Why couldn't he just let things develop slowly, let her proceed at her own pace?

"Why?" he persists. "Because any way I think about your logic behind that statement bugs me."

She looks up at him warily. "I like indie rock and independent films. I've never even heard you listen to music. I like to sit on the couch and read or OK hack into obscure government websites, you do yoga for fun and have to beat off super models with a stick whereas I've barely dated- ever. My childhood was spent struggling to hang onto the last rung of the lower middle class, you're a billionaire."

He smiles and advances towards her, the medium sized office suddenly feeling like an dangerously confined space to Chloe. "Nice try, but that's not it. I like music, I just don't usually have it on when you're with me because I'm focused on you or work. I like all kinds of films. You're welcome to browse my DVD collection and Netflix queue. I won't even give you my login or password so you can have fun hacking their system. As for the yoga, you're welcome to join me. And I'm not going to apologize for my past, it happened, I made mistakes, had a lot of fun, and in no way am I sorry that you've barely dated. The idea of any other guy touching you is already tough to accept. But none of that is your real reason."

As he approaches, stalking her like a lion, she backpedals, putting the desk between them, but then refusing to retreat any farther when he keeps coming.

"So which is it? Should I be flattered, offended or annoyed? Either you think I'm too good for you, you're too good for me, I'm too stupid to see how amazing and beautiful you are, or you don't think I could ever make a relationship work."

He reaches her and tilts her face into his hand, angling it up easily to meet his eyes. She doesn't resist, knows that this argument is a loser. She'd already come to peace, or as much peace as she could, with his past and her own. She was just arguing to argue and to maintain some sense of control. She wants to ease into whatever was happening between them so if it went badly she could just ease back out. Oliver wanted to jump in whole heartedly.

"Maybe it's me that can't make a relationship work. And not to give offense, but your track record in that area is not great either, so when you put the two of us together…" she trails off implying that it's a disaster.

"It's perfect. Neither of us have found someone who could share and understand our lives. And for my part at least I've never…" _really been in love before,_ "…felt this way about someone before."

He kisses her, not wanting to keep talking about this subject since it made him want to kiss her and yell at her at the same time. "You're not the girl in high school who went to prom alone because every guy you knew was either blind, stupid or intimidated by you. And I'm not one of those guys who only sees the Lana Langs of the world."

She gasps as he chips away directly at the source of her insecurities. "I'm not intimidated by you, nor am I blind or stupid. It may have taken me awhile to see what's between us, but I always knew you were special Chloe."

Chloe feels her heart flutter, not having been prepared for insightful-Oliver to show up that night and tear her remaining defensive wall. She looks up at him, her expression filled with vulnerability.

His expression softens, his eyes warming his perfectly shaped lips softening from a hard line to a world weary smile. "I'm not going to hurt you Chloe." He pauses, his eyes dark and serious. "No I can't promise that. No one can. But know this, I never want to hurt you. I only want to make you happy, like you make me happy. Hurting you would only hurt me."

She swallows, her voice hesitant, "You don't seem happy Oliver. You seem frustrated with me."

His smile grow, lighting his face now, his white teeth gleaming. "Maybe just a little. Now, do I still get the pleasure of your company this evening, or have I ruined my chances for the night?"

She slips her hand into his, and steps into his chest, knowing his arms will close around her, knowing that he'll comfort her even when he's still feeling irritated with her.

CO-CO-CO

At the Daily Planet, Chloe stares at her computer blankly.

"Hey Chlo, you alright?"

"Huh?" Chloe's head swivels to face her cousin, but her gaze is unfocused.

"OK, you're seriously freaking me out here. Blink if you're physically injured and need to go to the hospital." Chloe remains wideeyed. "Good, that's great. Now blink twice if this is another Oliver related freak out." Chloe blinks twice her face twisting into misery. Lois rolls her eyes and tugs her up from her desk and into an unused conference room.

"It's fine Chloe."

"It's not fine, how is this fine?" she waves a hand at herself indicating her anxious state and appearance: eyes wide, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly with her breaths.

"That's 'cause you're panicking. You're in the panicking stage. You want to run, but that is the antithesis of what you need to do."

"Spell antithesis," Chloe says snarkily.

"Fuck you. Do you want my advice or do you want to sharpen your tongue on me?"

"I have to choose?" Lois gives her a dirty look and Chloe relents. "The panicking stage? There's a stage dedicated to panic? Why can't I be at the Disney stage or the everyone-gets-a-pony stage?"

Lois tries to not look amused, attempting for wise. "Yep, you're at the edge of the cliff. You want to jump, you _need_ to jump, but your fear, your survival instinct is making you freak out."

"Why do I want to jump off the cliff? I don't get off on adrenalin like some people," Chloe protests.

"It's an metaphor."

"Spell-"

If you ask me to spell or define metaphor I'll feed you the dictionary to shut you up," Lois threatens.

"Fine, but it's really an analogy, not a metaphor."

"Way to focus on the important part Chlo. And if you think you can sell me on you not being an adrenalin junkie, you're got a whole lot of crazy in there with the panic. If you didn't like the thrill as much as the rest of us you'd pick safe stories and always take backup. Is that what you do? I do _not_ think so!" Lois shakes her head like Chloe is an amusing child who is confused over the facts of life. "Now, don't distract me. You're on the edge of the cliff. And there's panic. Wide swaths of huge, scary, overwhelming panic."

"Yeah, got that Lo, if you have a point, get to it." Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Pushy. Fine you're…"

"On the cliff, got it. By the way we're in one of the flattest states in the country, so where is this cliff?"

Lois ignores her. "And you're panicking. But once you take the next step you'll….float."

"You're losing your own analogy, aren't you?" Chloe says with a mocking smile.

"I am not. I was trying to think of the right word. You're scared now because of the unknown,"

Chloe grumbles, "That or the whole going splat when I hit the bottom thing."

"You think you still have a chance to step back and be safe, but you're just fooling yourself. There is no going back, you need to jump, and once you do you'll see that you're fine and the peace will set in."

"I have to jump? Why can't I step back? I'm on a cliff not a pedestal. And who jumps off a cliff without a parachute or a bungee cord at least?"

Lois cuts her with a firm glare. "If you step back the cliff will crumble beneath your feet. That or I'll push you off just to be done with this metaphor."

"Analogy."

"Whatever." Lois smiles in amused affection as her cousin struggles to make a decision. "And you're not going to go splat. Ollie is waiting there to catch you cuz, you just have to trust."

CO-CO-CO

Ever since taking over Queen Industries full time, Oliver had gotten used to traveling, living in hotels, going from city to city, never staying in one place for long except for some extended stints in Star City and now Metropolis. But ever since he'd realized his feelings for Chloe he'd dreaded every trip, every day he couldn't see her felt like a day wasted.

He'd been in Germany, cramming two weeks of meetings into five days. Germany was the powerhouse behind the European Union and Queen Industries was betting on them continuing to grow and grow intelligently. But as soon as the meetings concluded he was on his way back to Metropolis and Chloe was going to be his first stop.

Oliver shows up at her small apartment jet lagged and is moments away from sleep, sinking into her comfortable broken in couch.

He glances over at where she is in the kitchen, making him a cup of tea. "I can't believe you even have tea," he murmurs lightly.

"You don't know me as well as you think," she teases.

"You're never going to give it a chance, are you?"

Chloe looks over at him, confused by his question. "The tea?"

"Us." He moves towards the door slowly. His hands tucked protectively into his pockets and his head ducked low. He's too tired to keep his temper and come up with yet another argument for why they should be together.

Chloe feels her heart start to race. He was leaving. Giving up. While he'd been gone she'd finally come to a conclusion. She was willing to take a chance on him. A chance on herself. She'd missed him despite the fact that they spoke every day. "Actually, I was thinking we should try another date."

He turns back around to face her, blinking bleary eyes. Her eyes meet his with a tentative smile. "A date."

"Yeah, you know maybe graduate from dates and 'taking it slow' to dating. See how that goes."

He nods, one short bob of his head, even though he's not sure he sees the distinction. In two long strides he is directly before her, wrapping her in his arms. Tilting her face up to his, her smiles grows, her brightness chasing way the cobwebs in his brain. Oliver smoothes his hands down her arms, then dips down for a kiss. His hands shift to hold her close against him one at her lower back and the other sliding into the coolness of her silky hair.

"I was just waiting on you to be in town and you know, actually ask me out. Since I asked you out last time. I'm all for female empowerment, but a girl likes the guy to take the lead at least some of the time."

Oliver grins, suddenly less tired. "Alright. What are you doing tomorrow?

"I think I might have a date with you," she says impishly.

"And the next day?"

She frowns. "In the evening? I'm free, I think."

"Think again Sidekick. I plan to monopolize all your free time from here on out."

She smiles at him softly, taking his hand in hers. "You better be careful Ollie, I'm gonna start to think you're falling for me."

Oliver smiles back at her, squeezing her hand. "You're just now starting to think that?"

CO-CO-CO

On their third date that week, Oliver broaches what is usually an awkward subject.

"So, what should we call this?"

Chloe looks at the table with scattered dinner plates and glasses. "Dinner?" She bites her lower lip in mock-concentration. "Yep, given presence of food, the time of day, and the fact that we both just consumed substance, I'm pretty sure this is what people call dinner."

He smirks at her, reaching across the table to take her hand in both of his. "I meant us."

Chloe feels a frission of discomfort. She'd been so happy that week, feeling the freedom that came with making a decision. "I'm gonna go with 'we're dating.'" She thinks that maybe she should have expressed her decision to Oliver verbally to head off this conversation, but she was hesitant to place labels on what they were doing, scared that as soon as they defined it, something would happen to end it. And Chloe wasn't ready for it to end.

Oliver looks dissatisfied. "So that means…"

"Wow," she grins at him, trying to head this off. "Are you really suggesting we have the 'what are we' conversation?"

"Something wrong with that?" he counters.

"No. I guess not," she says slowly, realizing that he won't be dissuaded.

"So?"

"God you're pushy." He smirks at her again raising her captive hand to his mouth and kissing it, lingering press of lips to the back of her hand. She feels her irritation and fear ease. "Fine. Dating. We spend time together. I suppose for me that means I'm with you."

"So we're exclusive."

She blinks suddenly feeling her doubts and insecurities flare up. "Yes." She barely stops herself from saying something sarcastic or defensive.

He nods. "Good." His eyes are serious even as his lips curve into another smile. "I'll take that. For now."

Her feeling of discomfort returns, the feeling that Oliver had already laid out a path for the both of them but hadn't bothered to tell her about it yet. A future with him was what she wanted, so she wasn't sure why the thought that Oliver had a plan that went farther than companionship for as long as it lasted, left her feeling slightly panicked.

CO-CO-CO

_Words 8785_

_AN- OK, so now they're officially dating…The bit with Lois is just comic relief, besides she needed a life of her own too, even if it is currently disastrous._

_Can someone tell me why Lionel would have left Clark alone all his childhood? He must have suspected that Clark was the Traveler once he kicked little Davis to the curb for not performing._

_Clearly in this version Braininac never took over Chloe so Clark didn't have to rebuild the Fortress to save her/steal all her memories._

_I hope I got the analogy/metaphor thing right, I seriously had to look up their definitions several times as I wrote and then again as I edited. Why is that so confusing? _


	19. Chapter 19

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, resuming her life at the DP, Isis, and as part-time Watchtower, but she's changed. Determined to change her life, and get over a newly discovered unrequited love for Oliver she moves to the city and keeps everyone at a distance- especially Oliver. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe determines to protect Lois from being the odd man out in that threesome. Oliver plots to protect Chloe from Lex finding out about her ability. Chloe continues to get in trouble, putting herself in danger, and Oliver has a serious problem with it. Tess finds out about Lex implanting her with the camera, leading her to make an offer to Oliver. Chloe has yet another close encounter and a date, both events frazzle Oliver's nerves and he's losing patience with Hal's plan. Davis visits Chloe to tell her he's leaving town for awhile. Chloe sees Oliver with Tess and gets jealous and protective. And when Chloe goes into Suicide Slums despite Oliver's demand that she not, they fight and finally kiss. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide their future. Lois continues to meddle (with the best intentions, of course). Chloe asks for more time to work things out, and Oliver agrees to go slow. A trip to Star City reveals the Queens' involvement in Veritas. A mission goes poorly, and Chloe and Oliver as officially dating. _

Chapter 19

CO-CO-CO

Chloe had thought that once Oliver nailed down the particulars of their relationship that he'd take it to the next level, but night after night, date after date, over the next week he took her home, kissed her senseless, either he left of his own volition or they were interrupted, but the end result was the same, he left her aching.

The night that Oliver had pushed her to define their relationship as dating exclusively, they'd gone back to her place to find a drunk Lois sitting with her back against Chloe's apartment door. "You said not to use your key 'less it was an emergency," Lois explains, only slurring the one word.

"And this was the one time you chose to listen to me?" Chloe questions with concern. Oliver helps get Lois inside and to Chloe's bed and leaves soon after.

The next night, Oliver has to leave to patrol.

Their third date that week, Chloe and Oliver hadn't even made it back to her place when Clark tracks her down on the street. Chloe is smiling up at Oliver as he teases her about ordering an after dinner coffee with a coffee flavored dessert. "If one is good, two is better," she defends her choice. Suddenly her hair is blown back and Clark is standing in front of them.

"Chloe, hey…oh, uh, hi Oliver," Clark says awkwardly.

"Clark," Oliver greets with the bare minimum of politeness.

"So you two are really dating now?" Clark questions. Oliver frowns his eyes darting to Chloe.

"Yes, and I told you that," Chloe responds. "Is there some reason you're here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Ever heard of a phone?" Oliver asks pointedly.

"I did call, Chloe didn't pickup." Clark shrugs. "I guess 'cause you're on a date."

"Yeah," Chloe says unsure of how to proceed. Clark and Oliver hadn't really talked since the mission when Oliver had had to kill a teenage girl to save Bart and AC. Clark looked worried and had tracked her down in the street, so Chloe was betting whatever he wanted was important.

Oliver makes it easy on her. "I'll call you tomorrow Chloe." He turns to Clark, "You'll see she gets home safely?"

"Of course," Clark smiles gratefully at Oliver and Chloe turns to face Oliver, reading his face to make sure he's not upset.

Oliver smiles and nods, reassuring her that his ego is well in check. "Good night Sidekick." She smiles and tilts her face up to him naturally. Oliver leans down to kiss her briefly, keeping the kiss chaste for Clark's sake.

CO-CO-CO

At Chloe's apartment later Clark tells Chloe that Lana had disappeared, and he'd managed to track down her movements during her previous absence from Kansas. Apparently she'd been training, learning control and discipline. Now it appeared she was tracking one of Lex's projects, something called the Prometheus Suit.

"I'm sorry Clark," Chloe begins. "I knew Lana was up to something with Lex, he warned her to stop whatever she was doing, but I never tried to find out exactly what she was getting into."

"It's not your responsibility Chloe. I just hoped she might have said something to you."

"Nothing."

CO-CO-CO

Another date filled with good food, wine, and lots of conversation and laughter and Chloe has high hopes for how the evening will end. Anticipation and anxiety mix with desire in her stomach when the good night kiss with Oliver turns into a make out session that had migrated to the couch. Fifteen minutes later she's ready to move to the bedroom, but Oliver slows them down, then leaves to patrol.

Chloe tortures herself with over-thinking what was and was not happening between them as she prepares to go to bed alone that night. Rapidly losing her composure, she knew that if they didn't progress beyond hand holding and good night kisses soon she was going to do or say something in a unplanned outburst like she had so many times in the past.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe asks Lois to go shopping with her on their lunch break, buying new lipstick and eyeing the Victoria's Secret story as if engaging in an internal debate about whether to go in or not. Lois rolls her eyes and clamping a hand around Chloe's elbow, drags her over to a mall bench. "Sit," she commands as she practically shoves Chloe into a seated position. Chloe's mouth opens in protest, but Lois anticipates her and cuts her off, "Not a word." Chloe closes her mouth and arches one indignant eyebrow at her aggressive cousin.

Lois sits next to her on the bench. "Now just nod if I have this straight. Are we here to buy you sexy little nothings to show off to a certain blonde billionaire with a dashing smile?" Chloe nods. "Good girl," Lois smiles. "Now are we here to buy you _sexy, naughty _things because you're sexually frustrated, meaning that Mr. I've-nailed-the-entire-roster-of-Dallas-Cowboy-Cheerleaders-for-the-last five-years is holding out on you?" Chloe glares, blushes, then nods slightly. "Ha!" Lois exclaims.

She sits back on the bench, relaxing. "Don't worry about it cuz, Ollie was always running out on me too, took him forever to close the deal…at least two weeks."

"It's been more than two weeks, and how did you know I'm sexually frustrated?" Chloe says, no humor in her voice.

"Uh, iced coffee? I could hear the cracking of the ice cubes from 50 feet." Chloe frowns. "Seriously Chlo, you can't be worried about this. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Chloe shakes her head, her eyes hopeful even though she'd have to have been blind not to see some of the heated looks Oliver sent her way. She knew he wanted her, she could feel that in their kisses, feel it in the press of his body against hers, but he always withdrew. "He looks at you like he wants to pounce on you, toss you down, rip your clothes off and fu… have his way with you right on your desk." Chloe blushes and Lois smiles, filled with affection for her younger cousin who had somehow retained some of her innocence.

"But he hasn't. Not that I want him to…"she makes some random hand gestures, "at the office, but we've been out nearly every night this week, and still nothing." Lois looks confused. "Well, not nothing, everything is great, wonderful. Seriously, the way he has of wrapping around me, it feels like his hands are everywhere, but in a good way. And how he kisses…oh my God Lo, how did you not tell me about that?"

Lois grins wolfishly. "Yeah, I remember and it's not really something you can put into words," she says emphatically. Chloe falls silent and Lois smiles at her. "Fine, I don't think you need advice, but I'll give you some anyway: You don't need to waste your money on fancy lingerie for a guy. Any guy, but especially Oliver. Do it for yourself if you like it. All you need to do to get a guy in bed is take him there."

"Seriously? That's your advice? Show him a bed, and like a perfectly Pavlovian trained dog, he'll jump in?"

"Pretty much, but if you want to make yourself perfectly clear, get naked. Works every time," Lois says smugly, her smile full of secrets. "Chloe, just enjoy it. He's courting you." Chloe looks confused. "I think our parents' generation called it wooing," Lois teases.

"Ollie is wooing me?"

"Yep."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe kind of liked the idea of Oliver, billionaire and world renowned ladies man, wooing her. Plain old Chloe Sullivan. OK, who was she kidding, she loved it. And it all made sense now. The little gifts of flowers, coffee, snacks, chocolate, random books, hard to find documentaries and foreign movies, and even a photo book of the Badlands in South Dakota after Chloe had told him about visiting there with her father and mother when Chloe had thought they were happy and would be forever. Oliver was wooing her. Gifts, dates, walks in the park, holding hands, and the kicker- perfect gentlemanly behavior.

But Chloe was ready for more, and she intended to make sure Oliver knew it. She checked her hair and makeup in the Daily Planet bathroom one more time before she was supposed to meet Oliver for their dinner date. He said he had something special planned, and Chloe hoped it was something romantic that would lead to something distinctly carnal later on.

CO-CO-CO

Desire was familiar to Oliver, something he understood well. But he couldn't remember another woman making him feel like this. Chloe was in his arms, her hands curled around his neck, pulling him closer as her hips pressed against him temptingly. Their height difference meant that if he was standing upright she had to stretch up to kiss him, making her body a taut curve against him. The soft crush of their lips, mirrored by the compression of her breasts against his chest, was making him want more and more of her. Desire swept through him, wiping away conscious thought beyond wanting her.

Ordinarily if he felt desire, he followed through on it. Ordinarily, he'd take her to bed. But this wasn't ordinary desire, it was raw, overwhelming, completely all encompassing, and even more than he'd expected. And she wasn't ordinary either. She was Chloe, his partner, his best friend, the woman he was in love with. Special.

He was determined to let her come to him. He acknowledged that he'd pushed her along into a relationship faster that she would have gone on her own, but advancing their physical relationship had to be her choice. So pushing forward didn't seem to be an option. Pushing her into the wall of her apartment, pushing his body against hers. Pushing her clothes aside, pushing their physical limits all night long.

Oliver gathers his will, forcing his body to bend to the discipline of his mind, and loosens his arms, expecting her to ease back from him, but she doesn't. Chloe feels Oliver drawing back before his lips even leave hers and determination flares strongly within her, mixing with the heat of desire the he aroused so easily in her blood.

He doesn't really back away, just lifts his head, easing the tension in his arms. But she knows what comes next. A few chase kisses, a promising smile and a murmured good-night then he'll walk out her door. But this time Chloe isn't letting him go without a fight. He'd waited for her to decide. Maybe he was waiting for her to signal that she was ready for more. After tonight she doesn't think he'll have any doubts about what she wants.

Instead of separating from him she presses her body into his, her hands sliding under the waistband of his shirt to feel the muscled plain of his abdomen before slipping around to his back. She lifts up on her toes, giving herself perfect access to his neck which she nips at lightly. Simultaneously she slides her hands down to skim over his butt. She's not quite brave enough yet to grab it, but she can certainly touch since he seems only too happy to let his hands roam over her backside. She feels the tension return to his arms, his hands sliding down to cup her bottom, mirroring her own touch, grasping her firmly and using his hold to press her against him. She pulls back slightly so she can see his face as her hands move up his chest inside his jacket pushing it off his shoulders. Oliver shrugs to allow it to fall to the floor, his watchful gaze laser focused on her face, mesmerized by her intent expression.

Having gotten rid of one barrier between them, she trails a hand up to curl behind his neck drawing him back for another kiss. Their mouths meet, a slide of lips and tongue. Withdrawing just a bit, Chloe drags her teeth over his lower lip and suddenly Oliver is a burst of motion. His hands, which had returned to their position on her ass, firm and lift, dragging her legs up and out to curl around his waist as he settles his mouth over hers diving into a breath stealing kiss. He turns with her in his arms, pressing her into the wall, grinding his hips against her, letting her feel his desire and making it clear where this was going if she continued.

"Chloe." His voice is a deep rumble.

"Bedroom, Oliver. Now." His dark eyes trace over her face and she squeezes her limbs around him, answering his unspoken question. She's sure. Her hand slides along his jaw, a gentle caress that speaks of trust and affection, not the heat of desire. Oliver slants his mouth against hers, allowing himself to pour his need into the embrace.

Hitching her up higher against him, Oliver strides past the half wall that separates her bedroom from the small apartment's living area, his hold on her shifting so he can lay her down on the bed without dropping her or falling down on top of her. Her hands push impatiently at his shirt, bunching it up under his arms. Oliver pulls it over his head easily, tossing it aside before kneeling on the bed next to Chloe. Her dress follows, his hands sliding up her thighs, gathering fabric and sending her nerve endings into a frenzy as he works his way upwards. His hands glide over her stomach, but skip her breasts, and she raises her hands over his head to assist him, her eyes refocusing on him once the fabric passes over her face. His dark eyes make a sweeping tour of her body, full firm breasts encased in black lace, softly rounded belly, the enticing curve of her small waist flaring to hips, matching panties and the pale length of her legs, knees currently bent to hug his hips as he rests over her. "Beautiful."

Chloe smiles, her last bit of nervousness fading, and she pulls him back down to her, their mouths meeting hungrily.

From somewhere in her apartment, his phone rings and they both ignore it. Oliver lowers his body to press against hers, fitting his hips neatly in the cradle of her pelvis, careful to keep a portion of his weight off of her smaller form. Her hands slide up his back, appreciating the firmness of his muscles, squeezing and dragging her short nails over the broadness of his shoulders. Oliver flips them over so she is sitting astride him, his hands sliding up to cup and kneed her lace covered breasts. Chloe arches into his touch before reaching back to unclasp her bra. Her hands falter when her phone rings. Chloe pulls back from Oliver, breathless and flushed. Her head turns to where the ringing is coming from. "Should we…"

"They'll call back if it's important," Oliver cuts her off, drawing her mouth back to his, sliding the straps of her bra off her shoulders and unsnapping the back clasp himself. The bra slips down her arms, leaving her chest bare. "Absolutely beautiful," he murmurs. His hands close over her hips, keeping her steady in her perch atop of him while tilting her back slightly so his mouth has easy access to the twin pale globes of flesh. His mouth closes over one nipple and Chloe hears a stream of sound spill from her own lips, no real words just small noises of appreciation and desire. Oliver shifts his mouth to her other breast, flipping them back over easily so she is beneath him again. His mouth works her breast, one hand cupping and kneading it's twin, the calluses on his fingers a delicious sensation against her tender, sensitive skin. Her hips rock up against him and she locks her legs around his waist, using the leverage to rub herself against him more insistently.

"Oliver, please…"

When both their phones ring again Oliver groans and lowers his head to rest in the valley between her breasts. "Fuck," he complains. Chloe tries to calm down, each breath shuddering in and out of her lungs, as her body screams its own demands. "We will finish this," he drops a gentle kiss onto one breast, then the other, then her mouth before he pushes himself up and off of her.

He walks back into her living room, fishing his phone out of his jacket pocket. Pressing the button to redial the last missed call, he walks back to Chloe's bedroom to find her sitting on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest to cover her nakedness. Her hair is tousled by his hands, her lips slightly swollen and pink, with flushed skin extended from her cheeks down her chest.

Victor picks up on the other end of the call. "Oliver."

"This had better be important Vic," Oliver says in a threatening tone.

"Bart got himself arrested in Keystone."

"Fuck." Oliver rakes a frustrated hand through his hair and Chloe watches the play of muscles in his torso and arms. He listens for a minute, replying affirmatively to something Victor says, then hangs up. "Bart's in jail."

"You have to go," she says. She knows he does. As disappointed as she is, she knows that she would go too, if there were no one else.

Oliver nods, then stalks towards her bed, his hand jerking the pillow away from her, causing her to squeal in protest before his mouth silences her. He presses her back into the bed in one smooth movement her breasts rubbing against his bare chest, the contrast of her softness against his harder flesh appreciated by both of them.

Pulling back Oliver sits on the bed beside her, looking down at her nearly nude form. Chloe reaches for a throw blanket to cover herself, but Oliver captures her hand and lifts it to his mouth for a knightly kiss. "No, let me look. I want to make sure I remember you perfectly. That way I'll come back that much faster." Chloe isn't completely comfortable letting him just stare at her, so she sits up and kisses him instead.

Oliver gathers her into his lap, then lifts and sets her aside just as quickly. "Keep that up and I'll never leave," he says with his voice pitched low. With jerky movements, filled with frustrated desire, he pulls his shirt back on and with one last longing look at Chloe he leaves.

CO-CO-CO

Sitting at her desk in the Daily Planet basement, Chloe looks at Clark hopefully as he reappears for the third time that morning. He'd been racing out each time he thought of somewhere new to look for Lana, but had no luck so far.

"It'll be OK Clark, she must have a good reason."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Clark asks, his voice full of worry and doubts.

"She must have her reasons," Chloe says, though she doesn't really believe her own words. "Maybe she thought she'd be back before you started to worry."

Chloe cringes as she sees her words have the opposite of her intended effect on Clark. "You think something happened. I have to find her."

He stands up and Chloe tries to stop him, but he strides off, then a breeze fills the room and Chloe knows he is long gone. "Damnit."

Lois reappears. "What's wrong cuz? Oliver sent you the wrong coffee?" She nods meaningfully at the cup of fresh coffee on Chloe's desk that was just delivered from her favorite café.

"No. Clark still hasn't heard from Lana."

Lois's nostrils flare and Chloe can see her bite back a retort. She sighs deeply, sounding annoyed. "Anything I can do to help?" Lois offers despite her misgivings.

"No." Chloe considers Lois's unexpected offer. "But maybe there is something I can do." Chloe gathers up her purse, phone, coffee, and a notepad then walks towards the stairs. She pauses, turns back to Lois, takes a few indecisive steps in that direction then pauses again.

"Problem?" Lois asks with a serious expression.

"No. But there could be. Though I doubt it. But still better to be safe than sorry."

Lois laughs. "Whoa. Stop. Breathe. You're sounding like me. Now tell me what you can't decide if you should tell me or not."

Chloe shakes her head. "I'm going to go see Lex. If I'm not back in an hour…"

"Call Ollie?" Lois says teasingly.

Chloe squishes her lips to the side in an expression that says 'not a good idea.' "Um. No. Maybe in this case call Clark."

"What's Smallville gonna do? Turn his baby blues on Baldy and hope that works?" Chloe smiles. "Maybe those two were closer than I thought." Lois says suggestively.

"Just call Clark if I'm not back."

"Fine. But I'm calling him in exactly 60 minutes. Got that baby cuz? And don't think I didn't notice that a certain blonde hero was your first choice, though due to the obvious overreaction you'd get from him due to his own issues with Lex and the fact that he's a jealous freak when it comes you you… you're going with Brawny Lumberjack as your go to guy."

Chloe doesn't answer and walks briskly towards the stairs. Lois waits a few seconds then frowns. "Whatever." She races up the stairs after Chloe and follows her cousin the few blocks to LuthorCorp's headquarters, positioning herself so she can see the entrance to the building and the garage. No way was Lex Luthor kidnapping Chloe again. Lois had had to use all her military contacts to track Chloe down to Black Creek when Lex had taken her before.

From her vantage point Lois notices a familiar dark haired figure. She peers closer. "Shit Chlo. You certainly know how to find trouble," Lois mutters to herself as she recognizes Davis Bloom.

CO-CO-CO

Inside LuthorCorp, Chloe is somewhat surprised to be allowed up to the executive offices so easily. She watches the security guard nod at her as she waits for the elevator, and wonders when she was last there. Lex had managed to shut Lionel out again, taking control of LuthorCorp when he'd returned from the Arctic. Chloe didn't know what Lionel had been up to since then. Clark said he wasn't a threat anymore, but also that they shouldn't trust either Luthor.

The elevator lets Chloe out on the 49th floor and she takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. "Into the belly of the beast," she says under her breath.

She walks towards the receptionist's desk, smiling brightly. "Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan, I was hoping to speak to Lex," Chloe injects confidence into her tone and manner.

The woman, a tall brunette so typical of Lex, returns her smile, although without the warmth. "Of course Ms. Sullivan. Mr. Luthor is expecting you."

Chloe feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she smiles despite her increasing apprehension and follows the svelte receptionist to Lex's office. Chloe enters to find Lex sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop. He glances up as Chloe enters, no expression on his face. He closes his laptop and stands up.

"Chloe. What an unexpected surprise," Lex says without inflection.

The receptionist simpers at him. "Do you need anything else Mr. Luthor?"

"No." Lex says without glancing at his employee. Her already brittle smile falters and she leaves quickly, the office door closing behind her.

"Lex," Chloe greets him briefly. "Your receptionist said I was expected so I doubt, very much, that you're surprised to see me."

He stands up to move around his desk, waving her towards a seat. She comes further into the office, but doesn't sit. She doesn't want him towering over her. "An unexpected pleasure then." His eyes trace over her outfit quickly, taking in the pencil skirt that shows off her full hips and narrow waist, as well as the silk three-quarter sleeve button up blouse. Chloe suddenly wishes that she'd fastened another button or two, but manages to prevent herself from squirming under his regard. She knew he was just doing it to throw her off. Lex had never been interested in her sexually.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" she says with some temper showing through in her voice.

Lex smiles briefly one eyebrow lifting, his eyes still trained on her. "By all means." He waves his hand as if to say she has the floor.

"Lana's missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Lex appears very relaxed as he walks to the wet bar on the far side of his office, pouring two drinks. "I hardly concern myself with the daily comings and goings of my ex-wives."

"No, I suppose you don't need to since your first two wives are either dead or in jail."

He comes back towards her, holding out the drink he'd poured for her, sitting casually on the front edge of his desk. "I believe Helen is still listed as missing," he says disinterestedly.

Chloe takes the glass but doesn't drink. "And now, so is Lana." Lex takes a sip and looks at her, but doesn't reply immediately.

"I'd have thought you had enough on your plate with your own love life to spend time worrying about Clark and Lana. I guess old habits die hard."

"Clark and Lana are my friends. I worry because I care."

"They are hardly worthy of your concern, but I suppose you have a history of bad decisions when it comes to personal relationships. Take Queen for example. Is he a friend? Or what do you call it to justify his treatment of you?"

Chloe frowns, not having thought about the fact that if Lex was having her followed he would be privy to her developing relationship with his old boyhood schoolmate and current business rival. "I don't know what you're talking about. Oliver is a perfect gentleman. And I'm not here to talk about me or Oliver. Have you seen Lana? Did you take her?"

"I'll answer your question," he pause and Chloe waits for the condition. "If you answer mine."

Chloe frowns. "Oliver? We're…" she pauses and frowns. "Friends. Dating. What does it matter?" she asks in frustration.

"He keeps you tucked away in his private little love nest for months, and it doesn't matter? I had hoped you thought higher of yourself Chloe. Or maybe you never got over being the unwanted third wheel in the Clark/Lana saga."

"Careful Lex, that sounds like bitterness. You're showing your soft underbelly."

His expression hardens for a moment. "I made a mistake of judgment in assuming Lana had more worth than she turned out to. " He stands up and steps closer to her, pushing into her personal space, the scent of his expensive aftershave filling her nose. "Perhaps I can be forgiven a fleeting weakness, since it was born of a human need to form connections." His closeness makes it necessary for Chloe to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. "My…underbelly remains rock hard and impenetrable. But thank you for your concern," his tone is faintly mocking.

"Where is Lana?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"You haven't answered my question to my satisfaction yet."

Chloe's temper shows on her face and the display earns a slight smile from Lex, even as she gives in to her instinct for self-preservation and backs away from him. "Love nest? I don't know what you're talking about."

His face resumes it's normal bored impassiveness. "A somewhat rundown building at 1500 Euclid."

Chloe's face goes blank. That address was to the building next door to the Watchtower. There were four ways the Justice League members could enter Watchtower: through two entrances into the actual Watchtower building, and through two tunnels in the basement that fed in from the building next door and from a second building a block away. Downtown Metropolis was riddled with subterranean tunnels, from the days when steam and coal had heated the old city. Oliver had taken advantage of the abandoned tunnel system to build in secret entrances and exits from his residence and Watchtower.

Chloe and Oliver both used the entrance from the building next door regularly. And Lex had been watching one or both of them and had drawn his own conclusions.

She smiles easily at Lex, everything about her demeanor aimed at one goal: to make him think there was nothing more to her frequent visits to the building than he'd already assumed. "The media loves Oliver. He was named People magazine's Sexist Man Alive and the country's number one bachelor twice already, right?" She smiles as if Oliver's physical appearance was a matter of pride for her. "The paparazzi follow him semi-regularly, even here in Metropolis. I have no interest in being on the cover of The Buzz or any other rag. How would I do my job if everyone I met recognized me?" she asks logically. Lex regards her coolly. "Now it's your turn. Where's Lana?" Chloe asks in a deadly serious tone.

Lex's voice betrays nothing when he finally responds. "She was trying to meddle in my business. I sent her on a wild goose chase. If she was foolish enough to follow the obvious clues I left for her, that's her choice."

Chloe reads his face to see if there is any hint he's lying. She can't tell. "Where did you send her?"

Lex moves towards Chloe again, taking her arm lightly and escorting her to the door. "If she wanted you or Clark to know, don't you think she would have told you before she left?" He opens the door for her and continues walking her out to the elevator. As the doors slide open, he tilts his head to look down at her. "A friendly piece of advice, let's say for old times' sake, don't waste time worrying about Lana, Chloe. She wouldn't do the same for you."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver calls that night to relay that all charges against Bart had been dropped, but unfortunately Oliver was obligated to attend a trade agreement meeting in the Russia. Oliver was scheduled to speak about increasing energy demands resulting from emerging markets in third world countries and how that demand could be met using green technologies.

"Is Bart OK?" Chloe asks to mask her disappointment in Oliver's continued absence.

"Physically he's fine. Though it was a close call when I got here to find out he was arrested for fighting at a house party," Oliver says severely. "He's not so happy with me right now. I told him his bail is coming out of his pay and he's to stay out of Keystone and out of trouble until I say differently."

Chloe smiles. "Aww, that's sweet."

Oliver wants to argue that it's smart, not sweet, but knows that Chloe means it in a good way. "I miss you Sidekick."

Chloe feels a thrill pass over her skin at his words. "Then you'll have to come back soon." She doesn't say she misses him and she doesn't call Metropolis home. She might be willing to take a chance on him, but she's determined to keep her eyes wide open.

CO-CO-CO

AN- so close…

Words 5213


	20. Chapter 20

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, resuming her life at the DP, Isis, and as part-time Watchtower, but she's changed. Determined to change her life, and get over a newly discovered unrequited love for Oliver she moves to the city and keeps everyone at a distance- especially Oliver. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe determines to protect Lois from being the odd man out in that threesome. Oliver plots to protect Chloe from Lex finding out about her ability. Chloe continues to get in trouble, putting herself in danger, and Oliver has a serious problem with it. Tess finds out about Lex implanting her with the camera, leading her to make an offer to Oliver. Chloe has yet another close encounter and a date, both events frazzle Oliver's nerves and he's losing patience with Hal's plan. Davis visits Chloe to tell her he's leaving town for awhile. Chloe sees Oliver with Tess and gets jealous and protective. And when Chloe goes into Suicide Slums despite Oliver's demand that she not, they fight and finally kiss. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide their future. Lois continues to meddle (with the best intentions, of course). Chloe asks for more time to work things out, and Oliver agrees to go slow. A trip to Star City reveals the Queens' involvement in Veritas. A mission goes poorly, and Chloe and Oliver are officially dating. Lana goes missing, Lois has a breakup, and Chloe and Oliver make it to the bedroom, but are rudely interrupted. _

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Three days later Chloe finds herself tied to another chair in another warehouse, this one out by the airport. She wiggles around, trying to get the bindings to give a little, but the crooks she and Lois had been following knew what they were doing. Plastic zip ties hold each of her wrists and ankles tight enough to the chair to cut off circulation and press painfully into her skin. A blindfold covers her eyes and blinds her to any items she could use to her aid. More worrying was the fact that Lois wasn't in the room with her.

As soon as they'd been discovered on the roof of the warehouse they were currently being held in Lois had claimed that Chloe didn't know anything and the men, who were part of an identity theft ring, took Lois with them after tying Chloe so securely to a chair.

Chloe wiggles again and winces as the hard plastic tie on her wrist pinches the thin skin there. She had already tried calling for Clark but he was still hunting for Lana all over the world, anywhere where Lex had offices or had previously had facilities before Oliver's team destroyed them. Wherever he was now, he was clearly out of range for Chloe's call for help. "Damn, damn, damn," Chloe keeps calm, but is worried for Lois. "Where are you Lo?"

CO-CO-CO

Time passes and the circulation to Chloe's arms and legs cuts off. She tries to squirm around but the more she moves the more the zip ties cut into her skin. They'd left her alone for awhile now and Chloe is beginning to go crazy.

The door bursts open and Chloe struggles to keep from showing her fear. Her heart races as silence once again fills the room. Finally she hears movement as at least one person moves towards her, his or her body heat reaching her as they stand closely over her. The smell of leather and something else indefinable, fill her nose and Chloe breathes a sigh of relief. _Oliver_.

But as the silence continues, she feels doubt set in. "Who's there?" she calls out, trying to sound unafraid.

Oliver, dressed in his leathers, looks down at her, his inspection already revealing that besides a few bruises and small cuts at her wrists and ankles she appears unhurt. He kneels at her feet cutting the ties binding her ankles.

"Arrow?" she whispers, her voice barely audible.

His face contorts, the fear in her tone triggering his barely repressed rage. He opens his mouth to answer but closes it as Vic's voice in his ear says that all the guards have been neutralized, Impulse has Lois and MPD is en route. "Meet you back at base." Victor says.

Oliver rubs her ankles, his hands running up her calves, squeezing lightly as they ascend.

"Say something," her voice begs, a bit of fear in it. She's 99 percent sure the person freeing her, the person touching her, is Oliver. But that one percent is enough to have her breathing heavily in fear. Whoever it is, is positioned between her legs and considering that she was wearing one of her habitual skirts that day, she's still blindfolded and her hands hadn't been freed, she feels extremely vulnerable.

Oliver's hands tighten on her thighs, his long fingers pressed under the fabric of her khaki linen skirt, giving her a firm squeeze, his thumbs triggering tremors as they press into her inner thighs. He leans in closer to her, the leather rim of his hood brushing her cheek. "We're going to have a talk, Sidekick, real soon, about your inability to follow basic safety protocols."

Her heart that had been pounding with fear as the unknown person's hands trailed up her thighs, flutters for an entirely different reason as his voice fills her ears. The abrupt switch from fear to relief, leaves her feeling weak and lightheaded. His lips descend to hers quickly, a hard press that leaves her feeling even weaker.

"Lois?" Chloe questions, her voice soft and quavering.

"Impulse has her." His words fill her with relief and Chloe feels like a wet noodle.

Oliver leans forward and captures her mouth in another hard kiss, her lips opening under his to allow entrance, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. The kiss is possessive, dominating, full of the emotions he'd been hiding from her for months, now heightened all the more by the fear he'd felt since he'd returned to Metropolis and not been able to find her or Lois and Clark. Chloe gives into him, to the kiss, his passion overtaking all her senses, wiping her brain clear of thoughts beyond wanting more of him. His fingers slide into her hair, the leather of his partial gloves catching on the fine strands, holding her firmly against him. The kiss only lasts seconds, kept short by the need to get out before the cops arrive.

The hand at the back of her head tugs at the knot on the blindfold, and it falls loose letting her see him for the first time since he'd entered the room. "Can you walk?" he questions gruffly, as he finally cuts the ties on her wrists.

She shakes her head. "My legs are asleep." His hands go back to her thighs, kneading the supple flesh until the blood returns, painful needles of sensation marking its flow. Moving down her legs he continues squeezing her muscles, forcing circulation to come back. Her skin heats up, his nearness and position kneeling between her legs triggering a different response in her body as his breath wafts over her neck, scrambling her thoughts, leaving only the curl of desire running through her veins, her stomach twisting with anticipation.

Chloe rubs her own wrists, feeling the smear of dried blood from where the ties had cut her. When feeling returns to her hands she grasps Oliver's biceps, looking at him gratefully. His hands slide back upwards, traveling over her calves, knees, and thighs to cup her bottom, jerking her towards him so her body is pressed against his. Oliver's mouth dips down to press a kiss to her collarbone and Chloe feels her skin heat up, suddenly too warm as she avoiding looking at him, knowing she won't be able to see his eyes, but that he'll be able to read every emotion in her face. "Yeah, OK, I think I'm good now," she squeaks.

Oliver smirks, releasing his hold on her before standing up and extending a hand for her to take, leading her out of the facility quickly.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver takes Chloe back to the Clock Tower, entering through another underground entrance. Chloe hugs him tightly from the back of his green Ducati, as he expertly guides them down into the old steam pipe tunnels that link into his private garage. Parking the bike, he helps her dismount, watching her skirt rise higher as she slides her leg over the seat. His hands settle at her waist to steady her then slip down her curves, squeezing her hips gratuitously, but helping her push her skirt back into a more modest position. Not for the first time that day she wishes she'd worn pants.

Oliver hides the bike in its normal spot, a steel storage locker, and takes firm hold of Chloe's hand as he leads her towards the elevator. He hadn't spoken a word to her since they'd left the airplane hangar.

Inside his private elevator, Chloe turns to him, her tolerance for his domineering actions at an end. "I need to go home, I have to call Lois…"

He pushes in the code for the elevator to begin it's assent, his other hand digging his cell phone out of his suit and hitting a few buttons before he hands it to Chloe. She glares at him, but takes the phone as the call connects and Lois's voice spills out. "That was an exciting lunch, huh, cuz? Vic here says you're not hurt, and I'm fine, so we're all good and I'm going to have an awesome story in tomorrow's paper. Minus Ollie and his band of merry men, of course. Talk to you later. I owe you. Bye!"

The elevator arrives at the top floor and once again Oliver takes Chloe's hand and wordlessly leads her inside. His hand is soft on hers but when she tries to tug herself free he resists, his much stronger and larger hand not giving up its prize. He pulls her straight through the loft to the stairs leading to the upstairs bedrooms. Chloe again tries to free her hand, but is unsuccessful and has to scramble to keep her feet under her as she nearly trips on the first step.

"Oliver…" her tone is more than enough to convey her annoyance.

He twists around to face her, releasing her hand only to wrap a firm arm around her back, practically carrying her up the remaining stairs. Chloe's mouth opens as she huffs in a deep breath, ready to convey her opinion about his current behavior, but loses her nerve as he continues dragging her towards his bedroom. Her stomach tightens and flips over, desire rising up despite her aggravation.

She's too unsettled to argue as he continues through his room to the en suite bathroom. His bathroom is practically as large as her bedroom, but the space feels small as strong emotions continue to roll off Oliver and Chloe becomes hyper aware of his physical presence. He's ten inches taller than her, larger, stronger, and his current silence and forceful actions left her feeling vulnerable again. She vaguely feels like she should apologize, but keeps her mouth shut. He didn't ask her permission before going on missions, she rationalized. She was an independent operator.

He pushes back his hood, a quick flick of his wrist taking the glasses off too. Setting them none too gently down on wide counter, he lifts her up by her hips and settles her onto the cool marble as well.

"What…" her voice sounds weak and jittery, and Chloe takes a deep breath and tries again. "What are you doing?" He doesn't answer her, but she at least has the satisfaction that her voice sounded somewhat normal and not a strangled squeak of desire and uncertainty.

He grabs a box of first aid supplies from a cabinet and begins to clean the small cuts on her wrists. Her face softens at his gentle touch and clear concern, but her words are in direct contrast to her affectionate expression. "You're really starting to piss me off Oliver."

That earns her a disbelieving stare, his dark brown eyes boring into her. A muscle in his jaw ticks, but he maintains his silence. Rubbing some antiseptic ointment onto wrists he steps back to hook a hand under her knee, lifting leg up. Oliver props her foot onto his green leather clad thigh, slipping her shoe off then seeing to the small cuts and abraded skin on that ankle. As he repeats the procedure for her other ankle, Chloe forces herself to be quiet.

Satisfied that her small wounds are tended too, Oliver captures her face between both his hands and leans in for a kiss. His lips sweep over hers, expecting no resistance and finding none as her mouth opens to him. His tongue dips into the warm cavern of her mouth, tantalizing her. There is no finesse in the kiss, no demonstration of his skill, only desire, possession, and demand. Chloe doesn't surrender to him, her tongue dueling with his as her hands grasp onto his wrists for support. She's not able to press her body to his in their current position with his arms holding her in place, but the only thought in her head is her need to be closer to him. She moans low in her throat, not caring about control or who has it any longer, only wanting him to touch her, but his hands remain on her face, keeping her captive for the kiss which seems never ending.

Rationally Chloe knows she can breath, even with his mouth attached to hers, but functionally she can't seem to get enough air into her lungs. Her whole body is lit up with desire, heat pouring off her as she again tries to edge closer to him one of her feet wrapping around his thigh.

Oliver breaks the kiss, giving her a look full of strong emotion, before he releases her and strides out of the room. Uncertainly and doubt fills Chloe as he leaves her perched on his bathroom counter. Her muddled brain can barely process a complete thought, each more chaotic and insecure than the last. Why did he stop? Where did he go? Was he angry with her? Did he want her to leave?

Chloe walks slowly to the doorway, not seeing him in the large Spartan space of his bedroom. She steps out of the doorway, her face reflecting her feelings of vulnerability. Oliver emerges from his closet, completely naked and marches straight to her. Chloe's eyes widen as she takes in his appearance: golden skin, rippling muscles, the beginnings of an erection and a tense expression screaming that he was barely in control of his emotions.

One long arm wraps around her back, jerking her against him and Chloe scrambles to shift gears, relief and anticipation pushing away any uncertainty she'd had. Her hands grip his shoulders, holding him close as he buries his face in her neck. He kisses a path down to her collarbone, pausing there to slide his tongue over the delicate jut of bone, before continuing his descent. His mouth travels along the upper curves of her breasts before growing frustrated with her shirt blocking his progress. He releases her only long enough to yank her thin black sweater over her head, groaning when he finds another layer underneath it. He growls low in his throat as his hands slide up the silky camisole to skim over her breasts before dropping back to her waist to lift the second shirt free of her body.

Chloe barely has time to lower his arms before Oliver is pushing her bra off her shoulders, his quick hands already having undone the clasp. Wrapping his arms tightly around her he dips his head down to capture her mouth, his tongue parting her soft lips. Her bare breasts press against his firmly muscled chest, the hardened tips points of intense sensation as she shifts against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, one of her hands sliding into his crisp blonde hair.

He loosens his hold on her but keeps her lips engaged with his, one hand rising to test the weight of her full breast, his thumb tracing agonizingly slow circles around the dusky pink nub. Chloe gasps and arches her back, pressing her breast more fully into his hand, wanting more. She gasps in much needed air as his torturous mouth moves down, kissing a path along the column of her neck. His erection is pressing against her stomach and her own arousal is demanding that they hurry up. Trying to convey that thought to him, she cups his hard length with one soft hand, giving him a teasing squeeze.

Oliver's mouth has almost reached her breast, when her touch freezes him in place. She slides her hand up and down his smooth shaft a few times, smiling with satisfaction at the look of intense pleasure on his face. "Ollie," her voice manages to be both soft and demanding at the same time.

His gaze sharpens, focusing on her face and she smiles as he kisses her again, but her lips quickly turn down into a pout as he tugs her hands away from his body, raising them high above her head, pressing her back against the wall. Chloe breaths rapidly, the coolness of the wall in stark contrast to the heat of her skin. Transferring both her hands into one of his, he looks down the taut curve of her body as the forced position stretches her before him. Her breasts are raised high on her chest wall, her skirt pushed part way up softly parted legs.

His hand skims over the curve of her waist and hip, as his mouth moves directly to capture one nipple, flicking his tongue over the hardened tip, causing Chloe to shudder and let loose a primitive moan from deep in her chest. She winds one of her legs around his thigh, needing more contact, more of him. "Ollie please…" she begs.

He shifts to her other breast, suckling at the silky soft mound, the pressure both pleasure and punishment for Chloe as her arousal claws at her demanding so much more, while Oliver's hold on her didn't allow her much freedom to achieve that. She angles her hips against him, rubbing her center over his thigh, trying to create some friction where she needs it. "Please…" she says again, the word spilling out unconsciously.

Oliver hears her and finally reacts, releasing his hold on her, both his hands move to her hips. One hand slides under her skirt, slipping up her thigh to cup her butt and lift her against him, pressing his erection directly against her soft center. Oliver groans at the moisture he can feel there, dampening her panties, but he doesn't release her breast, the vibration adding another level of sensation to Chloe's already overloaded nerve endings.

He thrusts his hips against her as his teeth drag over her nipple and Chloe moans again her hands finding purchase on his shoulders as she arches and grinds her body against him. "Oh God, please Ollie. More…" She feels like she's run a full marathon already, sweat coating her body as her lungs labor for each breath, but she's still so far from the finish line her desperation blots out every other thought.

She rocks her hips against him again, as hard as she can using the leverage that her legs give her from their position wrapped firmly around his hips. The friction she is able to achieve as her breasts rub over his chest and her hips bump between him and the wall behind her as his larger form holds her aloft causes her to let loose a series of small whimpers. Oliver's hands move to the small of her back, taking control of her hips and pressing her rhythmically against him at the exact right angle to make her moan again as his hardness presses firmly against her clit. Oliver smirks, finally releasing her breast from his amorous mouth.

Oliver looks at Chloe, taking in her peaked breasts, flushed skin, and hazy eyes, knowing she was ready and he was pushing the limits of his control. He pops the enclosure on her skirt and slips the zipper down. His hands push at her thighs, setting her back on her feet. Wasting no time she pushes her skirt down her hips and Oliver's hands follow, slipping a small pair of cream lace panties down her legs as well. Standing back up, Oliver lifts her with one hand behind her knees and the other behind her back. Chloe smiles at him tremulously as he carries her to his bed. Now that the moment was finally there, she felt the anxiety of their first time wash over her. Oliver lays her down on the bed gently, sitting beside her to brush his hand over her cheek, then continuing down her body. His light touch skims down her neck then over her breast, only pausing briefly to flick her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Chloe's muscles quiver under his touch as he trails a hand down her torso.

Chloe struggles to breath, thinking that maybe she'd be a bit less anxious if he'd say something, anything, but he hadn't spoken a word since he'd led her out of the warehouse. His hand was heading to an obvious conclusion, and Chloe parted her legs slightly in anticipation of his touch, but his hand flattens and rests on her lower abdomen, his eyes rising back up her prone body to meet hers. "So beautiful." He shakes his head, clearly holding back other words. Looking into the soft green of her eyes, he sees her uneasiness. "So fucking beautiful and you don't even know it."

He shifts to lie next to her, kissing her gently again and again as his hand finally slips between her legs, finding her wet arousal as his fingers move between her moist folds easily. Chloe's hands grip at his shoulder and neck firmly, grounding herself in him as intense waves of pleasure shoot though her as his deft fingers find and circle her clit. "God Ollie, please, I need…"

He cuts her off with another kiss, his tongue slipping between her lips briefly. "I know baby." Finally one of his fingers slips inside of her and Chloe's hips arch off the bed as a strangled gasp rips free from her mouth. "Jesus, Chloe, you're so tight," Oliver says in wonder. His finger moves in and out of her easily, aided by her intense arousal, and her inner muscles squeeze him lightly with each stroke. Eager himself, Oliver slips another finger into her stretching her lightly, enjoying the sounds of her soft moans of pleasure and whispered words of demand. He doubts she even knows that she's saying anything, her eyes screwed shut tightly as her head thrashes side to side on his pillow.

"Now, Ollie, please…I need you," she cries as she writhes under his touch. Oliver feels his body respond urgently to her declaration, wanting nothing more than to find the satisfaction he knew would come from burying himself in her body. Not wanting to hurt her at all, he slips a third finger into her, stretching her further. His muscles clench and his breathing is ragged as Chloe moans again, the sound tearing through the remaining bits of his self control. "Jesus Chloe, you're killing me," he groans.

With one last flick of his thumb over her clit, Oliver slips his fingers from her body and reaches for his nightstand drawer. Chloe's hand slides down his arm, not stopping him, but making him pause. "I'm on birth control if you…" she breaks off, her words having to fight for space with her labored breaths. "If you think…"

Oliver cuts her off with a hard kiss, positioning his body over hers, her legs widening easily to allow him to lie comfortably over her. Despite the driving urgency churning through his veins, Oliver pauses, his hand cupping her cheek softly. His thumb traces over her cheek bone, then across her lips. A thousand new nerve endings light up and Chloe is filled with desire and affection, her love for Oliver shining out of her eyes. Chloe's tongue slips out to swipe across his thumb as it drags her lower lip down.

Chloe's hands slid down his chest, feeling the play of muscles under her palms. She hitches her legs higher around his hips, one small hand grasping his hard length and positioning him at her entrance. She smiles at him, arching up to kiss him as he shifts his weight. "Oliver."

"Chloe." His eyes hold hers as he finally presses into her wet heat.

Chloe's mouth opens in a silent "oh" as her inner muscles flex and contract around him, struggling to adjust to his size. Arching her hips higher against him, he slides in farther and Chloe feels flash of discomfort. Chloe had only ever been with Jimmy, and their sex life had been satisfactory at best. Chloe didn't have enough experience to know if Oliver was above average in size, but he was certainly larger than Jimmy had been. She takes in a deep breath and releases it, forcing her body to relax.

Oliver pulls back and Chloe shakes with pleasure at the sensation. She smiles at him again, answering his tensely questioning look. When he slides back in she adjusts her legs around his waist, finding a more comfortable position. He presses a bit farther into her with each pass, until he is sheathed to the hilt inside her body. Oliver finally breaks eye contact with her, dipping his head down to kiss her deeply as his hips begin to thrust in earnest.

Her small whimpers fill his ears, causing him to thrust harder. "God Chloe. So good."

"Yeah."

His mouth moves from her lips to her throat to her breast then back to her mouth again as his hips keep up a steady rhythm. Chloe meets him thrust for thrust, her hands sliding from his neck over his shoulders to squeeze his biceps. Her orgasm hits her suddenly, all the tension from the moment Oliver had found her tied to a chair earlier that afternoon exploding in waves of pleasure.

Her body clamps down tightly on his, forcing a grunt of pleasure from him, joining her raspy cries of pleasure. Oliver stops, waiting of for her muscles to ease around him. Feeling her body go lax beneath him, Oliver claims her mouth in another messy kiss. He hikes her leg higher around his hip, and resumes thrusting. He picks up speed and force, driving his hips up into hers. Chloe refocuses on him with hazy eyes, still feeling the effects of her climax, sustained by his continued movements. She arches against him, feeling the tension begin to pool and build again.

"Ollie, don't stop. Please…" she pleads when she's coasting along the edge of her second orgasm.

"Come, Chloe. Come for me," he demands. Chloe clings to him, and cries out as his hand delves between their joined bodies to press insistently against her clit. It's all she needs to slip over the edge again, this time Oliver follows her, his grunt melding with her cry as both their bodies shudder with pleasure.

Oliver collapses down onto her, allowing himself a minute to rest there, pressed tightly against her before he rolls to the side, knowing he was too heavy to lie on her for long. Slipping his arm under her back, he tugs her boneless body into his side. As their breathing levels out, Oliver's hand coasts from her neck down to her bottom, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. Chloe wiggles into a more comfortable position against him, slinging one leg over his body.

The only thing she can think to say is 'I love you.' But since she's not ready to say it, she keeps quiet, placing one hand over his heart, feeling from the steady thumping that his heart rate had already fallen back to normal, while hers was definitely still elevated. Oliver's hand sweeps down her back again to settle over her curved bottom, squeezing softly, his fingers trailing over the crease where her bottom met her thigh.

Chloe jumps and giggles involuntarily. "Ticklish?" Oliver asks thickly.

Chloe tilts her head to see his face, her smile beaming light into his soul. "I guess."

He tickles her again and she shrieks and slaps her hand on his chest. Oliver captures her hand in his raising it to his mouth for a kiss then settling their joined hands back on his chest. "I think we can consider that a confirmation."

She grins and shakes her head at him. His eyes darken and he tugs her more firmly against him kissing her lightly.

"You scared me," he says softly as his lips skim over her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

He nods, his eyes still dark with shadows his expression utterly serious, accepting her words. "I'm glad you're OK, but we do need to work on you following some security protocols."

"Oliver, it was Lois's story, I didn't even know-"

He cuts her off with a hard, brief kiss. "I believe that. But you knew once you and Lois got to the airport. And you knew when you were creeping along the edge of the warehouse. Or were you on the roof? You knew then. And you know that Lois's plans have a way of blowing up in her face."

"But…"

"If Victor hadn't been able to hack into your cell phone carrier and use the GPS to track you… If the guys who tied you to a chair in a warehouse hangar that no one would have known to look for you in had been smart enough to turn off your phone… If we'd been even five minutes later, you and Lois could have been killed."

Chloe feels emotion rise up to choke her. "Oliver it's part of my job."

"Investigating is part of your job. Finding the truth is part of your job. Creeping along dark alleys and following leads that take you to isolated locations with guys with guys, is NOT part of your job," he argues.

Chloe tries to pull back from him, feeling tension replace the relaxed state their lovemaking had left her in. Oliver resists her attempt easily, pulling her back into his side, then rolling over and taking her with him so she is trapped underneath him. She pushes at his shoulders ineffectively, a look of extreme ire on her face. "I'm getting tired of your imitation of a caveman," Chloe glowers at him.

"Imagine how tired I am of the constant worrying. And this isn't caveman. This is me making sure you stay still long enough for us to have this conversation. Caveman would be hiring a bodyguard to follow you, or hiding GPS trackers in all your stuff so I can always find you when you get yourself into another stupid situation."

She opens her mouth again, but Oliver keeps going. "No one on my team goes anywhere without someone else knowing. You're a part of the team. And maybe I've been remiss in letting you slide on this issue, but that time has passed."

Chloe's mouth falls open. "I can't believe you're pulling the boss card right now." She gestures to their naked bodies and messed up bedding around them.

"Maybe not the best timing, but I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Chloe. I don't think you realize how much…" _I love you_, "how much you mean to me. To all of us. Think about that. Think about how Lois or Bart would feel if you got seriously hurt. Think about how I would feel." He can see from the flickering emotion on her face that his words are getting through to her. "Every time I go on patrol, I have a GPS tracker on me. You know that."

"You want me to just sit behind a desk…" she says defensively.

"You know that's not what I'm saying Chloe. At least I hope you know that." He looks hurt and Chloe feels her heart clench.

"I…I'm not going to apologize again. But maybe, _maybe_ I could be smarter about some things."

Oliver waits and realizes that that is all the concession he's going to get from her. He arches one eyebrow at her, annoyance and affection warring on his face. He leans down and kisses her, his mouth exploring hers with intoxicating thoroughness.

Chloe wraps her arms around his neck, keeping him in place. She squirms against him as his hand finds her breast again, his fingers toying with her sensitive nipple. She can feel his shaft hardening between her legs and grinds her hips against him. When he releases her mouth she smiles and kisses a path along his neck to his ear, biting his earlobe lightly and whispering to him. "Are we done fighting now? Have we moved onto the make up?"

He slides down her body to press open mouthed kisses to her breasts. "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

_AN-_

_This was a really long smut scene. And it took forever to write. Also writing it with Oliver mostly silent was interesting. Not sure this feels like a real chapter to me, but I'm posting it anyway…_

_Words 5,306_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, resuming her life at the DP, Isis, and as part-time Watchtower, but she's changed. Determined to change her life, and get over a newly discovered unrequited love for Oliver she moves to the city and keeps everyone at a distance- especially Oliver. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe continues to get in trouble, putting herself in danger, and Oliver has a serious problem with it. Tess finds out about Lex implanting her with the camera, leading her to make an offer to Oliver. And when Chloe goes into Suicide Slums despite Oliver's demand that she not, they fight and finally kiss. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess (who's working with Oliver against Lex) tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Lois continues to meddle (with the best intentions, of course). Chloe asks for more time to work things out, and Oliver agrees to go slow. A trip to Star City reveals the Queens' involvement in Veritas. A mission goes poorly putting Clark and Oliver at odds. Lois has a breakup, Lana goes missing, Chloe goes to Lex to ask about Lana, and Chloe and Oliver are officially dating. Chloe and Oliver have a long road to the bedroom, but finally make it there. _

**Chapter 21**

The first time Chloe wakes up, she's aware of two things. She's not at home and there is a heavy, warm weight draped over her waist. Realization is a split second behind. The intense warmth she can feel surrounding her is Oliver, his body pumping off heat that is keeping her deliciously warm and comfortable as they spooned together in his bed. The weight is his arm was slung over her waist, her back pressing against him. From the dim light streaming through Oliver's bedroom window she estimates that it's early evening. Stretching a bit to ease a slight ache that seems to encompass her whole body, she sighs. Oliver reacts in his sleep to her movement, his arm tightening around her tugging her back snugly into his body. His hand splays over her stomach before he settles back down into sleep. Chloe smiles softly and closes her eyes to join him in slumber.

The next time Chloe wakes up she is alone. The room is dark and Oliver's warmth is noticeably missing from the bed. She stretches and moans lightly as her muscles ache and the skin on her wrists and ankles pulls tight. Through the door she can hear the sounds of cupboards closing and the clank of dishes and utensils. Sitting up, Chloe looks around the dim room, lit only from the light spilling in from the partially open door, searching for her clothes. Seeing them on the floor near the bathroom, she slides out of bed and pulls on her panties. Picking up her beige linen skirt she sees a long smudge of dirt on the skirt and frowns. Not wanting to put back on dirty clothes, and not needing to since she didn't plan to leave right away, she sets it down on Oliver's dresser. Bending down she scoops up her two shirts and bra from the floor, a satisfied smile on her face as she recalls how they ended up there in the first place.

Pulling on just the light black sweater she goes into Oliver's bathroom. She grimaces playfully as she sees her reflection in the mirror. Mascara is smudged lightly under her eyes and her hair is sticking up all over. She brushes her hands through her hair and uses a tissue to wipe away the mascara. Feeling too good to be more critical of her appearance she flips off the light and exits the bedroom to seek out Oliver.

Chloe pads silently on bare feet down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. Oliver is on the phone leaning back on the counter wearing only black silk pajama pants. Chloe stops to appreciate the view, a soft smirk on her face as she blatantly runs her eyes over his muscled body. Seeing her he raises one eyebrow, an answering smirk on his face as his eyes run over her barely dressed form as well, not missing the fact that her sweater has lighter woven stripes which are transparent against her pale skin.

"I have to go," he pauses to listen to whoever is on the phone and his smile widens even as he shakes his head. "Yes Bart, I promise that Chloe is fine. And yes, I know Lois can be…" he pauses to listen again. "Bart, I'd be careful, Lois has a way of exacting revenge and Chloe loves her cousin. Not two women I'd suggest making angry." Chloe smiles at him, walking the rest of the way into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him and resting her chin on his chest to grin up at him. "No Bart you don't have to be Lois's personal taxi. And it's your own damn fault for giving her your number." Oliver's free hand roams down Chloe's back to palm her ass. "This conversation is over Bart. Let this be a lesson to you. Giving your number to every hot woman you meet can have unfortunate consequences." He hangs up without saying goodbye and sets the phone down, bringing his hand back up to cup her face.

"Hello Gorgeous," he says as his thumb strokes over her cheek.

"Hmm," she smiles. "Look who's talking." Her hands slide up his sides, enjoying the feel of his muscled torso. Oliver leans down to kiss her, his hand moving away from her face to slide down her chest. He unerringly finds her nipple through her shirt, flicking it lightly before his hand continues down to her hips. He squeezes a handful of her ass then slides his hand back up, pausing to retrace the curve of her waist before continuing up under her shirt, to cup her breast, kneading the ripe flesh lightly.

Chloe leans against him, her body melting into his fully as their tongues swirl around each other's. When he finally breaks the kiss, Chloe lays her head over his heart, staying in his arms as his hands continue to stroke her lightly. He can feel her smile and abandons her breast to tilt her face back up to his. Her eyes are gleaming and her lips are compressed to hold back her words.

"What?" he asks, his own expression light and happy. She shakes her head, biting her lip but he can see she is seconds away from laughter, whatever she was thinking was highly amusing to her. He narrows his eyes playfully and pinches her butt, causing her to jump, pressing her body tighter against his. He keeps her there with a firm hold at her waist. "What?" he demands.

Her smile breaks free and she tilts her head up at him. "Nothing. Just wondering if you consider yourself more of a boob or butt man?"

He smirks down at her shaking his head. He twists quickly, lifting her onto the counter and cupping both her breasts before sliding his hands around to grab hold of her ass. He pulls her into his body, her legs splaying around him comfortably. "Doesn't matter." His head dips down to nibble kisses across her exposed collarbone and neck.

"Why?" she questions, laughing lightly even as she feels arousal coil low in her stomach.

"Because _you_ have both and _I_ have you."

Her small hands cup around his jaw, her thumbs stroking the dimple in his chin. "So are you going to feed me actual food or are we just pretending?" she teases, nodding towards his kitchen island which he had set with plates, silverware, wine glasses and an bottle of wine opened to allow it to breathe.

"Food…which should be here any minute now."

"At risk of expanding your already overly large ego, I have to say, you might just be perfect."

He is saved from answering by a chime from his computer notifying them that the food had arrived.

CO-CO-CO

As soon as they finish dinner Oliver plucks Chloe off the bar stool chair she was sitting in and sets her on the kitchen island counter. Chloe feels a thrill of anticipation and a deeply feminine enjoyment that he was so much stronger and bigger than her making her feel small, feminine and delicate. He strips her clothes off without a fuss, and Chloe reaches out to tug on the tie of his pajama pants. She knew she couldn't rival Oliver for experience, but she wouldn't be a passive participant in their lovemaking. His pants slip to the floor and he steps out of them easily.

His hands skim up her thighs to pull her to the edge of the island. "I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight," Oliver says arrogantly.

"And if I was?" she replies easily as she wraps her legs around his waist and runs her hands up his chest, her fingers circling his nipples.

"Let me persuade you to my way of thinking," he murmurs as his hands cover her breasts, teasing her nipples.

"I think I could be persuaded," she gasps, arching into his touch. With her legs wrapped around him, she rubs her heated core against his straining erection with deadly precision. Oliver tenses his muscles, striving for control as pleasure washes over him, battering at his intention to take his time with her.

Chloe cups her hands around his neck drawing his mouth to hers for a kiss, then moves her mouth to his ear. "Ollie. In case you didn't notice, I don't need much foreplay right now." He can feel the truth of her statement, her wet folds rubbing over his erection temptingly. "You can impress me, _again_, later. For right now, I just need you." She continues rubbing against him insistently as her words tear away his better intentions. "Inside me."

Oliver is a very skillful and practiced lover, and he fully intends to give Chloe the benefit of his expertise, but not now, not this time, maybe not even the next few times. He can't focus enough to recall any particular moves, he can only feel and respond. His hands firm on her hips holding her in place as glides into her in one long thrust. A soft keening sound escapes Chloe as he slides home inside of her, then begins to move steadily in and out, drawing gasps of pleasure from her and a few grunts from him.

His hands hold her chest pressed firmly to his, his hips setting a quick rhythm. Chloe knows he's holding back, being gentle for her sake, but she doesn't want that. Her teeth nip at his neck before biting down harder on his shoulder. Oliver groans, losing his rhythm as pain and pleasure white out his mind. She sucks at the small wound, taking away the pain and he grunts her name. Giving up his last bit of control he plunges wildly into her, a hard hand at the small of her back jerking her forward to meet each of his thrusts. Her wild cries of pleasure tell him that she is enjoying his loss of control as much as he is.

CO-CO-CO

Lying in bed next to Chloe later, he smiles and strokes her back gently trying not to wake her but unable to resist touching the expanse of pale skin before him. He feels at ease for the first time in awhile. His relationship with Chloe wasn't exactly what he wanted it to be, but he thought they would get there. A few clichéd phrases pop into his mind. 'Life is a journey not a destination,' and 'Nothing worth having in life comes easy.'

Oliver couldn't say he had enjoyed each step of the journey with Chloe, and it certainly hadn't been easy. There had been good and bad moments. Her pushing him away for no apparent reason. He frowns as he recalls he still didn't know why she'd suddenly wanted little to do with him after her wedding. Waking up to find her near death on his chest. Realizing that somewhere along the line he'd fallen completely in love with his Sidekick, and then realizing that she was nowhere near to returning his feelings. Fumbling for weeks, trying to get closer to her, only to find himself categorized as a friend. He smiles as he recalls Hal's plan and Hal's mockery. Each startled look Chloe gave him as he began breaching her personal space, letting her know that he saw her. Their first kiss on the roof of a slum in Suicide Heights. Chloe's hasty retreat afterwards. Finally telling her point blank that he wanted a relationship with her, then waiting for her to work through her fears and come to him. But if all that had led to this moment, her sleeping in his bed, pressed close to his body, then the journey so far had been worth it. More than worth it.

Oliver wanted more, but he knew he shouldn't push her to get it. He had to give her time, prove himself to her, and let her figure things out for herself. He didn't know if he would be able to wait for long, but he was determined to try. Being with Chloe was the best thing he'd ever experienced. She was truly his partner in life. Oliver wanted to believe he was a good man, but he didn't feel quite worthy of her. Chloe had a purity of spirit that he could never hope to emulate. She probably deserved better than a spoiled playboy who had indulged his every whim for years. But Oliver was selfish enough to want to keep her. There was no one better in his eyes than Chloe. And while he might not be the best man for her, he vowed to love her the best that he could.

Oliver savors the moment, feeling ease, comfort, and intimacy. Oliver had had a lot of partners in his life, but rarely did they last more than a night or two, and of those Oliver had lingered in bed with only a few. Lois had always had somewhere to be, something to do. Mercy had started to put up defensive walls as soon as they'd returned to civilization. The rest Oliver had had no interest in laying about with them. There was no reason.

For Oliver sex had always been about fun, liking, warmth and friendship, but rarely intimacy. He'd learned to live within his own headspace since his parents had died. He'd always felt alone, even when surrounded by a crowd. He liked women, enjoyed their company, but only on a very few occasions had he allowed anything more than liking, desire and an easy friendship to develop. None of that was true for Chloe. Chloe was a unique experience for Oliver.

She had discovered his secret identity on her own, helped him, but never asked anything from him. Even the request for satellite data had been Clark's, though it was couched in a lie that it was for Chloe's article on Dark Thursday. She knew him, his secrets, what drove him. She had access to his life, to his money, his resources, and never had used them for anything selfish or for personal gain.

He smiles affectionately, recalling that she still acted awkwardly anytime he gave her a gift. Even something as small as a cup of coffee earned him a big smile, effusive thanks, and a general ill at ease regard.

Chloe was unique and Oliver was in love with her. He'd had to bite back the words several times that night. He'd never thought he was one of those people who declared their love during sex, but apparently with Chloe he was. Oliver considers that and decides he doesn't mind. He was comfortable with loving Chloe, accepted it completely. Now if only he could convince her of his love and that she loved him back.

Oliver sighs deeply, pushing the sheet down farther to reveal her cute rounded bare bottom and smiles. Chloe was a tough nut to crack, but as his hand slides over the tempting curve of her hip causing her to murmur his name in her sleep, Oliver knows that she's worth it.

CO-CO-CO

At the Daily Planet the next day Chloe has to contend with extreme sleepiness and a sense of euphoria that led to random uncontrollable smiling. That also meant she had to deal with Clark's suspicious and judgmental gazes about her sleepiness and smiling, Lois's knowing glances alternating with Lois's abject apologies, and Oliver's constant check ins. He asks if she's feeling alright, if her wrists hurt, and inquires none too subtly about her current stories and on and on.

The only dark spot on the day is that Lana is still missing and Chloe is worried. If Lex had merely sent her to an out of the way location to teach her a lesson and keep her occupied, she would have called by now. Clark comes back into the bullpen, sitting at his desk with an air of defeat and Chloe settles her hand on his shoulder. "It's only been a few days Clark. Maybe she just lost her phone. Or maybe Lex sent her somewhere without cell service," she tries to reassure him.

"I'm worried. It's been too long. And I'm sorry I was gone when you needed me," he says his voice heavy with guilt and concern.

"I'm fine," Chloe reassures him. "Really, a few cuts and bruises. Hardly a blip on the Chloe Sullivan radar." He smiles back at her wanly. "Clark, I-"

"Yeah Plaid-master, prince of primary colors, guy most in need of a shopping intervention, Chlo is fine. Super fine in Oliver's opinion," Lois interrupts with a mocking grin. She looks more concerned when she sees the marks on Chloe's wrists again, completely disregarding that she had a matching set and a black eye as a extra memento. "I really am sorry Chlo."

"No biggie Lo."

"Somehow I doubt Oliver is going to let me off the hook so easily," Lois says, then brightens up. "Not that he'll be able to resist the Lane charm for long," she states with characteristic overconfidence, then rubs her jaw which is slightly discolored and swollen.

Lois keeps rambling, Clark arguing with her half-heartedly, but Chloe is distracted. She smiles dreamily as she remembers Oliver giving her coffee in bed that morning as her wake up call. Coffee, naked Oliver, and morning sex. Chloe wasn't sure there had ever been a more perfect morning.

CO-CO-CO

At Queen Tower, Oliver is also smiling hazily as he looks out the window at the panoramic view of Metropolis including the Daily Planet.

Tess enters his office, the door banging against the wall and Oliver's secretary, Peggy, following closely on her heels. "Oliver. It's common curtsey to return calls. I know it must be hard for you, considering how many calls from your floozies that you duck, but business associates expect a little more prefessionalism."

Oliver spins in his chair to face his former lover, his happy smile fading quickly to a bland mask. "We're OK Peggy. Please hold my calls for…" he looks at Tess consideringly, "five minutes."

Tess looks annoyed, glaring at Oliver. "Where were you yesterday? We had an appointment."

"Something came up. You know how business is."

"What I know is that I'm putting my neck on the line for you, and you can't even return my calls," Tess complains.

Oliver looks bored and disinterested. "We're the only two here, so let's drop the false theatrics. You're not doing this for me. You're doing it to get even with Lex. And you went to work for him to get even with me, so let's not pretend that this is motivated by anything other than your own ego and self interest."

Tess's expression tightens. "Fine. I suppose this was a wasted trip then, since I have nothing to gain by telling you the whereabouts of Lana Luthor née Lang."

Oliver's expression tenses as he looks back at Tess. "This had better not be a ploy."

"Of course not Oliver. You'd make me out to be a monster," her smile is hard.

Oliver suffers through Tess's self aggrandizing version of the story, including how she'd attempted to dissuade Lana from pursuing any of Lex's projects but especially this one which was closely monitored by Lex himself.

"If that's true, then why am I just now hearing about this project?"

Tess shrugs off the question. "Lex has lots of projects, I can hardly relay information about all of them."

Oliver's jaw tightens. "Cut the crap Mercy. Where is Lana?"

A few minutes later Clark receives a call at the Daily Planet and with a speaking look at Chloe races out.

At Queen Industries' offices, Oliver drags Tess out of the building with him, easily lifting her cell phone off of her much to her annoyance. "I don't see why I have to go with you," she complains.

"You're coming because I don't trust you to be out of my sight."

Tess smirks. "If you want my company Oliver, all you have to do is say so," she flirts as she cozies up to his chest.

Oliver pushes her back forcefully, his dispassionate expression in stark contrast to her ardent one.

CO-CO-CO

In a small warehouse in Minneapolis, Lana is standing over a computer watching an animation of the Prometheus Suit. Dr. Groll is at her side, speaking concisely about the suit's capabilities. "This can't fall into Lex's hands doctor. I know you're aware of his darker nature. If Lex were to achieve this kind of power, we would all suffer."

Dr. Groll looks at the pretty young woman before him. "You've convinced me Mrs. Luthor." He appears troubled. "Some of the projects LuthorCorp is running are beyond the limits of what science should do. After World War II, rules were set to protect humanity from itself. The exploitation of people by these projects certainly qualifies as crimes against humanity in my books."

"It's Lang, but you can call me Lana." She smiles gently, her doe-eyed beauty and gentle tone of voice sooth the doctor's nerves. "Lex has no problem exploiting or killing anyone, as long as he gets what he wants."

"Are you sure we shouldn't just destroy the project?" he asks nervously.

"No. This suit has amazing promise. A hero to stand on the side of the innocent against monsters like Lex and his father." She smiles but her eyes are serious. "I have trained and learned discipline. You can trust me with your creation, Doctor. I will make you proud."

He nods and they turn back to the screens. "The process to implement the nanotechnology into the body is not a pleasant one, Ms. Lang, Lana."

"I can handle it," Lana says gravely.

Suddenly there is an explosion and Lex enters the room surrounded by several heavily armed men dressed all in black.

"Lana," Lex exclaims with sarcastic non-surprise. "I didn't expect you to get this far." He turns to the doctor who has gone pale as sweat beads on his forehead and upper lip. "And you Doctor. You were quite a talent, but I can't have people working for me that are willing to betray me for a pretty face and their ideals. And unfortunately for both of you, I don't leave loose ends."

The guards seize both Lana and the doctor. Lana glares at him, her eyes full of hate. "What are you going to do Lex? Kill me? Won't that look suspicious, your ex-wife showing up dead at a LuthorCorp facility?"

"This facility doesn't exist, for LuthorCorp or anyone else. And who said I was going to kill you?" he grabs her chin between his thumb and forefingers, forcing her head back. "Don't insult my intelligence Lana. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead, and no one, _no one_, would find the body." He releases her and steps back, his demeanor completely calm. "Unless I wanted them too. I suppose Chloe would miss you. And dear Aunt Nell. They'd feel bad. But, really, I'd be doing them a favor. Nell loves you. I suppose she'd miss you," he pauses again contemplatively. "Or is it that she'd miss living vicariously through you? I've always thought she saw you as only a projection of herself."

He shrugs, then continues. "But I'd be doing Chloe a favor. She'd never tell you, but you're a drain on her Lana. You take and take but you never give anything back. Not that she would blame you for it, you see Chloe is smart enough to know that you have nothing of value to offer her, but too kind to ever actually speak the brutal truth. But don't cry, you still have Clark," he smirks as the guards take the doctor out of the room and carry Lana back farther into the lab. "He's still blind enough to see you as the perfect untouched girl he knew when you were children. Or maybe not, maybe he's starting to see the cracks in your carefully crafted façade. I wonder how long it would be before he forgot about you."

Lana's eyes fill with tears. "No need to cry Lana. I'm not going to kill you. The truth is, you just don't matter enough to me to go through the effort."

"You're letting me go?" she sounds relieved, but also angry at being dismissed.

"I didn't say that. You came all this way after all."

CO-CO-CO

The QI jet lands at a private airstrip outside Minneapolis. Oliver stuffs a sputtering Tess into a waiting car which whisks her away then turns to see Clark standing before him.

"Why'd you bring her?" Clark questions.

"Tess always holds back information. For example, she just told me this facility is full of meteor rock." Oliver and Clark both know what that means: Clark can't help. "I called Bart. He's already at the facility, checking out the security." Oliver picks up a bag at his feet and strides towards the hangar behind where they are standing. "I'll get changed and you can give me a lift." Clark looks upset. "Don't worry Clark, if she's here, I'll get her."

Clark walks alongside Oliver. "Thanks Oliver. I know that we-"

"Don't mention it Clark. I know you'd do the same for me." Clark looks confused. "With Chloe," Oliver clarifies.

Clark looks slightly constipated at the idea that the task of rescuing Chloe would belong to anyone but him. "Of course. But then I'm in the habit of rescuing Chloe."

"Then I owe you. If you hadn't of been around to save Chloe from her many misadventures, I never would have met her." Oliver smiles confidently at Clark, slapping him on the back.

CO-CO-CO

Immediately upon entering the area housing the Promethious Suit project, Oliver fires off two knock out gas arrows. Lex hits the ground, covering his mouth as he tries to stave off the darkness. He sees the Green Arrow standing in front of him. "You!"

"Me," Oliver replies with a grin.

"Tess," Lex growls. Oliver's grin hardens a bit. "Only two people knew about this facility, myself and Tess.

Oliver looks around at the many guards and white-coated lab techs littering the floor. "Looks like a lot more than two to me." Tired of waiting for the gas to work on Lex, Oliver delivers a punishing punch to Lex's temple, knocking him out.

Oliver picks his way through the rooms, talking to Bart over the radio. The outside guards were still unconscious, but Bart was anxious to leave. Bart zips through the facility over and over, carrying guards to one locked room and doctors to another, locking them up safely until Victor and AC arrive to destroy the facility entirely.

"Is she there?" Clark asks anxiously over the radio, his transmission going over the top of Bart's status report.

Oliver looks around, still not seeing Lana, but not wanting to answer until he was sure. Seeing a large clear tank full of green liquid, Oliver steps closer. Through the murky fluid, he sees the faint outline of a body. "Damn it," he exclaims softly as he sets down his bow. Leaning over the tank he hesitates momentarily before taking a deep breath and reaching inside. His hand closes over a small soft arm and he pulls the body of Lana Lang upwards through the meteor rock solution. Satisfied that she at least has an oxygen mask covering her face, Oliver lays her on the floor and checks for a pulse. Finding one he sighs with relief. "Affirmative Boy Scout. She's alive." Oliver refrains from telling Clark she was unconscious and had been immersed in meteor rock.

Oliver sights a safety chemical shower in the corner and sets the girl under it, pulling the string to start the wash, putting his own arm in the stream of water trying to remove all traces of the green goop from his skin.

CO-CO-CO

Back at the small private airport, Oliver can hear Tess yelling as soon as Clark and Bart come to a halt with their passengers. Bart was carrying Lana, while Clark had ran Ollie back, since Clark had collapsed as soon as Oliver had gotten near him with the still unconscious girl in his arms.

Clark looks angry and upset his gaze focused on Lana as Oliver instructs Bart to put her on the plane. "I'll take care of her Clark. Go home, brief Emil. We'll get through this." Clark nods and with one last mournful look at the plane, he disappears in a puff of wind.

With a grin and a nod at Oliver, Bart races back to the facility to keep an eye on things until Victor and AC arrive.

Lana remains unconscious throughout the trip home.

CO-CO-CO

Back in Metropolis, Oliver is met at the airport by Emil and an ambulance. Oliver follows the ambulance to Emil's private offices in the Laura Queen Research Wing of Metropolis General Hospital.

As the team surrounding the stretcher holding Lana makes it to the main hallway, Oliver sees Chloe and Clark waiting for them.

Chloe looks up at Oliver with shining eyes once he gets close to her. "Hey you."

"Hey," he greets her back.

"Have I mentioned how wonderful I think you are?" she says softly.

Oliver pretends to think about it, his head tilting to the side as he strokes his chin, while simultaneously slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a long hug. "No… I don't believe you have."

"How remiss of me," she teases but her eyes are full of sorrow as she looks from Oliver over to Clark who is standing outside the glass window separating them from the exam room. Even though he is several yards away from Lana, he is visibly shaky and weakened by the exposure to Kryptonite. Kryptonite that had in all likelihood soaked deep into Lana's body.

"She'll be OK," Chloe says positively, though her tone was far from convincing.

Oliver rubs her back and holds her closer, seeing Clark's grief and worry etched on his face. "Emil is the best at what he does. We have to believe that she'll recover. Besides if Lex wanted her dead, she would be," Oliver says logically.

Chloe frowns, remembering how they all were a few short years ago. So young and hopeful. So unaware of what their lives would become, of the depth of darkness that would envelope Lex, tilting all their lives into shadow.

CO-CO-CO

Emil finishes his examination of Lana, concluding that her vitals are stable, and leaves to begin performing an extensive battery of blood tests to find out what Lex did to her. Chloe brushes back Lana's dark hair from her abnormally pale forehead, and leans down to press a kiss to it. "Clark's just outside. You're safe now." Lana doesn't wake up as Chloe keeps talking to her, murmuring reassuring words.

Oliver is waiting for Chloe at the door, watching her with sympathetic dark eyes. Chloe looks miserable and on the verge of tears. Oliver feels his rage and anger at Lex well up. His face tightens with dark purpose. _Someone has to stop him._ Oliver was all too aware that Lex had the reach to get to any of them, including Chloe. Seeing Clark suffer as Lana was the victim, once again, of Clark's former best friend's machinations, Oliver knows that Clark is still not able or willing to make the decision to rid the world of Lex's evil.

Chloe makes a visible effort to lighten her expression as she walks towards him and Oliver accepts her outstretched hand and squeezes it in comfort. Chloe says a brief goodbye to a silent Clark and exits the hospital hand in hand with Oliver.

Outside they see a group of children playing tag on the hospital lawn. Oliver frowns wondering if Lex ever had a chance with Lionel as a father. Their lives were so interwoven, intersecting in conspiracy, violence and tragedy. Lionel had killed Oliver's parents, leaving him an orphan at the tender age of nine, but Oliver suspected he'd been luckier than Lex. At least he'd known his parents had loved him. At least he hadn't been abandoned to a monster like Lionel.

"Ollie?" Chloe's soft voice calls him from his musings.

"Yeah, Sidekick?" He looks down at her heart shaped face and feels his heart clench.

"You OK?"

"Sure," he says lightly and tilts her chin up so he can press a brief kiss to her soft full mouth.

He smiles as her eyes glow with happiness an humor, pushing the shadows back to the edges for just a moment. "You sure? You looked a little constipated there for a minute?"

He arches both eyebrows in amused derision, squeezing her closer to his side with the protective arm he has draped around her waist.

"That's funny." Her smile grows. "You're very funny."

She quirks her lips. "Sometimes." Oliver dips his head down again to kiss her, unable to resist.

A set of dark brown eyes watch as the new couple walk towards the parking lot, wrapped up in each other, neither noticing that they had an avid audience. Davis feels rage and despair rise up from within himself, and absently pops several anti-psychotic pills into his mouth, dry swallowing them as his fists clench in an effort to contain his dark emotions.

CO-CO-CO

Lying in Oliver's bed that night, Chloe can't help but run her hand lightly over his shoulder and bicep. He's warm and solid, and somehow that soothes her battered emotions. She's still a little amazed that she is there with him, in his bed, naked and satiated.

Oliver is also taking the opportunity to touch her, reassuring himself that for the moment at least she was safe. His hand skims along her back, sliding into her silky soft hair before traveling back down again.

"You alright there Tower? You've been awfully quiet for more than five minutes."

She presses her lower lip out in a pout even though he can't see it with her face pressed into his chest as she lies half across him. "I'll have you know I can be quiet." Oliver is silent. "I can. I spend long periods of each day quiet while I'm writing or researching." He's still silent so she adjusts her position so she can angle her head up to see his expression. His mocking and amused expression. "I can. Are you saying I have a big mouth? I'll have you know-"

He cuts her off with a kiss, tickling her side for good measure. "I love your mouth Chloe. I would never say anything bad about it." She tries not to smile as she tilts an "oh really" look his way. He shifts so that they are lying on their sides facing each other. "But if you think you're quiet while you work, you obviously haven't been paying attention to yourself."

"What?" she says indignantly.

His eyes gleam as he smiles at her. "It's cute really."

"What is cute?" she grounds out.

"You. Talking to yourself. Or muttering usually. But it's always something."

"I do not," she grumbles under her breath.

She pouts her lip out again and Oliver cups her chin and swipes his thumb over it. "Like I said. Cute."

From downstairs the her laptop emits a single tone, signaling that something she had set for notification had occurred. Her pout grows and she takes a deep breath before releasing it with a sigh. She leans in to kiss Oliver quickly before trying to get out of bed without just standing up naked before him. He grins as she struggles with the sheet, first trying to get it unwrapped from around her feet then trying to pull it free so she could wrap it around herself for modesty's sake.

After a few seconds of watching her, he gets out of bed, completely comfortable with his nakedness and grabs one of his button up shirts from his closet. She stops to watch, admiring his tone form, then glares at him as he rips the sheet out of her hands leaving her naked for the second it takes him to settle the shirt over her shoulders. She maintains her glare at him as he takes his time buttoning the shirt. She resists complaining or slapping his hands away, which just deepens his amusement.

As soon as he finishes with the last button she spins and stomps out of the room with her chin held high. As she reaches her laptop, she forgets her annoyance and focuses on the alert. Oliver steps up behind her, easily reading over her shoulder.

It's a police bulletin. An unknown number of victims had been found slaughtered and dismembered at a known drug house on the edge of Cedar Creek, a middle class neighborhood on the outskirts of Metropolis.

"He's back," Chloe says bleakly.

Oliver presses a kiss to her temple and punches in a text to Clark to check it out.

"But he's with Lana," Chloe protests.

"He needs something to do, a distraction. Sitting there waiting for Lana to wake up when he can't even be in the room with her without falling over is not good for him. It wouldn't be good for anyone." Chloe nods briefly, her happiness from just a few minutes before long forgotten. Oliver keeps talking as he finishes the text and pulls up the satellite trajectory for one of QI's new orbiters. He tasks it to be over Metropolis the next night. "Her aunt is with her, and I have plenty of security onsite to keep Lex far away."

CO-CO-CO

When Oliver returns to his office the next morning, he finds an incensed Tess waiting for him. "You left me in Minnesota, Oliver. Minnesota. What the hell is that? I try to help you and your pathetic little friend, and you repay me by leaving me behind?"

Oliver smirks. "Lana was injured. I had to get her medical attention."

"We are done Oliver, done," she spits at him venomously. "Do you hear me? Our deal is off."

"I know," Oliver replies blandly. "Lex knew you were betraying him the moment I arrived." Tess pales noticeably. "Our deal was based on what you could deliver. And it was a fun ride while it lasted." Oliver's tone lacks any sympathy. "I'll make sure you have enough to live comfortably for several years. Consider it a profit sharing from the information you passed on that was actually helpful."

"You're just going to send me away?"

"You're the one who said our deal is off. I think my offer is more than generous. But it is contingent on you getting out of Metropolis and out of my life." Tess looks stunned that Oliver was being so hard-hearted towards her. "Did you think I would tolerate you interfering in my private life, Mercy?" His voice is chilling. "I'll transfer enough to get you set up elsewhere, you pick where, as long as it isn't here or Star City. Or any city that I own a home or maintain significant business holdings. Then each month you'll receive an electronic payment. As long as you keep out of my life and my business, you'll continue to receive compensation. Let's say two years."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"But if Lex knows… he'll come after me, Oliver. He'll kill me."

He thinks that she sounds sincerely scared. He feels a twinge of concern, a shadow of guilt pass through him. It's just not enough to make him care. Not enough to make him offer his help. She'd had no problem trampling over people's rights and lives as Lex's lackey. No problem with the destruction she and Lex left in their wake. No problem until it was her caught in the crosshairs. "I'd say that you should lay low then. You knew who he was when you went to work for him. You knew all along what type of criminal you had dedicated your life to. What did you expect the outcome to be?"

CO-CO-CO

Chloe smiles as she stands over Lana's prone form the next day. Her friend was groggy but awake. The prognosis was good and possibly very bad. Lana was alive. Vitals stable. No damage to her brain or internal organs that Emil could see. The bad news was she had been injected and soaked with liquefied meteor rock. She had high levels of it in her blood. Higher than anyone Emil had tested to date.

He thought a mutation was inevitable. It could manifest as an ability, or multiple abilities. Or her body could treat the meteor rock toxicity as an illness and she could develop an autoimmune disease or cancer. There was really no way of knowing, and no way of removing all of the kryptonite from her body as it had already worked its way into each of her organs, from her skin to her heart and brain.

But despite the looming unknown, Lana seems most upset that Lex had outsmarted her once again, and her toxicity meant Clark couldn't come near her. Emil had her set up for dialysis that afternoon to remove any loose molecules of the green rock from her blood, but it would take weeks, possibly a few months, for the levels of the rock in her body to diminish so that Clark could be near her comfortably, if at all.

"It'll be alright Lana. You'll figure it out, you always do. If you and Clark really love each other, you'll find a way." Lana cries silently, her body wracked with sobs as Clark listens from around the corner. "Why'd you do it Lana? Why did you go after Lex? You knew what he was capable of."

"I know," Lana replies in her whispery soft voice. "I couldn't risk him completing it. Not this project. You don't know how dangerous it is."

"Actually I do," Chloe's voice loses some of it's comforting softness. "I do because the people who rescued you, my friends, brought back the specs. If you thought it was so dangerous, why didn't you bring it to Clark or me? You know we have the means of destroying Lex's projects."

Lana stops crying and looks hurt the Chloe is questioning her. "I just couldn't let him win, not again. Not after everything. And I thought… I thought if I had powers too, that Clark and I would be equals. That we could fight Lex together. Be together. Make sure that Lex got what he deserves."

Chloe frowns. Lana was focused too much on Lex. He'd said she was obsessed. Chloe wasn't sure she would go that far, but clearly as much as Lana wanted to be with Clark, she wasn't able to let go of Lex and her painful past. Chloe holds her tongue and lets Lana ramble on about what Lex had done to her, and how much she wanted to make things work with Clark, and how the meteor rocks that had taken her parents from her were now taking Clark too. Never once did she take responsibility for any of her choices.

Chloe frowns and wonders if holding onto the past was holding her back too. She knows she has trust issues, knew those issues were keeping her from really letting herself commit to Oliver. She looks at Lana, beautiful despite her current illness. Lana was stuck and didn't even appear to know it. Chloe didn't want to be stuck. She just wasn't sure she was strong enough to let go.

* * *

Words 7252

AN- Ok there is a hole in my story here, logic would say that something important would be revealed to either Tess, Lex or both based on events here, especially if they happen to talk to each other. Can you guess what it is?

Sorry for the sporadic posting lately. Would that I were independently wealthy. But I won't dwell, I'll just be bitter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, resuming her life at the DP, Isis, and as part-time Watchtower, but she's changed. Determined to change her life, and get over a newly discovered unrequited love for Oliver she moves to the city and keeps everyone at a distance- especially Oliver. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe continues to get in trouble, putting herself in danger, and Oliver has a serious problem with it. Tess finds out about Lex implanting her with the camera, leading her to make an offer to Oliver. And when Chloe goes into Suicide Slums despite Oliver's demand that she not, they fight and finally kiss. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess (who's working with Oliver against Lex) tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Lois continues to meddle (with the best intentions, of course). Chloe asks for more time to work things out, and Oliver agrees to go slow. A trip to Star City reveals the Queens' involvement in Veritas. A mission goes poorly putting Clark and Oliver at odds. Lois has a breakup, Lana goes missing, Chloe goes to Lex to ask about Lana, and Chloe and Oliver are officially dating. Chloe and Oliver enjoy their new intimacy, Davis takes up an old hobby, and Lana can't let go of her anger towards Lex, putting the two on a crash course._

**Chapter 22**

At the hospital Chloe waits outside Lana's room as she listens to her friend's distressed voice as she talks over the phone with Clark. The two were obviously arguing, and Chloe is uncomfortable hearing it, but she couldn't come back later that night to visit since Oliver was holding a team meeting over the satellite regarding the killings starting again. The most recent incident death toll is twelve lives and counting. The medical examiner is still trying to match up body parts.

"Clark, how can you say that?" Lana cries. "Of course I trust you. I did this for you, for us." Chloe grimaces as she imagines Clark's response to that claim is less than accepting. "I was married to Lex, he did horrible things to me, you can't just expect me to walk away and let him…."

Whatever he says next causes Lana to gasp and then gather herself. "I don't think we should talk right now. One or both of us is going to say something we don't mean. I love you." She gently sets down the phone and Chloe flinches at the heavy silence.

Chloe waits a few more minutes and pops her head around the corner. "Is it safe to come in?" Chloe asks half seriously. When Lana bursts into tears Chloe wishes she had just left a note for Lana saying she would come by tomorrow. She feels guilty for not wanting to support her friend, but Chloe had burnt out on the whole Lana and Clark melodrama a long time ago.

CO-CO-CO

Returning to the Daily Planet, Chloe has no sooner sat down at her desk than Clark is asking her if she has a minute to talk. "Not really Clark, I took longer at lunch than I should have to visit Lana, and I have to finish my story." He looks at her with such sad eyes, Chloe wishes she could say no to him and send him away. But she can't. She sighs. "I can spare a few minutes."

Clark pulls her to the stairwell that goes to the roof then in a flash they are outside. "You saw her? Is she OK? I just don't know what she's thinking half the time. How are we supposed to be together if she doesn't trust me?" Clark launches into his complaint even as Chloe shakes her head to reorient herself from the warp-speed trip up the stairs.

"She…she looks better," Chloe dodges. "Emil said she can go home in a few days."

"That's good. Did she say anything about me?"

"Clark, I don't want to be in the middle. I don't," she says adamantly, turning Clark's puppy dog look into one of frustration. "I'm not going to be your go between, and I'm not going to tell you anything that she tells me but hasn't told you. If you want things to work with her, you both need to work on your communication. As in actually talking to each other and that includes talking about the things you don't actually want to talk about."

Clark slumps down, sitting on the ledge, his shoulders bowing. "I thought she'd moved on from Lex. She never talks about him, about their marriage, or…anything. Then she runs off after him without a word."

"Have you asked her why?" Chloe says gently.

"I'm not sure I want to know. And I'm not sure she'd tell me. Not the truth anyway." Chloe grimaces. "I know I'm the one that started the lies. Everything that's gone wrong between us is my fault. I'm the one that pushed her away in the first place. I just… I really thought things would be different this time."

Chloe smiles sadly. "You know the definition of insanity, right?" Clark looks up at her with bleak eyes. "Doing the same thing…"

"…over and over again and expecting different results," he finishes for her.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," he echoes.

Both fall silent as they ponder the choices and patterns they've both repeated in their own lives. Clark keeping his secret at the expense of his relationships. Chloe always expecting the worst and waiting for someone to hurt her as if it is a foregone conclusion.

"It's always the same. I think it will be different, but it never is."

"Then change it," Chloe says firmly.

"I don't know how."

"Do you love her?" Chloe expects to hear an instant affirmation, but Clark hesitates. "Clark…" Chloe says with soft rebuke in her tone.

"I know. I love her. I always have. I'm just not sure I'm still in love with her. I'm not sure that she's the same girl I fell in love with."

"And are you the same boy who fell in love all those years ago?" Chloe questions. "We've all changed Clark."

"But are we better?"

CO-CO-CO

Clark shows up for the Justice League team meeting that night, and Oliver and Clark schedule alternating patrols. Bart petulantly says that he can be in Metropolis for a while to help, since Oliver won't let him go back to Keystone except to meet with his lawyer.

CO-CO-CO

The next day Chloe turns in a story on access to public facilities and services for disabled residents then spends the afternoon finalizing her plans to reshape Isis and her role there. She looks back and forth from the paper full of handwritten notes and arrows and the list of things to do that she'd transferred into her laptop. It's daunting, but she's put it off long enough.

Chloe didn't know for sure, but she felt like her Brainiac enhanced intelligence was fading, bit by bit. Nothing had ever show up on the MRI Oliver had insisted Emil do, but the knowledge she'd gained from him was definitely disappearing and she thought that her improved cognitive ability was probably diminishing too, although she hadn't noticed any quantifiable difference.

Lois's voice draws her from her thoughts. "Hey Chlo, you have plans with Mr. Tall, Blonde and Richer than God tonight?"

"Um, kinda," Chloe says distractedly. She was planning on being in Watchtower that night and every night until they caught and stopped the killer. Oliver would be on patrol, so technically they didn't have plans to be together, but they did have plans together.

"Well, cancel it. We're going out. All of us."

Chloe gives her cousin her full attention. "We can't Lo-"

"You can and we are. I'll even invite Smallville, though if he's still Sir Mopes a Lot he'll be told to leave."

"Lo," Chloe says with admonishment in her tone.

"What? So he's in a tiff with Little Miss Shiny Hair. Big whoop."

Chloe sighs. They couldn't actually tell Lois that Clark physically couldn't be around Lana because of her Kryptonite exposure, so they'd said she'd been found and was safe, but she and Clark were in a rough patch. "I think Oliver has plans tonight. You know," Chloe says with deliberate meaning, "taking a walk around the city."

"Gotcha." Lois winks. "Tell him to cancel. Get his fast little friend to fill in. Advantages of being the boss. We need to go out. Have some fun. If you say no, I'm just going to think that both you and Oliver are upset with me about the little incident."

Clark walks in, taking a seat and chiming in. "You and Chloe could have both been killed Lois. If Oliver is upset, you can hardly blame him."

"So he is still mad?" Lois looks distressed.

"No, he's not. I'll ask him, Lo, but we might have to do it another night," Chloe relents.

"Cool. You're coming too Smallville, just leave the plaid and the sad face at home."

Clark looks confused.

CO-CO-CO

That night, Lois arrives at the venue Oliver had chosen, Stone Brewery. She pauses when she hears her phone ringing and pulls it out of her pocket. "Go."

"Hey Lo," Chloe begins.

"Do not even think about trying to cancel Chloe. I will hunt you down."

"OK, dial it down a notch. We're on our way, just running a bit late."

"Hmm." Lois smiles lasciviously. "Should I even bother to guess what might have…held you up? Oliver had some work to do? You two needed to catch up in private?"

"Are you done?" Chloe questions dryly.

"Maybe. Depends on if you admit it." Before Chloe can respond Lois yelps and jumps forward as a red flash passes behind her. "Ouch, what the hell was that?" She rubs her butt with an aggrieved expression.

"What was what?" Chloe sounds confused. She glances over at Oliver in the cab they were sharing and he smiles, enjoying listening in on another odd conversation between the cousins.

"Something just…" Lois cuts off and Chloe makes a face at Oliver until Lois's loud cussing comes back over the phone. "Son of a bitch. You better run you little pip-squeek. I will kick your ass if you slow down."

"Lo? Is there a problem?" Chloe laughs, biting her lip.

"Oliver's little underage friend keeps running past an pinching my butt. At least that's what I think that red blur is."

Oliver overhears and frowns but also looks amused. Stealing a quick kiss from Chloe he pulls out his own phone. "Bart…I think you'd better stop playing with Lois. I did warn you about her already."

Chloe grins up at him. "We're on our way Lo. See you in a few."

"Wait, wait. Just tell me…you two totally hit it and that's why you're late. You know…checking out your hardware and software compatibility. Updating the mainframe. Taking the floppy out of the disk or would that be converting his floppy to a hard drive? Adding his software to your system. Checking your diagnostics. Running…"

Chloe laughs and hangs up. Oliver finishes his conversation with Bart and smiles at her. "Why didn't you just tell her?"

"And ruin her fun?" Chloe scoffs.

CO-CO-CO

The four friends end up sitting in a corner booth in the bar area of the brew house. Oliver orders a few plates of appetizers and a pitcher of beer for the table. Their server seems to always be hovering nearby, and Chloe suspects it's because Oliver was recognized. No one else in the bar seems to be paying attention to them so Chloe doesn't shift away from Oliver when he puts his arm around her. Chloe even resists the urge to move away from him when Lois's happy grin and mocking "aww" calls attention to the couple's touching.

Clark remains mostly silent, engaging in some banter with Lois early on, then seems to loosen up as the night goes on. After the second picture of beer, Lois is more than a little tipsy and Chloe can feel the relaxed lassitude of alcohol running through her veins, but Oliver and Clark both seem perfectly sober.

"So, Ollie. We're good, right?" Lois questions loudly, turning away from Clark in the middle of his sentence, which apparently she had determined was not important.

"Good?" Oliver questions.

"Yeah, you know simpatico. Friends."

Oliver looks confused. "Yeah. Sure. Wait, is there some reason we shouldn't be?"

Lois smiles at him happily. "Nope. No reason."

Oliver frowns and Chloe just laughs. He glances over at her and wraps an arm around her again. "Something tells me I'm going to have to get used to Lois's weird ways again, since you two seem to come as a set."

Chloe shrugs nonchalantly. "You don't have to, you could always…"

He cuts her off with a kiss. "Don't even finish that thought. No way are you getting away from me that easily." She smiles up at him, feeling only warmth at his words, no feeling of dread or fear appearing to diminish the teasing statement of intent.

"Then I suppose you'll have to put up with Lois." She lowers her voice conspiratorially. "But if she gets out of hand you just let me know."

Lois glares then grins, excited to see them happy together. "See cuz, that cliff was no problem after all."

Oliver's eyebrows scrunch together. "And that is exactly what I'm talking about."

Chloe and Lois laugh.

CO-CO-CO

Later that night.

Lois is sitting at the bar with Chloe, the girls deciding that if Oliver and Clark wouldn't speak to each other while the girls were at the table, then they'd leave them alone. Chloe knew there was tension between the two heroes since the beginning, but it had gotten worse after Chloe and Oliver had started dating and Oliver had killed a suicidal girl during a 33.1 facility raid.

Lois presses two fingers into her mouth and lets loose an ear piercing whistle that stops everyone in the bar. She glares at the bartender. "Hey pal, now that I have your attention, you want to get me some drinks?"

Chloe tries to swallow down her bubbling laugh at Lois's brassy ways, and the bartender's shocked look. When he eventually slides two drinks across the counter to them, Lois puts only enough cash on the bar to cover the drinks and stares him down. "You're going to have to work a lot harder if you want a tip from me."

Chloe waits until Lois turns around to scan the bar for hot guys or interesting people watching and slides a few dollars onto the counter.

At the corner booth, Clark and Oliver are having a silted conversation. They hadn't talked much in recent months with the exception of Lana's rescue which Oliver wasn't insensitive enough to bring up. "So, how's your mom, Clark?"

"Good. She's good. She's coming home this weekend."

"Good."

They fall into an awkward silence.

CO-CO-CO

Back at the bar, Lois has struck up a conversation with a Dodgers fan and Chloe leaves her to it returning to the table. Just as she's about to sit down, Oliver's phone rings. All three look alert, until Oliver shakes his head. "It's just work." He slides out of the booth and Chloe takes his place.

"Why?" Clark asks her as soon as Oliver is out of earshot.

"Why what? Ollie's not the only one having a hard time following conversations lately." Her eyes lose focus, the alcohol making her fuzzy. "Oliver, Lex, you, and Lois. I swear, I don't understand half of what she says…"

"Why Oliver?" Clark clarifies.

"Are you serious?" Chloe's eyes lose the glassy look as she sobers up quickly. "He's amazing. He gets me, he likes me, he wants to spend time with me. And…" she glances around to make sure Oliver isn't nearby," …and I love him. He's got flaws, but so do I. And he still likes me, still wants to be with me. He doesn't ever make me feel bad about being me- even when it took me forever to decide to be with him."

"You love him?" Clark looks shell-shocked. "When did that happen?"

"Months ago."

"Months. You never said anything," he says in a sad tone.

"No. I wouldn't. It was my little secret for awhile."

"But I'm your best friend." Chloe sends him a look that challenges that statement, but smiles to soften the blow. "I've always made time for you.

"You know that's not true Clark."

"I have, whenever you needed me-"

"Cops are there when you need them. Doctors. Firemen. Friends are supposed to be there even when you don't need them. Friends _want_ to be there. We lost that a long time ago. You only come to me when you need something or I'm in danger, and I've stopped coming to you unless it was life or death or Kryptonian." Chloe is careful to keep her tone neutral. "I'm not accusing you Clark. I was just as much a part of how our friendship changed as you. But the fact is, it has changed."

Clark looks upset that Chloe had so completely written off the former closeness of their friendship that she was no longer even upset or angry about it. "You're happy? With him?"

Chloe smiles softly and Clark smiles back even as he feels her slip even farther away from him. "I'm scared out of my mind. But yeah. I'm happy. It's…good. It can be nerve wracking. Ollie's so intense. And he does know me. Sometimes I think too well. He knows when I'm lying, or even thinking about lying." She laughs. "That gets old fast, believe me. But it works. And I wouldn't change it for anything."

"That's good. You deserve to be happy Chloe. I can't help but wish that it was with someone else, but I guess I get it."

"Oliver is a good man Clark. You know that. I don't know everything that's happened between you two that there's this tension, but it's not good for anyone. You have your way of doing things, and he has his. That doesn't mean that one of you is right and the other is wrong, it just means that you're different."

She pauses and reaches over to squeeze his hand. "We'll always be friends Clark, but we're not in high school anymore."

CO-CO-CO

Later that night, Clark sits by himself in the booth watching Chloe and Oliver flirt as they pretend to play darts. There was an undeniable ease of interaction between them. They seemed to anticipate each other's next move, next verbal foray. Their whole demeanor spoke of familiarity, comfort, and exclusiveness.

Oliver's arm was perpetually around her. He stroked her arm, her hair, rubbed her back, leaned down to speak in her ear or press a kiss to her temple or cheek with regularity. It was a complete invasion of personal space and blatant PDA, but instead of seeming uncomfortable, Chloe seemed to blossom under his attention, as if their closeness was providing comfort and strength.

Clark couldn't help but be envious. They were at the beginning of their relationship. They weren't bogged down with the past like he and Lana were. They were equals. On equal footing. Something he'd never felt with Lana. In high school he'd always felt like she was better than him. That he should be so lucky to have her attention. Then in college and after her marriage to Lex it seemed like they were in different worlds.

Chloe comes back over to the table to grab the drink she'd abandoned earlier. Seeing the morose expression on Clark's face she frowns. "Come play with us Clark."

"Nah, I wouldn't want to intrude."

Chloe's frown grows and she puts her hands on her hips, facing off with him in a move he recognized as her annoyed-lecture-stance. He can't help but smile.

"You know you could give him a second chance. Whatever you think he did." Clark's smile fades and his mouth compresses to a thin line and Chloe's shoulders sag. "Think of all the people you'd have lost if there were no second chances. Do it for all of us Clark. We're stronger together. And if you can't see that, then just do it for me."

Clark sighs and stands up to walk towards Oliver who is now sitting at the bar with Lois. As soon as Clark approaches, Lois stands up to leave them alone. "Play nicely now boys. If you ruin my buzz, I will be _very_ upset."

Clark takes her seat and turns to Oliver. "Let me buy you a drink."

Both Oliver's eyebrows fly up. "You're going to buy me a drink?"

Clark's look suggests that Oliver is being difficult, and Oliver smirks waving a hand at the bar. "Lead on Boy Scout."

They sit awkwardly side by side, silence between them while noise fills the space around them.

"You're a lucky man," Clark offers. Oliver looks confused. "Chloe."

"Yes. But I would say luck had little to do with it. I had to work on Chloe for weeks."

"I still think she'd be safer if you hadn't." Clark can't stop himself from saying it.

Oliver's happy grin hardens around the edges. "Chloe is a grown woman Clark. She makes her own choices. She choose me, and she chooses to stand up and fight for what she believes in. She fights for the people who can't fight for themselves, and she knows that means she could be hurt. I'm not forcing her to do anything. You should know that. And you should know that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. Chloe is my first priority Clark."

Clark's expression was shifting array of apology, uneasiness and censure. Clark knows his words were weren't fair. He just wanted Chloe to be safe. But he also knew how hard it was to keep her out of anything she deemed her business. Her help had been instrumental in many of Clark's most difficult times. He'd realized that night how far he'd drifted from Chloe. Her friendship had been one of the bedrock of his life. He'd enjoyed having her undivided attention and loyalty for most of high school and college. That had been diluted when Jimmy came along. And he'd been pissed as hell when she started working with Oliver as Watchtower.

Oliver wouldn't put her in danger deliberately, but he was a magnet for trouble and attention. Being as rich as he was, and doing what he did, Chloe could get caught in the crossfire.

CO-CO-CO

By the end of the night Lois is more than half asleep in the corner of the booth while still slapping away Clarks' hands when he tries to get her up so they can leave and Chloe is extremely tipsy. Clark finally convinces Lois to go home, and Chloe doesn't question Oliver as he hails a cab to take both of them back to the Clock Tower.

She leans against him drowsily in the elevator, her arms wrapped around his waist. "That was fun," she says with her words mumbled by the fact that her face was pressed into his chest. A low pitched laugh rumbles in Oliver's chest and Chloe smiles, tightening her arms around him.

He tips her face up so he can see her eyes, which are at half mast, and smiles at her indulgently. "I've never seen this side of you, Sidekick." She looks confused so he clarifies. "You, drunk."

"I'm not drunk, I'm happy," she says in a haughty tone.

He grins and kisses he lightly. "Is that so?"

"Is so," she mumbles in a huff as the elevator opens to his loft and she detaches from him only to tip to the side before getting her feet under her. "Stupid shoes."

Oliver smartly manages to hold back his laughter, his expression bland when she shoots him a suspicious look. "Let's get you some water." Chloe walks towards his oversized couch her only thought to sit down on something soft and just relax. Oliver sees her veer towards the couch and quickly detours to take her hand and lead her to the kitchen. Her lower lip sticks out in a pout, but she goes without protest. "Water, then bed," he says in a commanding tone.

She smirks and arches one eyebrow. "I like the way you think."

Oliver laughs, enjoying the playful side of Chloe, realizing that none of them had enough lighthearted moments. Except for maybe Bart. "I like everything about you."

"Maybe you're the drunk one," she muses as she leans against the counter as he gets her a glass of water. Oliver frowns at her statement, but decides not to pursue it, not wanting to turn the mood serious. "I'm not drunk. I just know what I like."

He leads her upstairs watching carefully to make sure she is steady on her feet and doesn't take a header. As soon as they cross into his bedroom she toes off her shoes and sighs with contentment before flopping down on his bed. Oliver looks at the deep red heels lying on his otherwise pristine floor and smiles again. He could definitely get used to seeing her stuff lying around the loft.

Oliver goes into his closet stripping off his clothes and putting them away properly, the jacket back on a hanger, the rest into the laundry hamper. Years of living in small dorm rooms at boarding school then the fraternity house at his college had ingrained in him the habit of keeping neat.

He exits the closet tying the drawstring on his pajama pants, shirtless. Chloe rolls her head towards him and a slow, salacious smile fills her face. Her eyes run up and down his body finally meeting his eyes. He arches one eyebrow in amusement and she bites her lip to try to contain her smile, but fails completely.

"Like what you see, Sidekick?" Oliver teases, enjoying her current loose state of relaxation.

"Are you kidding? You put Calvin Klein underwear models to shame."

"You think?" Oliver asks with faux modesty while posing to his best advantage with a teasing smile. Chloe tilts an amused look at him and almost tumbles to the ground as she tries to climb off his bed.

Hmm," she agrees once she rights herself and manages the few steps to reach him. She runs her hands over his abs. "And European soccer stars. And those weird wrestling stars that Lois loves to mock.

"Anyone else?" he asks, settling his hands at her waist.

"Just every man I've ever met," she says absently as she stretches up to kiss his neck.

"Good answer."

"Do I get a gold star?"

"I think I can do better than that."

Chloe smirks at him, trying to suppress a full on grin, but quickly loses the battle. Oliver leans down to kiss her and she tilts her face up to meet him, her hands going to his pant's drawstring, giving a sharp tug to undo the knot and allow the loose fabric to slide to the floor.

"I guess that answers my question," he murmurs against her neck.

"What question?" she moans.

"If I'd be taking advantage of you by taking you to bed tonight."

She laughs, raising her hands over her head so he can tug off her shirt. "Nope. But in case there is any doubt, I hereby give you permission to take advantage of me anytime you feel like it."

He pauses in the process of undoing her skirt's fastening. "Anytime?"

Chloe tilts her head, considering the possibilities, but the alcohol eases her way to discarding her instinctive hesitation. "Bring it on," she challenges.

Oliver kisses her hard on the lips his hands resuming their task of undressing her. "Like I said, I like everything about you Chloe."

She laughs as he scoops her naked body into his arms before settling her down on the bed. "Ditto."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is lying in bed next to Oliver the next morning. She stretches slowly, enjoying the warmth of sharing his bed. Instead of getting up immediately, she turns to look at him, studying his sleep relaxed face silently. Chloe remembers what she said to Clark the previous night. All the reasons she loved Oliver, all the reasons it worked between them. She'd sounded so confident when defending her relationship to Clark. She wonders why she can't be as confident inside her own head. She still had doubts, was still afraid in the shadowy corner of her mind that she had never let anyone into.

She loved Oliver more than she'd ever loved Clark on Jimmy, and she knew that if they broke up, when they broke up, it would destroy her.

CO-CO-CO

Words 4577


	23. Chapter 23

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe is a runaway bride from her wedding with Jimmy. She returns to Metropolis days later, resuming her life at the DP, Isis, and as part-time Watchtower, but she's changed. Determined to change her life, and get over a newly discovered unrequited love for Oliver she moves to the city and keeps everyone at a distance- especially Oliver. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe continues to get in trouble, putting herself in danger, and Oliver has a serious problem with it. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their first kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess (who's working with Oliver against Lex) tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Lois continues to meddle (with the best intentions, of course). Chloe asks for more time to work things out, and Oliver agrees to go slow. A trip to Star City reveals the Queens' involvement in Veritas. A mission goes poorly putting Clark and Oliver at odds. Lois has a breakup, Lana goes missing, Chloe goes to Lex to ask about Lana, and Chloe and Oliver are officially dating. Chloe and Oliver enjoy their new intimacy, Davis takes up an old hobby, and Lana can't let go of her anger towards Lex, leading to Tess's outing as a corporate spy, and to an enforced break for Lana and Clark. Lois, Clark, Oliver and Chloe go for a night out as the killer returns to Metropolis and the team reassembles._

Chapter 23

Oliver drives his car up onto the sidewalk outside of The Daily Planet, racing inside shouting Chloe's name. She's not there and neither are Clark or Lois, not that Oliver had expected them to be considering the turn in the news. People look at Oliver oddly and one brave intern steps forward to tell him that Chloe hadn't been there all day. Oliver curses and races back up the stairs to his car. He'd already been to Watchtower and her apartment and she wasn't in either spot. Isis was a mess, and Chloe was missing. Her scared, breathless voice telling him that Davis Bloom was the killer haunted him.

Oliver didn't know where else in the city she would go. Then it comes to him. Maybe she'd go to the Clock Tower.

Oliver doesn't bother using a parking space, just throwing on the brake outside of the private elevator entrance. He leaps out and waits impatiently as the elevator rises. About halfway there is an ominous groaning sound, the sound of metal under stress. Oliver pulls the glock 9 pistol out of his waistband and has it at the ready as the elevator doors open to daylight and what used to be his Metropolis home. The loft is barely standing, three of the four outside walls mostly crumbled.

"Chloe!" he calls despite the danger of alerting whoever or whatever had done the damage. "Chloe, are you here?"

Oliver enters cautiously and turns to see a large black skinned monster approaching him. The monster's eyes glow blood red, and bony spikes protrude from his arms, face and chest. Oliver doesn't hesitate and pulls the trigger but the monster never even slows down. With one swipe of his inhumanly large arms Oliver flies backwards and smashes into a twisted and broken metal I beam. Oliver knows immediate that he's broken a few ribs at the least, but gets back to his feet. "Where is Chloe?"

The monster only growls in response, advancing on Oliver again. Oliver doesn't know if it will have any better effect close up, but he ducks to the side and puts the gun straight to the monster's temple and pulls the trigger again. The monster howls but the bullets leave no mark.

It makes another swipe with it's massive arm, its claws cutting into Oliver's arm and chest then knocking his body off his feet and over the edge of the building. Oliver manages to grab hold of a ledge of brick a few levels down. He hangs from his one good arm, determined to survive and find Chloe. He swings in the slight breeze then looks up as he hears a rush of air coming at him. The monster has jumped from his destroyed loft and is coming down directly at him.

The force of the impact dislodges Oliver's grip and both man and monster fall to the ground. The monster gets up, Oliver does not. With a loud ear splitting growl the monster makes his way through the streets looking for the one he was meant to kill, while people scream and run from him in fear.

CO-CO-CO

_**2 days earlier**_

A few days later Lois exits a taxi in front of the Daily Planet in the pouring rain. Clark drives up in his truck and she glares at him. "Are you kidding me? Now you show up? The one time I actually depend on you, and you flake on picking me up from the airport," Lois complains.

"I'm really sorry," Clark apologizes.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't buy back the last three hours I spent…standing in a downpour... " she grunts in disgust, "watching cheesy curbside reunions."

"I can explain."

"Don't bother," she denies him but allows him to put her luggage in the back for the truck's cab.

Clark looks shamed. "Why didn't you call Chloe or take a taxi?"

She turns a deadly glare at him. "_Not_ the point Smallville. _You_ were supposed to pick me up. You emailed last night to confirm. What, did Lana need you and you suddenly forget about my existence. Again," she says with deadly sarcasm, seeing her reprimand hit it's desired target, she stops her attack. "Besides I'm short of cash until payday. And now that I spent the last of my bank account on a $50 taxi, I'll be skipping lunch all week. And Chloe is busy with other stuff." Clark grimaces imaging what Chloe was busy doing with Oliver in particular.

"I got held up a-at work. I finished one thing, Lois, and something else would come up," he tries to explain.

"You're a reporter, Smallville. You're not saving the world."

"I know. I should've called."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda. Doesn't matter. It's my own fault for thinking you'd actually be where you said you'd be." Clark looks crestfallen as Lois leaves him in the rain and marches into the Daily Planet.

Behind Clark a blonde woman appears and calls his name. "Hello Clark. Or should I call you the Red-Blue Blur?" She threatens to expose him unless he feeds her information on every save he makes and when he tries to grab her she disincorporates into water and disappears among the rain washed sidewalks.

CO-CO-CO

Clark enters the DP looking for Chloe but doesn't find her at her desk. Using his superhearing he locates her at Isis and superspeeds over to meet her. Chloe is startled to see Clark but takes him up to the rooftop where they can talk in private. Clark tells her about Linda Lake's threat and they talk about his options. Abruptly, Clark announces that he will reveal his secrets to the world. Chloe seems doubtful and tries to caution him but Clark argues that "The Red-Blue Blur" had been accepted so there is a chance that they will accept him.

"Whoa, slow down. I know you've been patrolling a lot lately…to keep busy," _since you can't spend time with Lana_, "but this is a really big decision Clark," she cautions.

"Well, I don't have a choice. At least this way, I can control the way my story comes out in the press."

Chloe remains doubtful. "Right, because the paparazzi are famous for respecting people's privacy. Look at how they treat Ollie, and I think they actually like him. We have other options Clark."

"For the first time in my life, I may actually be able to be myself," Clark says, causing Chloe's face to crease into a worried but sympathetic smile. She knew the power of being accepted. Both Oliver and Lois had recently learned about her secret and accepted her unconditionally. Chloe understands why Clark wants it for himself, she just wasn't sure the one more meteor freak compared with super powerful alien.

CO-CO-CO

At the Daily Planet, Clark watches Lois as she works, following her into a file room where she proceeds to look through boxes looking for a particular file. "Can I talk to you?" Clark asks.

"Wow. What is that noise? Is someone talking?" she says without looking up.

"Lois, you can't ignore me forever."

She gives him a dry look. "Could be worse, you could be ignored in a three-hour downpour."

"I already apologized for that. Look, I'll reimburse you for the cab ride," Clark says with longstanding suffering in his tone.

She looks at him scornfully as he tries to offer her money. "Look, I get it. You have other things on your mind. I don't expect to be the person at the top of your priority list. It was my bad for forgetting your priorities. There's Lana in position numero uno. Then the farm, the dog, your mom, the sale on plaid shirts at the mall, worrying about random things, Lana, worrying about your former bestie- Lex, worrying about Chloe, some more Lana, browsing Ebay for telescopes, then maybe me."

Clark looks conflicted and a bit angry, but he bites it back to deal with the current pressing problem. "I want you to write my story."

"Really? OK, how's this?" She continues looking through boxes. "Boy born to unknown parents. Adopted by the most perfect family ever. Lives on farm, has poor taste in clothes and girls. The end."

Clark sighs and tries to convince her that he has a story worth telling, but Lois puts him off, telling him she's busy. "I didn't forget to pick you up at the airport, Lois. The reason I wasn't there is because I was protecting people." She laughs, sparing him an amused glance. "I'm the Red-Blue Blur."

A few minutes later he is still trying to convince her and Lois has climbed on top of a desk to get access to a few more boxes in her search to find the elusive file. He tries to convince her with his knowledge of her close encounters with the Blur, but she scoffs at him. Finally he lifts up the heavy metal desk she is standing on with one hand, seemingly unaffected by the feat. Lois looks shocked, and when Clark lets go of the table Lois falls into his arms, and says "I guess I should stop calling you Smallville..."

CO-CO-CO

Sometime later, Lois is staring at Clark in wonder with her arms crossed defensively over her chest. "So, why am I the first one you told?"

Clark looks at his feet. "Actually, Lois, you're not. Lana and Chloe already know."

"Oh," she says, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Someone's had a busy morning."

"They've known for years."

Lois's head pops up and her eyes narrow. "That sneaky little brat. I can't believe Chloe kept this from me. OK, so I can totally believe it, but still. Right. Of course. Start at the beginning."

CO-CO-CO

At the Clock Tower that night, Chloe and Oliver watch the news together as the story about Clark comes out. Chloe looks anxious but Oliver tries to be optimistic. "Have some faith Chloe. It could work out better than you expect."

CO-CO-CO

At his LuthorCorp office Lex drinks a glass of scotch and watches the television news with little to no expression on his face.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning at Met Gen, Davis looks over his shoulder before swiping a key card and entering a small room filled with drugs and other medical equipment. He looks through the various blister packs and bottles until he finds what he is looking for and begins stuffing them into his EMT bag.

A white coated doctor enters and stops him. Davis explains that he's an EMT restocking his rig.

"Aren't you required to go through the emergency room admin and have a requisition?"

Davis looks guilty, but recovers. "Yeah, but we've been really slammed today. I'll do the paperwork later."

The doctor gets a page and looks at it with resignation. "Tell me about it, I don't know what's happening out there today." He pulls open Davis's bag and sees that the pills he's taken are antipsychotics. "Did you hear about the alien? Maybe he's too busy dodging reporters to stop all these accidents."

Davis frowns. "Alien?"

"Yeah, pick up a paper." He moves back to the door, having grabbed what he came in for. "Fill out the right paperwork next time."

Davis nods and looks concerned. Finishing up, he zips his bag and exits the hospital stopping at a newsstand just down the street. The Daily Planet's front page reads: "CLARK KENT: ALIEN FROM KRYPTON".

CO-CO-CO

Clark's day starts off OK, walking down the street observing the reactions of people as they see him. A newspaper vendor gives Clark a paper for free, thanking him for his work, and a little kid asks him for his autograph. Everywhere Clark goes, people smile, applaud, scream and take pictures of him. One fanatical girl deliberately jumps from a balcony and calls out for Clark to catch her, which he does.

As the day goes on the crowds following him grow until he is surrounded by the media, and Linda Lake appears and says that she will have the last word after he scooped her.

By lunchtime, the news announces that Martha Kent is taking a forced leave of absence, and shows footage of Chloe running down the street being pursued by reporters.

By dinner, the news is questioning Clark's status as a hero, with a LuthorCorp scientist suggesting that from their work rehabilitating the meteor infected that the public should be wary of anyone with that kind of power. Some news sources put together the meteor shower and Clark's arrival and begin to call Lex a hero and visionary for helping meteor infected and financially supporting institutions with the ability to lock up the criminally minded meteor infected.

By the time the morning news shows come on the next day Clark is labeled a hostile invader, the FBI is knocking on Clark's door and Chloe has been questioned and advised not to leave town. The second hour of the national broadcasts carry a press conference called by Linda Lake, where she announces that Clark is the first wave of an alien invasion, not a savior.

CO-CO-CO

At Isis, Chloe is deleting all data from the computers and shredding papers. Davis stumbles in Chloe looks both frightened and concerned, but his pale appearance and drooping shoulders alleviate some of her initial fear. "Davis. Oh, my god. What happened?" she says as she moves warily in his direction.

"Chloe, I am so sorry."

"OK. What for?" She reaches out a hand to feel his forehead, finding that he is burning up.

"It's all a lie. I thought that I could stop it. I thought that I could stop it," he appears to be wandering in his thoughts and none of his words make sense to Chloe.

"Davis, look at me. Tell me what's going on. I'm gonna go get you some help."

"No! No, you can't! Nothing helps."

"You have a high fever Davis. You need help."

"You can help me. You're the only one who can help me," he declares with frightening intensity as he grabs her hand. He seems to cool down as soon as he touches her.

"Davis…" she shakes her head, keeping wary eyes on him as she tugs her hand free from his hold.

"Did you get my messages? From the day of your wedding?" He reaches out to take her hand again but Chloe evades so he closes his hand around her upper arm instead. Chloe's fear begins to rise up again.

Chloe frowns, not following his meaning. She admits that she deleted all the messages that Davis sent her without checking them. He laughs roughly, feeling better now that he was with her. "Yeah, well, you didn't miss much. I-it was basically a long, rambling, awkward apology." He reaches out for a piece of her hair, but Chloe tilts her head away from him, trying to pull back and get some distance, but his grip on her arm is unyielding. "You've been a good friend to me. I just - I don't think that will ever be enough."

"Davis, I thought I'd made myself clear. You're hurting me," she says as she tries to pry his fingers off her arm. He releases her but frowns, looking like a lost little boy. "I don't think we should be friends. And we can't be more. I'm…with someone else."

"Oliver Queen," Davis spits out.

"Yes."

"It doesn't matter. I need you with me." Chloe glances around for her phone or a way out but Davis is between her and the door. "The pills aren't working anymore. Nothing works, but you. It's destiny. We're meant to be together."

Chloe pushes down the panic is ballooning up inside of her. "What pills?"

"Anti-psychotics." He sees her backing away from him and watches her, knowing she won't be able to outrun him. "If you leave, I'll kill the other Kryptionian."

Chloe freezes and looks at him through wide frightened eyes. "What other Kryptonian? There is only one."

"There's Clark. And there's me." Chloe freezes and tries to process what that meant for her chances of escaping Davis. His next words chill her to the bone. "I was sent here to kill him. That's my destiny too. But if I'm with you, I don't feel the need to kill. I can control it. I love you."

"You came on the ship with him."

"My mother told me. She told me I was sent to this planet to kill Clark. I know there is something between us and you just need to spend time with me to remember."

"Stay away from Clark and stay away from me. There is nothing between us."

He tenses and growls looking down for a second. "You don't mean that, you're just blinded by Queen's wealth. I love you, and I know you can love me back. We just need to spend some time together so you can remember."

"No, Davis, I love Oliver. I don't care about his money. There is nothing to remember, there was never anything between us." She doesn't think her words will have any effect on Davis but she keeps trying.

"If I don't have you…" he breaks off. "I don't want to kill anyone anymore." When he looks back up, Chloe sees that his eyes are red and her heart beats erratically as she sees his hands begin to transform into large claws.

"Davis, your eyes..." She begins, but then his last words register with her. "Oh my God. You're the killer."

Davis looks at his hands and howls in anger and frustration. "Chloe, run. Get out of here!" Davis growls as he struggles for control of the beast within.

Chloe runs, kicking off her shoes so she can go faster, looking over her shoulder with worry. As she runs along the street, Chloe phones Oliver to tell him the Davis is the killer and is trying to kill Clark. Oliver races through his apartment to the elevator, desperate to get to Chloe.

She runs down the street and hops into an open cab. The cab driver turns to her. "Hey you're the alien's best friend!" Davis catches up to her and shakes the car about before he rips off the car's entire roof. Chloe screams and looks into the face of a monster she'd seen once before.

CO-CO-CO

Cut to Davis back in human form setting down an unconscious Chloe on the couch in his barren apartment. "You shouldn't have run away from me, I need you. You'll be mine once they're both dead." He injects her with a sedative and leaves her there.

CO-CO-CO

_**2 days earlier (back to the beginning):**_

Clark goes to see Linda at her apartment and shows her the story he has written about the murders she committed and says she is going to jail. She attempts to escape but Clark electrocutes her to neutralize her power and keep her in her human form. The police and special unit of scientists used to dealing with the criminally meteor infected arrive and put her into a sealed plastic box and transported to the psych ward to await trial.

CO-CO-CO

Clark picks up Lois from the airport, as she chatters excitedly about seeing her dad, "The General" as she always calls him. Clarks smiles in amusement as she barely stops for breath.

"What are you smiling about Smallville? Does Sears have a sale on plaid shirts?"

"Not that I know of," he replies. She stares at him waiting for an answer and his smile grows. "I'm glad you're back," he says with a soft expression that suggests there is more behind his words than just welcoming her home after a few days away.

"Of course. Your life is a big ball of bland boring without me around," Lois instinctively tries to dispel the thick emotion.

"Maybe."

"No maybe about it."

"So does that mean you're going to take it upon yourself to help me out?"

"No amount of help I could offer would be enough, but I'm not one to turn away from a challenge, so sure, why not," she agrees. "We'll start simple. Coffee. If you think you're up to the challenge, show up, if not…no hard feelings. But I will have another confirmation of your-"

"I'll be there," he cuts off the coming insult.

CO-CO-CO

On the rooftop of the Daily Planet, Clark tells Chloe about his day and going back in time. "You what?" She shakes her head. "Went back in time, of course. OK, how?"

"Oh, I uh…" he stumbles, looking at his feet. Chloe raises one eyebrow and stares him down in a look not dissimilar to one his mother might give him. "I kinda have a ring."

"A ring," she says slowly, thinking of Hal.

"Yeah," he glances up at her and grins, before looking back down again.

"I see. A time travel ring. Of course. Where did you get the ring? And where can I get one?"

"Some executioner dude from the future came back to try to kill me, and then these Legion…people, showed up to help out."

"Legion people."

"You know I can't tell you too much, it could change the future."

"You just changed the past," she argues logically.

"Well, yeah."

She can't help but smile. "Fine, I'm going to stop trying to apply my human logic to your Kryptonian ways. Just tell me this. How long have you been sitting on a time travel ring?"

"It was a couple weeks after your wed…ah, after um…"

"After I didn't marry Jimmy because I realized I was in love with Oliver?"

"Yeah. Wait. What? You've loved Oliver since then?"

"Well technically I guess it was before then but that's when I realized it, yeah."

"And you didn't tell me."

"You didn't tell me about time traveling heroes and villains from the future."

"Fair enough."

"Clark," she begins with reluctance. "Why didn't you go back far enough to stop Lana from getting hurt? Or stop her from marrying Lex- I mean she knows about your powers now, and she didn't freak out and she didn't tell anyone so you have to assume she would have been OK with knowing back then…"

"Messing with time is dangerous."

She opens her mouth to argue that he just did that exact thing, but stops herself and blows out a frustrated breath. "But still, if you were already going to change things…"

"I don't think it would matter," Clark says with resignation. "Lana and I have tried and tried. It's always something. I don't think I can keep doing this with her. I don't know if I want to. She made her choices, and I've made mine. Not everything can be fixed with time travel. Sometimes we just have to face the consequences of our decisions."

"Oh, Clark," Chloe says sadly. Chloe knows he had been spending more time with Lois in the past few weeks, she saw them together enough to know that there were still feelings there. "You know I love you, but I have to say this. I know you care about Lois, but she can't be your backup plan." Clark looks confused. "Your Lana safety net- there if things don't work out. She deserves better than that."

"I know."

"I told you before Clark, but it bears repeating…you have to decide what you want. It's not fair to Lana or Lois." Clark slumps down, his broad shoulders curled. "I know you thought that maybe if people knew about your powers, it would be better, that you could be you—out in the open. I'm sorry."

"My parents always told me to keep my powers a secret. That people wouldn't understand."

Chloe smiles sympathetically. "You know, Clark, maybe you can have your cape and wear it, too. Say that Clark Kent, the unassuming journalist, buttoned up in a starched shirt and tie, but then, when he's playing the hero, he...

"Steps out of the shadow into his red and blue, creating two completely separate identities?"

"Yeah."

CO-CO-CO

At Met Gen, Davis looks over his shoulder before swiping a key card and entering a small room. It is filled with drugs. He looks through the various vials and bottles until he finds what he is looking for and begins stuffing them into his EMT bag.

A white coated doctor enters and stops him. Davis explains that he's an EMT restocking his rig.

"Aren't you required to go through the emergency room admin and have a requisition?"

Davis looks guilty, but recovers. "Yeah, but we've been really slammed today. I'll do the paperwork later."

The doctor continues to look at him suspiciously and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, you're going to have to go through the proper channels. The hospital could lose it accreditation if our drug counts are off."

Davis opens his bag to show the doctor that the pills he's taken are antipsychotics. "Not exactly your latest designer drug, is it?"

The doctor softens, but continues to shake his head. "I'm sorry. I know you see a lot of people out there that need help, but we can't help anyone if the hospital is shut down by the medial board."Davis frowns and tries to stare down the doctor, but it doesn't work. Davis scoops the drugs out of his bag and drops them on the floor, marching off in a huff. The doctor's voice calls out, "I hope whoever it's for, they get the help they need."

"Not much chance of that now," Davis says in anger.

CO-CO-CO

Without the meds, Davis had little choice but to try to find Chloe. The monster was harder and harder to keep at bay. He makes it to the Daily Planet just before Chloe usually took her lunch break, if she was in the office and took a lunch break. He hides around the corner of the building, watching and waiting. When a tall blonde man strolls down the street with a happy, self satisfied smile, Davis feels the beast rise up and try to break free and for a second he considers letting hit happen.

Oliver Queen was a barrier between Davis and Chloe. A barrier that was less and less tolerable to Davis.

Oliver enters the building without an resistance from the guard, and a few minutes later he reemerges with Chloe under his arm. They are smiling and laughing as she tries to put some distance between them, shaking her head at him as he attempts to pull her closer to him.

"We talked about this Oliver."

"You talked. I listened. I never agreed."

She laughs and continues to argue with him as Davis falls in step behind them staying back so as not to be seen.

The couple go to a small hole in the wall sandwich shop, smiling and flirting their way through lunch. When they leave the restaurant Oliver walks her back to the Daily Planet, tugging her into an alley just before the building. Davis clenches his fists as he imagines what they are doing in the relative privacy of the shadowy hideaway. A few minutes later a flushed Chloe rushes out of the alley, swiping at her lips to fix any smudged lipstick before she goes back to work. Davis feels his heart clench and some more of his optimism fade at the glowing smile on her face.

She reenters the building and Davis shakes his head to clear it, looking around for Oliver Queen. He sees the man striding down the street and quickly makes the decision to follow.

CO-CO-CO

It's a Friday night and Chloe is feeling pretty good. She smiles as Oliver walks towards her desk in the Daily Planet. When he gets closer she narrows her eyes at him, giving him a silent warning to keep his hands and lips to himself. She didn't want to be public fodder in the gossip column. Oliver winks and leans against her desk, smiling at her, his eyes focused on her lips. Chloe can't help but smile back. He'd obeyed her wishes but was still being overly obvious that there was more than friendship between them. She shakes her head glad that Linda Lake was out of their lives. She would have run with the story about the billionaire and the cub reporter without a second thought.

"So…" she says in a questioning tone.

"So?"

"Sooo, do we have plans?" she says with a smile.

"I thought we could go out. "

Chloe's lips compress together and Oliver can practically see her withdraw despite the fact that she hadn't moved. "I was hoping for a quiet night in."

He nods, his look speculative as he wonders if she really just wants to relax and be alone with him or if she was more motivated by not being seen in public with him. "Sure, we can do that." She gathers her purse and jacket and they head up the stairs to the elevator.

Walking back to the Clock Tower, Oliver has to physically restrain himself from taking her hand. It was beyond frustrating not to be able to act like a couple in public. He didn't care what the press wrote or said, but ever since they'd officially become a couple, Chloe had tried to curtail their public displays of affection. Oliver wasn't happy that he'd been allowed to touch her more in public before they'd begun sleeping together. They'd been lucky not to be photographed together so far, but Oliver knew that the longer they were together the less chance they had of keeping their relationship private.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning Oliver picks Chloe up for brunch. In the car he reveals that his family was in Metropolis for one of his mother's birthdays. Chloe looks concerned, hearing the sad tone in his voice. "We were staying downtown, a hotel with a great view, but Mom wanted to go to this new restaurant on the river for brunch. My dad hated seafood, but he went along with it for her."

"Good man," Chloe laughs and Oliver joins her.

As they pull up to a waterfront restaurant Chloe realizes that it must be his mother's birthday and Oliver was taking her to the restaurant they'd dined at back then. "They died just a few weeks later."

Chloe reaches over to squeeze his hand before exiting the car. Inside the restaurant he orders several items without even looking at the menu then smiles at Chloe, indicating she should order whatever she wanted too. Chloe looks up at the waiter and smiles kindly, "I think everything sounds good." She realizes that Oliver was reliving the day, one of the last he'd spent with his parents, including ordering what they'd eaten that day.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was her birthday," Chloe apologizes.

Oliver frowns and shakes his head. "Why should you?" he denies any need for an apology.

When the waiter brings them mimosas, Chloe toasts her glass. "To Laura Queen." Oliver's tender look and smile makes her heart clench and she struggles to swallow past the lump in her throat.

"You know I was so young when they died. I didn't really know her. Either of them." His eyes are soft and far away. "It infuriates me that other people knew them much better than I ever will." Chloe smiles sympathetically and listens as he continues. "It's not so bad in Metropolis, but in Star City people are always coming up to me to say how they knew them. People who worked for them, friends, even some of the people who met them through their charity work." Chloe's eyes fill with tears but she blinks them back.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be maudlin," he explains as he reaches out a hand to cup her cheek and wipe away the remnant of her tears with his thumb. "I've just been thinking about them a lot lately."

Finding out that Lionel had killed his parents, being with Chloe and finally feeling like he was with the right person, the person he would be with for the rest of his life, had made Oliver consider his parents and their marriage. They may have died too young, but they'd lived good lives. They'd had love, with each other, for him and for the world. They'd done good, helping others and building Queen Industries to be a leader of both industry and social responsibility. Oliver had done everything he could to continue their work, growing the company, expanding their philanthropy, and adding his own personal touch to helping people. And now he had Chloe. Now he could have everything.

For years Oliver had thought he was doomed to be alone, he didn't seem capable or even that motivated to form a real connection with any woman. And even real friendships with men were hard to come by. He'd thought in the dark recesses of his mind that he had spent too much time alone, too much of his life as an orphan. He'd had lots of friends, but had to be perpetually wary of what people wanted from him.

Leaving the restaurant, they walk along the waterfront park and Oliver is heartened when Chloe reaches out to take his hand as they follow the same path he'd taken with his parents nearly 20 years before.

That night Chloe is sitting alone in Watchtower, monitoring Bart, Oliver and Clark as they patrol the city, keeping an eye out for the killer. When things seem to be going well, she keeps one eye on the city grid that she had linked up to the police scanner and one eye on her laptop as she writes new program code. She mutters to herself as she writes the complicated search structure. Setting it loose on the web for a trial run Chloe smiles sadly as a high school photo of Oliver's mother pops up on her screen. Chloe nods with satisfaction and sets the program to run extensively throughout the web before setting aside her laptop to monitor the guys while looking at different video streams from the QI cameras they'd set up all over the city.

When one of the camera feeds shows her Oliver as he rests on a rooftop watching the city streets below, she presses a button to keep him on screen. Opening a radio channel she talks to him. "Looking good out there Arrow."

Oliver's hooded head raises and he looks towards where he knows the camera is. Even in night vision she can see the gleam of his teeth as he smiles. "Spying on me, Tower?"

"You say spying, I say doing my job."

"As long as your job keeps you safe in the tower."

She rolls her eyes even though he can't see her. "Are we back to that? We negotiated and agreed, and I've held up my end of the deal. I am fully and completely in line with all safety ordinances for the Justice League. Give it a rest."

"We should give him a standing ovation for getting you to think about your safety," Clark inserts himself into the conversation.

"Thanks Boy Scout," Oliver replies, his smug smile apparent in his voice even through the distorter.

"Oh shut up, both of you."

Both men chuckle.

"Don't worry Liscious, I still got your back."

"Thank you Impulse," Chloe says regally.

CO-CO-CO

Words: 5885

I would apologize in general for the sporadic update, but considering that only like 3 people review…maybe I should just apologize to those three. Wow, when I'm tired I get petty.

I tried not to spend too much time rehashing the episode I clearly borrowed some dialogue so I hope it's not a bore of a chapter. I just wrote their 'I love you' scene…it's definitely not boring.


	24. Chapter 24

E 24

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their first kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess (who's working with Oliver against Lex) tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Agreeing to go slow, Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Lois, Clark, Oliver and Chloe go for a night out as the killer returns to Metropolis and the team reassembles. Clark gets a glimpse of the future and it's not pretty for any of them._

**Chapter 24**

CO-CO-CO

Oliver is sitting at his office desk, his eyes intent on the computer screen as Bruce Wayne's voice sounds from the speaker phone. "There's rumor going around the SEC that Luthor had to raid his company's pension plan for some ready cash."

"No one is lending," Oliver says with dark smugness.

"Not in this market, not to a company bleeding cash and assets. I'd say our work here is nearly done."

"Don't jump the gun Batty. Lex is notoriously hard to kill- in business or in life. You still need to make sure he loses his bid for EXC Corp."

"My best closer is at EXC as we speak. And I suppose you would know about Luthor being hard to kill."

"If that was a dig you're going to have to work harder," Oliver says with a distracted tone, smiling smugly as he watches LuthorCorp stock prices fall for the tenth straight week.

"I suppose your chipper mood is due to a certain blonde?"

"What?" Oliver asks, tuning back into the conversation.

"Chloe? Or should I revisit the idea of asking her out myself?"

"Like you'd have a chance with her," Oliver taunts.

"While she seems to have formidable intelligence, it appears that she doesn't apply it to her selection in men, considering that she is dating you."

"It's been nice talking to you Bruce. We'll be sure to send you an invite to the wedding," Oliver says easily before hanging up on his cantankerous old schoolmate.

Back in Gotham, Bruce Wayne spares a smile before walking over to look down on his crime and pollution soaked city.

CO-CO-CO

At the Kent Farm, Clark has a terse conversation with Lana over the phone. "Lana, I just think we need think about this."

"This? Our relationship?" Lana's sounds distraught. "You mean everything to me Clark."

"I…" Clark looks conflicted and guilty, but mostly he looks doubtful. "We still can't be around each other Lana, not for at least another two weeks."

"What is two weeks? We've been waiting to be together for years."

Clark opens his mouth, wanting to say so much but knowing that Lana doesn't want to hear any of it. "I think we should use this time apart to think about how we each feel."

"I know how I feel Clark, but if you have doubts then I guess you'd better think about it." Lana swallows hard. "Is there someone else?"

Clark hesitates, then his eyes close. "I'll call you in two weeks Lana."

Clark had spent more time with Lois in the last few weeks than he had since she lived at the farm. He knew he had feelings for her, strong feelings, but he also still cared about Lana. He didn't want to hurt either girl, but Clark wasn't sure which choice to make.

CO-CO-CO

At the Daily Planet Chloe's phone rings. The screen announces the caller is Oliver and she smiles as she answers. "Hello?"

"You should have stayed over last night."

"I did."

"You left at four in the morning. Snuck out of my bed," he teases with faux accusation in his tone.

"And that was no easy feat. You are just as grabby in your sleep as you are awake."

"Hmm, that sounded like a complaint, but I'm pretty sure your were rhapsodizing about my hands last night."

"It was a moment of weakness," she says with blasé, glad he wasn't there to observe the blush the flooded her cheeks.

"You have those very often?"

"More now that I'm with you."

"I like that. You're with me. And that's a good lead in to why I'm calling."

"Sounds ominous."

"Only you would think so Sidekick. There is a charity dinner I need to go to. I was hoping I could persuade you to join me so we could suffer the boredom together."

"Well…as tempting as you make that sound, I'm going to have to turn you down."

"You can't be busy, because I didn't even tell you when it is." His words are teasing, but there is an underlying hardness to his voice.

She lowers her voice, "Oliver we've talked about this. I'm pretty sure making…us…public would make my job a lot harder. And I just don't need that right now."

In the Clock Tower Oliver's jaw tightens as she again resists taking their relationship out in the open. He knew they wouldn't be able to keep it secret for long, they weren't trying that hard to hide it, but he wanted it to be her choice, not because some photographer was in the right place at the right time.

CO-CO-CO

When Chloe arrives at Oliver's that night for dinner he is sorting through a pile of thickly papered fine linen invitations. She looks from the envelopes and their gold embossed cards to his face warily. "Hey. Whatcha doing?" She forces her tone to be light and cheerful.

"Just trying to figure out how many of these I can skip." He glances up at her, his expression one of displeasure. "Some I have to attend because QI is the main sponsor. Some I go to because they were my mother's favorite charities. Some need the publicity that I can provide."

"Ollie, just because I don't want to go, doesn't mean you can't."

"How long do you think I can attend events alone before the press starts to ask questions? I've been going alone or dragging Hal along with me for months Chloe. I thought once we were together…" he breaks off, but she can hear the disappointed accusation nonetheless.

"Ollie…" She looks upset that he's angry and he makes an effort to let go of his frustration for the moment.

"It's fine Chloe. You don't want to be seen with me, I can work around that." She opens her mouth to protest his assessment of her motivation, but shuts it when she realizes she doesn't have a leg to stand on. She had asked him not to come to the DP anymore, she refused to hold his hand or let him put his arm around her when they were walking down the sidewalk, she wouldn't attend events with him, and outside of their close knit group of friends generally refused to let it be known that they were together. She had good reasons, professional reasons. But Oliver clearly didn't buy her rationalizations. He knew she was holding back, she could see his frustration with her bubble to the surface with more and more frequent regularity. She swallows hard and he can see the regret and uncertainty in her eyes. He releases a breath, dispelling some of his tension. "It won't be fun without you but there is always another event."

Chloe looks reluctant. "I'm sorry Ollie. I just…I'm just not ready for what comes with dating you."

"It's OK. Honestly. I want you there with me," he smiles but it's not his usual confident grin, it's brief, and insecure, and doesn't reach his eyes. "We both know I want you with me all the time," he smirks, his confidence returning, hiding his real feelings on the matter. "Maybe this is a lesson I'm supposed to be learning… that I can't have everything I want."

Her heart clenches. "Ollie, you do have me."

"Do I?" he asks, an oppressive heaviness in his tone and words. He smiles tightly, "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"I thought we could workout…I haven't had much time lately and I don't want to forget anything I learned…" she trails off awkwardly when he just stares at her. "Or we could go out. If you want," she says hesitantly.

"We can pick up something on the way to Watchtower."

"Oh, I thought we could just spar here, then…"

"I'm going to patrol tonight. It's easier to leave from Watchtower."

"OK," Chloe says, swallowing the hard lump in her throat as she allows him to lead her to the elevator. She knew the Clark was scheduled to patrol that night, not Oliver.

CO-CO-CO

It's a long time after she crawls into bed alone that night that sleep finally finds Chloe. She was upset about Oliver, stressed about work, worried about Clark and Lana and Lois, and they still didn't have one lead on the killer. Chloe had waffled on publishing a big story on the killer, putting all the pieces she had together and laying it out for the public, but there was no upshot. There would be panic and since Chloe was convinced the killer was more than human, increased vigilance on the part of Metropolis's residents wouldn't do them any good. She'd written the article that night, trying to force her churning emotions into a productive task. It hadn't helped.

She knew Oliver was upset with her, but she didn't know how to fix it without doing what he wanted- which was for her to be completely open about their relationship. With him and with the public. And the mere thought of either filled Chloe with a debilitating fear. Some part of her, deep inside, believed that the moment she committed herself fully to Oliver, the moment she believed they would work out in the long run, he would be yanked away from her. Her rational side knew it was crazy, but reason had nothing to do with fear.

Sometime later, something wakes Chloe up, her consciousness crawls upwards through the layers of sleep, and as her eyes finally open she sees a shadowy figure looming over her. Before she can draw in a breath or scream, she recognizes the shape and scent of the intruder. "Ollie?" she mumbles, her voice rusty.

A partially gloved hand strokes her cheek and she rolls onto her back to try to see him better. "I didn't mean to wake you." His voice is soft, the distorter already turned off. He stands up and Chloe makes a sound of protest, freeing her hand from under the covers to grab his before he withdraws too far.

"Are you Ok? Did something-"

He comes back towards her, shushing her with a finger over her lips. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see you."

Her face scrunches into a frown. "Stay." She smiles at him, sliding over in her queen size mattress to make room for him.

He looks like he's going to say no, but then nods and begins to strip off his leather suit. Down to his underwear, he climbs under the covers with her. Chloe snuggles into his side immediately, and Oliver feels a band that had been tightening around his chest since earlier that night begin to loosen.

"How'd you get in? Do I need better window locks?"

"Probably," he agrees quietly, pulling her tighter to his side, his hand slipping into her hair. He presses a kiss to her forehead and she feels his body relax under hers, ready for sleep. Feeling infinitely more relaxed now herself, Chloe drifts off to sleep with a small smile on her face.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning Oliver is still with her when she wakes up. She shifts out of his arms to sit up to see that it is still early, and in the process notices that his feet are hanging over the end of the mattress. She feels a small giggle well up in her chest and a little bit of it escapes.

Her movement had woken Oliver up and he pokes her in the side playfully. "What's so funny?" he asks even as he thinks that waking up to her laughter would make every day better.

"You."

"How am I funny?"

She smiles at him angelically, cuddling back into his chest and sighing as he wraps his arms around her. "First you sneak into my apartment in the dead of night."

"Dead of night?"

"I am a writer, and don't interrupt."

"Sorry, wouldn't dream of it." He presses his lips together even as his hands cup around her butt and pull her fully over top of him.

She adjusts to make the position more comfortable, wiggling her hips around more than was strictly necessary, but she enjoyed the result. "As I was saying, you break in, in the dead of night. Steal into my bed…"

"I believe I was invited," he corrects her. "Accuracy in news is important Sidekick, you know that."

"Hrumpt. Anyway…now here you are, your legs too long for my bed, your feet are hanging out by nearly a foot, and it'll be light out soon and you'll have to do the walk of shame in green leather." She smiles while biting her lip. "I'd call that funny."

"Walk of shame, huh? That means I'll have something to be ashamed of?" His hands work her t-shirt up her back his hands taking the time to explore each inch of new flesh exposed.

"Three words. Green." She presses a light kiss to his mouth. "Leather." Another kiss. "Tights." She smirks, expecting retribution. He doesn't disappoint, flipping them over and pinning her hands over her head as he tickles her side, earning new squeals of laughter.

"They're not tights," he states in a serious tone as he glares down at her.

His seriousness only increases her mirth. "Are you sure? Are you an authority on tights? Would you be more comfortable if I called them leggings?" She squeals again as he attacks her side once more with deft fingers.

Shifting his hand higher he bares her breast and cups it eagerly, his palm rubbing against her already peaked nipple. Her laughter fades into a sigh of pleasure. He uses his nose to push up the other side of her shirt his mouth taking possession of her other breast. Chloe moans and arches under him, trying to free her hands from his grasp. "Ollie, let go…"

He releases her breast with one last flick of his tongue lifting his head in time to see the flash of intense pleasure cross her face. "Ollie…" she tugs on her hands again.

"I think you know the price of freedom, Sidekick," he says, his hand still busy at her breast. She smiles back up at him, but shakes her head, no. He grins and presses his hips harder into her, rubbing his erection directly against her core and Chloe gasps. Her eyes narrow and she wraps her legs around him and grinds her pelvis against his insistently, torturing both of them. "Two can play at that game, Oliver."

"But I have the upper hand," he gloats, giving her captive hands a gentle tug as he pinches her nipple with a bit more pressure than he usually did with his other hand. Chloe gasps and her hips arch up to his with unconscious need. His fingers continue to play with her breast as he seals his mouth over hers in a kiss.

When he finally pulls back Chloe no longer cares who wins their little battle of the wills. "Fine, they're not tights." Oliver grins and releases her hands immediately pulling her shirt up and over her head. His mouth moves back to her breasts. Chloe's hands slide into his hair, sighing with pleasure. "They're just really tight leather pants…" He grunts, his mouth busy kissing a path down her body. "…that could be mistaken for tights." His head pops up to glare at her playfully. "I said mistaken." Oliver lowers his body back over hers kissing her quickly before shifting down her body to pull her panties off.

He pauses to look at her naked body spread before him, his gaze intense. "We could debate my choice of costume, or…" his hands close over her hips jerking her towards him.

"Maybe later," she says with breathless anticipation.

"Much later," he agrees as he bends back down over her body pressing kisses across her tummy. At first she thinks the pattern is random, then she realizes he is kissing each of her sunspots and the few tiny scars that adorn her torso. Slowly he works his way down to the juncture of her legs and Chloe tenses with apprehension. Jimmy had never been comfortable doing this so Chloe's limited experience with it was marked by embarrassment and discomfort. Oliver didn't seem to share her feelings.

As his mouth and tongue slide along her most intimate area, Chloe is stunned by the resulting pleasure and her body tenses for a completely different reason. He latches onto her clit and applies a light sucking pressure and Chloe arches like lightening had struck her body, a needy mewl escaping her lips. Her hands fist in the sheets , trying desperately to keep from bucking her hips and humping his face. She loses the battle with her control when he slips two fingers into her. Her hips arch off the bed and she comes on a rush of ecstasy.

Her body is still trembling from her release when she feels him settle his long lean body over hers. She can feel his hard length between her legs and languidly wraps her legs around his back, opening herself to him. Oliver stares down at her and then kisses her hard as he pushes into her. Her hands clutch at his shoulders and she wrenches her mouth away from him, gasping in air. Oliver pulls back then thrusts forward again and Chloe cries out his name. "Ollie. Please…"

Oliver plunges in and out of her, watching her with heavy lidded eyes. He sets a steady pace, her hips rising to meet each of his thrusts.

"Please…"

"Tell me Chloe," he asks against her lips.

"Please…more."

Oliver grunts and shifts her legs higher around his hips, allowing him to slide deeper inside her. Her ever expressive face reveals her surprise then intense satisfaction with the change with each stroke he took. "Better?"

"Yes," she hisses and he knows she is close to her second orgasm, feeling the flutters and pulsations of her velvet walls around him. Wanting to push her over the edge again, Oliver shifted his angle of entry so that with each stroke in he brushes against her clit. The sounds of her cries rise in frequency and volume and Oliver flicks her nipple between his fingers feeling her climax around him, her fingernails biting into his back as she came apart.

Oliver slows his movements, grinding into her gently until he sees her eyes refocus on him. "Ollie…" She has to bite her lip to keep from saying "I love you."

Her mouth trembles and Oliver hopes what he sees in her eyes is more than just post orgasmic bliss. He picks up speed again, dropping any finesse in his movements, intent only on making her come again, this time with him. Chloe feels limp with exhaustion, but the amazing sensations just keep coming. She musters up the strength to raise her arms enough to pull his face down to hers, their mouths pressing together in sloppy open mouth kisses as both struggle for breath, but wanting the connection of being closer, even as her body moved to the rhythm of his demand.

CO-CO-CO

When they finally make it out of bed Chloe and Oliver quickly discover that her bed is not the only thing not build for Oliver's height in her apartment. They struggle to take a shower together, elbows knocking against the wall multiple times and the shower head too low to be much good to Oliver. They spend more time laughing than washing up, but Chloe can't complain.

As she gets dressed, she glances over at Oliver who had called for his daytime persona clothing to be delivered to her doorstep. "Hey- how did you get in last night anyway?"

"I used a key."

Her mouth falls open in automatic outrage, but he can see she is not really mad. "Somebody has got to be able to get in to check on you." He shrugs. "I installed the lock, I kept a copy for myself."

"Liar. It's the copy I left at Watchtower, isn't it?"

"You'll never know."

She gives him a challenging look. "What is it about people not understanding the meaning of 'in case of emergency,'" she says with evident long suffering as her hands smooth her hair down into the shiny curve of her bob haircut.

He laughs and decides he likes her better when she is a little rumpled from his hands and pulls her back into another kiss. Both are late to work that day.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver attends the charity event alone, watching the crowd for anything interesting. Metropolis's rising ADA Sacks seemed to offer the most amusement, smoozing the best he could, but he could never quite wipe away the look of avarice and intense ambition that adorned his face.

Lionel and Lex were also in attendance, but other than a brief nod at Lex in acknowledgement, Oliver avoids both Luthors. There was nothing to say.

Later in the night Oliver finds himself seated at a table next to the one Lex is at. A loud, somewhat drunk business acquaintance of both, tries to wheedle Lex into giving up some information on what's happening at LuthorCorp and what he plans to do to stop the rumors and stock slide. Lex smiles his shark's smile and replies that any company that expands as aggressively as LuthorCorp has growing pains at some point.

The man chuckles. "Is that all? That is not what I heard. Just this week I heard that Oliver's company got a contract you'd spent millions on, and Wayne is signing the paperwork for EXC on Monday for the press."

Lex remains impassive but his eyes go to Oliver, who raises his glass in a hollow toast. "It's just business, right Lex? Nothing personal." Oliver says lightly.

"Of course not," Lex agrees coldly.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver manages to extricate himself from the event shortly after dinner and the interminable speeches. All he wanted was to go home, get out of his suit and convince Chloe to come over. Hell, he'd settle for convincing her to allow him over even if he was too tall for everything in her apartment.

He loosens his tie as soon as he is in his car, and by the time the doors open to his loft his shirt is unbuttoned and his cuff links are in his jacket pocket. As soon as he steps off the elevator he knows something is off. His lights were set to a timer and motion detector to conserve energy, but the lights were low in the apartment, set on the dimmer, and didn't change at his entrance. Someone had overridden the system. Oliver glances towards the kitchen and sees a bottle of wine and two glasses on the island.

Chloe appears on the second story. "I didn't expect you quite so soon," she smiles. His eyes trace over her body as she descends the stairs. Her hair is loose around her face, her lips bare of artificial color, and she is wearing one of his tuxedo shirts with just the buttons over her breasts fastened. He can see an intriguing flash of black lace from her hips as the shirt floats open as she comes towards him. "Am I dressed properly for the occasion?" she teases.

She walks right into him, tilting up onto her toes to greet him with a kiss, before dropping back to her heels as she helps him remove his jacket. He smiles down at her, admiration clear in his gaze. "As long as the event is held here, and I am the sole attendee, you're perfect."

"Oh, you want to be alone?" she tilts her head up at him, pressing her lips out into a pout.

He cups her cheek tracing a thumb tenderly over her cheek, "You are the host, and therefore are required to stay."

He leans down to kiss her again, feeling her small warm hands slide around his torso to hug him tightly as the kiss continues. She is the one who pulls back, looking flushed. "Would you like some port?" she indicates the bottle of wine.

He shakes his head, no. "I have my favorite vintage right here," he states plainly as he draws her back to him, peppering kisses over her face as his hands slide around her body, enjoying the silk of her skin.

"Hmm." She pulls back from him again and smiles at the look of frustration on his face. "How about we move this party upstairs then?" She steps towards the stairs, knowing he will be right behind her. Peeking over her shoulder at him she unbuttons her shirt and lets it slide off her shoulders to catch on her bent elbows.

His eyes follow the fabric then trace back up to her face when it doesn't fall away from her completely. "You know, you might be a bit overdressed for this particular event."

She smiles, laughter lighting up her face before she smoothes her expression back to one of dignity and consideration. "Is that so? How embarrassing. You know Lois said I shouldn't bother with lingerie for you…" she lets the shirt fall the rest of the way as she climbs the stairs, revealing that her panties are designed to invoke the look of a tuxedo, while leaving the lower globes of her butt bare below the black and white lace.

"Never listen to Lois, she's crazy," Oliver replies, his eyes glued to her body as they reach his bedroom door. She giggles and turns throwing the shirt in his face. Oliver catches it easily and captures her hand too, spinning her around to face him. He presses her into the wall, kissing her ardently as his hands trace over her exposed curves. "If this is what I have to look forward to after these events, I may be OK with you not attending with me," Oliver says. Chloe recognizes it for what it was, his acceptance of her apology and a tactical retreat.

CO-CO-CO

Their newfound truce doesn't last long. The following night Oliver takes Chloe out to dinner at a small, out of the way Italian restaurant. They sit in a darkened private corner table, happily lost in their own world. There had been no sight or sign of the killer since the massacre at the drug house, and Chloe was feeling good about life in general. The waiter delivers their entrees, and Chloe promptly steals a bite from Oliver's plate. She had ordered the ravioli for herself, but his squid ink pasta with parsnips and pancetta sounded intriguing.

He pours her some more wine, topping off her glass and watches her face as she chews the bite carefully. "Like it?"

"It's salty. I didn't expect that. But yeah. I mean I wouldn't give up lasagna for it, but it's good."

He laughs then looks up as their waiter appears at their table again. Oliver expects to hear the woman ask them if their meals are acceptable, but instead he sees her face creased in an expression of anxiety. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should know…there are some photographers out front." Chloe tenses and Oliver's gaze sharpens. "They won't get in, and they can't see you from outside, but I thought…"

"Thank you," Oliver replies, making a mental note to leave a larger tip than usual. The waitress retreats, clearly glad that her job of imparting bad news was complete.

Oliver turns to Chloe, already resigned to what her response was likely to be. Chloe already has her napkin out of her lap and is about to stand up. Oliver presses a hard hand to her thigh, keeping her in her seat. "Where are you going?" he inquires blandly.

She frowns, a line appearing between her eyebrows. "Oliver…" she waves her hand towards the entrance to the restaurant.

"You heard her. They can't come in, and they can't see us. We'll finish our meal." Their gazes lock in a battle of wills.

She presses her lips together tightly. "Fine, but when we do leave, I'm going out the back. Alone."

Oliver bites back the reply he wants to make and turns his attention back to his meal. They do their best to recapture the lighthearted romance from earlier, but aren't successful.

Chloe refuses desert, but does accept a cappuccino, then as promised, slips out the back. Oliver watches her go with dark eyes before standing and exiting the front door. He greets the photographers with a sardonic smile.

"Where's your date Mr. Queen?"

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Oliver doesn't answer any of their questions, remaining silent as he retrieves his car from the valet.

When Chloe exits the alley to the street a block away she is surprised to find Bart grinning and obviously waiting for her. "Ollie called?"

"Boss man said you needed a lift," Bart keeps grinning.

"No thanks, I just had a big meal." She links her arm with him. "But you can escort me. I think I'd like to go through the park, it's such a nice evening."

Bart finally picks up on her mood, but keeps grinning, happy that her anger wasn't directed at him. Chloe doesn't dally long in the park, knowing that avoiding Oliver was only going to make the problem bigger.

She returns to his loft to find him waiting for her, a glass of scotch in his hand. His face is tight with anger as she stares at him. Deciding not to delay the coming confrontation any more, she launches. "Why are you angry? I've told you, I don't want to be tabloid fodder. How am I supposed to do my job if people recognize me from the front page of the weekly tabloids?"

"Is that really it? Or are you using this to keep me at a distance?" His voice was deadly calm, and that worried Chloe for some reason. Oliver watches her try to rationalize her fear and read him at the same time.

He was in love with her before he'd ever kissed her. Decided that he wanted years with her, if not a lifetime, before their first date. And she was still trying to keep some distance between them. Oliver wanted to share everything he had, everything he was with her, but she wasn't even willing to accept that let alone reciprocate.

He raises the glass and takes a drink.

"What is it with billionaires and scotch?"

"Just log it as another reason we won't work."

"What?"

"I like scotch, you like tequila. Clearly we're doomed," he says snidely.

She recalls their argument about how different they were and her doubts a relationship would work between them because of their differences. "This isn't a simple as compromising on what movie to watch, Oliver. Once the tabloids get me with you, my life changes. Irrevocably."

"You're never going to really give us a chance, are you?"

"What do you think we're doing?" she says in exasperation.

"What am I doing, or what are you doing? Because I think those are very different things. You're waiting for us to fail. Maybe waiting for me to mess it up. I'm doing everything I can to be with you, to convince you that this is real."

"Ollie…You can't be mad at me for having doubts. We both know your track record with women and relationships. I'd be crazy to believe you now just because suddenly you've decided you want me. And that's just you, what about me? I've never made a relationship work longer than a few months."

"It's not sudden and you're not just any woman and this is not just some relationship. This is us. You and me."

"Oliver, you're not hearing me…"

"I am, I hear you, and I see you. I see you trying to throw obstacles in our way, trying to prove that we don't work so you can end this. You think that it'll end sooner or later so you'd rather it be sooner," he says harshly. She flinches and he laughs hollowly. "Did you think I didn't know? _I know you Chloe_. You think that you can guard yourself from getting hurt again. If you never really let yourself believe it will work then when it ends, you can retreat to lick you wounds and congratulate yourself on how right you were to begin with. You know what that is? That is a self fulfilling prophesy. You don't want it to work, so it won't work."

"No Oliver, that's not –"

He slams his glass down and stands up abruptly, cutting her off. "No you wanted to talk about this, let's talk about it," he says harshly. "I never even tried with most of the women, and there were a lot less of them than the tabloids like to report. And as for relationships, what happened with Tess was complicated, and Lois…I was living a double life and she was on the outside. I didn't think I could share all of it with her, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. You already know, you're already inside."

"But that's just circumstance…"

He advances on her and takes her shoulders in his hands, staring down at her. "You knowing that I'm Green Arrow isn't the point. The point is that you figured it out. That was just the first step. In the last two years you've become my best friend. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. I want to be with you Chloe, do you even want to be with me?"

She stares at him trying to read the truth in his eyes. His words were convincing, and Oliver was always pretty truthful with her. She stares at him but doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to be in the tabloids, labeled as Oliver's most recent love interest or hookup. But that wasn't the real issue and she forced herself to acknowledge it, even if it was only to herself.

"Yes."

His jaw clenches, and even though it was the answer he wanted it wasn't enough. He knew he should stop pushing her, but he couldn't seem to contain himself. Whether it was love that was selfish, or Oliver's own nature, didn't matter. He wanted more and his ability to contain that need was waning each day.

Chloe is relieved when he folds her into his arms, pressing her face against his chest tightly, but she can't miss the tension that still fills his body, making him stiff against her. If she thought they would last, dealing with the media would be a small thing, but he was right, she was still convinced that they were going to break up, go their separate ways, and the intrusiveness of the tabloid media was too high a price to pay for a short lived moment.

CO-CO-CO

Lois shows up at Chloe's the next afternoon, letting herself in without knocking. "Seriously, Chlo, jump off the fucking cliff already, you're destroying Oliver."

"So I guess I should go ahead and get you that shirt made. 'Team Ollie,'" Chloe says dryly.

"I wouldn't have to be Team Ollie if Team Chloe would open up a little. I talked to you this morning but all I got from that is that you're upset. So I had to pry it out of Ollie. So sue me."

Chloe's face crumples. "He's still mad at me?" She had slept over, but the tension between them hadn't dissipated. And it was the first time they'd slept in the same bed and not made love.

"Everyone is scared of the unknown, Chloe, especially when we're talking about risking your heart. And especially when you're risking it on someone with Ollie's reputation."

"Thanks, Lo, that's helpful."

"Sorry. But I promise you, the panic will fade, you just have to take that last step."

"Make the proverbial leap?"

"Exactly," Lois says with a knowing nod.

"What if I can't? What if I'm too afraid?" A million things about Oliver worried Chloe.

They were very different. Sure they had things in common, and those things make them part of an exclusive little super hero club, but that was also a problem. Was he just with her because she knew his secret already? Because he didn't have to hide who he was? That would be fine if he had chosen to tell her, but he hadn't. They had barely met when she figured out his secret.

"Look Lo, I'm sorry he's upset, or mad, or whatever, but this isn't all about what he wants. I want to… I _need_ to move slowly. "

Lois scowls and arches one eyebrow. "Bullshit."

Chloe puts her hands on her hips and squares off with her cousin. "He may be used to having anything he wants, however and whenever he wants it. But that's not the way a relationship works."

"What relationship? I thought you insisted that you two were just dating," Lois taunts.

"What's so wrong with taking things slow?" Chloe argues. "It's smart. Sensible. Rational."

"Are you going to spout off an entire thesaurus to me?" Lois snarks. "Love doesn't make sense Chloe. I never has, and never will. Love isn't logical, it just is. What I just don't get is that you're totally in love with him and at the same time sabotaging your relationship with him."

Chloe crumples, "What if it's just a crush to him? What if I'm just another passing fancy? I mean…it just doesn't make sense."

"You're serious right now? You really don't see it?"

" See what?" Chloe says impatiently.

"Oliver is completely out of his mind for you. He takes any cue or nudge or hint you give him and does whatever you want. He waited months for you, before he ever made a move. He wanted you, but despite your assessment of his inability to delay gratification, he waited for you, tried to strengthen your friendship even when you were shutting him down right and left."

"I didn't…"

"Chloe you barely talked to him for months until he got shot."

"But that was because…"

"Yeah, I know, you were protecting yourself, but you were hurting Oliver in the meantime. And he's still here, still waiting for you to decide."

Chloe looks crushed, but is no closer to alleviating her fears. She grumbles under her breath to herself, "If you call pushing me off the edge of the stupid cliff with all the subtly of a bull dozer, waiting. Which I don't."

Lois ignores her mumbles, just giving her a pointed look.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is no closer to a final resolution, to subduing her personal demons than she was the first night she'd brought dinner to Oliver's after he'd declared his intentions towards her. But she can't stand to feel this distance and hurt between them. Chloe packs a bag and grabs a white box wrapped with a length of brown leather cord and leaves her apartment heading for Oliver's.

He's working at his desk when she arrives, talking in Chinese on the phone. Chloe smiles at him hesitantly and goes to sit out on the wide balcony the circles his loft to give him his privacy.

When he ends the call he comes outside to find her sitting awkwardly on the edge of a deck chair, as if she were going to spring up and leave at any moment. Sending another message entirely was the fact that she'd brought a bag with her. Unless the bag was full of his stuff that she was returning to him if she was there to break things off. Oliver tightens his jaw and tries to get a grip on his own insecurities.

"I didn't expect to see you today."

She nods, her lips twisting in a semblance of a smile. "I didn't want to leave things…how they were."

He looks interested, but doesn't make a reply, leaning back against the balcony wall, crossing his arms over his chest. His pose is closed and forbidding and Chloe feels the urge to run. To run and lick her wounds, but she forces herself to stay. "I'm not trying to sabotage us Ollie. I told you I wanted to take things slow, and I'm sorry if that's hard for you, but it's what I need. For now." She glances up at him, glad to note that his stance has relaxed slightly. Her fingers fidget with the leather tie surrounding the box. "I love being with you. But why can't it just be us for a little while longer?"

Oliver comes over to her and sits in on the table in front of her, their knees touching. "It's not about the press Chloe, I could care less about what they know. I just want to be with you, for us to be together, and to hell with everyone else." She smiles at him hesitantly. "If you need to take things slow, then that's what we'll do."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too Sidekick." She doesn't know what either of them are apologizing for at this point.

She smiles again and this one almost reaches her eyes before it fades to a solemn look. "I brought you something." She pushes the box into his lap and waits anxiously for him to open it.

Oliver opens the box curiously, and his face fills with emotion when he sees a picture of his mother holding his hand as they stand on the edge of the Grand Canyon when he was just four years old. He looks up at her with probing wonder. "How did you…?"

"Open it."

He does as instructed and finds the book full of photos of his mother – some he'd seen, some that were new to him. There were also stories, some hand written others printed in a calligraphy script. Each was a story or personal testimony from people who had known Laura Queen. Oliver flips each page with reverent care, inspecting each new offering until he reaches the end of the book and closes it softly.

"Thank you," he says, smiling at her display of emotion as she smiles back but looks to be on the verge of tears. "When did you do this? How did you do this?"

"I wrote a search program. Then I contacted some people. It was easy," she downplays.

"It's amazing. You're amazing."

CO-CO-CO

Nighttime. The windows to Watchtower are dark, but the room is filled with light. Chloe goes from computer monitoring several media streams as boys patrol the city looking for the killer. Bart, Oliver and Clark were all out in force, hoping to finally find a clue that would lead somewhere besides to another dead and dismembered body. They knew that despite the fact that bodies were no longer being found that the killer was still out there. There was no way someone, or something, like that just stopped killing of its own accord.

Hal shows up, the security system announcing his presence before the elevator lets him onto the main floor of Watchtower. Chloe looks up from her laptop as he enters. Her smile is infectious and he grins back at her. Her attention quickly goes back to the monitor.

"Watching Ollie?"

"No," she says indignantly.

Hal laughs, raising a doubtful eyebrow. He holds up his hand with the ring and her computer floats over to him. Chloe squawks in outrage, grabbing onto the floating hardware, but Hal just laughs harder and floats her over to him as well.

The screen is open to a news report of about the decline of LuthorCorp. The talking head news pundit begins his assessment of the situation. "Lex Luthor himself is buying up stock trying to stem the tide of his falling stock prices. Both Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises have been taken deals out from underneath LuthorCorp right and left. Whether this is the natural competitiveness of three large companies at their cutthroat best, or predatory actions on the part of Queen and Wayne, I don't know. But what is clear is that LuthorCorp is in dire straits."

Hal shakes his head. "You really are a perfect match for Oliver."

"Thank you. I think." Chloe says with tense dignity. "Would you mind setting me down now?" She looks down at her feet which are still over a foot off the floor.

CO-CO-CO

When the weekend rolls around Lois shows up on Chloe's doorstep unexpectedly and Chloe looks awkwardly from Lois to Lana who was already there for a visit. Chloe spends the next hour bouncing back and forth between Lana's whispery voice and Lois' strident tones.

When Lois lugs another load of laundry up from Chloe's building's laundry room to fold, Chloe shakes her head and laughs. "I can't believe you brought your laundry all the way from Smallville to my apartment to do it, Lo. Couldn't you have gone to the laundry mat?"

"Yeah," Lois says in the tone of 'no duh.' "But then we wouldn't have an excuse to hang out all day."

"Since when do we need an excuse?"

Lois shrugs and continues to fold her clothes with military precision.

The conversation is silted and barbed at points and Chloe tries to direct the topic to something general and not filled with landmines. They couldn't talk about Clark for obvious reasons, and Chloe didn't want to talk to Lois or Lana about Oliver anymore, having already been grilled for the first hour. The talk turns to boys in general, and Lois somehow begins talking about her ex's and their many eccentricities.

_ "Oh my God, I had this one boyfriend, well maybe more of a fuck buddy-" she launches into another story. _

_Chloe pulls a face as Lana blushes profusely. "Lois!" Chloe scolds._

_"What? At least I'm honest," she rolls her eyes and grins at her younger more virtuous cousin. "As I was saying, non-boyfriend fuck buddy seemed like a good choice. We'd gotten together a few times, then this one night he kept shouting at me 'take it, take it all.'" Lois looks both confused and disgusted. "What that hell is that?"_

_Chloe wrinkles her nose, while Lana blushes more. "I don't know, but that is about the least sexy thing I've ever heard," Chloe says with a grin and Lana unbends to giggle a bit. _

_"You're absolutely right. That's worse that a guy calling you cutesy pet baby names while you're in bed."_

_Lana's blush deepens. Lois's eyes sharpen on the tell-tale sign and Chloe cuts her off before she can put Lana on the spot. "Um, I definitely can't compete with you Lo. You have the… best?... worst? stories."_

_Lois's head turns to her baby cousin. "Of course not, Jimmy followed you around like a dog waiting for scraps and, let's face it, that boy lacked the balls to say or do anything disgusting to you. An Ollie, well Ollie is like a fine wine."_

_"You hate wine." Chloe says dryly._

_"Well, yeah, but I can appreciate a good vintage."_

_"How does that make sense?" Chloe sighs as Lois successfully maneuvers the conversation back to Oliver and Chloe's relationship. She walks over to the window to look outside. _

_"My point is that Ollie is too sophisticated to say something so crass, too smart to say something so insulting, and too in love with you to say anything that might make you question your decision to be with him."_

_"Lois," Chloe says from the window. A vague uncomfortable feeling in her gut had drawn her there and she feels her stomach tighten with discomfort as she sees Davis standing on the street below her apartment. Her fingers hold the mini blinds that came with the apartment open only wide enough for her to peer out. _

_"What? Suddenly you have a problem with the truth?"_

_"No. But I think I do have a problem. And Oliver isn't in love with me. We've only been together a few weeks."_

_Lois and Lana share a rare look of commiseration at Chloe's continued denial. "I think you might be wrong Chloe. I've seen the way he looks at you, if that isn't love…" Lana says in a soft romantic tone. _

_"Not important right now," Chloe disregards Lana's words. _

_Lois makes an indignant sound. "How is the happiness of my cousin and one of my best friends not important?" _

_"Way to make it all about you Lo, and it's not important at the moment, because…uh, 'cause at the moment Davis Bloom is taking precedence."_

_"Who?" Lana questions, but Lois runs to the window to look down at the street below. She finds Davis Bloom standing across the street his eyes locked on Chloe's apartment windows. _

_"That's it!" Lois stomps towards the door, but Chloe's sharp command calls her back._

_"No Lois, don't go out there. That's an order." Lois frowns, turning back to Chloe her eyes demanding an answer. "I should do it." _

_"Well you're not going alone," Lois says in a tone that leaves no room for Chloe to argue. Chloe collects her taser and Lois nods in approval, grabbing her own weapons, mace and brass knuckles. _

_Lana goes to the window and sees a tall dark haired man standing under a streetlight looking up at her. She shudders as she imagines he can see her through the blinds. Looking worried she considers for a moment then nods decisively and takes out her phone. "Clark, you need to come to Chloe's now, she might be in trouble."_

CO-CO-CO

The girls return to the apartment with Clark in tow, but no confrontation with Davis under their belt. He had disappeared before they got to the street. Lois wastes no time expressing her disgust that Lana called Clark, but ultimately decides that she is happy that he is there and now knows about Davis's fixation on Chloe. Clark stands awkwardly in his standard issue red and blue shirt and jacket combo, staying as far from Lana as he can his eyes skittering from Lana to Lois, uncomfortable with having the two girls so close to each other and him and shaking with the effects of Kryptonite.

Lana watches Clark with love sick eyes and Lois rolls hers and punches him in the shoulder. "How'd you get here so fast anyway Primary Phil? Doing some stalking of your own?"

Clark blushes, and Lana's eyes are wide as she realizes how close she just came to revealing Clark's secret to Lois, but she takes a bit of comfort in the fact that the taller girl didn't know. Lana can see the connection between them, it had always been there from the day they met, even when they were acting like they hated each other.

"Whatever," Lois disregards any answer Clark might have given, "I'm calling Ollie."

"No," Chloe says sharply.

"He doesn't know?" Clark asks with disbelief.

"Ollie, yeah, hi, girls night is a bust, get your cute little butt over here, Chloe has something to tell you."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver stands at the window of one of QI's research and development facilities outside Star City and checks the latest text messages on his phone. "Licious A-OK and looking fine," had just come in from Bart. An hour earlier he'd gotten one from Chloe, "When did I agree to a supersonic bodyguard with the appetite of a herd of sumo wrestlers? I prefer my bodyguards to come with fringe benefits." Immediately after that one, she'd sent another. "You're annoying, but I still miss you."

He smiles but worry still mars his handsome face, as he waits for the team of scientists, inventors, and project managers to file into the conference room. They'd finally had a breakthrough on a project that would revolutionize solar energy panels and were anxious to present it to Oliver and apply for the last patent they needed.

Oliver turns to look at the main boss in the facility, the one responsible for oversight on all the projects that happened in the division. "We're glad you could be here Oliver." Ollie nods in acknowledgement. "As soon as we got word that you were going to make the trip after all, the team has been working round the clock to show you a working prototype."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it." Oliver glances at his phone again, and the manager assumes he is nonverbally commenting on the time.

"I'm sure they're on their way now." His assistant and secretary come into the room, checking the refreshments and computer projector since the meeting was delayed. The secretary sees something out of place, reaching into the sideboard to pull out a jack in the box toy. She frowns at it, wondering how it got there.

The bright colors of the toy catch Oliver's eye just before the toy begins to play a tune. The crank turns with loud clicks of the gears and Oliver's eyes widen. The secretary blushes, "I'm sorry, I have no idea how this-"

Oliver's shout interrupts her, but comes too late. The toy explodes as Oliver dives behind the table flipping it onto its side in an attempt to shield himself and his employees from the blast.

CO-CO-CO

* * *

_Bet you didn't see that coming. I seem to have some serious procrastination issues with getting to the Davis bits. It is coming, I promise. I have it worked out, but I think the big bang won't happen in the next chapter, likely the one after. And – as a side note Lex will be back._

Words 8897


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.

Warning: Lots of changes to the timeline. Consider all the seasons spoiled, but the story begins in an altered Season 8. Some violence and swearing, eventually some smut.

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their first kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess (who's working with Oliver against Lex) tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Agreeing to go slow, Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Lois, Clark, Oliver and Chloe go for a night out as the killer returns to Metropolis and the team reassembles. Clark gets a glimpse of the future and it's not pretty for any of them._

Chapter 25

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is sitting at an indoor table in the back corner of her favorite café, drinking a cup of coffee and she doesn't look pleased. She checks her phone and sees messages from Oliver, Lois, Clark, Bart and her dad. Each of them echo a similar message. Be careful, pay attention, don't take any unnecessary risks. Chloe frowns and makes a snide face. "Use the buddy system, observe your surroundings, never leave the house, hide in the back of your closet…"

She finishes her coffee and sighs deeply. Between Davis, her various jobs and all her well intentioned loved ones Chloe felt harassed, stressed, and no safer. She sets a cookie on the edge of the table and suddenly Bart appears before her, her hair blowing back with the breeze created by his arrival. He snatches the cookie up and stuffs it in his mouth. "How do you feel about Mexican food for lunch today? I can have us in Baja in ten minutes, tops."

Chloe spares him a sad smile. "I'll think about it." She pauses and tilts her head at him, a bright smile suddenly appearing. "Actually, that sounds great, why don't you go get us the best street tacos you ever had and I'll meet you…"

"No can do, Liscious. Boss man gave me strict orders." He sees her face fall and tries to compromise. "But maybe Stretch can watch you for me and I can go."

Chloe signs again. "You realize that if this goes on for another day or so I'm seriously going to consider killing one or all of you. And since you're the closest…"

"Hey!" he says with alarm. "Don't shoot the messenger. You want to not be watched 24/7, Boss man offered you the solution. Get out of town."

"I have a job Bart…"

"And so do I," he says stubbornly.

She rolls her eyes and they walk back to the DP together with Chloe arguing with him the whole way. "Nothing is going to happen while I'm inside, you don't have to wait for me, and before you even say it, Oliver will never know."

Bart looks as serious as Chloe has ever seen him. "I'll know. Some psycho is stalking you, I'm not going to be the one to let him get to you. I don't want that on me."

Chloe arrives at the DP and sees Clark in the lobby. He comes over to open the door for her and Bart passes her off to him. Chloe marches past Clark, temper evident in her every movement. Clark looks puzzled and Bart forms his fingers into the shape of a gun and holds it to his head, pulling the trigger to indicate his feelings on Chloe's attitude. Clark huffs out a laugh, then takes off after Chloe.

"You know we're only trying to keep you safe, Chloe. You could just appreciate that we all care about you."

"That's real swell Clark," she replies, sarcasm thick in her tone. "Come talk to me after you're treated like the helpless and hapless victim and bullied into a situation you don't want. Talk to me then."

Chloe's phone rings and she sees Oliver's name on the screen, hitting ignore she sits at her desk and opens her latest story. The call goes to voicemail. Another call comes in, this one from Victor. Chloe ignores it too. Lois comes careening into the bullpen and grabs Chloe's arm, wrenching her up out of her chair. "Chloe!" she says breathlessly.

"What!" Chloe replies with barely contained annoyance.

"Look." Lois points to a TV in the back corner of the newsroom, turned to a 24 hour news network. The banner at the bottom announces that an explosion at a Queen Industries facility in Star City had occurred just minutes prior. The news anchor is talking as she receives information, trying to get the latest on air as quickly as possible. Something comes over her ear piece and she pauses. "We have reports that Oliver Queen was in the building where the explosion occurred. These are unconfirmed reports, but we have multiple accounts from the workers exiting the building that the CEO of Queen Industries, Oliver Queen, was scheduled to be here today."

Chloe's heart drops, her eyes still glued to the screen she reaches blindly for her phone. Snatching it up she dials Oliver and tries to keep her breathing even. "He's OK, he has to be OK," she says to herself. The call goes directly to voicemail and fear overwhelms her. She dials again, but another call comes through from Victor. She hits talk. "Vic…"

"He's in the hospital, I haven't been able to get anymore information yet, but he was alive when they took him out of the building."

"Where?"

"Star City Medical Center."

She hangs up and looks around, not sure what to do. She grabs her purse, her brain not able to process a clear plan of action beyond that she had to get to him. "I have to… go. I have to go." She stumbles towards the stairs and Lois follows with her.

"Do you want me to come? I'll call the airlines now." Lois grabs her own purse and puts a supporting arm around Chloe.

Clark stops them, "Uh, Chloe…"

Chloe looks up at him blankly, then her eyes widen. "Lois, no, you stay here. Call me with any information that you can get."

"But…" Lois protests, then nods, "OK, I'll have your ticket waiting by the time you get to the airport."

"I think Oliver's jet is here. I'm sure we can use it," Clark offers.

"Why would Oliver's jet be here, he's in Star City. Use your head Smallville."

"No, Clark is right. Ollie…caught a ride with Hal. I don't need a plane ticket, Lo." Lois's annoyed expression clears as she realizes that the speedy kid, Bart, was watching Chloe and could easily run her to Star City. Chloe darts back to hug Lois tightly. "I'll call as soon as I know anything."

Clarks helps her up the stairs, half afraid that she'll just crumble and fall over at any second. Outside he leads her into an alley and scoops her up in his arms, racing towards Star City.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe approaches the entrance to Star City Medical Center's emergency room, pushing past a herd of reporters who have been corralled on a section of lawn. At the door she finds the entrance barred by two large security guards. "I need to get in."

"I'm sorry ma'am. The emergency room is closed." The guard eyes Clark's large form carefully. "There is another…"

"Ms. Sullivan?" an unfamiliar voice calls from inside.

"Yes."

"Let her pass." The voice, which belongs to a black suited man, commands. "I work for Oliver, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe nods distractedly, taking Clark's hand to pull him through security with her. She keeps pace beside the man, who she assumes is leading her to Oliver. "How is he?"

"I don't know," the man says with a shake of his head. "They won't release that info to anyone but family."

They enter an elevator and Chloe looks at him with bewildered dissatisfaction, "But…"

"You're listed as next of kin along with a Hal Jordan."

Chloe blinks rapidly as she processes that bit of information, Clark also shows his surprise. "Hal…" She says with distracted acknowledgement. "Did someone call Hal?"

"I did, his voice mail said he would be out of communication for a few days."

Chloe nods, assuming Hal was busy with Green Lantern business, either on Earth or some other planet. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Denis O'Neil. I'm Oliver's personal counsel and business manager. I handle all his personal properties and assets, as well as his will and various trusts. I'm…aware of some of Oliver's… less well known pursuits."

Chloe nods and Clark studies the man who apparently held Oliver's secrets and trust. "Do they know what happened yet? The explosion, I mean." Clark asks.

"No. The police are still gathering statements while the fire department clears the building." He pauses, then slants a look at Chloe. "There are at least two confirmed causalities so far."

Chloe draws in a noisy breath knowing how close she came to losing Oliver, and exhales as she realizes that Oliver will blame himself. As much as he made fun of Clark for his over blown sense of responsibility, Oliver behaved similarly on occasion. The elevator opens and Chloe rushes out onto what is obviously a private floor. A nurse comes towards her immediately. "Can I help you?"

"Oliver Queen?"

The nurse smiles, but neatly blocks Chloe's path. Denis O'Neil steps up behind Chloe, "It's OK." The nurse steps aside and Denis leads Chloe to a closed door. She takes a deep breath and pushes it open, immediately assaulted by several loud voices, the beeping of machinery, and the strong smell of antiseptic.

"Mr. Queen, I need you to stay seated. You have internal bleeding, you need to stay still and let us run the proper tests."

"Pressure is high, but steady," one of the nurses states.

Chloe's eyes race over Oliver, inspecting each bruise, cut and abrasion visible on his face and torso. He has one arm wrapped around his chest to hold his ribs steady as he tries to climb out of the hospital bed.

"His O2 stats are a bit low," another nurse says with a disapproving tone.

"Likely from the smoke inhalation," the doctor says as he tries to hold Oliver in bed with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, a few bruises aren't enough to require hospitalization," Oliver says commandingly, causing the doctor to release him and step back.

"Internal bleeding can be quite serious and you have a concussion. The bruises are the least of our worries. We need to do an ultrasound on your abdomen and possibly a CT on your brain."

"I'm fine-" Oliver begins, but Chloe's clear and calm voice cuts through the room like a knife.

"He'll take your tests Doctor."

Oliver grins as he sees her standing there, but then his lips turn down in a frown when he notes how pale and shaken she looks. "Chloe." His heart monitor begins to beep faster.

Her lips tremble, but curve upwards in a smile of acknowledgement. "Sit back down and let the doctor do his job Oliver."

Oliver holds out his hand to her and she comes closer, her eyes shutting in intense relief as he folds her into a hug. The fear and tension that had wrapped around her as soon as she'd heard the news finally loosens. Her hands race over his back, sliding down to feel the tight bandages over his ribs, careful not to hurt him. She tips her face up to press a brief kiss to his lips, before withdrawing. Her hands brace his ribs as she presses him back into the bed.

The doctor and nurses watch with amused disbelief as he acquiesces easily to the small blonde, residing back on the bed and easing his legs back up so he is supported and still. Rewarding him with a smile she lets him take her hand in his, but turns her attention to the medical staff. "Schedule whatever tests you need. Oliver will be happy to take them."

"Thank you."

"I don't know about happy…" Oliver offers, still smiling at Chloe.

She ignores him. "How is he?" she asks the doctor.

Oliver bends his head regally at the doctor's questioning look, allowing the man to tell Chloe whatever she wanted to know about his medical status. "Overall he's doing amazingly well. A few cuts and bruises, hairline fractures in his ribs, some minor burns. But the percussive force of the blast did cause some damage we need to monitor."

"You said he had a concussion and internal bleeding?"

"Yes. The concussion is mild, but we need to keep him here to monitor him for the next 24 hours."

Oliver opens his mouth to protest, but Chloe cuts him off with a killing look. He shuts his mouth without uttering a word. "Please continue doctor."

"The internal bleeding is a concern. Mr. Queen was buried under some heavy rubble and the blast itself could have caused internal damage."

"And the tests?"

"We need to do an ultrasound on his torso and internal organs as soon as possible," the doctor says to Chloe, not even bothering to glance at Oliver.

"We're ready when you are Doctor."

"Thank you…"

"Chloe Sullivan," she says as she shakes his hand.

"Ms. Sullivan."

"Please, call me Chloe."

"Chloe." The doctor acknowledges as he leaves the room the nurses following him out.

Oliver finally notices Denis O'Neil and Clark are there, standing just inside the door. "Denny, Clark. Thanks for getting her here," Oliver offers his gratitude.

Denis smiles in relieved amusement. "I can see that things here are well under control, if you're OK with me going Oliver, I'd like to head over to the plant." Oliver nods and Denis exits the room.

"Oliver, glad you're OK," Clark says seriously.

"Thanks Clark."

"Yeah, thanks Clark," Chloe echoes, her eyes on Oliver.

Clark stands there awkwardly for a moment, noticing once again how tuned in to each other that they were. More like a set than two individuals. Oliver's hand cups her cheek and Chloe tilts her face into his palm, her expression worried and relieved at the same time. Clark studied them, trying to figure out how those two had come together. It just didn't make sense to Clark, but it was undeniable. There was something in the way he looked at her, held her, spoke to her. Tender. Proud. Possessive. Needy. When they had arrived Oliver had been wound up like Clark hadn't seen since Oliver was hopped up on RL-65. But as soon as he'd seen Chloe he'd been calm, almost zen-like.

"I guess I'll take off, unless you need something…" Clark offers, not expecting much in response, and receiving only absent head shakes as Chloe begins inspecting Oliver's various injuries. Oliver watches her carefully, his eyes warning her not to use her ability to heal him.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe doesn't leave Oliver's side through the tests and various treatments over the next few hours. It's clear his ribs are hurting him and he has an intense headache, but the tests determine that his internal injuries were minimal, the slight bleeding having stopped on its own. The doctor prescribes a light muscle relaxant, but says he can't give Oliver pain meds until 24 hours have past because of his head injury.

Alone in his private room again, Chloe orders some food for Oliver, picking off his plate when it arrives. They talk about simple easy things until Oliver falls asleep. Chloe tucks him under the blankets, and turns on the TV in the room, muting the sound. The images that fill the screen are frightening. The blast had torn the whole front of the building off, collapsing the corner of the fourth floor where the conference room had been down onto the floors below. The news showed pictures of the two employees that had lost their lives.

Chloe feels a ball of emotion work its way up her throat, ending in a sob that she tries to stifle. She glances at Oliver, to make sure he is still sleeping as tears begin to pour silently down her face. She forces herself to remain silent, not wanting to wake him.

Lois keeps a steam of email's coming in with any new info on the investigation, which Chloe ignores in favor for what Victor is sending, his info coming directly from the first responders.

Eventually she turns the TV off in favor of just watching Oliver. Her eyes glued to his still form, she jolts at each small movement he makes, each small groan or expression of pain that crosses his face. Outside the room she can hear the police talking to Oliver's doctor, trying to ascertain when they'd be able to question him. The doctor looks in through the open blinds on the door's window and sees that Oliver is asleep and asks the investigators to return later.

A nurse comes in to check on Oliver's vitals, and when she touches him to take his pulse, he wakes up with a start. He groans at the sudden movement, and his arm bands around his ribs to provide support. Turning his head to find Chloe, he sees her standing at his side, her face ravaged by her earlier tears.

The nurse leaves and Oliver takes Chloe's hand. "I'm fine, I swear."

"You look fine," she chokes on a laugh that nearly becomes a sob.

He watches her struggle for control. "I've looked worse."

"Yeah, not really helping," she replies with a sad smile.

"Come here," he attempts to tug her up onto the bed with him. Chloe shakes her head vigorously and pulls her hand free of his, backing away. "Chloe come here, or I'll come to you." She freezes, looking at him with fear. He maneuvers so he can lower the rail on the side of the bed closest to her and swings his legs out slowly.

"No…" she cries as she rushes back towards him. Oliver wraps his arm around her waist, anchoring her to him and pulling her into his body. "You have to get back in bed, you could hurt yourself."

"I will if you join me," he murmurs into her hair as he breaths in her clean fresh scent, stroking her back, offering comfort at the same time as he took it.

"I could hurt you, your ribs…"

"I'm tougher than that. Give me some credit."

"Ollie…" her hand strokes his ribs lightly, seeing the discoloration of bruising above the bandages.

He buries his face in her neck and speaks very softly, careful that no one should hear them, and no recording device would be able to pick up what he said. "I don't want you to heal me, Chloe."

She looks stricken, "I wasn't, but I could…"

"No. It would raise to many questions, and I'm fine, Chloe. I really am. In a few days, all I'll have to show of this are a few bruises. All I need from you, is you. Beside me."

She looks hesitant and he kisses her mouth gently before shifting back on the bed. Chloe reluctantly crawls in beside him, careful to take up as little space as possible and to keep away from his bruised and broken ribs. Oliver lets her get settled then pulls her to lie against his side.

"Ollie, no…"

"You're not hurting me Chloe. In fact, holding you is the only thing that feels good right now." He keeps his arm firm around her, holding her in place until she stops trying to push away from him. She carefully relaxes her weight against him, her hand resting below his bandages, over his abs. "Much better," he says with satisfaction.

Within minutes both are asleep. When the nurse comes back in with the doctor she is flustered and disapproving of their positioning, clucking her tongue and taking a step towards the sleeping lovers.

"No, let them be," the doctor says softly, checking the chart with Oliver's latest vitals. "A happy patient is a healthy patient," he says, smiling softly as he notes the relaxed look on Oliver's face, his lips turned upwards slightly even in sleep.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe spends the night with Oliver in the hospital, both being woken up every few hours as nurses come in to check his vitals as well as make sure his concussion is not affecting him.

When breakfast is delivered the next morning Chloe crawls awkwardly out of the too small hospital bed, bleary eyed, hair sticking up and creases in her face from the sheets. Oliver smiles softly as she stumbles towards the bathroom.

When she returns a few minutes later she looks slightly more awake, but still exhausted. She stops short when she sees Denis O'Neil in the room talking to Oliver. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it had to be…"

Oliver trails off when he sees Chloe, smiling easily. She levels an unimpressed look at him. "Don't even think about hiding _anything_ from me Ollie. Not now."

Denis looks from Chloe to Oliver and nods, a small knowing smile on his face. "I'm going to check on…something, outside."

Oliver nods in acknowledgement and adjusts to sit up in the bed, raising the back to make it easier for him to sit upright. "I want you to go with Denis."

"No."

"Just to my penthouse here. I need you to access our database and look up as much as you can on Winslow Schott."

Chloe frowns, a V forming between her eyebrows. "You know who did this, you have to tell the police…"

"He's too dangerous Chloe."

"It's their job," she says stubbornly.

"It's my responsibility," he says gravely, and she closes her eyes in resignation.

"Fine, but you will not be the one going after this Winslow character. You're hurt. We can get Clark or AC to do it."

"We'll talk about it later. Vic will meet you at the penthouse. I've had my assistant drop off a change of clothes for you as well."

"Tell me about him. Why would he do this?"

"He's an engineer. I fired him six years ago."

Chloe draws in a shaky breath. "You think the bomb was meant for you?"

Oliver nods and takes her hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her palm. "I hired him right out of MIT, he was a child progeny. He developed explosives, anything from blowing out tunnels in mountains to breaking up kidney stones. He thought of things no one had ever considered, and made it work."

"That's pretty high praise for someone you handed a pink slip to?"

"It was a high pressure job. He snapped. Started bringing toys to work. Whatever, right?" Oliver shrugs off the eccentricity. "But then he started hiding explosives in the toys. And that's when I realized he was thinking too far outside the toy box."

"Fine, I'll find this guy and Clark can nab him and deliver him to the police," she says with resolution as she turns towards the door.

"No, Chloe, don't tell Clark."

She turns to stare at him. "Why not? And your reason had better not be something stupid."

"Winslow could have come after me anytime in the last six years. He didn't. He waited until now. Right when I've brought LuthorCorp to its knees. The Toy Boy may have pulled the trigger, but I have no doubt that Lex is the one pulling the strings."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Denis just told me that the detectives on the case are baffled by the presence of a strange green mineral found in the blast radious."

"Kryptonite," she whispers.

"And who do we know that experiments with Kryptonite? Not many people or companies are even aware of the properties of Kryptonite. And Winslow wasn't one to research, all his ideas came straight out of his head."

"You're going after Lex," she says with trepidation.

"Clark can't do it. Lex knows about his weakness. And you know Clark would never do what needs to be done, he won't do what it takes to get rid of Lex forever."

Chloe's mouth trembles open. "You're talking about killing a man."

"I'm going to stop Winslow. If the opportunity to end Lex's reign of terror presents itself…I'm going to take it." He watches her face slowly, not sure if her grey area of morality allowed for what Oliver was proposing. "The world will be a better place without Lex Luthor in it. We'll all be safer. Think about Clark, think about all the meteor infected that Lex has tortured, and all the people he will torture if nobody stops him."

His argument is working on her, the logic sinks in and is accepted, but he can still see the instinctive rejection of the idea that killing was ever justified. "Chloe." She raises her head to meet his eyes. "I'm not asking you to condone it. But I need to know if you can live with it…with me, if I…"

"I…want there to be another way. I know that there may not be. Just don't do anything rash. It's not just about Lex, Oliver. You'll have to live with this. But if you're asking if I can live with it…if it will change how I feel about you, then the answer is no. I almost lost you yesterday Ollie. I'm not going anywhere."

CO-CO-CO

When Chloe returns to the hospital she finds a new nurse checking Oliver's vitals. She also takes an inordinate amount of time to check his ribs, her hands sliding over his muscled chest. Chloe stops in the door way and arches one unimpressed eyebrow at Oliver and his new friend.

Oliver looks up as soon as she enters, grinning at the jealousy he can see in her expression.

"Your heart rate is a little higher than normal Mr. Queen," she twitters.

"I'm sure it's just the view," he replies, eyes locked on Chloe as she continues to regard him with amusement.

The nurse laughs and tosses her hair, sticking out her chest but then frowns when she finally notices that Oliver's eyes are not on her. Her head swivels to the door and she sees Chloe standing there dressed in a short white shirt dress, a wide green leather belt with two buckles, and dark green suede boots that came up to her knees. The nurse's expression freezes and she raises her chin. "I see." She finishes her work under Chloe's baleful glare and Oliver's pompous grin.

When they are alone again, Oliver runs his eyes up and down her body again, smirking at her indignation. "Something wrong, Sidekick?"

"Hmm, what could be bothering me. My boyfriend almost being blown up, Nurse Flirt fawning all over you, or this outfit?"

Oliver grins outright. "Well as your _boyfriend_, I think that outfit is perfect."

"Yes you should give your assistant a raise. She knows you so well." Chloe sets her purse down and Oliver smirks as she gets close enough for him to snake an arm around her waist.

"I should."

She shakes her head at him and slaps his hand away from her thigh when he tries to slip it under the dress's skirt. "A shirt dress, with tuxedo details and a green leather belt with green boots? She must practically be psychic."

"I told her what I wanted. Do the shoes fit?" he asks courteously.

"Yes, they're very comfortable. And green."

"You like green. And I was told that kind of heel…"

"Wedges," she supplies him with the fashion term.

"Right, that they're more stable."

"So I'm supposed to believe that you bought me _green_ boots to improve my stability?"

"You do end up running from bad guys with alarming regularity, Sidekick."

She rolls her eyes but lets him tug her towards him until she is lying half across his body. Oliver kisses her, one hand slipping into her hair to hold her captive while the other drifts down her body, tracing her curves until he reaches her knee. He then slides it back up her thigh, under the fabric of her dress. When his hand closes over her butt, squeezing it tightly and trying to pull her over his body more fully she resists, squirming to get away from him. Oliver easily counters pulling her completely onto the bed with him and twisting so she is on her back with him hovering over her.

Chloe presses both her hands to his shoulders, tilting her head away from him as he tries to capture her mouth in another kiss. "Looks like somebody is making a speedy recovery," she teases, trying to keep the mood light and not let the heat between them get too intense. Undeterred, Oliver's lips go to her neck, nipping lightly at her soft skin. "Ollie…" Whatever she was going to say is lost to a gasp as his hand takes possession of her breast, kneading the plump flesh through her layers of clothing. Her face turns pink and her gaze goes soft around the edges as she gives herself over to the pleasure of his touch.

She snaps back to awareness when she feels the unnaturally cold hospital air hit her exposed breasts, Oliver having managed to unbutton her dress and tug her bra out of his way. She pushes him back and scrambles to get out of the bed, not stopping until she is across the room.

Oliver looks disoriented and disappointed.

"I am not having sex with you in the hospital while you are hurt."

"It hardly hurts at all," he tries to persuade her to change her mind.

Chloe busies herself with straightening her clothes, ignoring his beseeching looks. When he makes a move to get out of the bed to pursue her, she glares at him. "Take one step and you won't be having sex for a long time."

Oliver pauses to read her face to see how serious she was. She stares back at him. "Fine," he says with a pout that causes her to smile. "But if I think I deserve something."

"What?" she asks, both eyebrows high in question.

"You get your way on this, and I get your promise on something I want."

"What do you want?" she asks suspiciously.

"You don't…" his eyes go warily to the door, "attempt to play Florence Nightingale."

They lock eyes, both wary and stubborn.

"Fine," she says with no intention of keeping her word if he suddenly take a turn for the worse.

"Good," he replies, then pauses, looking at her pleadingly. "But that doesn't mean no touching at all right?"

She laughs and walks back closer to him, allowing him to draw her into his arms.

CO-CO-CO

The doctor reluctantly releases Oliver that afternoon, giving Chloe the instructions for what to watch for in the next few days. He was finally prescribed pain pills and Oliver swallowed one without protest, much to Chloe's relief. Seeing him in pain was not something she wanted to continue doing.

CO-CO-CO

Ready to leave, Oliver's security team arrives to escort them from the hospital. They inform Oliver that they'll be going out the front since the egress is easier and media are covering both the front and the back exits.

The security guards surround Chloe and Oliver tightly as they walk the short distance from the hospital doors to the waiting limo with flash blubs going crazy around them and questions being shouted from all sides.

Oliver hands Chloe into the limo first then turns to face the media. They immediately quiet down. "I would like to express my deepest condolences to the families who have lost loved ones in the explosion." He doesn't shy away from it, or call it an accident. It was an attack, on him, his company and his employees. None of them would be safe until Winslow Schott was caught. "Marian Williams and Brian Masters were both good employees and good people. Marian had been with Queen Industries for nearly ten years, and Brian was just beginning his career. The perpetrator of this tragedy must be brought to justice."

As soon as he turns back to duck into the limo the media begin shouting questions at him again. He ignores all of them. As soon as he is inside, a guard closes the door and jogs back to get into a black SUV. A second SUV leads the three car procession away from the hospital.

"You didn't have to do that," he says softly, taking her hand in his as they sit in the back of the limo, as flashbulbs continue to explode all around the car. She glances at him questioningly. "Brave the media gauntlet."

"I'm a member of the media, Oliver."

"You know what I mean. We could have found another way, Sidekick," Oliver offers

"It doesn't matter," she says calmly.

"I thought it mattered to you." Despite the fact that she had referred to him as her boyfriend, _a little high school, _Ollie thought, he was still unsure of where their relationship stood.

She smiles in acknowledgement. "It did. Or… it seemed like it did at the time."

"And now?" he asks.

"Not so much," she says softly. She continues to smile at him, her expression soft. Oliver nods and pulls her closer, careful of his broken ribs, pressing a lingering kiss to her full mouth. She kisses him back and wonders at her own sense of calm in the face of losing her anonymity. She tilts her head and presses a few soft kisses to his newly shaven cheek. "I thought I had a good reason. Several good reasons. I didn't want to lose my anonymity. I do worry about this affecting my job." She pauses and leans her head against his shoulder, tilting her face up to meet his eyes. In the face of almost losing him, her fears suddenly didn't seem so large or so important. "But I think I was worried about losing part of my identity. I've worked so hard this year to figure out who I am and what I want, I thought that if I was with you…in public, that all people would see is Oliver Queen's girlfriend."

Oliver nods, accepting that some of her fears were justified. "We won't let that happen," he says resolutely. "They'll get tired of us soon enough."

They sit silently for a few minutes as the limo navigates the city streets.

"Are you really worried about that? About losing your identity?" Oliver asks after he mulls it over. That could be a longer term issue for them, and since Oliver intended to keep Chloe at his side for the rest of his life, he needed to know where the potential landmines were.

"I was, it just doesn't seem as important today." She nods thoughtfully. "But yeah. You're a public figure, and I saw how the press treated Lois. I just don't want… After…" she pauses to gather her thoughts. This was new territory for her, being open with Oliver about her feelings. "After I didn't marry Jimmy, I really took the time to look at my life. I saw some things I wanted to change and I set out to do exactly that."

"I know you did. I wasn't sure why you were doing it, but it was clear you were cleaning house."

"Yeah." She smiles at him. "I needed to take control back, and I was afraid, when this started between us that I'd lose that. The control, and…me. All people would see is the girl on Oliver Queen's arm." _Until I'm replaced with the next girl_, a little voice in the back of her head whispers, but Chloe ignores it. If she has today with Oliver, it's enough. More than enough. Tomorrow would come regardless, and Chloe no longer wanted to waste today worrying about the future she couldn't control. "I can't…I won't do that again. Lose myself. I know who I am now, I can't lose sight of that again."

"I'm not asking you to. I don't want to take over your life Chloe. I'm asking you to let me be a part of it." His words are earnest, honest, and compelling.

Her smile is bright but a bit wobbly around the edges. He smiles back and kisses her lightly.

"I think I knew that. I was just afraid."

"Anytime you're worried about something, something about us, you can talk to me Chloe. We're together, and together I think we can handle anything."

CO-CO-CO

That night Chloe watches Oliver long after he has fallen asleep.

She tried to not think about the explosion, or the fact that Winslow Schott was out there or that Lex might be behind it all. She didn't want to focus on the negative. All of her fears about their relationship seemed so small and inconsequential when faced with the real possibility of losing Oliver from her life entirely.

Her expression is soft and her eyes shine with the love she felt for him. Oliver accepted her, her strengths and her faults. He didn't blame her for her shortcomings, didn't hold himself above her, and didn't look at her like a liability. She was his equal. He was so different than Clark her best friend growing up, her first major crush, her first heartbreak. Clark saw the world in absolutes, right and wrong, black and white. Chloe and Oliver shared a different sensibility. Shades of grey. A world where the ends sometimes did justify the means. A world where a hero could have faults, be riddled with darkness, and still be a hero.

She still wasn't comfortable with the thought of killing Lex, but she understood Oliver's point of view.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning Chloe is helping Oliver rewrap his ribs after his shower. Her hands busily wrap the bandage around him while he runs his hands over her body just to amuse himself. Her cheeks are flushed when she finishes and she glares at him. He grins back unrepentantly and she rolls her eyes. "I think we should ask the doctor about your libido. Clearly it is out of sync with reality."

"Not at all, let me prove it to you," he flirts. She backs away as he reaches for her, sticking a bottle of antiseptic in his hand to occupy it.

She opens an alcohol swipe and rubs it over the abrasion on his cheek, her eyes pained that he was hurting. Opening a new swipe she sets it down and reaches out with just her hand to tilt his face down to her.

"Don't."

"What? I'm just trying to clean you up," she says in exasperation.

She reaches for him again.

"Don't. I mean it."

She rolls her eyes and dabs the alcohol wipe over another of his cuts. "I said I wouldn't, Oliver, and anyway, it hardly matters."

"I said no. No healing me. I'm fine. A few scratches."

"Why are you being so…"

"Why? Seriously? Uh, let's see, maybe because I don't want to hurt you."

"I heal quickly," she agrues.

"So will I."

"You're the one always trying to get Clark to use his powers for…umph."

She is cut off as his lips slant over hers, making speech impossible. Her mouth opens in surprise. The kiss is not light and playful, it is desperate and intense, and goes on long enough that Chloe begins to feel light headed. When Oliver finally pulls back, Chloe blinks up at him stupefied.

"What…"

His mouth curves into a smirk. "That wasn't clear? OK then."

He kisses her again and she blinks a few times then her eyes flutter shut and his arms close around her pulling her in close to his body, his injuries forgotten. Her arms rise up to wrap around his neck as their mouths mesh and their tongues duel for dominance. His hands drift down her body, pulling at the tie of his robe the was currently swamping her small figure. His hands slip inside the lapels, gliding around her waist, tugging her closer to his body. Chloe moans as her breasts rub against the coarse fabric of his bandages.

Neither notice when Chloe's skin begins to glow, the light becoming brighter, then growing beyond her body to encompass Oliver.

When they break the kiss all his cuts are healed, no mark left on him. Oliver frowns realizing that the pain that had been his constant companion was suddenly gone. Chloe blinks stupidly at him again, still fuzzy from the kiss even as she realizes that he's healed.

One of her hands slides from his neck around to his cheek, tracing over the area that was no longer pink and angry with abrasion. Oliver feels that the mark is gone and his eyes blaze at her with anger, but the fire slowly dies out as her bewildered stare registers. His eyes follow her hand to his arm, and more missing cuts.

"Chloe, I said not to," he states even as his eyes search her body for his injuries, and don't find them.

"I didn't," she replies with obvious disorientation. He looks at her disbelieving. "I swear. I didn't…or I didn't know I was." She looks at her own body, knowing from the lack of pain that she had not absorbed his injuries.

He frowns, "Then what?"

"I don't know," she says in a small voice.

Oliver hugs her to him tightly, feeling more fear at what her power meant than at the fact that Winslow Schott was out there.

CO-CO-CO

_This chapter got away from me, in that I meant to get farther in the plot before I posted, but it seems like a good chapter to me so…here it is. _

_I don't think I'll get to Doomsday in the next chapter but it is coming soon, I really REALLY mean it this time. When I started this story I thought it would be 15 chapters…(looks sheepish). Anyway, the big little words are coming, very, very soon. There was enough relationship growth in this chapter without them. _

Words 6,779


	26. Chapter 26

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their first kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess (who's working with Oliver against Lex) tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Agreeing to go slow, Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Lois, Clark, Oliver and Chloe go for a night out as the killer returns to Metropolis and the team reassembles. Clark gets a glimpse of the future and it's not pretty for any of them. Oliver's efforts to destroy LuthorCorp are paying off. Toyman tries to take out Oliver and Chloe gets over some of her fears. _

**Chapter 26**

By that afternoon it is obvious that Winslow Schott has gone underground and won't be easy to find. Clark, Bart, Victor, and Oliver's friend Denis O'Neil all come through Oliver's penthouse with news or just to check in. Denny looks surprised at Oliver's miraculous recovery, but doesn't comment, causing Chloe to wonder how much he knew about metahumans and meteor abilities.

Chloe feels uncomfortable holding her silence when Oliver avoids Clark's question about who might have caused the explosion. Her worried eyes go to Oliver once Clark has left. "You go about this smartly Oliver, smart and safe, or I call Clark back before you can blink." Oliver nods carefully, knowing that Chloe was worried and not wanting to do anything to alarm her. Seeing her stressed and tear stained face in the hospital had affected him more than he'd thought. Having someone care about him like that, having someone else to stay alive for was somewhat new for Oliver.

"I'm not going to go off half cocked, Sidekick. I promise."

"Good," she accepts, kissing him firmly on the mouth. She steps back but Oliver follows her, walking her backwards until she hits his dining room table, giggling the whole way. Oliver lifts her up and kisses her deeply, changing her giggles to a deep sigh. Chloe doesn't question the intensity behind the kiss, since Oliver being intense was the norm.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver's assistant arrives a few minutes before six in the evening, carrying take out containers from several local eateries. Chloe holds the door open for her chatting warmly with the woman. "Oh thanks," the assistant says with a professional contained smile.

Chloe follows her to the kitchen and helps her open up the food containers, talking to her easily in Chloe's normal friendly manner. Slowly the woman relaxes, warming up to Chloe. "Oh, before I forget there is a package outside."

Chloe shrugs and goes into the hallway to retrieve the large box, marked with a florist's logo, setting it on the kitchen table. From farther inside the penthouse Chloe can hear Oliver and Victor talking in hushed tones and she frowns, her attention going to them as she starts to open the box. Inside she sees a large teddy bear holding a vase of lilies. "Oliver, you have a delivery," Chloe calls out, pulling the card from the bouquet. She steps back from the box, waiting for Oliver to appear. His assistant comes over to the table and smiles seeing the fluffy bear. "Someone sent Oliver a stuffed animal?" she asks with a laugh, reaching into the box.

"I can only imagine," Chloe says dryly, picturing some nameless woman.

Oliver come into the room with an troubled expression. Seeing the gift he freezes for a split second. "Stop," he shouts as he grabs Chloe and pushes her behind his body. His assistant stops moving instantly, not used to hearing Oliver yell at her. She is holding the vase halfway out of the box. "Damnit!"

Victor steps into the room and calmly assess the situation. "Ollie, get Chloe out of here."

"No," both Oliver and Chloe exclaim at the same time.

"Go. If one of you stays the other will too, which is just stupid. Get out of here. I'll take care of this."

"Go," Oliver's assistant says with tears in her voice.

Oliver grabs Chloe's hand and drags her to the door. "Ollie…"

"We have to go Chloe, now."

She digs in her heels. "No, look." She points out the window where Hal has just set down on Oliver's balcony.

Oliver relaxes minutely, "Perfect timing as always, man."

Hal reads the tenseness in the room and in under a minute Hal and the bear and flower arrangement are flying out over the Pacific Ocean.

CO-CO-CO

Across the street from Oliver's building, Winslow Schott is grinning a madman's grin as he watches and waits with glee for his present to be delivered. "Oh, Mr. Queen, you didn't appreciate my work, my genius, but you will now. You'll see. You'll see." He cackles with laughter.

As the minutes pass his expression loses its delight and switches to rage. "I don't know how you escaped my trap again, but I will get you, you will pay. Winslow Schott will have his revenge."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver gathers Chloe into his arms as he falls back to sit on his couch. Chloe settles down in his lap, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Oliver turns to his assistant. "I'm so sorry," he apologizes.

Still shaky, she attempts a smile. "Hey, it happens, I mean there had to be a downside to working for you eventually."

"Where did the package come from?" Victor asks.

"It was outside the door," Chloe says.

He turns to look at Oliver's assistant, who shakes her head. "I didn't bring it up, it was here when I got here."

Oliver and Victor share a look, and Chloe says aloud what they are thinking. "It's not safe here."

Oliver sends his assistant away, giving her a week off. A few minutes later Hal returns with the various pieces of the device, having used his powers to dismantle the bomb without blowing it up. Making a quick decision, Oliver sends Victor back to the lab to inspect the device, and Oliver and Chloe go to Coast City with Hal.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning, Chloe wakes up in a nondescript bungalow on the beach to find Oliver watching her. Sunlight is streaming into the room from the east and bouncing off the water to the west. Chloe feels exposed under the intensity of his gaze and ducks her head, rolling onto her side to bury her face in his shoulder. Oliver lowers his head and she can feel him press a kiss to the top of her head. "G'morning."

She hums her agreement, content to stay where she is for the time being. His hand skims down her back, teasingly light as he traces the indentation of her waist to the flare of her hips, pushing the sheet down as he goes.

He can feel her lips curve into a smile against his shoulder as he continues his exploration over the curve of her butt. "You know, I think you owe me." She shifts back enough to slant a curious look up at him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you owe me."

"For what?" she questions her mind racing.

"We made a deal. I didn't get sex, if you didn't heal me. One of us didn't keep our end of the bargain."

Chloe smiles, knowing that despite his light words her ability scared him. "All right she says, throwing off the remainder of the sheet and rising to her knees. "Where is the nearest hospital?" she inquires in a bored, put-upon tone.

"Hos… oh, right. Hospital sex." He grins at her wolfishly. "Have I mentioned how much I adore you?" His hands close over her hips, dragging her over his body. Chloe pretends to resist but adjusts her position so she is straddling his lap. "We'll get to sex in public places later…for now, I think we should keep a low profile." He sits up and begins nibbling kisses along her collar bone.

"A low profile, huh?" she teases, her hands sliding up his biceps to his shoulders. "Maybe spend the day inside, under cover?"

"Exactly." He moves down her chest, placing open mouth kisses around her breasts, avoiding her tightened nipples, much to Chloe's frustration.

"You know, I think that if there was debt to be paid, I more than paid it last night."

"Nope."

"No?"

"Not even close." His mouth finally closes over the tip of one breast suckling and her hands sink into his hair to hold him close.

She sighs deeply feeling her arousal kick into high gear, an insistent ache between her thighs beginning to make her squirm with restlessness against his already full erection. "How…how will this morning be different?"

"Last night I had my way with you."

"I vaguely recall," she agrees with fond remembrance. He had kept her up until the early morning hours.

Oliver looks affronted. "Maybe I'll have to try harder. I think last night deserves more than a indistinct recollection."

Chloe keeps her teasing going, shrugging as if completely blasé about the whole thing.

"Minx."

Chloe giggles, tilting her head to send him a look of adoration. "Just trying to keep your ego in check."

"As I was saying…Last night I had my way with you, this morning I should return the favor."

Chloe looks intrigued by that and pushes Oliver back down against the pillows leaning over him to press light kisses to his chest. "So you're saying that I can do…whatever I want with you?" Chloe keeps kissing his chest, working her way to his nipples, so she misses his suspicious look.

"Anything that involves you, me, this bed, no clothes, and those amazing sounds you make…" Oliver tries to makes sure he leaves no loopholes for her to squeeze through.

"Hmm, so no coffee then," she says with a pout.

Oliver grins and tugs her face up to meet his in an ardent kiss. "I have my own ways of waking you up and getting you going."

"That you do," she agrees as his hand slips between her thighs finding her warm and wet. He circles her clit with deft fingers, watching her with pleasure as she rocks against his hand, throwing her head back and letting out a soft moan that curls though him. "Ollie…" she whimpers as he slides two fingers into her heat.

Oliver knows what she wants, knows the signs for when she is ready to end their foreplay, but he likes watching her like this. Skin flushed, breasts swaying, the impact of her intelligent eyes blurred by desire. He keeps her on the edge of orgasm his fingers working within her and his thumb brushing over her clit lightly. He can feel her inner muscles begin to flutter and clench around him and knows she is close.

Oliver slips his hand free from her depths and lifts her hips, pulling her back down to join with him before she can issue more than a small groan of protest at the loss of sensation. Chloe slides down his shaft until he fills her completely and rocks against him, desperate for release. Oliver's fingers find her clit again pressing against the small numb more firmly now, pushing her higher and higher on a spiral of pleasure. "Please Ollie, please…"

She grinds against him harder and he lifts his hips up, the increased pressure enough to send her over the edge. Her channel spasms around him tightly, and Oliver groans at the feeling of being held so tightly within her body. Chloe shudders and slumps forward against him, breathing deeply. "Just…just give me a second," she asks.

Oliver rubs his hands over her back, up and down, before settling them at her hips once again. He rocks her hips against him and hears her corresponding gasp. She pushes herself up off his chest, her hair in wild disarray, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses. "I thought I was supposed to be having my way with you, not the other way around?"

"I'm all yours," he replies, releasing her hips to fold his arms behind his head, looking relaxed and sexy as hell.

"You'd better be," she murmurs as she begins to move her hips again, rocking softly at first as her flesh feels overly sensitive and pulled tight by his presence in her body. Oliver lies back, enjoying watching her ride him, seeking her own pleasure. It's not long before she is on the verge of another orgasm and this time Oliver is right with her.

CO-CO-CO

After a late breakfast Chloe turns on the television to see what the media were saying about the explosion, but pauses when an entertainment news program comes on. It is the mention of her name that stops her from changing the channel.

"As promised, we're back with information on Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen's new girlfriend, who is reported to have been at his side throughout this whole ordeal. Here's the video of them leaving the hospital together. She's from Metropolis, Kansas, and graduated high school in a small town, appropriately named Smallville. Smallville is famous for two things, the Luthors and meteor showers. She was a journalism major at Met U, but stopped attending after Dark Thursday. She's finishing up her college degree through online courses at Cornel University and works full time at the Daily Planet. She's broken some big stories, and her colleagues all speak of her with respect as an up and coming reporter. Not Oliver Queen's usual fare by far. So today we're asking the question. Will it last?"

Chloe's mouth falls open and Oliver watches her carefully as he reenters the room.

"Alright folks, for today's roundtable we're talking about Oliver Queen's new girlfriend. Is it serious or will she go the way of the thousand others before her?"

"I think she's adorable. She's smart, funny, has a career of her own, this one is as different from the rest as night and day."

"So you think it will last?" the host asks.

"Yes."

"Are you kidding? She's 21 years old. Hasn't graduated from college yet. She's just another dalliance for Oliver Queen," another commentator posits.

"Have you seen the pictures of the two of them? First up, they've clearly been together for awhile now, so it's already lasted longer than most of his previous relationships."

"Can you call it a relationship if it only lasts 24 hours?" The whole panel laughs and Oliver's jaw tightens, waiting for Chloe's reaction.

"And secondly, it's clear to me from the way he looks at her that he is in love." Oliver waits for Chloe to react to that, but she barely blinks.

"Maybe for right now, and fine, I'll agree that they've been together for awhile before we even knew about it, but that doesn't mean it will last."

"They've already been together longer than some of Lex Luthor's marriages lasted."

"That's true, but let's look at the facts here. Billionaire playboys don't settle down. Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, Tony Stark. Can Oliver Queen really break the mold?"

"I guess we'll find out." The show cuts to a commercial and Chloe turns to Oliver.

Chloe looks flabbergasted. "That was quick."

"You OK Sidekick?"

She turns and smiles brightly at him. "Yeah. Surprisingly, yeah. It wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Who could say anything bad about you?" She laughs and rolls her eyes, but snuggles into his arms when he wraps around her and pulls her back into his chest, watching TV over her shoulder.

CO-CO-CO

When AC calls Oliver later to check in and relate his own close encounter with a murderous mermaid of all things, Oliver has an idea. "I'm glad you're OK man, it sounds like you could use some help," Oliver suggests.

"Nah, I think I got it handled," AC declines.

"Think about it, if there is one, there are more, and if they have a grudge against you… You didn't even know they existed, and now they're trying to kill you? Sounds like you need to do some research."

AC is quiet as he mulls that over. Then he laughs. "I see. So maybe I can get one of our team to come to Florida and research the existence of mermaids for me?"

"Well, there are all the legends to sift through, then you'd need access to government databases to see if they've been sitting on knowledge about their existence, any accounts of sailors over the last 400 years or so…"

"Could take awhile," AC says sagely.

"A few days at least, even for someone talented."

"Right, and Vic wouldn't be a good candidate. All this sand and water and salt, he'd rust out in a few days tops," AC says in a knowing tone.

"Yeah, Vic wouldn't be my first choice," Oliver agrees.

"I'm really sorry man, but I think I'm going to have to steal Chloe from you. For say…two days?"

"Make it three. That should give…you…plenty of time."

"OK man, but when she gets pissed about this, I'm pointing her right back in your direction."

"Duly noted, I'll take it as my personal responsibility to apologize to Watchtower. Why don't you call her in an hour or two to extend the invitation?"

After hanging up with AC, Oliver sits back and watches Chloe walk down the beach in the surf. It was still too cold for most locals, but Chloe was used to long cold winters and the water temp didn't seem to bother her if she only got in up to her ankles.

Oliver hated to do it, and knew Chloe wouldn't be happy about it, but she would be safer away from him. Winslow might not know about Chloe's relationship with Oliver, but Lex did. And while nothing in the bomb tied it to Lex or LuthorCorp, Oliver is still convinced Lex is behind the whole plot.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe watches the sun set from the French doors that open to the beach, enjoying everything about the beach, the sand, the sound of the surf, the warm breeze, the sun glinting off the water, seemingly forming a golden path to the horizon. Oliver steps up behind her, closing his arms around her.

"You owe me," Oliver murmurs against her warm neck, taking a teasing nip of her soft skin.

"How do you figure that?" she asks trying to keep her voice steady.

"We agreed, no sex until I was healed, if you didn't heal me. You reneged on your part of the bargain."

"I believe I already paid that debt. With interest," Chloe disagrees.

"Nope. Read the fine print Ms. Sullivan. Sex is both the singular and plural of the word." Chloe clucks at him, looking annoyed. "Fine," she says in a huff. "If I have to sleep with you, then I will." He scowls at her, his fingers finding a ticklish spot, which sends her into peals of laughter.

"A lady always pays her debts, but I'll have you know, I won't enjoy it. Not one bit." She raises her chin and manages to look down her nose at him haughtily. Oliver laughs but when she moves back towards the bedroom he captures her hand and tugs her back to him, pressing her between the door jam and his hard body.

"Here?" she squeaks as his hands slip under her dress to slip her panties down her legs.

"You were enjoying the sunset. I don't want to interrupt," he says softly. He kisses her deeply, running his hands over every bit of her body that he can reach, taking the time to enjoy her while they were together. Finally, Oliver's hand delves between her legs finding her already wet and pulsing with arousal. Once more he bites back the words he wants to say and hear in return. Undoing his own pants quickly he lifts her up and slides home inside of her. Chloe wraps her arms and legs around him tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder as he begins to thrust into her smoothly and the sun disappears into the ocean below leaving the sky a midnight blue.

CO-CO-CO

An hour later Chloe is staring at Oliver with fear, hurt and anger clear on her face. She twists her head and spares a glare for Hal, who shuffles his feet awkwardly, not wanting to be there to witness their confrontation.

"So you want me to go to Florida. Because AC needs help, and Victor can't go because he'd _rust_. Really? That's what you're trying to sell me?" Chloe demands.

Oliver shrugs, not at all intimidated by her ire, his eyes glinting in appreciation for her temper flushed cheeks.

"You're not fooling anyone you know," she says with a glare.

"Uh, if we're going to go, we should go…" Hal offers but trails off as Chloe's glare cuts over to him again.

"I have been shuffled around from Metropolis to Star City to Coast City and now you want me to fly to Florida with Hal and leave you here alone with a madman hunting you?"

Oliver holds her stare easily, but gives her the truth. "I need you to be somewhere safe Chloe. And right now that means you aren't with me, you're not in Metropolis, and you are with someone I trust that I know can take care of you."

"I can take care of myself…"

"Please Chloe. I can't focus on finding Winslow if I'm worried about you."

She keeps her glare, but he can see the hurt and fear overtake her anger. Tension shapes her expression. Oliver steps closer to her brushing his fingers over her face. "I'll be fine. Hal's going to be with me and we'll get this done. Then we can get you back to Metropolis and take care of your little problem there." She tilts her face into his palm, her hands fisting in the soft cotton of his t-shirt. "Just a few days. Three at the most."

"I'll hold you to that," she finally agrees to his plan. Oliver pulls her into a kiss and Hal rolls his eyes. "Jesus, if you two start going at it again you'll have to call another of your super friends Ollie. I have seen and heard enough of you two going at it like rabbits today."

Chloe breaks the kiss, blushing deeply as she buries her face in Oliver's chest, laughing despite her embarrassment. Oliver glares at Hal, but Chloe recovers easily, staying close to Oliver but turning her head to look at Hal. "Why, are you jealous?"

"Hell yes," Hal agrees easily and laughs, smiling deeply at his friend and the woman Oliver loved. "And I will be calling ahead of any future visits from now on."

CO-CO-CO

Hal sets down on a deserted stretch of beach on Fisher Island just south of Miami, and leads Chloe to a beachfront business that doubles as a dive shop and bar. Hal promptly seats himself at the bar and orders a drink from the bartender. Chloe looks around in confusion. "Uh, a little help here. AC would be…where?"

The bartender, a pretty brunette turns to look at Chloe as she pulls a beer for another customer. "You're looking for Arthur?" She looks Chloe over and shrugs. "Figures."

Chloe looks unsure and glances from the bartender to Hal and then back again. "I think you might be figuring wrong. Two plus two does not equal me and AC in any type of configuration other than friends."

Hal laughs. "Relax Eva, Chloe here has her hands full with Oliver. AC is in no danger from this particular blonde."

"I was more worried about her than AC," Eva replies archly.

Chloe takes a seat on a barstool next to Hal. "Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" she asks him pointedly. Turning back to Eva she smiles brightly. "I clearly have more to learn about AC. Do tell," Chloe says eagerly.

Eva laughs. An hour later when AC finally shows up, Hal stands up, throwing some money down on the bar and Chloe realizes that he had stayed long enough to hand her off to AC and levels a glare at him. He salutes her jauntily and walks away quickly. "That's right, you can run but you can't hide," she calls after him.

CO-CO-CO

AC takes Chloe to his home, which happens to be a boat that is in somewhat of a state of disrepair. Chloe looks at it skeptically but gets on without complaint.

She immediately sets up her laptop that Bart had been kind enough to deliver to her in California. "Right to work then?" AC teases.

"Look, I get it, Ollie wants me safe and he thinks that means away from him and away from anywhere Davis can find me, but I'm going to need something to keep me occupied, so if your whole 'I was attacked by a mermaid' story is just a ploy to get me here then just point me in the direction of the airport."

"I didn't lie."

"Then tell me about it. Her. Whatever."

"I met her in the dive shop. After hours." AC avoids her eyes and she rolls hers in response.

"You picked her up?"

"Kinda, I mean I might have, but she suggested we leave first." He frowns, remembering it in more detail. "Actually I think I was going to go help Eva, but Nadia, that was her name, stopped me."

"How?"

"She suggested we leave."

"And you were helpless to resist?" she teases.

"Yeah. Kinda. I don't know, OK, it was weird. It felt like I had to go with her. But I wanted to, too."

"Like a compulsion," Chloe murmurs, recalling her own experience with someone who was able to compel behavior with just a word. "So you came back here? Or did you go to her place?"

"Neither, we went for a swim."

"Wow, you even run your game in the water."

AC smirks at her. "I think she wanted to. Which made sense later. We went swimming, she said we'd met before. She dove down, and uh, when she came back up she was…different. And homicidal."

"Describe different," Chloe says eyes looking up from her computer where she had been transcribing his story.

"Bluish skin, kinda scary face, gills, a pointy tail. She hissed and screeched like a animal. And she was strong. She had claws. And somehow she was able to cut right into my chest."

"But you're normally invulnerable when you're in water," Chloe says with concern. AC looks surprised that she knows the extent of his abilities and Chloe answers his unspoken question. "I read Oliver's files on all of you."

"Yeah, not like Clark, but it usually takes a lot to hurt me. She cut through my skin like it was nothing, and the wounds didn't heal right away."

"Like maybe she was specially able to hurt you?" He nods. "How did you get away from her?"

"I didn't. I mean not on my own. Someone shot her with an arrow." Chloe looks up taken aback. "A black guy I'd never seen before."

"One of Oliver's fans, maybe?" Chloe says with a hint of amusement.

"Maybe," AC agrees with a grin.

Chloe enters all the information she had into a search parameter and begins sifting through the results as they come in. Twenty minutes later she tells AC that his attacker was likely a Siren, not a mermaid, but that information was very sketchy. "In Greek mythology, the Sirens were dangerous bird-women, portrayed as seductresses who lured nearby sailors to their deaths. Sirens are not mermaids, who can't survive away from the water for long periods of time. Sirens were humans or demigods depending on what mythology you read, and some sirens were said to be given the gift of the sea by Poseidon."

"Tell me more about the guy who saved you. Could you describe him for a sketch artist?"

CO-CO-CO

The next day, while they wait for Chloe's police contact to get back to her with the sketch, Chloe decides to hit the beach. She changes into her new swimsuit, once again having ended up in a new city with a very limited wardrobe, neither of which were particularly beach appropriate. Luckily Eva had lent Chloe some of her clothes and Chloe had bought a new bikini. She looks through AC's shelves trying to find a book to read while she soaks up some sun on the beach. All she finds are tide and current charts. "Not the most exciting reading…"

AC comes into the room. "Sorry, not much really much of a reader."

"I'm guessing you spend more time in the water…"

"Yeah. You should come out with me."

Chloe laughs somewhat nervously. "Uh, yeah. The ocean still seems big and scary to me. I think I'll stick to the shallows."

"You don't want to do that. Trust me. The ocean is an amazing place and I'd never let anything happen to you. Come one, where is that famous Chloe Sullivan curiosity?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "Do you actually expect that to work?"

"Maybe. I thought I'd give it a shot."

Chloe sighs. "If, _and that's a big if_, I agree to this, is there a way to start small?" AC looks confused. "I'll take that as a no."

"You're going to love Mercy Reef Chloe. It's so beautiful." At her doubtful look he grins, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Right, but wasn't the premise of this trip that you had been attacked by a mermaid that nearly killed you? I think your days of being the badest badass in the sea are over."

Arthur frowns.

CO-CO-CO

In Star City Oliver receives a text from AC and opens it anxiously knowing AC wasn't one to send nonessential communications at the best of times, let alone when both of them were under attack. Pulling up the text Oliver's eyebrows arch upwards. It's a picture of Chloe in a blue and white striped bikini, walking along a white sand beach. "Have you even seen her in a bikini, yet? Man, you are missing out."

Oliver smiles sadly. Happy that Chloe was safe and getting something of a vacation, but not at all happy to be away from her.

CO-CO-CO

That night Oliver and Chloe are talking on the phone, Chloe sitting on the top deck of AC's houseboat watching the lights reflect off the water, and Oliver standing on the balcony of his Star City penthouse, looking out over the city and ocean beyond it.

"One more day Sidekick. Winslow is off the grid, but Lex isn't. We'll find him. But more importantly, I saw a picture of you in a swimsuit today."

"You had better be talking about AC trying and epically failing to sneak a picture of me and not some tabloid shot."

"No, no tabloids of you in a bikini. But before that happens we should talk about your choice of swimsuits."

"If you even try to seriously tell me it is too small…" she threatens.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of color choice."

Chloe laughs.

CO-CO-CO

The next day, Chloe is standing at the base of a lighthouse looking at a large black man, who claimed to be an exile from Atlantis, blinking her eyes stupidly. "So he's a prince."

"Yes," McCaffery confirms.

"And you say that with a straight face," AC comments.

"You have a fate Orin and the time has come to embrace it. There are creatures in the sea that you can't imagine that don't want you to return and claim your rightful place on the throne. They'll do anything to stop that from happening."

"But you're saying my mom could still be alive, that they took her, that she might not have died in the plane crash."

"A simple plane crash would never be enough to kill Atlanna."

"And the Bermuda Triangle is the defense mechanism that keeps the rest of the world from discovering the existence of Atlantis. Atlantis. Seriously? And the fish want to attack us?" Chloe tries to adjust to this new reality.

"Are you surprised? The world of man is destroying the oceans."

"I'm never going to look at Finding Nemo or the Little Mermaid the same again," Chloe says with a baffled laugh.

CO-CO-CO

In Star City Oliver and Hal find Toyman hiding out in an old warehouse full of toys and mannequins and doll parts. Hal stands over an knocked out Winslow and looks around. "Is it weird that this totally creeps me out more than the existence of aliens?"

"Yeah, that's weird man," Oliver taunts. "Big bad intergalactic cop afraid of a few doll parts?"

Hal shrugs it off and both men truss up Winslow to deliver him to the police.

CO-CO-CO

Back in Florida, AC and Eva are closing up the Bait Shack when the lights go out. "Must be a fuse," AC says and heads back to the supply room closet to open the panel.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Eva calls.

"Yeah, relax. I got it. Can you bring the flashlight back?" When she doesn't reply AC frowns. "Eva?" He hears an odd sound like something being dropped and stands up. "Eva?" Outside he finds Eva slumped on the ground, five spots of blood marking her shirt. "Eva!" he shouts running over to her.

"You weren't kidding," Eva whispers weakly.

"We have to call an ambulance…" AC shouts but stands up to be confronted by Siren Nadia, who knocks him back over the bar.

She jumps over the bar to stand over him. "You're coming home Orin," she hisses.

Chloe shows up with McCaffery (AC's fellow exile from Atlantis). "He's not going anywhere with you," Chloe says drawing the siren's attention. Nadia turns to face Chloe and misses seeing McCaffery with his spear gun. He aims at her head, but misses and Nadia hisses and in a blur of movement she is gone.

Chloe rushes over to AC. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, we have to get an ambulance, we have to help Eva."

Chloe sees Eva lying still on the ground and moves to her. She smiles up at AC with nervous determination. "Don't tell Ollie."

AC looks torn then nods. Chloe takes a deep calming breath and tries to steady herself, focusing on Eva and AC and the friendship she could feel between them. For Eva it was more than just friendship, Chloe knew that. She wasn't sure AC knew, but Chloe did, without a doubt. Eva was in love with AC. Holding her hand over Eva's torso, Chloe tries to fill her mind with the emotion between the two friends, her own affection for AC infusing her thoughts. A soft diffused light the color of golden wheat begins to fill the area.

"What the…" McCaffery begins but cuts off as he watches in amazement as the warm light continues to grow to encompass both women.

AC watches Chloe closely, ready to pull her away from Eva at the first sign of trouble, but Chloe maintains a serene look on her face throughout the process. Less than a minute from when the light appeared it fades and Chloe smiles. She presses one hand into her stomach, her smile growing to express relief and joy that there is only a little soreness and no blood or open wounds. She looks up to see AC watching her with wonder and concern. "It's OK, I'm OK, and so is Eva."

Eva's eyes blink open and she looks up at Chloe and AC in confusion. "What happened?"

"A miracle," McCaffery states.

"Go, find that bitch. I'll take care of Eva," Chloe commands.

"But…" AC protests.

"Go," Eva echo's Chloe's sentiment.

AC nods and brushing his hand over Eva's cheek quickly and shooting Chloe a bright smile he runs to the edge of the deck and jumps off, entering the water in a perfect dive.

"Show off," Chloe says affectionately. She arches one eyebrow at McCaffery who is still staring at her in bewilderment. "What are you waiting for? Someone has to make sure his fishy ass gets back here safely."

McCaffery smiles and vaults over the deck railing into the water as well.

CO-CO-CO

In a dark visitation room at the Monterey County jail in Star City, Winslow looks anxious, his hands plucking at the legs of his orange jumpsuit. Lex enters the guards remaining behind him. "Mr. Shlott, this environment doesn't seem to agree with you. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me? I have several projects I think you will find very interesting."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is seated at Eva and Oliver's bar, smiling brightly as Eva refills her glass with pineapple juice. "I think a more tropical setting agrees with me," Chloe says happily.

"So I take it that that call was from Oliver?" Eva teases.

Chloe nods happily taking a sip. "Hmm. If all fruit and vegetables tasted this good, I would eat them more."

Eva laughs and moves off to serve another customer. Chloe sighs and swivels on her bar stool to face the water. Seeing AC talking to a family about diving safety Chloe smiles and waves. AC waves back, smirking and sending her a flirtatious wink. Chloe laughs and tilts her face up to the sun letting it and the knowledge that Oliver was safe warm her.

A beautiful red headed woman sits down on the stool next to Chloe wearing a tiny green bikini. Chloe glances over with a friendly smile but frowns when she sees a malevolent stare directed at her.

Well you are pretty, I will give you that.

"Uh, thanks. I think.

"He will never choose you. Another land dwelling, doe eyed bambi who thinks she is his equal," the redhead says condescendingly.

"Do I know you?" Chloe asks pointedly.

"I am Mera. I know you came here looking for AC, but he will not be yours. He is meant for something much greater."

Chloe's eyebrows shoot up. "I suppose you mean you."

"Among other things," Mera replies with a smug smile.

"Right, well, it's been nice talking to you. You wouldn't happen to have a pointy tail hidden under your suim suit, would you?" Mera looks baffled and Chloe smiles. "Yeah, of course not, your suit is way too small to hide anything."

Chloe leaves the woman behind and walks over to AC. "Seriously AC, you need to think about changing your taste in women. First Nadia the sea creature from hell, and now the red-headed bitch? Find a nice girl already, how about Eva?"

AC laughs. "Eva is just my friend. That would be like hooking up with my sister."

"OK, but just so you know, checking out your 'sister's' assets is just gross," Chloe gives him a knowing look and AC flushes.

"Not that much of a sister."

"Uh-huh."

"And what redhead? I don't think I've hooked up with a redhead in months." AC looks around with interest.

Chloe groans. "No wonder you and Oliver are friends. Do you share your little black books with each other?"

"We don't need to, but I have it on very good authority that Oliver is very particular. And very focused on a little blonde girl we all know and love."

CO-CO-CO

Bart runs Chloe back to Metropolis, making her circuit of the county complete. Feeling somehow lighter despite the danger they'd just survived and the fact that Davis was still out there and presumably still too interested in Chloe, Chloe embraces the feeling that everything will be alright.

Chloe stays at the Clock Tower with Oliver the first night, without even a thought to going home despite the fact that the food in her fridge was probably all spoiled and her house plants were in dire need of watering.

Bart, Clark and John Jones all arrive to discuss the Davis problem and Chloe maintains her serene attitude throughout. They discuss how to keep her safe, how to provide security for her and if she should take a few days off from the Daily Planet until they could figure out how to handle it.

Finally her continued silence makes an impression on Oliver, Clark and John who look at her warily. Chloe smiles. "I'm not taking any more time off work. I will accept Bart watching me as long as he doesn't get in my way, and I'll stay here at Ollie's – but only because I want to."

Oliver smiles at that then frowns. "Chloe the DP has too many entrances and exits…"

"And Bart will be watching me as well as Clark and Lois. I'll be fine. Now, I'd like all of you," she glances at Clark, Bart, and John to go. I've had a very long week and need to get some rest."

"Davis knows about you and Oliver, and anyone who reads knows where Oliver lives. I think you should come to the farm," Clark attempts to change Chloe's mind.

"Thanks Clark, but I'll be fine here."

"But…"

John shakes Oliver's hand then nudges Clark towards the elevator. "Come along Kal-el. We are not needed here."

Oliver wraps his arms around Chloe. "Just how tired are you Sidekick?"

"Not that tired," she replies as she takes his hand and leads him towards his bedroom.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning, Oliver brings Chloe the first cup of her morning coffee while she is still in bed. She stretches lazily and looks up at him with affection, taking the cup from him before raising it to her mouth. "Hmm. Perfect."

She raises her hand up to him and he helps lift her out of bed. The sheet falls away leaving her naked but Chloe doesn't seem to mind as her arm winds around his back. She leans against his chest as the cup reaches her lips again and she sighs pleasurably.

Oliver looks down at her sleep tousled hair, soft features, and barely covered body pressing against him with casual intimacy. "You'll call me if you even feel like you're being watched."

She remains pressed against him, but her tone sharpens. "You want to rephrase that?"

"Will you call me if you feel like you're being watched, see Davis or anything feels off to you?"

She sighs again, this time in displeasure. "I'll call you if a situation warrants it, Oliver."

He opens his mouth to protest but Chloe shushs him with a finger over his lips. "No. We can argue about this again or you can join me in the shower." Her lips curve into a sensuous smile. "I assume your shower is big enough for two?"

CO-CO-CO

At work Chloe ignores the staring and whispers. She also turns down an interview request from Linda Lake's replacement. A few paparazzi follow her and Lois as they have lunch at a nearby deli, but otherwise her day is uneventful. After checking in at Isis she goes to her apartment long enough to take care of the pressing housework and pack a bag.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe stumbles out of bed a few days later to find Oliver already on the treadmill, wearing only black exercise pants. She pours her cup of coffee, then wanders over to watch him, leaning back against his desk to watch him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Oliver asks smugly, his eyes trailing over her, smiling appreciatively at her attire – one of his work shirts.

"No, this is good for now," she grins at him.

He checks his time and arches one eyebrow at her. "You know if you're going to ogle me, the least you could do is give me something to look at."

"Equal opportunity ogling?"

"Seems fair."

She pretends to consider it then shrugs. Setting down her coffee cup she slowly begins to unbutton the shirt she had slipped on that morning. Once the buttons are undone she stretches, arching her back and letting the too large shirt pull open to expose a strip of creamy skin.

"Tease," Oliver comments his eyes avidly taking in her exposed flesh.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Not at all."

She turns around and pushes the shirt off her shoulders catching it briefly before letting it fall to the floor. Without a trace of embarrassment she turns back around and leans back against the desk, feeling the coolness of the glass against her warm skin, continuing to sip her coffee. She tilts her head and shoots him a questioning look, waiting for his response.

Oliver's gaze is locked on her breasts then drifts down her body, his gaze heated. He hits the button to stop the treadmill and steps off, wiping the sweat from his face before dropping the white towel and stalking towards her. He stops inches from her and continues to inspect her body with just his eyes letting her finish her cup of coffee. As soon as she drinks the last sip he leans down to capture her mouth in a kiss, pressing her back farther onto his desk.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe returns to the Clock Tower, stepping off the elevator and heading straight to the kitchen. She opens the freezer and pulls out an ice pack before pressing it to her eye. Slumping a bit she leans her head against the refrigerator door.

She hears a door open and shut and Oliver's firm tread. "Chloe?"

"Yeah," she calls back, her voice lacking its usual vitality. "I'm in the kitchen."

Oliver frowns when he sees her, swiftly turning her to face him then looking at her sympathetically as he checks out her black eye.

"Don't laugh," she orders.

"I wouldn't think of it."

"Did Bart call you?" she grumbles.

"No." He tries to contain his smile, but ends up grinning outright.

"It's not funny," she complains.

"I beg to differ. And so do about 150,000 TMZ viewers. That's how many hits your video got in the first hour."

Chloe groans again and presses her forehead into his chest. Oliver runs his hands up and down her arms.

"I can't believe she hit me."

"You interrupted her wedding. How did you expect the bride to react?"

"Not violently."

"Well they did arrest her, that should make you happy."

"You think this is funny?"

"You interrupted a wedding, got into a fight with the bride, which was all being filmed, and then got the bride arrested?" Oliver asks with mirth.

"I did that groom a big favor," Chloe pouts.

Oliver laughs and leads her over to his desk, pulling her down to sit in his lap as he starts the video on the TMZ website. The video shows Chloe walking out of a grand church being pursued by a bride in her frothy white wedding dress. The bride shouts at Chloe, who says something in reply that the cameras don't pickup. Then the bride attacks Chloe, throwing herself at Chloe, hitting her with crazy slaps. Chloe reacts in defense, raising her arms up to protect her face before shoving the bride away from her. "Back off lady. You're the one ruining your wedding, the poor bastard that agreed to marry you is waiting for you inside."

The bride shrieks and throws a wild punch which hits Chloe directly in the eye. Chloe looks shocked and stands up ready to fight but suddenly the rest of the wedding party and several police officers descend on them, keeping the warring women separated.

"Oliver Queen's new girlfriend got in a fight today as part of a story she was pursuing for her job as a reporter. Turns out the bride's father in law is under investigation by the SEC for embezzling funds from his companies 401k. The bride did not react well to having her future father in law questioned at the church."

Chloe groans. "Great, just great."

CO-CO-CO

At the Watchtower Chloe is monitoring Clark and Bart's patrols while Oliver gets in some practice with his bow. When the city grid and police scanner get quiet, Chloe turns to watch him. "How'd you get so good?"

"Necessity, then practice. My dad liked archery. He taught me as a kid. I was something we did together." Chloe nods, her eyes sad. "You want to try?" he offers.

Chloe smiles, tilting her head in skepticism. "All right."

He positions her before him, pulling her arms into the correct alignment. His body presses into hers from behind, dwarfing her smaller frame as his fingers slide over her hand.

"How do I know when to let go?" she asks, her voice breathy with awareness and the beginnings or arousal.

He dips his head to answer. "It's all about your heart. You just have to listen. It's right there between the beats."

Chloe's breathing speeds up and with Oliver helping hold her aim steady she releases the string sending an arrow into the target just to the side of the bull's-eye. She turns to him with a joyous smile. Oliver regards her seriously and pulls her to him tightly as he kisses her. The bow clatters to the floor as she wraps her arms around his neck.

CO-CO-CO

In an old fashioned bowling alley, Oliver looks around with curiosity. Then sees Lois sitting at a old beaten and scared wood bar. He takes the seat next to her. "Interesting choice. Want to tell me why we're here?"

She hands him a beer and nods her head to a shuffle board table along the back wall. "Ah."

"You game, Queen? Or are you too afraid to lose to a girl?" Oliver laughs and follows her to the table.

They are halfway through their first game and Lois is on her fifth beer when she turns to him. "All right, spill."

He looks at her then back at the table, sending his puck down the board to knock hers off the end. He smiles smugly and she glares at him. "You're the one that asked me to meet you Lois."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not blind. Chloe is little Miss. Sunshine lately, like the world is full of rainbows and nice leprechauns, but I've seen the looks you give her when she's not looking. So spill. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Oliver denies, his jaw tight.

Lois rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll just ask Chloe. 'Hey cuz, what's wrong with Ollie? He keeps shooting you these looks like you hung the moon but might decide at any moment to drop it on his head.'" Lois fishes her phone out of her pocket ready to make the call.

Oliver takes it from her and slips it into his own pocket before she realizes what happened. "Everything is fine."

"You can take my phone Ollie, but I see Chloe every day. Do you really want me to take this to her? His face falls and Lois softens. "What is it? Tell me, Chloe already knows I'm on Team Ollie, so she won't be surprised if I help you out."

"I appreciate all your…help. But you can't fix this. I just have to wait."

Lois screws up her face in concentration. "You have to wait. For what? I know you and Chloe are making the beast with two backs, so you're not waiting on sex. She's practically living with you, so…. Oh!" she exclaims.

"She hasn't said the magic words to you yet?" Oliver avoids her knowing gaze and looks at his beer instead. "So you told her you loved her and she didn't answer?" Lois sounds perplexed.

"Not exactly," he admits.

Lois puts her hands on her hips and glares at him. "Let me get this straight. You're pouting that she hasn't told you she loves you, when you haven't said it either?"

"I don't want to pressure her," he says sullenly.

Lois smiles at him sympathetically. "Look Ollie, I know you have feelings for Chloe, strong feelings, and you probably think you know her pretty well, but you only met Chloe after she'd learned to hide her insecurities." Lois pauses frowning as the thought crosses her mind that she might be going too far, giving one too many of Chloe's secrets away. Lois considers letting them blunder through, but then decides against it. Chloe loved Oliver, and Oliver loved Chloe. There shouldn't be any secrets between them and if Lois was the one who had to give them the last little push, then so be it.

"You know that her mom left when she was young, but you probably don't realize how badly it affected her. She thought that her mom left because Chloe wasn't good enough to stay for, that Chloe wasn't good enough to love. I mean her mom just left, no explanation, no reason. And Uncle Gabe tried his best, but he never wanted to talk about my Aunt. So Chloe grew up with the feeling that one of the two people who are supposed to love you unconditionally just didn't. Then there was high school and Clark and a whole parade of guys that wanted Chloe for reasons that didn't have much to do with who she was or how amazing she is. But Clark…I'm not saying they both didn't make mistakes there, but the end result was that Chloe felt –again- that she wasn't good enough to love."

Oliver frowned, he knew that Chloe was scared but he hadn't thought that her fear went so deep.

"She's scared, so you have to be the bigger man here." Lois tells him, and when he doesn't answer, still lost in his own thoughts she taunts him, "Or are you scared too?" Oliver looks at her with confusion. Lois throws up her hands. "Honestly you'd think both of you were big scaredy cats. You'd both rather face a meteor freak or armed criminal than admit that you love each other." She drinks the rest of her beer and turns to leave, but Oliver's hand on her arm stops her. He smiles down at her and pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks Lois. I owe you."

"Damn right."

CO-CO-CO

"Look, Oliver, you don't have to be here," Chloe says with confused exasperation. Oliver had been sitting on his couch silently watching her as she poured over financial records for another story in the middle of his living room.

"Be here?" he asks, snapping to attention at the sound of her voice.

She studies his face to see if he truly doesn't know or if he is being deliberately obtuse. "It's not your responsibility to keep me safe. And besides Davis is not going to come anywhere near me. He's not even in Metropolis right now. And I'm locked up safely in your tower," she attempts to joke. "I'm safe and you must have stuff to do, a company to run, a new arrow to dream up..."

He looks incredulous for a few seconds but his disbelief quickly fades as anger takes its place. He walks to her, jerking her up from her seated position on the floor into his body and kisses her hard. Releasing her, she can see him struggle for words, but eventually he decides to keep his silence and he walks away.

She watches with an even more confused expression as he gets himself a glass of water and takes his seat again.

"Go, this is ridiculous. Go exercise, call Hal, gloat over your bank account, I don't know. Anything."

"If you're trying to get rid of me so you can sneak out and find him yourself…" Oliver says causing Chloe to bristle.

"I'm an adult Ollie. I don't have to sneak. I can leave anytime I want."

He stares her down and calmly pulls out his phone to place a call to Bart asking him to keep a close eye out for Chloe for the night. She rolls her eyes at him, but doesn't comment.

Oliver maintains a silent vigil over her watching her with suspicious eyes every time she gets up to do anything- from going to the bathroom to putting on a sweater or pouring herself a cup of coffee. Finally she has had enough. "What is wrong with you?"

"I thought I could do this," he said, his voice strained. "I thought I could be patient." He is lacking his usual confidence, his whole expression and pose speaking of weariness. Her heart begins to hammer, expecting the worst. "But I'm not patient, and I'm tired of waiting for you. We're together. We're going to be together. Deal with it. You need to realize that you deserve everything, everything good in the world."

Her mouth is gaping open by the end of his speech, indignant anger filling her. Before she can reply he's rolling ahead, knocking her anger aside like a feather with his next words. "Tell me why you're still holding back. Tell me what I need to do. I love you. This is real. And I'm tired of waiting for you to figure it out or admit it to yourself. I love you, and I'm pretty damn sure you love me. And…"

Her semi-hysterical laughter cuts of the rest of his tirade as her emotions break free and spill over into panic-stricken mirth. But her laughter quickly turns to sobs and tears roll down her cheeks as she struggles to breathe against the pressure of the emotions inside of her.

Oliver looks stunned at her outburst, then concerned. He walks up to her slowly, the way you would approach a wild animal. When she continues to laugh and cry at the same time, her body shaking with the force of her emotions, he slides his hands up her arms to move across her back and draw her into his chest. She lets him hold her for a moment, long enough to try to regain control of her wayward feelings, then she steps back from him, pulling out of his embrace. She crosses her arms over her chest defensively, trying to keep a hold of herself. "You are such a jackass."

"A jackass who loves you," he agrees while pressing his point.

"Or just a jackass," she says stubbornly.

"I love you Chloe, I love you and you can pretend I don't and act like it's not true all day, and it won't make a difference. I love you. I love you, I'm with you, I'm going to be with you."

"Really? 'Cause a few minutes ago it sounded like you were ready to call it quits," she acuses.

"Is that what you heard?" His tone is full of indignant disbelief with more than a hint of anger. "In everything I just said you heard that I was leaving."

"Well…Are you?" she asks defensively.

"Am I? Am I leaving?" His voice rises, yelling at her, moving to tower over her, leaning into her space, but Chloe merely takes a breath in and tilts her chin up to stare him down.

"It's a fair question Oliver."

"And now I'm Oliver." He's quiet now, his tone betraying no emotion at all.

"It's your name."

"But you call me Ollie. And every time you do I know you care about me."

Chloe had worked past her fear enough to enter into the relationship with Oliver, enjoy it. But she had been consciously refusing to even consider anything beyond the next few days with him. Day to day, don't think about the future. No expectations. Just the moment.

But Oliver wasn't satisfied with now. He wanted more. Or he thought he did. The crux of the matter was whether Chloe believed him. Believed he loved her. Believed it was a love that would last.

"Do you trust me Chloe?" Solemn green eyes meet intense brown. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she whispers.

His face softens, his anger and barely restrained energy relaxing. "Then trust me with your heart. Trust me to love you and to deserve your love. Trust me enough to take a chance on me. Trust me when I tell you I love you, trust that I mean it, that I mean forever." Chloe stares at him, her gaze somber, her eyes dry. "I know it's scary. Don't you think it's terrifying for me to stand here, telling you I love you over and over again, knowing that you could walk away at any moment, knowing that…"

"Ollie."

"Knowing that I will never find anyone more perfect for me if I spent the rest of my life looking."

"Ollie."

"Knowing that I will never love anyone like I love you. Like I need you. Knowing that I'm already in too deep to ever get out again, and you don't feel the same."

"Ollie!"

"Hear me out Chloe."

"No." She steps forward, placing her hand over his mouth and he can feel her trembling. "I think it's my turn." He presses her hand into his lips, kissing her fingers gently. "I am scared. You scare me. You make me want too much. Feel too much." His face fills with cautious hope. "I love you Ollie."

A bright smile lights up his face and he shakes his head at her, joy filling his eyes and he steps into her pulling her into his chest until there is no space left between them. She wraps her arms around his waist, leaning against him, letting him support her weight. She tilts her face up to him, her eyes filled with tears. He kisses her as his hands cup her face and he wipes away her tears with two simultaneous swipes of his thumb. He kisses her again and she laughs as he presses kisses all over her face, her arms holding him close. He places a soft kiss just under her ear and whispers, "Remember who said it first."

Chloe smiles, her expression wobbly with too many emotions, but her look is challenging. She pushes away from him, but Oliver reels her back in easily. She pretends to resist, but relaxes against him, feeling the familiar meld as her softness yields to his harder body. "If you think I'm letting you go now, you're crazy."

"You may have said it first, but I …" she lifts up onto her toes to place a gentle kiss on his mouth, then twists out of his hold, walking causally towards the kitchen, "…I knew I loved you long before you even looked at me like that."

Oliver frowns following after her instinctively, not liking her to be out of his sight since Davis was revealed as her stalker. "What?"

"What?" she teases, a soft smile gracing her face as she glances over her shoulder.

"When?" he questions in a demanding tone.

"When?" She contorts her face into a semblance of confusion, but her eyes gleam with knowing amusement.

"That's the way you want to play it?" He stops and watches her pour herself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she smirks at him.

"Ok." He walks towards her as she raises the cup of coffee to her lips and takes a sip. He takes the cup from her setting it on the counter, ignoring her look of exaggerated affront. He leans down to kiss her gently then in a quick move that Chloe never sees coming his hands close around her waist and lift her off her feet, tossing her over his shoulder.

Chloe shrieks and squirms but Oliver places a heavily muscled arm over her legs to keep her immobile. "What are you doing, you lunatic? Put me down." He ignores her, continuing on his way to the stairs, her struggles not effecting him in the least. She slaps at his back, and he reciprocates by placing a warning swat on her butt which earns him another shriek.

"Oliver!"

"Chloe," he replies in a reasonable, calm tone.

"What are you doing?" she tries to make her tone sound angry but her amusement comes through regardless.

He enters his room and tosses her lightly onto his bed. Chloe bounces a few times then when she finally comes to a rest she sits up and stares at him incredulously as he begins undressing. "Do I need to repeat myself?" she asks, her eyes unconsciously making a tour of his body as he drops his shirt then his pants to the ground carelessly.

"I thought the answer was self explanatory." He grabs her foot and yanks her down the bed, tipping her shoe off her foot and quickly unzipping her skirt and yanking it off. "I'm taking you to bed. I'm going to keep you here, until you're more agreeable to answering my questions."

"Is that so?" she laughs as she assists him in lifting her to her knees so he can take off her shirt and bra.

"Absolutely. You're a stubborn woman so I expect we'll be here awhile." He pushes her back so she sprawls on the mattress again her laughter filling the room as he crawls over her.

* * *

_AN- _

_Words 10,656_

_So there it is, finally, right? I forced myself to get to the I love yous in this chapter, which made it a very LONG chapter! I clearly stole from a few pop-culture references, a little VM at one point. Since I had AC in this chapter I watched the pilot from Aquaman and started watching Season 5 to see his introductory episode. _

_Oh so many things..._

_Lana forgot Jason pretty quickly. I mean come on, wouldn't you at least be a little sad that that kind of pretty was gone forever?_

_When Lex let Lana drop to the ground after running from the Zod disciples, that made me laugh. And Lana's limp? What is she Quasimodo?_

_If Lana wasn't really interested in pledging a sorority and only did it as an last ditch effort for housing, why would she pick the most bitchy, prissy sorority on campus? Or are we supposed to believe that all sororities are that icky?_

_Does it bug anyone else that Jor-El sends his son to save Earth, who said we needed a savior? Vain much?_

_And seriously…can they pick a level of Kryptonite that is too much for Clark and stick with it? A closet full and he's still standing, but one little stick of it and he's too weak to get up?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their first kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess (who's working with Oliver against Lex) tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Agreeing to go slow, Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Lois, Clark, Oliver and Chloe go for a night out as the killer returns to Metropolis and the team reassembles. Clark gets a glimpse of the future and it's not pretty for any of them. Oliver's efforts to destroy LuthorCorp are paying off. Toyman tries to take out Oliver and Chloe gets over some of her fears. Chloe helps AC with his killer mermaid problem in Florida while Oliver and Hal track down Toyman. Returning to Metropolis Chloe is staying at Oliver's while the team looks for Davis. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.'_

**Chapter 27**

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is cuddled up to Oliver's side lying in his bed, her chin resting on his chest as they talk. "Is that why you couldn't get far enough away from me for those months?" Oliver asks, a tinge of pain in his voice.

She kisses his chest softly in unspoken apology. "I was convinced that you would never return my feelings and I knew if I let you get too close, if you touched me, my walls would come tumbling down and you would know," she explains softly, her own pain coming through in her voice.

"I think you underestimate yourself Sidekick." Oliver tightens his arms around her. "First of all, why wouldn't I love you? And secondly, your defenses were formidable. I spent weeks planning how to breach them."

"Really?" she asks with an amused smile.

"I know you thought it was a game there for awhile. It wasn't. Not for me. But there was some serious strategy discussions," he teases, switching from serious to playful in a heartbeat.

"Strategy? Discussions?" Chloe sounds both intrigued and indignant at the idea.

"Hmm," he murmurs, stroking his hand down the silky skin of her back. "With Hal mostly. Everyone else just seemed to enjoy laughing at my ineptness."

"Oh, poor baby," she laughs, pouting at him, then her eyes narrow and her gaze sharpens.

"What?" he asks, his hands coming to rest on the flare of her hips.

"Hal. It was after his visit that you got all…hands on all the freaking time."

Oliver grins. "All part of the plan."

"I can't believe you conspired against me."

"I have no regrets," he tugs her up higher on his chest so he can kiss her, letting her readjust to be comfortable in her new position. "Whatever I had to do to get you here, to make you love me…"

"I already loved you," she reminds him.

"But I didn't know."

"All part of my plan," she taunts.

"I think you need a better plan," he says with dissatisfaction as he cups her cheek with his hand.

"Oh? Should we call Hal?" she says with a straight face.

He smirks at her then flips then so she is trapped underneath him, her hands pinned above her head before she even knows what he is doing. "No I think I'll be able to handle all your needs from here on out- including any plans you're making now."

She tries to tug her wrists free but he keeps hold of them easily, grinning as he dips his head to nibble along her throat. "You are such a caveman," she comments even as she tilts her head to give him better access to her neck.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," she laughs.

"It wasn't? From my point of view," he takes a moment to run his eyes appreciatively over her naked body, "only good things happen when I go all Neanderthal on you. I think you like it."

"You're are an idiot," she chortles with laughter even as she tries again to pull her hands free from his grip.

Oliver easily keeps her hands prisoner, pressing kisses down the column of her neck, as his free hand settles over one of her full breasts, kneading her sensitive flesh softly. "A jackass, a caveman and an idiot?" he murmurs, his mouth finally reaching her other breast, blowing softly over the pink tip causing her nipple to pucker and stiffen. "How do I manage?"

"Trust me, you're pulling it off beautifully," she says weakly, trying to suppress a full on moan as his mouth continues to work at her breast.

He shifts up her body so he is looking her in the eye again. "And you are just plain beautiful." He kisses her, then kisses her again, lingering over the kiss, before pulling back to stare into her eyes. "Tell me again."

He half expects her to keep teasing him, refuse to tell him, but she capitulates. "I love you," she says softly.

CO-CO-CO

Once they've exhausted themselves they fall asleep tangled together in Oliver's sheets. Hours later Chloe wakes up to find Oliver sprawled on his stomach beside her, his fingers tangled with hers on the pillow beside his head. Her lips curve into a smile, a bit wondrous at first hen growing wider. She looks happy but still a bit mystified. Her eyes are tender and locked onto Oliver's slumbering face.

She was still a little afraid to believe that she might have found her happy ending, more because she was afraid to jinx it than any remaining doubts about Oliver or herself.

He'd said he loved her. Repeatedly. _He loved her._ Careful not to wake him she leans over to press a soft kiss to his shoulder her happy smile turning to amusement as her slight movement stirs him enough that he shifts in his sleep to wrap his arm around her and pull her into the solidness of his chest. Chloe snuggles into his warmth and closes her eyes, content in the knowledge that he would be there when she woke up.

CO-CO-CO

The next few days feel like a dream to Chloe, waking up with Oliver, coming home to him in the evenings. Hearing him say he loved her when she left for work or he left to patrol. Saying the words back to him and getting to see his face when she did. She knows that the peace and blissful happiness can't last. Somehow they'd managed to find themselves a bubble of time where they could just be together, happy, without outside forces drawing their time and attention from each other. Davis had disappeared. Lex was trying to stabilize LuthorCorp and as far as they could tell hadn't opened a new 33.1 facility in months. And there were no other big bad villains on the horizon, just the common criminal on the streets.

Chloe knew the peace and calm couldn't last, but for the first time in a long time she believed that her own happiness could.

Chloe's smile is blinding in its brightness as Oliver enters the tower loft.

"What's got you so happy?" Oliver questions even as he smiles and closes his arms around her small waist to hold her against his body.

"You're home," she says lightly, deep contentment radiating from her.

He kisses her then cups her cheek in his hand. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"We're both off duty," she says noncommittally.

"Yeah," he agrees happily, leaning down to kiss her neck lightly.

Her hands tighten on his biceps as his lips jumpstart her arousal. "I was thinking we could have an early dinner."

He smiles, pulling back from her enough to see her face. "Whatever will we do for the rest of the night?"

"I'm sure we could find something to do," she grins at him.

"I might have a few suggestions," he offers, his gaze dropping from her green eyes to her chest.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe arrives at the Daily Planet with her now habitual blissful smile. Lois groans and rolls her eyes. "Seriously, you know I love you and I love Ollie, and I love you and Ollie being a you and Ollie, but enough with the sunshine and roses. I need some angst, some pathos. You're giving me a toothache," Lois complains.

Chloe smiles and presses a kiss to her cousin's cheek on the way to her own desk, causing Lois to roll her eyes and wipe her cheek off in annoyance. "This is what you wanted Lo. Live the dream."

Clark arrives in the office and begins taking off his jacket. "Is it all the sex? God I need to get laid." Lois groans. "Maybe if I was getting laid, you coming in here every day with your post coital glow wouldn't bug me so bad," Lois laments. Clark chokes on air and turns red. Lois turns to raise one mocking eyebrow in his direction. "I'm not talking about you Smallville so don't get any ideas. A few cups of coffee, long talks, and one meal at a restaurant where the most expensive item on the menu is less than $20, will not get you in my pants. I'm talking about my dry spell in regards to Chloe's sexual monsoon."

Clark flushes a deeper red and mumbles something about an interview, rushing out of the room. Chloe begins to laugh and doesn't stop until tears are running down her cheeks. "That was mean Lo."

"What?"

Chloe gives her a dry look. "Sexual monsoon? Where do you get this stuff?" Chloe asks with laughter still coloring her voice.

Lois shrugs and looks proud of herself.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver's morning is not quite so amusing. He parks at Met Gen and takes the elevator to Emil's lab. Emil looks surprised to see him. "You look good Oliver. Not a scratch on you."

Oliver quirks his eyebrows, and nods in confirmation to the unasked question. "Is this room secure?"

Emil nods. "Yes, Victor swept it for bugs earlier today."

"We need to know more about Chloe's power, how it works, what it means," Oliver says flatly.

"Why are you here now, Oliver? You told me in no uncertain terms that I was not to explore her ability in any way."

"Things change. Her ability…has changed."

"How exactly?"

"She healed me without trying, without conscious thought or effort, and she didn't absorb my injuries."

"At all? There was no manifestation?"

"None," Oliver agrees somberly.

"Interesting."

"I'm glad you think so," Oliver says sardonically. "We need answers."

Emil looks surprised, then considers it. "I had hypothesized that her ability was a form of empathic healing. The first time she healed you she didn't intend to. Perhaps it was the strength of her emotions for you that made that happen."

Oliver frowns. "The first time she used her ability, she saved Lois, Chloe had no idea she could even do it. It just happened. The second was to save Clark." Oliver frowns trying to push out of his mind that Chloe had healed Lex in front of Lionel to save Clark – all in an effort to save Clark's wayward cousin.

"That makes sense, people she has close relationships with."

Oliver shakes his head. "Maybe, but she seems to be mastering it." Emil shoots him a questioning look. "In Florida Chloe healed AC's friend. Chloe only met the girl a few days before."

"Chloe's a smart woman. If I've considered that her ability is tied to her emotions, you know she has. I'll ask her what she was thinking when she did it."

"You can't. Not right away," Oliver says adamantly. "I'm not supposed to know." Emil looks confused. "Chloe told AC not to tell me."

"So of course he did."

Oliver smirks, then returns to his serious visage. "AC said she looked like she was concentrating, almost meditating, and she looked at peace the whole time."

Emil appears lost in thought. "It might be an interplay of her emotional ties to the person, but also her emotional state at the time. How was she when she healed you but didn't take on your injuries?"

Oliver smiles faintly in memory. "She was OK, I guess. Upset because I was hurt, and we were arguing. No, not really arguing, disagreeing, then I kissed her and when I pulled back I was healed."

"So she wasn't thinking about it." Emil smiles slyly. "I assume she wasn't thinking about much at all, except how she felt about you." Oliver smiles, but Emil continues. "The other times she has used her ability, she was upset, stressed."

"Yes."

Emil opens a file on his computer, for a patient with a healing ability and quickly types in his notes and a list of questions to ask Chloe. Nowhere in the file does it identify her as the patient or any identifying information about the patient. The file is set up to appear as if it was sent to Emil as a consult request from another doctor in Maine.

Emil glances up at Oliver once he finishes to find the other man waiting impatiently. "You have considered the possibility that she might not be able to die, right?"

"I have. But I'm more concerned that her ability will shorten her life. Either by using it or having it discovered by someone who kills her in an attempt to profit from it. Chloe will come to you when she's ready to start this. But I wanted to make sure you recall our earlier conversation."

"I won't bring up the idea of trying to extract her ability, but if she mentions it…"

"I'll handle that if and when it becomes an issue."

"How do you think she'd feel about you making these decisions for her Oliver? Chloe strikes me a s a woman who knows her own mind and likes to decide her own destiny."

"Yes, she is. And I would never stand in her way if she set her heart on something, but nobody is going into anything like this half-cocked."

Oliver turns to leave, business concluded, but Emil's voice stops him. "I'm glad you're all right Oliver. Is the danger past?"

"Yeah. Thanks doc."

CO-CO-CO

That night Chloe throws together a team dinner at Watchtower, frowning at Clark throughout dinner once she realizes that Clark was the only one who was adamant that Lois not know about him, which meant that Chloe couldn't include Lois in the team's plans. Which made Lois snipe at Chloe when she became aware that she was not invited, and made Chloe short tempered with Clark.

Victor, Bart, Canary, Clark, John Jones and Chloe and Oliver all settle down to strategize after finishing dinner. Well, everyone was finished with dinner except Bart who continued to mow through pizza like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. The team is still looking for the killer, but now are also looking for Davis who seems to have disappeared.

They'd been alternating patrols, two people out each night with one in Watchtower to monitor the city's data streams. So far they'd had no luck. No killings had been reported and tied to the killer, who the MPD had finally acknowledged, at least internally, was a serial killer. So either the killer had stopped on its own or been stopped without being connected to the killings, moved to another city, or had gotten better at hiding the bodies (or what was left of them).

"John and I have run the profile again and again. If it's a serial killer, it's not fitting into any known types," Chloe asserts. "It's almost more like a spree killer. Only over and over again. The first two victims were good people, families, good job, no records. The next 17 were hardened criminals, long records, high risk. Nobody was going to miss them except their mothers. Then it's like it took whoever it could find that remotely fit the victimology. Drug addicts, gang members, drug users, even a few guys who had no records except for being mean drunks."

"Him," Clark tries to correct her. "You keep saying it, but it's a him."

"Or a her," Dinah adds.

"I agree with Chloe," John joins the discussion. "The strength of this thing. To tear human flesh apart, as quickly and easily as it seems to do, the fact that it hasn't been seen, even with all of Oliver's cameras, it does not seem likely that it could be a human."

"_It_," Chloe stresses the word choice, "hasn't left a single piece of DNA behind. No hair, no blood, no sweat, no skin cells…"

"Ugg," Bart exclaims, setting down his piece of pepperoni pizza and looking disgusted.

"I'm with Chloe on this too," Victor says, earning a bright smile from her. "If it's human, it's enhanced. Metahuman or meteor infected, but no way a normal human did this. And between the speed, strength and size, either it's an it, or he or _she_," he adds looking at Dinah who nods her head in acknowledgement "has a serious mutation." Even Clark appears to accept the statement. "And if it's so mutated, how is it hiding during the day? Something doesn't add up."

"I'm not sure the distinction of whether it's an it or a he or she is important. Whatever or whoever it is, it is strong, supernaturally so, fast, large, and seems to be invulnerable. Remind you of anyone?" Oliver says, with a pointed look at Clark.

"Not everything that goes wrong is Kryptonian," Clark says defensively.

"No one is saying that Clark, but…" Chloe tries to play referee.

"Really? Because it seems like you and Oliver are pointing the finger at me."

"Yes Clark, I think you're secretly a serial killer. You got me," Chloe says blandly.

"I'd become a killer if I had to work with Lois Lane day in and day out," Dinah offers, causing everyone to laugh. There was still no love lost between the two women.

CO-CO-CO

Later that week, Oliver arranges for both him and Chloe to have a night off of hero duties. "Do you still have that dress you wore the night I was poisoned?" he asks idly, causing Chloe to look up from her laptop in confusion.

"Yeah, why?"

He leers at her playfully. "You looked good. I thought we could make some better memories in it."

Chloe slants him a confused look, then finishes the email to her father before closing her computer and looking up at Oliver. "I looked good," she states blandly.

Oliver smiles as he takes a seat on the couch next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and tugging her closer to his side. "I don't remember a lot, but when I came to a few times, you were leaning over me, and uh…" he trails off but his eyes dart down to her chest, then linger as he visually traces the curves of her breasts.

She tilts her head and looks amused and disbelieving at the same time. "So you're telling me you were dying, burning up with fever and poison, with less than twelve hours to live and you were checking out my cleavage."

"Is that so surprising?"

She huffs out a laugh.

CO-CO-CO

When the team continues to have no luck looking for the monster or killer, the debate raged on, and they determine that they need more information. "But there is no more info," Chloe reasons. "We have the kills, a few blurry images and its normal hunting grounds. That's it."

The team decides that there was a good chance Lex had done some research. John Jones also found that the police file and all collected samples had been sent to a private lab with connections to LuthorCorp after the police lab had already tested the samples. They decide to break into a LuthorCorp lab that appeared to house some of the more refined research from samples collected at Lex's 33.1 facilities.

The boys are prepping for the mission, getting pumped up with some video games while Chloe and Canary check the equipment. Chloe bustles around Watchtower, keyed up and nervous. Every mission put the team at risk, and Clark couldn't go with them since Lex had added Green K to his security systems.

When it's time to go, Chloe slips on the comm. ear piece and smiles at the team as the march towards the door. She moves towards her computer station, but Oliver catches her elbow and tugs her around laying a hard kiss on her before she can react. The team is surprised, since the couple had avoided outright PDA during work sessions, then voices their approval in hoots and whistles as Oliver wraps his arms around her back tugging her into his body and slanting his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss. Her hands rise to clutch at the leather covering his chest automatically.

Oliver pulls back just a breath's width, and smiles, then kisses her again softly and quickly.

"See you in a bit."

Her mouth falls open then snaps shut, her eyes blurry and her cheeks flushed.

"Dude, do you think it's a good idea to leave Watchtower speechless right as we go into the lion's den?" Bart teases Oliver, then superspeeds back into the room to circle her and kiss her on the cheek before speeding past Oliver and down the stairs.

CO-CO-CO

The mission to raid Lex's lab yields no answers about the monster, but the download Victor made of the experiments being done was frightening enough. The team had made the last minute call to take down the building, pulling the fire alarm and rigging the explosion to look like it had been a gas leak.

CO-CO-CO

The next night Chloe is cuddled into Oliver's side, sitting on the couch while Lois keeps a running commentary about the movie she had picked for movie night. "How can you not love this Chloe? Look at him. Jason Statham is hot. And look at his thighs when he does the kick." Lois backs up the film and shows the kick in question again in slow motion. "Awesome!" Chloe bites her lip and tries to look serious as she nods her head in agreement but looks at Oliver out of the corner of her eyes to see him frowning.

"Loosen up Ollie," Lois commands. You've got great thighs too. Right Chlo? Plus your bank account is way better."

"Thanks Lois. I feel much more secure in my masculinity now."

Chloe laughs and even Lois grins. "See!" she says pointedly to Chloe. "Ollie can take a joke."

Oliver looks lost and glances at Chloe for an explanation. "Clark."

Oliver nods knowingly. "What'd you do to him Lois?"

"Me?" Lois screeches. "I didn't do anything. He showed up late to our date, probably talking to Blah-na, and I actually waited for him." Chloe flinches a bit at Lois's new nickname for Lana and the fact that Clark had actually been putting out a four alarm fire in Grantville.

Oliver smiles and shakes his head unable to imagine how the pairing of Lois Lane and Clark Kent worked for either of them. "But you made him pay for being late, didn't you?" Oliver asks knowingly.

"I may have ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, and talked about the other guys I'm seeing."

"Lois," Chloe scolds.

"What? He's still dating Pouts-a-lot Lang. Why shouldn't I have some fun?"

"But you're not _actually_ dating anyone else." Chloe feels uncomfortable with Lois's ongoing dislike of Lana. Chloe wanted her cousin to be happy, but Lana was her friend too. And with Lana and Clark still going through their kryptonite enforced separation, Chloe wasn't sure if Clark actually wanted to try things with Lois or if he was just filling the time until Lana was available again. Either way someone Chloe loved was going to get hurt. Oliver tightens his arm around her, knowing what she was thinking.

"But Smallville doesn't know that," Lois says confidently, oblivious to the undercurrents in the room. "If you want a guy to want you, you have to make sure he knows other guys are interested. It's the competition. They love it."

"Not Clark," Chloe says with clear warning.

"Shows what you know," Lois scoffs. "He apologized six times and asked me out again for tomorrow. Two dates in three days." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, why do you think I'm always telling Oliver about all the guys who fall all over themselves to talk to you, Chlo? I'll tell you why, so he doesn't forget how good he has it."

Chloe looks stunned, and looks from Lois to Oliver who nods in affirmation. "Not that Ollie really cares all that much, none of those guys are real competition. Except for Bruce Wayne." Oliver's arm tightens around Chloe again, this time in possessiveness, and Lois smirks. "Yeah, I'm totally wrong about the male drive to have what others want. My bad." She pauses and tilts her head in thought. "Hey do you think Bruce Wayne would like to go out with me? Give me his number Ollie, that would really burn Clark's ass."

CO-CO-CO

Now that her relationship with Oliver was on firm footing, the killer was keeping a low profile, and Davis had seemingly vanished off the face of the planet, Chloe felt like she had room to breathe. She decides to address the situation at Isis, knowing that her limited time there was holding the organization back.

Chloe asks for a leave of absence from the DP, knowing that it'll likely be a black mark on her record, but needing to do this for herself and all the other meteor infected out there. The new editor grants her request very easily, promising to hold her place, which confuses Chloe then makes her uncomfortable.

"If this is about my relationship with Oliver… I just want to be treated like anyone else."

"Then you're fired," the editor, Katharine Graham, states sharply. Chloe's mouth falls open in shock. "Calm down Sullivan. You're not fired, but if you keep annoying me you might be. You're a good reporter. You have good instincts, good sources, and absolutely no sense of self preservation. That's perfect for this field. Well until you get killed following one of your leads."

"I don't take unnecessary risks…"

"Of course you do. I did. We all do in the beginning, when we're hungry and want to prove ourselves. Maybe you'll live long enough to grow out of it. Seems to me like you've got plenty to live for. But what do I know. I'm here editing this drivel all day and night." She looks away from Chloe to shout to her assistant "Joe! Get Bud in here. This article is a piece of crap. Did he even attend this event?" The editor glances back at Chloe. "Still here Sullivan? I wasn't kidding about firing you if you annoy me too much, Oliver Queen's girlfriend or not. You need time off, fine. You have two weeks. People have family issues, stuff happens. My second kid came two months early, do you think I planned for that?"

"No."

"No. Look kid, this foundation of yours, it's a good thing. It does good work. My sister has a babysitter that can see through walls. _See through walls,_ Sullivan. That's crazy. But here's the thing: my nieces and nephews love that girl. And seeing through walls makes for a pretty fantastic babysitter." Chloe nods still feeling confused by the encounter. "Now get out of here before I make you rewrite Bud's opus on the new children's museum opening."

"Right, thanks. I'll just…"

"Go!"

CO-CO-CO

The next day Chloe sends Bart out to deliver invitations to a few people inviting them to come see the foundation and if they like what they see, join the new Board of Directors. Among the invitees are a high profile Metropolis doctor who had spoken out publically on the need to make specialized services available to meteor infected individuals, Bruce Wayne, Martha Kent, and Lana's aunt Nell Potter.

That done she reviews the foundation's finances, making sure they present well. She'd finalized their 501c3 status, and gotten their charity rating set at four stars. Having a healthy endowment from Lana's divorce settlement from Lex makes it easy to use all donations for services instead of overhead and administration. They'd received donations from a few sources so far, but hadn't conducted any serious fundraising campaigns.

Oliver watches her bring home Isis paperwork each night, curious that she never asks for his help. He wants to offer it, but knows that she likely has a reason. Not necessarily one he'd like or understand but a reason that is important to Chloe so he tries not to pry.

Before Oliver had been hurt in the explosion Chloe had posted a job announcement on and a few other sites for an executive director that will be responsible for the day to day operations at Isis as well as making sure Chloe and the new board's vision for the foundation was achieved. The selection of the Board members and the ED are crucial, having the right people onboard means Chloe will be able to step back and still be confident that the work was being done and the foundation was responsive to new or unforeseen needs.

Chloe asks the receptionist to bring in the job applications, hoping for a few good applicants that had experience with nonprofits and some type of experience with meteor infected people. Surprised that there are over 40 applications, Chloe is grateful that Carol had sorted the applicants and added their basic stats to a spreadsheet that Chloe could easily review and use to compare candidates and rank them. "Thanks Carol. You're doing a fantastic job here, I know you do so much more than what was in your job description, and it's appreciated."

"Thanks Chloe. I really like working here. You know that I took the job because my brother dated a girl who was meteor infected. She struggled so hard and it just broke her. He's never really gotten over her."

"She died?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah. She killed herself. Maybe it was just too much. She disappeared for a few weeks. We put up flyers and filed a police report and everything, but there was no sign of her. Then one day she was back. She killed herself two days later."

Chloe breaths harshly, knowing that anything could have happened, but that Lex taking the young woman was a possibility. "I'm sorry."

Carol smiles, still looking sad, but also at peace. "She set things on fire when she got upset. She couldn't control it when her emotions… I don't know that anything would have helped her, but I know that what we do here gives people a chance. Here they don't feel alone. That's something at least."

"It's something," Chloe agrees, realizing again how many people had been impacted by the meteor rocks. She wasn't alone. Not in her meteor ability, not in her life. She had Oliver, Lois, her dad and her friends. At 16 years old Chloe had assumed that she would have everything in life. Love, a career she could be proud of, purpose. At 19 Chloe was sure she wouldn't. She never seemed to get what she wanted or needed. What she seemed to have in abundance was trouble and disappointments. But now things had changed. She'd changed her life and somehow as part of that she'd had love dropped in her lap. Chloe had just turned 21 and for the first time in years felt like the world was hers for the taking. Not that she needed much. She already had Oliver, there was no reason to be greedy.

CO-CO-CO

* * *

_Words 5139_

_I feel like this chapter is a bit off, like it should have been smuttier or more dreamily romantic…but no ideas presented themselves. I feel like such a liar about the Davis situation…it's coming to a head soon, I just can't seem to reach it. What's the writer's equivalent to a step stool?_

_Just watched season 5 (the last season of the show I hadn't seen). How hypocritical is Clark saying to Chloe that she doesn't know how it feels to see Lex/Lana together, and Chloe apologizes to him for finding out "like that." Isn't "like that" how Chloe found about Clark/Lana - only worse? And once again Lana moves on from a relationship with shocking ease. Anyone want to tell her that if you really love someone it takes more than a few days, weeks, or even months to move on? Ug. Really starting to not like her now. She's even making me feel sympathetic to Clark. Ick._

_And somehow at this point I'm still confused about whether Lex really likes/wants Lana or is just using her. But if he was going after her just to learn Clark's secret that's just dumb. She clearly doesn't know. So confused._


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their first kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess (who's working with Oliver against Lex) tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Agreeing to go slow, Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Lois, Clark, Oliver and Chloe go for a night out as the killer returns to Metropolis and the team reassembles. Clark gets a glimpse of the future and it's not pretty for any of them. Oliver's efforts to destroy LuthorCorp are paying off. Toyman tries to take out Oliver and Chloe gets over some of her fears. Chloe helps AC with his killer mermaid problem in Florida while Oliver and Hal track down Toyman. Returning to Metropolis Chloe is staying at Oliver's while the team looks for Davis. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Chollie settle into their relationship, Chloe tackles Isis's future, and the team tries to find the killer/monster._

**Chapter 28**

A few days later Chloe arrives at Oliver's offices dressed in her best business suit. Her smile immediately puts him at ease since he hadn't been expecting her. "Chloe. You had a good morning, I take it?"

"Yes. I hired an executive director. It's all coming together." She tilts her face up to him to receive a kiss on the cheek, but playfully pushes him back when he tries to capture her mouth in a more passionate greeting.

"That's good. It's what you wanted, right?"

"I'll still be involved with the foundation, but I won't be holding it back anymore."

"You never held it back Chloe. You shaped that place into what it is."

"But it can be so much more… I want it to be so much more."

"Then it will. Tell me what I can do to help."

He didn't think it was possible, but her smile grows. "Do you have a minute?"

"For you?" He grins back at her and they sit on the butter soft leather couch. "I have to admit to being curious, you haven't asked for my help with Isis at all. So what brings you here today?"

"I was hoping you could give me the name of a good financial advisor. The foundation has money, lots of it, but I think we should invest some of it and try to use the returns for our operating costs instead of just dipping into our capital."

"I may know someone who'd be willing to do it pro bono, but he would expect a substantial reward," he tells her his eyes deliberately making a visual tour of her body.

"Reward?" she asks skeptically, eyes gleaming. "Sounds like a shady character."

"I don't know about that. I like to think he does some good in the world."

"And does he expect substantial rewards from all the people he helps?" Chloe asks.

"Only gorgeous curvy blondes named Chloe who happen to share his bed."

She tilts her head, appearing to think about it. "And how many Chloes have there been?"

Oliver laughs, happy that she could joke about his past and kisses her lightly. "Just the one. The only one who ever mattered."

"Smooth."

He quirks his eyebrows and lips at her in acknowledgement. "I'll need to see your books."

Chloe bites her lip. "Ollie, I…" Her expression sober, she takes his hand. "I don't want you connected with the foundation."

"I got that, but why?"

"The foundation already draws lots of attention and criticism from the public and government, I don't want you connected to it. The fewer connections from you to meteor infected people the better."

He nods, conceding her point, warmed that she was protecting him. "I suppose I can understand that. I know some excellent financial advisors, and if you're open to it, I can offer my advise as well. I may know a little something about financial dividends."

Her bright smile returns and she listens avidly as he tells her about a few financial advisors and his own ideas for what kind of investment mix she should have. "If what you want is an investment fund that produces annual dividends substantial enough to support the operating costs of Isis, you'll need a some long and short term investments, and to monitor how much you have in higher risk stocks." Oliver happily talks to her about various options risk verses reward, how to analyze stocks and funds, and a good investment mix.

Chloe thinks she understands but she's still hesitant not sure which way to go, not used to having so much money or financial responsibility. She decides to interview the three advisors Oliver had directed her to and make up her mind later.

"So you were protecting me?" he asks in amused affection.

"And the Foundation."

"Of course." His amusement grows at her indignant look.

"So you won't accept any donations from me then?"

She glares at him mulishly. "No."

"But you will take help and money from Bruce Wayne?" he asks with barely concealed ire.

"What's wrong with Bruce Wayne?" she asks in puzzlement.

"He's….a rodent."

She laughs in amusement. "So he is. But a helpful if brooding and overly dire kind of helpful."

"Still a rat."

"Is that how you talk about all your old friends?" She pauses looking contemplative and amused. "Is there like a billionaire boys club that you all hang out at? How does that work? Is there a newsletter?"

He smiles down at her. "We were at school at Excelsior together."

She grimaces. "With Lex. That must have been _such_ a fun environment."

Oliver grins. "So you'll let me help?"

"As long as your name and company stay out of it."

"Ouch. You know I think you're making it a point to say no to me as much as possible to counter balance my past."

"Your past full of unlimited funds, no responsibility, and easy women? Well the responsibility bit changed after the island, but the women…" she teases.

"The women are in my past now too."

She frowns startled at the intense sincerity in his words. "Oliver…"

"I thought we were clear on this. You're the only one I want Chloe. I haven't even looked at another woman since you brought me to my knees months ago."

"We were. We are. I didn't mean…" She breaks off and smiles. "Is it too soon to tease?" She stares up at him feeling the truthful ring of his words warm her. "I suppose I could just tell you I love you again."

Oliver accepts the olive branch, and leans down to kiss her. "You've been the only woman that mattered in my life for awhile now, Chloe. Even before I even acknowledged that this," he waves a hand between them, "was even there."

Her stomach flips over, a million butterflies set loose at once, as his mouth meets hers. Her body tenses, resisting giving in to him, not wanting to start something they can't finish in a few minutes in his office, but knowing it's a losing battle. Chloe still wants to keep a line between their professional lives and personal life, and definitely between his public life and her private one.

He doesn't settle for one kiss and when he finally ends their make out session Chloe is ensconced in his lap on the couch in his office, her arms locked around neck and both their clothes rumpled. He rests his forehead against hers, his eyes dark and soft like rich chocolate. She meets his gaze, her eyes hazy with pleasure and lust, still focused on the feel of his hands still on her, his smell and the heat emanating from his large body.

"So what else can I help with?" he reminds her with a boyish smile.

She bites her lip and tries to get her brain going again. "Yeah, I think the phrase 'give and inch give a mile' was coined for you. I think," Oliver grins and kisses her quickly interrupting her train of thought. "I think I need to move Isis. We need a busy location, somewhere with lots of people coming and going so it won't be so obvious who's coming to see us."

He smiles at her, his gaze admiring. "Safety in numbers."

"_Anonymity_," she corrects. "Lex isn't the only one looking anymore. The secret about meteor powers is out there."

"I get it. And I think I can help. Queen Industries owns a lot of commercial real estate in Metropolis."

She pushes against his chest and stands up, righting her clothes. "So you'll have your people call my people?" she teases.

He relaxes back against the couch, his eyes sweeping over her body. "I like to give certain ventures my personal attention. We can talk about it over dinner tonight. We'll go over some initial ideas I have, and see what you're looking for."

Chloe frowns, still not completely comfortable with getting him involved with Isis. "I don't think so Mr. Queen. If you want to take me out on a date, I expect to be asked. Nicely and directly. Business meetings are held during business hours."

"Is this," his hand sweep indicates the couch that they had just spent time on, "how you normally conduct business? Because if it is, I'm going to have to nix any meetings between you and Batty."

Chloe smiles, and leans down to kiss him lightly. "Federal law requires that all employees be given two ten minute breaks for each eight hour shift. That was yours."

He follows her as she walks towards the door, his face filled with satisfaction. "I should come work for you if these are the kind of perks you offer."

She opens the door, but he closes it again and spins her in his arms, kissing her swiftly and pulling her tightly to his chest. She is none too steady when he sets her back on her feet and opens the door for her. He watches as she leaves, his thoughts focused on the fact that Chloe had just invited him further into her life.

As he sat back down at his desk and called to make reservations for dinner, he made a mental note to get rid of the pink filing cabinets that Lana Lang had bought for Isis.

Oliver sends an email to his real properties manager in Metropolis asking him to send over a list of available spaces that meet the specs. Tilting back in his chair Oliver picks up a copy of the Daily Planet, already folded open to the editorial page and laughs, shaking his head.

The page contained an open letter to the Red-Blue Blur from Lois Lane asking him to contact her. Oliver laughs and considers the outcomes of Lois finding out Clark, the guy who sat across from her every day, was the hero she so desperately wanted to interview.

He picks up his phone and sends a quick text to Clark.

At the DP Clark picks up his phone and sees a message from Oliver. "I know we've had our differences but if you need a refuge from your deskmate, I've got property in Bali."

Clark frowns, tugging at his too stiff collar. "That won't be necessary" he replies.

In his office Oliver smiles mockingly. "No sense of humor."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver moves quickly, not that Chloe was surprised, and the next afternoon he takes her to see three different properties he thinks will work for Isis. The last one really speaks to Chloe, it's a large warehouse space in the newly redeveloped Marine Corps Presidio. It's a large complex on the river, with public transit and mixed use zoning. There were people everywhere, condos, parks, offices, and retail spaces. The older architecture appealed to Chloe as she looked at the large space. "I love it, but it's too big Ollie."

"I bet I can get the owner to cut you a deal on the rent." She rolls her eyes as he continues. "If you want room to grow, this is what you want. We can get the offices and meeting rooms you need now set up in a few weeks time, and then you can decide what you want to put in first."

"Ollie…" she sounds hesitant.

"You mentioned a community room where people can just hang out, watch movies, play games and not worry about anything. Here you have space for the medical clinic you said was needed, and you can even have temporary housing since the zoning here is flexible."

She smiles and looks around, seeing the empty space filled with people and sounds.

"There's no risk Chloe. If you end up not wanting to expand so quickly I can rent the space out later."

Slowly she nods. "We'll take it."

CO-CO-CO

That night, Oliver comes home to find Chloe seated at his desk, typing rapidly. He watches her with somewhat concerned admiration. "Slow down there Sidekick, give the computer a chance to catch up with you."

Chloe looks up at him blankly. "Huh?"

"I think the keyboard is smoking." She looks down then smiles, her brain finally catching up to him. "Whatcha working on so intently?"

"A story on a corrupt judge. He's been getting kickbacks from a juvenile detention center. Fifteen-hundred dollars per kid he throws into the pen. And you know he only does it to the poor or middle class kids. One girl was sentenced to 18 months of lockup for stealing a lipstick, her first offense, while the same day the judge sentenced a boy whose parents belong to the same country club as him to six months probation for stealing a car, driving while intoxicated, and hitting a pedestrian. On the sidewalk." Her voice is full of passionate outrage at the injustice.

He sets down the mail he had in his hand and tilts her chin up so he could kiss her. Chloe's expression softens. "What was that for?"

"Just 'cause I love you."

She leaves her chin tilted up to him. "I love you too."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." He kisses her again and leaves her to finish her story.

CO-CO-CO

Over dinner that night, Oliver hands her an invitation he'd received in the mail that day. "Apparently the Daily Planet is having a charity dinner?"

"Oh yeah, 100 years in business," Chloe says, looking over the invitation. She looks up to find him gazing at her expectantly. "What?" Her expression shifts to one of surprise. "Oh. Right. I'm going. All the staff was invited." She waggles her head and feigns disinterest. "I suppose I should take a date."

He stares at her, but doesn't comment. "I guess if you're busy I could try someone else." Oliver frowns. "Maybe Steve?"

"Who's Steve?" Oliver jerks back, not expecting Chloe to mention anyone specific.

"The city beat reporter, you met him." She smiles lightly.

"No," Oliver says with one raised eyebrow.

"No you don't remember meeting him or…"

"No."

"OK, so not Steve. Maybe Bruce would be willing to make the trip," she teases.

"Not funny," Oliver says seriously.

"Not to you maybe, but to me," she smiles at him clearly on the edge of laughter.

"It's not. And Lois has a lot to answer for," Oliver says dryly.

"Well it appears she was right about this one thing."

Oliver pulls Chloe out of her chair and into his lap. "I'll be your date. In fact, I'm your only option for a date."

"Oh, you're free?" She giggles as he scowls at her. He cuts off any more teasing by sealing his lips over hers, feeling a deep contentment settle in his chest as she sighs and softens into his hold.

CO-CO-CO

The next day after work hours Chloe and Lois go dress shopping. "I know you've only been on vacation for a week Chlo, but it feels like forever. And dress shopping does not count as cousin time. But since you need a knockout dress for all the photographers, I'm here to be your guide."

Chloe frowns realizing that the event would be her and Oliver's first public event as a couple. "Great Lo. No pressure."

They enter the dress area of the department store and look around at the racks of dresses. "If you would take Ollie's credit card we could shop at a boutique," Lois complains.

"I'm not taking his money Lois."

"Well, you could. It's an option."

"It's not an option."

"I'm pretty sure it is," Lois argues.

"And I'm pretty sure you're going to end up shopping alone if you don't drop it."

"Touchy."

CO-CO-CO

Later that night, Oliver enters the Ace of Clubs to fetch Chloe from a happy hour with Lois and Dinah. Lois spins on her barstool and sees Oliver coming. "You know it's really a shame your parents didn't have more children," Lois says as she checks out Oliver.

"Lois!" Chloe reprimands.

Dinah looks at Lois with scorn, but also a hint of amusement. "God you're a bitch, Lane."

"What?" Lois says, somewhat disgruntled. "What's got you so sensitive lately cuz?" She turns to Dinah. "And what are you even doing here?"

Dinah and Lois start to argue as Oliver leans down to kiss Chloe in greeting.

"I'm here because Chloe is my friend, and I've got her back," Dinah replies wondering if she can get away with knocking Lois out again.

"Well I'm her cousin, and her back is gotten. By me. Her cousin. And Oliver is my friend. And he knows I meant it as a compliment. Good genes like that should be passed on."

Chloe rolls her eyes and Oliver gets the feeling the two women had been fighting all night with Chloe left to play referee. "Sorry Ollie," Chloe apologizes.

Dinah continues to glare at Lois.

Oliver shrugs it off. He'd felt much less sensitive about his parents and lack of family since he and Chloe had finally worked out their relationship to his satisfaction. "It's alright Sidekick. I'll take that as a compliment. Besides, it's nice to have your family's support for when it comes time to pass along my genes."

Chloe's eyes widen at the turn in the conversation, but Lois just chortles with laughter. "You had better not knock up my cousin until you put a ring on it Oliver Queen."

Dinah laughs at that and signals the bartender to bring her bill. If Chloe was leaving then Dinah was too. You couldn't pay her enough to spend time alone with Lois. Unless she got to punch her.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Chloe asks in amused exasperation.

"Sure, you can decide how many kids we have after the first two," Oliver says magnanimously.

Chloe's mouth falls open and Lois slaps Oliver on the back with appreciation. "After the first two?" Chloe squeaks, causing Oliver to grin and Dinah and Lois to both laugh loudly until they stop and narrow their eyes at each other, not even willing to find the same thing funny.

"We were both only children, you don't want that for our kids do you Chloe?" Oliver cajoles.

"I…ah…" She pauses to regroup. "I am not having this conversation now."

"Way to ruin my fun cuz," Lois complains. "Anyway, my vote is for at least three little rugrats. Oh my God. Can you imagine? Adorable little blonde babies running around playing hero. I am so going to be the best aunt ever!"

Chloe looks amused but also overwhelmed. Oliver laughs and she relaxes. "You two are so funny," Chloe says to Oliver and Lois. She turns to Dinah and smiles kindly. "Thank you for coming out tonight Dinah, please forgive me for my cousin."

Lois scowls. "Hey."

"Don't worry about it Chloe, you can't pick your family. I won't hold it against you."

Chloe laughs and Oliver nods to Dinah in acknowledgement before leading Chloe out.

CO-CO-CO

Left alone Lois looks disgruntled, then shrugs. She waves at the bartender and indicates she needs another drink just as the guy next to her knocks over his beer which races towards Lois. "Watch it pal," she complains as she grabs some napkins to stop the alcohol from spilling over the edge of the bar and all over her pants.

She sees a bus boy passing by and grabs his arm. "A little help here please." She is startled to see that the bus boy she'd grabbed was Jimmy Olson. "What happened?"

Jimmy looks annoyed and embarrasses as he swipes at the counter. "Nothing."

"Nothing? How is going from being the DP's photographer to being a busboy nothing? What happened?"

"Oliver Queen," Jimmy says with venom. "His pet editor fired me."

Lois looks doubtful. "No offense Jimmy, but Ollie doesn't need to do anything to you. He has Chloe and you aren't a blip on his radar." Jimmy's shoulders slump. "Look, that might have come out more harsh than I meant. But really…"

"I guess Chloe really traded up then, huh," Jimmy says mournfully.

"Well, yeah," Lois agrees then makes an awkward face. "Uh, I mean, you two were never really a good match. But you'll find the girl for you. Right?"

"Don't you think it's kinda sick. Cousins sharing a guy," Jimmy grouches.

Lois looks annoyed, any sympathy she had for him disappearing. "No. Ollie's great. Chloe's great. They're great together. I have no problem with it, so no one else should have a problem with it." Lois sees some people she knows and stands up. "You know that bitter is not a good look on anyone Jimbo."

CO-CO-CO

Exiting the lobby of the high rise that housed the Ace of Clubs after two in the morning, Lois looks a little glassy eyed. She walks down the street to where she parked, taking out her keys but dropping them. "Oops. Maybe I should catch a cab." Pocketing her keys she walks back to the nearest intersection to wait for a passing cab. When none comes she looks annoyed. "Damn it. I can't walk home in these things. They look good but they might as well have been designed by the Marquis de Sade."

She sees Jimmy walking to his car and grimaces, feeling bad for the kid. Jimmy gets to his car, an older model Toyota and glances back at Lois who has stopped to pull of her high heel and rub her foot. He walks back to her. "Do you need a ride Lois?"

Lois frowns, feeling even worse for being mean to the kid. "I can get a cab. Thanks though."

Jimmy looks down the empty streets. "There are a few conventions in town, taxis have been few and far between here for the last few days. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Jimmy. I mean it. You can just take me to Chloe's. It's not like she's using her bed much anyway," Lois says blithely, then flinches seeing Jimmy's sucker punched face. "Yeah, didn't mean to say that. Sorry. I'll just shut up now." She stops walking. "Maybe I should just get a taxi."

Jimmy keeps walking, feeling the sting of Lois's words, however unintentional. He arrives back at his car and turns back to her, half a block away. "Come on Lois. I can't leave you out here."

"Sorry, really. I've just had a bad day," Lois tries to apologize. "I mean I haven't had a front page story since Grant left, and OK Grant might have given me better assignments because I was…well that's better left unsaid. I'm a good reporter, I know I am. And if the Red-Blue Blur would just talk to me I could tell his story and it'd be great for both of us."

"Lois, I'm tired, can we just…"

Jimmy doesn't get to finish as two guys dressed in dark clothes approach and demand his keys. Jimmy refuses and one of the guys hits him, knocking him back into his car and pinning him to the side, the other pulling the keys from his hands. Lois rushes towards them, pulling off her shoes as she goes, beaming one of the muggers in the head with it sending him reeling backwards, as she delivers a roundhouse kick to the other mugger, knocking him down and leaving him dazed. The first mugger jumps into Jimmy's car and drives off as the second, still dazed at Lois's feet, looks up at her. "You a superhero or something?"

"You bet I am," Lois replies. "Call me Stiletto." She kicks him again and he fades into unconsciousness.

Jimmy picks himself up off the sidewalk. "Great, what else can go wrong in my life," he whines.

"I don't know, but do you think it's wise to tempt fate that way, Jimmy?"

CO-CO-CO

The next day Lois is upset that her article on Stiletto didn't make the front page, not even the first section. It was relegated to the third page of the local news section. But based on the number of calls and emails about Stiletto, Lois was pretty sure she could sweet talk the print editor for a more prominent spot next time.

"Lois."

Lois turns as her name is called and finds Jimmy standing there with two black eyes. "Ouch, that didn't look so bad last night."

Jimmy nods in acknowledgement and touches his sore nose. "Yeah." He lowers his voice. "What are you doing? Stiletto? A superhero?"

"Yeah, and you're going to give me your firsthand account of events, aren't ya' Jimbo?"

"Are you crazy?"

Lois sees her editor and pats Jimmy on the head like a puppy. "As a fox. Stick around, I'll be right back."

Lois catches up to her print editor and complains about her article placement. "Hey, so what do you think about my Stiletto interview? Should make for a killer article, right?"

"Get me proof Lane, then I'll run it."

"I have proof, two eyewitnesses, one in lock up right now."

"Photographic proof," the print editor clarifies.

"How am I supposed to do that? Superheros in this town are notoriously camera shy." She frowns remembering that no matter how much she flatted, bullied, and teases Oliver he steadfastly refused her request for an interview with his alter ego in tights.

"Get her in action, on the street. Come on Lane, you tell me every day you're hungry. You want a good story. Here it is. Do what it takes to get the goods, or someone else will."

Lois frowns and her face screws up as she considers her options. She walks back towards her desk, looking at Jimmy and her face brightens.

Clark falls in step with her. "So Stiletto, huh? How'd you meet her?"

She brushes him off. "Maybe you would have met her too, if you'd bothered to show up last night, Kent." Her smile is hard and brittle. "Ah," she cuts him off as he opens his mouth. "I don't want your excuses. You had to milk the cows, or something else equally tedious with Lana. Whatever. I had a good time and met my next big story. Even walked away with a set of digits." Clark frowns. "Not a guy, this time anyway. Stiletto."

"She gave you her number?" Clark asks in astonishment.

"Guess she liked me. And I'm one step closer to getting my interview with the Red-Blue Blur," Lois gloats.

"You're still on that? I thought the deafening silence after your article would have made it through, even to you."

"Ha-ha. Without a doubt, I'm officially a true believer in this red-and-blue superdude. I won't stop until I land the first worldwide interview.

"Good luck with that," Clark says with skepticism.

"I make my own luck," is Lois's unabashed reply. "Catch you later Smallville."

She walks away grabbing Jimmy's arm and dragging him out of the newsroom. "Me and you have a date tonight, Olson. Ready to shake the dust off your old camera and get your job back?"

CO-CO-CO

Later that night, Lois and Clark are at the DP, the bullroom mostly empty, only a few other reporters burning the midnight oil. Another reporter walks past and gets Lois's attention. "Hey Lane, consider my offer for going to the gala yet?"

"Yeah, sorry Pete, I don't think it's going to happen."

"It's Paul."

"Yeah. I know."

Paul walks away, looking only vaguely disappointed.

Clark frowns. "He asked you out?"

"Any reason he shouldn't?" Lois asks. "Gotta find a date for myself, but it won't be Phil."

"Paul."

"Does it matter Smallville? You have your date, and I wish you luck with that. Sincerely. You'll need it. Me on the other hand can do better than that guy."

"Lois, I'm so-"

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it," she says emotionally. She firms up her expression, showing no emotion. "We had a little fun. _Little_ and _had _being the operative words there."

The police scanner on Lois's desk comes to life, a burst of static followed by the announcement of a silent alarm at a jewelry store. Both act awkwardly.

Finally Clarks stands up. "I, uh, I should get home to feed Shelby."

"Good. And I need to hit some clubs."

Clark frowns but Lois twirls on her heel and leaves.

CO-CO-CO

At the Ace of Clubs, Jimmy comes in late for his shift, thought the place is still mostly empty. One of the mob type guys who run the place is on the balcony. Jimmy makes his excuses but the goon brushes them off, it's no sweat off my back kid. Just don't do it again or it's…" he makes the knife cutting your throat sign and Jimmy grimaces.

"Hey wait. Cool camera. Maybe you could take some photos of me." The goons smiles smugly, happy in the knowledge that Metropolis has a new mob boss and he was it.

The goon flips through the shots on the camera's digital card seeing the photos of Stiletto. "What the hell is this? You know this chick?"

"Uh. No, man." Jimmy laughs nervously. "How would I know her, I saw her in an alley. I just got lucky."

The goon doesn't look like he believes him and grabs Jimmy by the scruff of his neck dragging him to the back room where machines are printing hundreds of thousands of dollars in counterfeit money using meteor rock.

CO-CO-CO

Arriving at the burgled jewelry store, in her Stiletto costume, Lois is disappointed to not find the Red-Blue Blur there. "Damnit!"

Clark appears behind her, dressed normally. "Lois?" he asks, looking shocked and confused.

Lois makes a face and spins around to face him, putting her hands on her hips. She deliberately lowers her voice and speaks with a bad English accent. "Who's Lois?"

"You are."

"Am not."

Clark looks annoyed. "Look Lois, I would know you if you wore a bag over your head. What is this?" Lois groans. "Wait, you're The Stiletto?"

"I thought you were going to feed Shelby, seriously, is there any woman in your life you haven't stood up?" Lois complains.

Lois explains that she wasn't trying to make the news, she was just trying to prove to the Red-Blue Blur that she was trustworthy. Clark tells her the Red-Blue Blur doesn't need a best friend.

CO-CO-CO

Clark checks with one of his police informants, finding out that the guy Lois beat up as Stiletto had already been released. An attorney named Moynihan got him released before they event transferred him to the jail. Clark frowns as he puts the names together. Defense attorney Chris Moynihan represents Ron Milano, a mob boss that was trying to take down Morgan Edge's crime empire in Metropolis. Clark does some quick research and sees that Milano bought the Ace of Clubs just weeks before.

Clark goes to have a look around the club, knowing that Lois and Chloe hung out there sometimes, and finds Jimmy knocked out cold on the floor of a back room. Clark bursts in to save Jimmy, not noticing the liquefied kryptonite all over the room.

Clark falls to the ground moaning in pain. Bruno Manheim appears and is not happy with the uninvited visitor. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" He kicks Clark a few times, before plucking Clark's press badge from his shirt.

"Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. Looks like you reporters think you got a little story here. And you're right, too bad you won't live to tell it. I'm the new boss, and I'm going to bring this town to its knees!"

CO-CO-CO

Disheartened by how her night turned out, Lois decides to pull to plug on Stiletto. She calls Jimmy to tell him to destroy the photos, but he doesn't answer. Thinking that he must be working Lois heads to the Ace of Clubs and sees Jimmy's smashed camera on the ground. Going inside to search the club with her heart sinking lower in her chest with each passing minute, she tries to sneak into one of the club's back rooms, but the door is locked. Thinking quick she takes the stairs to the roof, disabling the fire alarm and picking the lock. Once up there she finds a large paneled skylight, through which she sees Bruno kicking Clark and working himself into a rage.

"What is wrong with you? It's like you want me to kill you," Bruno shouts as he continues kicking Clark.

Lois tries to call for help but her phone battery dies. "Seriously?"

When the guy beating Clark to a pulp pulls a gun, Lois realizes that her options are limited. She sizes up the window and the fall and puts her Stiletto mask back on before jumping through the glass, kicking Bruno, and sending him flying across the room.

"Wow, that actually worked," she says.

She checks on Clark and finds him hurt but still conscious, then moves over to where she can see Jimmy on the floor. Bruno stumbles to his feet and draws his gun, preparing to shoot her. Clark, still weakened by kryptonite in the room, calls to Lois to warn her, and just as she turns around, the bullet is fired.

Clark manages to gather enough strength to launch himself into the path of the bullet, taking the hit to protect Lois. Bruno prepares to shoot Lois again but she tosses a bottle of the liquefied meteor rock at him blinding him momentarily then hitting him over the head with a metal rod she finds lying against the wall. Bruno slumps to the ground and Lois rushes to Clark's side. "Hang in there you're going to be just fine."

Jimmy wakes up and she tells him to call 911 as Clark begs her to get him to of the room. Lois looks confused by the request but manages to lever him up and with his weight leaning heavily on her leads him out of the room.

CO-CO-CO

The next day at the Daily Planet Lois is being extra nice to Clark, feeling bad about him getting shot for her. "Here ya' go Smallville, coffee, black two sugars, just the way you like it, and I got you a bear claw."

"Thanks Lois, but you don't have to do this," Clark says.

"Sure I do, you took a bullet meant for me, I won't forget that."

"Lois, I think we should talk…about us."

Lois cringes. "No, no need for that. I'm clear, you're clear. I was all set to be mad at you for awhile…but you took a bullet for me. So let's just forget about it and go back to whatever we were before. Friends. People who annoy each other. Your call."

"Lois…" he starts to try again, but Lois stuffs the bear claw into his mouth gives him a bright smile that doesn't reach her eyes and rushes out of the newsroom. Clark looks conflicted.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe meets up with Lois for lunch at a wings place a few blocks from the DP. "I thought you gave up on the costumed crusaders after The Red-Blue Blur ignored your open letter begging for an interview."

Lois sighs. "Can you blame the guy? What was I thinking? If you want your first interview with a rock star, you don't start with Springsteen."

Chloe chuckles. "I had idea you we such a groupie of the red, bold, and blue."

"Well, who isn't?" Lois asks indignantly. "The man has reinvented the American hero. Think about it. He saves people. He's mysterious, completely unavailable. What part of that doesn't scream "Lois Lane"?"

"God, you seriously have a crush on him, don't you?" Chloe asks, smiling at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Like you're one to talk, tell me, is it Ollie or his emerald chaps that really turn you on."

Chloe rolls her eyes.

CO-CO-CO

When Lois is packing up to leave for the night she finds a note in her purse. Opening it she reads a message from the Red-Blue Blur offering to meet her. Lois rushes out to find the phone booth the note had directed her to and feels a rush of emotion when the phone rings and a man's disguised voice identifies himself as the Red-Blue Blur.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is nervous as she gets dressed for the Daily Planet Gala, celebrating 100 years of reporting the news. It was her and Oliver's first "public" appearance, and she wasn't looking forward to being the center of attention all night. She puts the finishing touches on her hair and makeup.

Oliver appears behind her in the mirror straightening his bow tie. His eyes take in the scattered array of beauty products on the bathroom counter, much more than she used on a daily basis and smiles. He had a few memories of watching his mother get ready for events and seeing Chloe's stuff scattered around took him back in time.

He lifts the bottle of her perfume and sniffs it. Setting it down he leans down to press his face into her neck to smell the perfume on her skin. Her hands close over his arms as they circle her robe clad body. "So much better on you." He kisses her neck softly. "Nervous, Sidekick?"

She bites her lip then frowns and rubs her lips together to fix the mark in her lipstick. "Maybe a little."

He smiles. "I really don't think there's any way to avoid the press tonight."

She laughs, knowing that all her colleagues would be there as well as some paparazzi outside since Oliver and a few other notables were expected to attend.

Chloe descends the stairs a few minutes later to see Oliver standing tall and handsome in his tailored tuxedo. His eyes race over her body, taking in her four inch black heels, legs encased in sheer black stockings, and purple dress that fell loosely from her waist to just past her knees. The dress banded tightly from her waist to just below her breasts with cap sleeves and a wide deep cut neckline that showed plenty of Chloe's creamy pale skin and the soft curves of her breasts.

"You are beautiful," Oliver tells her, his voice and eyes smoldering with desire and possessiveness.

"So are you." She flushes. "I mean handsome."

Oliver takes her hand and lifts it to his mouth. Before holding out her coat to her. "Shall we Ms. Sullivan?"

"We shall," she responds regally as they enter the elevator.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver's hired town car drops them off in front of the Sunrise Regent Hotel. Chloe takes a deep breath and gives Oliver a shaky smile. Oliver exits the car first then holds out his hand to assist her glad that her wrap covered her chest. She looked beautiful, but in Oliver's opinion no one but him should see any more of her chest than the dress was meant to display.

She steps out to several blinding flashes. Oliver puts a loose arm around her waist as the car pulls away and he smiles for the cameras. He leans down to whisper in her ear. "They didn't have your dress available in green?"

She smiles, her eyes gleaming, relaxing into his hold, just as he'd planned. "Sorry, no."

"Maybe next time?" he bargains.

"If you're good."

He laughs and the whole exchange is caught on camera.

CO-CO-CO

Inside the lobby Chloe sees Clark standing with Lana and smiles in greeting. Lana smiles back and waves, but Clark seems distracted, looking around for something. _Or someone,_ Chloe thinks as she hears Lois's loud laugh and sees Clark's head whip around. Chloe raises one eyebrow and smiles when she sees Lois standing with none other than Bruce Wayne. Clark frowns as Bruce nods at him in brief acknowledgement before whispering something in Lois's ear. Whatever he said Lois looks intrigued and smiles at him, full of expectation.

"You gave her his number?"

"Far be it from me to stand in the way of true love," Oliver says with barely suppressed amusement.

"Just tell me one thing. Did you do it for Lois, to annoy Clark or to watch Bruce try to handle her?"

"Can't it be all three?" Oliver murmurs against her temple, hiding his smirk.

They walk towards the bank of elevators and Bruce leads Lois along so all three couples arrive at the same time. Chloe smiles awkwardly, eyes darting from Clark to Lois to Lana and back to Bruce. Looking up to see Oliver's wide smile, she pinches his side. Oliver grins down at her slipping his hand from its respectable position at her waist to squeeze her bottom. Chloe jumps a bit at the unexpected caress and glares up at her overly affectionate date. Oliver appears unrepentant and runs his hand over the curve of her butt again before elevating it back to her waist.

"Chloe, don't you look absolutely ravishing tonight," Bruce compliments Chloe having caught the silent exchange. Proving his capability of bugging Clark and Oliver at the same time, Bruce's hand keeps moving over Lois's back, left bare by her body hugging black dress, as his eyes caress Chloe. "You have such beautiful skin."

Oliver manages to keep his smile, but his jaw tightens noticeably. Chloe ducks her head to hide her smile, not wanting to encourage the Gotham crusader. "Thanks Bruce. I didn't know you were going to be here tonight. Have you met my friend Lana?"

"No I haven't." He shakes Lana's hand formally before greeting Clark and Oliver with handshakes as well. "I had to decline the invitation to her wedding to Lex." Chloe, Lana and Clark all recoil at the reminder. Bruce smiles as if he doesn't realize the impact of his comment. "As for my presence here tonight, I received an offer I just couldn't refuse," Bruce says with exaggerated meaning, his dark gaze returning to Lois, who preens under his regard.

The elevator arrives and all three couples enter. Chloe shifts to stand closer to Oliver as tension fills the small space making the air suffocating.

"Tonight should be fun, right? Open bar if nothing else," Lois says brightly, enjoying the awkwardness. Lois turns to Clark and Lana. "What do you call that color Lana?"

"Antique rose," Lana replies uncertainly.

"Of course it is," Lois replies, her look derisive. Lana smiles prettily, not sure if Lois was being sincere or not. Chloe gives Lois a warning look. Lana was struggling to define her identity after her divorce from Lex. She was no longer the bubble-bum pink princess but she also wasn't the hard edged woman who had emerged after leaving Lex. Tonight for some reason she had chosen a dress that screamed youth and innocence.

When the elevator finally arrives at the 15th floor ballroom Chloe wastes no time exiting, exclaiming under her breath, "Oh thank God."

Oliver keeps up with her easily, smiling at Bruce who also heard Chloe's utterance. Clark probably had too, but he is too busy paying court to Lana while his eyes keep going to Lois to either offer Chloe his agreement, or share in the other men's amusement. Entering the double doors into the ballroom Chloe breathes a sigh of relief hoping that the outsized space will be large enough for such complicated relationships. Her hopes fall the second her eyes land on a handsome face among the crowd.

Lex Luther was in attendance.

Chloe turns hopeful eyes up to Oliver. "Can we leave now? Please."

Oliver keeps her close to his side, wary eyes on Lex.

"The night has just begun, and for once I think we can expect a lively evening at what would usually be a dull function." Bruce opines from her other side, the two billionaires positioned like sentries around her.

Chloe's lips curve up, but her eyebrows remain drawn with concern.

CO-CO-CO

The attendees finish dinner, black suited waiters moving silently and mostly unnoticed through the crowd to remove tables and keep their glasses filled. Chloe looks around her table, the extreme level of awkwardness having blow up like an overfilled balloon, and Chloe was expecting the loud popping sound of all their heads or at least their dignity at any moment. She was seated next to Oliver to one side and Bruce Wayne to the other. Next to Bruce was Lois, then Clark, then Lana and then Dinah's date and Dinah next to Oliver's other side.

Dinah and Lois had managed to get it a few snide remarks to each other across the table throughout the night, but for the most part Lois was playing up her attraction to Bruce to mess with Clark, and Dinah was happy to observe the drama. Dinah's date, who looked like a professional boxer who'd had his nose broken more than once, seemed to think they were all crazy.

Lana is huddled against Clark's side, throwing furtive glances over her shoulder at Lex, who was sitting at the next table over with some other local bigwigs. Clark kept on protective arm around Lana while trying to stay engaged in the conversation Lois was having with Bruce, Chloe and Oliver.

Chloe had to admit that Bruce had played his part perfectly. He paid ample attention to Lois, making seemingly innocent comments to goad Clark, while managing to get in a fair amount of flirting with Chloe, much to Oliver's annoyance. "You really must come to visit me in Gotham Chloe. Lois too, of course." He smiles mysteriously at Chloe, holding her gaze as if he was imparting dark secrets to her. "There is so much to see, and _do_. We'd need a few days, at least, to exhaust the possibilities."

Oliver's jaw tightens and Chloe places her hand on his thigh below the table, rubbing him soothingly. "I think the dancing is about to begin," Oliver says in a low tone of voice, meant only for Chloe.

She smiles at him, but still looks worn out from the emotional toll of the night. She tilts her head as a thought occurs to her. "I've never danced with you," she replies softly.

"We'll have to remedy that," Oliver replies, cupping her cheek in his large hand. He tilts her chin up and kisses her gently, not wanting to put on a show but also not willing to refrain just because people were watching.

Oliver stands up and offers Chloe his hand which she accepts. Smoothing her dress over her hips she glances over to see Lex's cool eyes on her. She meets his gaze, unafraid, and he quirks his eyebrows in acknowledgement. Lana catches Lex's gaze directed at their table and squeaks burring her head in Clark's shoulder. Chloe can't help the look of derision that shapes her features for a split second, but Lex catches it and actually smiles. Lois rolls her eyes in open contempt and stands up taking Chloe's other hand and pulling her away from Oliver.

"Bathroom break," she announces.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe and Lois reenter the ballroom and Lois sees a friend from her days at the Inquisitor and looks at Chloe apologetically. "Go, I'm just going to find Oliver," Chloe says with a smile. She wanders back to their table only to find it empty. Chloe swivels, looking for Oliver's blonde head, his height usually allowing him to stand out from the crowd.

"Ms. Sullivan. You look lovely tonight," Lex says from behind her. Chloe turns around slowly, making sure her expression reveals nothing. "Healthy and quite expensive."

Chloe knows his word choice is deliberate, and takes the 'healthy' part as the threat she is sure it is meant to be, but unsure what he means by 'expensive.' "Lex," she greets him. "What do you want?"

"Your association with Oliver has rubbed off on you poorly, Chloe. As an old friend I would at least expect to be greeted with civility."

She smiles brightly at him. "OK then. Hi Lex! How are you? Kidnapped any innocent people lately or have you been keeping busy by plundering resources from third world countries?"

He smirks at her. "Your adherence to your moral code and undying loyalty is not something commonly seen among your peers, yet you seem to be earning your reporter stripes despite leaving the best stories untold." She stares at him, not willing to engage, knowing that he'll get to whatever he had to say soon enough. "I find it eminently curious that someone with your connections, inquisitive nature, and insatiable quest for the truth would pass up informing the public about the _heroes_ among us."

Chloe raises her chin, keeping her eyes locked on him but smiling faintly, affecting confusion.

"Your cousin for example…her best work has been her coverage of the vigilantes that inhabit our fair city. She was quite dogged in her quest to reveal the identity of the Green Arrow Bandit at one point. What caused her to drop that line of investigation, I wonder?"

"I think she found another hero to focus on," Chloe says lightly.

"Ah yes, the Red-Blue Blur. Horrible name. If he were my friend I'd mention the need to come up with a better moniker."

"Maybe we should set up an online poll on the Daily Planet's web site. See what people come up with."

Oliver shows up at Chloe's side before Lex can respond. "Lex," Oliver greets the other man tersely.

"Oliver."

"I think it's time for that dance, don't you?" Oliver says to Chloe, leading her away without waiting for a response.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe dances several songs with Oliver, tuning out everyone around them and focusing on the sensation of being in his arms. Chloe knew everyone was watching them, with the possible exception of Clark who had his plate full with Lana and Lois.

"So how do you think our debut is going?" she asks lightly.

"Could be improved with a few less men looking at you, and Lex falling off the balcony, but…I'd say not bad." She smiles at him. "What do you think the chances are of Clark hitting Bruce by the end of the night?"

"Hmm, not good, I think odds are better for Lois hitting Clark," Chloe says and nods to where Clark has inserted himself into her conversation with Bruce yet again.

"I thought the idea was to make him jealous."

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't think Lois counted on Lana being glued to Clark's side the whole night," Chloe says with a small amount of worry for how the night would end.

"It's impossible for me to understand how the same man could be attracted to Lana Lang and Lois Lane. But enough about them. What do I have to do to get you to stay glued to my side for the rest of the night?"

Chloe looks up at him with a serious expression. "It'll cost you."

"I think I can afford it. What's the damage?"

She tilts her face up to him, silently asking for a kiss he is only too happy to give her. "You have to ask me." He kisses her again, opening his mouth to issue the request officially, but she adds on another addendum. "And not act like a jackass."

Oliver bursts out laughing and tightens his arms around her, drawing every eye in the ballroom.

CO-CO-CO

Sometime later Lex finds Chloe alone again. Dinah had been by her side, but left her to get a drink at the bar. Chloe knew that Lex must have been watching her take advantage of the moment. Chloe continues looking out over the dance floor, ignoring the powerful and dangerous man at her side.

"You know if I had known that you had a price like everyone else, I might have made an offer years ago."

Chloe's head swivels automatically, his barb having landed with precision. "I know you can't understand this, but Oliver and I care for each other. I'm not with him for his money. Unlike you, he has more to offer."

"Tell me you're not still this naive Chloe. The Oliver Queens of the world don't care for anyone but themselves and their own egos."

"You knew each other as adolescents. I know Oliver isn't proud of his past. But he's a good man. He does good in the world. What do you do, Lex?" She shakes her head in disappointment. "You could do anything, wonderful things, but you chose to look only at the darkness. You choose to only add to the darkness."

"You still have hope for me, Chloe?"

"I still have hope."

Bruce strides up to the quietly conversing pair, and Chloe looks over to see Oliver's concerned gaze on her as he talks to the DP's editor and business manager. "Lex Luthor. How's life treating you?" Bruce asks as he hands Chloe a glass of Champaign, keeping one for himself.

"Bruce. I should have know you knew Chloe. She's just your type isn't she? Attractive blonde reporters who attract endless amounts of trouble can't be that easy to find."

Bruce turns a charming smile on Chloe. "Is that true Chloe? Are you a trouble magnet?" He laughs lightly. "Poor Oliver. I imagine you'll keep him on his toes for years to come." Bruce sips his drink then sets it down, taking Chloe's untouched drink from her as well, handing it to Lex. Bruce wraps an arm around her and leads her out to the dance floor.

CO-CO-CO

As the gala winds down, Chloe is talking to Dinah and some other radio hosts and reporters while Oliver is talking to the Bruce. Clark is sitting with Lana, Lois is talking to their print editor, and Lex is observing them all with a cool and calculating gaze.

Suddenly the room shakes, the wide expanse of floor to ceiling windows rattling ominously with the crystals in the eight large chandeliers adding another level of sound with their high pitch tinkling. Everyone pauses, on alert, the room that had been filled with conversation and music suddenly quiet. Wide eyes look around as they try to determine what caused the disturbance. Bruce and Lex stand at the ready, Lex's security team entering the room and fanning out as two of the large bodyguards move towards him. Oliver takes a step towards Chloe, and Clark straightens up, his mild mannered persona fading in the face of probable danger, positioning his body between Lana's and the door while his eyes seek out Lois and Chloe.

The building shakes again and in an instant one wall caves in, glass and rubble falling on the crowd as the room goes dark. Several emergency flood lights turn on as the fire alarm begins to sound. While people scream and shout, pushing to get out the limited number of doors, Lois moves towards the disturbance wanting a better view, pushing against the tide of humanity. Oliver continues towards Chloe, who steps back until she feels the wall against her back getting her out of the path of her stampeding colleagues. Chloe looks at the damaged wall in the limited light and realizes it didn't collapse, it was torn open, pushed inward.

A large dark figure appears in the darkness and a chill ripples up Chloe's spine. She'd seen that shape before. The monster that had attacked her and Lex. The killer that had been using Metropolis as it's hunting ground for months.

The piercing sounds of people crying out in pain and fear continue, melding with the sound of shattering glass. The monster roars and Chloe looks around wildly. She had to find Oliver and Lois. They had to get out of there. With the exception of Clark and Dinah they were defenseless. As her eyes sweep the room, she pushes down her instinctive horror as people who worked side by side day in and day out pushed past each other, knocking friends and coworkers aside without a thought, people being trampled in the panic.

"Chloe!" Oliver shouts, jumping up onto a table to find her.

"Ollie!" she calls back looking around and keeping to the edge of the room for safety. More of the wall comes down and a roar fills the room, sending another chill down Chloe's back. The howl is savage, angry, and so loud it reverberates off the rooms remaining windows.

The monster's gigantic arms fling aside anything and anyone in its path, as it makes its way into the room. It seems to be looking for something, it's red eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. When it finds Chloe across the room from it, a deep growl issues from its throat. Lois has gotten close enough to see the enormity of the thing attacking them, but stays out of its direct line of sight. The flash of the camera she pulls out of her evening clutch draws its attention as she snaps a picture. It takes a swipe at her knocking her into the air and Chloe cries out, "Lois!"

* * *

_AN_

_Words 9478_

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone, here is my second update in 4 days, and another LONG chapter. I promised to get to Davis…and here he is. Nothing says thanks like a new chapter that ends in a cliffhanger...you want more? You know what to do._

_Bruce was added as Lois's date due to a request from Hellzz-on-earth, who asked for more Bruce and Hal. Here is Bruce…more Hal later. I considered bringing Jimmy into the Davis storyline- having him see Davis doing something nefarious after taking the pictures of Stiletto, but it doesn't add to the story for me. (sorry Jimmy fans) Tess will be back soon, as a villain. I actually liked her character at the end of S10, but here she will be bad. _

_Chloe's dress, in my mind, looks like Scarlett Johansson's purple Oscar de la Renta dress. Google it if you're interested. _

_More season 5 silliness. Drywall is enough to protect Clark from green K? (dead girl in the Talon bathroom with Green K bracelet) And how big of assholes must the previous Kryptonian visitors to Earth have been if all the relics Lex had collected were armed with Kryptonite? _


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their first kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess (who's working with Oliver against Lex) tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Agreeing to go slow, Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Lois, Clark, Oliver and Chloe go for a night out as the killer returns to Metropolis and the team reassembles. Clark gets a glimpse of the future and it's not pretty for any of them. Oliver's efforts to destroy LuthorCorp are paying off. Toyman tries to take out Oliver and Chloe gets over some of her fears. Chloe helps AC with his killer mermaid problem in Florida while Oliver and Hal track down Toyman. Returning to Metropolis Chloe is staying at Oliver's while the team looks for Davis. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Chollie settle into their relationship, Chloe tackles Isis's future, and the team tries to find the killer/monster. Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. An unexpected visitor crashes the party. _

**Chapter 28**

**Previously…**

_Chloe and Oliver have their first public outing at the DP Gala. Clark, Lana, Lois, Bruce, Dinah and Lex are all in attendance…_

_A large dark figure appears in the darkness and a chill ripples up Chloe's spine. She'd seen that shape before. The monster that had attacked her and Lex. The killer that had been using Metropolis as it's hunting ground for months. _

_The piercing sounds of people crying out in pain and fear continue, melding with the sound of shattering glass. The monster roars and Chloe looks around wildly. She had to find Oliver and Lois. They had to get out of there. With the exception of Clark and Dinah they were defenseless. As her eyes sweep the room, she pushes down her instinctive horror as people who worked side by side day in and day out pushed past each other, knocking friends and coworkers aside without a thought, people being trampled in the panic. _

"_Chloe!" Oliver shouts, jumping up onto a table to find her. _

"_Ollie!" she calls back looking around and keeping to the edge of the room for safety. More of the wall comes down and a roar fills the room, sending another chill down Chloe's back. The howl is savage, angry, and so loud it reverberates off the rooms remaining windows. _

_The monster's gigantic arms fling aside anything and anyone in its path, as it makes its way into the room. It seems to be looking for something, it's red eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. When it finds Chloe across the room from it, a deep growl issues from its throat. Lois has gotten close enough to see the enormity of the thing attacking them, but stays out of its direct line of sight. The flash of the camera she pulls out of her evening clutch draws its attention as she snaps a picture. It takes a swipe at her knocking her into the air and Chloe cries out, "Lois!"_

**And now...**

Faster than Chloe's eyes can register, especially in the darkness, Clark superspeeds away from Lana to catch Lois midair, running her out to the lobby and seeing that she is merely dazed and not injured, he sets her down and superspeeds back into the ballroom. Assessing the situation quickly Clark knows the ballroom is not a good place for a fight. The building was already structurally weakened by the destruction of one wall with the weight of 30 more floors above them. He charges at the monster to try to knock it out of the building and away from Clark's loved ones. Clark is stunned when the monster appears to track his movement with ease and bats Clark away with enough force to hurt the normally invulnerable hero, sending him flying out a window.

"No!" Lana cries out. She rushes towards where Clark disappeared, stumbling over debris. The monster momentarily moves towards the window Clark had gone out, as if to pursue him, but turns back when Chloe's voice sounds in the darkness.

"Lana, stay back!"

The monster's head swivels back, it's blood red eyes landing on Chloe. Her eyes widen in fear as it roars frighteningly, then Oliver is there pulling her into his arms. "We have to get out of here."

"How?" Chloe asks, feeling only slightly better to be in Oliver's arms, given their current situation, with the monster between them and the only exits.

The monster rushes towards Chloe and Oliver. Oliver turns, wrapping his arm around Chloe's waist and lifting her up off her feet as he moves away from the monster as quickly as he can in the space littered with broken tables, rubble and bodies. Bruce pulls out a few of his usual toys and throws them at the beast, the items exploding on contact. The monster shakes its head, roaring its anger, picking up a table and throwing it at Bruce. Bruce dives to the side, barely avoiding being flattened.

Lois reenters the ballroom from the lobby, most of the crowd now fighting its way down the crowded staircases. When the monster shakes off the effects of the explosives it moves towards Chloe and Oliver again. "I don't think so, you might be big and ugly, but you are not getting my cousin," Lois mutters as she hurls a bottle of Champaign at it, hitting it in the back of its head. The beast howls again, the eerie sound filling the room and she covers her ears as it turns on her. Clark reappears, a blur of motion, pulling her out of harm's way before Bruce can even take a step towards her.

Lex's bodyguards open fire on the beast, causing it to roar in anger as it quickly does away with the threats- throwing one into the wall where he slumps to the ground and flattening the other with one with a downward hammer of the beast's fist. The other two are dispatched with equal ease and finality.

Lois finds herself on the street outside, across from the hotel, people streaming out the doors. She looks up and sees the large hole in the building, easily visible from the outside. She frowns, knowing that the Red-Blue Blur had to have saved her, again, but frustrated that she hadn't seen him at all. She tries to push her way back inside, but can't get in for all the people rushing out.

Clark returns and circles the monster, laying hits where he could and the monster blindly tries to hit him back flinging tables and debris around the room. A chair hits Lana knocking her down with a cry of pain.

Managing to hit Clark with a lucky blow, the monster sends him out of the building again, punching another large hole in the wall. The steel girders of the building groan ominously, and Oliver knows they have to get out soon or risk being inside when the building comes down. As they get close to the exit, Dinah comes back in, blood stains marking her yellow dress. "We have to get out, now!" Oliver says tersly, wrapping an arm around Chloe and hurrying her along in his urgency to move faster. The monster suddenly appears in front of them. Oliver pushes Dinah back, out of the way, and shoves Chloe behind him again. Oliver looks for any exit but the monster bares its fangs and slashes at Oliver's chest in a lightening quick move, flinging him back into the ballroom.

"No!" Chloe screams, scrambling over debris to get to Oliver but the monster grabs her, pulling her off the ground easily. Chloe looks down at the beast, her heart racing with fear as she gets her first closeup of blackened skin, and bony protrusions all over its massive form. She expects it to crush her in its grip, but it doesn't. It turns her cradling her in its arms.

Suddenly the monster screams again, dropping Chloe as Dinah's sonic scream sounds and everyone still standing drops down covering their ears. Chloe shakes off the pain in her head and body, crawling towards Oliver as more gunshots ring out. Reaching Ollie, she gathers him into her lap and tries to activate her power. Tears pour down Chloe's cheeks as she pushes her hands against Oliver's chest. His shirt is shredded, skin and muscle torn open, blood seeping out of him at an alarming pace. Dinah moves so she is standing over them, her mouth open to omit another sonic scream, trying to keep the monster at bay long enough for Chloe to get Oliver on his feet again.

Chloe's vision is blurred by her continued tears as she tries to heal Oliver but there is too much noise and confusion and she can't concentrate. She sobs, "No, no, no, it has to work. It has to work." Clark reappears in the ballroom and smashes into the beast, and Dinah rests her voice, dropping down to her knees to check Oliver's pulse. Her face relays the message that it's not good, and Chloe tries to control her breathing, holding her hands over his chest, as more blood than anyone can afford to lose seeps from his body to pool beneath him.

Her power refuses to activate and Chloe screams in frustration. Her scream melds with the continued gunshots and screams from the monster and Chloe glances over to see Lex taking aim and firing off round after round at the same time that Clark gives the monster his full heat vision. Bruce lobs two more explosives at the beast and Dinah adds her sonic scream to the mix. The monster reels backwards, blood appearing at the spots on its body weakened by the combined force of explosives, fire and bullets. The monster screams again, stumbling towards Chloe, its howl poignant in the now mostly empty ballroom, but Clark rushes at it, knocking it out of the building.

Chloe's scream revives Oliver from the unconsciousness that had protected him from the pain of his injuries. "Chloe…" he groans.

Lex watches with interest as a blurred Clark and the beast disappears out of what remains of the ballroom, then turns to find Chloe bent over Oliver, still crying. Oliver knows what she is trying to do and despite the pain coursing through him he tries to stop her. "No, Chloe…don't."

She tries again to control her emotions, taking deep breaths. She leans down to kiss Oliver. "I love you and I am not letting you leave me." With a few more deep shuttering breaths she closes her eyes and tries to clear her mind of everything except for Oliver and her love for him.

Bruce realizes what is about to happen and moves silently until he is behind Lex. With one quick karate chop Lex falls to the ground unconscious. Bruce regards him dispassionately and moves to where Chloe, Oliver and Dinah are.

"Chloe you have to go, get out. It wants you," Oliver says weakly.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Dinah, take her. Call Bart…"

Dinah feels in his pockets for his phone, her own phone and purse having been lost in the melee. "Bart, Sunrise Regent Hotel Ballroom. Get Chloe and get her somewhere safe now."

"No! I'm not leaving without you Ollie," Chloe says obstinately. She closes her eyes again and feels her body begin to heat up, as her power activates, she tries to focus and calm her mind, knowing that she wasn't going to be completely successful.

Finally her hands begin to glow and Chloe can feel the warmth begin to flow from her to Oliver. As the light grows so does Chloe's calm, knowing that Oliver wasn't going to die, that she would be able to save him, helping to settle her nerves.

Dinah watches with awe as Oliver's wounds begin to heal and mend before her eyes. Dinah had heard about Chloe's power, but never seen it in person. Bruce also watches with interest until a small sound draws his attention and he sees the pink dress of Lana Lang buried under some rubble in the corner. Bruce moves over to her, pulling her out of the debris.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so," Lana replies weakly. "Clark…"

"He took that thing out of here."

Lana looks frightened. "What was it?"

Bruce glances over to see the light emitting from Chloe's hands fading and turns Lana towards where Lex lay on the ground. "I don't know, but we need to get out of the hotel. Help me with Lex."

Lana looks confused. She looks around for the first time and sees Chloe kneeling over Oliver's prone body. "Chloe?" Lana frowns, seeing Chloe's pale face turn up into a smile before she slumps down to Oliver's chest.

"She's fine. Focus!" Bruce says sharply, shaking her by her slight shoulders, not wanting Lana to see what was happening with Chloe. "Help me with your husband."

"He's not my husband," Lana says wearily, but helps Bruce pull Lex off the floor and lead him to the staircase. As they move past where the thing that attacked them had withstood everything they had throw at it, Bruce notes a small puddle of blood on the floor.

Bart appears just as Oliver sits up cradling an unconscious Chloe in his arms. "No, Chloe…" Oliver says in anguish, looking her over for evidence of his wounds.

"She wasn't going to let you die Oliver, now let's get the hell out of here before the building goes and takes us all with it," Dinah tells him in a no nonsense tone.

"Bart, take her to the Watchtower. Make sure that thing doesn't see or follow you," Oliver orders.

Bart nods and for once obeys without comment, scooping Chloe up and disappearing quickly.

Emergency responders finally make their way into the ballroom, triaging the dead and wounded still in the room. Dinah and Oliver refuse medical aid and make their own way down the stairs.

CO-CO-CO

By the time Oliver and Dinah make their way to the street, the area around the hotel is nearly unrecognizable. Buildings have crumbled to rubble, fires lighting the night sky as emergency sirens sound all around them. They duck as the keening cry of the beast sounds and they make out the blurred forms of the black skinned monster and Clark slam into another building. Clark tries to drag the beast away again, needing to get to open space where people wouldn't be hurt, but the thing kept trying to come back to the hotel.

With another woosh of air the battling pair disappear again. Oliver notices the blood on Dinah's dress for the first time. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I was helping people evacuate."

"Good." Oliver feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out to see a text message from Bart saying they'd arrived at Watchtower safely and asking if he should get Emil.

Oliver reply text told Bart to stay with Chloe until he arrives, then Oliver calls Victor and asks him to get any video feed from the hotel by hacking in, then erase it off the hotel's servers.

CO-CO-CO

Emil and Victor are at Watchtower by the time Oliver and Dinah make their way to the team's sanctuary. Upon seeing Oliver, Emil immediately tells him Chloe is still unconscious. "She doesn't have any wounds but she's down. What happened out there?"

"I barely know. The monster, the killer we've been trying to track showed up. It…"Oliver shakes his head as if the thought were too much to process. He shrugs off his torn and bloody shirt and jacket, moving towards the couch where he can see Chloe resting. "It tried to take Chloe." He strokes her face softly, kneeling down to kiss her forehead gently, pushing her hair behind her ears. Her dress is torn and bloody, her skin equally filthy.

Emil and Victor look surprised by that, but Dinah backs up Oliver's statement. "It knocked Oliver aside like it was nothing, ripping open his chest like a piñata, but picked up Chloe without hurting her."

Victor returns to his computer trying to access the hotel's security feed remotely, but not having much luck.

A few minutes later Bruce shows up with Lois passed out in his arms. "What happened?" Oliver yells, climbing to his feet.

Bruce sets Lois down in the armchair. "Nothing. I couldn't leave her out there on the street, and considering that that thing tried to take Chloe, I think we can assume that anyplace Chloe frequents isn't safe, so I couldn't take her to the Daily Planet, Chloe's apartment, or your place, Oliver."

"So you knocked her out?" Dinah asks with a small smile.

Bruce shrugs and Oliver gives him a killing glare. "I assumed she didn't know about your little club house, despite your open door policy," Bruce goads Oliver.

"You are a fucking-" Oliver begins, his face enraged.

"Hey, you two can duke it out later. We have a problem," Victor interrupts. "I can't access the security feed from here, and I'm not the only one trying."

"Lex," Oliver and Bruce say simultaneously.

"Who else?" Victor agrees.

"No problem. I'll just go get it," Bart offers, not liking to stand around idle at the best of times.

"No," Oliver says, his tone not allowing for disagreement.

"Just tell me where it is, I'll be in and out in a flash."

"No," Oliver denies.

"We need that feed Oliver," Dinah argues. "If Lex gets it, we'll all be exposed. Chloe too."

Oliver seems to be considering it. "Fine, go, but you're in and out, don't waste any time inside. The hotel is going to come down, there is no way it can withstand the beating it took."

"Great. While he's there, he can get a blood sample," Bruce interjects calmly.

Everyone turns to look at him incredulously. "We need to know what we're up against. That thing was stronger and faster than I expected, and it took the combined efforts of all of us to even hurt it. But some of Lex's bullets pierced its skin. We need its DNA."

Oliver looks torn, but Bart interjects, "I'll do it. If worst comes to worst I can run down the outside of the building as it comes down. No biggie."

Emil looks shocked, then shakes his head and moves to check on Chloe and Lois again as Victor and Bruce show Bart where to go on the hotel schematics.

CO-CO-CO

John Jones shows up as Oliver takes Chloe downstairs to recover in one of the completed bedrooms they had added. Bruce waits a few minutes then takes Lois down as well, laying her next to her cousin. Oliver is sitting beside Chloe on the bed, stroking her hand, his face filled with grief and fear.

"She'll be fine Oliver, you told me this is normal for her ability," Bruce offers in reassurance, not used to seeing his old friend so openly emotional.

"We don't know that. We don't know anything."

"I know that she's too stubborn to die."

Oliver smiles lightly, trying to reel back his despair. "You know Lois is going to kick your ass when she wakes up."

CO-CO-CO

Upstairs, John Jones watches the video feed from the ballroom, seeing enough to know the beast was not of this planet. "I can't say for sure, but this being's powers are highly similar to Kal-El's. If I had to guess I'd say it was Kryptonian, though it is like no Kryptonian creature I ever encountered."

Victor restarts the feed from the moment the beast entered the ballroom, his unease growing as he watched the beast withstand everything Clark threw at it. Lex's bullets appear to have no effect until he hits a spot burned by Clark's heat vision. "How are we supposed to kill this thing?" he mutters to himself, then frowns harder and rewinds the video again. "Ollie, I think you need to see this," Victor calls loudly.

Oliver looks torn, wanting to stay with Chloe but needing to figure out how to protect her from the monster. "Go, I'll stay with them," Bruce offers.

Oliver appears surprised but nods in gratitude. "How long will Lois be out?"

"A few hours. If you don't want her to know where we are, you'll need to figure out where to take her."

Oliver nods. "Knockout gas?" he asks out of curiosity.

"Vapor sedative."

"We could always blindfold her," Oliver offers as he leaves the room, causing Bruce to smirk.

CO-CO-CO

In Watchtower's main control center, Oliver watches as Victor plays the video on the large screen. "We need to know this thing's weakness."

"Emil is running the DNA as we speak, but that's not actually what I wanted you to see. Watch Luthor," Victor commands.

As the video plays again, Oliver moves closer to the screen. On video, Chloe was kneeling over Oliver's body, and Oliver recalled the stark fear he'd felt, knowing he was dying, knowing that Chloe would try to heal him, knowing that the beast wanted to take her. He frowns as Lex moves into the shot, firing rounds from two pistols. "Mother fucker," Oliver mutters, seeing Lex put himself between the monster and Chloe.

"Yeah, seems like Luthor's soft spot for Chloe is real. But that's not what I wanted you to see. Look at his hand."

"A ring," Oliver says in question as the ring begins to glow.

"It's hard to tell for sure with the limited video, but I'd bet my next upgrade that that ring is Kryptonite. The only thing that can hurt Clark," Vic explains.

"The only thing until tonight," Oliver corrects his friend.

"If Kryptonite weakened it, it must be Kryptonian," John states.

"See how it seems weakened by the combined attack? That only happened as it got closer to Lex."

"Closer to Chloe," Oliver states.

CO-CO-CO

An hour later Clark stumbles into Watchtower, his clothes in shreds, appearing weaker than any of the team had ever seen.

"Where is everyone?" he asks in concern.

"Chloe and Lois are downstairs. I put Lana in a cab," Bruce offers.

"Is Lois alright?"

Bruce smiles. "She's…sleeping."

Clark frowns but walks at normal speed to the stairs, descending to find Oliver keeping watch over Chloe, Lois lying next to her cousin in the bed, both girls unconscious.

"Oliver," Clark greets.

"Tell me that thing is dead," Oliver says darkly, tearing his gaze from Chloe to focus on Clark.

Clark stares back at him. "I lost him."

Oliver keeps his voice pitched low, but there is no mistaking his anger. "What the fuck do you mean you lost him?"

"I lost him. We tumbled into another building. One second he was there, then he was just gone."

Oliver looks like he wants to argue but manages to hold back. Oliver's eyes go back to Chloe and Clark watches Oliver keep vigil for a moment before looking back at Lois. He runs his gaze down her body quickly, using his x-ray ability to reassure himself she was not injured. "I need to call Lana," Clark says absently his attention definitely split between the girls.

"You do that," Oliver says darkly.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver waits for Chloe to wake up, alternating from sitting at her side, pacing at the end of the bed, and staring out the window unseeingly, his senses all tuned to the silent and still woman who meant everything to him.

Emil knocks softly on the door then enters. He hands Oliver a cup of tea, which Oliver accepts automatically but doesn't drink. Emil doesn't bother to ask if there is any change with Chloe. Oliver would have called for him if there had been. Instead he picks up Lois's arm, resting his fingers on the inside of her wrist to check her pulse. "The drugs are wearing off. She'll be waking up soon." Oliver spares Emil a look but doesn't respond. "Do you want us to take her someplace?" Emil takes the direct approach. Oliver frowns.

Chloe would want to know Lois was safe when she woke up. But Lois couldn't stay. Bruce and Clark weren't ready to reveal themselves to her. Oliver's frown deepens. "No, she stays. Tell anyone who doesn't want to see her to stay upstairs."

Emil nods and reaches over to check Chloe's pulse, feeling only the faintest of flutters under her skin. "She'll wake up Oliver." Emil wants to offer more reassurances, but knows that nothing will help Oliver, nothing but Chloe waking up. Emil looks sympathetically at Oliver again then exits the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Oliver sits down beside Chloe, taking her hand in his, brushing his fingers lightly over the soft skin of her arm. He had removed her bloody dress, putting her in a large T-shirt of his. His callous roughened fingers are a sharp contrast to the sweet softness of her skin. Oliver smiles faintly. He usually loved to touch her, couldn't get enough of her body, but now with her so unnaturally silent and still, her skin chilled he hates how fragile and tender she feels beneath his hands.

Another paradox of Chloe, Oliver thought. She was so soft. Soft skin, soft features, soft hair. She didn't have much muscle definition, even with her training three times a week now, and while she was thin, her waist tiny, her hips and bottom were rounded generously. But her intelligence was sharp, her humor sarcastic and dry, and her eyes could cut you down in a second. She was softly feminine in ways that called to him, complimented his nature. Her slightness never failed to inspire feelings of protectiveness in him. Her curves inspired lust. Her humor never failed to improve his mood, but it was her eyes and her mind that drew him in so completely. Conversation with Chloe was as much foreplay as undressing.

Oliver couldn't help but reflect that the last time he'd sat with her like this was the night he'd realized that he loved her. Wholly and completely. He'd wondered how long it'd been coming before he even knew it was happening. He wasn't the type to fall in love in a moment. He hadn't just looked at Chloe one day and fallen in love. Attraction might be instant, but trust and love took time for Oliver.

Looking back he realized the concern he'd felt after seeing her operate Clark's blue crystal, her nose bleeding, her eyes no longer her own, was probably the first sign. He'd been moved enough to meddle in her business, going to Clark to demand that the other man do a better job of keeping Chloe away from danger. Or the slow burn of disappointment that she had been going to marry Jimmy Olson. Or there was the betrayal and anger and intense hurt he'd felt after she'd called off the wedding, and seemingly appeared to call off her friendship with Oliver as well. Somewhere along the path from meeting in Clark's barn to her becoming a part time member of his team, he'd come to trust and respect her. Sometime after that he'd fallen for her. At this point the how and the when weren't all that material. What was pertinent was that she wake up so he could spend a lifetime loving her.

* * *

_AN_

_Words 4038_

_I wasn't going to end the chapter here, but I feel like it's been too long between updates so this is what I have completed now._

_Ok, another of my musings on the randomness of Smallville plots and the lack of logic. If the Kryptonians were so smart and advanced (could travel to Earth for walkabout like adolescent journeys?) why didn't more of them evacuate their dying and war torn planet? Is there some kind of intergalactic rule saying if you ruin your own planet you have to stay on it and die with it? Blah, blah all the last Kryptonian mentions – despite the fact that more and more of them keep popping up. I mean they downloaded DNA into the orb that could regenerate into live bodies, but they couldn't figure out how to leave their own planet? Really? And when did the crystals of power get here? Cause if they were made for Clark – to teach him and create the fortress, they how were they here hundreds of years ago. _

_And if nothing could kill Doomsday then he's still alive and buried? He couldn't dig his way out? He's been down there awhile…should we expect him to reappear at some point? And even if Clark wasn't OK with sending Davis to the Phantom Zone, why wouldn't he send Doomsday there after he was split from Davis? _

_And I try not to hate any character (Though some of you think I hate Clark. I don't, I just seriously dislike him.) But Lana is…ugg in season 4 and 5. And even later…this line "How much does Lana Lang's personal life boost newspaper sales these days?" Uh, really? Who is Lana without being Lex's girlfriend? Nobody, that's who. Vain much?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe struggles to keep Oliver at bay after their first kiss, thinking that his actions don't mean anything, and Tess (who's working with Oliver against Lex) tries to scare Chloe off. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Agreeing to go slow, Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. The team faces various threats, and returning to Metropolis Chloe is staying at Oliver's while the team looks for Davis. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Chollie settle into their relationship, Chloe tackles Isis's future, and the team tries to find the killer/monster. Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. _

**Chapter 30**

"Oliver this is just ridiculous," Lois rants.

"I told you, you want to stay, these are the rules. You're free to go whenever you want," Oliver replies dispassionately, his attention still on Chloe.

Lois frowns her worried gaze moving from Oliver, more quiet and morose that she'd ever seen him, to her cousin. Lois's heart clenches and she feels tears burn at the back of her eyes. She shakes off her emotions and goes at Ollie again. "You're seriously going to blindfold me if I leave the room? What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Lois keeps up her constant stream of complaints. She's trying to annoy him, distract him, anything to get a spark of life out of him.

"Then you'll go to the bathroom blindfolded." Oliver is unmovable. They'd closed the curtains in the room so Lois couldn't see outside, but the bathroom had a window as well, and Oliver knew Lois's curiosity wouldn't let her pass up the opportunity to gain information about where she was.

"Look I know about you and AC, your grabby handed little speedster, even Victor. What's the big deal?" Lois questions, still pacing around in the small room she'd been confined to since waking up almost a hour earlier.

"It's not up for discussion Lois."

Lois sits down abruptly. "I can't believe you don't trust me."

Oliver's gaze finally moves off of Chloe's face to glance at Lois, hearing the hurt in her tone. "I trust you. But there are others on my team, others who are here helping to keep Chloe safe that don't know you or don't want you to know their secrets."

Lois subsides. "How long does it usually take her to wake up? 'Cause she seriously underplayed this part of her power when she told me about it."

"Sixteen hours when she healed you. Twelve when she healed me before."

"Sixteen…" Lois's voice is shaky with agonized concern and guilt. "When did she heal you?"

"A few months ago. Gunshot," he answers her next question before she asks it.

"But she'll wake up. She has to," Lois says with desperate belief. "How long has it been?"

"Just over six hours," Oliver replies without even checking the time.

CO-CO-CO

The team come in and out, always quiet, always hopeful to find Chloe awake. AC arrives and takes Lois out of the room, all the windows on the lower level of Watchtower covered so she can't see where they are in the city. Lois is coiled tightly, her concern for Chloe winding her up and making her more brash than usual. Luckily AC is used to her, and Dinah is upstairs otherwise the tall brunette might have found herself knocked out for the second time that night.

Upstairs Victor keeps working on pulling video from around the area where Clark lost the beast, hoping to track it down. Bruce had left for Gotham to get heavy hitting artillery, and Clark was in and out having checked on Lois before she woke up and having taken Lana out of the hospital and running her back to Smallville to be out of harm's way. Dinah was asleep on the couch, dressed in some of her workout clothes that she left in Watchtower for her training sessions with Chloe.

Finally, just as dawn breaks, Chloe begins to stir. Oliver releases a unsteady breath, feeling the fear that had coiled around him tightly finally begin to loosen its grip on his heart. "Chloe," he says her name softly, stroking her cheek as her lashes flutter. "Come on baby. Wake up. Come back to me."

Her features tighten into a grimace and then relax as she hears his voice and can feel his touch. Her eyes open, sleepy and unfocused. "Ollie," she breaths out, her hand rising to wrap around his forearm. For a moment she is at peace, safe in the arms of her lover, her memories of how she ended up there momentarily forgotten and unimportant. She smiles at him as her face is sufficed with her love for him. Oliver's lips turn upwards, a mirror of hers, but his eyes are anguished. "Ollie…" she questions, worry beginning to infuse her soft voice.

Oliver leans down to press his lips to hers lightly. Chloe opens her mouth to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Oliver keeps the kiss light until Chloe nips at his bottom lip, his gentleness at odds with his jangled emotions. He slants his mouth across hers possessively and tangles his tongue with hers, savoring the feel of her warm and alive in his arms. Both are breathing harshly when they finally break the kiss. "God I love you Chloe," Oliver murmurs into her neck.

"I love you too," she replies automatically, her hand stroking his whisker roughened cheek. "I'm OK," she reassures him even as the memories roll through her and she tightens her arms around him, needing to have him close as she remembers how close she came to losing him. "You're OK? And Lois? Everyone?"

"I'm fine," he says darkly. "We made it out without any major injuries. Lois is here. She doesn't know where 'here' is and she doesn't know about Boy Scout, Batman or Canary. Do you want me to get her?" Oliver asks pulling back from Chloe enough to help her sit up against the headboard and hand her a bottle of water.

She drinks gratefully and reaches out to grasp his hand. "No, stay with me. I just need a minute." Her eyes race over him, reassuring herself that she had healed him completely. Her lips tremble as she assesses him. "I couldn't heal you. It wouldn't work, and I thought… I thought…"

"I'm fine Sidekick. Though I'm never leaving the house without RL-65 again," he says forebodingly. She smiles but her face is filled with fear and relief. "Chloe, I don't want you to-"

"Don't say it Oliver," she cuts him off.

"What?" he asks defensively, his emotions still in turmoil.

"Don't you dare say that you don't want me to heal you, that you wish I hadn't, that you told me not to before and you meant not ever, not just that one time," she spits out in a run-on sentence.

"I can't…" Oliver stands up, his hands tightening into fists as he walks away from her, then turns back to face her, his eyes blazing. "You don't know what it's like, sitting here waiting for you to come back from the dead. I don't want you to heal me. I don't ever want to have to sit here and wait and wonder if you're coming back to me."

"No," Chloe says stubbornly.

"No?" he parrots incredulously.

"No. I won't promise you that," she says firmly. "It would just be a lie. And frankly, it's unfair of you to ask me that." Chloe swings her legs over the side of the bed, her intent to get up clear. She manages to stand before Oliver is next to her pushing her back down onto the bed again. She wraps her hands around one of his, holding it tightly to keep him close.

"I'm trying to protect you. I love you. It's…" his voice is filled with guilt and the terror of thought of losing her.

"Unreasonable? Unfair? Hypocritical?" she finishes his thought with her own suggestions, her tone gentle despite the hard words.

"Hypo… what are you talking about?" he asks angrily.

"You don't want to me to heal you because you don't want to see me hurt," she says in a reasonable tone. He stares at her, unwilling to answer, sensing an ambush. "Right?"

"Yes."

She springs the trap. "But in asking me to not heal you you're asking me to see _you_ hurt. So it's OK for me to watch you hurt, and in pain, and dying, but you can't wait for me to wake up? You can't wait for me to wake up, so you'd rather that I spend the rest of my life knowing that you won't wake up? That you're gone forever?" He stares at her, clearly unwilling to accept her argument. "I always wake up Ollie," she says as she squeezes his hand again.

"What if you don't?" he asks brokenly.

"I have. I just did. I will," she says confidently.

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know that I won't."

"I can't…" He breaks off shaking his head at all the things he couldn't do. He couldn't let her risk her life for his. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't live without her, not anymore. He didn't know how.

She smiles softly, knowing that his fears were the same as hers. She releases his hand and crawls into his lap, framing his face in both her hands, their eyes meeting. "_I can't_ sit and watch you hurt, watch you die, knowing I can do something about it. If I hadn't healed you, you'd be dead Ollie. Gone. And I love you and that is not a chance I'm willing to take. But I come back. I do. And even if one day I don't, that's one day in a future that will have many more days of me and you together because I healed you this time. So you don't get to ask me not to heal you," she says firmly before kissing him, signaling that the conversation was over.

CO-CO-CO

Once Chloe and Oliver are reassured of each other's health and wellbeing Oliver goes to tell the team and Lois that Chloe is awake. Chloe follows him out of the room, wanting to show Lois that she is recovered, but Oliver frowns and quickly scoops her up into his arms and deposits her back in the bed. She smiles indulgently at his over-protectiveness, but lets him pull the blankets up around her bare legs. Chloe meets Lois's eyes as Lois enters the room, the cousins sharing a happy smile and exasperated eye roll as Oliver and the team fuss over Chloe.

"Just over eight hours this time Chloe," Emil says as he takes her pulse.

Bart hands Chloe a bag from a nearby deli, the smell of a still warm blueberry muffin making her mouth water. "Got you something Liscious. Let me know if you want anything else."

"Thanks Bart," Chloe smiles as she bites into the treat. "What time is it anyway?"

"Six forty-six in the morning. Glad to see you awake Chloe, we have a lot of data I know you'll want to see, but for now we're in good shape," Victor answers her question.

"Hey Chlo, sorry I missed all the action," AC says with a easygoing smile. "Team's all here, we'll kick this thing's ass back to where it belongs before you can say dolphin safe tuna."

Chloe already knew from Oliver that Clark was OK and upstairs with Bruce and Dinah. A large yawn hits her and she smiles at the assembled group sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You should get some rest," Emil commands. "But drink some water first, you're dehydrated."

"I'd rather have coffee," she bargains.

"Coffee isn't good for sleeping cuz. And it looks like you need to rest." Lois comes over to Chloe's side and forces the partially full bottle of water into her hands, glaring down at Chloe until she drinks it obediently. "I'm gonna call into the Planet for both of us, then get some shut eye myself. We'll talk later."

The team shuffles out of the room, but Lois lingers, her face contorting with emotion before she swoops down to enfold Chloe in a hard hug. "You really scared me Chlo. And you should go easy on Ollie, he was… well, you're alright now, so we're all good." Lois straightens, trying to compose her face. "By the way you owe the General a call. And for the record, neither of us were in any danger and only missed his calls because we lost our phones and were waiting to give statements to the police." She smiles brightly her eyes still glassy, then beats a hasty retreat from the room, uncomfortable with displaying her emotions so openly.

Alone again, Oliver hands Chloe another bottle of water causing her to smile in exasperation though her face shows her tender affection for him.

"Ollie…" she says, with her eyes darkening with memories of what had happened and thoughts of their uncertain future.

"Not yet, Sidekick," Oliver responded, anticipating her. "We both need some rest now. It can wait a few hours."

Chloe nods, noting how tired Oliver looked. She squirms around trying to get comfortable, as he sheds his shirt and pants, pulling back the covers on the side of the bed she isn't occupying. As soon as he sits down, she throws back the covers and stands up. She meets his startled gaze and smiles. "Bathroom. Someone has been forcing me to drink water since I woke up."

"Someone has you best interests at heart."

His reply earns him another bright smile and Chloe crawls across the bed to plant a firm kiss on him. Oliver takes advantage of the moment and closes his arms around her, banding her to his chest as he deepens the kiss. A few minutes later Chloe is squirming again, trying to get free. "Bathroom, Ollie, seriously." He grins and kisses her again lightly before setting her free.

CO-CO-CO

A few hours later, Chloe wakes up feeling warm and a bit lethargic. She presses backwards into Oliver's solid warmth at her back, her peaceful feeling marred by the threat hanging over them. Her mind replays the events as she remembers them. She forces herself to push back the acrid fear that had overwhelmed her during the attack. She pulls Oliver's arms tighter around her, feeling her panic fade as he presses his face into the back of her neck in his sleep.

Chloe didn't consider herself a vain or self-centered person. She was proud, but not vain or selfish. But she couldn't shake the knowledge that from the moment the monster had entered the ballroom it had been moving in her direction. It had killed anyone in its path, but had picked her up without leaving a mark on her. She frowns, her eyebrows drawing together, as she tried to think up another reason for why it would do that. She doesn't want it to be true, doesn't want to consider what it means for herself or the people who will try to protect her if the beast comes for her again, but she can't deny facts. It had looked directly at her after she'd called out for Oliver. It had moved steadily in her direction throughout its attack. It had momentarily moved to follow Clark, after knocking him out the window, but when Chloe had shouted for Lana to stay back it had refocused on Chloe. It had nearly killed Oliver after he put himself between Chloe and the monster.

It wanted her. It had picked her up. To take her with it? Chloe wondered as a chill ran down her spine. Oliver mumbles her name in his sleep and his hand slides up her stomach, having already worked its way under the shirt she was wearing. Chloe tries to be still, breathing normally, not wanting to wake Oliver yet.

Oliver. Oliver would do whatever he could to protect her. She smiles, but it is an expression of tortured sadness. The beast, whatever it was, was a killing machine. Stronger than even Clark. If the monster truly wanted her, if it came again, Oliver could die. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't.

Chloe feels tears begin to form then roll silently down her cheeks. They didn't know anything about the monster, including how to stop it or what it wanted. Chloe felt twin urges competing. One demands she begin researching and putting together everything they had, for which she hopes the team had managed to get more information in the time she'd spent "asleep." The other demands that she linger in bed with Oliver for as long as she can.

If they can't stop the beast, she'll have to make a tough choice. One she can't even contemplate.

The tension in her body and her tears finally wake Oliver, and he turns her in his arms. "Hey, it's OK. I've got you. Nothing is going to happen to you," he murmurs, stroking her cheeks softly. He frowns as his words seem to make her cry harder.

Chloe buries her face in his neck, her hands clutching at his shoulders, her slight body shaking with despair. "Ollie, that thing, it was… it wanted…"

Oliver struggles to decipher her words, spoken softly into his neck. "You. It wanted you Chloe. The video is pretty clear." He feels her chest shutter, working to take in air as sobs force their way out.

Chloe lifts her head to meet his eyes, forcing a smile. "That's what I thought."

"I got you baby. Nothing is going to happen to you," Oliver promises darkly.

She swallows thickly, trying not to think about what could happen. She forces another shaky smile, trying to lighten the mood, not wanting Oliver to see what she had already determined to do if they couldn't stop the beast quickly and without risking the whole team. "Remember the good old days when all we had to worry about was Lex and…" She breaks off as suddenly the missing pieces of the puzzle click into place.

"About Lex, Chloe…" Oliver begins reluctantly.

Chloe's face fills with realization, her focus not on Oliver for a moment, her mouth falls open and hope fills her. "Lex isn't important now," she cuts him off, then frowns. "Is he… did he…" she can't seem to say the words.

"No, he made it out alive. Probably has a concussion, but that's it," Oliver clarifies.

"So the usual for him. Miraculous survival and a head injury." She grins, her first real smile of the day and scrambles to get out of bed, tugging Oliver after her. "Get up."

"What's your hurry?"

"Come on," she uses his hand to pull him out of the room. The lower level seems deserted so she rushes up the stairs, towing Oliver along behind her. On the stairs he realizes how underdressed she is for a team meeting and frowns, but Chloe bursts into the main command center before he can remedy the situation.

Victor is working on one of the mainframes, sorting through line after line of binary text. Bruce is deep in conversation with Clark and John on the sofa. AC and Dinah are reviewing video, and Bart zips back into the room with a few VHS tapes in his hand.

Victor looks up and snorts in derision. "When are people going to go digital?" He nods Bart to the machine that will render the VHS to digital video.

"Hey, tapes are easier to steal than whole computers, so don't complain," Bart replies. "Hey Liscious, looking good."

"It's Davis!" she says, seemingly randomly.

Oliver frowns. "Davis?"

Everyone stops what they're doing to stare at Chloe who realizes suddenly that she is only wearing one of Oliver's t-shirts and a pair of underwear. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"The guy who's been following you?" Dinah asks.

"Why do you think that?" Clark asks as he brings Chloe a throw blanket, his hand lingering on her shoulder as he wraps it around her.

Chloe smiles gratefully, her smile expressing her happiness to see him healthy as well. "Think about it, when we couldn't find Davis? The killings also stopped. You're the one who said he was always at the scenes of the murders."

Oliver frowns, looking from Chloe to Clark. "He was?"

"The first murders that we became aware of," Clark affirms.

"And the warehouse at the docks when the killer murdered all the smugglers but let Chloe walk out unhurt," Oliver muses.

"He's obsessed with Chloe, we know that," Victor agrees, but seems unconvinced. "Doesn't mean he's the beast."

"I thought this Davis guy was a human… and that thing was not." AC states.

"The first murders were the night of Chloe's wedding," John says, his nod to Chloe expressing his agreement with her assessment. Victor turns back to his computer opening several windows. "Chloe hypothesized from the way the killer tied off the bags he used to dispose of the remains that he worked in the medical field."

"That thing tried to take Chloe, Davis has been stalking her for months. It's too much of a coincidence," Oliver says as he puts his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"We need confirmation," Bruce enters the conversation.

"Come on, two… things obsessed with me at the same time? How likely is that?" Chloe scoffs.

Dinah smiles, looking from Oliver to Clark, both of whom were hovering over the small blonde protectively, then at Bart who was gazing at Chloe with a lovesick look. "It could happen."

"Chloe is right. It was right here all along," Victor mutters in anger, though it seems directed at himself. "Clark said he lost the thing after smashing into this building," Victor says as he puts the video he's looking at up on the main screens. Chloe flinches as the blurred forms of Clark and the beast slam into the building, causing it to fall in on itself. Oliver rubs his hand up and down her arm to warm her and remind her that she as safe.

"Yeah, we were locked together, hit the building, then when I shook off the debris, he was gone," Clark agrees.

"I watched the video to see if we could track the beast from this location, but there was nothing," Victor continues.

"Yeah, so? That's not helpful," Oliver prompts.

"I didn't watch far enough." Victor fast forwards and nearly 30 minutes after Clark left the scene, a hand appears through the building debris. A few minutes later and dusty male form emerges completely from the wreckage. Victor freezes the video and zooms in. Though the video is not very good quality and pixilates, the man on screen is still easily recognizable as Davis Bloome.

"So we know who, and we know some of what it is, we still need to know how to kill it," Bruce states.

"We don't have to kill…" Clark begins, but Chloe cuts him off.

"We know what he…it…whatever is? I don't."

"The beast is Kryptonian. It has similar abilities to Kal-El and was weakened by kryptonite. I believe it must have been created to be a beast of ultimate destruction."

"A killing machine," Oliver says calmly. "You want to save that thing?" Oliver turns to face Clark. "It's killed over a hundred people. It tried to take Chloe. It nearly killed Lois and me. But you want to save it?"

Clark glares at Oliver. "He may not even know what he's done. We can save him. He told Chloe he had something dark inside of him, he was trying to fight it. We have to try," Clark stands resolute.

Oliver turns his incredulous gaze on Chloe. "He told you he was hiding something dark, Chloe?"

"Months ago. Before there had been any murders or I knew anyone was following me," she defends herself.

"That didn't set off any alarms for you?" Oliver asks angrily.

"You know what, I figured 'dark' meant 'moody' or 'bipolar,' at worst," she says quietly, staring back at Oliver.

"And once he started stalking you?" Oliver says caustically.

"OK, so dark could mean obsessive too."

"The guy blacks out regularly, Chlo," Clark adds onto to Oliver's tirade.

Oliver's glare swings back to Clark. "And you chose not to mention it? Either of you?" He looks back at Chloe.

"What do you want? I thought he had low blood sugar or something. I don't exactly jump right to 'serial killer' or 'alien monster' when someone says they have problems." Her expression reveals her hurt and AC jumps in to smooth things out.

"We all missed it. We can't change the past. We know who he is now. Victor can track him. Emil is working on his DNA…"

"We have DNA?" Chloe asks in confusion.

"We'll know what we're up against. We'll be ready next time," Bruce affirms, thinking that he's glad he works alone since the emotional ties in the room were complicating what should be simple decisions.

Chloe and Oliver continue to stare at each other, until Chloe turns to Clark. "You need to talk to Jor-El."

"I can't," Clark says in bewilderment.

"Rebuild the fortress. Alien DNA is going to take awhile to decode. Time we might not have," Chloe reasons.

"Watchtower is correct Kal-El. This is a Kryptonian beast, Jor-El will know what it is," John agrees with Chloe.

"Clark, we need him on this one. What if the prophesy was right? What if two boys came to Earth with the meteor shower? What if Sageeth is an actual separate person, and that person is Davis?"

"Prophesy?" Bruce asks with thick distain.

Chloe looks from Clark to Bruce, her irritation clear. "I don't know that a man who masquerade as an overgrown rodent has much room to scoff at anything, especially since you're coming to the game late. I don't really give a crap if you believe it or not. The Kawache legends and cave drawings told of a meteor shower bringing a visitor from the stars hundreds of years ago. And here Clark is. They talked about that spear, the fortress and the crystals. That's all proven fact."

"Maybe this is what Clark is supposed to protect us from," Oliver says. Maybe this is what his parents died for.

"A Kryptonian threat, and a protector," Chloe says, her stare going back to Clark. "This could be it Clark. I know you're not exactly excited to talk to Jor-El, but we need to know what we're up against. People could die." _Oliver could die,_ Chloe thought, looking at the rest of the team as a band of fear tightens on her chest. She knew Clark blamed Jor-El for Jonathon Kent's death, but not talking to Jor-El could get all of them killed.

"People have already died," Oliver says gravely.

Clark is still unconvinced, standing proudly as the group looks to him. None of them can do this.

"John gave up his powers to save you Clark, so you could fulfill your destiny. Your parents, Chloe, they protected you. We've all kept your secret. It's game time." Oliver stares at Clark unbelievingly that the younger man was so resistant to the idea.

"As brave as Oliver's team is, their chances are not good with this threat Kal-El," John says thoughtfully. "If we fail, this world could perish. I have seen more worlds destroyed that I ever thought possible. I would not like to see this world suffer a similar fate to yours or mine."

Finally Clark nods, his shoulders slumping lightly, clearly not happy with the choice thrust upon him.

"Vic can give you…" Chloe breaks off as Clark disappears in a gust of wind, "…an satellite earwig so we can call if we need you."

"Guess we're on our own," AC says with a hint of censure in his tone.

Chloe looks upset until she realizes everyone is looking at her. She forces a smile. "Right. Where's Lois?"

"I took her home then to the Daily Planet," Bart answers.

"Good, I'll just get dressed then you can all get me up to speed." Chloe turns and walks back down the stairs.

CO-CO-CO

When Chloe comes back upstairs she looks more upbeat, even smiling as Bart zooms out and returns with a cup of coffee for her. Oliver is dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, the rest of the team engaged in activity. Emil arrives and looks grim.

"So I'm guessing it's not good news," Chloe says lightly.

"His nuclei are in a constant state of mutation. Every time I tried to destroy a cell the rest got stronger, resistant to the method of destruction. It got stronger. I've never seen anything like it, not even Clark or John."

"It was made to adapt," AC offers, his science background coming in handy.

"And quickly. Each stimuli is shared somehow, one cell can be damaged but the rest evolve."

"So whatever we do we need to get it right the first time," Oliver says with grim optimism.

"What if we attack while it's in its human form?" Victor asks.

Emil begins to respond, but Chloe turns away, knowing the answer. Their chances of success were greater, but the DNA didn't change with Davis's appearance. He would be hard to kill, maybe impossible. They would need a lot of firepower.

Oliver followed Chloe as she wandered to one of the large round windows and looked out on the city below. "What's on your mind Sidekick?" Oliver asks lightly, his hands grasping her shoulders.

Chloe leans back into his hard chest, pulling his arms around her, needing his touch. "We need Kryptonite. Lots of it."

Oliver frowns and circles around her so he can see her face. "You're serious?" She nods, her face pale with worry. "I have some. After hearing your stories about Dark Thursday, I had some refined into weapons."

"What color?" she asks.

Oliver frowns. "I thought it was all green?"

Chloe smiles faintly. "You're obsessed with green, you know that right?"

Oliver smiles back. "I'm ready for my lesson, professor," he teases as he sits on the window ledge.

Chloe smiles at him affectionately. She sits down next to him, pulling her legs up and hugging them as she begins to explain about red and blue kryptonite. "First up, we don't want red."

"No red," he repeats, putting his arm around her and nuzzling her temple, both keeping their voices low.

"Red is like Clark-heroin and Viagra all rolled into one."

Oliver scrunches his nose. "Definitely no red K."

"Good, but we do want blue. And it should be pretty easy to find."

She proceeds to tell him about the properties of blue Kryptonite while the rest of the team resume their various activities, glancing up from time to time to smile at the engrossed couple.

CO-CO-CO

Later that afternoon, Chloe is going crazy waiting, locked up in Watchtower with everyone watching her as if she might break at any moment.

"I'm fine," she says as she finds Victor and Emil watching her again.

"Of course you are Chlo-liscious. Super fine," Bart clucks his tongue at her and AC and Dinah both laugh.

Dinah stands up and stretches, her back cracking loudly. "Come on Chloe, let's get in a workout downstairs."

Chloe frowns but goes with Dinah, needing to do something.

CO-CO-CO

After the girls finish their workout, Chloe goes back to 'her' bedroom. She pulls off her sweaty workout clothes and runs her fingers through her damp hair, still feeling antsy and unsettled. Oliver enters the room quietly and runs his eyes down her body. A simple grey sports bra and white underwear revealing the majority of her curves.

She turns to see his eyes glued to her ass and smiles. As he advances on her expression goes from amused to alarmed. "No Oliver," she says sternly as she backs away from him.

"What?" he asks in deliberate obtuseness.

"The whole team is here, most of them just outside that door, she indicates the bedroom door through which she can hear the cries of anger and excitement as Victor and Bart battle it out in a video game, AC calling out instructions to both of them.

"So?"

"So they'll hear," she reasons, realizing that she'd backed herself into a corner. She quickly darts to the side, putting the only chair in the room between them as if it would shield her from Oliver's advances.

"Aren't you the one who gave me permission to ravish you anywhere and anytime I wanted?"

"I…" she frowns, realizing she had told him that. "I didn't mean…" She breaks off again and pouts at him as he pushes the chair out of the way and backs her into the corner.

Oliver smiles at her indulgently, then kisses her lightly. She looks up at him in surprise when he backs away and sits on the bed, leaving her with arousal coiling tightly in her belly. She blinks at him in confusion and his smile grows. "I'm not going to push you to do anything you're uncomfortable with Chloe."

Her expression gentles, filling with love. Her eyes dart from him to the door then back to Oliver. She pulls the sports bra over her head, her face filled with determination as she advances on him, straddling his lap with ease.

Oliver looks pleasantly surprised. His hands closing around her small waist, pulling her closer. When she is settled against his growing erection he runs his hands up her sides and cups her breasts. Chloe bites her lip, trying to hold back a little whimper as he circles on her already tightened nipples with his callused fingertips. "We can be quiet, right?" she asks desperately as she grinds down on his growing hardness.

Oliver looks at her with amused doubt, kissing her lightly before he begins kissing a path down her neck. "I'm not so sure about that Sidekick." He continues kissing across her collarbone then bites the ball of her shoulder playfully, causing her to gasp at the unexpected move. Her hands slide into his crisp, spiky hair as his mouth finally lowers to capture one nipple. He drags his tongue over it then suckles lightly.

Chloe bites down on her lip again trying to contain the moan that works its way up her throat unbidden. Oliver flicks the sensitive nub between his teeth and tongue sharply and the moan breaks free.

Oliver releases her breast to kiss her gently and whisper playfully in her ear. "I love all the little sounds you make." She flushes as his hands stroke over her butt grinding her against him harder. "But if you're not comfortable with the team hearing what an appreciative lover you are…" His hands take firm grip of her butt as he stands up suddenly, her arms closing around his shoulders to keep from falling. "Then I suggest we take ourselves to the shower."

Chloe grins at him and drops her head down to press kisses all over his neck as her legs wrap around his waist. "Best idea I've heard all day."

"I have my moments." Oliver shuts the bathroom door behind them with his foot.

Her giggles pass through the two closed doors and Victor looks up from the game, distracted for a split second. "Are they…?"

AC snorts. "What do you think?"

Bart glances up. "Who's doing what?"

AC and Victor both look at him in skeptically. Bart stares back at them with innocent ignorance.

"They're…" Vic breaks off knowing that Bart still had a crush on Chloe even if it was mostly just for show now.

"They're having sex Bart," Dinah says abruptly coming down the stairs to get a refill on her cup of coffee.

Bart makes a horrified face and stands up staring at the bedroom door as if it would offer proof that they were wrong. A loud thud from the bathroom followed by the lower tones of Oliver swearing and Chloe's laughter sound clearly through the walls and the sound of running water. "No!"

Vic and AC laugh, then Victor takes the opportunity to kill off Bart's character. "Yes, and you're dead."

"What?" Bart screeches.

"Gotta pay attention kid," Vic gloats.

"That's… that's… it's just wrong."

AC smiles at Bart. "Nah kid, those two together, that's the way it's supposed to be. Nothing wrong about that."

A rhythmic pounding begins to sound, growing louder and Bart looks horrified.

"Good sex by the sound of it," Dinah teases.

In a flash, Bart is gone. AC, Victor, and Dinah look at each other with big grins. As Chloe's moans begin to get louder their grins fade and they begin to look uncomfortable.

"I have some work to do. Upstairs," Vic says, turning off the TV.

"Me too," AC says as he lopes towards the stairs.

"I only came down for a refill," Dinah says with a smile, walking at a much more casual pace that the two men up the stairs. "Prudes."

CO-CO-CO

* * *

I wanted to try to get to some more action (fight action, not smut action), but this is what I have. The Davis storyline will follow a bit of canon, and will have original bits too. Reviews for this story are still slow, or feel slow anyway compared to some previous stories I've written. I'd beg or blackmail, but frankly it's silly. I write because I enjoy it, you read and if you enjoy it maybe you leave a review. Eh.

Some of you guessed where I was taking Chloe, and it's hinted heavily here. Hinted with the subtly of a hammer. Let's see, what's next… Davis is back, Clark has more confusion/guilt over his love life. Oliver and Clark disagree. So pretty much a normal chapter.

Words 6071


	31. Chapter 31

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Oliver lays his cards on the table (minus the info that he loves Chloe) leaving her to decide if they have a future. Agreeing to go slow, Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Hiding out at Watchtower, the team waits for Chloe to wake up as they piece together what they know about the monster. Chloe figures out that Davis and the monster are one and the same and Clark reluctantly agrees to remake the fortress and talk to Jor-El. _

_I love that you guys like the team being involved…I know Lois is a fav, but Dinah has her fans too. _

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The bathroom door opens and spills steam out into the bedroom scattered with Oliver and Chloe's clothes and belongings. Oliver exits with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet and spiky. Chloe follows behind him, a towel knotted over her breasts and another around her hair. She looks more relaxed than she had since the monster had attacked them. Oliver pauses to listen as Chloe rummages through a duffle bag resting on a dresser with some clean clothes in it.

"Good thing we put a washer and dryer in here, we're going to need it if this continues much longer," she says, not noticing his distraction. He opens the door that leads to the main living space, and finds it devoid of life. He closes it again quietly and walks over to Chloe who is still talking. "How long are we going to stay holed up here anyway? Tomorrow is Monday, I'm expected back at work."

Oliver stands closely behind her, removing the towel from her head before running his fingers through her wet golden tresses. Chloe leans her head back against his chest as he massages her scalp, humming her contentment, as her eyes close. Oliver's hands slide free from her hair to massage her neck and shoulders and Chloe relaxes completely into his touch. Dipping his head down to kiss her neck his hands move down her back then slide around to the front of her body, tugging on the towel to loosen the knot. The towel falls to the floor and his hands slide up her stomach to cup her breasts. Chloe's eyes open and green meets brown in the mirror in front of her.

"Ollie," she says softly, half desire, half protest.

"No one's out there," Oliver murmurs into her ear.

"We should get back to work…" she argues weakly as he continues to kiss along her shoulder and kneed her breasts softly, her body still sensitive from their romp in the shower.

"There's nothing we can do that someone else can't. We have to wait on Clark and Emil. Victor and Bart are still looking for Davis. For now it's a waiting game." His gaze is focused on the mirror before them, reflecting the image of the two of them. Her nakedness revealed except for where his hands were covering her, his tan revealed in stark contrast to the pale perfection of her breasts. Oliver looms over her, nearly a foot taller than her, his shoulders much wider, his arms circling her body with ease. "You're beautiful Chloe. Maybe you'd rather review the video for the hundredth time, but I'd rather look at you. Touch you." His voice is seductive and Chloe was already weak when it came to Oliver. She doesn't argue, but moans in protest when he tweaks one nipple before abandoning her breast entirely, his hand delving between her legs.

Chloe widens her stance, her eyes locked on his hands as he manipulates her flesh. "I love watching you come. I can't get enough of you." He circles her clit with his fingers, his touch teasingly light. Chloe arches to try to increase the pressure, but Oliver refuses to take the hint, continuing to stroke her lightly. "Ollie, please…" she begs.

Their eyes meet and Chloe turns her head so she can see him, not just his reflection. Their mouths melt together, Chloe pressing her lips to his forcefully, trying to incite some urgency in him to match her own growing arousal, but Oliver continues with his leisurely approach, his lips ghosting over hers, his tongue stroking hers playfully. Chloe whimpers, her hips moving against his hand unconsciously, finally getting a bit more friction where she wants it.

One of her hands cups around the back of his neck, keeping his mouth against hers as she deepens the kiss, but Oliver pulls back, his eyes going back to the mirror. Releasing her breast he lifts her other arm, and she quickly catches his intent wrapping it behind his neck as well.

The position arches her body against him, her butt pressed firmly against his groin, her breasts lifted high off her chest. "Beautiful," he murmurs, his eyes locked on the swaying globes as she continues to move against his hand.

"Ollie please…" she begs again, demanding more.

His eyes meet hers in the mirror and his fingers slide into her heat. Chloe's mouth falls open in a soft moan of appreciation as he begins to pump his fingers slowly and deeply into her. Oliver continues with his unhurried foreplay, teasing her, his hands exactly where she wanted them to be, but always with a patient relaxed touch, never delivering the driving urgency that she needed. She felt her arousal climb and coil ever tighter, his hands and mouth moving over her flesh masterfully, never with enough pressure to push her into a climax, keeping her on the edge.

When her breathing is coming in short, shuddering pants, her chest and face flushed with arousal, he finally twists his fingers around and presses directly against the spot that gives her the release she had been begging him for. "I love you," she cries out, louder than she would have liked if there were any conscious thoughts in her head about her surroundings. "God I love you Ollie."

Oliver's eyes are fixed on her face, drinking in the sight of her in the midst of a prolonged orgasm, as his fingers continue to move inside of her, drawing out her pleasure. "I love you Chloe. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Finally the spasming of her body eases, her arms slipping from his neck where she had kept them locked together. Her hands slide down his arms, finger tips gliding along the bulges of muscle in his biceps, down the firmness of his forearms. She can still feel the hardness of his erection nestled against her bottom, the towel around his waist doing nothing to hide his arousal. When she catches her breath she deliberately presses her butt against his groin, rotating her hips as she does.

Her movements earn her a growl from him as his hands take control of her hips, putting a small distance between them. Now that her breathing has evened out she can hear the harshness of his. Despite his languid lovemaking he was obviously close to the edge, and Chloe felt a little thrill that she could render Oliver Queen speechless.

She rubs her hands over his, still holding her hips still, feeling them loosen their grip on her after a few strokes. Wrapping her fingers around his wrist she tugs one of his hands forward, sliding it over her stomach then down between her legs. She gasps at the sensation of his fingers against her flesh, overly sensitive from her previous orgasms. Oliver lowers his head to her shoulder, breathing in the clean smell of her skin, feeling her clit pulse with arousal, still slickly coated from earlier. Her hand holds his in place, as she presses herself against it. Chloe gasps and moans as she rubs against his tense fingers.

"Don't want to hurt you," he mutters deeply, clearly struggling for control.

"You won't. But I need you Ollie, I need you inside of me."

He straightens, his fingers cupping into her warmth, pulling her pelvis back at the right angle and in one quick thrust he enters her. Chloe doesn't even try to contain her cry of pleasure. She could feel every inch of him filling her, her body stretching to accommodate his presence, still swollen and tender from earlier. He locks his muscles, forcing himself to be still. Chloe strokes her hands up his arms, telling him nonverbally that she is fine. When he remains frozen, she squeezes his arm and pushes her hips back towards him, forcing him deeper. Chloe gasps again as she feels him press against her cervix. "God Ollie, please, move."

He kisses her neck gently and pulls out before sliding back in slowly, but not stopping until he feels himself bottom out inside of her. Chloe squirms against him, pressing her palms flatly on the dresser's top, and clenching down on him. Oliver grunts and slams back into her, more quickly and forcefully than before. "Good, so good, just like that," she pleads. With her encouragement he gives in to his own demands, driving his hips hard into her, plunging into her wet heat eagerly.

Each thrust pushes her clit against his fingers, his hand still cupped between her legs where she'd placed it. The sound of their bodies slapping together, Oliver's harsh breaths, and Chloe's constant whimpers fill the room. His other hand cups her breast, squeezing and kneading, his palm rubbing against her nipple. Feeling her begin to spasm around him, Oliver's eyes never leave her face, watching her enraptured expression as she arches her back, closing her eyes in ecstasy.

Oliver lets go of the last of his control, plunging wildly into her welcoming body. He feels her body tremble, and wraps his arm around her shoulders, his hand cupping her shoulder, his forearm pressing into her chest below her collarbone, keeping her upright. Chloe grabs a hold of his arm, his other hand rising to cup her breast again. "Love you Chloe. Feel so good. Can't lose you," he mutters as he pumps into her.

He feels his orgasm approaching and twists her nipple lightly, shooting his seed into her as she climaxes again.

CO-CO-CO

In Watchtower's upper level, AC opens the door that leads downstairs then quickly shuts it again. He looks faintly embarrassed, but then grins as Victor and Dinah look at him in question. "Man, Hal was not kidding about those two."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe falls asleep afterwards, Oliver lying next to her in bed, looking down at her with love, but his expression is troubled. Davis had been stalking Chloe for months. He'd come for her in monster form. Oliver knew, deep inside himself, that Davis would come for her again. That was problem number one. Problem number two was that Chloe wouldn't be easy to keep under lock and key. Hiding from the fight was against her nature. She'd do something impulsive, brave or self sacrificing and put herself in harm's way. They had no idea where Davis was, and she was already talking about returning to work. The best solution was to take Davis out quickly and efficiently before Chloe had a chance to do something stupid, and before anyone else, civilian or on the team, got hurt. Which lead to the third problem, and the one that made the first two much worse. They didn't know how to stop Davis. Chloe and Oliver had a plan, but given Davis's adaptive abilities, they might only get one chance at it. Failure could mean death to one or all of them.

Failure wasn't an option Oliver was willing to consider. They needed all their members' resources and abilities to take down Davis. And with Hal being off world and Clark resistant to the idea of a permanent solution, Oliver was worried.

Despite his dark thoughts, Oliver smiles down at Chloe's sleep relaxed face. There was always a silver lining. Keeping Chloe happy and too exhausted to put her considerable intelligence and stubbornness towards whatever she was planning would be a pleasure.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver has to call in to work, his absence already having been noticed by the media. His media and publicity team issue a statement that Oliver and Chloe are fine, but shaken by the events the night of the Daily Planet's gala.

The statement also says that Oliver is on an overseas trip for a few days.

He calls in for a scheduled meeting on a new QI project, a huge geo-thermal energy plant outside of Metropolis. Oliver uses the conference call, with some key QI investors, to sooths away their worries. "Gentlemen, Queen Industries has always been about innovation and protecting our resources, human and environmental. This plant serves all our goals. Fossil fuels have a limited time span, we need better, cleaner, renewable energy sources if we are going to continue to grow and compete in a global market. Get with the program, we're green and we're going to get greener, and I certainly don't want all the old-money investors to think we're wasting all of their money on hemp bracelets, so... let me tell you how this project improves our bottom line…"

"It all sounds good Oliver, but it's a huge amount to invest," one QI board member says.

"Yes, but it will pay off. Now, profits are still down the road a bit, but we can capitalize on the publicity of the plant. Let's send some cameras into the geothermal energy facility. We sell it before it's even open. It's innovative. It's profitable."

"It's a giant hole in the ground, but let's hope it doesn't turn into a money pit as well," another investor comments."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe has just gotten dressed from another shower, this time alone, when a knock on the door sounds. "Yeah," she calls.

Bart zips into the room, picking her up and the next second she is upstairs. Disoriented, Chloe looks at the assembled team with the additions of Bruce and a blindfolded Lois.

"Seriously Oliver, I'm beginning to regret ever helping you land my cousin. Take off the God damn blindfold!" Lois shouts. Being blindfolded she doesn't know where to direct her shout too and ends up yelling in AC's face.

Fortunately AC's laid back nature and friendship with Lois allows him to brush it off, just grinning in response. He taps his finger on her nose, causing her to take a swipe at him but AC keeps smiling, "Good to hear ya, Lois."

"What's going on?" Chloe asks to cut off Lois's next triad.

"Davis has reappeared," Oliver says tensely.

"Davis or…" Chloe asks with a slight shake in her voice.

"Davis," Lois answers, walking towards the sound of Chloe's voice with her arms stretched out in front of her. Chloe walks forward to take her cousin's hands, giving them a tight squeeze and receiving one in return.

Victor pulls up video feed for Chloe to see. "He's in human form, we picked him up at the Daily Planet asking for you Chloe." Chloe swallows but looks stoic. "We're tracking him with the city's street cameras, or what's left of them," Victor continues. "He's heading west down Euclid now."

"Towards Isis," Oliver fills in for anyone unfamiliar with Chloe's usual haunts.

Chloe gasps, her face filling with fear. "Oliver…"

"I already called and told everyone at the foundation to clear out," Oliver says in reassurance.

Chloe visibly tries to calm herself. "Where's…Boy Scout?" she questions, with a glance at Lois, who had been silent for a remarkably long time.

"No word yet," Victor replies when Oliver fails to respond.

"Uh, hello, if you're going to blindfold me the least you can do is give me a running narrative…" Lois complains.

"Davis is at Isis," Chloe tells Lois, her quiet voice sounding across the otherwise silent room.

On video Davis arrives at Isis and Victor switches to a dual camera view. One camera view shows the outside of the building, the other inside Isis's offices. Chloe tenses up as Davis enters the building. Bruce walks to her, remaining silent to avoid recognition by Lois, squeezing Chloe's arm as he heads to Oliver's side. Lois's nose twitches as Bruce walks past, sniffing audibly twice before her face smashes into a look of intense concentration. Chloe spares Lois a quick glance but her focus is on the video.

The Isis offices are empty, a steaming cup of coffee and a forgotten purses and jackets speak to the hurried evacuation. The doorknob turns, but the lock keeps Davis out. The Isis camera, also provides sound so the sound of Davis's knocking echoes inside the abandoned offices and feeds through to Watchtower. Next comes his voice. "Chloe? Chloe it's Davis, I need to see you." His knocking ceases, but the door rattles as he bangs against it with more urgency. "Chloe, please, this is important. I have to see you… you don't understand."

When no response is forthcoming, Davis begins to get angry. "Chloe! Why are you hiding from me! I need you, bad things happen when I can't see you." The banging on the door increases in volume, the door visibly vibrating from his hits. Suddenly the door bursts in, Davis having kicked it open.

He heads directly to her private office, his face enraged. Finding the office empty he yells in rage and sweeps all the items on her desk, including an old flower arrangement from Oliver.

"Chlo…" Lois asks, her grip tight on Chloe's hands.

AC fills in, since Chloe's eyes were glued to the screen. "Dude's pissed. He's… oh yeah, he's changing into the beast."

Davis sinks to his knees, his face contorting in fury. He screams, anger mixing with pain as he begins to transform.

Chloe shudders and AC rests his hand at her waist in support. The team watches in fascination as Davis's body changes, all appearances of humanity disappearing.

"Is it gross, I can't believe I don't get to see this. It's gross, right?" Lois jabbers, not liking feeling out of control. No one answers her. "What's happening?" Lois asks anxiously, her hands going white as she increases the strength of her grip on Chloe. No one replies immediately, spellbound by what was happening on screen.

The transformation done, Davis, or the monster version of him, stands up and roars. In a blur of movement he breaks through the wall of Chloe's office and falls to the street below.

"Chloe?" Lois voice is shrill with fear.

"Yeah," Chloe says weakly. "It's pretty gross."

"And scary," Bart pipes in.

Bruce beings arguing with Oliver quietly, Victor scrambles to keep up with Davis through the video feeds, and AC fills Lois in. "He changed into the monster and is on the streets of Metropolis now."

CO-CO-CO

Davis moves too fast for Victor to follow, the cybernetic hero only able to track the monster by the destruction he left behind.

"We need to be out there," Bruce demands quietly.

"No, we're not ready. Anything we do that might actually hurt it, will make it stronger," Oliver glares at Bruce. "Nobody goes out there to do anything foolish. We don't act until we have our plan in place."

"Which will be when?"

"Any time now," Oliver says, not volunteering any more information.

Bruce is dissatisfied with that, but obeys for the time being at least. He stomps over to the window to brood alone.

Victor keeps the group informed of Davis's movements. "He's at Ollie's place now…" Victor cringes as monster-Davis bursts into Oliver's loft through one wall, makes a quick search, smashes the kitchen island, shrieks in anger then bust through a wide plate glass window to exit. The screen shows the destruction left behind, the wind whipping through the apartment, stirring up papers and book pages. "I think you're gonna need to call a contractor Ollie. Maybe keep him on retainer."

"He has to be heading to my place," Chloe says.

"He's already been there Sidekick. That was his first stop." Oliver informs her. Chloe looks at him in question, but her faith in him also shines out of her eyes. "Bart got there first and pulled the fire alarm, just in case. The building is still evacuated if he tries to circle back." Victor pulls up the video feed to show it to Chloe, police and residents standing around outside Chloe's modest apartment building.

"Where would he go next?" Victor asks. "He's already been to Café Metro, the Daily Planet, Isis, Chloe's and Oliver's. Where else do you frequent?"

Chloe frowns as she thinks about it. "Here."

The team tenses. Sure enough a loud crash sounds outside and Bruce nods from his position at the window. "Bart, the building next door," Oliver orders. Chloe and Oliver usually used the closest building, the one next door, to enter Watchtower. A secret passage in the basement connected to two buildings.

Bart runs out, the sound of a fire alarm sounding immediately. Davis's roars of displeasure echo between the buildings and down the street, sending chills down Chloe's body. Oliver moves to her side, pulling her into his arms. "He won't find us Chloe."

"What are we going to do? We're not ready, Ollie." Chloe says.

Bart reappears, breathing quickly. "I got everyone out. That thing is seriously ugly. And scary," he says.

The sounds of the monster's rage and destruction fill the block. Cars being flipped, metal being ripped apart, brick and concrete crumbling all underscored with the sounds of screams. Apprehension twists Chloe's stomach like a sudden onset of nausea and she thought for a moment that she might actually throw up. One of her hands is still holding onto Lois, the other fisted in Oliver's shirt.

"Ollie…"

"Don't say it Chloe, don't even think it," he commands.

"Say what?" Lois asks.

The rest of the team looks at Chloe and Oliver quickly too hearing the gravity of Oliver's voice. "What's going on?" AC asks.

"Davis wants me," Chloe says simply, leaving the team to put the pieces together.

"No way!" Lois shouts, pulling off her blindfold.

"Lois!" Oliver shouts.

"Oh, back off Ollie, I already know about Bruce and if I'm right…" she swivels her head to find Dinah behind her. "Dinah. I know, therefore no blindfold needed. Chloe is my cousin, I'm not going to do anything to risk her or any of you, so give it up already." She turns back to Chloe. "And you can give up any crazy plan you have of giving yourself up to that thing to save everyone. That is not happening Chloe, I will knock you out myself."

"I can at least lead him away from here, away from people," Chloe argues.

"No," Oliver says, not even bothering to argue with her plan, just nixing it completely.

Victor looks up from the video feed with a grin. "No need for that now anyway, Boy Scout is back."

"Who's Boy Scout?" Lois asks.

"Another team member," AC says lightly.

Chloe looks at the video feed as a blurred Clark rushes the monster and jamming his shoulder into the beast's chest lifts him off the ground, powering both Kandorians into the air and away from the city.

CO-CO-CO

A few minutes later, Clark appears, and before Lois can turn to spot him Dinah puts her in a sleeper hold until she passes out. Dinah grins, but tries to look slightly less happy as she hands Lois over to AC and looks at Chloe. Chloe sighs. "We need to come up with a better system for handling Lois that each of you taking turns knocking her out," Chloe says.

Clark looks confused, concerned, then grateful that his secret was safe. Chloe turns to him, "And you just need to tell her, this is ridiculous."

Clark frowns then changes the subject. "I dumped him in the middle of the Atlantic."

"Hopefully that's enough to get him to go back to human form, he's more manageable that way and seems to still have some control," Victor says.

AC lays Lois on the couch and caresses her cheek affectionately. Clark frowns again. "Lois shouldn't be here, it's not safe."

"For her or for you?" Bruce asks shrewdly.

"Lois stays," Oliver says authoritatively. "If Davis stops to think he'll know that if he wants Chloe, he just needs to find Lois. She's safer here." Clark looks like he wants to argue, but Oliver keeps talking. "What'd you find out?"

Clark looks sever, his voice coldly logical as he relays what he'd learned from Jor-El. "Zod sent Davis, Doomsday. That's what Jor-El called him, a Doomsday monster. Davis is a mix of DNA- Zod, his wife, and the most fearsome Kryptonian beasts that they could find. He was sent here to kill me."

"If he was sent here for you, then why is he after Chloe?" Dinah asks.

"I don't know," Clark responds.

"Did he say how to kill it?" Oliver tries to get the conversation back on track.

"No."

Oliver narrows his eyes.

"No, or no you won't tell us?"

"Davis is just as much a victim in this as anyone else," Clark says passionately.

Oliver blinks as his mouth falls open. "He's a killer, he's killed over a hundred people, he was sent here to kill you and you think he's a victim?"

"I don't know how I would have turned out if my mom and dad hadn't found me in the field after the meteor shower. Davis never had a chance," Clark argues.

"He had a choice. He chose to kill," Oliver says flatly.

"Uh, guys, if we can't kill it, this conversation is pointless," Victor says to stop the escalation of testosterone fueled anger between Oliver and Clark.

"We can send him to the Phantom Zone," Chloe says quietly.

"No, there's still a part of Davis that is good, we can save him," Clark says.

"How?" Oliver yells. "By giving him Chloe?"

"Of course not," Clark scoffs.

"Then what? You two hug it out? He's a killer. He was made to kill."

"I have to try," Clark says with finality.

"You can't save everyone Clark," Oliver tries to reason with the younger man. Clark just stares back at Oliver, unmoved. "So that's it. You decide and the rest of us, our opinions, don't matter," Oliver says with a hard tone.

"I won't kill him. Killing is always wrong," Clark says resolutely.

"The only reason you won't kill him is that you don't want blood on your hands," Oliver says with a bite in his tone.

"This is my problem, I'll handle it on my own," Clark says then disappears with a whoosh.

Bruce turns to Oliver, "That's going to be a problem."

Chloe expression reveals her hurt and confusion over Clark's unwillingness to listen to the team or consider another plan.

"Maybe now would be a good time to let us all in on whatever you're planning," Bruce says gravely.

"And whatever the Phantom Zone is," Victor says with wide eyes.

Oliver rolls his neck, trying to release some of his pent up anger. "AC, can you head to the Atlantic, see if you can spot Davis when he makes it back to land. Keep us in the loop." AC stands up and grins before making his way out. "Victor, make sure the QI satellites we tasked to be over North America are in position. Set on for the east coast. Everyone else, have a seat."

The team sits on the couches, Victor joining them quickly, Bruce standing behind the couches with a good view of Oliver and Chloe's faces. "I'll start," Chloe volunteers. She explains as quickly and succinctly what the Phantom Zone is.

"So it's like Alcatrez," Dinah sums up.

"More like 'No Escape' the planet," Bart chortles. When he sees the blank looks around him. "'No Escape, Ray Liotta… aw, man you guys are missing out."

"OK, whatever," Dinah scoffs.

"Can we access the Phantom Zone without Clark?" Bruce asks, his eagle eyed look focused on Chloe.

Chloe shakes her head. "Maybe, I don't know. There are a few ways, but… we'd need one of the crystals to do it." Chloe doesn't share that a black crystal, that should be at the newly reconstructed fortress, would open a portal. Chloe could get there, she knew the way through the caves, but the portal would work both ways. And might pull anyone else around through it along with Davis.

"No, messing with Kryptonian artifacts that we don't know enough about is dangerous. We could add to our problems, not decrease them."

Bruce keeps his eyes on Chloe, noting that she was holding something back.

"So what's your plan then?" Victor questions.

Watchtower's security system alerts them to the elevator's assent, announcing that John Jones was on his way up. "Blue kryptonite. Meteor rock. According to Chloe and John it temporarily takes away a Kryptonian's abilities. We should be able to use it to disable Davis and kill him."

"You have this…blue kryptonite?" Bruce asks.

John enters and nods at Oliver a large box in his arms. "I do now."

CO-CO-CO

After the team reviews the plan, each member receiving their assignment and offering bits of strategy to make it better, Chloe takes a now awake Lois downstairs to get her some pain pills for her headache. "I'm really starting to not like your friends Chloe," Lois grumps.

Chloe leaves Lois for Bart to watch and closes the bedroom door behind her. She takes Oliver's phone off the dresser and calls Clark. The call goes to voicemail and Chloe looks annoyed. She calls again with the same results. Her face a mask of anger, she punches in a text. 'Clark pickup, it's Chloe."

She calls again and Clark finally answers. "You're such a baby."

"What?" he says defensively.

"You have a disagreement with the team so you're just not going to talk to us."

"Just Oliver," he says weakly.

"Yeah, well that's perfect. And FYI, my phone didn't exactly make it out of the hotel with me, so if you're ignoring Oliver, you're also ignoring me. And the rest of the team."

"Sorry."

"Fine, moving on. Clark you need to consider sending Davis to the Phantom Zone."

"No Chloe."

"Yes Clark. It's our best option. Each time you fight him he gets stronger."

"You don't know what it's like there Chlo. If you did…"

"It's better than being dead. It's better than sending him there anyway after he kills more people," Chloe argues logically.

No. If there is any part of Davis that is good that I won't condemn him to eternity in purgatory," Clark says. "It's not up for discussion."

He hangs up leaving Chloe with her mouth hanging open. "Ass."

CO-CO-CO

AC alerts the team as Davis crawls out of the ocean on the South Carolina coast, spitting up seawater. He appears disoriented, and upon figuring out where he is, immediately boards a bus bound for Metropolis.

CO-CO-CO

Two days later at the sun sets, Bart is waiting at the bus station when Davis arrives in Metropolis. Bart races past Davis in a gust of wind, planting a transponder on his neck.

Back in Watchtower, Chloe and AC watch a red dot appear on screen. "You know this might only work as long as he's in human form," AC comments.

"Let's hope he stays in human form," Dinah comments over an earwig/microphone as she falls in step behind Davis, following him on foot. Bart shadows their movements from the rooftops.

They follow Davis back to his apartment. He only goes inside for a second, before reappearing and climbing into his truck disappears.

"Bart you're up," Chloe commands from her position in Watchtower.

"On it." Bart easily keeps pace with the truck.

In a large black SUV Oliver, Victor, John and Bruce pickup Dinah from the street then follow Davis, remaining well behind him. Safely hidden in Watchtower, Chloe quickly pulls up Lois's location on the computer, tracking her by her phone. Next she pulls up Lana and Clark's positions, finding all of them in out of the way spots in Metropolis. Martha Kent was safe in Washington, and Chloe relaxes a little bit.

Behind the wheel of the SUV, Oliver's tension grows as Davis makes his Chloe search grid again, making stops at the Daily Planet, Chloe's now ruined apartment, Isis (which was empty and boarded up with large pieces of plywood), and then on taking the road heading east out of town.

"Is it me or does he seem to be heading towards Smallville," Chloe says with trepidation, tracking Davis and the team on GPS and satellite.

Davis makes a stop at the Talon, quickly exiting after not finding Chloe or Lois there. He stumbles out of the Talon, bumping into a teenage couple entering, pushing the guy back with a snarl before ducking into the adjacent alley as he begins to lose control. "It's happening again," Bart squeaks.

"Keep your distance Impulse, he's got better senses when he's transformed," Oliver cautions.

In monster form, Davis heads out of town, tearing up the two lane road through town. He moves farther west instead of back towards Metropolis.

"Tower?" Oliver questions.

"The tracker is still on him, but I have no idea where he's going, Arrow. That road only goes to a few farms, not even to Boy Scout's or Lex's place," she replies. "At least not directly."

"He's stopped," Bart advises them.

Chloe looks at the map. "That's Miller's Field. That's where Boy Scout's ship crashed."

"Big bad alien coming home to his mother ship?" Victor snarks, tension evident in his voice.

"Maybe," Chloe agrees seriously despite Vic's sarcasm.

"Head's up everybody," Oliver says in a no nonsense tone.

"The closest structure is three miles from where he stopped," Chloe informs the team in the field. "Satellite shows no one is home at Miller Farm and there is no one on the road coming your direction."

"This is as good a place as any for a confrontation," Bruce opines.

Chloe freezes, her anxiety boiling to the surface, now that the moment was upon them. "Arrow…"

"Everybody ready?" Oliver asks. Receiving affirmative responses from everyone he pulls the SUV off the road. "We take the fight to him Tower, least risk of civilian lives out here."

Chloe and AC watch on satellite as the team close in on Davis in the middle of Miller Field. The sounds of the fight come over the comms clearly and Chloe tries to control her fear, focusing on all the data she had, which wasn't much, in case she was needed. Dinah's comm was off but her sonic scream could be heard along with some explosions.

In Miller Field, Oliver fires off three arrows in rapid succession, each tipped with green kryptonite, each hitting their target. The monster falls to its knees but struggles back up to its bulky, bony feet taking a wild swipe at Bruce, who manages to dodge to the side enough so the blow only catches his shoulder sending him flying backwards into dirt. Oliver shoots two more arrows, causing the monster to fall to its knees again, opening its mouth to scream in rage. Bart rushes forward stuffing a fist sized chunk of blue kryptonite into Davis's mouth.

The effects are instantaneous and Davis begins to transform back into his human self. "He's down, Tower," Oliver keeps Chloe informed.

Davis lies still as John helps Bruce to his feet and brings him to stand over the body of the man who'd caused so much destruction.

"What now?" Bart asks nervously. Chloe wonders along with him. She knew the intent was to kill the beast, but would Oliver or the team be able to do it now that Davis was in human form? She wonders with a frowns, her face anguished, wishing that Clark had been willing to help them send Davis to the Phantom Zone.

Bruce looks down on the fallen creature dispassionately. Knowing what should be done, but doubting Oliver's resolve to seek a final solution would hold up.

Oliver pulls out a long sheathed blade made of blue and green kryptonite, swirled together, but then hesitates as Davis groans. "What happened?"

Oliver wonders if Davis really didn't know, but then shrugs off the thought. It didn't matter. Davis, as a man or monster, is dangerous.

"You killed a bunch of people and tried to take out a friend of mine," Victor answers.

"Chloe? Did I hurt Chloe? I couldn't find her, I looked everywhere…" Davis says weakly. "Chloe…"

"She's safe, far away from you. You'll never see her again," Oliver says coldly, unsheathing the blade.

"I love her, you can't keep her from me," Davis's voice grows darker, stronger, suddenly he's transforming and it's quicker than the team had seen it before. A primal scream rips free from the beast's chest as it leaps at Oliver who spins out of the way, twisting back around to drive the blade into the beast's back with both fists on the blade's hilt, feeling relief as the blade cuts into the skin, past bone and finally lodges deep in the monster's heart. The force of Oliver's strike and the power of the blue stone drop the monster to the ground, and finally it is still. John steps forward to see if it is dead and nods grimly.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Bruce remarks dispassionately. "Now where are we going to dispose of the body?"

"I know just the place," Oliver says with dark satisfaction.

"Arrow?" Chloe questions over the comms.

"It's over Tower. The team is intact."

Chloe breathes a sigh feeling the tension that had been her near constant companion begin to fade. "Come home Arrow," she replies.

"One last thing to do."

CO-CO-CO

* * *

_AN- So, it's not quite over yet…_

_Random question… if you dislike Smallville's Clark as much as I would you change your opinion by imagining Henry Cavill playing him? There is something inherently dark about him that is more interesting to me than Clark's wide eyed innocence alternating with his annoying preachy judgy thing._

_Oh yeah, gonna beg for reviews now...that was it. Was it good? I'm going to be updating my unfinished VM story this week (as soon as I find some time) and reviews are welcome motivation!_

_Words 6070_


	32. Chapter 32

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Hiding out at Watchtower, the team pieces together what they know about the monster. Chloe figures out it's Davis, Clark wants to save him, Lois finds out about Bruce and Dinah, and the team (minus Clark) implement their plan to take down Davis once and for all. _

_AN- Sorry for the delay, I'm back and this story will conclude fairly quickly now if I can find time to write._

**Chapter 32**

CO-CO-CO

The team, minus Oliver and Bruce, arrive back at Watchtower to find Chloe and AC had cleaned up the mess the team living in tight spaces had made over the previous few days. AC shakes hands with each of the team, congratulating them on a job well done. Victor hugs Chloe then heads downstairs to shower and sleep. "Finally gonna get a good night's rest," he says with a subdued grin.

Bart smacks a kiss on Chloe's cheek and waggles his eyebrows. "Think Boss-man would object to me celebrating our victory with a trip home?" Chloe looks at him with her reservations clear on her face. "Come on, even prisoners get time off for good behavior!" he begs. Chloe smiles, and nods her head. "All right! I'll behave, I promise." With a quick hug he is gone.

Dinah and John take off soon after, and Chloe finds herself alone for the first time in days. She had expected to feel happy that the team was safe and the threat Davis posed was gone, but she felt curiously blank. Davis hadn't been a bad guy. Maybe Clark was right and he had never had a chance. His DNA overpowered his better intentions. But neither was Chloe sorry he was gone. She felt sad that a life that had so much promise had been extinguished, but not sad enough to regret what had happened. Sometimes there were no good answers.

Awhile later, Oliver and Bruce enter Watchtower to find Chloe dozing on the couch. The two powerful men shake hands and Bruce heads downstairs to change clothes before flying back to Gotham. Oliver walks close to the couch where Chloe was slumbering then diverts to the sink to wet a towel to clean a few smudges of dirt from his arms. With the towel still in his hand, he sits beside Chloe, brushing his fingers over her cheek to wake her.

"Chloe," he says gently.

Her eyes snap open. "Oliver!" She presses herself against him, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. She feels tears begin to form behind her eyes, but tries to blink them back. Oliver buries his head in her neck, taking in her warmth and the scent that is particularly Chloe. "It's really over?"

"He's dead and buried. The dig site is more than a mile down now, and Bruce and I filled another 20 feet on top of him, by the end of the week, there will be tons of earth entombing him. He's gone," Oliver reassures her.

She pulls back enough to see his face and smiles. It's a smile, but it's faint and tired. "You're dirty."

His face, arms and suit are faintly smudged with dirt, but to her relief, no blood. "You want to help me clean up?" he says with a suggestive smile.

"I could be persuaded," Chloe says as she kisses him softly. She takes the moist towel from him and wipes away the dirt from his face and arms, a tender smile on her face, his gaze locked on her the whole time. Once done she drops the towel onto the coffee table and leans forward to kiss Oliver lightly.

Oliver deepens the kiss, lifting Chloe so she is sitting in his lap. She quickly unzips his leather vest, pushing it off his shoulders. Shifting her so she is straddling his lap, Oliver pulls off her shirt, then his, savoring the feel of her lace covered breasts pressed against his chest. His arms wrap around her tightly, his fingers deftly undoing the clasp to her bra.

Chloe grinds down against him, taking pleasure and reassurance in his hard body. Oliver trails kisses down her neck, one of his hands kneading her breast while the other grasps her hip to rock her against him.

The couple is so wrapped up in each other they don't hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Victor and Bruce enter the room. Victor stops abruptly while Bruce smirks and continues walking. He drops his small duffle bag on the ground and Chloe and Oliver break apart. Oliver pulls her tighter to his chest trying to hide her nakedness from view with his arms wrapped around her. "Oliver. Chloe. Nice to see you again," Bruce says with dark pleasure.

"Get out," Oliver spits our as Chloe flushes a deep red and hides her face in Oliver's neck.

"So gracious," Bruce replies, unruffled. Taking a moment to run his eyes over Chloe one more time Bruce picks up his bag again and exits. Victor practically runs out after him, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he tries not to look at the entwined couple. "I'm headed out too. For the night. I'll be back… you know, I'll call first."

With a swish of the double swinging doors that lead to the elevators Chloe and Oliver find themselves alone again.

"Oh God," Chloe moans.

Oliver rubs his hands over her back in comfort. "I don't think they saw anything."

Her head pops up from where she had buried it in his shoulder. "Didn't see anything? I'm half naked! "And I'm…" she gestures to where their hips are glued together. "And you're…"

"Also half naked?" Despite his straight face, Chloe hears the amusement in his voice.

She glares at him and tries to stand up, but his hands keep firm hold of her hips. "You being half naked is pretty normal, yoga boy, I bet if we took a survey half the population has seen you with your shirt off," Chloe accuses with a sharp and faux sweet tone. She continues to struggle against him, shifting her efforts to prying his fingers off her, one by one.

"Hmm," Oliver says in agreement. When she has managed to peel back all the fingers of one hand she shifts her attention to the other, but Oliver moves both his hands to the fastening of her pants, quickly parting the button and zipper despite her best efforts to interfere.

He slips his hands into her panties, down to cup between her legs and she gasps involuntarily. "Oliver stop, anyone could walk in," she commands weakly.

His fingers move over her sensitive flesh, knowing just where and how to touch her. "Sorry Sidekick, you're going to have to repeat that."

She opens her mouth to reply, but he flicks her clit and she gasps again, pushing down against his hand, needing more. She grits her teeth and glares at him, even as her eyes are soft with pleasure. "Any…"

He rolls her clit between his fingers with more pressure this time, and Chloe arches against him, swallowing back her moan of pleasure. Oliver smiles, enjoying watching her reactions to him. Covering one of her breasts with his mouth his hand moves more insistently against her, and Chloe gives up protesting and grinds her hips against his hand, her hands sliding into his hair to pull him closer to her.

From her ragged breaths, Oliver knows the "fight" is won. His hand stills and he releases her breast. "Don't stop, Ollie, I need…"

"That's all I wanted to hear." He slips two fingers into her wet heat his eyes trained on her face. Chloe keeps her eyes open and on him, unable to look away from the stark lust and love in his eyes. She rides his fingers desperately, as her inner walls begin to flutter around his digits, he knows she is close. Chloe throws her head back, as she cries out, breaking eye contact. Oliver's gaze slides down her body from her breasts to where his hand disappears into her clothing. She contracts around his fingers, a stream of soft murmurs slipping from her lips. "Love you, can't lose you, need you with me…"

Oliver keeps his fingers moving gently in her as she rides out her orgasm. When she has come down and her body is resting against his, he pulls his hand free and lays her back on the couch. Boneless with pleasure, Chloe watches him with warm eyes as he finishes undressing her. Lying naked on the couch in the middle of Watchtower, she keeps watching as he divests himself of his uniform. "I really need to get better at saying 'no' to you," she says softly.

Oliver smiles as he lowers his body over hers. "Now you've done it."

"Done what?" she teases her hands stroking over his shoulders and down his arms.

"Now I have to… distract you from ever having that thought."

"Think you can?" she flirts, rubbing her body against his.

"I'm fairly confident in my skills in this area," he replies, dipping his head down to steal a kiss.

"Hmm. Sounds like a lot of talk," she taunts him even as she bites her lip to hold back a moan as he rolls her nipple lightly. "What's your big plan?"

"It's simple really." He lowers his head down to nibble on her earlobe before whispering in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you think you can't take anymore, then I'm going to show you how wrong you can be."

Chloe grins and closes her arms around his neck holding him close as he begins kissing and nibbling a part down her body. "We'll see."

-CO-CO-CO—

As dawn peaks through the window of the Watchtower bedroom that Chloe and Oliver had taken over since Davis's attack on the DP's Gala. She makes a small sound of protest as a ray of sunlight hits her. Trying to roll over, she groans as her body protests. Managing to make it to her stomach she hides her face in her pillow and pushes her elbow into Oliver's side.

He jerks awake searching the room for whatever disturbed him.

"Close the curtains," Chloe orders in a scratchy voice.

Oliver looks down at her, a smirk firmly in place as she opens a bleary eye to glare at him. "Problem, Sidekick?" he asks in a taunting tone as he trails a hand down her back slowly.

"Don't even think about it," she warns him.

"Too late for that," he grins back at her, pulling the sheet off her prone form, and moving to straddle her.

"Ollie, seriously, you-"

"What?" he asks as his hands begin massaging the sore muscles in her back gently. Chloe moans softly with pleasure. "What was that Sidekick? I think I missed it. Something about how I proved you wrong?"

"Not even," she protests struggling to turn over to face him. Oliver helps her, hands firm on her hips. "I think last night you guaranteed that I will never forget what I said."

"Then my job isn't done yet," he teases his eyes running down her naked chest taking in a few love marks on her pale skin with satisfaction. Chloe feels her body begin to pulse with arousal even as she wonders at the prospect that they could go again.

His gaze sharpens as her nipples tighten, and his eyes rise to meet hers. His body hardens quickly and Chloe wraps her hand around his shaft, stroking it a few times. When he doesn't move, Chloe smiles. "I'd offer to do the work this time, but I'm not very confident in my ability to move."

Oliver stills her hand on him. "We don't have to, Chloe. I don't want to hurt you."

"What part of this," she tightens her hand around his erection, "says that I'm unwilling?"

Oliver moves quickly, parting her legs with his knees and laying his body over hers. "The lady knows what she wants."

"I know that I love you."

"Hmm, I don't think I could ever hear that enough." He sweeps his hands over her body, keeping his touch light, knowing she was bound to be sensitive after the workout he had put her through the night before. Chloe hitches her legs up around his waist, feeling her muscles protest. Oliver sees the discomfort on her face and sits back on his knees, his large hands wrapping around her thighs and massaging her sore muscles with the perfect amount of pressure. Chloe melts into his touch, murmuring her pleasure. As his hands inch up her thighs her murmurs change to moans. His fingers skim over the juncture of her thighs and Chloe jerks against him.

"Ollie, I love you."

"I love you too, Chloe."

"I love you but I'd love you even more right now if you'd stop teasing me."

Oliver's fingers trail up through her folds, testing her wetness, wanting to be sure she was ready despite her earlier reassurances.

"Ollie…" she complains lightly.

He settles over her smaller form once again and slides slowly into her heat, savoring the feel of being connected so intimately with her. "I'm yours to command."

Her smile is bright and so full of love Oliver feels it fill his heart.

CO-CO-CO

Later Chloe is refilling her cup with coffee in the downstairs kitchen when she hears a sound from upstairs. "Hello?" she calls out, frowning at the staircase. In a blast of air Clark appears before her. Chloe frowns her hand absently tugging the shirt of Oliver's that she is wearing down her thighs.

"Clark," she says uncertainly.

"Where is everyone? Where is Davis?" Clark questions.

Chloe stares at him, unsure how to start. "Clark…"

"He's dead." Oliver's voice sounds from the door of their bedroom.

Clark wheels around, his face filled with accusing anger. "You killed him."

"I killed him." Oliver agrees gravely, offering no excuses.

"I told you I would take care of him," Clark says.

"How?" Oliver questions sharply. "Alien group therapy? How many people would he have killed while you tried anything but the one thing that would actually work?"

"He deserved a chance."

"All the people he killed deserved a chance. They deserved to live. This city deserves to be safe. Chloe deserves to be safe. I stand by my decision." Oliver spreads his arms expansively, palms up and open, the expressive move inviting Clark to take his best shot while saying that the hit would have no impact. Oliver was confident. He envied Clark his powers, but he saw the world differently, and while Oliver would be the first to admit his life was riddled with mistaken judgments, he was equally clear that Clark did not have all the answers. No matter how sure Clark was to the contrary.

"Your decision. To kill. How are you any better than he was?" Clark attacks.

Chloe gasps and moves around to take Oliver's hand. "Leave." Clark turns his confused, but unapologetic gaze at Chloe. "The team made a decision Clark. An unanimous decision. How did you think this was going to end? All this time we've been hunting a killer… if he'd been human we would have sent him to jail. He wasn't. You wouldn't send him to the Phantom Zone. What other choice did we have? None. We made a decision, and I stand by it. You don't like it, that's fine. But you don't come in here, to Oliver's headquarters, to the team's base and… just leave Clark," she finishes in a resolute but disappointed tone.

"Chloe…"

"I know you want to save everybody but, Oliver's right, eventually you're going to have to make the tough decisions, it's what heroes do," she squeezes Oliver's hand.

"Choosing the greater good is never a sacrifice," Clark says piously. "You went too far Oliver, you're a murderer."

A muscle ticks in Oliver's jaw, but he maintains his silence. "Get out Clark. Go before I say something I might regret," Chloe says quietly.

Clark disappears in a blink of the eye and Chloe forces herself to smile brightly. She turns to Oliver, "So what are we going to do about our living situations?" Oliver looks at her blankly. "My apartment is destroyed, though an extra window could only help that place, and your loft is a little drafty for my taste," she says lightly referencing the damage Davis had done to both their abodes.

"That's what you want to talk about?"

Chloe smiles, the strain showing on her face. "I like to focus on things I can do something about. Clark… is a problem I haven't been able to make a dent in for years. And frankly, I've been on Watchtower lockdown for a few days now, and the walls are starting to close in on me a bit," she explains, her emotions making her voice waiver lightly.

"OK. I've got a contractor at my loft now, fixing the damage. Your building super said the repairs will likely take a week or more." His hands smooth down her arms, comforting her, and satisfying his own need to touch her. "We can get a hotel room…" he pauses, clearly considering another idea. "Or better yet, how about we use our temporary mutual homelessness to take a trip? Pick any city in the world," he tempts her. "Just you and me, alone…"

Chloe steps into his arms, her hands resting on his waist. "That sounds like heaven," she says with regret thick in her voice.

"But…"

"But… I have work. And I just used most of my vacation time."Oliver opens his mouth, but Chloe cuts him off, "And don't even think about saying that you can get me some time off because you own a majority share in the Planet."

"We need to get you a job with some more flexibility."

She narrows her eyes at him, playfully. "Raincheck on the vacation?"

Oliver smiles and dips his head down to kiss her.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe walks into the Daily Planet looking around, almost expecting it to be changed. The world felt different to Chloe. After admitting she loved Oliver. After ToyMan. After Davis. She kept trying to tell herself Davis was just another villain. It was just another battle. One they'd won. But still the world felt different. Taking her seat she smiles back at a few co-workers that stare at her. The DP Gala had been her and Oliver's first official outing as a couple, but that hardly seemed pertinent now.

She glances over to see Clark and Lois's desks both unoccupied. She didn't like how she'd left things with Clark, but she wasn't going to apologize. From her viewpoint none of them were wrong- they just had different approaches.

Lois and Clark come into the bullpen together, arguing as was their normal. "Chloe, tell Clark he's an idiot," Lois demands.

Chloe smiles and hoping to ease any tension between them turns to Clark and echoes Lois, "Clark you're an idiot."

Lois laughs but Clark doesn't. Chloe's smile fades and Lois looks between the two friends. "What? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Clark mutters before walking away abruptly.

Lois turns to Chloe. "Apparently we're all missing Clark's sense of humor," Chloe deflects Lois's question. Lois shrugs.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe and Lois go to lunch and the café they choose happens to have a TV on that carries an old interview with Oliver about the Geothermal Energy Plant. Chloe watches for a second, imaging Davis buried there, but is distracted from her dark musing as she notices several pairs of eyes on her. She grimaces and looks down at the table. Lois stares back at the men and they finally look away.

The news story transitions to the attack on the Gala and how Oliver, Bruce and Lex were all in attendance. The anchor sites reports that the billionaires tired to help people escape. "Of course, Oliver Queen was in attendance with new girlfriend Chloe Sullivan, a reporter at the Daily Planet. Oliver Queen's publicists report that both Queen and his girlfriend escaped the attack without injury, but footage shot by other fleeing hotel guests caught these imges of Queen after the attack." The screen switches to a grainy video showing a bloody Oliver carrying one woman out of the crumbled and burning hotel. They switch to footage of the explosion at QI Oliver's employees saying that his actions had saved two people during the explosion.

Walking back to work, a guy about their age passes them and nods at Chloe, "What's up?" Chloe scrunches her face and doesn't answer. Another man walks past and checks out both girls, but lingers on Chloe.

"OK, what is that?" Lois asks.

Chloe shrugs. "You dated Oliver. You should know." Lois looks blanks. "It's been like this since Oliver and I… came out." Lois laughs. "It's like I have 'Approved by Oliver Queen' stamped on my body. Suddenly everyone needs to take a second look to see what he sees. I guess. Who knows."

Lois grins. "Is that like a tramp stamp?"

"Ha, ha," Chloe deadpans, causing Lois to laugh.

"No, I see it now, clearly it's in your cleavage," Lois continues to tease and pulls Chloe's shirt away from her chest to peer down it.

Chloe slaps her hands away, laughing, but blushing lightly at the same time as Lois's antics draw even more attention. They approach another café with tables on the street and Lois smiles sharply at a table with two men in suits sitting at it, both looking at the Chloe. As they pass by the table, Lois leans down to stare them both in the eye. "Her boobs are real and she's super bendy," Lois faux whispers.

Chloe's mouth falls open and she hurries down the sidewalk. "Oh my God Lois. I'm never going anywhere with you again."

CO-CO-CO

That night Chloe and Oliver check into a hotel that caters to the rich who wish to remain anonymous. They order room service for dinner and talk about their respective days. Oliver notices that Chloe doesn't mention Clark.

"Chloe, you know you can talk to me about Clark, right? I know you two have been friends for a long time, and not that I don't appreciate you having my back this morning, but you don't have to put yourself between Clark and I. I can hold my own."

Chloe nods. "I know, but it wasn't just your decision Oliver, Clark doesn't get what being on a team means, because he's never really been part of one. We'll be fine. He'll get over it, or he won't." She shakes her head as if to say it's out of her hands.

"I know that Clark will always be your best friend. He knew you years before I did."

"Ollie... yeah. Clark will always be my friend. An important friend. But... so much has changed. Me. Him. And now you."

"What do you think would have happened, if I met you first or..." he smiles, trying to imagine how different his life might have been if he'd met Chloe years earlier. He considers that and adds the caveat of meeting her and recognizing her for her worth.

"Oh, come on. You never would have noticed me," Chloe teases.

"I beg to differ. I noticed you, right in the beginning."

"Right. Between dating Lois and outing Clark and prancing around in green leather," her tone is starkly disbelieving.

"I did. We met in the Kent barn. You were dressed in a tight skirt with these little barrettes in your hair. But you didn't notice me."

"Yeah," she agrees, sarcasm dripping off the word. "You were just fading into the woodwork." She laughs, then laughs harder.

"What's so funny?" Oliver growls.

"Ask Clark sometime." She doesn't notice that her statement conveys her belief that they would all remain friends after this latest disaster blew over, descending into giggles again and Oliver scoops her up and carries her into the suite's bedroom over his shoulder, dumping her on the bed.

"I think I'd rather hear that story from you, if you don't mind," he demands in an imperious tone.

She smiles up at him as he gives her his serious stare, barely holding her mirth in. "Ooh," she teases. "Is this gonna be a thing now? Anytime I refuse to tell you something you throw me over your shoulder and carry me off to bed? Me man, you woman, arg..." He stares her down, smiling, but also intense. "Gonna intimidate me into spilling my guts?" She affects fear, making her eyes wide and pleading, her face young and fearful. "Oh, Ollie, please don't make love to me until my toes curl and my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest, the pleasure… it's too much, how will I survive?" She tries to play it straight but ends up giggling again.

He smiles, a real smile, one that changes his whole face, one that he couldn't repress even if he wanted too. Moments like this were too far and in between. Them alone. Her happy and giddy in his bed. Them with no place to be.

Oliver pulls his shirt off over his head, toeing off his shoes.

"Changing tactics?" Her eyes trace his chest, taking a good amount of time over his abs. "Trying to impress me?" He drops down on the bed, crawling over her prone body. "Tempt me?"

He tugs her shirt off over her head, baring her flesh for his appraisal. "Maybe I'll start by..." His mouth drops to her neck, sucking and biting lightly on the tender flesh there. Chloe turns her head to give him more access, arching her back up as his hand finds her breast and squeezes.

She smiles, her face flushing eyes filled with the light of happiness. Her hands run up his back dragging her nails lightly over his well muscled skin. "Do your worst Mr. Queen."

He lifts his head, sliding down her body so he's hovering over her breasts. One hand eases behind her to release the catch on her bra, tugging away the scrap of silk and lace. "Oh no, Ms. Sullivan, I always do my best."

He smiles, feeling the tightness in his chest loosen. He rolls over top of her, covering her body with his and kissing her.

CO-CO-CO

Later.

"Ollie. Earlier...You asked me something, but not really what you wanted to... I think." Her eyes meet his hesitantly. She's not sure she's ready to spell this out for him, or even herself, but the words come anyway. "Clark will always be important to me. And I'll always be loyal to him. To an extent. He's not perfect, and he makes mistakes. He and I don't always agree. But we've been friends for a long time, and I think we'll always be friends. But if you're asking... If what you really want to know is..." she seems to be picking her words with extreme care, "where do you come in to that equation..." she trails off again, and Oliver regards her seriously. She never had this much difficulty expressing her thoughts. "I love you both, but I couldn't…"

Oliver watches her and wonders what the end of that sentence would have been. Couldn't choose. Couldn't put Oliver before Clark if push came to shove. Couldn't what?

He holds her gaze, green to brown. "What if I did want to know something?" His expression is serious, but his words and tone are light. "What if there was only one cup of coffee left in the world and you had to share with one of us."

Chloe's mouth falls open, she looks agast at the idea of the end of coffee and he laughs. "Fine, let's try an easier one… Say Clark and I were both lying on the ground injured. Dying. Which one of us would you save?"

Her mouth falls open in protest of the unfair nature of the question. "What would have hurt the both of you? Let's frame it this way, which of you was the bigger dumbass to go into whatever happened without knowing how to get back out again?"

He laughs. "OK, how about this. A cougar is prowling around us at a charity fundraiser. Which one of us do you save?"

"Easy. You. Clark can fend for himself. Watching him fend off advances would be amusing, watching you would make me much less amused."

"Good answer. How about if I asked you to leave Metropolis with me?"

Her face grows slack. She can see that this is a real question. She wants to ask for clarification. She likes to have answers. Facts. Details. But whatever answer he gave her wouldn't change hers.

"I'd ask where we were going."

Oliver smiles, the tension that had filled his face easing. All day he'd been thinking about their living arrangements, and Chloe's job and obligations in Metropolis. Oliver's life wasn't fixed to one location, his job required travel, and if Chloe couldn't come with him, it could be a stain on their relationship. It was already a stain on Oliver, he hated being away from her.

CO-CO-CO

Later still.

Chloe's head is resting on Oliver's chest. She moves so she can see his face. "Clark isn't the most important person in the world to me anymore Ollie."

His arms tighten around her. "I should tell him," Oliver says with a hit of smugness in his tone. She frowns, indignant at his words, imagining a childish one-upmanship attitude behind them. "I should tell him that I'll be keeping you. You're mine now Sidekick."

She smiles softly. "If I wasn't so relaxed and happy right now, I'd have a rapier sharp comeback to your arrogant assumption."

He smiles. "Tell me later. That wasn't arrogance and I'm not assuming anything. It was a statement of intent. And I intend to do everything that I can to make it true."

"You know," she begins with hesitation, "you know that I love you." The light touch of her fingers over his mouth stalls his response. "You know that I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, right? And I can't imagine that I could, or would, ever love anyone like this again."

Oliver feels his chest swell with emotion. "I do now."

CO-CO-CO

In a darkened room, filled with video monitors a woman's voice sounds. "There, go back and zoom in." A video tech does as she commands and the video shows the Green Arrow and Batman both standing over the pit at Metropolis's new Geothermal Energy Plant.

"Print that, and follow them. I want to know where they went after this," the woman commands.

"I can't. The satellite passes out of range, and we don't have footage from any others."

"What about Queen Industries? I gave you the passwords."

"They didn't work and their security is tight, our best hackers tried to get in and failed."

"Damn you Oliver," Tess says as she leaves the room, the video tech breathing a sigh of relief.

**Words 5011**


	33. Chapter 33

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Hiding out at Watchtower, the team pieces together what they know about the monster. Chloe figures out it's Davis, Clark wants to save him, Lois finds out about Bruce and Dinah, and the team (minus Clark) implement their plan to take down Davis once and for all. Davis is buried at the Geothermal plant site, Chloe and Oliver seem happy, even if they are homeless, Clark is upset at everyone, and Tess returns with nefarious intentions._

**Chapter 33**

CO-CO-CO

Three days later Chloe and Clark still haven't talked, and Oliver decides that enough is enough. No matter what Chloe said, she was sad about the rift with her oldest friend, and Oliver hated being the cause of it. Oliver heads to the Daily Planet, but instead of entering the building he goes to a nearby alley.

Five minutes later Clark enters the alley, already pulling at his tie to loosen it. He stops short when he sees Oliver leaning casually against a brick wall. "Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"You should really think about varying up your routine, Clark." Clark frowns and opens his mouth then clamps it shut again. A heavy silence fills the alley. Oliver looks darkly amused. "OK, I'll start. If you want to be mad at someone or whatever it is you're doing, be mad at me. Chloe doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

Clark remains silent, but looks faintly guilty.

Oliver continues, "Chloe was in danger, maybe you were OK with letting the situation drag on, but I wasn't. The team may have agreed with me, but it was my decision and I stand by it. You and I look at the world and see different things Clark and I don't think either of us are going to change anytime soon, but we should agree here and now to leave Chloe out of whatever problems we have with each other."

Clark relaxes a tiny bit, but still manages to appear like he's looking down his nose at Oliver. "Agreed. Chloe is my friend and I only want the best for her."

Oliver smiles at the backhanded criticism. "As do I. Chloe and I are in it for the long haul Clark, maybe you can start getting used to the idea."

Clark tries to hold his tongue, but doesn't manage it. "You never stay anywhere or with anyone for long Oliver. How am I not supposed to be concerned about Chloe when you decide to leave?" Oliver smiles, knowing that he won't be leaving Metropolis until Chloe was ready to come with him. Clark continues his complaints, "We both know that time will come, and you'll do what's best for you regardless of what's best for her no matter how much you say you care."

"Are you sure you're not projecting your issues onto me, Boy Scout? I may have been selfish in the past, who hasn't, but I'm not selfish when it comes to Chloe. If you were paying attention I think you'd have seen that. I'm fine if you want to cast me in the role of heartbreaker, but I think we both know who has hurt Chloe more in this life."

Clark reels back, not able to deny Oliver's words, so he chooses to proceed with his attack. "I know I'm not perfect. But I'm trying to protect her. Chloe is my best friend. Who do you think will be here to pick up the pieces once you're gone?" Clark says, completely sure that he is right about the outcome of their relationship. "And what if it does last awhile? She's already having to deal with being associated with you publically."

Oliver frowns, Chloe hadn't mentioned any problems to him.

"People know her face now, know that all they have to do to get to you is get to her. You're dangerous to her as Oliver Queen or Green Arrow."

Oliver's jaw tightens, but his voice is level when he replies. He's nearly seven years older than Clark and is determined to not yet the younger man goad him into saying something that will worsen the situation. "She's been in danger since she met you Clark. How many of her close calls were because she was involved with you? Chloe is in this life, _she's in it_. I'm doing everything I can to make it as safe as possible for her. Don't you think that you're being a hypocrite to question me about Chloe's safety?"

Oliver barely bites back the words that when and if he left Metropolis, Chloe would still be with him. They might have to do the long distance thing for some time while they figured things out, but Oliver's long term plan was to be with Chloe. Somehow he doubted that Clark was ready to hear that when Oliver left, he was taking Chloe with him.

Clark doesn't respond, so Oliver continues. "So we're agreed then. Any problems you have with me don't effect Chloe. Good talk." Having accomplished his goal, Oliver nods to Clark and walks away, his gait deceptively relaxed, while Clark was rigid with tension.

CO-CO-CO

At Oliver's repaired loft, Chloe looks up to see Oliver as he enters. "I can't believe I beat you home, considering you work just two floors down," she teases.

"I needed to run an errand." Oliver walks over to Chloe and drops a lingering kiss on her lips. "What's for dinner?"

Chloe tilts her head consideringly, and Oliver begins to kiss a path along her neck. "Take your time," he murmurs. "I can amuse myself for awhile."

Chloe never questions that billionaire CEOs don't run their own errands.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning Chloe is startled when Clark actually greets her as she comes into the office. Her eyes track his progress as he walks to his desk. "Clark… good morning to you too." His smile to her is an odd compression of lips that looks more like constipation than any actual happiness at seeing her. Chloe arches one eyebrow, waiting for another indication of his change of attitude towards her but he busies himself with work. Chloe shakes her head and returns to her own story.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe meets Lana for lunch that day. The girls get through most of the hour with light conversation and a silted recap of events regarding Davis for Lana.

"I'm glad you're safe Chloe."

"Me too. But not just me, all of us."

"I can't believe he… it…"

Chloe smiles, "Pick your pronoun, we all go back and forth still."

"It… was at the Talon. I could have been there."

Chloe smiles ruefully, Lana still had a way of making things about her. "Yeah. So are you coming tonight?"

"Tonight?" Lana asks in confusion.

Chloe draws back, suddenly feeling awkward, quickly followed by annoyance at Clark for remaining in limbo in his relationships with Lana and Lois. "Yeah," Chloe says slowly. "The team is going out to celebrate while everyone is still in town. Sorry, I thought… Clark even agreed to come, so I thought…"

Lana smiles sadly. "Clark doesn't really talk to me anymore. About anything, but especially not about this kind of stuff." Chloe smiles awkwardly. "I know he's just trying to protect me, but I don't know how we can be together if he's keeping all this stuff from me. Maybe that's the point."

"The point?" Chloe inquires reluctantly, not wanting to be any more involved than she is.

"Maybe we can't be together. Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore," her voice is so soft Chloe struggles to hear her words. "Maybe too much has happened, maybe he doesn't love me anymore."

Chloe cringes internally at Lana's words, not knowing what to say to her. Chloe hesitates, not wanting to be in the middle anymore, but both are her friends. "Lana," she takes a deep breath and blows it out with obvious tension. "I'm not telling you what to do, but you deserve to be happy. And if you can't be happy with not knowing what's going on with… whoever you're with, then you need to acknowledge that and either work it out with… him, or you need to decide that you deserve better and end it." Chloe stops to look at Lana with regret. "I'm sorry, but don't you think it's time that both of you faced your issues like adults and made a decision, one way or the other?"

Lana nods slowly, sorrow filling her dark eyes.

"I don't want you to wake up in a year or three years and realize that you're still waiting for him to decide that he wants you enough to give you what you need to be happy. Either you accept how it is or he changes. Or you both change, I don't know."

"You can tell me to shut up at any point here, you know?" Chloe says with forced humor.

"No, I think you're right. I just don't know if I'm ready to make that decision yet. I love him," Lana says with certainty.

"I know."

CO-CO-CO

That night the team meets up at a bar called The Local. The vibe was laid back with darts, shuffleboard, a long curved wooden bar with scattered bowls of peanuts and the music provided by a jute box. A popcorn machine stood against the back wall, offering free popcorn to whoever wanted some.

Chloe looked around the room, smiling affectionately as Victor and AC faced off at shuffleboard, Bart standing nearby trying his best pickup lines on their server. Lois was sitting beside her, cracking jokes about how she could beat both AC and Victor at any bar games. "I could teach you, you know. Every girl should be able to throw a dart and sink at least one ball when breaking at pool," Lois offers.

"Thanks Lo, that's generous. But my hand eye coordination is not optimal for darts after I've had more than one drink, and if I'm going to suffer through the condescension of lessons at pool, I'll do it with Oliver."

Lois grins in response. "Where is Jolly Green anyway?" she asks.

Chloe glances around the room a sad smile gracing her face. "He and Clark are… not seeing eye to eye, so he thought it would be better if he didn't come," Chloe says tactfully.

"Translation, Clark wouldn't come if Oliver was here," Lois scoffs.

Chloe shrugs, that was close enough to the truth.

Clark enters the bar and comes over to say hi to Lois and Chloe. When Lois and Clark start to flirt, Chloe takes her leave, heading over to watch the boys play shuffle board. Bart wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his conversation with the server. "Chloe will vouch for me, right Liscious? I'm a good guy, right?" he asks eagerly.

Chloe smiles back, "The best."

The sever looks from Bart to Chloe. "I'm not even sure you're legal yet kid, let alone a safe bet."

"Of course I'm legal," Bart boasts. "You saw my ID with my address, feel free to stop by whenever."

The server laughs. "Right, I'll remember that. If he's so great, why aren't you dating him?" the girl asks Chloe.

Chloe arches a look at Bart. "Ah man, she totally broke my heart, totally fell for my friend."

CO-CO-CO

A little while later, Bart had managed to convince the server to have a late dinner/early breakfast with him that night. Clark had come over to say hello to the guys, but had refused to take his turn at shuffleboard. Chloe rolls her eyes at him and takes his turn, playing against Victor. Lois hollers directions to Chloe from across the room while AC trash talks Victor about what it will mean to lose to a girl.

It's then that Lana walks in. Lois's gaze locks on the shorter girl then shifts to Clark who suddenly looks tense and uncomfortable. Lois waits for Clark to react, but he just says hi to Lana softly as she greets him with a happy smile. "It took me forever to find this place," she breathes. "Sometimes I forget how big Metropolis really is."

Lois rolls her eyes and looks in askance at Clark. "Lana, I wasn't sure you were coming… let me get you a drink," Clark offers.

"Thanks Clark, I'll have a white wine," Lana says in her whispery voice.

Lois snorts. "Lois, do you want anything?" Clark offers, trying to straddle the fence between the girls. "No. Looks like if I want something, I'll have to get it for myself. Like usual."

Lana blinks in confusion as Lois walks away, and Clark looks upset.

Things only go downhill from there.

Lois is playing against Chloe at shuffle board, when Lana comments, "I don't think I understand this game, I thought the goal was to get as far down the table as you could without falling off, not to knock off the other player's discs."

"You could play it safe, only get far enough down the board to get one point maybe two, not put enough effort into the game to go for the best score, trying to avoid the other player's positions. But that's boring. It's like life. If you want something you have to commit to it, go all out, be willing to knock some people around. That's how you win. But I guess mediocrity is good enough for some people. Right, Clark?"

Clark flushes but Lana clearly doesn't get Lois's point. "Wouldn't it be better if we all tried out best without damaging anyone else's position?"

"No," Lois disagrees and smashes Chloe's disc off the board.

"Great," Chloe says darkly. "You win, and I'm getting a drink." Chloe flees back to the bar with AC and Victor following her closely.

"Wow that was awkward," Victor says with some amusement.

"Yeah," AC says with a frown, looking at Lois's angry expression.

"How are you not reacting to the extreme level of awkward here?" Victor asks, nudging Chloe's shoulder.

"I work with Lois, and I've been friends with all three of them for longer than I care to remember. You kinda get used to it. Like a tolerance to alcohol. Or how you stop smelling something bad if you're around it all the time."

AC laughs.

CO-CO-CO

Not much later Lois and Chloe are both fairly drunk, having taken to doing shots at the bar. AC promises to get Lois back to Watchtower safely, and Victor walks Chloe back to Oliver's. "What are we going to do about Oliver and Clark?" he asks, not bothering to ease into the topic.

Chloe jerks her head around to stare at him, not having expected the question. "I don't know, and any plans I could come up with after…" she counts on her fingers, "… five, no six drinks is not a plan you should try."

Victor laughs. "But you do have a plan, right?"

Chloe looks sad, the answer clear, and Victor smiles at her in reassurance. "Don't worry Tower, between the two of us we're smart enough and stubborn enough to knock some sense into those two."

Chloe laughs, "You're a good friend Victor."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver is sitting at his desk when Chloe spills off the elevator into his loft. He looks up and grins at her messy hair and flushed cheeks. "Had a good time, I see."

"It was alright," she says with a pout. "Would have been better if you were there." She walks towards him deciding that crawling into his lap is a good way to express how much she missed him. Oliver laughs and pushes away from the desk to give her more room.

"How early did you start drinking if you're this drunk at," he checks his watch, "10:38." Oliver's hands brace her precarious perch in his lap, holding firmly to her waist as she wiggles around trying to get comfortable.

"I was drinking with Lois," she states imperiously, as if it explained everything, and it mostly did. Considering that topic closed she moves on to what she really came for. "Ollie," she leans in to kiss him, but her lips land somewhere to the left of his mouth.

"Did you miss?" he asks with eyebrows raised, wondering just how drunk she was and what he should do with her.

Chloe sits back in his lap, nearly overbalancing and falling right off if Oliver's hard hands hadn't been strong enough to pull the balance of her weight back. "Are you laughing at me?" She blinks bleary eyes at him, trying to focus on his face. His mouth is a straight line but his eyes are gleaming with amusement.

"That's not very nice." She tries to stand up but Oliver merely tilts back in the chair pitching her forward onto his chest where she lands with a soft "Oomph."

She struggles to get free of him but between her own clumsy drunkenness and his position and hold on her is completely unsuccessful. After a minute she gives up and presses kisses into his neck trailing upwards to his ear. "If you can't be nice, I'm gonna' go home."

"I'm more than willing to be nice, Chloe." He settles her against him more comfortably, sliding his hand into the silk of her hair to angle her face up to his. "I wouldn't let you leave here like this even if your apartment was repaired."

Her lip pouts out again and he captures it between his own.

CO-CO-CO

The next night Oliver is back on patrol, with Chloe guiding him around the city from a remote linkup to Watchtower from his loft. "Alright, the B&E at the jewelry store is handled, MPD will have a gift wrapped surprise when they arrive, what's next?" Oliver asks in his distorted voice.

"The grid is clear Arrow."

"Hmm. So tell me then Tower, since we have some time to kill, what are you wearing?" Chloe's laughter fills his ears and he grins.

"You have a one track mind."

CO-CO-CO

At the Kent farm, Clark is standing in the barn loft staring across the green fields with a pensive expression on his face. Lana's light footsteps sound as she ascends the stairs. "Clark?" she calls out uncertainly.

"Hi Lana," Clark greets without a smile. "We need to talk." Clark watches, feeling his chest constrict as Lana's face falls, her eyes filled with sadness.

"It's not working is it. As much as we want it to," she says.

Clark nods, not sure that he really tried all that hard. This time when Lana came back he had thought their path was clear. No Lex, no secrets. But his thoughts always seemed to circle back to Lois, not Lana and Clark couldn't seem to let go of the past. He couldn't forget, and he didn't understand why Lana had done so many things. He wasn't sure he knew who she was anymore.

The night of the attack on the DP Gala he'd left Lana there, while rescuing Lois. He hadn't even remembered that Lana was there until after he'd lost Doomsday in a crumbled building.

"I thought… I thought that since we loved each other it had to work out. But I guess not. There really are no fairy tale endings."

Clark doesn't reply, and Lana's last hope that he would say something, anything to stop this from happening disappears. "It's Lois, isn't it?" She smiles, sad and with a bit of bitterness. "You've been asking a lot of questions and I guess that's your answer… I'm not the girl you're in love with anymore."

"I'm sorry Lana."

"I know. So am I. More than you know." She turns to leave.

Even then Clark feels the urge to call her back to promise that it can work out if they just give it one more try, but he realizes as she climbs into her car and drives away, that Lana had always been a fantasy to him, never a real person. He'd put her on a pedestal and when she'd fallen off, he'd never managed to look at her the same way again. Lois was real, Lois was flawed, and strong, and somehow she was the one that Clark really wanted. He wasn't willing to compromise for Lana, but he'd already accepted the things he'd have to deal with if he and Lois started dating for real.

He smiled at the prospect, suddenly feeling lighter than he had in years.

CO-CO-CO

The next day is Sunday and Oliver is looking forward to spending a lazy morning in bed with Chloe, but a emergency call from work, forces him to head downstairs to his office.

When he returns to the loft over an hour and a half later he is complaining about corrupt government officials and the difficulties of having manufacturing all around the globe, when Chloe exits the closet wrapped only in a towel with her hair still hanging in wet clumps around her face he breaks off in the middle of his sentence. Both his eyebrows rise as his gaze lowers to take in her body, Chloe's eyebrows furrow then a smile lights her face. Oliver feels his chest warm that she was still so easy pleased by his attention.

When he remains silent, staring at her she runs her fingers through her hair, trying to comb it to some semblance of neatness. Oliver's hand snakes out and fists around the knot that is holding the towel up, using his grip to reel her in.

"I had plans for us this morning. Naked plans."

She grins as her hands caress up his biceps. "Morning's almost gone."

"I'm flexible," he states with a suggestive grin as he pulls the towel away from her body, letting it fall to the ground. He shakes his head lightly. "Beautiful."

Chloe's smile widens, and Oliver is gratified that she doesn't try to cover herself from his view. "So will I be the only one naked here?" she flirts.

CO-CO-CO

Across town, Tess Mercer is sitting at a bank of screens, watching surveillance video of Oliver and Lex. Both men had burned her, Oliver twice, but Lex was the brunt of her anger. Tess still had a soft spot for Oliver but she wouldn't let it stop her from taking her revenge. And Lex, he had manipulated her, controlled her, used her, then dismissed her as if she had no more consequence than a fly. His words echoed in her ears. He'd caught up with her after she'd fled Metropolis, his men brining her to an abandoned shack outside of Nice.

"Tess," he'd paused to take in her terrified expression before she'd masked her reaction to seeing him. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to kill you. Killing you would be more trouble than it's worth. You can't hurt me, you can't do anything. I just wanted to make sure we understood each other. You betrayed me. If I was my father's son you would be dead already. I'm showing you mercy. You have one chance. I'd suggest you take it. Don't involve yourself in my life again, Lutessa. Consider this your only warning."

Tess felt the burn of anger and resentment. Despite Lex's warning, or maybe because of it, she was using her position at Checkmate to take down Lex and Oliver. Both were involved in all kinds of things that Checkmate had found interesting once made aware of the billionaires interests.

Tess cued up another video watching as the Blur crashed into a Metropolis building with the monster that had attacked the Daily Planet Gala. Long after the Blur rushed away, a man crawled from the rubble. Tess had identified him as Davis Bloome, EMT. Interestingly enough, Davis Bloome seemed to have a set routine. Home, work, stalk Oliver's new girlfriend, and repeat. Although sometimes he did deviate. Sometimes his day consisted of home, stalk Chloe Sullivan, work, stalk Chloe Sullivan, then home again.

Tess sneered at the idea of little, bright eyed Chloe Sullivan from podunkville Kansas being the one girl to finally hold Oliver's interest. But there must be more to the blonde than Tess had given her credit for, considering that she seemed to have Oliver and Davis Bloome following after her with their tongues hanging out. Even Lex and Lionel seemed to have a soft spot for the girl.

CO-CO-CO

Back in the Clock Tower, Chloe is enjoying being held in Oliver's warm embrace. "You know, I think these uber-expensive sheets might actually be worth it. If you have money to burn," she says while rubbing the ultra soft cotton between her fingers.

"Any other pearls of wisdom for me?" Oliver says as his hand strokes over the silk of her skin.

"Hmm, well… Lois once implied that Clark was a better kisser than you... but I have to disagree."

Oliver's nose wrinkles. "She implied it?"

Chloe grins. "She might have said that the Green Arrow could teach you a thing or two. But she did say..."

He cuts her off with a kiss.

"It's disturbing to think about our little square peg of coupledom," Oliver says lightly.

"Hmm. You're right. Bringing up the fact that you and Clark tried to run your little scam on Lois..."

"Tried?" Oliver asks indignantly.

"And yet with a single look at the photographic evidence I knew..." Chloe says ponderously.

"The police sketch? That's when you knew I was the Green Arrow?"

"Oh yeah," she laughs. "Now, if we were going to talk about our four sided past, I could tell you about how I tortured Clark by having Lois tell him the story about how the Green Arrow Bandit kissed Lois." She smiles devilishly.

"While that sounds like fun waiting to be had, I think I'll pass if it means never thinking about the fact that you've kissed Clark."

She smiles, eyes glinting with amusement. "Jealous?" His jaw tightens. Her smile widens. "It's kind of hot. Jealousy."

"Yeah?"

"In moderation."

"Most things are better in moderation," he offers.

"Maybe. But not you. I'll take all of you, all the time."

"Is that right?" he grins.

"You know what I think?"

He shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her waist as she slides over his body.

"I think we've talked enough for one night."

He grins and pulls her head down for a kiss, putting every bit of skill and feeling he has for her into it.

"Wow. I mean. Wow," she says while trying gasping for breath.

"I'll show you wow."

CO-CO-CO

Tess stands over the dig site at the Geothermal plant with two men walking around waving machines over the disturbed rocks. "We're getting a heat signature, holy shit, it's moving. There is something alive down there," one of the men exclaims in wondrous horror.

"Something, or someone," Tess says to herself.

* * *

AN-Words 4395


	34. Favorite lines

Hi everyone- don't be disappointed,this is not a new chapter. Once I have one ready, I'll pull this down and put up the new one in its place. I'm rereading the story now and will write a new chapter once I get to the end... as I was reading I was enjoying some of my favorite bits from the story all over again, and thought I'd share. This will also serve as a refresher of the history in the story for those of you who want/need it.

Favorite lines:

Ch 4:

Her glare softens, but not her determination. "Stop looking at me like I'm a puzzle you can solve or put back together Oliver. I'm not broken or in pieces. And even if I was, it wouldn't be your responsibility to fix me."

CO-CO-CO

"It's killing you isn't it?" AC questions.

The question draws Oliver's attention from the door to AC. "What?"

"Chloe's impersonation of a sphinx," Victor explains.

"It's ironic really." AC smiles and his look is knowing, which annoys Oliver.

Oliver's reply is short and grumpy. "What is?"

"Oliver Queen frustrated with someone else's reserved and stoic persona," AC mocked.

"That's not actually irony," Victor corrected AC.

AC groans. "Whatever man."

Ch 5:

"Does she know that you're in love with her?" Emil expects the abrupt question to throw Oliver. He expects denials. He gets neither.

"No, but I'm working on that."

…

Emil tries to control his smile, feeling compassion even as he sees the humor of the situation. "How long have you known?" he asks, honestly curious.

"Sometime around hour five."

Ch 8:

_Hal's whole lecture in Chapter 8_

"You realize man, that you're going about this all wrong, don't you?" Hal asked Oliver later with wiry amusement as Oliver checks his cell phone for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. Oliver's loft was now empty of inhabitants except for the two heroes. Oliver's blank and somewhat hostile look indicated that he did not know what Hal was talking about but objected none-the-less.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver's denial is obstinate.

"Chloe, short, curvy in all the right places." He smiles against Oliver's death glare. "Blonde, intelligent, gutsy, a bit foolish, and apparently as blind as you are."

Oliver looks away and stares out the window, wondering where she is and who she's with. He swallows the rest of his drink in one deep swallow.

Hal rolls his eyes. "She's a woman. Don't tell me that you're so ass over heels that you've forgotten all your skills in this area."

"She's Chloe," Oliver responds testily.

Hal arches one eyebrow, his expression suddenly serious, not sure his friend fully realizes the import of that statement. She was Chloe. Not just a woman. More than any other woman.

…

"Right, so how are we gonna get this done?"

"We?"

"Yeah, no offense but you're floundering here on your own, and as much fun as it's been to watch, you're just pathetic now, and frankly it's hurting me to watch."

Ch 12:

Oliver had gotten in the habit of thinking about Chloe as being his, even though he knew they weren't together. They were just friends and colleagues, but his feelings demanded a more proprietary role in her life.

CO-CO-CO

"Oh and by the way Oliver, green leather?" He looks blank. "The jacket you gave her for her birthday? How much more obvious could you be? You might as well pee on her leg to mark your territory. I know that you've got the hots for my baby cuz, but come on."

Oliver grins. "What can I say, she looks good in green." Lois rolls her eyes.

Ch 13:

"I don't need a doctor, I need karate lessons,"…

CO-CO-CO

He bites back his response, knowing that believing that she can take care of herself is half of actually being able to defend herself. She looks around, "Hey, where'd Dinah go?"

Ch 15:

_I should just copy in the whole of this chapter since it's filled with so many good moments._

"Chloe kissed a boy!" Lois says in the teasing tone of middle school kids. Chloe looks annoyed, but Lois just grins, while Lana looks interested and surprised.

"You didn't say anything." Chloe gives her friend a tight lipped smile, but doesn't offer any more information. Lana looks amused and turns to Lois who always seemed so abrupt and aggressive to Lana. "Who kissed Chloe?"

"Oliver."

Lana blinks in surprise. "Oliver Queen?" Her smile grows. "I bet you two look-"

Lois cuts her off, completing her sentence, "Completely adorable together. It's sickening, but true. And they're both so good looking that you can almost deal with the sugary sweet way they're always smiling at each other and staring into each other's eyes like they're posing for the cover of a trashy romance novel."

CO-CO-CO

"You like him," Lana says softly, compassion thick in her voice.

"People have got to stop saying that," Chloe groans.

CO-CO-CO

"We said we would talk…" he begins, looking at her with his dark eyes. She wishes she could read his expression better, but in the darkened room she can barely make out the shape of his eyes and mouth. "…about the kiss."

"Yeah, don't worry," she forces herself to speak easily, keeping her inner turmoil hidden. "It didn't mean anything. Heightened emotions and all that." She offers him an easy out.

"Right," Oliver nods, disappointed in her denial. "Except…" Oliver struggles for words, then decides that he's better with action. He cups her face with his hand, his fingers stroke her cheek gently, but hold her firmly in place as he lowers his lips to hers.

The kiss is soft, his lips rubbing over hers, and he feels a rush of emotion as she responds to him. Oliver forces himself to keep the kiss light, little nibbles and tugs instead of possession and passion.

When Oliver eventually pulls back he smiles at her bemused expression. "Right, well…good talk."

CO-CO-CO

_The whole exchange that ended with this line:_

She walks towards the elevator, and Oliver follows her, standing so she can't close the grate. "How long are you going to keep avoiding me? Walking away from me whenever I try to talk to you?" Oliver asks in frustration.

"Was that what we were doing? Talking? 'Cause it felt like you were just trying to fluster me. You don't want me Oliver, you just want the amusement of a workplace flirtation, or you can't stand that one woman is impervious to the Queen charm. Either way, that's not talking, it's posturing. And I don't have time for that or you."

CO-CO-CO

"You want to keep secrets from me, and I'm pissed. So for now, consider me firmly on Team Ollie. Team Chloe sucks."

…

"That's just low, Lois. Trying to make me feel bad."

Lois grins and walks out Chloe's door, turning over her shoulder to shout, "Team Ollie."

CO-CO-CO

"Oliver, are you looking down my shirt?" She sounds like she's torn between being annoyed and amused. Since they'd been in something of a prolonged fight, he took her tone as a positive sign.

"Yeah, actually, I am."

"You need help," she says while laughing.

"You can help me, you could take it off and make it easier for me," his tone is boyish, teasing, but his eyes burn into her.

…

"Just so we're both clear, Chloe. I'm not giving up. I want you, and I'll be here when you're ready to hear that."

Ch 16:

Chloe slumps down at her desk in the Daily Planet, causing Lois to look up at her. "Something wrong cuz? Maybe something big and tall and blonde?" Lois smirks, her face taking on the faraway look of reflection. "Something very handsome, somewhat handsy from what I've seen lately. Persistent. Abs of steel. Great smile, expressive eyes, nice dresser…"

Ch 18:

He (Victor) smiles and gives her a slightly awkward one armed hug. "And just so you know… If you do decide to take a chance on Oliver, if he ever hurts you, we'll pound him into the ground." A small bark of laughter escapes Chloe. "AC gets to go first, then me, then Bart. We drew straws."

CO-CO-CO

Lois looks simultaneously annoyed and resigned. "No biggie. Officer Hot-Pants and I broke up."

…

The brunette cousin rolls her eyes. "Like it was a big deal, I mean it's not like I meant to do it. So I can be a bit forgetful. People don't break up over little things like that."

"What'd you do?" Chloe's tone is no nonsense.

Lois pouts a little before responding, her usually loud voice a mumbled mess. "I-left-him-handcuffed-naked-to-my-bed."

…

Chloe looks like she is trying to contain her mirth. "I assume there was a good reason that you…" pitches her voice low, "left an officer of the law handcuffed to your bed."

CO-CO-CO

He kisses her, not wanting to keep talking about this subject since it made him want to kiss her and yell at her at the same time. "You're not the girl in high school who went to prom alone because every guy you knew was either blind, stupid or intimidated by you. And I'm not one of those guys who only sees the Lana Langs of the world."

CO-CO-CO

"It's fine Chloe."

"It's not fine, how is this fine?" she waves a hand at herself indicating her anxious state and appearance: eyes wide, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly with her breaths.

"That's 'cause you're panicking. You're in the panicking stage. You want to run, but that is the antithesis of what you need to do."

"Spell antithesis," Chloe says snarkily.

"Fuck you. Do you want my advice or do you want to sharpen your tongue on me?"

"I have to choose?" Lois gives her a dirty look and Chloe relents. "The panicking stage? There's a stage dedicated to panic? Why can't I be at the Disney stage or the everyone-gets-a-pony stage? And why am I panicking? I was fine four days ago. What changed in four days?"

Lois tries to not look amused, attempting for wise. "Yep, you're at the edge of the cliff. You want to jump, you _need_ to jump, but your fear, your survival instinct is making you freak out."

"Why do I want to jump off the cliff? I don't get off on adrenalin like some people," Chloe protests.

"It's an metaphor."

"Spell-"

If you ask me to spell or define metaphor I'll feed you the dictionary to shut you up," Lois threatens.

"Fine, but it's really an analogy, not a metaphor."

"Way to focus on the important part Chlo. And if you think you can sell me on you not being an adrenalin junkie, you've got a whole lot of crazy in there with the panic. If you didn't like the thrill as much as the rest of us you'd pick safe stories and always take backup. Is that what you do? I do _not_ think so!" Lois shakes her head like Chloe is an amusing child who is confused over the facts of life. "Now, don't distract me. You're on the edge of the cliff. And there's panic. Wide swaths of huge, scary, overwhelming panic."

"Yeah, got that Lo, if you have a point, get to it." Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Pushy. Fine, you're…"

"On the cliff, got it. By the way we're in one of the flattest states in the country, so where is this cliff?"

Lois ignores her. "And you're panicking. But once you take the next step you'll….float."

"You're losing your own analogy, aren't you?" Chloe says with a mocking smile.

"I am not. I was trying to think of the right word. You're scared now because of the unknown,"

Chloe grumbles, "That or the whole going splat when I hit the bottom thing."

"You think you still have a chance to step back and be safe, but you're just fooling yourself. There is no going back, you need to jump, and once you do you'll see that you're fine and the peace will set in."

"I have to jump? Why can't I step back? I'm on a cliff not a pedestal. And who jumps off a cliff without a parachute or a bungee cord at least?"

Lois cuts her with a firm glare. "If you step back the cliff will crumble beneath your feet. That or I'll push you off just to be done with this metaphor."

"Analogy."

"Whatever." Lois smiles in amused affection as her cousin struggles to make a decision. "And you're not going to go splat. Ollie is waiting there to catch you cuz, you just have to trust."

Ch 19:

"Seriously? That's your advice? Show him a bed, and like a perfectly Pavlovian trained dog, he'll jump in?"

"Pretty much, but if you want to make yourself super clear, get naked. Works every time," Lois says smugly, her smile full of secrets. "Chloe, just enjoy it. He's courting you." Chloe looks confused. "I think our parents' generation called it wooing," Lois teases.

"Ollie is wooing me?"

"Yep."

Ch 20:

_This whole scene:_

Oliver's hands tighten on her thighs, his long fingers pressed under the fabric of her khaki linen skirt, giving her a firm squeeze, his thumbs triggering tremors as they press into her inner thighs. He leans in closer to her, the leather rim of his hood brushing her cheek. "We're going to have a talk, Sidekick, real soon, about your inability to follow basic safety protocols."

Ch 22:

"And are you the same boy who fell in love all those years ago?" Chloe questions. "We've all changed Clark."

"But are we better?"

CO-CO-CO

"Cops are there when you need them. Doctors. Firemen. Friends are supposed to be there even when you don't need them. Friends _want_ to be there. We lost that a long time ago. You only come to me when you need something or I'm in danger, and I've stopped coming to you unless it is life or death or Kryptonian."

Ch 24:

"They're not tights," he states in a serious tone as he glares down at her.

His seriousness only increases her mirth. "Are you sure? Are you an authority on tights? Would you be more comfortable if I called them leggings?" She squeals again as he attacks her side once more with deft fingers.

Ch 26:

"So you want me to go to Florida. Because AC needs help, and Victor can't go because he'd _rust_. Really? That's what you're trying to sell me?" Chloe demands.

…

Oliver pulls her into a kiss and Hal rolls his eyes. "Jesus, if you two start going at it again you'll have to call another of your super friends Ollie. I have seen and heard enough of you two going at it like rabbits today."

Chloe breaks the kiss, blushing deeply as she buries her face in Oliver's chest, laughing despite her embarrassment. Oliver glares at Hal, but Chloe recovers easily, staying close to Oliver but turning her head to look at Hal. "Why, are you jealous?"

"Hell yes," Hal agrees easily and laughs, smiling deeply at his friend and the woman Oliver loved. "And I will be calling ahead of any future visits from now on."

CO-CO-CO

She crosses her arms over her chest defensively, trying to keep a hold of herself. "You are such a jackass."

"A jackass who loves you," he agrees while pressing his point.

Ch 27:

"…I'm talking about my dry spell in regards to Chloe's sexual monsoon."

CO-CO-CO

"Yes Clark, I think you're secretly a serial killer. You got me," Chloe says blandly.

"I'd become a killer if I had to work with Lois Lane day in and day out," Dinah offers, causing everyone to laugh. There was still no love lost between the two women.

Ch 32:

"OK, what is that?" Lois asks.

Chloe shrugs. "You dated Oliver. You should know." Lois looks blanks. "It's been like this since Oliver and I… came out." Lois laughs. "It's like I have 'Approved by Oliver Queen' stamped on my body. Suddenly everyone needs to take a second look to see what he sees. I guess. Who knows."

Lois grins. "Is that like a tramp stamp?"

"Ha, ha," Chloe deadpans, causing Lois to laugh.

"No, I see it now, clearly it's in your cleavage," Lois continues to tease and pulls Chloe's shirt away from her chest to peer down it.


	35. Chapter 34

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Hiding out at Watchtower, the team pieces together what they know about the monster. Chloe figures out it's Davis, Clark wants to save him, Lois finds out about Bruce and Dinah, and the team (minus Clark) implement their plan to take down Davis once and for all. Davis is buried at the Geothermal plant site, Chloe and Oliver seem happy, even if they are homeless, Clark and Oliver disagree again, Clark breaks up with Lana and Tess is getting ready to take her revenge._

**Chapter 34**

CO-CO-CO

Tess oversees the removal of rock and gravel to within 10 feet of Davis Bloome's location, buried in Oliver's geothermal plant site. Seeing on the ground penetrating X-ray that he was moving freely now that her crew had removed more tons of materials from above him, she climbs into her vehicle and departs.

Several hours later Doomsday, breaks through the surface with a roar. The massive monster quickly transforms into a man, and Davis falls weekly to his knees. After he gathers himself he looks around, glad to see that he is alone. He doesn't pay any special attention to a cargo van parked behind a nearby construction fence. Walking slowly towards a duffle bag lying on the ground nearby, Davis is surprised to find a change of clothes including shoes – all in his size. Looking around in suspicion, he dresses quickly and departs the scene. Finding that he is several miles outside the city, he slumps in weariness, but walks towards the entrance of the construction site, determined to make it back to Metropolis.

CO-CO-CO

At the Clock Tower Chloe is flirting with Oliver trying to distract him from forcing her to do yoga with him. The sun has barely risen and Chloe looks both sleepy and in dire need of caffeine. "Ollie, I could think of several more enjoyable ways of getting your blood pumping."

"If you want to keep the muscle you've gained you need to keep up your exercise routine," he grins down at her and tries to position her in the Ustrasana pose. In her kneeling position, Chloe grunts as she arches her back and tries to put her palms flat on the ground behind her. Oliver slides his hands over her shoulders, left mostly bare by her sports bra, his fingers resting on the upper swell of her breasts as he helps her bend by applying gentle pressure.

He leans down to kiss her cleavage and her eyes pop open in a glare. "Is this some kind of fetish? You like to see me sweating, contorted into weird ways that could all be sex positions?"

He grins. "It's the camel pose. I didn't make it up."

"Right, but you are enjoying it. And since when does a camel look like this?" She breaks the pose, falling to her hands and knees, breathing deeply now that she wasn't stretched awkwardly backwards.

Oliver's grin grows. "This position works for me too."

She looks both annoyed and intrigued, and stands up, rolling her back once more. "Really, how about we put you in a position of my choosing?

"I'm not letting you go back to bed."

She pouts at him then shrugs and steps forward, closing the gap between them. "There are many places we can do what I have in mind…" He rests his hands at her waist, rubbing his fingers over the softness of her skin.

"Nothing horizontal," he denies her attempts to move to any other soft surface in his loft.

"Kinky!" she teases as she slides her hands up his bare chest, admiring his muscled body once again. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulls him down for a kiss, then releases him and pulls her sports bra off, not wanting him to try to drag her back to practicing yoga.

He immediately cups her breasts in both his hands, lifting and kneading the pale globes, conceding that she'd won this round in one easy move. Oliver seals his mouth over hers, walking her backwards until she bumped into the wall. Her hands clutch at his biceps, then trace down his chest as he releases her to push down and off her yoga pants then his own.

His gaze locks on her tiny g-string panties before he glances up at her face. "Hardly recommended undergarments for exercise."

"No, but highly recommended and appreciated by my boyfriend who bought them for me – and no other styles I might add."

Oliver looks contrite, not having considered that Chloe might need non-sexy underwear too after her dresser had been smashed and ended up in the street after Davis's rampage through her small apartment. "Sorry."

She cups her hand around his jaw. "I'm teasing." Oliver had taken pleasure in replacing her lost items with sexy panties and bras, and Chloe enjoyed showing him each of his purchases. "If I can run in heels, I can do yoga in skimpy panties, Oliver. Honestly."

She ends the discussion on the topic by pushing her chest against his, her breasts flattening against his hardness, and Oliver takes the hint. He pushes the tiny scrap of lace down until it falls to her feet, then grips her hips and lifts her off the ground easily. Chloe wraps her legs around his waist as he blazes a trail of kisses from her neck down to her chest, taking time to suckle each pebbled nipple.

Chloe grinds her hips against him, secure in his arms, as he extends their foreplay. She slides her fingers into his spiky blond hair, holding him tight to her breast as he laps his tongue over her sensitive nipple. "Now… this…" she pauses to try to gather enough breath to continue, "is a morning exercise I can…" He nips at her soft skin with his teeth before soothing the slight sting with a soft kiss, then moves to her other breast. "I could… really… come to enjoy."

Oliver grins at her, rising his head up and stealing a kiss from her plump lips. "Me too." He tilts her hips and slides inside her warm sheath, pressing her against the wall tightly. He thrusts into her several times before sliding his hands up her sides, detouring to squeeze her breasts then lifting her arms above her head and pressing them against the wall. He easily circles her wrists with one of his hands to keep them there, never stopping his thrusts. Dropping his other hand to her hip, he hitches her leg higher, allowing him to slip farther into her.

Chloe moans at the sensation, arching her back and trying to meet his thrusts, but she can barely move in her position, and when Ollie lifts her leg even higher, her knee nearly touching her side, she can only beg him for more. Oliver changes the angle of his entry into her willing body, and Chloe cries out in pleasure. "This pose… seems more to your liking," he comments, trying to keep his own breathing under regulation as he feels his orgasm fast approaching.

"Yes," she cries loudly.

Oliver looks at her body, her eyes closed in ecstasy, her full breasts bouncing rapidly in time to his cadence, then lower to where they were joined. Feeing his arousal coil tighter, he releases her hands and is happy when she keeps her arms raised over her head even as he slips his fingers between their sweaty bodies and finds her clit, circling it with his fingers until she cries out as she falls over the edge. Oliver grunts as her inner muscles pulsate around him, thrusting several more times before he comes in her heated depths.

He presses his upper body against her, keeping her upright against the wall as his body cools. She circles his neck with her arms and rests her head on his shoulder. Once his heart rate has returned to normal, Oliver eases back from her, cupping her ass to keep her steady. He kisses her slowly then turns and pressing his own back to the wall, slides down to the floor, keeping them connected intimately.

"Sexus stantem verticali."

"What?"

"The name of that pose," he says with a straight face.

"You made that up."

He grins and Chloe pouts at him. "I suppose I'll have to accept liking yoga if that is what I can expect."

"Some poses are more difficult than others."

"Well, that, sir, was difficulty level 10."

Oliver smiles, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, which were straddling his lap. "But you're so small."

"I am a perfectly normal size," she says with perfect dignity, pushing away from him, causing her pelvis to shift against his.

Oliver's face tightens, as he feels her sheath squeeze around his shaft again. "Tiny," he teases, knowing she hated being called short, somehow equating it with weakness.

"The average American woman is five foot four inches," she lectures haughtily, "I'm 5'3" making me perfectly normal. You on the other hand are six inches taller than the average American male."

"Petite," he says with a grin. She frowns at him, pursing her lips. He kisses her slowly. "But not too petite. I'd say you're just about perfect. Perfect for me."

Her frown softens and she rests her hands on his shoulders. "On that point, we agree."

"I bet I could get you to agree to liking a few more poses," he says with an apparent change of topic.

"Oh?"

"Ientacuclum mensa sexus and imber sexus."

Chloe narrows her eyes at him, easily guessing what sexus meant in Latin. "I won't know until we try them out, will I?"

"I'm up for finishing out workout if you are?" he says with aplomb and she can feel that he is definitely on his way to being 'up' to the challenge.

He cups her breasts again, arching her body back to allow him to capture one dusky pink tip with his mouth. Chloe moans, and shifts her hips, breathing in deeply as she feels him stretching her inner muscles. "Are you sure you don't have any powers?" she teases. "Your stamina and recovery are… off the charts."

"Glad you approve."

"I guess the…" she struggles for breath as his fingers find her clit again. "Yoga can wait?"

"Actually this is remarkably similar to the Laghuvajrasana pose."

He grips her hips, pulling her higher, her back arched back far enough that her head was nearly touching the floor between his extended legs. "Another made up pose?"

"No, actually this one is real, the light thunderbolt pose."

"If you say so."

The sun has completely risen, the light shining into Oliver's loft through his many windows, and from the rooftop of the building across from his, the light glints off a pair of sunglasses. Davis growls and grits his teeth tightly together, trying to remain in control as Oliver Queen takes what should have rightfully belonged to Davis.

CO-CO-CO

Later, Chloe is lying in Oliver's bed, her laptop next to her as she stretches her legs, her muscles sore from their 'workout.'

Oliver enters the room with a cup of coffee for her and she accepts it with a smile, her appreciation for him growing as he offers her a massage. "I'm fine, but I'm not going to turn you down."

Oliver laughed as she flipped onto her stomach and he began to rub her tight hamstrings. At first she tries to sort through her many emails, but after a few minutes she gives up and lays her head on the mattress.

Even when Oliver was playful during sex, when laughter, smiles and teasing filled their bedroom as much as moans and demands, there was something intense about him. Chloe had never felt that kind of focused attention all on her before. His eyes were filled with it, intensity, emotion, unspoken demand. She loved it. And it terrified her.

Lex had that same intensity. She'd seen it in his eyes, knew that there was something within him something that she wasn't ready for, something she didn't want to see, something she wanted to remain ignorant of.

There was darkness in Oliver, but it wasn't the same as the darkness in Lex.

"I love you Ollie."

"I love you too."

"I always will," she promised softly.

"I'll hold you to that Sidekick." The warm resonance in his voice made her heart flutter, but it was happiness, not fear that caused the sensation.

CO-CO-CO

As night fell Davis left his sad, sparse little apartment, and climbed into his truck. Unknown to him Tess had placed a tracker on his vehicle and had her team of metahumans watching him constantly.

"He's on the move," Bette reported back to base even though Checkmate operatives were tracking him on radar even as she spoke.

"Stay with him."

Bette grimaced but did as told, nodding to the driver of the van she was in. "Sure. Follow the scariest thing I've ever seen. Why not?" she mutters to herself.

Two hours later, Bette and her partner on this mission, a teenage boy who could find anyone just by thinking about them, were bored out of their minds. "Is this guy going to do anything or just drive in circles?" the boy complained.

Bette shrugs. Davis had driven out of the city then turned around and come right back. He'd driven to the Clock Tower downtown, where Bette knew Chloe Sullivan was living. She wasn't supposed to know, but she did. Chloe had helped Bette and asked nothing in return, a rarity in Bette's life. When she'd heard her bosses at Checkmate say Chloe's name she'd gotten close enough to know that the monster they were tracking had some interest in Chloe.

Davis had circled the Clock Tower, then diverted to the docks, seemingly driving aimlessly, then circled back to the Clock Tower, and then to Suicide Slums, returning once again to the Tower that held the woman he loved.

"Next time he circles back to downtown, I'm going to need to stop and get some coffee, I'm falling asleep here," the boy continues his litany of complaints.

Bette frowns at him. He was new and didn't know the rules. You didn't get coffee. You didn't take a break, not unless you were told you could. Those were the rules. Bette didn't much like rules, but she'd found a kind of family inside Checkmate with her fellow freaks and wasn't ready to give it up yet.

Bette's eyes glow and she sends a little burst of energy at her companion. He jumps, his pulse racing, looking at her in fear. "What was that for?"

"You're awake now, aren't you?"

"Sheesh."

Davis drives back towards the Clock Tower once again and Bette tries to remember more about him. He had been the paramedic that Chloe flagged down to help Bette after the bus had exploded. Tess hadn't really thought that one through. Her blasts never hurt her, but the bus crashing into a building had. She'd been running from Tess Mercer then, now Bette worked for her. A shiver snaked down Bette's back as she recalled how Tess had spoken Chloe's name with such disgust and hatred. A bad feeling settles in Bette's gut.

CO-CO-CO

Just after midnight Davis finally stops his endless circling. The wave of relief Bette had felt when he pulled into an alley in Suicide Slums was quickly replaced with horror and a deep set fear as the man had transformed into a monster and then tore apart a blonde hooker and her pimp.

Bette's stomach rolls as the stench of vomit fills her nose. Her partner hadn't been able to keep it down as they'd watched a monster as big as an elephant rip apart the two suckers who'd been unfortunate enough to draw his gaze.

"He just killed two people, do you still want us to stand down?" she radios base again.

"Yes. Hold your position."

Bette's bad feeling only got worse.

CO-CO-CO

At Miller Field, Tess watches from a distance as Davis buries two bodies, or at least what was left of them. He returns to his truck and climbs in, wiping the blood from his palms onto his blood caked jeans.

As he sat and stared to the east as the sun was rising, he appeared to be in despair. Tess couldn't help but be disappointed. He could be the most powerful being on the planet, but he was controlled by his feelings. Feelings for a small blonde that had captivated Oliver as well. Weakness was not something Tess could tolerate. Not in herself and not in others. Granny had taught her that.

With no emotion, Tess hits send on her phone and Davis's truck explodes in a fireball of light and heat.

CO-CO-CO

In a shadowy room, a heart monitor beeps. The beeps are slow and steady. A body lies still in the bed, nearly entirely covered in gauze. The beeping speeds up and Davis jerks awake, his eyes opening. He turns his head slowly looking around, wondering where he is, then he sees a red headed woman sitting in the corner reading a book. She looks up from the leather bound book and meets his gaze unflinchingly.

"Were you expecting a chorus of angels?" she says with an edge of derision. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. I wanted to be here when you woke up. I apologize... for the state that you're in. I didn't expect you to end up like this. I wasn't trying to kill you. But... I needed to make an impression so you'd stop and listen to me.

Davis clears his throat painfully. "Why am I here? Who are you?"

"Shh. You're safe with me. Safer than out there. If the world knew you were a serial killer, you'd be running from torches for the rest of your life. You're lucky your little friend didn't write that story. As a matter of fact, I wonder why she didn't."

"You got the wrong idea about me, lady," Davis denies.

"It's not your fault that you were born with a killer instinct. I even admire your altruistic selection of victims. It's like keeping bats around to wipe out the parasites that prey on the city." Her voice drops seductively. "But it's not what you were meant to do. You have a mission, a purpose. You just need to let yourself go, accept your fate. I have."

"I can't control myself."

"I know. I know," she soothes. "But why torture yourself by trying? You're a killer, it's your nature, your purpose, your life. And what a life. You can't die. You're immortal. It's a gift. You should embrace it."

I tried to stop, I tried pills, drugs, even religion….

She laughs. "You're so powerful, but so pathetic. You tried to find absolution? I'm surprised you didn't try to off yourself… but even suicide wouldn't really work for a guy who can't die, would it?" She smiles. "Davis Bloom, you are a killer. You were sent here to kill Clark Kent. Or as your father called him, Kal-El."

"I am not who you think I am."

"No. You're not who you think you are." She moves to stand at the end of his bed, and Davis can feel himself healing as she speaks. "I came into possession of a journal of Lionel Luthor's. The journal talks about a boy who fell from the stars on the day of a meteor shower." She continues to explain how Lionel wanted to control the Traveler, even going so far as to take in the other little boy found in Miller's field the day of the meteor shower. But when the boy failed to perform to Lionel's expectations… well he kicked you to the curb, sent you off to the orphanage." Davis stares at her, vague memories returning to him.

"It was hardly Lionel's first time getting rid of an unwanted child. Or his last," she says bitterly. "What Lionol was too blind to see was that two boys came to earth that day. It's a story as old as time. Good and evil. You were sent here to kill Clark Kent. It's your destiny."

"You're crazy."

"Here," she sets the journal on his chest. "It tells a fascinating story. Keep it."

Tess leaves the room and Davis immediately stands up, tearing off his bandages and pulling on a set of clothes lying at the end of the bed. Moving towards the window he suddently falls to his knees, clutching his chest, his face contorted with pain.

Tess reenters the room. "Leaving so soon?"

"What are you doing to me?"

"Just proving another of my theories about you to be true."

Davis falls back onto the floor and the pain recedes.

"Am I a prisoner?"

"Of course not, you have important things to do, I just wanted to talk to you about one more little thing."

"What?"

"Chloe Sullivan."

CO-CO-CO

At Watchtower, Chloe is sitting on the couch pressed into Ollie's side. AC and Victor are seated across from them, all four watching Office Space on DVD. "I love this part," Vic cortles, and AC throws popcorn at him.

"Stop ruining it for me."

"How did I ruin it? I didn't say anything."

"But now I'm expecting it to be funny so it's not as funny."

"It's funny," Vic insists.

"No, it would have been funny, but you ruined it for me."

Victor throws a pillow at AC and AC picks it up to retaliate, when Bart appears in the room with his hand full of food boxes and bags.

"Did I miss the fax machine's death?"

AC turns on Bart and launches the pillow, but Bart zooms away the pillow sliding across the floor.

Chloe pauses the movie and stands up to fill a plate with pizza, rolled tacos, and a freshly fried doughnut. Oliver watches his team and the woman he loved, bicker playfully, with a smile on his face.

CO-CO-CO

Back at Tess's safe house with Davis, the two are facing off.

"I'd never hurt Chloe. She, she... she…"

"Kill her, get rid of your only weakness," Tess says commandingly.

"No."

"She'll never love you."

"She's mine. "

"She belongs to Oliver," Tess taunts, trying to make him lose control, trying to direct his anger at Chloe Sullivan.

"Stop saying that."

"She spreads her legs for him whenever he crooks his finger at her. " Davis's eyes glow red, and Tess wonders if she's pushed him too far, too fast.

"Shut up! "

"He's a good lover, I bet she comes every times he ruts in her. I bet she begs him for it."

"Don't talk about her like she's a whore. She's good, and pure, and …"

"His. She gives herself to him. Every night. She's probably with him right now."

"I told you to shut up!"

"You'll never have her. Why should he be able to have what you wanted? "

"I'll never hurt her. But I can eliminate him. "

Tess freezes. "You don't want to kill him, you want to kill her, and let him watch. Make him know how it feels to lose something."

"She's not a thing, and she doesn't belong to him. She was meant to be with me. Without him around she'll see that."

"No." Tess grabs his arm, but Davis is done listening to her vitriol. He wraps his hand around her neck and squeezes, lifting her off the ground. Her face turns red and she struggles against his punishing hold, using all her training, but his grip just tightens.

"Stay away from Chloe and stay away from me." He squeezes harder and her eyes bulge out of her head, just as the fight drains from her body he hurls her across the room, smashing through the window and falling from the second story window to the ground below.

CO-CO-CO

* * *

_Words 3891_

_Kinda a short chapter for me, but I have this done and it feels like a good segment. I just reread the whole story so I could have it fresh in my mind, and I have to say, I like it. I thought this would be a short story just about Chloe not getting married and realizing that she loved Oliver, then him realizing it, and now this is chapter 34. _

_Sorry for the long delay, I have almost every scene left in this story laid out, but I can't predict how many chapters are left (I seriously suck at estimating chapter counts). It's at least 5, which probably means 10._

_Please review, I'm going to try to write for two fandom's simultaneously, and I've never done that before. Reviews help keep me thinking about the story. But regardless, I will finish. I promise! I even have the bigger sections laid out for a few sequels. _


	36. Chapter 35

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Lana is back in town and reconnects with Clark who still has feelings for Lois. Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Hiding out at Watchtower, the team pieces together what they know about the monster. Chloe figures out it's Davis, Clark wants to save him, Lois finds out about Bruce and Dinah, and the team (minus Clark) implement their plan to take down Davis once and for all. With Tess's help, Davis digs his way out of his grave at the Geothermal plant site, Chloe and Oliver are happy, Clark is at odds with everyone but finally has ended his relationship with Lana. Tess plans to use Checkmate and Davis to get her revenge._

**Chapter 35**

Bette and her team limp back to the Castle, battered and bruised and down two teammates. The teens all look scared and defeated.

"What happened?" Amanda Waller barks at them.

"He was too strong for us. Which you knew," Bette says accusingly.

"That's no excuse for failure."

"Then how about you go out and give it a try?" Waller glares at the mouthy teenager. "That's what I thought."

"Keep it up Plastique, and you'll spend your time safe and sound in the prison block."

"Come on Bette," another girl on their team cajoles. "We need to see the doc."

Bette still looks angry, but allows herself be led away.

Waller stomps back to the command center where Tess is hovering over a few computer geeks, a full leg brace making her stand awkwardly. "What now Mercer?"

Tess remains silent, and Waller scowls. "Review the video from the attack on the hotel again. Find a weakness. We need to either capture and control this thing or kill it. Failure will not be tolerated."

Tess turns her head slowly, the movement obviously painful, her bloodshot eyes meet Waller's gaze. "He's obsessed with a girl. We get her, we control him," she rasps.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe and Lois leave work for a coffee break, both girls smiling and in high spirits.

"How are things with you and Clark?" Lois asks, unaware of why the two best friends were going through a rough patch, but acutely aware of it.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Chloe deflects, knowing that Clark had moved on from his breakup with Lana quickly, and was now dating Lois.

"We're fine, he's learned to take me to either nice restaurants or hole in the wall digs. No chain restaurants. He's a great kisser, but needed to be taught what to do with his hands. But once we got past that… Want more?"

Chloe looks disgusted but is smiling. "No."

"Then it's back to you, cuz."

"It's… getting better."

"He barely said boo to you this morning."

"But he looked at me," Chloe says in an upbeat tone.

Lois sighs. "You're really not going to tell me what happened?"

"Sorry, no."

"That is so frustrating," Lois complains. "Is it about Ollie?"

"No," Chloe says, but Lois stares at her hard.

"Liar."

"Let it go Lois, we'll work it out."

"Or you won't."

"Or we won't," Chloe says without much emotion. "Clark… maybe… maybe with the way things are now… it might be better if we didn't make up… right away."

"What? How much redacting are you doing in your head? What the hell happened that you're both being this mysterious!?"

"Clark has a hard time accepting when people make a choice other than what he would do… even more so when… people… ignore his opinion and do what they think is right."

"He's an ass."

Chloe laughs. "He's your boyfriend."

"So, I can be a bit of an ass too," Lois shrugs. "But, if he has a problem with Ollie getting rid of your crazy monster stalker, then he can jump off a cliff." Chloe makes a face to suggest that she shares Lois's opinion, but Lois continues. "And God! Does everyone know Ollie is… a green stick lover?"

Chloe laughs again. "Green sticks?"

Lois smiles back at her cousin, happy to see Chloe so happy and in love.

CO-CO-CO

At Checkmate, Waller briefs Bette's team with Tess standing off to the side. "If we can't bring this guy in, we'll make him come to us. He has a friend. Your objective will be to bring her in, without drawing attention. Her name is Chloe Sullivan. She's a reporter for the Daily Planet, so we need to do this right."

After the briefing, Bette sits in her small dorm like room, her back against the wall, brooding quietly. One of her teammates enters. "What do you think of this mission? Sounds pretty easy, right?"

"We can't do it."

"Why? They said she didn't have a power or anything… we grab her off the street, no biggie."

"I know her. She's a good person, a friend to freaks like us. She runs a center for meteor freaks, helps them. We can't do this."

The girl looks frightened. "We have to. You know how it works here."

"And I know when to say no."

Bette stands up and leaves abruptly, heading for the exit. But as soon as she pushes open the door to the underground garage, she feels the sting of a tranquilizer dart in her neck. She whips around, trying to fight back, but the sedative acts quickly and she falls to the ground unconscious.

Tess stares down at her expressionlessly, braced on two crutches, as the guards gather up Bette's limp body and drag her back inside.

CO-CO-CO

Glad to have her story done before 5pm, Chloe looks around the buzzing newsroom as she gathers her purse and jacket, wondering when things had changed. Then she smiles, realizing that things hadn't changed, she had. She no longer wanted to spend all her time at the DP, chasing the story, talking with other reporters, searching for her next lead. Now all she wanted was to finish her story and get home to Ollie. For as long as she could remember she'd wanted to be a reporter, convinced that it would make her happy. But somehow happiness had shown up in an unexpected form. She still wanted her career, but she wanted Oliver more. It was an odd realization, but not upsetting.

Chloe had never really believed that she would find a love like the kind in fairy tales. But somehow she had, it was a little messy, a lot complicated, and they were surrounded by events beyond most people's comprehension, but beyond her wildest expectations the object of her affection returned her feelings.

She waves at a few of the reporters she maintained a casual friendship with and then walked up the stairs quickly. On the street she took a deep breath letting her feeling of benign contentment fill her. Setting off at a brisk pace towards the Clock Tower she texts Oliver to say she was on her way home.

Oliver is waiting for her at the elevator when she arrives in the Clock Tower. She knew that living with him was only temporary, until her apartment could be repaired, but it felt like home. Oliver never made her feel like she was intruding in any way.

"Hey you."

He replies with a kiss sweeping her into his arms.

"Hmm… rough day at work?" she questions when he finally releases her.

He shrugs. "Lots of things that people absolutely need my attention on. Too many things. I hire the best people so I don't have to be involved in every decision."

"They respect you, Oliver, and they know you can move things forward," she soothes him, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "It's better than the alternative."

"On days like today, I wish I could revive my playboy dilettante reputation, so they'd stop wanting me to be involved."

She smiles up at him. "You could."

He shakes his head, pushing her jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "No, but if you were game, we could play hokey together one of these days."

"Oh?" she teases with an answering smile, unbuttoning his shirt with easy efficiency.

"A trip to Europe, or Brazil." He watches her face carefully, looking for a spark of interest. "Costa Rica? Hong Kong?" He unzips her dress, sliding it off her shoulders to join her jacket on the floor.

"I've never been anywhere, so…"

"So we'll go everywhere, but what's your first choice?" She seems to be actually considering his question and Oliver dips his head down to kiss her neck. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

It was not the first time he'd offered to take a vacation with her, but this time Chloe didn't say no. She arches into him, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. "Italy."

"Italy. Let me guess… the food," he chuckles

"And the cappuccino," she says with utter seriousness.

"Of course."

Oliver lifts her up so she's sitting on his desk, and Chloe spreads her legs so he can stand between them. He unsnaps her bra, running his fingers over the soft lace demi cups that raised her breasts temptingly, the freed the pale globes into his eager hands.

"God, Ollie."

"You're so beautiful." She shakes her head, but is smiling. "You are, and it's both amazing and annoying that you don't see it."

She moans as he latches his mouth to one nipple, her fingers sliding into his hair. "It's… a good thing… I don't…" she struggles for each word and Oliver finally releases her breast from his amorous mouth and grins down at her.

"Why's that?"

"Because you have enough ego for both of us, Mr. Vain."

His grin grows wider and she shakes her head at him.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver and Chloe finally make it back downstairs to have a late dinner just before 10pm. Chloe is dressed in a silky black negligee that does little to hide her assets. Assets that Oliver seems more focused on than food. She stands before the open refrigerator, peering at the contents skeptically. "We could make an omelet?"

Oliver finally looks away from her curves to inspect the meager offerings, and agrees with her assessment. "For the sake of food safety and our health, I'll make the omelets." She pouts up at him and Oliver grins down at her, quickly grabbing the items he needs and setting them on the counter next to the cooktop.

Once they eat their quick meal, Oliver turns back to Chloe and she laughs and shakes her head. "Is it ever enough for you?"

"With you? Never."

She turns to run away but doesn't get far as Oliver gets an arm around her quickly, his hand sliding up her silk covered stomach to cup one breast.

Oliver is leaning down to kiss her neck when a cool breeze fills the apartment. Oliver looks up to find Clark staring at Chloe with dumb shock on his face. When Clark's gaze falls to Chloe's chest, her peaked nipples clearly visible under the thin silk even to someone without z-ray vision, Oliver turns her in his arms and pulls her into his chest, hiding her breasts from Clark.

"Clark, did we have an appointment?" Oliver looks pointedly at where his watch would reside on his wrist if he was still wearing it. "For a late dinner or nightcap perhaps?"

"Oliver," Clark begins, clearly uncomfortable even without Oliver's hands being full of Chloe's breasts.

"I must have forgotten. We just ate, but I'm sure we can throw together something for you."

"No, I…"

"Cheese. Crackers. A cappuccino?"

"What do you want Clark?" Chloe asks with a dry look at Oliver and a vaguely annoyed one at Clark.

"I wanted… I thought we could talk."

Chloe frowns but doesn't say no immediately. Oliver's face tenses and he looks from Chloe to Clark. "I guess I can just have a nightcap on my own then. Or a cold shower."

Chloe makes her choice in a split second. "Make it a warm one Ollie, I don't like being cold," Chloe says firmly earning a smile from Oliver who hugs her to his side with one arm then kisses her temple firmly. Oliver goes to the coat closet and grabs out one of his sports jackets, setting it over her shoulders, before going upstairs.

Chloe looks at Clark expectantly.

"Lois…" he begins, but Chloe cuts him off.

"Is she hurt?"

"No."

"About to be hurt?"

"No."

"Then whatever you want to talk about can wait until tomorrow Clark." His face falls and Chloe feels bad even though Clark had been such an ass through the whole Davis/Doomsday debacle. "We'll talk tomorrow. Meet me for breakfast?"

Clark nods, but still looks like a kicked puppy. Chloe mashes her lips together. Clark was so trying sometimes. Most times lately. He only saw his own needs, only saw what effected him. He undoubtedly felt that what the team had done was a direct attack on him, but would deny that he had done anything to hurt the team. Clark cared about people, but with a few exceptions you would have to be in imminent danger for Clark to pay any attention to you.

Chloe wanted more than that from the people in her life, and she knew Clark was capable of giving it, he just didn't. Not to her anyway. And Chloe deserved better. She finally really believed that. And she had that. Friends that wanted her around even when things weren't urgent, wanted her for more than her skills as a hacker or investigator. Chloe knew Clark was hurt by the changes she'd made in her life that had affected him, but she didn't regret any of it. She was happy now. And if Clark was a real friend, he'd be happy for her.

CO-CO-CO

At a diner frequented by truckers, Chloe watches as Clark plows through his second plate of pancakes. Her one place setting includes only a cup of coffee, a few remaining bites of a bagel and a pile of tiny empty cream containers. "What's really going on Clark? Things with you a Lois seem fine, and you already knew I think you should tell her. You should have told her a long time ago."

"Ever since you moved in with Oliver, I never see you."

"I haven't moved in, I'm staying there. My place is a wreck. And you see me every day at work Clark."

"But that's work."

"And last night I was at my… temporary home, and Ollie's home. And you need to respect that." Clark had always just stopped by whenever he wanted and when Chloe's life had revolved around him, she had never complained. But, things had changed.

"Are you moving to Star City?" Clark asks abruptly.

Chloe pulls back, a V appearing between her eyebrows. "Why would you… Did Lois… I haven't… never mind," she sighs. "I'm thinking about it. It's a possibility. Does it matter? Star City is less than five minutes for you."

"You're really thinking about leaving?"

"I said I was thinking about it, but yes. If he asks. Oliver's staying here for now, so I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But his home is in Star City, he's made that clear."

"And yours is here."

"I like Star City, Clark. Would it really be so bad? California is the sunshine state," she says lightly. "A fresh start away from all the craziness that has been my life here might be nice. And I love Oliver. I want to be with him. I want him to be happy, I want us to be happy together."

"And what about your friends here? Your job? The foundation?"

"I don't have time to answer all your concerns. But don't you think I've considered all this? That I have one or three or seven contingency plans already in place?"

Clark smiles faintly. "I don't want you to go."

"That's sweet Clark. I love you, too. But my life is with Oliver. Where ever that takes me." Clark slumps and Chloe shakes her head. "I'm not going anywhere yet."

CO-CO-CO

That evening Oliver is in his office pouring over the profit and loss statement of a QI subsidiary that had been losing money for years. It was their last chance to increase productivity. They had to turn it around or sell off the assets. There were two proposals with very different approaches, but Oliver was unsure. One meant pumping capital into the failing company, but it would save the factory, and jobs. The other would recoup some losses for his shareholders, but merely shore up the company for another three to six months.

Clark is standing in front of his desk before the sound of the door opening even reaches Oliver's ears.

Oliver meet's Clark's eyes, his face a blank mask as he looks at the powerful alien who happened to be Chloe's oldest friend.

"Oliver, I checked the quarry where you said you buried Davis. He's not there anymore."

"Your vision must be getting blurry. I buried that body myself. I probably still have the dirt under my fingernails to prove it. But since you don't trust me you can ask Bruce."

"I saw the area where you buried him. He's not there anymore. It's empty."

Oliver stands up, alarm racing through him. "Why would someone move the body?" It was always a possibility that Lex had found the body.

"I don't think anyone moved him. It looks like something... clawed its way out."

Oliver feels his heart clench. "Then that thing's still alive." Oliver picks up his phone to call Chloe, but she doesn't pickup. He quickly punches in a 911 text message to her, then sends one to Bart telling him to get to Metropolis and find Chloe.

Oliver heads to the private staircase that will take him upstairs, needing to activate the team and get his costume on. Adrenalin fills his blood stream. If Davis was alive then he was going after Chloe.

"How did he come back? He was dead, we checked, we waited," he says ineffectually, unable to fully comprehend how they had failed.

"I x-rayed the site, the dagger you used to murder him was still there."

Oliver stares at Clark. "You mean the dagger I used to put down a rabid beast?"

Clark's face tightens, but he revisits taking the bait. "It must have come out when the fill shifted."

Oliver goes straight to his secret room, pulling up Victor on screen and stripping down.

"What are you doing?"

"Going out to find Chloe," Ollie says with barely contained anger, waiting for Chloe's GPS signal from her phone to show up on the map, but it doesn't.

"I'll find her and protect her. She's my best friend," Clark says dismissively.

"And she's mine too, and the woman I'm going to marry." Oliver spits, then manages to calm himself. Clark stares at Oliver wide eyed, not having thought that Oliver would ever commit to one woman. "Find her. Bring her back here then we can talk about what to do next."

Clark doesn't bother to respond, just disappears in a puff of air.

CO-CO-CO

Exhausted and still bruised and battered from her encounter with Davis, Tess heads home, but can't resist having her driver go past Davis's building, wondering if he'll see things her way once he has some time to consider.

Entering her house she peels off her scarf to reveal the extent of the bruising on her throat. Pouring herself a glass of wine she touches the darkly bruised skin gingerly and rubs her temples. She'd had a headache since he attacked her. Luckily she had landed in a freshly dug up flower bed, the soft earth cushioning her landing. Except for her broken leg.

Hobbling to the downstairs bedroom she was forced to use now, she slowly stripped off her clothes and stepped into a steaming hot shower, uncaring that the leg brace would get wet. She feels her exhaustion dragging her down, but forces herself to keep focused on the goal. Punish Oliver and destroy Lex. First she would take Chloe from Oliver then kill her, making Oliver suffer the loss of the woman he loved. At some point Tess would let him know that she had been the one to orchestrate Chloe's death, making Oliver that much more guilty.

Going after Lex would be a more drawn out process, there was no one close to him, but Tess knew things that would put the final nails in his coffin. Oliver and Bruce Wayne had done much to weaken LuthorCorp, but Tess would finish Lex off. As the final coup d'etat she would let Lionel know which child was the winner, the last one standing.

Tess steps out of the shower to find Davis waiting for her. She assesses her options carefully, but knows that if he wants her dead she's dead.

"Davis. Have you reconsidered my plan?" Tess asks, naked and dripping wet. "Are you ready to listen to me or would you rather the love of your pathetic life and her beaus kill you again. Maybe you like being buried."

"No, but I realized that you would keep going after Chloe."

"She's nothing to you, just a weight around your neck." His intense look never varies. "Fine, we can do it your way. You don't have to kill the girl, just take her. Oliver will go crazy trying to find her."

Davis advances on her, but Tess has nowhere to go. "You'll hurt her. I can't allow that."

CO-CO-CO

On Oliver's private plane, Victor works the data streaming through all Metropolis's police feeds, and the surrounding cities too. They still couldn't find Chloe or her phone. "A burned out vehicle was found just outside of Smallville. It has Davis's license plate."

"I'll tell Clark," Oliver says, typing the info into his phone and sending it to the stubborn alien.

Clark immediately runs to the scene. "Excuse me. Have the police been here yet?" he asks Mr. Miller, the clueless owner of the field that had been Clark's first contact with Earth.

"Ah, young Mr. Kent, your mother's doing a fine job. Just fine. The Sheriff's come and gone."

"Did they find a victim?"

"Nope. The truck was abandoned. No sign of a driver."

"Thank you."

Clark's phone rings and he hits talk."Clark. What's going on?" Oliver's worried voice sounds in his ear.

"It's weird that Davis would have stopped here."

Oliver looks at the location on satellite and shakes his head. "That place must hold a lot of memories for you, huh?" Clark doesn't answer, and Oliver continues. "It's where Davis went when we were following him. It's where we killed him."

Clark frowns catching an odd scent in the air. He narrows his eyes and scans the field using his z-ray vision. "Memories aren't the only thing buried in the field." Clark's x-ray vision reveals dozens of bodies buried in the ground. "We have to find Chloe now."

CO-CO-CO

At an old prohibition era pub that you had to walk down a steep narrow set of stairs to find, Chloe is out with friends from work celebrating a going away party for a reporter who got a job in another town. The lights are low, the walls brick and mortar, and unknown to Chloe, she neither receives cell signal nor does her phone transmit GPS from there.

Lois does a shot with the departing reporter then comes over to Chloe who was talking to some interns from Met U. Several yards away a table in the corner is buried under a pile of purses and jackets from the gathered reporters, including Chloe's.

CO-CO-CO

"Where could she be?" AC asks anxiously.

"I don't know, but Lois isn't answering either so they might be together on some story," Oliver says with little hope.

"We'll find her," Dinah reassures Oliver, her eyes never leaving the screen as she searches the city's street camera feeds for the familiar blonde.

CO-CO-CO

Sometime later, Chloe looks that the clock on the wall and realizes that she's stayed longer than she intended. Grabbing her purse, a chorus of complaints from her co-workers convinces her to stay for one more drink. She slips her phone out and points at the stairs, letting Lois know what she was doing. Lois mimes kissy faces and then vomiting back and Chloe laughs, teetering up the stairs on slightly unsteady legs.

CO-CO-CO

When Tess fails to answer her phone later that evening Waller sends an agent to check on Tess. He finds her naked and barely recognizable through the blood, broken bones and swelling. Pushing back his instinctive need to get far away, he crouches down to feel for a pulse and is shocked to find one.

CO-CO-CO

At Watchtower the team has mostly reassembled, minus Victor who was en route, Bruce who hadn't responded to Oliver's communications yet, and Chloe who was missing. And once again Clark was on the opposing side.

"You want me to kill him," Clark says with judgment heavy in his tone.

"No. I need you to kill him. Find him, get Chloe, then kill the beast."

"We all do," Dinah chimes in.

"You're the only one who can," Victor says reasonably.

"That doesn't make it right. I'd still be taking a life."

Oliver makes a valiant effort to remain calm. "You'd be saving thousands, Clark. The only way any of us are ever gonna be safe again is if this Doomsday creature is destroyed... for good."

"He's is my problem, and I will handle it. Just, please, find Chloe and keep her safe."

Oliver looks alarmed. "Clark…"

"I can help him," Clark says sadly disappearing again.

CO-CO-CO

On the street outside the bar, Chloe is shocked to see dozens of missed calls. She is just about to hit the button to call Oliver when her phone rings, her stomach already tied in knots in anticipation of what must be bad news. She is raising it to her ear when the phone is ripped out of her hand.

She spins to find Davis standing there. He crushes her phone in his hand and drops it to the ground. "Chloe," he says her name with heartfelt emotion.

Waves of heat and nausea roll through her, her vision going dark momentarily before she managed to push back the debilitating physical response to her shock. "Davis, how did you… what are you doing here?"

"I need you to come with me." He tries to grab her arm.

"No," she says, her voice shrill with fear, inching away from him.

"You have to trust me, you're in danger," Davis says passionately.

"From you?"

He looks shocked. "Of course not… wait… do you know?"

Chloe backs away from him slowly, trying to put space between them. "I…" She breaks off when he closes the space between them, her throat seizing up.

"You do. Then you must understand."

"Understand what?"

"I need you."

"Why?" she asks in a whisper.

"There is something about being around you that seems to calm the murderer inside. I need you to come with me."

"I can't…"

"I love you, there's something between us, it could be something good. I'll take care of you."

"No," she says shakily, her voice wavering.

"Why won't you even consider it?!" he rages, and she turns to run, but he easily catches her, pulling her off the street and into an alley.

"I need you with me. I love you!"

"No," Chloe denies, looking around wildly, and finding herself trapped with no way to go except past him or deeper into the dead end alley.

"You just need to give it time. Get to know me." He reaches for her but she flinches back from him. "You're scared of me? You don't have to be. I would never hurt you. I love you."

"You don't love me, you don't even really know me."

"We could go anywhere, live anywhere. Just you and me," he tries to change her mind.

"Davis… you killed people… so many people. You have to face the consequences of your actions."

"I couldn't help it, I tried, I tried so hard, but I can't control it. But with you I can. I need you. You understand that, right? I don't have to hurt anyone, not if you're with me."

"No, I don't understand, I don't understand how you're even here!"

I know I've killed people, hundreds of people. I tried to stop. I tried so hard. But nothing helps, nothing but you. You have to come with me."

"No," Chloe whimpers.

"Stop saying that!" he yells, his eyes turning red, and she struggles to keep her fear in check, trying to think rationally.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry all this happened to you, Davis." He looks hopeful, but she takes that from him with her next words. "But I can't… Please don't ask me to… I can't…"

"You can, you could if you tried."

"I'm sorry."

"You won't even try!"

"I…"

"Is it because of him? Because you're dazzled by him?"

Chloe's mouth falls open her heart skipping a beat as Oliver's beloved face flashes in her mind. "No." She doesn't want him to focus on Oliver. Not Oliver.

"I'll kill everyone you know, everyone you love. I won't be able to control it. I'll kill Clark, just like I'm supposed to, just like he wanted."

"Who wanted?" Chloe asks desperately.

"I'll kill Clark, then your cousin, then Oliver Queen."

"No," she cries, her heart breaking at the thought of it.

"You don't belong with him, you belong with me. Can't you feel the connection between us? It's real. Come with me and they'll be safe. You just have to stay with me."

Chloe begins to cry in earnest, sobbing and dropping to her knees, realizing that the moment she had feared has finally arrived. She had to make a choice, go with Davis or risk the lives of everyone she loved. Risk Oliver.

"I'll go with you."

He looks surprised.

"I'll go with you, just promise me," a sob interrupts her demand. "Promise me you won't hurt them, promise me!"

"As long as you're with me, I can control it." Chloe shakes as tears stream down her cheeks. Davis pulls her to her feet, then they are hurtling through the air, in flight. Chloe clutches his arms, but it is not fear of falling that is tearing her apart inside.

CO-CO-CO

"I thought I saw her phone come up on the grid, but then it was gone," Vic says, still on the plane.

"Where?" Oliver demands.

"I'm looking."

"Look harder, we're running out of time."

Oliver stares out the window, wanting to be out there looking for her, but knowing that Bart and Clark could cover territory a thousand times faster than he could.

"We have to find her."

Oliver stands still, lost in memories as he remembered meeting Chloe. She was so bright and beautiful. The first smile she gave him was burned into his memory. So many moments, so much time wasted when he'd been blind to his growing attraction, and she'd been too scared, too insecure to tell him that she had feelings for him. They'd wasted so much time, but he'd been trying to make up for it ever since. Chloe was an integral part of his life now, if he lost her, he had nothing. He couldn't lose her.

Bruce walks in and assesses the scene. "Oliver, what do you need me to do?"

Oliver turns and Bart is suddenly in the room as well. "Any news?"

"We have to assume he has her. Bart, keep looking. Bruce, we need to find a way to kill him. Once we find them we need to end this once and for all," Oliver says gravely.

"And Clark?" Dinah asks.

"We can't depend on Clark."

CO-CO-CO

* * *

Another short chapter, but it packs a punch.

Words 5214


	37. Chapter 36

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Hiding out at Watchtower, the team pieces together what they know about the monster. Chloe figures out it's Davis, Clark wants to save him, Lois finds out about Bruce and Dinah, and the team (minus Clark) implement their plan to take down Davis once and for all. Clark is at odds with everyone but finally has ended his relationship with Lana. With Tess's help, Davis digs his way out of his grave at the Geothermal plant site. Tess's plan to manipulate Davis to get her revenge on Oliver goes south. Davis finds Chloe just as the team discover that Davis is still alive and she agrees to go with him to save the people she loves._

**Chapter 36**

CO-CO-CO

Three days later…

Chloe stands on the front porch of a white washed house. Green fields drop down to the ocean in a soft slope. The blue grey water laps and the stretch of sandy beach. The sun is shining, the view beautiful, but Chloe looks anything but happy. She wraps her hands around a steaming mug of coffee, taking another slow sip. She tries to quiet her mind, needing to find some sense of peace before she lost her mind.

Davis was with her, just inside, watching her every move. Every minute of the day. The only privacy she was allowed was to use the bathroom. She could feel his eyes on her. A chill goes down her back, goose bumps raising on her arms, but it's not from the cool ocean breeze. Davis hadn't hurt her, hadn't even insisted she sleep in the same bed with him. But he was always there, always watching. Which was both good and bad. If he was with her she couldn't escape, but his presence with Chloe meant that he wasn't in Metropolis killing Oliver.

Chloe shakes her head trying not to think about Oliver. She had been trying to resolve herself to the fact that she may never see him again. Oliver. Lois. Her father. Clark. Mrs. Kent. The team. Her life. She'd given them up, walked away. And as sad as she was, as heartbroken, she didn't regret or second guess her decision. She'd done it to save them. Her mouth trembles, but she tightens her lips, mashing them together to stop the telltale wobble. She'd done the right thing. The only thing. She knew that. She just hoped that it was enough to keep them all safe.

She knew Oliver and Lois would be frantic to find her. They'd figure it out eventually if they hadn't already. They'd know Davis was back. Twin opposing urges raced through Chloe- the hope that they'd find her, and the fear of what would happen if and when they did.

Davis hadn't taken her that far away. As near as Chloe could figure they were on a barrier island off the eastern sea board. Chloe's mind fills with thoughts of Oliver again, wishing that she hadn't wasted so much time with her doubts instead of embracing him, but she couldn't change the past and they wouldn't have a future. She had to accept it or go mad.

Chloe steps off the porch walking towards the water, needing the physical activity to try to curb her mind's endless loop of regret and longing.

Davis follows along behind her, never letting her more than 10 feet from him.

CO-CO-CO

At Watchtower, the team is in full gear. Oliver is on the phone, reaching out to every hero, every contact he had to enlist their eyes and ears. Lois was working her contacts from the Daily Planet offices, while covering for Chloe there. Vic, Dinah and John Jones were both focused on the computers, trying to find any trace of Davis. Any trace of Chloe.

Bart zips through, looking at Oliver hopefully, but seeing no change to the boss's morose expression he races back out again, running a search grid across the country. AC was doing a similar thing in the water.

Oliver ends his call and realizes that he has no one left to contact. No other resources to offer. Davis had taken Chloe and disappeared. He walks over to a window and looks down on the city. Chloe was out there somewhere. She was alive, he could feel it, he just had to find her.

Oliver knows the team is there for him, but he really wished Hal was there too. When they found Chloe, and Oliver refused to allow that statement to begin with 'if,' they'd need all the help they could get.

CO-CO-CO

In the hospital, Emil checks on his patient, Tess Mercer. Oliver had asked him to take the case, but Emil wouldn't be able to save the woman. Her injuries were extensive, and she had only regained consciousness a few times, and even then been barely coherent, though whether that was from her injuries or the amount of pain medication they were pumping into her, he didn't know.

"Tell Oliver… tell Oliver, I …" she had murmured, then fallen back to unconsciousness.

CO-CO-CO

In North Carolina, Davis prepares a dinner of frozen pasta and packaged salad for Chloe. She sits down to eat, maintaining her silence. Davis watches her looking for any sign of her softening towards him.

"The weather was nice today," he tries to start a conversation.

"Yeah."

Chloe lapses back into silence.

CO-CO-CO

At the Clock Tower, Oliver finishes writing a letter to include with his newly updated will. He had made contingencies for everything. If he died, Chloe would be his primary beneficiary, with some allocations to the team members and charity. He'd forced himself to include other contingencies, that in the case of his death and Chloe's Hal inherited it all, and in the case that Hal was dead as well, Victor would be named executor, with instructions on what to do, including maintaining the team.

Oliver handed the letter to his lawyer, who had flown in from Star City with Dennis.

"Oliver, what's happening, where's Chloe?" Dennis questions with worry.

Oliver ignores him, signing his name on the last page. "Is that it?"

The lawyer flips through the pages quickly, seeing that each page was initialed and final. "Yes."

"The letter is for Chloe," he clarifies unnecessarily since her name was on the envelope. "Thanks for coming," he dismisses them. Dennis looks at Oliver seeing no spark of life, only steely determination. Oliver turns away, walking to the windows, looking out over the cityscape, wondering where Chloe was, and hoping that she was safe, wherever she was.

Alone, Oliver maintains his vigil.

_I'm sorry. Sorrier that you can know. I always intended to be with you forever. But intentions are just that. We're both realists. If you're reading this it means that I am no longer with you. I wanted to marry you, start a family with you, live every day of my life with you. I hope by the time you receive this letter that all those things have come true. _

_You gave me so much more than I could ever imagine. I'd been alone for nearly 20 years, but you gave me a family. You are my family. I may have put the team together, but you made us a family. You will never know who much that meant to me. _

_You once said to me that you would never love anyone like you loved me again. I am selfish enough to say that I appreciated the sentiment. But loving you isn't a selfish act. I want you to live your life Chloe. Live and be happy. _

_Remember me, but don't let your memories stop you from moving forward. Love again. Find someone who loves you like I loved you. Don't spend the rest of your life alone. I will always be with you, and I will always want the best for you. After an appropriate morning period, and of course the acknowledgement that the best sex you'll ever have was with me. _

_Know that I love you, and I will fight for you, fight to bring you back and fight to make sure we have the future I've dreamed about with you. But if I fail, I'm leaving you everything. I know you will use it wisely. Live your life, you have so much to offer the world. _

_I love you Chloe. _

Zatanna enters the Clock Tower and finds Oliver alone there, standing silently at his computer, waiting for his satellites, team, friends, and all his not inconsiderable resources to find a trace of Chloe. She clears the dining room table before unrolling a world map. Setting a candle on each side, north, south, east and west, she removes a crystal necklace from around her neck and holds it over the map as she begins to chant. Oliver turns his head to watch her actions, the words not making sense to him, but his gaze narrows, walking over to watch Zatanna work.

Science, resources and technology were not helping, but maybe reaching into an entirely different tool box would do the trick.

CO-CO-CO

As Davis watches Chloe sleep that night, restless in her bed as she was every night, Davis comes to the realization that Chloe will never love him. She would stay with him, but she would never be happy. The spark he loved in her, her essence had been extinguished. He'd taken her, trying to quell the monster's blood lust, and it had worked, but Chloe was damaged. Broken. He had broken her with his demands and threats.

Davis had thought her infatuation with Oliver Queen would fade once she got her away from the popular billionaire, but Davis could see now what he had refused to allow himself to see before. Chloe loved the man. And based on how Oliver had tried to protect her during the Daily Planet Gala, Davis knew that the man loved her back.

Chloe whimpers in her sleep, tossing and turning, her face revealing the dark nature of her dreams.

CO-CO-CO

At the Clock Tower, Oliver had grown frustrated with Zatanna's efforts. She'd been at it for hours already. "It's not working."

"It is, I can feel it, but I have to move the crystal over the exact spot she's at, it won't just whip over there like some cheesy TV movie," she snaps back. "The crystal will confirm her location, but not find her. I'm not my father. My gifts are more limited."

"I'm sorry," Oliver apologizes, seeing that she was exhausted after hours of standing over the map. "Take a break. God knows I need one too."

Zatanna nods, her expression serious. "We'll find her Oliver."

Oliver nods and walks over to the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table, and letting his head fall back. He would find Chloe, but he still didn't have a plan to kill the beast. Not without Hal.

CO-CO-CO

The next morning, Chloe wakes up to find Davis looking down at her. She sits up abruptly, and when his eyes fall to her chest, she quickly pulls the blankets up to cover herself. Her pajamas were modest, but she wasn't wearing a bra and knew her nipples would be visible.

He stares at her and Chloe resists the urge to fidget uncomfortably. "Why won't you try?"

"Try what?" she asks with deliberate obtuseness.

"Try to be my friend." He sits, facing her on the bed and Chloe pushes down the instinct to move away from him. "Try to see if there can be an us." He leans in to kiss her but Chloe flinches. He pulls back.

She holds very still, expecting to see anger on his face, but instead only sees sadness. He leans forward again and this time Chloe manages to contain her emotions but she doesn't respond at all as he presses his lips against hers softly.

Withdrawing he looks into her eyes and seems to find an answer there. "I need you to do something for me," he says softly.

Chloe's heart skips a beat but she looks at him with a stubborn expression that doesn't quite hide her fear. "I won't do anything for you."

His eyebrows draw together at her hostility, then he realizes what she must assume he wants due to his uninvited presence in her bedroom and obvious attraction to her. "I would never hurt you Chloe. Never." Chloe relaxes minutely. He pauses and raises one hand to stroke her cheek, seeing her instinctive rejection of his touch. "We were friends. We could have been more, we still can be, but not with Oliver queen or Clark Kent standing between us."

"No. I'm sorry Davis. We could have been friends, but nothing more."

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to kill anyone, but I can't help myself. Without you around I can't control the beast. I need you. I need to be near you. " What should have been a lover's lament, is instead a chilling threat.

"Why? What do I have to do with any of this?" Chloe asks hoarsely.

"There is something about being around you that seems to calm the murderer inside me. But you know that the killer…it's my true nature. But with you, I'm stronger than my need to kill." Tears well in her eyes. "I want you stay with me. I need you to stay with me." Davis stares at her passionately, but Chloe continues to cry and shake her head, denying him even as she cries too hard to get any words out. "I love you and I need to know if you think you can care about me."

She knows she's waving red in front of a bull, but still finds herself whispering the truth. A truth he doesn't want to hear. "I don't. I can't. Not the way you want me to."

Chloe waits, certain that he'll transform, that the last thing she'll see is his black skin and glowing red eyes. "That's what I thought. There's only one solution. I need you to help me die."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver jerks awake, the early morning sun filling the loft with light. "I know how to find her."

Zatanna opens her eyes at the sound of his voice, looking at him blearily, then her gaze focuses on him.

"You offered me a wish. I'm cashing in."

Her expression falls. "It won't work Oliver."

"Of course it will, I've see your magic. I wish to know where Chloe is."

She shakes her head. "It has to be your deepest desire, not just… I'm sorry."

Oliver stands up and glares down at her. "It's my wish."

"If that was your deepest desire it would have worked already," she says regretfully standing up so he wasn't towering over her.

"What could I want more than to find her?!" he yells.

"To have her be safe, to live your life with her. To have forever."

"Then give it to me," he demands, grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"I can't. The wish can't effect someone else's free will. Chloe made a choice."

"What?" he spits.

"She chose to go with him, to save you, to save all of us." Oliver's face hardens. "Love is a powerful magic in itself Oliver. She loved you enough to protect you. You love her enough to risk death to find her."

Oliver slumps back down to the couch. "Even if we find her…" he shakes his head. He'd be risking everyone's lives to go after Chloe. Davis was immortal, no matter what they did to him he would come back. Oliver was willing to risk his life to get Chloe back, but he had no right to ask his team to sacrifice their lives. "Can you hide her?" he asks as an idea strikes him.

"Hide her?"

"Make it so he can't see her, sense her, smell her. Make it so he can't find her."

Zatanna considers it. "Won't that make him… it angry?" Oliver doesn't reply, and Zatanna nods slowly. "I think I could. It would be a protection spell. This thing is outside of nature, so nature should be willing to help. But I can do one better." Oliver looks at her hopefully. "I can make the whole team invisible."

Hope begins to light Oliver's eyes for the first time since Chloe had been taken. "That might give us enough of an advantage to actually have a chance."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe stares at Davis hesitantly. He'd just explained his idea. A way out for both of them. He thought he knew how to kill himself. But he needed Chloe's help.

Chloe is frightened, nothing had worked to kill Davis thus far. Trying a large dose of Kryptonite was not a bad plan, but if it failed he'd have no weaknesses left.

"OK," she agrees and one side of his mouth curls up in a sort of a smile.

CO-CO-CO

At a LuthorCorp facility, Chloe stares at the large glass cube and the lead tanks of liquefied meteor rock, wondering how Davis knew that it was even here. Davis walks around the box slowly, and Chloe looks at the control panel, trying to decipher how it worked.

"I was there, you know, your wedding, your friend's farm. Clark's home," he says almost absently.

Chloe looks worried that Davis would back out, but tries to hide it, keeping her voice level. "Why? Why were you…"

"I couldn't let you marry him. Jimmy Olsen. I hoped you'd stop it. Come to me. But I guess I only got half of that. You left him, but you wanted nothing to do with me." Chloe shakes her head, remembering that dark day, the relief she'd felt once she made the decision not to marry Jimmy. She also remembered Davis's calls.

"I was prepared to do whatever it took to make you mine. Even then, before I knew that only you can keep the beast inside of me tamed. If I felt that way about you then, can you imagine, do you know how much stronger I feel now? I would do anything. Anything."

A chill goes down her spine.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver and Zatanna move their vigil to Watchtower, to be with the rest of the team. Oliver pours himself a cup of coffee, and the taste brings up a hundred memories of Chloe drinking the caffeinated substance that she loved so much. Chloe smiling at him over a mug of coffee in her favorite café. Tasting the slightly bitter taste of it on her lips as he kissed her in Watchtower before he'd finally declared his love for her. Watching her savor her first cup of the day, naked in his bed, flushed from his kiss.

The power of his memories, his longing, reach Zatanna and she looks over at him, appearing to be in a trance. She feels the power of his connection to Chloe and walks over to Oliver at the window, grapping his hand tightly. "What is it?" he questions.

Tapping into the couple's emotional connection, Zatanna can feel Chloe, and knows she is near. "How do I get outside?"

Oliver looks at her sharply, but leads her to the stairs that assess the small gangplank that circles the top of the domed building. She walks around until she is facing east, Oliver hot on her heels. "Do you have something of hers?" Oliver looks blank. "A picture, a lock of hair, anything."

Oliver shakes his head then looks at the mug in his hands. It was hers, one he'd bought for her from a local potter at the downtown farmers market one Sunday. She used it every time she had coffee at Watchtower. He hands the mug to the dark haired beauty, hoping that her magic would be enough to find Chloe.

Zatanna smiles, then smashes the mug on the metal gangplank. Picking up several shards and some porcelain dust she raises her hand to the wind and the shards spiral up then shoot off to the east. Oliver immediately loses sight of them, but Zatanna's eyes glow bright blue and focus on a space several miles away, just on the edge of the city, in an industrial zone.

"She's there."

CO-CO-CO

Watchtower is a flurry of activity. John Jones calls Clark, Dinah and Victor suit up along with Oliver. Oliver turns to the magician. "You're sure you can hide us?"

"Yes."

"Stay here. We need you to be safe and uninterrupted. I'll radio in when we need you to turn it on," Oliver commands. "Bart, no matter what happens, the first chance you get you take Chloe and rendezvous back here."

"Where's AC?" Vic asks, looking over the blueprints they had of the building Zatanna had identified.

"En route."

"Then let's go storm the castle," Dinah offers with some humor.

No one smiles as they march out the door. Oliver had given each of them the option to stand down, stay out of the fight, but they'd all refused.

CO-CO-CO

At the LuthorCorp warehouse, Clark shows up, to find Davis in the cube and Chloe at the controls.

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

Chloe shakes her head, her inner torment over taking a life, even Davis's, clearly displayed. She'd killed before, her hand on Sebastian Kane's arm, but she had been under Brainiac's control. She knew that she hadn't had a choice, but she had done it, and if she was honest with herself she hadn't fought the artificial intelligence's control that hard. Kane was a threat to Clark, and Chloe was willing to get into the mud to save her friend. That's part of why it hurt so much that Clark refused to consider a final option for Davis. But he wouldn't. So she had to.

"Don't do this Chloe, he won't kill me," Clark tries to dissuade her from pulling the lever.

"I'm not doing this for you," Chloe says softly, but both Kryptonians hear her clearly.

"It's my life, Clark," Davis growls. Just the appearance of the other alien makes the beast struggle to get out. "I can take it if I choose. She's only doing what I asked her to."

"Davis, don't be a martyr."

"That's not what this is, Clark," Davis says weakly, his energy being expended to keep the beast in check. "I want this to end. I can't live with myself. I can't do this, not without…" He stares mournfully at Chloe.

"But it's not your fault," Clark argues. "Everything that's happened to you is because of me, all right? We should have been brothers. Davis, you didn't have a home. If that would have happened to me... I've always wondered what it would have been like if the Luthors had found me in that field. I could have turned out differently."

"But you didn't. You were destined to have the better life," Davis says, his hands clenched into fists, his eyes turning red. "No matter how hard we try to fight it, we will always return to our true nature." Clark makes a move towards Davis, but the roar that the other man releases stops him. "Chloe, pull the lever! Let me end this!" Davis begs.

Chloe hesitates, she can see Davis's humanity, but knows that he won't be able to control the monster. She didn't love him, would never love him and it would wear on him. He said he just needed her presence, but she knew he wanted more. Someday that desire would push him over the edge. He'd kill again. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, or millions. And Oliver. She knew he'd kill Oliver. It was human nature after all. The desire to have the one you loved, the desire to take out any rivals. No matter what instincts won, human or alien, Davis would go after Oliver. And Chloe couldn't live with that. Her hand tightened on the lever.

"No, Chloe, you have to give this another chance. This is not set in stone," Clark says. He steps towards the cube and Davis begins to transform. "There has to be something in your life, something worth giving it one more try," Clark bargains.

"Chloe." Davis looks at Chloe longingly. Clark looks in horror at Chloe who shakes her head fearfully, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I was sent here to destroy you Clark. The only way I can avoid that is to have Chloe. So give me Chloe or kill me. Those are your options." Davis knows there is only one option.

Chloe watches in horror as the painful transformation continues, the radiation seeming to slow down the process, but he was still transforming. She didn't want to have his life, his blood on her hands, but she couldn't accept the alternative, and she saw only one alternative. Oliver's death. The team's death. Pushing down her own desires, her desperate plea to the universe that someone take this decision out of her hands, she accepts the responsibility of the moment. She pulls the lever.

"No!" Clark shouts and falls to his knees as the liquefied Kryptonite begins to rain down in the cube, its radiation reaching both aliens.

Davis's transformation stops and he falls to his knees as the bright green liquid coats his body, depleting his strength, killing him. Chloe stumbles over to the cube, tears streaming down her face as her soul rages at the unfairness of it all, how the decision of life or death was forced onto her shoulders. Davis's gaze follows her across the room as he slumps down, leaning back against the cube, the red finally fading from his eyes.

She falls to her knees right in front of him, her lips smashed together in an attempt to hold back her emotions. "I'm sorry." She holds her hand up to the glass, placing her palm flat against it. No matter what he had done, he didn't deserve to die alone. Chloe could offer him that small comfort.

He mirrors her movement, his expression softening to one of regret and longing. "I know. Chloe…" he groans in pain. "I love you. I did from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"Chloe…" Clark groans, but she doesn't look back at him.

"Thank you," Davis says softly and his eyes close.

Sobs rip through Chloe's body as she crumbles to the ground. The relief mixed in with her sadness tells her that she made the right choice. It hurt, and it had been a hard thing to do, but Chloe had chosen this life, chosen to put herself in situations where she could help people, but also where she had to make choices that could lead to someone getting hurt. Davis had to die so others could live. It wasn't fair or easy, but it was a truth she was willing to accept.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe has just stood up and is reaching a hand up to wipe her eyes when Bart appears before her. "Liscious… whoa!" he exclaims seeing Davis behind her, covered in green slime. "Is he dead?"

Chloe nods and looks over Bart's shoulder as the door to the warehouse opens with a bang. Her face is lit with hope, her emotions breaking free once again as Oliver appeared.

"Chloe!" he yells in relief, seeing her unhurt.

"Ollie…" she murmurs, rushing towards him. Oliver closes his arms around her squeezing her too tight, but neither wanted to let go.

Finally Oliver relaxes his hold, running his hands down her body, checking for injuries. Finding none, he tangles his hand in her hair, holding her to him as his lips devour hers.

Behind them the team begins to clean up the mess, Victor and John Jones helping Clark to his feet and removing him from the radiation. Dinah shuts off the machine, and Bart searches the building for any guards or security recording equipment.

Outside Clark watches as Oliver leads Chloe to a waiting vehicle, their arms still tightly wound around each other. He turns to John. "Jor-El said he was the ultimate destroyer, didn't turn out to be much of a fight."

"Love is a strength and a weakness, Kal-El. We must each choose wisely, and if we do, we will find the strength to fight on, no matter what our circumstances."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver leaves the team to figure out the burial, and in the end they decide to put Davis in a drum of the liquefied Kryptonite, and bury him somewhere they can monitor easily.

"Miller Field," Clark says quietly. "We should bury him at Miller Field."

CO-CO-CO

Once the team of heroes climb back into their vehicles, or disappear into the wind, Waller commands her team to move in and remove the body.

"If they check on it, they'll know the body is missing," one of the agents dressed in a black military style uniform says.

"Good point." Waller unholsters her gun and shoots the man next to the one who'd spoken. "Take the body, replace it with his, leave the tank, but get me a sample of whatever is in it."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver hurries Chloe back to the Clock Tower, briefly considering taking her to the Watchtower as the safer choice, but even if Davis did come back to life, Zatanna's spell was hiding them. They were safe. And Oliver wanted to be alone with Chloe.

He knew it was selfish, knew the team wanted to see her and be reassured of her safe return too, but he couldn't squash down his own needs. He needed to see her, touch her, reassure himself that somehow they had snatched victory from the jaws of defeat again. And without a drop of his team's blood being spilt.

Oliver enters the parking garage through one of the secret entrances underground and parks quickly. Exiting the vehicle he walks around to meet her as she steps out of the high profile SUV. She immediately comes to him, their eyes locked together, and he can see the swirl of tumultuous emotions in her green orbs.

"Chloe," he begins roughly, but she shushes him reaching up one hand to slide her fingers down his jaw before covering his lips.

"Shh. I'm OK, and you're OK, that's enough for now," she soothes him.

Oliver nods, his dark gaze wondering what had happened to her in the last four days. In the elevator, she turns into his chest, his arms closing around her, stroking her back as he can feel her own strong grip around his waist. He can feel her chest shaking with the force of her tears, smell them as they wet the leather covering his chest, but she was silent.

He sweeps her into his loft as the elevator arrives, pushing her far enough back to see her face. "Did he… did…"

She looks confused for a moment then shakes her head, and small smile on her lips. "No. No, he didn't touch me."

Stark relief fills Oliver and he pulls her back into his body, holding her tight, content with the feel of her in his arms, her softly curving body yielding to the hard planes of his. And for the first time since he'd realized she was gone, he takes a deep breath. "I love you Chloe, I can't lose you," he murmurs into her hair, pressing kisses to her head and temple.

She tips her face up to his, asking for and receiving a kiss. His words were not so different from the ones Davis had spoken, but the way they make Chloe feel is completely opposite. "I love you too, Ollie, I was so scared. He said… he said he would kill you, and Lois, my dad, Clark, everyone."

"I know," he says softly.

Her face scrunches into a frown. "Zatanna said that you made a choice." His voice grows gruff. "You chose to go with him." She looks unbearably sad, and he drags his thumb over her lips, parting them. "I knew you wouldn't go without a good reason."

"The world needs you Ollie, the world needs heroes. I knew… I knew what would happen if I tried to get away from him. I don't want to live without you Ollie, but I won't stand by and watch you die either, not because of me, not if I can do something about it."

He frowns down at her, knowing that the life they'd chosen wouldn't be easy. "You're my hero, Sidekick. Remember that the next time you put yourself in danger. You may think the world needs heroes, but the heroes need you."

Her smile wobbles and her eyes are full of emotions. Oliver wants to ask her what happened, wants every detail, needs to know, but when she pulls him down for another kiss, he realizes that first they need to heal, and having her in his arms was exactly what they both needed for now.

Oliver scoops her up in a bridal hold and carries her up the stairs to his bedroom. Chloe strokes her hands over his face lovingly. He sets her on her feet and begins peeling off her clothes, unfamiliar items that Davis must have gotten for her. As he strips her quickly, she takes her time unzipping his leather vest, removing the black t-shirt that hugs his muscles. She is naked by the time her hands finish their quick tour of his chest and arms, finally moving to release his pant's closure.

The more impatient of the two, Oliver pushes her hands aside and completes his disrobing quickly and efficiently. Chloe sits down on the large bed and scoots backwards, until she is lying with her head on the pillows. Oliver crawled over her, smiling down at her as she parted her legs, drawing them up to cradle him. She immediately pulled him down for another kiss, and he released a deep sexy sound low from his throat as he parts his lips over hers and slides his tongue into her mouth. Chloe lightly caresses his tongue with hers savoring the feel and taste of him. Skin to skin, every nerve ending in her body comes alive and she wonders how she ever lived without him.

The kiss loses it's languorous feel soon and he delves into her mouth, his hands busy exploring every bit of her body that he can reach, as if needing reassurance that she was the same as he remembered. Unchanged by her absence. He deepens the kiss and Chloe's lungs burn, unable to get enough air through her nose to handle the rapid pumping of her heart as her body responds to his touch.

Oliver's mouth slides away from hers, trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck, dipping lower to lavish attention on her full breasts before returning to her mouth again. Desperate and carnal, the kiss is lips and teeth and tongue, frantic and demanding. Desperate for more, her tongue duels with his, as her fingers dig into his shoulders, wanting more of him and knowing that no amount of time with him would ever be enough. Lost in the feel of his skin on hers, Chloe doubts she can even remember her own name, but his is front and center in her mind, and at the moment his name is the only one she needs to know. "Oliver," she moans as she tears her mouth from his.

Oliver's hands race over her body as hers renew their acquaintance with each taunt stretch of muscle in his arms and chest. His erection is rubbing between her wet folds and Chloe arches against him in desperate demand. "Ollie, please, I need you inside me."

Catching her mouth in a hard kiss, Oliver groans before thrusting into her willing body. Chloe gasps, arching into him, enjoying the feeling of him sheathed inside her again. It had only been four days, but it felt like longer. Too long. Chloe didn't want to be away from him ever again, but knew that they couldn't spend all their time together. He had a demanding career, the team his secret persona, and she wanted a career of her own, her own identity, needed it, but as he moved in and out of her body, she swore to herself silently that she would find a way to have it all.

Burying her face in his shoulder as his hips pump into hers, the slick slide of his flesh deep within her is both torture and bliss. Whimpering as her body builds towards climax she wraps her legs around his back pulling him deeper, soft mewling sounds streaming from her lips with each thrust, urging him into a frenzy.

His movement drive her upwards to her climax quickly and the tension bursts, leaving her a quivering heap. Oliver pumps into her a few more times, giving himself over to his own release, feeling the bliss that he always found in her compact curvy body.

Oliver collapses down on top of her, and despite his heavy weight, she doesn't think she can recall another moment that she had felt more content.

She turns her head into his neck, kissing the salty skin lightly. "I love you Ollie. I always will."

Oliver feels the last bit of tension in his body fade as her words sound in his mind. "Ditto." He feels her lips curve into a smile, which draws an answering smile from him.

Oliver tenses suddenly and before Chloe can complain, he rolls them so she is on top, her slight weight no issue for him to hold. Chloe hums with contentment and shuts her eyes, exhausted after four days of thinking that she'd never see him again.

CO-CO-CO

Davis wakes up in a green room, feeling weak and disoriented. Slowly his strength begins to returns. He closes his eyes in agony. It hadn't worked, he was truly immortal.

"Hello Mr. Bloome. I'm Amanda Waller, we have much to talk about."

CO-CO-CO

* * *

_Words 5973_

_I feel like I should just let Davis be dead already, but if he's so strong and adaptable, and "immortal," then that kinda means he can't die, and certainly not easily. So the roller coaster that is Doomsday continues for one (or two) more rounds. The story is coming pretty easily now, I have the next chapter (or three) plotted out, scene by scene. As I said, I'm never sure how many chapters it will take me to get through stuff because I do spend so much time on the characters, and not just action to advance the plot._

_My last post was missing a lot of punctuation… it was the conversion to the site not my writing. Just so you know._

_Are y'all well informed about the idea of positive reinforcement? It's a form of training and it works on animals and humans. When they do something good you reward them. Let's say with something like a treat. Or a review. If they repeat the behavior, you reward them again…equally if not more. So when I post two chapters in quick succession and get less reviews for the second chapter, you're actually training me not to write/post. Just throwing that out there. :)_


	38. Chapter 37

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Slowly Oliver manages to figure the new Chloe out, finding out about her healing ability and everything that comes with it, leading him to figure out he loves her after she "dies" healing him from the gunshot. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Chloe embarks on a relationship with Oliver, while holding back, waiting for the inevitable end. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Hiding out at Watchtower, the team pieces together what they know about the monster. Chloe figures out it's Davis, Clark wants to save him, Lois finds out about Bruce and Dinah, and the team (minus Clark) implement their plan to take down Davis once and for all. Clark is at odds with everyone but finally has ended his relationship with Lana. With Tess's help, Davis digs his way out of his grave at the Geothermal plant site. Tess's plan to manipulate Davis to get her revenge on Oliver goes south. Davis finds Chloe just as the team discover that Davis is still alive and she agrees to go with him to save the people she loves. The team hunts for Chloe, but can't find her until Davis brings her back to Metropolis after realizing that Chloe will never love him. He asks her to kill him, and Chloe agrees._

**Chapter 37**

Chloe wakes up some time later to find herself still in Oliver's arms, lying on her side facing him, but now covered in a comforter too. She tries to wiggle around, without moving too much, to get a arm or foot or leg out from under the covers, their combined body heat making her too warm. Oliver sleeps through her wiggling, speaking to how little sleep he'd been getting since he was usually such a light sleeper. She finally manages to get her foot out and stretching a little more, she gets her calf out too.

Chloe smiles softly as her eyes trace his face. They had come so close to losing each other, but beat the odds. Together again, Chloe refused to let herself dwell on what could have happened. They were together now, and she wanted to appreciate it. She forced herself to lie still and silent against him, appreciating the quiet time.

Once he began to stir, Chloe decides to wake him up in her own way. Chloe had thought Oliver had slaked all their physical and emotional needs the night before, but she felt a strong pulse of desire as her hand slipped down his chest, tracing her fingers across his chest muscles.

Dipping her head to press a kiss to his shoulder, Chloe's hand slipped down his arm, finding his previously relaxed muscles taunt with tension, tension brought on by her touch. Raising her gaze to his with an impish look, she smiles at him slowly. Green eyes meld with chocolatly brown, as his lips curve up into an answering smile.

His arm slips around her back, pulling her closer, as his hand glides down the warm, soft skin on her back to curl around her hip. Snuggling closer into the hard warm body wrapped her, Chloe wishes they could stay in this moment forever. Waking up in Oliver's arms, to his kiss, was perfection. She opened her mouth to him as he rolled them over, settling his long lean body over hers. His hand cupped her breast and Chloe arched into his touch, wanting more of his touch. Smiling sensually, she runs her hand up his back and pulls him closer.

Oliver slides into her, moving with long, slow, powerful thrusts as she grips him with her inner muscles, trying to draw him deeper, her legs wrapped around him as she moved her hips to meet each movement of his hips.

CO-CO-CO

Later that afternoon, Lois shows up bright and early at Oliver's. Oliver drags himself out of bed, regretfully leaving Chloe's warm sleepy body behind. He knows it's Lois calling his name none too quietly from the elevator. He'd allowed the pass code she knew to remain in place, but only to get to the top, not to enter the loft since Lois had a habit of barging in whenever she felt like it and Oliver liked his privacy, and even more so since he had been dating Chloe since having her cousin, his ex, barge in during any kind of romantic or carnal activity would be detrimental to all involved.

"Ollie," Lois whisper shouts. "I swear to God, I'm going to dismantle this door from the inside if you don't..." He hits the command on his laptop to open the door and Lois's ire immediately changes to a bright smile. "Good morning! Why do you look so tired? Up late getting reacquainted with my cousin's luscious bod?"

"She's still sleeping," Oliver says instead of a responding to Lois's actual question.

"Good, I'm sure she needs it. She's OK, though, right? You said she was OK," Lois asks, vulnerability peaking through her usual bravado.

"She's not injured, which is what I said." Lois's eyebrows contract. "But she was taken by a monster and then had to kill it in human form, so no I'm pretty sure she's not OK, but she's here and she's safe and we'll work from there."

Lois smiles brightly, but Oliver can see the brittle edges around her attempt to look unconcerned. "Good." Lois pauses, sets down the bags she'd brought in with her, then hugs Oliver quickly. "Thanks for bringing my cuz back, Ollie."

He smiles and squeezes her back. "Let's get some coffee started, that might wake her up."

Lois beams a smile at him, and he smiles back.

"So, we need to have a party." Oliver groans but Lois glares at him. "A welcome back party for Chloe. Think about it, Ollie. We need to celebrate and be happy. It's been one thing after another, and some normalcy is just what the doctor ordered."

He shakes his head but doesn't try to dissuade her.

CO-CO-CO

That night Chloe is sitting on one of the comfortable couches in Watchtower as their extended team swirls around her. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her, and while Chloe appreciated the sentiment behind it, she didn't want pitying looks. She felt raw, like an exposed nerve, but she knew she just needed time to let it all settle. She'd taken a life, and she hadn't made the decision to do so lightly. Davis would have made it easier on all of them if they had killed him in the heat of battle. But that wasn't how it had worked out. It had only been a day, but Chloe didn't have any regrets.

When she catches Victor giving her a worried, pitying look, she stands up and wanders over to where Dinah is talking to Zatanna. Surprisingly, the two women seem to be getting along. "Hey, Z, thanks for coming."

Zatanna nods, looking at Chloe inquisitively cocking her head slightly to the side, then smiles knowingly. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute."

Dinah looks from one woman to the other wondering what she'd missed. "So when should we start your training up again?" Dinah questions.

Chloe laughs heartily. "Soon. Maybe give it a couple of days so Ollie calms down a bit, but yeah, I want to keep training."

Dinah nods, and glances around the room. Bart was eating, no big shock there, but Vic and AC were gazing at Chloe with distressed looks. "What's their deal?"

"They're _concerned_," Chloe says with a heavy emphasis.

"But you're good, right? Tough week, but..."

Chloe laughs again. Dinah and Lois had so much in common, yet hated each other. Or at least loved to argue and annoy each other. Chloe wasn't sure which. "Yeah. About that. I was hoping you could help me out."

Chloe explains that the guys seemed to think Davis had hurt her despite her reassurances to the contrary, and Oliver's hyper vigilance, hovering over Chloe, keeping his eyes on her as if she might disappear at any moment, wasn't helping. She wasn't ready to discuss how her decision to kill Davis had effected her.

"And you want me to smash their heads together?" Dinah asked skeptically.

"No, I think they might think that I'm not telling them something..."

"They think Davis might have assaulted or raped you," Dinah says bluntly.

"Yeah. But he didn't. He didn't lay a hand on me," Chloe says clearly.

"And you want me to let them know."

Chloe smiles. "I do, I think they're too scared to ask me, and don't believe me when I try to say it without saying it."

"No problem," Dinah says easily.

Sometime later, John had gone home, leaving the room to the younger team members. Dinah had delivered the message to the boys, and they had relaxed enough to play video games. AC and Victor are playing against Zatanna and Dinah in a beach volleyball game that seems to include decapitation. They are all talking at once, trash talking each other and encouraging their teammate, filling the loft with noise.

Chloe is a few yards away talking to Lois when Oliver approaches and wraps his arms around Chloe's middle section from behind. She leans back into him, her hands resting on his forearms. "You two are freaking adorable. Seriously. But hold off on the blonde babies for a bit, huh. Chloe needs to experience her 20s a bit more before she settles down in the manner house."

Chloe looks stunned, but Oliver laughs quietly. "Two years."

Chloe's stunned gaze goes to Oliver. She knew her future, her life was with him. But she wasn't in any rush to push for a firmer commitment.

"Seven," Lois shoots back without missing a beat.

"Hey!" Chloe interjects.

"Three," he counters.

"Do I get a say in this?" Chloe complains good naturedly.

"Five," Lois continues the negotiation, ignoring her cousin. "She'll be 26 then, that's a good age, and leaves you time to knock her up with at least three kids before she's 30."

"This is my uterus we're talking about!" Chloe says loudly just as the rest of the team falls silent as Dinah kills off Vic's character with a spiked ball.

Every head in the room turns to stare at Chloe, who flushes. Bart drops the piece of pizza he was eating. "I just lost my appetite. That never happens."

Unabashed, Lois holds out her hand to Ollie. "Married in three years, my first niece or nephew two years later. Deal?"

Oliver smiles and shakes his head, not agreeing or disagreeing. Chloe pulls away from him, glaring at Lois then Oliver. "You two think you're so funny."

Chloe stomps away, and Oliver grins. "I love you."

Chloe ignores him, but Lois laughs. "So, Jolly Green, when do I get an interview?" Oliver's grin fades. "'Cause once I get you in writing, maybe the Blur will give my appeal a second glance."

CO-CO-CO

The next day Emil calls Chloe. "Hey Emil," she answers her new phone cheerily.

"Chloe, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, I made Oliver go back to work and the DP thinks I have strep throat, so I get a few more days off before I have to go back."

"I don't know if you're aware, but Oliver asked me to take on Tess Mercer as a patient," he says.

Chloe stills, wondering why he's telling her. Chloe knew Tess and Oliver had a history, but that was it. "Is she sick?"

"Injured." Emil pauses. "She was attacked... by some...one."

"Ah," Chloe says, letting Emil know she got it. Davis or Doomsday had attacked her.

"She wants to talk to you." Chloe's eyes draw together. "Chloe, she's dying."

Chloe frowns. She'd never liked Tess Mercer, and didn't know how the woman had ended up in Davis's path, but she had absolutely no idea why the woman would want to talk to her, especially on her death bed.

CO-CO-CO

At the hospital Chloe waits for Emil at the nurses' station. He arrives and quickly tells Chloe what to expect. "She has multiple broken bones, including her spine; she's paralyzed from the waist down, and suffered extensive injuries. Frankly it's a miracle that she's conscious at all, let alone able to communicate."

Chloe cringes, knowing that Tess's injuries could have happened to any of their team. "Do you know why she wants to see me?"

"No. She was mumbling about telling Oliver something when she was only semi-conscious, but once she woke up she asked for you." Emil expects Chloe to enter the room, but she hesitates. "She's dying and she knows it. She has massive injuries that we just can't treat." Chloe's eyes shoot to him. "I don't expect you to... do anything. In fact I think it would be dangerous for you to do so. She asked for you, and I called. That's it, Chloe."

Chloe gives him a small smile and nods.

Inside the room Chloe is shocked to see just how bad Tess looks. She's barely recognizable through the facial swelling, her body wrapped in bandages and casts, unmoving in her hospital bed.

"Tess?" Chloe says softly, approaching the bed.

Tess opens her one unbandaged eye, and Chloe can see her struggle to focus. "Chloe... Sullivan. You came."

"Yes."

"Did you... kill him?" Chloe remains silent, but tenses. "I know... about Davis Bloome. What he was hiding," Tess rasps. "He thinks... he loves you." Even in her weakened state, Tess manages to inject the words with scorn. "He did this... to me. Because I... tried... to make him kill... you."

"Why?" Chloe asks quietly.

"To punish... Oliver." Chloe shakes her head and Tess's gaze softens. "I... loved him. Once. He..."

"I know." Chloe knew Oliver's less than savory past with the redhead, she holds up a glass of water with a straw to Tess's mouth allowing the injured woman to wet her mouth and throat. Chloe also knew that Tess had aligned herself with Lex to get back at Oliver. "Why were you trying to hurt Oliver now?"

Tess looks at Chloe for a long time. "I... always hated... women like you." Chloe frowns, not following Tess's train of thought. "The kind... that one that everyone... else worried about." Chloe shakes her head. "That... everyone raced to take care of and protect. The kind... that was fawned over... for doing nothing... particularly impressive."

Chloe's look grows indignant. "That's how you see me? Me?" Chloe doesn't know whether to laugh or be insulted. To Tess, Chloe was Lana. "I'm sorry Oliver hurt you, sorry that you're injured now. Even if you got hurt trying to kill me to punish him for something he did years ago."

"Oliver... betrayed me... now."

Chloe shakes her head. "No, Oliver ended a business arrangement with you, when you betrayed him. Lana could have died, and you didn't tell him. You knew who Lex was when you got involved with him. You took that risk. You did that to yourself. Not Oliver. He's not to blame for your choices." She stares at Tess. "Why did you try to use Davis against him?"

"I loved... but he didn't want me... anymore. He's not going to leave you, you know." Tess says so quietly Chloe can barely hear her. "Oliver... He won't leave you, so I had to take you... from him." Chloe looks sad. "You... give him a purpose. I never... gave him... that. I wanted to hurt him... the way... I'd been hurt. I... was wrong. You have... you must... kill... the beast. He... won't stop."

Tess's eyes close and Chloe stands at her side for a moment. Oliver had cared for Tess deeply once. He must still care a little, since he'd asked Emil to care for her as she died. Tess had tried to have Chloe killed, murdered just to punish Oliver, but somehow Chloe found that forgiving the woman wasn't hard.

Making a quick decision, Chloe reached out for Tess's hand, then looked around the room casually, finding the security camera in the corner easily. Tess moaned in her sleep and Chloe pushed the button to release more morphine into her system, pushing her deeper into unconsciousness. She then pulled the blanket up over Tess's arms and shoulders and walked around to open the blinds, letting in the bright spring sun. Returning to Tess's side, Chloe took her hand once more and very carefully, with more conscious exertion of control than she had ever attempted before, sent some of her power, her energy, into Tess. Chloe could feel it. The pull, the draw of injury, pulling at her light, her heat.

Standing still and silent, Chloe focused on healing some of Tess's life threatening injuries. Not completely, but just enough that she wouldn't die. Chloe hoped that a long recovery would allow the woman to reconsider her path in life, but regardless, Chloe didn't want to have another death on her hands.

She couldn't heal everyone. She knew that. But she'd killed Davis, and maybe healing Tess, giving Tess the second chance that Chloe couldn't risk giving Davis would help Chloe settle her karmic balance.

CO-CO-CO

Leaving the hospital, Chloe walks along the river path, heading back to the downtown. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and a soft breeze moves over the water and through the trees. Chloe feels at peace. Veering away from the river she hails a taxi, deciding to drop by her apartment to see what progress had been made. Unfortunately, the building had had damage to a few units, not just Chloe's and hers was last to be repaired. Chloe felt guilty that the damage had been her fault - in a indirect way, so she hadn't complained about the delay.

As she approaches her building she feels no draw to move back in, but knows that staying with Oliver was temporary, no matter how right it felt. She looks up to see that the hole in the exterior of the building had at least been patched. Walking up the three flights to her apartment, she finds that the interior was still trashed. Her stuff had been boxed up, and what had survived was pushed to the inside wall of the living room, but the exterior wall was completely bare of drywall. A worker entered, stopping to question her quickly then getting back to work. When Chloe questioned him, he said that once the wall was open they had found that the wiring was in bad shape and the copper water pipes were rusty and leaking in several spots, which necessitated larger repairs than patching the hole that Davis had made during his hunt for Chloe.

Chloe gathers up a few items she wanted and exited. She texted Oliver to see if he wanted to get a late lunch with her, knowing that he often skipped lunch to make up for the days he didn't come in at all. "Lunch at Soup de Jour?" She typed in, referencing the high style little bistro that had opened opposite QI after Oliver opened offices in Metropolis. The café had a nice ambiance, with sit down tables draped in white table cloths as well as a takeout counter, and served delicious soups, salads, and sandwiches with a short turnaround time.

Oliver replied in the affirmative and they agreed to meet in an hour. Chloe decided to walk the rest of the way, stopping into a few small boutique stores along the way including a little bookstore.

Despite her detours she manages to arrive at the restaurant ten minutes early and takes a seat in the back corner. Before her relationship with Oliver became public, Chloe had been anonymous. But now at the oddest times she would look up to find a photographer with their camera pointed in her direction. It was disconcerting, but hardly the worst thing she'd experienced. She tried to be gracious while in no way inviting the behavior, but she still felt uncomfortable with the attention and loss of privacy.

The restaurant owner comes out from behind the counter to greet her, bringing her a latte without her even asking. Chloe wanted to think he was just being nice, but she'd seen enough people fawn over Oliver, offering him free stuff, trying to earn favor that she couldn't help but be slightly reserved. The man withdrew leaving her alone and Chloe opened up a book she'd brought from her apartment, and started to read. She was behind in her online classes, but given everything that had happened she figured she deserved the break.

CO-CO-CO

In QIs Clock Tower headquarters, a breeze whips through the offices, papers flying up everywhere. "When is someone going to get that damn air fixed?" One employee asked irately as he collected his papers from the floor.

Bart speeds into Oliver's office his door hitting the wall with a bang. Oliver is sitting at his desk, talking on the phone, and looks up in annoyance.

"Oliver!" Bart says breathlessly, alarming the taller hero since Bart didn't get breathless even when he ran at speed for long distances.

"Let me call you back Dave," Oliver says cutting into whatever the person on the other end of the line had been saying. He stands up, at the ready for whatever news Bart had to deliver.

"He's gone. Davis. The beast. I checked. He's gone. Like totally gone."

Oliver relaxes. "Clark checked. He's there."

"No, dude. Vic asked me to get a sample for Emil, and I did. I mean I tried, I dug him out and opened the tank, and let me tell you that was nasty. Like, whoa, but it wasn't Davis."

Oliver stands back up again, moving towards the door.

"Where are you going? Did you hear me?" Bart says, scrambling after him.

"I heard you, that thing is still alive, which means we have to get to Chloe now."

"But it can't see us, right? I mean Z's spell is making us all stelth-like, right?"

"I hope so," Oliver says without much conviction.

He uses his badge key to override the elevator, calling it to his floor immediately and zips down the 15 flights to the ground, moving towards the café at a fast pace, Bart as his heels the whole way.

Entering the restaurant, he finds Chloe sitting with her head buried in a book, the restaurant about half full with the late lunch crowd. Most of the clientele look up as Oliver strides into the dining room, his face set with tension, every eye watching as he makes a beeline for the pretty blonde girl sitting in the corner.

The sudden silence alerts Chloe who glances up with a warm welcoming smile. "Ollie, hey..." her greeting turns into a yelp of surprise as he pulls her out of her chair and propels her over his shoulder before she can even react. He strides out of the restaurant as quickly as he entered, leaving mouths agape and eyes lit with outrage or humor.

"What are you doing?" Chloe hisses, slapping her hand against his back.

"Getting you out of here."

Chloe looks up, blushing deeply as she realizes the spectacle they are making, and sees Bart gathering up her items and following along behind them. Alarmed, and knowing what the situation probably is with a fatalistic sense of certainty, she drops her head, hiding her face in her hands. "I hate you right now."

"I'm OK with that."

CO-CO-CO

The team reassembles in Watchtower, its location still unknown to Davis, to discuss and plan.

"You need to run," Dinah says without reservations.

"No," Chloe replies stubbornly. "If Zatanna's spell worked, he can't see or find any of us."

"But we won't know if it worked until he sees one of us or not, and if he does, splat goes the hero," Dinah argues.

"She's right," Bruce chimes in over the satellite connection to his bat cave. "We threw everything we had at it twice now, and it's come back. We need to keep out of its path until we have a solution in place."

"We have to send him to the Phantom Zone," Chloe says softly.

"It's our only viable option," Bruce agrees.

"We can't keep him dead, we can't stop him from changing and killing. We have to send him to the Phantom Zone," Oliver states their case clearly.

"I agree," Victor says.

"Yeah," AC concurs with the group as Bart nods emphatically.

Dinah stares at Clark, seeing that he still wasn't willing to see their point of view. "Fine, Chloe and Oliver run, the rest of us send that thing to the prison planet."

"Clark?" Chloe questions, a knot in her stomach as she considered their limited options if Clark refused.

"No," Clark refuses simply.

John Jones shakes his head. "Your father created the Phantom Zone for exactly this kind of criminal, Kal-El."

"I won't send him there, not without trying to work with him first. He wants to change, he wants to be good," Clark says, blindly ignoring their arguments.

"He wants to die," Oliver inserts caustically. "He asked Chloe to kill him. Even he accepts that he can't stop killing, why can't you?"

"Because I could have been him. I could have been abandoned, alone, raised by Lionel Luthor. He never got a chance. I can give that to him now."

"What gives you the right to make that call?" Dinah accuses as Oliver's face turns to stone. Chloe looks from Clark up to Oliver and feels him squeeze her hand, but he had a faraway look, as if his mind had already left the conversation. In truth he had. Clark wouldn't yield to the team or reason, so Oliver was focused on their other options.

"He's Kryptonian. He's my problem, I'll handle it."

"You haven't so far," AC says in disappointment.

"I didn't get a chance, Oliver killed him before I could talk to him."

Clark's accusing use of his name draws Oliver's attention and Chloe releases his hand to wrap her arm around his waist, declaring her support, as if it were ever in question. "So your plan failed before, and you think it will work this time?" Oliver says in anger. "How much talking did you get in when you smashed half of downtown during his last rampage?"

"I have to try."

"And if you fail? If he comes after Chloe again? Takes her, kills her? Is that an acceptable risk to you? What if he kills Lois, trying to get to Chloe, would that change things for you?"

Clark glares at Oliver, but his look tinges with uncertainty as he sees how hard Chloe was squeezing Oliver's waist, clearly terrified. But Clark knew Chloe, she wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid for Lois, for Oliver, for all of them. "I won't let it come to that."

Clark turns to leave and Chloe follows him. "Clark, wait." The team continues talking, trying to brainstorm any options.

In the hallway Chloe grabs Clark's arm. "Wait."

"Why? So you can rationalize betraying me again?"

Chloe stops short, hurt at the accusation in his voice. "I betrayed you? How? Because I followed my own instincts and tried to protect the people I loved from an unstoppable killer?"

"You went too far. Killing him is not the answer."

"No, it's not your answer, but there is more than one answer Clark. Don't you think I would like to save him? He was my friend, you barely knew him. But he can't stop, he won't stop. How many people have to die for you to see that?"

"It's wrong. Who are we to stand in judgment on him?"

"We're here, we're knowledgeable, we're able. We're the _only_ ones who know what he's done and the _only_ ones who can stop him," Chloe says with impassioned logic.

"Then I guess I'm on my own."

"No, we're all here, you're the one who refuses to work with the team."

"Chloe..." Clark says, and the condemnation in his tone is enough to let her know his mind is made up.

"Don't "Chloe" me, Clark. What is it with this whole "with me or against me" mentality?" She glares at him, but here eyes are shiny with tears. "You're not the only one affected by this, you're not the only one who gets to have an opinion." She makes an effort to get control of her emotions before meeting his eyes again. "I must have thrown away a million green rocks... trying to save you, so you could save us, and because you were my friend." She shakes her head sadly. "Our protector, the great hero. But you aren't protecting us Clark, you refuse to even consider any way other than yours." She stares at him and realizes that they were on their own.

"I can do this Chloe. I can help him. He doesn't have to die."

"And if he kills someone else while you're trying to save him? Is their life any less valuable than his? I guess it must be, at least in your mind, since you're so willing to risk it. You won't kill him. Fine. Send him to the Phantom Zone. That's what I wanted in the first place." Clark stares at her stubbornly. "All right. I guess we all know where we stand." She turns to walk back inside, to the team. "I won't risk the safety of the world because of your code of ethics."

* * *

CO-CO-CO

I have more written, but I'm trying to break the chapters at points that make sense… more action in the next chapter, Bruce, Davis, Chloe, Oliver and the Team… and maybe some Lex.


	39. Chapter 38

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Hiding out at Watchtower, the team pieces together what they know about the monster. Chloe figures out it's Davis, Clark wants to save him, Lois finds out about Bruce and Dinah, and the team (minus Clark) implement their plan to take down Davis once and for all. The team enacts their plan to kill Davis, but he comes back with help from Tess and Checkmate. Davis finds Chloe and she sacrifices herself, agreeing to go with him, to keep the people she loves safe. Davis sees that Chloe doesn't love him and being with him has dampened her spark. He asks her to kill him, and she agrees – but he comes back to life again. The team gathers to try to find a solution after Clark refuses to see their point of view again._

**Chapter 38**

Chloe rejoins the team conversation, her expression: hurt, disappointed, scared, telling them everything they need to know about how her conversation with Clark ended. "Do we have a plan?" Chloe asks, but is not holding out hope.

"Not yet," Oliver says optimistically. He had a plan, but he needed Hal, and unfortunately there was no way for him to communicate with Hal when Hal was off world.

"Then I'm our plan," Chloe says simply.

"No," Oliver says explosively, taking hold of Chloe's shoulders. "Whatever you do, Chloe... stay away from that monster."

"I'll go to him."

"No," Oliver says, squeezing her shoulders tighter. The team also chorus their disagreement.

Chloe refuses to meet his gaze, staring at his chest, her face set in a stubborn expression. "Just long enough to give the team time to come up with a plan."

"No, Chloe, absolutely not. You're not in this alone. We're a team. Right? Chloe?" Oliver asks, desperation creeping into his voice.

"He needs me. If I'm with him he doesn't change. He won't kill," she says but her lip quivers at the thought of leaving Oliver, leaving all of them.

"No, that is not happening."

"Look, either I go with him or let innocent people die," she argues.

"You're wrong. What happens if he gets you, but it's not enough anymore? What if he starts killing again. Then we have nothing. Nothing to stop him." Chloe shakes her head. "He'll have no hope. And he'll have nothing to live for. What then?"

He shakes her and she finally meets his gaze, tears spilling down her cheeks. "He'll kill you Oliver. He won't hesitate and we can't stop him. He can't die, but you can. You can and I couldn't live with that." She looks around at the rest of the team. "All of you, you could all die, you will die if you go up against him again. We can't stop him, we can't, but I can." She wipes her tears off her cheek in anger. "Maybe it won't last forever, but if I go to him, I could buy some time. Time for us to get access to the Phantom Zone, time to come up with a plan that will work."

"No," Oliver says, not arguing, just denying her theory.

"Yeah, Chloe, no way. There is no way we're handing you over to him," AC shakes his head.

Victor meets her eyes. "Sorry Watchtower. I get what you're saying, but we have no way of knowing he won't hurt you. What if he gets angry?"

John Jones looks at Chloe with sympathy. "I understand your desire to keep us all safe, but we feel similarly about you. The man may have feelings for you, but the monster cannot be controlled. It is not a risk I am willing to take."

"Not happening," Dinah says shortly.

Bart just shakes his head.

Oliver tips her face up so her eyes meet his again. "Promise me. Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Chloe. I need to know that you're safe."

Chloe looks stubborn, but her look fades as she sees the team lined up behind Oliver. "I won't go looking for him, I promise."

Oliver stares into her eyes, trying to see if she was lying to him, but he can only see her fear and love. The team wanders away, going back to their research, or in Bart's case to the kitchen.

"You can let go now." Chloe's voice cajoles. Oliver still had a strong hold on her arm. His dark intense eyes turn towards her burning with some unknown emotion and his grip tightens on her. He's not hurting her, but it's close. "Let go please, Oliver."

Her voice snaps him out of whatever thoughts were occupying his attention and he glances at her bicep still held in his firm grip. He loosens his fingers, inspecting her pale skin for a bruise, and finding none. "You didn't hurt me, Ollie."

"I'll keep you safe Chloe. No matter what."

Chloe nods, but they are not the words she wants to hear. She doesn't want Oliver to risk his life for her, but she knows he will.

CO-CO-CO

At the hospital, Emil is the only one not surprised by Tess's miraculous recovery. He was however impressed with the control Chloe had gained in a few short months. Not only had she managed to heal Tess, and apparently send energy to only her most acute injuries, but she'd walked out of the hospital under her own power, no ill side effects. And all that combined with the fact that Chloe had healed Tess- someone she had no positive feelings for, and Emil was impressed.

He enters Tess's room to find her sitting up in bed, several newspapers spread out over her lap. She was still paralyzed from the waist down, but she would live. Emil gets close enough to see Tess has the papers open to photos of Oliver, with Chloe slung over his shoulder exiting a restaurant. One headline declares that the couple were on the verge of a breakup, another that Oliver couldn't wait to get Chloe home to bed.

"They really are a lovely couple, though I have to wonder if Oliver isn't going a little overboard here," Tess says lightly.

"I think you know exactly why Oliver acted impetuously, and how extreme the situation is."

"Ah. I wondered if you were in the know."

Emil checks her vitals, not commenting on her recovery, but he was sure Tess had her own ideas.

What Emil didn't know was that Tess's thoughts were not focused on who had healed her. She assumed it was Chloe or one of her meteor freaks from her little foundation. She'd figure it out eventually. Her thoughts were filled with more pressing decisions. She'd decided to let her vendetta against Oliver go, but Lex would still have to pay. She wouldn't be able to extract her slow revenge, and in her current state of limited mobility, she'd need to make sure Lex was unable to come after her.

Making a quick phone call, Tess calls in a favor, and without a moment's regret, she sends a trained assassin after her half brother.

CO-CO-CO

Bruce arrives in Metropolis, bringing his most impressive toys, but Chloe knows it won't be enough. No amount of fire power would take Davis down. They had to send him to the Phantom Zone. That was their only chance. Chloe knew Clark wouldn't help, and she knew that sooner or later Davis would come. They didn't have an alternative plan, and didn't have time to come up with one. Waiting until Oliver was deep in discussion with Victor and Dinah, Chloe asks Bart to come downstairs to spar with her. "I need to do something, all this standing around waiting is making me crazy."

Bart agrees easily since staying still was not his strong suite either. As they walk to the stairs Oliver looks up, as if some internal alarm had warned him that Chloe had moved more than 20 feet from him.

She smiles and even motions for him to come with them, but he shakes his head, returning his attention to the computer model running. "We could freeze him," Vic offers. "Freezing lowers metabolic function, it could slow down his ability to adapt. Keep him down longer."

"How much longer?" Dinah asks speculatively.

"It's not a bad plan, we could put him in a glacier or one of the deep sea abysses," AC muses.

"Or drop him in a volcano," Dinah says facetiously.

Oliver remains silent, his mind busy running scenarios.

CO-CO-CO

Downstairs Chloe quickly distracts Bart with a new video game, claiming that she needed to change into workout clothes. As soon as he had focused on the screen, she sneaks out the door to the hallway. Closing it quietly behind her she breathes out a sigh of relief then jumps in fright as she turns to find Bruce leaning against the wall casually. "Going somewhere?"

"Just a bit of fresh air," she puts him off.

"Right, I'll join you," he replies blandly.

"Go away Bruce."

"Why? So you can sneak out from under Oliver's nose and go do whatever you need to in order to access Kent's Phantom Zone without him?"

"Exactly."

"Like I said, I'll join you."

She shoots him an annoyed look, but doesn't waste time trying to convince him otherwise.

CO-CO-CO

"Boss!" Bart shouts from downstairs, alarm and guilt thick in his voice.

Oliver curses and sprints to the doorway, seeing Bart standing below, but Chloe nowhere in sight.

Vic goes to his computer, and immediate pings her phone, but it doesn't show up.

"Bruce is gone too," AC says.

Oliver spins on his feet and punches the door jamb, splintering the wood and knocking a chunk out.

Dinah flinches, but doesn't comment on his display. "OK, so she's gone, Bruce is probably with her or following her. So, where would she go?"

"Davis," Oliver says deeply, striding towards the room that held his costume. Half way there he thinks better of it, and pauses midstride. "No, going to him is her last resort."

"The Phantom Zone. She knows a way to send him there without Kal-El," John Jones says thoughtfully.

"The Fortress," Oliver confirms.

"There are several ways to trigger a portal to the Phantom Zone, but you are correct Oliver. Chloe knows how to do so from the Fortress, I am unsure if she would be able to find the artifacts that would allow her to open a doorway from anywhere else."

"Where's the Fortress?" Bart asks, still looking guilt stricken.

"In the arctic."

Oliver points out its approximate location on the map and AC nods, seeing that water would be the easiest way to access it. "I'm up."

CO-CO-CO

At the entrance of the Kawatche Caves, Chloe turns to look at Bruce with a bright smile. "I'll be right back."

She moves to open the door to the car that Bruce had stolen off the street, a zippy little two seat BMW, but he clamps his hand down over her arm forcefully. "Unlikely."

Chloe glares at him, but restrains herself to an eloquent eye roll instead of a verbal assault. Bruce follows her into the caves, and Chloe quickly accesses the hidden room with the alien portal. Bruce pauses to look at the cave drawings then places himself just behind her, not letting her escape. "See you on the other side," she says, a bit of barely veiled spiteful humor in her voice. Then she pulls out the polygon key and Bruce feels himself hurtling through time and space.

In the icy cold of the Fortress, Chloe smiles down at Bruce who had landed face first on the hard ice. He stands up, brushing himself off and shoots her a dry look. "That first step is a doozy," she says cheerfully.

Chloe begins searching the Fortress as Bruce feels the bitter cold seep into his limbs, cramping his muscles. "We can't stay here long."

"I just need to find either a black crystal, a diamond shaped crystal, or a bracelet," she explains.

"A crystal or a bracelet?" he asks speculatively.

"Yes. The bracelet and the El Crystal can open a portal to the Phantom Zone anywhere. The black crystal can only be used here in the Fortress. Or we could get lucky and find some crystal shards."

Bruce ignores that one, instead focusing on what could happen once they had a way to send Davis Bloome away. "You said before that the portal could pull other people into it," he recalls, joining the hunt.

"Yes."

"So whoever does it could disappear along with Davis."

"Yes."

"And the only one who can get close to him without getting killed is you."

Chloe's lips compress into a look of determination.

CO-CO-CO

Lois shows up at Watchtower, her face set in an angry expression. "Where the hell is Chloe and why isn't she answering her phone!?" she yells.

Oliver looks up from the computer screen he was focused on, then back down again without responding.

Seeing that Oliver was busy guiding AC through white out conditions, Dinah answers. "Davis is alive, Chloe snuck out. We think she's safe for now, but she turned off her phone so we can't track her."

Lois scowls and goes straight to Oliver, looking over his shoulder. "The Arctic? How the hell did she… never mind. Where is Clark?" Lois complains loudly. That question is enough to draw Oliver's gaze from the computer.

"Did you seriously think I didn't know?" Lois snorts. "I do, now where he is? He can get off his high horse and go get Chloe and bring her back while I get the ropes together to tie her to a chair."

Oliver arches one eyebrow, but doesn't smirk or respond with any humor. "I don't know where he is. He didn't answer when we called."

"I'm tired of being left out. You should have called me Ollie," Lois replies as she pulls out her phone to punch in a 911 text to Clark. "But I'll forgive you because I know you were busy trying to get her back." She squeezes his arm and peers at the computer, wanting more than anything to see Chloe, safe and sound, on the screen. "Clark's not going to be so lucky, though," she grumbles.

Victor smirks, imagining Clark cowering before Lois's anger. He might be a big, all powerful alien, but he acted as if Lois was a little bird that he was in awe of and too scared to handle with any firmness.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe and Bruce arrive back in the caves in possession of the Crystal of El, and deep in an argument. "You can't," he insists, his tone implying she was being unreasonable. Chloe pockets both the portal key and the crystal.

"I can," she disputes his claim.

"You could, but if you did, you'd be putting your whole team at risk."

Chloe stops to glare at him, hands akimbo on her hips. "I'm doing this so they don't get hurt. You know that."

"You think that putting yourself in danger will keep the team safe. Keep Oliver safe," he growls, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face him. "You're more delusional than your bull headed friend."

"Look, Bruce," she spits, pulling away from him just as they exit the caves, the daylight blinding her momentarily. "You…" she never finishes her sentence as she finds herself facing five men, dressed and armed like soldiers. Chloe freezes. She'd faced a lot of dangerous situations in her life, but few had involved guns.

The next few seconds are a blur of movement and adrenalin, as Bruce pushes Chloe down then executes a spin kick that disarms the man closest to him. "Take them alive," one of the soldiers shouts. Chloe scrambles on her knees to the man Bruce had taken down, trying to get his weapon, but before she can even get there she feels the nozzle of a gun press into the back of her head. "Stop or she's dead."

Bruce freezes and drops the man in a sleeper hold in his arms to the ground, where he remains unmoving. "I thought you said you needed us alive."

The soldier moves the gun from Chloe's head to her back, the hard metal pressing into her spine. "Alive, but that still leaves me a lot of options."

Chloe's face reveals her fear but she meets Bruce's eyes unflinchingly. 'Go,' she mouths at him. Bruce looks around, gauging the two soldiers still standing, and seeing that each was too far for him to reach before they could shoot either him or Chloe. His eyes meet hers again and he nods. Chloe rears back, pushing herself into the soldier behind her, knocking him off balance, betting that he wouldn't shoot. She doesn't see how Bruce does it, but when she looks up again, he is gone.

The agents quickly search Chloe and she fears them finding the crystal and accidentally activating it, but is stunned when they don't find anything. Her eyes narrow to slits as she realizes Bruce lifted them off her in the cave during their argument. "Sneaky Bat," she mutters under her breath as the soldiers blindfold her, zip tie her hands and feet, and toss her into their vehicle.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe tries to pay attention to the sounds of the road and their surrounding as well as how long they've been driving, but after several hours, which feel like an eternity, she only knows that they brought her back to Metropolis, then continued through the city, but she can't tell if they went north or west.

Her kidnappers drag Chloe out of the transport into what feels like an underground parking garage. It's cold and damp and the sound echoes, but it also feels large and hollow. She'd managed to slip the blindfold up a bit so she could see downwards slightly, but only sees concrete and one pair of black boots. One of the soldiers bends down to cut the tie binding her feet and Chloe thinks that he's the only one near her at the moment.

Deciding to make her move she waits for him to cut her feet, then knees him in the face. Jerking her arms forward rapidly, using her back as a wedge, she tries to break the zip tie, but fails in her first attempt. The plastic digs into her skin, burning painfully and breaking the skin, but she forces herself to repeat the move, and feels the zip tie give way. Pushing the blindfold up and off, she throws herself at the solider she knocked down, striking him in the face with her elbow and breathing a sigh of relief as he slumps into unconsciousness.

Stiff and sore from being bound for so long, Chloe tries to climb off him, glancing around but she can't see a way out. She searches his pockets for a radio or cell phone, anything, but comes up empty. No wallet, not anything. Running to a row of vehicles, she ducks behind them just as she hears shouts of alarm. Chloe ducks from vehicle to vehicle, trying to stay out of sight. Several heavy footsteps approach her location and she knows they'll be looking for her feet under the vehicles, then searching in and around each vehicle. She jumps up onto the back of a transport truck, and hears the soldiers move past her. Stepping down she runs from vehicle to vehicle, looking for some place to hide.

Running out of vehicles and time as the soldiers close in on her location, Chloe climbs up onto one cargo truck cab (like a moving truck), then its roof and finally to the top of the truck. She lies flat and tries to control her breathing, praying that they'd move past her.

For a long few minutes it appears that they have, then she hears booted steps moving back in her direction, seemingly all around her.

"Come down Ms. Sullivan," a woman's voice calls. "We don't want to have to hurt you, but we don't have time to waste." Waller waits impatiently for Chloe to climb down, but the industrious blonde doesn't appear. "Bring her down. Gently," she commands.

Three men swarm up to get her and Chloe considers fighting, but realizes that would only accomplish making sure they hurt her, which would negatively impact her chances for an escape later.

The guards pull her to the edge, lowering her off the side while two other men stand with their weapons, assault rifles, trained on her the whole time.

CO-CO-CO

Inside the facility, Chloe looks around as much as possible, trying to commit the floor plan to memory. "Why did you kidnap me? What do you want?" she yells.

"We've been trying to extend you an invitation, but we had to resort to more... assertive tactics when we couldn't locate you," Waller says, amusing herself. "We've been looking for you for a few days now, you're surprisingly hard to find, and we have the best people and technology available." They lead Chloe through to a smallish room, done all in white. "It was simply good fortune that we stumbled across you at the Kawatche Caves. You'll have to tell us what you were doing there. But first, I'd like to show you off to another of our guests."

Opening the blinds to a wide window, Chloe sees Davis inside. He looks terrible, as if they had been torturing him. "Mr. Bloome, I've brought you a friend."

CO-CO-CO

Bruce manages to stop a passing motorist, and convince them to drive him into Smallville and let him use their phone. He impatiently waits for the call to connect through Watchtower's security for incoming calls from unrecognized numbers.

"Chloe's been taken," he states without preamble. "But not by Davis. And I have the device that can open a doorway to the Phantom Zone."

CO-CO-CO

"Chloe," Davis says weakly, moving to the window. Chloe's eyes fill with fear, but she doesn't say anything. "What have you done to her?" Davis says with barely controlled rage, seeing her slight injuries.

"Calm down Mr. Bloome, you don't want to lose control and accidentally kill your friend, do you?" Waller says with malicious amusement.

"Who are you people? Where are we?" Chloe shoots off questions rapid fire. "Why are we here?"

"You're here to control him," Waller says. She holds her ground as Davis slams his hands on the window, which somehow doesn't break. The guards in the room flinch, keeping wary eyes on Davis. "He's here so we can determine if he can be helpful, or needs to be put down."

"Let her go!" Davis yells, slamming his hands on the window again, and something inside the room flashes and he falls back.

"Now, now, Mr. Bloome. Your friend is perfectly safe, for as long as you give me what I want." She shoots him a look that tries to appear kind, but he can see the coldness in her eyes. "Her health and well being is dependent on you, Mr. Bloome. Whether she lives or dies, is your call."

Davis moves back to the window, his eyes turning red and he sees Chloe's fear, her green eyes trained on him, not the guards.

"We'll just leave you two to get reacquainted," Waller laughs sweeping out of the room, the guards remaining behind.

Chloe lets out a shuddering breath.

"Don't be afraid," Davis says softly.

"You're alive. The meteor rocks didn't..." It was one thing to know he was alive, another to see him in the flesh.

"They made me stronger."

"And everything they've done to you here?" He nods. "So are you invulnerable?"

"I'm immortal. I had hoped… but now I know. I can't die. You know what that means Chloe."

She meets his gaze, and finally gives herself over to the tears that had been threatening since she had first heard that he was still alive after their second attempt to kill him.

CO-CO-CO

"You planted a tracking device on her? Why didn't you say so!" Oliver yells at Bruce after Bart brings the Gotham hero back to Watchtower.

"The tracker is only readable on my equipment, knowing wouldn't have done you any good. The better question is why haven't you put a tracker on her? She's in danger, and no matter what she wants you knew that-"

"Enough!" Victor yells.

"He's right," Dinah asserts herself, not wanting the arguing billionaires to lose sight of what was important. "We should have overridden Chloe's decision. We didn't because we would each want to make that call for ourselves, as well. But Bruce did, and we can use that."

"Chloe needs us," John Jones says softly, his voice still carrying a commanding tone. "That is all that matters right now."

CO-CO-CO

At the Castle (Checkmate's Midwest headquarters), Chloe is still talking to Davis, trying to keep him calm. "I'm fine, I promise."

"They hurt you," he disagrees.

"Hardly. I swear. I'm fine." She changes the topic, not wanting Davis focused on her. "Have they told you why they brought you here?"

"They want to use me, control me. Have me kill for them."

Chloe nods, having suspected as much. "How are they keeping you in there?"

"Radiation, heat, fire, cold, electricity, lack of oxygen, they built in a series of mechanisms," he shrugs. "Including Kryptonite and iron, I think."

Chloe wonders how long it will be enough. "Can you..." she wants to ask if he can get out, but is staying in their prison for some reason.

"Yes, I have some control... For now. But if they hurt you..."

"They haven't," she says quickly.

The guards give Chloe wide berth as she wanders around the room, trying to gauge where she was, and who they worked for. Davis's groans draw her back to the window.

"It's getting harder... to keep control," he grunts. She looks frightened. "I would never... hurt you, Chloe. Not you. Ever."

"But that still means that everyone else is in danger. No matter what you want as Davis, the other side of you will still need to kill."

Davis presses his hand to the window, wanting her to mirror his action as she had once before."I was sent here to kill, I know that now. I was programmed to kill Cl-"

"Kal-El, I know," Chloe cuts him off, her eyes widen with paranoia, not wanting him to say anyone's names.

"But I can control it, if I'm with you. I have to be with you Chloe," he begs.

"No, please," she shakes her head.

"I thought I could free you, free myself from this hell, but I can't. I can't die, and I can't change who I am. Only you can stop me Chloe."

"Quite touching," Waller says sarcastically, entering the room. "I think it's time for a little give and take, Mr. Bloome." One of the guards following behind her sets down two chairs facing the window to Davis's cell. Waller sits in one and indicates that Chloe should sit in the other. Chloe feels the danger in the room, but has no escape.

"You don't know what you're dealing with," Chloe warns as she sits down.

"Oh, I do. I've seen Mr. Bloome at his most powerful. What I don't know is if he can control himself and be a productive member of society."

Chloe frowns incredulously at Waller. Two guards approach Chloe, holding her in her seat with their hands on her shoulders, while a third steps up in front of her.

"Don't touch her!" Davis objects.

"Let's try this again, shall we, Mr. Bloome? I'll ask you a question, and you can either answer or not. Your choice, but this time if you refuse to cooperate with me, your friend will pay the price." Chloe tries to appear brave, but knows this won't end well. "What are your abilities?" Waller questions. Davis remains silent, glaring at her. Waller nods and looks to the guard positioned in front of Chloe.

The guard backhands Chloe hard, causing her head to whip to the side, her lower lip splitting open, blood dripping down her chin. Davis howls, and the sound is both haunting and frightening. "It's OK, Davis. It barely hurts," Chloe tries to downplay it, but Davis can see her blinking back tears.

"How did you acquire your abilities? Are you infected with meteor rock or are you, perhaps, from another planet?" Waller questions blandly.

She barely pauses before nodding to the guard again. He grins and closes his hand into a fist, pulling back his arm to launch into Chloe's face, but the hit never lands.

Davis roars and transforms, breaking out of his cell and flinging the man aside with one swipe of his arm. Chloe gasps, standing up as the guards release her and scramble back. Davis leaps up, tearing out part of the ceiling, before landing feet first on the guard who had struck Chloe. The man bursts open, popping like an over full balloon, his blood splattering out across the walls of the once white room. Chloe gasps, staring at Davis in horror, not sure if he would kill her too, while in monster form.

Waller grabs Chloe by the hair and points a gun to her temple. "Impressive, Mr. Bloome, but I would much prefer to continue our conversation while you are in your human form."

Davis roars again and rushes at them. Chloe closes her eyes, tensing up as she hears the click of the trigger, certain of her own death, either by bullet or Davis's massive claws. But all Chloe feels is air blowing past her.

Opening her eyes she sees Davis standing over Waller's prone form, about to deliver the death blow. Soldiers pour into the room, including several teenagers. A flurry of bullets fly at Davis, and the teenagers seem to be hurting Davis as well. Meteor powers, Chloe knows, looking at their faces.

"Aim at the girl," Waller yells. Chloe's eyes grow wide again as she faces down the soldiers. Davis tears down a section of the wall and hurls it at them. A few of the soldiers try to dive to safety, including some of the teens, but a few others stand their ground, pulling the trigger before diving to the side. Chloe flinches, but Davis scoops her up without hurting her and smashes through another wall, taking Chloe with him, and away from danger.

Chloe clutches at his shoulders as he tears apart the building from the inside out, making his own exit.

CO-CO-CO

Inside a non-descript SUV, Oliver, Bruce, Dinah, AC, and Victor race towards the blip on the map that indicated Chloe's position. Bart is running, heading to the same location as them.

"What's there?" Oliver questions tersely, watching Victor try to pull up information on the building Chloe was in.

"I don't know. The records are sealed."

Bart's voice came over the radio. "It's... some sort of castle."

"Tasking a satellite to do a fly over now," Bruce reports.

"Whoa, she's moving and she's moving fast," AC chimes in. Oliver peers at the screen as Chloe appears to disappear then reappear several miles away.

"He has her," Oliver says grimly.

"Where the hell is Clark?" Dinah complains from the driver's seat.

CO-CO-CO

The beast sets Chloe down in a grassy field, several miles from where they'd started. Chloe backs away from him warily. The beast growls and follows her, his eyes glued to her face. It extends a hand to her and Chloe's heart skips a beat, but the monster just touches her, the tip of its claw tracking down her cheek gently.

Chloe forces herself to be still, not wanting to anger him. "I'm OK. You saved me," she reassures him. After a few minutes Davis begins to transform again, reverting to human form.

Chloe breathes a sigh of relieve and peels off her jacket, handing it to him so he can cover himself. He wraps it around his waist, and stares at her soulfully. "Chloe, I need you to stay with me. I don't want to kill anyone. But I will. I will if you aren't with me."

She backs away from him.

"I won't kill Oliver if I'm with you. I won't kill... anyone! But if you keep trying to run from me, if you keep hiding from me… I'll do whatever I need to in order to be with you Chloe."

"I don't... I have my own life Davis. Family. Friends."

"I know there is something between us," he asserts forcefully, causing her to take to steps back rapidly.

"No," she says weakly. "We were friends, that's all."

"Friends," he spits the word our angrily. "Your friends have poisoned you against me."

"No Davis, listen to me…"

"Your cousin never liked me, never gave me a chance." Chloe shakes her head helplessly. "Maybe I gave up too soon, before. Maybe we just need more time together." She continues to shake her head and he feels his anger grow. "There is no one I can't get to, no one I won't kill. I can't stop. You have to stop me!"

Chloe struggles to come to grips with making this decision again. To go with him and save everyone she loved, or to try to kill him, possibly saving herself, but risking their lives. "How? You can't die!"

Davis stops, staring at her in shock. "Do you really want me dead?"

"You've killed so many people Davis. You have to... I don't want you dead, but I can't. I thought there was a way... but I don't have it," she sobs, rage, fear and grief rolling off her in waves.

"If you don't kill me I will kill everyone you love. Your boyfriend. Your cousin. Clark. I won't stop. If you loved me, if we could be together, maybe…" He reads the rejection on Chloe's face. "But that's not going to happen. I know that."

He starts to transform again, and Chloe watches in horror as he falls to his knees. He struggles for dominance over the killer within, not wanting to risk hurting her, but no longer in control.

"There has to be a way Chloe. You have to find it. If you don't, I'll kill everyone you love, everyone who tries to get between us."

"No, please. I'll stay with you. I'll stay!" In the end, her decision is easy.

"It's not enough. I don't just want you, I want you to love me!" Chloe shakes her head, eyes full of tears. She could lie and say she loved him, but she didn't and he knew it. There was no point in even trying.

"There's a way... if I can get to it. A safe place, I can send you to."

Davis's mouth opens wide, the monster's roar pouring out and Chloe stumbles backyards. "Run Chloe. Get away from me. Run!"

Chloe knows it's futile to run from the beast but she turns and sprints away as fast as she can, regardless.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe endures a silent ride back to Watchtower with the team. Oliver is sitting beside her, but hadn't spoken a word to her since finding her running along the side of a country road north of the city. Victor and AC shoot her sympathetic looks, but maintain the silence.

"I could have sent him to the Phantom Zone, if you hadn't taken the crystal from me," she says accusingly to Bruce.

"If I hadn't, whoever took you would have it now," he says flatly.

Chloe subsides back in her seat, feeling both guilty and angry, and not liking either emotion. Oliver was never silent, and his deliberate cold shoulder is making her emotions even more raw.

Chloe trails behind Oliver into Watchtower, following him to the bedroom they had staked out as theirs, watching as he and peels off his uniform, before heading to the shower. All without a word. Chloe sits in the single armchair in the room, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees, looking small, young and alone.

Upstairs Lois looks at the closed bedroom door, her own expression full of emotion. "What happened?"

"We found her alone, without him. She's OK, physically. Ollie was..." AC tries to explain.

"I saw."

"She didn't explain much, just that Davis was there."

Lois looks stricken. The monster was obsessed with Chloe, it would keep coming for her until they stopped it. They had to stop it.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe is still sitting there in the dark ten minutes later when Oliver exits the bathroom and puts on a pair of pajama pants and crawls into bed. It was late and he needed to catch a few hours of sleep, clearing his mind and emotions so he would be able to function with a clear mind. He lies down on and pulls the covers over his long legs, turning his back on Chloe.

Tears roll down Chloe's cheek as he continues to ignore her, but she wipes them away in self recrimination. She'd messed up, she knew it. But she needs him now. Needs him to hold her and reassure her that everything could still turn out alright.

She moves slowly over to the bed, kneeling on the floor next to him. "I know you're still mad at me Ollie, but maybe you could just hold me right now…" she asks, tears thick in her throat, making her words hoarse and broken.

In a heartbeat, Oliver sweeps her up into his arms, cuddling her close, and pulling her under the covers with him. He holds her tightly, so tightly she thinks her ribs will be sore, but she puts her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer, needing the contact, the reassurance of his touch. "You can still be mad at me later, OK?" she whispers brokenly, burying her face in his neck.

He squeezes her tighter, then relaxes his hold. "I'll hold you to that Sidekick." After a beat he continues. "I love you Chloe, and I never want to feel like that again. Knowing you could be hurt, knowing you'd rather risk yourself than trust me to come up with a solution."

"No..."

"You're not alone Chloe, not anymore. I'm here, I'm with you, we all are, and we'll work together to keep you safe."

"And you," she insists, her emotions clearly visible on her face. She was desperate to keep him safe. "I need you to be safe too, Ollie. I can't lose you, any of you," she breaks down into tears and Oliver strokes his hands down her back soothing her, letting her cry out her emotions, just the simple act of having her in his arms soothing his own tattered soul.

"How could he even see you? Zatanna..."

"I asked her to remove the spell," Chloe says softly, knowing he was about to get angry again.

"What?" he yells, the word making her flinch.

"I asked her to make it my choice, ring on he can see me, ring off, he can't." She shows him her hand with a simple gold band on her right ring finger. "It was my mom's."

"Why, Chloe?"

"Because if seeing me is the only thing that can save you, then I want him to see me."

Oliver shakes his head but relaxes back in the bed, pulling her close again. "I'm not letting you out of here until this is all over and I will glue that damn ring to your finger in the meantime."

CO-CO-CO

* * *

Words 6451

And we race towards what I hope will be an exciting conclusion...thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming and the chapters will keep coming at a brisk pace.

Sorry, I know I said there would be more lex, and the two scenes are still planned, but the action in this chapter took up a lot of room, and I just didn't get there.

The scene at the end is adapted from The Closer.

I tend to pre-write, jotting down bits of dialogue and partial scenes, and at the end of a story, I have a lot of bits to try to weave together, and sometimes something I wrote and love, just doesn't fit and I get writers block.


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Hiding out at Watchtower, the team pieces together what they know about the monster. Chloe figures out it's Davis, Clark wants to save him, Lois finds out about Bruce and Dinah, and the team (minus Clark) implement their plan to take down Davis once and for all. The team enacts their plan to kill Davis, but he comes back with help from Tess and Checkmate. Davis finds Chloe and she sacrifices herself, agreeing to go with him, to keep the people she loves safe. Davis sees that Chloe doesn't love him and being with him has dampened her spark. He asks her to kill him, and she agrees – but he comes back to life again. The team gathers to try to find a solution after Clark refuses to see their point of view again, but Chloe knows a way to access the Phantom Zone and sneaks away to find it. Bruce hijacks her trip and Checkmate finds them in the caves. Bruce escapes, but Chloe is caught and Waller tries to use Chloe to control Davis. (Someone in this story should really learn that that is not a good idea.) Davis says he can't stop killing, and being with Chloe isn't enough, he wants her love. _

**Chapter 39**

CO-CO-CO

Chloe wakes up to the feel of Oliver's hands moving down her back. She luxuriates in his touch, letting herself soak up his warmth, his scent, the feel she had when he touched her. Warm, safe, loved. Her eyes open slowly, and she meets his.

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

She shakes her head, not concerned. His hand cups her cheek, his gaze narrowing. "You're healed."

Chloe blinks her confusion, thus far she had been unable to heal herself, experiencing normal healing time, unless it was for an injury she absorbed from another. "I did?" She raises a hand to feel her lip that had been split when the guard hit her to punish or motivate Davis. She could feel and see that her wrists were also healed, no longer torn up from the zip ties. "I guess I did."

"Is it new?"

"Yeah, but… I'm feeling more in control of my ability in general," she says without giving any specifics.

He nods. "Like being able to heal Eva without any side effects or partially healing Tess?"

She purses her lips together. "So you know?"

He nods, appearing serious. "I was wondering when and if you were going to tell me."

She shoots him an impish look, and he shakes his head but smiles, knowing why she hadn't told him: because her ability frightened him. Because he wanted her to keep her ability a secret so she couldn't be exploited and she wanted to use it to save people.

"You have any more secrets from me?"

"Undoubtedly," she says honestly. "But just one that seems pressing at the moment."

"Oh?" He can tell from her tone that it's not serious.

She shifts her position, pushing him onto his back and climbing over top of him. "I really…" her hands trace down his chest as she shimmies her hips over his groin, "really," his hand slide up her bare legs, "love you."

"That's not much of a secret," he says deeply.

"No?" She pulls off her t-shirt, leaving her only in her panties. "How about this one then… I really need to make love to you right now."

He smiles up at her, his eyes dark and serious even as he helps undress them both, letting himself enjoy her touch, but never able to completely clear the danger that they faced from his mind.

CO-CO-CO

Upstairs in Watchtower, the team alternate between researching and spending time together. Chloe and Oliver join them just as Bart finishes his second breakfast. "Need anything Liscious? Boss?"

"Thanks Bart," Oliver says then gives his food order including some for Chloe too.

Bart grins and is about to zip out, when Chloe stops him. "Bart… sorry for sneaking out on you."

"Yeah. Well, you're back and you won't fool me again. Maybe your new nickname should be Devilicious," Bart says lightly, but Chloe knew she'd taken advantage of his trust, using him in her plan to sneak away.

CO-CO-CO

Emil stops by later, and Chloe asks him to draw some blood from her. "Are you feeling unwell?" Emil questions.

"No, but my power… I think it's time to research it more fully." She explains about how it felt different when she'd healed Tess.

"I wanted to ask you about that."

"And then I was able to heal myself somehow," she says, rubbing her lip lightly. "Nothing major, but still it's new." Emil listens and draws several small vials of her blood. "Why do you think that I can heal myself?"

"Your ability appears to be an amplification of your energy and compassion which results in healing. I see no reason that your ability shouldn't be turned inward."

"But I've been hurt since my power manifested."

"Did you try to heal yourself?"

"Well…no. And I didn't this time either." She explains that she and Oliver had fought and made up, then she'd woken up healed.

"Next time you are hurt, maybe you could try."

She nods. "Emil… do you have anything more that can help us with Davis. We're down to our last card, and if there is any way to make him human, I'd really like to try it." Chloe walks around, trying to expel some of her energy, but Emil can feel the agitation coming off her in waves. "Clark is being really obstinate about this and if we send Davis to the Phantom Zone, I don't know if Clark will ever forgive the team, and the day may come when Clark being there could save lives. Our lives, or his life," Chloe argues passionately. "So please take another look at the samples. There has to be a cure."

"His nuclei are in a constant state of mutation. I tried to destroy a cell, and somehow the others got stronger. Nothing I have done has been successful in reducing his powers." Emil meets her gaze solemnly. "I understand your fears here Chloe. But frankly, I don't want him anywhere near me. Sending him away to a prison that can hold him sounds like a sound plan."

"But he's not always a monster. He saved me from the soldiers. He thinks it's me that helps him control it, I don't know if it's me or something else that keeps him from transforming."

"Well, sometimes, dramatic changes can be are caused by intense emotions - love, hate... obsession." Emil pauses, not wanting to say anything that could hurt her or send her running to the monster again in the hopes of keeping him from harming others.

"Which might be why my presence stops him from morphing."

"But if he is emotional, he will continue to be unpredictable. He may not want to hurt you Chloe, but he may do it inadvertently. Or in a fit of rage." Emil takes her hand, squeezing it. "Chloe, this creature puts us all in danger. If Oliver's team can't send it away, we need to warn people."

She shakes her head, imaging the public panic if they did. "We'll handle this Doctor. This isn't my first end of the world scenario. And I've always come out on top."

Emil laughs. "Now I know why Oliver has such faith in you. He finally met someone who was a match for his confidence."

Chloe smiles but he can see the worry in her expression despite her brave words.

Emil pondered how he'd ended up here, privy to history being made. Though most would never know about the threat Davis posed if they were successful. Oliver had brought Emil into the fold, made him one of the team.

Emil remembered meeting Oliver for the first time. He'd expected a vain billionaire. What he'd gotten was a complicated man. Oliver hadn't spilled his secrets immediately. He'd tested Emil, vetted him. But eventually Oliver had brought Emil into his confidence and Emil had been shocked at the hidden depths to the man.

Oliver projected an image, a beautiful, sophisticated, privileged life lived by a man filled with confidence. The people who really knew him knew better. Oliver was confident, but there was something deep within him that was never calm, never restful, never satisfied. Something jangled, fought to get out, to feel the satisfaction of hard work or pain, to let his anger course through him. He'd numbed that part of himself for years with mindless hedonistic pursuits. Women, alcohol, danger.

But somehow Chloe calmed that deep inner yearning. That bit of him that would always be a child wondering why he had been abandoned. An adolescent angry at the world for looking at him and seeing only a boy on the cusp of being a man with every privilege. They didn't see his loss, his pain, his loneliness.

Alone. Oliver had been alone since his parents died. Even after forming the team, creating a life with meaning for himself he was still alone. Chloe made the team a family, and surely enough she had become Oliver's.

Chloe was his home. And for a man who had been adrift since he was left alone in the world at the tender age of nine, home was something to be cherished. Emil knew that Oliver would do whatever he had to in order to keep Chloe safe. Emil had done the same for his wife, had done everything in his power to save her. Emil had failed, and known the agony of lost love and regret. He hoped Oliver would be luckier.

CO-CO-CO

Later the team, including Lois, sit in a loosely shaped circle. "So we have the Crystal of El, I can use it to open a portal and send Davis through," Chloe explains.

"Not so fast, Sidekick," Oliver objects. "I don't think it's a good idea to have you anywhere near Davis."

"I agree," Bruce concurs.

"Yeah, you me and this tower are gonna be besties, Chlo," Lois gives her input.

Chloe frowns. "Not just anyone can use the crystal…"

"You can, and I've seen how that ended before… for both of us," Oliver agrees, remembering how her eyes had turned white and she had tossed him across the room while using the blue crystal and the contraption he'd stolen from Tess. "But John can use the crystal and that's our plan."

"It's my crystal," Chloe says somewhat childishly.

"Actually it's Clark's, so… I say fair game," Lois states, and Chloe still can't believe Lois knew about Clark. Lois had explained that after Davis's first attack she'd started to suspect and later when Oliver and Clark were fighting, she'd put the pieces together. All of Chloe and Ollie's other friends were heroes, Clark was the odd man out, unless he wasn't. That and the nickname 'Boy Scout' had cinched it for Lois. "Look Chlo, face facts. You're not going out there. Everyone here is here to keep you safe and get rid of this thing. Dangling you in front of it is like waving red at a bull. No bueno. Ollie may be too pussy whipped to lock your ass up, but I'm not."

Oliver doesn't rise to Lois's bait, but Bruce smirks.

"On the bright side, since Clark is MIA, we don't have to worry about the crystal pulling him through to the Phantom Zone," Victor offers.

"He's gonna wish I'd sent his ass to that shithole," Lois grumps, still upset that Clark hadn't returned her call or helped rescue Chloe.

"We need to know as much as possible about the portal," Victor says, looking at Chloe.

"I'll show you everything I have. I programmed a decoder for Kryptonian language, so you can see the journals too if you have questions," Chloe says. Vic nods, still stunned at the breadth of her skill set and knowledge.

Sometime later Vic comes across a mention of another color Kryptonite, this one by way of warning to other sojourners from Clark's planet. The writings warn of a gold crystal that will depower them permanently on the planet with a yellow sun.

CO-CO-CO

At Metropolis General, Lex strides down the sterile white lit hall, heading to Tess's room. His black trench coat billows behind him and most of the staff pause to look at him as he passes by, easily recognizing one of Metropolis's most powerful men.

He enters Tess's room to find her sleeping. Not bothering to close the shades to her room to afford them privacy he stands over her, inspecting her. Tess opens her eyes and he can see the flash of disappointment then fear in her eyes before she hides her emotions from him.

"Surprised to see me?" he asks with soft menace. "You shouldn't be." She opens her mouth, but closes it without saying anything. "I wasn't sure you had it in you. You may be a Luthor, but you aren't in my league, little sister."

"How long have you known?"

"Since before I met you. Why do you think I came to you? Did you think your little crusades for the environment were enough to impress me? Or maybe you thought I came to you just to get revenge on Oliver." He shakes his head. "No. I found a mention of you in our father's records."

"I can still be valuable to you," she tries to bargain.

"You should have gone away when I gave you the chance, Lutessa." He strokes his gloved hand over her cheek and she feels a tiny prick in her neck.

"You saved me once. Are you going to save me again?" she asks, waiting for whatever he'd injected into her to take effect.

"No."

"So I guess I ran out of lives," she says, her voice wavering.

He stares down at her, his icy blue eyes unreadable. "That was your choice." He strokes her cheek again, wondering at his fate of having such a family. "Goodbye Lutessa."

CO-CO-CO

At Watchtower, the team is finalizing their plans. "We don't know how much time we have."

"We're in control of when we take the fight to the beast," Bruce disagrees.

"No, once Davis starts killing again, our time is up," Oliver explains his first statement.

CO-CO-CO

That night, Clark stands at a building across the way, watching the team through the window. Seeing Lois sitting beside Chloe on one of the couches, he gives himself another reason for not going inside.

He'd been with Jor-El trying to find a way to stop Davis without killing him or sending him to the Phantom Zone. But as always Jor-El never did what Clark wanted, he always took more than Clark wanted to give. Jor-El had demanded that if Clark wanted answers about Kryptonian weaknesses he needed to learn more about his home world. In the Fortress, time had no meaning. It wasn't until Clark stopped to assist at a car accident in Canada's Northwest Territories that he'd received Lois's many messages.

He'd been shocked and worried to hear that Chloe was in danger again, then upset when he realized that Lois knew his secret. Chloe had betrayed him again.

Lois stands up from the couch and walks out of sight, leaving Chloe alone. But she isn't alone for long. Oliver sits down beside her, his larger body making her look almost childlike.

Clark considered the changes to his friend over the last year. It was like someone had turned on the light inside of her. She was still Chloe, sweet, smarter than she should be, loyal, sarcastic, funny, beautiful, but now there was something more. She was content. No, that wasn't the right word. Content was so blah. She was incandescent. She glowed.

Clark watches as she smiles up at the billionaire vigilante, lit from within as she looks at him. Oliver takes her hand, and her love for him shines luminously in her eyes, and her whole being. Clark could remember when she used to smile at him like that. Chloe's emotions were never far from the surface. Her smile, her eyes, her very spirit so easy to see, so easily hurt. Clark knew he had hurt her, so many times in their past. Most of them unintentional. He knew he hadn't been the best friend to her. She'd loved him, put herself second to him for years. But not anymore. Ever since she'd walked away on her wedding day, having chosen not to marry Jimmy, she'd been different. Distant. More abrupt with him. Less available to him.

He knew why now. She loved him. Oliver Queen. She loved him more than she'd ever loved Clark. Clark and Chloe had grown apart, and he hated to admit it, but even he could see that both of them had contributed to the distance in their friendship.

In high school, Clark had been so busy, learning to control his new powers, trying to keep his secret, and of course dealing with his relationship with Lana. Chloe had always been an afterthought. But she'd always been there for him when the chips were down. Eventually he'd figured out that she could be trusted, that even after she made the mistake of trusting Lionel Luthor, that she had always been on his side. But even after she'd known his secret, their friendship hadn't ended up on level footing. Chloe had been hurt by Clark always choosing Lana, and while she said she understood, Clark knew it had to hurt.

Now that she'd left him behind, chosen another, he could imagine exactly how she'd felt then.

In college, Chloe had been derailed by alien events, Dark Thursday forcing her out of school, Lex interfering with her advancement at the DP as revenge for helping Clark and snooping into Lex's business. Chloe had paid a high price for her friendship with Clark, and if the little comments she and Lois had made over the last were any indication, she'd come to see her friendship with Clark as a one way street. He took, she gave. And apparently she felt like she didn't get much in return. Clark didn't feel that her complaint was justified. He was busy, a hero, and he had obligations. He couldn't always be there to have movie night or just hang out.

But he knew he was just making excuses. He'd always made time for his mom. And Lana, then Lois. But somehow he'd thought that Chloe would always be there, waiting, wanting to help him when he needed it. He'd believed it right up until the moment he realized she wasn't there. Wasn't waiting for him, and didn't need him. It had hurt. And he had blamed Oliver.

Clark couldn't help but have reservations about Oliver. And Oliver being with Chloe. But even he could see that Oliver had changed since getting involved romantically with Chloe. He was calmer, more centered. Still annoyingly overconfident, and certain in his own view point, but in a less aggressive way. He wasn't trying to prove anything to anyone anymore. Oliver had Chloe, her approval, her love, and apparently that was what he had been missing all these years.

Clark had had it, her, all those years that Oliver had been alone. But now she was gone, even when she was in the room with him, she was gone. Lost to him. They were still friends, tied together by their past, shared experiences, shared memories, and shared people. Now there was Lois, binding them together, but Chloe, the Chloe that had been his Sidekick before she'd known about his powers, before he'd known she knew, and after he finally took the steps to trust her with his secret in its entirety, was gone.

Oliver had said that Chloe was his. And he was right, Clark could see that her loyalty was to Oliver now. She would still be there for Clark if he really needed her, but Clark had no illusions that if it came down to picking between him and Oliver, Chloe would choose the man she loved.

It stung, but he knew it was wrong to resent that. He'd chosen his own needs, his loves over her.

Lois returns to the couches, pushing herself into the space beside Chloe, too small a space, which forces Chloe to move into Oliver's lap, a circumstance that none objected to. From Lois's smile Clark knew that had been her objective to begin with. Chloe is so easy with Oliver, so comfortable. Clark wants that closeness and trust with Lois, but wasn't sure they would ever have it. He wore his secrets like an invisible armor, and he had for so long he wasn't sure he even knew how to bare himself to another person.

CO-CO-CO

Later that night, the mood turns somber. "My colleagues at MPD have found a gruesome crime scene. Several dead bodies. They are unsure how many due to the condition of the bodies," John reports after taking a call.

"Time's up," AC says lightly, his face grim.

"I still haven't been able to locate any gold meteor rock," Victor cautions.

Oliver looks at his team. "We'll have to go without it."

"Then all that's left is to pick a location," Bruce says.

"How are we going to get him there?" Dinah asks.

"Me," Chloe says with certainty.

"No," Oliver objects immediately.

"Use me as bait. All of you are going, and I'm the safest of all of you, at least when it comes to him," she argues logically.

"Chloe, you told him you didn't love him. He might not like you much right now," Lois says worriedly.

The conversation moves on, Chloe's suggestion ignored and tabled. But she's not ready to give it up. When she finds herself alone with Oliver downstairs later that night, she again makes her case, but Oliver refuses to even consider it.

"I'm not saying tie me to the cliff and summon the Kraken, but we need to bring Davis to us, on our terms and-."

"No," Oliver interrupts her while putting away some food someone had left out on the counter.

"You are so completely unreasonable and overbearing," she fumes, her fear for him powering her determination to get him to see her idea was a good one.

"And you're absolutely adorable," he replies genially.

"Annoying, arrogant, autocratic…" she spouts off, using alliteration to vent her anger.

"Authoritative, attractive, amusing, alluring, arousing. Can I move on to the rest of the alphabet now? Beautiful, charming, delightful, enchanting, forgiving, gorgeous, heavenly, intelligent, joy inducing, kind, lovely, Ioveable…" He moves over to her during his speech and kisses her lightly.

"So completely annoying," she says, but he can see her eyes hold a hint of amusement. He doesn't want to fight. They have enough enemies without fighting each other.

"Back to 'A'?" he smiles charmingly. "I have some more…appealing, amazing, awe inspiring…"

"Asshole," Chloe tries to hold onto her purpose.

"Brazen. Beloved."

"Bully. Brash," she counters.

"Charismatic. Cute," he flirts, tapping her on the nose. "Cuddly. Cherished."

"Cocky. Cavalier. Calculating. Controlling. Callous."

His easy smile fades but he doesn't allow her to goad him on what could be their last night together. "Hardly callous, Sidekick. Delectable. Desirable. Delicious."

"Domineering. Disagreeable," she narrows her eyes, sorting through her vocabulary mentally. "Detestable. Despicable"

"Really?" he cajoles.

"Damnable. Despotic," she continues, her temper getting riled by his unflappable good humor.

"Exquisite and endearing."

"Egotistical."

He shrugs, agreeing with that one. "Fascinating. Fulfilling."

Chloe struggles for an 'f' word for Oliver. "Foul." She frowns. "Fussy."

His eyebrows scrunch together, questioning her selection silently. "Gratifying. Glorious."

"Gaumless." Chloe goes for the obscure. "Horrible."

'Gaumless' Oliver mouths at her, looking impressed. "Honorificabilitudinity," he offers, countering her reach into her impressive vocabulary with his own. "Hypnotizing."

"Hotheaded."

"Inimitable. Irreplaceable," he says with feeling.

"Insensitive. Insolent. Inadequate."

"Inadequate? Doubtful, my love, but as soon as we conclude this argument, I'll prove you a liar," he flirts.

"Jackass," she offers succinctly.

"Joyous. Kindhearted."

Chloe struggles to come up with insulting adjective or word to apply to Oliver, her face mashed into a sour look. Finally she finds one in her extensive vocabulary, "Knuckle-headed."

"Luminously lovely."

"Loathsome. Maladjusted."

"Mine." Oliver picks her up and carries her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Narcissistic, ostentatious…" she continues even as he sets her down and peels off her shirt.

"Orgasmic," he offers as he unsnaps her bra.

"Proud, pompous…" she continues, but her voice is raspy as he cups her breasts and kisses her neck.

"Quixotic. Radiant. Ravishing," he continues as he pushes her pants down her legs, Chloe kicking her shoes off helpfully.

"Smug. Sexy." She unbuttons his shirt as he works on his pants fastening. "Stubborn."

"You too," he punctuates the words with a hard kiss.

"Toned troglodyte."

Oliver arched an eyebrow at that one. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in a Raquel Welch fur bikini."

She arches an eyebrow, even as she sits on the bed scooting back and pulling his body down over hers. "Tyrannical. Unparalleled. Vexing. Virile."

He grins. "Wonderful. Witty." Then, offers two more 'w' words while grinding his erection between her legs. "Wet. Welcoming."

Chloe tries to focus on their war of words, trying to find a word that starts with 'X' for Oliver, but the clambering of her body is growing louder and it's hard to focus. "This is getting harder." Oliver grins and Chloe rolls her eyes. "Dirty mind."

"You giving up?" His mouth closes over her nipple sucking lightly as his tongue teases the tightened tip.

"Never." She pants a few times arching her back to thrust more of her sensitive flesh into his mouth before she answers, silently thanking whatever residual knowledge that Brainiac has left her with. "Xanthous," she whimpers as he moves to her other breast. "It means yellow or red haired."

"So that will work for both of us, but I have one of my own. Xenagogue."

"Yogi," she breaths out as he moves his mouth to her other breast, moaning deeply. "God, Ollie."

"Yammerer- but only when I have you naked, or a story is giving you problems" he mutters softly.

"Zib," she says breathlessly.

His head pops up, giving her a quizzical look. "Zib? Is that even a real word?"

"Sure it is, it's Arabic. Means one who acts like a prick."

He smirks at her and shifts his hips forward, sliding into her body. Her mouth goes slack, and Oliver grins in dark triumph. He thrusts into her with hard, short strokes, trying to erase everything from her mind other than the pleasure he could give her. "Zippy," he says in a teasing tone.

But Chloe was stubborn, and the last thing she could be described as was a quitter. "Zeitgeber."

He grins and dips down to kiss her, rubbing his chest against her breasts as he continues thrusting, bringing them both to orgasm.

CO-CO-CO

Later, after their bodies have cooled, Chloe rubs her hand over his cheek softly.

Oliver cups his hand over hers. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself."

"And I won't let people die for me," she says with equal stubbornness.

His gaze hardens, but Chloe doesn't want to fight, and it's clear he will never consider her idea. "Zippy?" she says with light mocking.

"Sure. Zippy. And zappy. It means lively; entertaining. Zaftig. Having a full; rounded figure."

"Are you calling me fat?" she says warningly.

He shakes his head. "Never."

CO-CO-CO

"A 911 call just came in from the outskirts of Smallville. I can't be sure but it sounds like Clark might have found Davis," Victor reports, plugged into Watchtower's mainframe.

"Pull up the location on screen," Oliver commands.

They all crowd around the map. "They're near the caves," Chloe says, knowing Smallville better than anyone else.

"Bart, go. Keep eyes on them but stay back unless Clark's in trouble," Oliver orders and Bart disappears in a flash.

Davis and Clark crash through the forest and fields outside Smallville, locked in battle. "Davis, listen to me. I can help you."

"No!" the beast shouts and it's the first time Clark had heard it use language. It gave him hope.

"Yes. Come with me to the Fortress, my father was an amazing Kryptonian scientist. He can help you."

"I don't need help, I need to kill you. Once you're dead this… need… might go away," Davis roars.

Clark tries to drag Davis with him, moving north to the arctic, but with each blow he grows weaker and Davis gets stronger.

Bart radios in. "They're moving north. Clark said something about taking Davis to his Fortress."

"We need to go there," Oliver says, now dressed in his uniform as were the rest of his team.

"How?" Dinah asks. "We're never going to get there in time."

"There is a path through the caves. Chloe showed me," Bruce says, ready to do battle.

"It won't work, you need the key," Chloe says with dark satisfaction. They couldn't leave her behind now, they needed her.

"I have it Blondie," Bruce discounts her argument.

"It won't work," John Jones says, stopping all movement in the room. "I can activate the crystal, but the portal was meant only for Clark. Jor-El made it so."

"But Chloe…" Oliver argues, not wanting to tax his brain with thoughts of why she could make Kryptonian artifacts work. He stares at her, the woman he loved, the stubborn fearless idiot that would put herself in harm's path for a good story, let alone the people she loved. "Fine, you come with us," he concedes defeat.

"Great, then I'm coming too," Lois says with brittle brightness.

"No, Lois…" Chloe tries to stop her cousin.

"You jump, I jump. We're all in this together." Oliver nods his assent, hoping that having Lois nearby would make Chloe think before doing something stupid. Besides the only way to keep Lois from coming with them was to knock her out or tie her up, and Oliver really didn't want to have to do that. Again.

CO-CO-CO

In the caves Chloe feels something click into place around her wrist just as she activates the portal key.

In the fortress, the team, all bundled in warm clothing, land somewhat disoriented, but shake it off, looking for Clark and Davis. Silence greets them until Chloe shrieks.

"Lois!" She holds up her wrist, attached to Lois's by a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. "What the hell is this?" The team watch with incredulous humor as Chloe yanks on the cuffs, expecting the sex toy to break but they don't yield.

"You jump, I jump, remember? You want to sacrifice yourself to that thing? I'm coming with you," Lois says resolutely.

"Lois…" Chloe says emotionally.

"That'll make you think twice," Lois says without regret. Bruce regards Lois with respect.

Oliver looks surprised at Lois's action, but appreciative. He strides to the girls and kisses Lois on the cheek. "I love you."

"I know you do," Lois says smugly.

"Now get out of sight and stay out of our way," Oliver orders.

"Incoming, boss." Bart's voice sounds in their ears. "I can see the Fortress thingie."

All their humor fades and Chloe and Lois move farther into the Fortress, hiding behind a large ice crystal. "Is this what Clark's planet is like?" Lois whispers to Chloe who shrugs, staring at the entrance to the Fortress where she expected the two aliens to appear.

CO-CO-CO

Two minutes later, Davis and Clark fly into the Fortress, Clark looking worse than Chloe had ever seen. Lois cringes. Doomsday punches Clark, sending him sliding across the ice, then the monster moves to stand over Clark's injured body. Before he can hit Clark again, Dinah opens her mouth releasing a sonic scream. Clark covers his ears and rolls away from Davis, as the beast roars with anger and pain.

Spinning around to face Dinah, the beast sees nothing and looks around, trying to find the source of his pain. He takes two stumbling steps in her direction but Bruce and John both open fire, releasing Bruce's bag of tricks on the beast. Bart rushes to Clark, pulling him off to the side, then zips back, passing close to Davis and dropping off an explosive, the bomb going off right under Davis, knocking him down.

"That is crazy," Lois whispers as the black skinned monster slowly gets back to its feet.

Davis pulls down a huge ice crystal from the ceiling, and throws it in Dinah's direction. Dinah turns and ducks, but it is heading straight at her. AC rushes to her, covering her body with his, the moisture from the ice giving him strength. The ice breaks over his back, crashing him to the ground, and pinning Dinah underneath him, taking them both out of the fight.

Clark stands up, looking worriedly at the team, not wanting them to get hurt. Before he can act, the members of the team left standing open fire on Davis simultaneously. John Jones pulls the Crystal of El out of his pocket, and Clark sees it, his face creasing into a deep frown.

Clark superspeeds over to John, taking it from his hand. "Kal-El, it is the only way!" John says, his voice carrying.

"No," Clark disagrees.

"What is this trickery?" Davis rages, unable to see his opponents, besides Clark, but knows they are there. He rushes towards where some of the bullets had come from, blindly striking out. Bruce and Victor move out of his way, narrowly avoiding being hit.

Seeing their chances dwindle, Oliver pulls out his last arrow, tipped with gold. They'd managed to find a record of an unknown rock, mined in Smallville at the turn of the century. One single piece remained at the Smallville town hall that housed artifacts from the town's storied past. Bart had gotten it, and Oliver had made it into an arrow tip. It was their last chance.

Oliver takes aim with an arrow of Golden Kryptonite, letting it fly towards Davis, but Clark catches it, holding it by the shaft.

"No!" Bruce shouts.

"Damn it Clark," Chloe mutters.

Davis spins and seeing Clark on his feet again, swings at him, knocking him back, punching a hole in the ice walls of the Fortress.

"Retreat," Oliver yells, and the beast spins in his direction, recognizing that voice. Oliver Queen. The man who stood between him and Chloe.

The beast runs towards where Oliver's voice had come from, and Oliver scrambles backwards. Davis follows the sounds of Oliver's withdraw and Chloe feels like someone is squeezing her heart painfully. "Bruce," she calls, "Give me a gun."

Bruce doesn't know what she has planned but kicks a fallen pistol to her, the weapon sliding across the ice. Davis spins in her direction, not seeing her, but certain that she was there. "Chloe!" he howls.

"Chloe, no!" Oliver yells and the beast turns back towards his romantic rival.

"She's not yours, not once you are dead," Davis growls.

Chloe drags Lois with her to the gun then shoots the chain, breaking her tether to her cousin. Pushing Lois back, Chloe rushes towards Oliver, just as Davis has pinned him into a corner. She removes her ring and is instantly visible to Davis.

"Davis, stop."

Davis pauses, looking at Chloe and feeling some of his rage fade. Lois moves to stand by Chloe, wrapping her hand tightly around her cousin's wrist. She was visible to Davis as well, since the spell hadn't included her. Davis looks at Chloe again, then pushes her gently out of the way, his small push sending the cousins sliding across the ice. Davis continues pummeling the ice around Oliver, as the Green Archer rolls and moves trying to avoid the blows.

"No, Davis!" Lois yells. "Davis! Chloe's never gonna forgive you for that! You understand?! Chloe will hate you. She loves these people. If you hurt them, any of them she will never forgive you. You don't want that."

Davis pauses then roars his displeasure. The beast looks at Chloe, her face full of fear, and he falls back. Moving towards the entrance of the Fortress, he looks over his shoulder at the woman he loved and needed. In a blur of motion, he shoots into the sky and disappears.

"He can fly?" Bart asks in stunned admiration as Chloe rushes to Oliver's side checking him for injuries. His face was cut up from some of the flying ice, but otherwise he looks fine. Turning back towards where AC and Dinah had fallen, Chloe tries to go to them, but Oliver holds her back. "We need you to get us out of here."

Bart digs their fallen comrades out with his super speed. Bruce pulls AC out of the last bit of ice as he checks Dinah's pulse. "AC's in bad shape," Bruce calls out. Victor pulls out a vial of RL-65 and injects it into AC quickly, then moves to Dinah.

Lois looks around, feeling the reality of their situation finally hit her. Any of them could have died. She falls to her knees by Dinah, feeling for her pulse. "I think she's OK."

Bruce comes over and feels for broken bones or other life threatening injuries, knowing that Oliver had strict guidelines for when to use RL-65. And anyone they gave it to would be out of the fight until the drug left their system.

They collect their wounded and Bart runs out to find Clark in the arctic ice, as Chloe opens the portal back to Smallville.

CO-CO-CO

* * *

Words 6061

More action, and one of Lex's scenes. I don't know if you guys can tell, but I feel like I'm better with the dialogue than the action, and frankly writing scenes with so many people talking and moving around is hard! Throw me a bone, review! Please, thanks!


	41. Chapter 40

**Epiphanies**

_Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Hiding out at Watchtower, the team pieces together what they know about the monster. Chloe figures out it's Davis, Clark wants to save him, Lois finds out about Bruce and Dinah, and the team (minus Clark) implement their plan to take down Davis once and for all. The team enacts their plan to kill Davis, but he comes back with help from Tess and Checkmate. Davis finds Chloe and she sacrifices herself, agreeing to go with him, to keep the people she loves safe. Davis sees that Chloe doesn't love him and being with him has dampened her spark. He asks her to kill him, and she agrees – but he comes back to life again. The team gathers to try to find a solution after Clark refuses to see their point of view again, but Chloe knows a way to access the Phantom Zone and sneaks away to find it. Bruce hijacks her trip and Checkmate finds them in the caves. Bruce escapes, but Chloe is caught and Waller tries to use Chloe to control Davis. (Someone in this story should really learn that that is not a good idea.) Davis says he can't stop killing, and being with Chloe isn't enough, he wants her love. The team regroups to find a solution to end Davis's reign of terror, but some unexpected opposition shuts down their chance at success._

**Chapter 40**

Emil and Oliver check on AC's condition, safe in Watchtower, their headquarters still offering them safe haven as it remained unknown to Davis and Checkmate, the group that had taken Chloe. They still didn't know much about them, just that they were well funded and had ties to the government. But that was a problem for another day.

Returning to the main room where Lois was fussing over Clark and Chloe had just finished healing Dinah despite Oliver's reservations, Oliver felt the crushing disappointment of their loss. He turned his feelings of failure and fear to anger and let them loose on Clark. "You should have killed that thing when you had the chance in the beginning or at least let me do it," Oliver says flatly, the accusation clear. Whatever Davis did from this point on, was on Clark's conscious, that much was clear to Oliver.

AC walks slowly into the room, his eyes glinting with barely repressed adrenalin and the need to act, the side effects of the drug stronger than he had anticipated. But he forced his mind into compliance, trying to move the conversation past the conflict between Oliver and Clark. "It's back and stronger than ever. We're gonna need another plan," he says.

"We had a plan," Dinah grouses. "It was working too." She shakes her head at Clark, her emotions running high. AC had risked his life to save hers, Chloe had risked hers to save Oliver, and Lois had risked hers to save Chloe. But Clark had acted against them, stopping them from making all their risks worthwhile.

"I'll send the beast to the Phantom Zone, that's what you all wanted," Clark says wearily, standing up and moving away from Lois.

"What?" Chloe cries, standing up and glaring at Clark. "We just tried that, and you stopped us!"

"No, I'll send the beast, not Davis."

"What are you talking about Clark?" Lois asks quietly. "Davis is the beast."

"I can split them." Chloe rears back the alarm on her face enough to alert the group to the danger of his plan. "Davis is not evil, we've all seen that. He doesn't want to hurt anyone," Clark reasons, from the angry expressions on the team's faces, they disagree with Clark's assessment.

Oliver moves up to stand behind Chloe. Chloe had seen the most humanity in Davis, and Oliver worried that Clark's assertions would only add to the weight on Chloe's shoulders.

"Except you," Lois says snidely.

"And I-"

Lois cuts him off, continuing with her list. "And Ollie. Or anyone who stands between him and Chloe. Or anyone he comes across after having a bad day."

Clark frowns at her. "You shouldn't even be here."

Lois draws up to her full height, looking down her nose at him in distain. It was a look he hadn't seen from her since he'd broken up with Lana the last time. "Is that right?" she asked with deadly calm. "Well I am here, and I'm staying. Chloe is my cousin, my family. I love Ollie, and his team? They're all good people and they can use all the help they can get! Help that you won't offer!"

Clark looks hurt, but pushes aside his wounded emotions. "He has good in him. I can feel it."

Chloe's shoulders slump and she presses into Oliver's side, closing her eyes and squeezing his waist tighly.

"I thought he could learn to control the beast, and maybe I was wrong. I know now that even if he could learn it would take too long, and innocent lives could be lost. But I-"

"He's already killed again," Victor interjects. If Clark wanted to thwart them at every turn he deserved to know the full impact of his actions. "He killed 12 people two nights ago."

All emotion and expression drains from Clark's face. "I'll handle it."

"How?" Oliver asks, his tone aggressive, even though he stays still, his arm around Chloe.

"I have it under control."

"Like your last plan? Why were you taking him to the Fortress? So you could have group therapy with your dad? That worked out really well. Dinah and AC could have died. Davis could have taken Chloe. Lois could have been killed along with the rest of us, but hey, you had it under control," Oliver says, barely keeping himself under control.

"I understand what it looked like from the outside, but trust me, I had the whole situation contained," Clark says dismissively.

"Clark! You didn't have anything under control," Lois shouts. "You may be super fast, and super strong, but apparently you're not super smart! Speaking as one of the people Davis considered smashing into a puddle not once but twice now, I can tell you, your plan was seriously flawed!"

"We can't kill him, he's a person," Clark insists.

"We know we can't kill him, we were trying to send him to the Phantom Zone," AC says in exasperation.

"You heard him Clark," Lois argues, knowing she had the best chance of getting through to Clark. "We all heard him. He won't stop coming for Chloe." Fear fills her voice. "Eventually he'll get her, maybe he'll have to kill Ollie to get her, but maybe you're OK with that," Lois says without meaning it, just pushing to get a reaction from Clark.

"Of course not. I don't want Oliver dead, but I won't go along with Oliver either. He's killed. He made that choice and killing is never right. Never."

"We were all there Clark," AC says. "We all agreed, we all were part of the plan."

"The team killed that monster," Victor chimes in.

"Or we tried, anyway," Bart says with a pained smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"We did it to protect our own and to safeguard all the people you claim you were sent here to protect," Dinah reiterates the team's position.

"I wonder if it will take one of us dying to get through to you. Maybe Lois. That thing will do whatever it takes to get Chloe and even that is no guarantee that he'll stop killing. Splitting him is no guarantee. We have very limited options for how end this, and you just stopped our best bet," Bruce says grimly.

"Kal-El this monster is not of this planet, it should not be allowed to rampage here, taking lives while you seek a better solution. The time is now, we must act."

"I'll find him, OK? I'll fix this," Clark says with wounded pride. He explains about black Kryptonite, and how it can split the two sides of the creature.

"Are you going to listen to anything we say?" Oliver asks, reading Clark's stubborn look. "Can't you see that splitting the man, and whatever morality he has left, from the beast just increases the risk?" Clark shakes his head, clearly thinking he knew best. "Then I won't bother."

"I'll make sure Davis never hurts anyone ever again," Clark states then disappears.

"No. You won't. But we will. We have to," Oliver says quietly.

Victor looks around the room, seeing everyone's bleak expressions. He refuses to allow himself to admit defeat. He turns his dark gaze on Chloe. "How many colors of this damn rock are there?"

Chloe smiles, but everyone can see that she's out of hope, they'd taken their best shot, their best two shots, a portal to the Phantom Zone and Gold K. Now both were lost and they had nothing left to try.

CO-CO-CO

In Coast City, another green clad hero returns to his ratty little apartment, collapsing into bed without any thoughts beyond being glad to be home.

CO-CO-CO

In Metropolis, Chloe puts on a happy face, organizing a meal, wanting everyone to sit down together. One last time.

"I know what you're thinking," Oliver says softly in her ear, having snuck up behind her.

Chloe leans back into his chest, his arms closing around her. "No you don't," she says calmly, putting a herculean effort into keeping her emotions under control. "I was thinking how much I love you."

"Liar."

She turns and buries her face in his chest, her tears silently soaking into his shirt. "Don't give up yet, Chloe." He tilts her face up to his and he can see her despair. "Have you lost faith in me, Sidekick?"

"No," she tries to smile. "Never. I just… I don't see a way out of this Ollie."

"We'll find it. Together."

CO-CO-CO

It's nearly noon when Hal wakes up to the bright sun of the west coast. The sound of waves breaking outside his window and the feel of his own, somewhat lumpy, mattress beneath him make him smile. He takes a quick shower, appreciating the comforts of home, before going to his small galley kitchen to see if he had any edible food, having been gone for several weeks.

A bad smell spills out of his refrigerator as soon as he opens it, causing him to immediately close it, opening the freezer instead. There he finds a box of frozen waffles and pulls two out with a shout of triumph. Dropping them into his toaster he fills a glass with water and gulps it down. Impatiently waiting for the toaster to pop he wanders around his apartment, briefly considering cleaning it up, or hiring a cleaning service to do it for him, and sees his phone lying on the coffee table. Tossing the phone into the air he catches it and hits the button to turn it on.

Hearing the toaster pop he walks back to the kitchen as the phone powers up. Grabbing a waffle in his hand and taking a big bite he holds up his phone seeing dozens of missed calls and text messages.

Hal frowns and stuffs the rest of the waffle in his mouth scanning the text messages briefly, his face falling.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe walks up the stairs from the living area to Watchtower's command center, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had made an effort over the last day to spend time with everyone, but mostly with Oliver and Lois. Unless they got a miracle, their time was about up.

Chloe enters the command center, dressed in a green tank top that hugged her breasts, pasting a smile on her face, looking around for Oliver.

"Chloe, looking stunning as always," Hal says cheerfully, grinning at the pretty blonde who had stolen his friend's heart out from under him. He winks at her then makes a show of letting his eyes trail down her body, spending a little extra time on her cleavage, waggling his eyebrows comically.

Chloe freezes, so happy to see Hal that she tears up, but she shakes off the swell of relief and smiles at him. "Thank you, Mr. Jordan."

He moves forward, leaving Oliver's side to hug her, making the embrace last longer than he would normally, partly to annoy Oliver, and partly because Hal was genuinely glad to see Chloe safe and sound. "Quite beautiful. I can see how you would be assigned the role of 'Beauty' in a rendition of Beauty and the Beast," he teases, but his gaze turns somber as he pulls back. "I've always loved a curvy woman."

She rolls her eyes at his flirting, stepping away from Hal as Oliver comes over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Chloe smiles at Oliver's possessiveness as he presses a kiss to her temple.

"You know, that color really brings out Oliver's jealous complexion," Hal says with a straight face.

Chloe giggles while Oliver gives Hal a dry look. But inside Oliver was thrilled to hear Chloe's laughter again. She was meant to laugh and smile, not be buried under fear and doubts.

"It's good to see you man, but show a little respect, would you?" Oliver complains good naturedly, earning another laugh from Chloe, and an unapologetic look from his best friend.

"I'm better at showing my appreciation," Hal replies lightly. "Chloe, you just let me know if you're feeling _unappreciated_."

Chloe blushes hotly, causing Hal to arch both his eyebrows and smirk, wondering what she and Oliver had been up to that would cause her to turn bright red. Chloe diverts her eyes from Hal, recalling how she and Oliver had spent the night before, wanting to cherish every moment of what could be their last together. Chloe was certain that without her healing ability neither of them would be moving around easily.

"And I'm officially jealous again," Hal says, smiling genuinely at the happy couple. Ollie deserved a happy ending, and Hal couldn't be happier with his choice.

CO-CO-CO

The next team meeting has a decidedly different feel than the last. They have hope. Hal's power is only limited by what he could imagine, and he had sent out a request for help to the other Lanterns. Even if they didn't arrive in time for the fight, Hal was there, and Oliver knew it would be enough. No one had to get hurt. Hal could strike from a distance and hurt the beast without risking his own life.

Chloe and Oliver enter the room after the rest of the team, including Zatanna and Lois, have gathered. Hands clasped together they move as a unit, releasing as they turned to face the group, only to find purchase again, their opposite hands joining together as if magnets connected them, the pull automatic, undeniable, a force of nature not to be denied.

Lois grins broadly, happier for her cousin than she'd ever been for herself.

Hal stands up from his place on the couch next to the pretty dark haired magician. He explains about the Lantern Corps, and for a group that knew aliens, monsters and magic were all real, their level of awe at his story was almost comical. Hal says that the lanterns have a place for things like Davis, they just need to immobilize him.

"I don't know how to access an interstellar prison," Hal says regretfully. "I know they exist, but until the other lanterns arrive, I don't know how to do that."

"How long?" Victor asks.

"A few days, maybe a week."

"We may not have that much time," Dinah says solemnly, not looking forward to going up against that thing again, even with Hal at their side.

Chloe looks up at Oliver, squeezing his hand tightly. "I may know of another way to send Davis to the Phantom Zone. But you won't like it."

CO-CO-CO

Later the team has dispersed, leaving Chloe, Hal and Oliver alone. "How is it possible that you continually come up with plans that I absolutely hate?" Oliver asked, using humor to mask his unease.

Chloe smiles reassuringly at him, sliding her hand over his jaw and drawing him down for a kiss. "Lex won't hurt me Ollie, and he could help us."

"You don't even know if he has what you need."

"No, and she won't until we get over there and ask him," Hal inserts logically.

Oliver didn't release his hold on Chloe and Hal shoots him a understanding look. "I'll bring her back to you, man. As good as new." It went unsaid that the bad blood between Oliver and Lex would only pollute the waters.

Oliver nods and kisses Chloe again, a light press of lips. "You better."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe and Hal make their way to LuthorCorp, walking down Metropolis's city streets. Chloe breaths deeply, not having realized until that moment how pent up she had been feeling.

"You're a funny one."

"What?" she replied, looking up at Hal.

"Didn't I see you doing a happy dance about Luthor's misfortunes just a few months ago?"

Chloe smiles and nods. "God, that feels like a million years ago." She considers her feelings on Lex. "Lex and I… we have a complicated history."

"I bet Ollie just _loves_ that."

"Yeah," Chloe says with deeper meaning. "Lex is dangerous, I would be a fool to lose sight of that, but…" she shakes her head. "But… he's not all bad."

"He helped when that thing came for you the first time," Hal says knowingly.

"And the second," she says quietly, recalling her fear at seeing Davis in monster form the first time, and her desperation to heal Ollie at the DP Gala as Lex stood between them and Davis.

Hal arches his eyebrows in question, but Chloe shakes him off. "But you don't trust him?"

"No," she says slowly, as if considering her words carefully. "But I still think… I think Lex will help, especially if it aligns with his own self interests," Chloe explains.

They enter LuthorCorp and Chloe approaches the reception desk, Hal just one step behind her. "Hi, I don't have an appointment, but…"

"Ms. Sullivan, would you like to see Mr. Luthor?" the receptionist asks helpfully.

Chloe immediately feels alarm. Hal wraps a protective, reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Ah, I see we were expected. How nice."

"Lex. I want to see Lex," Chloe says, making sure that she's not shown in to see Lionel.

"Of course. Mr. Luthor added you to his drop in list."

Chloe continues to stare at the woman dumbly so Hal steps in again. He smiles at the receptionist, a pretty brunette, dazzling her if her expression is any indicator. "And who else is on his list?"

"Oh, I … ah…"

"Just between us friends," he flirts.

"Ms. Sullivan, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, Mr. Queen."

Hal winks at her. "I'll have to see if I can't get added. Such a distinguished list."

The receptionist laughs, flushing under his attention.

CO-CO-CO

A guard who comes to escort them upstairs sizes up Hal, which causes Chloe to smile. She'd kind of love to see Hal's powers in action in a setting less threatening than the one she anticipated happening with Davis.

"Hey Hal," Chloe asks as they ascend in the elevator.

"Yes darling?" he replies cheekily.

"What's your full name?"

Hal scowls at her playfully. "Did Oliver put you up to asking me that?"

"No," she laughs. "What is it?"

"Guess," he teases.

"Harold. Henry. Harry. Harrison. Hale. Harley…. Haldorid."

"Haldorid? Is that a Harry Potter character?"

"Maybe, I don't know," she laughs.

"Harold."

She shakes her head. "It doesn't suit you."

"Then we'll have to stick with Hal," he says as he wraps his arm around her lightly as they exit the elevator on the executive offices floor. "But Chloe suites you, as does your laughter."

Chloe smiles up at him, bright and happy, but he can still see the tension in her shoulders as they pass through the doors into Lex Luthor's office.

"Chloe," Lex greets her politely, coming around his desk to greet them. "And your friend…"

"Hal Jordan, which you already know," Chloe completes the introduction. "Hal, meet Lex Luthor."

The two men shake hands and Lex glances down at Hal's lantern ring. "What an unusual ring."

Hal smiles, but it's barely more than a baring of the teeth. "It's passed down."

"Of course," Lex agrees, turning his gaze back to Chloe. "You're looking well. I haven't seen you since the Daily Planet Gala." Hal watches Lex carefully, and sees that Oliver was right, while the man unquestionably gave off an ominous vibe, he appeared honestly concerned about Chloe and her well being. "I'm glad you made it out of there OK."

Chloe smiles. "You too. I heard you had your standard post incident head injury."

The warmth in their exchange is more than Hal had expected.

Lex smiles, and there is some honest emotion in it. "Well, I wouldn't like to disappoint you."

Chloe meets his gaze then, looks down at her feet before meeting his eyes again. "I don't want to play games Lex, can we just speak plainly?" Lex nods, feeling the other man's eyes on him, but he remains focused on Chloe. Lex sweeps his hand towards the sitting area in his office, noticing how comfortable Chloe was with Oliver's best friend. Hal's hand on her back politely escorts her to the couch where the two sit side by side. Lex sits in one of the comfortable leather club chairs, facing them.

Lex studies Chloe carefully, seeing the tension on her face. "You've lost weight."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Merely an observation. I understand that you have been under… unusual strain recently." He pauses. "How plainly are we speaking?" She meets his gaze head on and he nods. Somehow once again she found herself in the middle of a dangerous event of global importance. She truly was a trouble magnet. "I assume you are here because you think I can help in some way with the… creature that has become obsessed with you."

"Yes," Chloe confirms without elaborating.

Lex stares at her, considering his course of action. He is not surprised to find that he is willing to help Chloe. He is less interested in helping Oliver or Clark, but Lex had thought that he would be the one to stand against an alien invasion. Maybe this creature was it, maybe it was an isolated attack, but the fact that it had fixated on Chloe, one of the most decent people Lex had ever known, was unacceptable. "I assume that you being you, you have a specific request, that you didn't come here to request my general assistance."

Chloe nods. "Zod and his disciples had some bracelets. Thick. Metal. They bore his mark."

"I'm familiar."

"I need one."

"Do I get to know what it does?" Lex asks with a sly smile.

Chloe purses her lips and shakes her head. "Sorry, no."

"So you came to ask for my help, but you still don't trust me."

"Trust is earned," Hal says, drawing Lex's gaze.

Lex looks back at Chloe. "So it is."

CO-CO-CO

Hal's phone rings and he answers it even as he keeps his eyes on Chloe as she stands talking to Lex by his office door. "Hal, Davis found Lois, she's on the waterfront at 29th street, on foot."

"I'm coming." The urgency in his voice gets Chloe's attention and she turns away from Lex, reading Hal's face.

Hal walks quickly to Chloe, smiling at Lex. "Nice to meet you. Chloe we need to go. Now."

Hal hurries Chloe out of the office and into the elevators, but stops just two floors down. He pulls Chloe off the elevator and finds an empty office. "Hal, what…"

"Davis found Lois. That's all I know." Chloe looks terrified. "You have the bracelet?"

"Yeah," she says shakily.

"Good, hold on."

He activates his ring and the glass in the window disappears. Chloe steps under one of his arms, holding onto him tightly and they are zooming across the city.

CO-CO-CO

Hal flies over the scene and Chloe knows it is a worst case scenario. It's broad daylight, and they're in the middle of a popular public park in the middle of the city. Victor is down, Dinah standing over him protectively, until Bart can get there and run him to safety. A red blur passes through the area and Victor disappears. Dinah moves up, placing herself in front of Zatanna who was chanting with her hand in the air, obviously channeling some sort of energy at Davis. Oliver was shooting arrows from the other side, with Bruce and John Jones nearby. The beasts howls echo off the nearby buildings, the sound eerie and frightening.

Oliver's arrows glinted with green and blue tips, and Chloe knew he must have kryptonite arrows. Bruce was lobbing some of his best stuff, chemical and explosive bombs, with John shooting bullets from two small black pistols.

"Where's Lois?" Chloe asked worriedly, safe in Hal's arms for the moment.

Hal shakes his head, knowing that they can't worry about that now. He sets Chloe on the ground just behind Oliver, at the same time, the beast rushes at Dinah and Zatanna, his massive arm sweeping them both off their feet and launching them into the air with a roar of displeasure. They slam into the stone boardwalk wall before anyone can react. John reloads and fires again, but this time Davis bats away some of the bullets, which change direction then slam into Bruce's stomach knocking him to the ground.

Chloe moves closer to Oliver and sees blood coating his leg. She rushes at him, wrapping her hand around his arm, sending healing energy into him. Oliver twists his head to see her, his heart filling with dread, not wanting her anywhere near the fight. Almost instantly he feels the pain in his leg recede. Glancing up he sees Hal has seized Davis in a large energy fist, giving the team a minute to gather themselves.

Bart zooms back into the scene; he stops and tries to get both Zatanna and Dinah into his arms. He manages it for about 100 yards then has to set Dinah down or risk dropping her. He hides her behind a tree and carries an unconscious Zatanna back to Watchtower.

Oliver sees the flash of Chloe's blonde hair out of the corner of his eye as she darts away to lean over Bruce. Swearing under his breath, Oliver moves forward, putting himself in front of where she is kneeling over Bruce. He knows that Chloe is healing Bruce, and doesn't think he'll ever be comfortable with her using her ability.

"Tower be ready!" Hal shouts, distracting Chloe from her task. She looks up at Hal, then shakes her head, looking back at Bruce and seeing that she'd healed him – kinda. He had stopped bleeding, but she'd been distracted before she could finish. John and Oliver both move to flank Chloe, as she pulls Bruce back to his feet.

"Bart, when you come back, take Bruce," Oliver orders into the radio.

"No," Bruce growls, leaning heavily on Chloe in order to stand.

"Affirmative, Arrow," Bart confirms, ignoring Bruce even though the man frightens him with his intensity.

"Chloe?" Oliver asks.

"I have it," Chloe pulls out the bracelet and hands it to John, not trusting her hand eye coordination to get the job done. John takes it, handing her one of his guns and Oliver huffs out a noisy wordless protest.

"Where's Lois?" she questions frantically.

"The hedge," Oliver says shortly, lifting his bow to be at the ready.

Hal drops Davis as a blast of heat that seems to emanate from the beast's eyes burns across his chest. Hal yells in pain, as his uniform and skin blacken, but he retains control and dives into the river, emerging a few seconds later, clearly injured but still in the fight.

Chloe takes a running step towards Lois, but Davis is directly in her path, standing over Lois. Chloe takes another step, then feels herself being hauled backwards. Oliver dumps her on her ass in the grass and shoots her a warning look.

"I have to get to her, she could be dying!"

The beast turns in Chloe's direction, somehow knowing she was there. "And if you get killed or taken? Who's going to help her then?" Oliver argues tersely.

Bart comes back through and Bruce disappears with the speedy teen, Batman's protests audible over the radio channel.

Hal hefts Davis up again, wrapping him in an energy net, but Davis shoots another heat blast at Hal, forcing him to dodge and messing with his concentration, which was needed to keep Davis immobilized. "Now!" Hal yells, wanting them to open the portal and end the fight.

Davis swings his gaze to where Hal was looking, the red lasers forcing the only three heroes remaining on the ground to dive out of the way. Oliver wraps his arm around Chloe's torso and leaps over the heat ray, lifting her off her feet in a show of brute strength, the grass and dirt where they'd been standing, burnt to a crisp a split second after he'd moved them away.

Hal tries to turn Davis around, mid-air, to divert his attention from the team on the ground. Davis couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. Hal swings Davis upwards, twisting him, but Davis manages to grab a hold of a large Maple tree, ripping its roots from the ground. He hurls it at Hal, but Hal dodges easily, floating up and out of harm's way. Unfortunately, Chloe, Oliver and John were behind Hal, and in the direct path of the flying 30 foot tree. John tries to jump out of the way, but this time, he is too slow. He gets caught with the root ball, pinned to the ground, unmoving. Oliver grabs Chloe again, diving to the ground to avoid a branch coming their direction, and rolling them out of the way. Chloe grunts as they tumble over a rock and one of the branches wacks into her side, sending pain shooting through her.

"Chloe," Oliver calls worriedly, but while his gaze is on her the beast sends a blast of air where Oliver's voice had come from, sending the Green Arrow reeling backwards, smashing into a metal park bench.

"Ollie..." Chloe scrambles to her knees but knows that if she can't get the portal open Oliver would be seriously hurt or worse as the battle continued. Pulling herself to her feet, she wraps an arm protectively around her middle. Chloe stumbles towards where John had been standing, searching the ground for the bracelet.

Suddenly Clark appears and Chloe can see a black crystal in his hand. Davis also caught sight of Clark and his howls deepened to a terrifyingly threatening sound. Fearing what would happen if Clark split the beast from the man, Chloe frantically searches for the bracelet. Finding it, she sees that Hal is barely managing to hold onto Davis, pulling him away from Clark, but Clark was still too close. If she opened the portal he might be sucked in too.

"Clark," Chloe yells. "Get Lois!" Chloe points at Lois who was still lying unconscious under a hedge, in the middle of the battlefield. Clark rushes towards her, then disappeared from sight. Chloe looks up to make sure Hal could still manage Davis, and Hal nods, wrapping energy ropes around the struggling beast. Chloe stands up straight and removes her ring so Davis could see her. Hopefully he still wanted her alive. "Davis," she calls softly.

His gaze swings to her and his unearthly howls finally cease. "Chloe."

She cringes, hearing her name in that frightening voice. "I'm sorry." With those words she throws the bracelet into the air and it flies towards Davis then slows and stops mid-air, rotating in a circle.

Clark returns to the scene just in time to see the vortex opening. "No!" he shouts, but before he can run to Davis, Oliver manages to shoot a small dart, loaded with just enough Kryptonite to bring Clark down, into his neck.

Clark falls to the ground, but Chloe's eyes are still focused on Davis. "I'm so sorry," she whispers, her gaze full of unspoken emotion: sadness, fera, hurt, but also unwavering certainty. The vortex grows, and Hal floats the unresisting beast into it, releasing his energy hold. The power of the vortex holds Davis captive, and he begins to transform back into the man. As the vortex transforms, Davis appears to be caught in a flat, two dimensional crystal. His eyes are glued to Chloe, his expression tortured. Hal felt a twinge of compassion for the man, but he knew the beast had to go.

Chloe turns away, walking towards Oliver, her steps quickening until she is running. Oliver's eyes are locked on Chloe, searching her form to make sure she was unhurt. As they finally meet, Chloe leaps into his arms. Oliver catches her easily, but steps back, weakened by his injuries, but still able to hold her up and wrap his arms around her tightly.

Hal is the only one to bear witness as the crystal tumbles end over end in the air, then flies up, exiting the earth's atmosphere.

Chloe runs her hands over Oliver's arms and back, trying to gauge the severity of his injuries. "Are you OK?" she asks in a near panic. "Are you hurt?"

He groans, setting her down on the ground, but cupping his hands around her face and smiling before he plants a hard kiss on her lips. "Well it doesn't feel good," he says quietly, "but, I'll live."

She smiles at him, but her expression is tortured. "You better." Oliver pulls her back into his arms and hugs her, giving and taking comfort.

Hal comes over to them, with John's unconscious form in his arms. "Not to interrupt your little reunion, but we should go."

Oliver looks up to see that people were beginning to move towards them, looking at the remaining heroes in stunned disbelief.

"Clark?" Chloe asks, not moving away from Oliver.

"Got him," Hal replies reassuringly. "Upsy daisy," Hal says lightly, floating all five heroes back to their headquarters.

CO-CO-CO

Watchtower is a hive of activity. Victor was back on his feet, his pupils dialated as RL-65 courses adrenalin through his veins, making him feel invincible. AC walks up to him and jabs a sedative into his shoulder.

"What the hell, man?" Victor complains, pushing AC back and taking an aggressive posture.

"Trust me, you want to stay here, in control? You need the sedative. Otherwise you go in lock down." AC nods towards the makeshift cage they'd had made just in case one of them couldn't handle the side effects.

Victor scowls but relaxes some.

Lois was on a stretcher, alongside Dinah and Zatanna. Emil checks them each over, still determining if they'd be better off healing in the traditional way. Zatanna's vitals were stable, but Dinah and Lois needed watching.

Bruce was sitting up in a chair, having refused medical care, but he hooked an IV up into his own arm.

The glass in one of the large circular windows in the tower disappear, and Hal floats himself, Oliver, Chloe, John and Clark through, the glass reforming behind them. Victor shakes his head. "Did that just happen?" AC just nods.

Emil moves towards John, but Bart zips past him, and by the time Emil turns around, Bart has laid John on another available stretcher and hooked him up to a heart monitor. "Thanks…" Emil says somewhat hesitantly.

Chloe helps Oliver to one of the couches, easing him down. "Chloe, don't," he says warningly, trying to disengage from her hands.

"Too bad, Ollie. You can be mad at me later," she says stubbornly, pushing her hands firmly into his chest and sending her power into him. Oliver instantly feels the pain recede, but frowns at her.

"Chloe…"

"I won't over do it, I promise," she says, pulling away, then darting back towards him, kissing him hard.

She moves over to Lois, Zatanna, and Dinah, and realizes she doesn't know who to heal.

"Zatanna is stable," Emil tells her helpfully, carefully assessing John, then deciding quickly that he needed RL-65.

Chloe moves to her cousin, and takes Lois's hand. After only a few seconds, Lois opens her eyes and sits up abruptly. "Chlo!" Lois looks around wildly, throwing her arms around Chloe.

"Glad to see you too, Lo," Chloe laughs.

"Is he… are we… what happened?" she groans, lying back down.

"We won," Chloe says simply, moving to Dinah. Chloe sinks a lot more power into Dinah before the songbird opens her eyes.

"Chloe… Victor…"

"We all made it," Chloe says, squeezing Dinah's hand. "Barely, but we made it."

Chloe cranes her head over her shoulder to meet Oliver's eyes. She smiles, then her expression disintegrates into tears.

CO-CO-CO

Sometime later, Clark woke up, the effects of the Kryptonite dart, only lasting an a little over an hour. Clark looks around the room, appearing hungover. "What did you do?"

The question sets off a flurry of renewed anger at the super powered alien. Chloe stands quietly as the insults and judgments fly. Lois comes up beside her, twining her fingers with her cousin's.

"Enough!" Chloe shouts. "It's done. You can be mad, upset, disappointed, whatever Clark. I don't regret it. We did what we had to."

"None of us regret it," Oliver adds his voice to the argument for the first time. "We wanted to work with you, but you continually chose to work against us. It's over now, and I, for one, will sleep easy."

"He deserved a chance, you took that from him. He never had a chance," Clark says, expecting them to feel bad.

Lois stares at him. "He came after me as a human Clark. The man was in charge and he still came after me to get to Chloe."

"If he had been human, he would have been sent to a jail. I don't see what your problem is. You don't deny that he killed all those people. Kidnapped Chloe. Tried to kill all of us. But somehow you think we should all forgive him, _give him another chance_. Life doesn't' work like that Clark. You make a choice, you live with the consequences."

Clark looks wounded, and disappears in a rush of air.

Lois hardens her expression and lifts her chin. "Who's hungry? Doctor? You look like you could use some food. Speedy… help a girl out, will ya?"

Bart nods and quickly disappears. Chloe squeezes Lois's hand, offering her comfort.

CO-CO-CO

Two days later, Chloe comes downstairs in the Clock Tower, dressed in a cream colored lace dress with long leather belt that wraps around her waist multiple times. Oliver's eyes lit with appreciation, especially since the belt and her shoes were green. The dress was both innocent and sexy, showcasing the smallness of her waist, but partially concealing the shadow of her cleavage behind the lace overlay that covered her chest and shoulders.

Standing beside Oliver, Hal grins at the small blonde that had made Oliver happy. "So bro, have you heard that in some cultures, when somebody saves your life, you gotta give that guy your girl."

"Not a chance," Oliver denies, without taking his eyes off Chloe. "But I'll give you some livestock if that helps soften the blow."

CO-CO-CO

* * *

Words 6372

inspiration for Chloe's lace dress: on Pinterst board "Chlollie Fashion" search for Epipanies Chapter 40 or type in (slash) pin (slash) 282741682827854228

When I first wrote the last fight scene, I left Clark lying on the ground. And again when I edited it. It took me awhile to realize I'd had Ollie drop him. My bad.

I clearly recycled some show dialogue here, moving it from one character to another.

The mood of this chapter was all over the place… but it works for me. Hal brings such a lightness to the story. It was fun to write him having scenes with just Chloe, and then with Chloe and Lex.


	42. Chapter 41: Epilogue Part 1

**Epiphanies**

Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better_ she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Chloe and the team pool their resources, and figure out Davis is the beast. They enact several plans to kill Davis or send him to the Phantom Zone, but Clark opposes them insisting that killing is wrong and Davis can be saved. The team regroups to find a solution to end Davis's reign of terror. Hal returns to Earth, and the team is hopeful that they'll be able to defeat Davis once and for all. Chloe goes to Lex for help, just as Davis reappears. The final fight takes place out in the open, with the team being decimated before Hal and Chloe manage to push Davis through the vortex into the Phantom Zone._

_**Only 10 reviews for the last chapter? Sad. I've finished the story. This is part 1 of a 2 part Epilogue… want to see it end? Review. I've finished the story, so I could post the last chapter tomorrow or whenever I feel like it… it's done in my head so I'm all good. (yep, that was a little bitchy)**_

**Chapter 41: Epilogue (Part 1)**

CO-CO-CO

The days following take on a dream like quality for Chloe even though they are busy. Due to Davis nobody had been patrolling Metropolis on a nightly basis, and the criminal element had taken notice and were running wild. Bruce returned to Gotham to handle his own city's issues, but Bart, AC, Victor and Oliver all patrolled every night for a week, letting the bad guys know the good guys were still around.

Dinah's stint as a guest lecturer had ended weeks before, but she'd stuck around to be there to help with Davis. Now that it was over, she was ready to get back to her home in Seattle.

Chloe helps her friend pack up her sublet apartment, while Oliver enjoys a boys night out. "So, I guess you'll be packing your stuff soon enough, huh?" Dinah asks as she moves hangers from her closet to a wardrobe box. Lucky for her, Oliver was going to allow her use of his private jet for her move, making it all a lot easier and quicker.

Chloe frowns, looking at Dinah blankly. "Oh," she says finally. "My place should be habitable soon. I should call."

Dinah frowns. "Not what I meant, but OK."

Chloe opens he mouth to question her friend, but Bart suddenly appears. "Hey ladies. Oliver sent me to ask you to join us back at the Clock Tower in an hour or so. After party!" He takes off again, leaving the two blondes smiling.

"It's going to be weird not to have everyone around," Chloe says contemplatively.

"We may not be close, but we're always available if you need us," Dinah reassures Chloe.

"And you know we'll be there if you ever need us," Chloe offers in return. "We should set up a weekly meeting, just to keep in touch and up to date."

"That sounds doable," Dinah agrees, moving on to her shoes. "While you're at it, see if you can get Oliver to put together a team vacation. Somewhere tropical."

Chloe laughs. Dinah would be back in Seattle by the end of the week. Bart was off Oliver's mandated probation and itching to return to Keystone. Victor would return to Star City, where he worked in one of Oliver's labs, and AC would be off to the Florida Keys, though he'd been making noises about setting up a base in Coast City to help combat some illegal development and water issues on the Mexican border. Hal had already returned to Coast City to spend some time with his family. That just left Chloe and Oliver, Lois and Clark in Metropolis.

Not that Clark was around much. He'd pretty much dropped off the radar. Chloe hoped he'd just lick his wounded pride and then get over it. If not for her and the team then for Lois.

When the girls arrive at the Clock Tower, they expect to find the guys drunk, but they are in relatively good shape, just high spirits. Chloe discusses her idea for a special emergency number and alert system with Victor, who agrees and says he'll set it up right away.

Chloe stands in the circle of Oliver's strong arms watching her team, and knowing that while they may scatter across the country, they'd be able to get help within 24 hours of an alert in the future.

CO-CO-CO

At the Daily Planet basement, Chloe is surprised to see Clark sit at his desk. He'd been taking every field assignment he could to get out of the office, and proximity to Chloe and Lois for the last few weeks.

"Hey Clark," Chloe greets.

"Chloe. Everything OK?"

"Yes," she confirms, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Fine."

"Good." He turns away and after gathering some papers from his desk he leaves without another word.

CO-CO-CO

That night Oliver tells Chloe that he has to go to Star City for a few days. He wants to ask her to go with him, but doesn't want to make her feel bad. She'd missed a lot of work due to recent events.

"For how long?" Chloe asks with a pang in her chest.

"At least three days. I can be back here by the weekend."

She mashes her lips together, deep in thought. "How about we ask Bart to patrol and I meet you in Star City on Friday, then we can come back Sunday night. That way I won't miss any work."

"You'd do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiles. "Star City is beautiful, and I'm willing to bet it has a ton of good restaurants."

"So you're just going for the food?" he deadpans.

"You know me so well," she teases, taking his hand to lead him upstairs to the bedroom. "I'm sure there will be a few other… perks… to the trip."

CO-CO-CO

Bart runs Chloe to Star City, since she'd felt uncomfortable asking Clark, getting her there in time for an early dinner with Oliver. He takes her to an Asian/Italian fusion place which leaves her wide eyed and in rhapsodies about the food.

The following day, the paparazzi catch the couple having a picnic on the beach below Queen Manner. Oliver used to avoid his family home, the big empty behemoth leaving him feeling more alone in the world than usual, but now with Chloe he could see the possibilities of a new life, a new family in the house.

Oliver looks the epitome of California cool with white button down shirt open over a white wife beater, jeans, flip flops. Sunglasses cover his eyes, but he is still instantly recognizable as Star City's favorite son. Chloe is dressed in a flattering teal blue/green strapless sundress, that hugs her chest and waist before flaring easily over her hips. She lies back in the sand letting the sun and peace of the soft rhythmic waves sound. "This might just be heaven." Oliver smiles and raises her hand to his lips, knowing the truth, that Chloe was his heaven. She made everything else in his life make sense.

Leaving the beach after a long day, they head back into town to find a casual restaurant to have dinner at. Seated next to a couple who are obviously on their first date, they can't help but listen in as the would be couple have several miss-starts before they finally get their conversation flowing.

Returning from the bathroom Chloe finds Oliver speaking quietly to the waiter. "No, don't say anything…" he says.

Chloe slides back into her seat and shoots him a questioning, amused look. "Don't say anything… to who?"

The waiter scurries off but Oliver sits back in his chair, the epitome of relaxed confidence. "No one," Oliver says with a mischievous grin.

The waiter returns with their bill and Oliver signs, leaving a generous tip. "What did you do Oliver Queen?"

"Nothing of importance," he denies.

"I don't believe you," she singsongs at him.

"I'm hurt Sidekick," he says while overacting his hurt, pouting his lower lip an holding his hand to his chest.

"You are not," she laughs.

They wander down the darkened streets together, Queen Industries headquarters, a tall high-rise with unique design visible from every street downtown. With two towers growing upwards from the same base, the tower was meant to resemble a Q, and it did.

Walking hand in hand, Chloe grins up at Oliver who responds by kissing her lightly. "Could you imagine if we'd just met on the street now?" she inquired lightly. "Not that we would have."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you live here, and I'm in Kansas, if it weren't for our weird lives, we would never have met," she says matter-of-factly. It didn't bother her, they had met, and they had fallen in love, and they were together.

"Thank God neither of us is normal then," he says lightly, releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder firmly.

"And I would have likely done online dating if I had been looking for love, and you... you just have to throw a rock to find a beautiful willing woman," she teases.

"I don't need to throw a rock, I already have a beautiful woman." She smiles slowly. "Not that you made it easy on me," he complains lightly, giving her a light squeeze.

"Oh please, too easy and you would have gotten bored and moved on," she rolls her eyes, but wraps her arms around his waist.

"Never," he denies, kissing her again. "What if we were strangers and we met, today, on the street. If I asked you out, would you have said yes?"

"I might have been intimidated," she admits. "But I would have wanted to say yes. What about you?"

"If you asked me right now if I met you now and we were strangers to each other, would I draw you into my life, leave you open to being hurt, let you be used as a pawn against me? No. I'd try like hell to keep away from you, but here's the thing Chloe, two things actually. Even if I pushed you out of my life you'd still be in danger so really it's better to keep you close. Your friendship with Clark and your own alarming ability to find danger and put yourself directly in its path on a regular basis make that an impossibility."

"And the second?" she asks in a small voice.

"If I felt anything for the hypothetical you like I do for the real you, I would try, but I have a feeling I would fail. I wouldn't be able to stay away from you."

They walk a few more steps in comfortable, contemplative silence.

"I never thanked you," she says with her love for him in her eyes.

"For what?" His hand strokes down her neck and back.

"For not giving up on me, for giving me the space I needed to see how great we could be together. For pushing me to see that I was the only thing holding us back."

"No problem," he smiles. "No problem at all."

CO-CO-CO

The following morning, their last day in Star City, Oliver takes Chloe clamming on the bay. Dressed in cut off denim shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of rubber boots that go up to her knees, she follows Oliver through the thick, deep mud. He moves much easier than her, his legs being longer than hers by far. He shows her how to get a clam and she looks at him in horror.

"You want me to stick my hand... in that?" She looks at the solid mud in horror.

"In the mud, yes." He grins at her aghast expression. "Then you feel around and when you find one, pull it out."

He points to some bubbles in the mud, telling her they were how you knew a clam was there. Chloe shakes her head at him, still unwilling to have a go. Oliver sticks his arm into the mud, elbow deep and gropes around, pulling out a good four inch clam, covered in mud. He shows it to Chloe who reels backwards, trying not to touch it. Oliver drops the clam into a bucket they'd brought and grins at her mockingly. "Your turn."

"No, nuh-uh, no way, I said I'd come, I did not agree to... do... that."

"It's just a little clam, Chloe," he teases.

"A little clam in a lot of mud, and frankly, knowing that they live in the mud makes me not want to eat them."

Oliver grins and mucks his way to a few more clams, showing her each one proudly. Chloe smiles at him, but tries to keep a careful distance, not trusting him to keep his muddy hands to himself. After an hour, her feet are cold and she's pretty sure she's stuck. Wanting to hurry Oliver along, she holds her breath as she sticks her hand into the mud, making a face the whole time. Finally she feels the hard edge of a clam and grabs it, pulling her arm out of the mud with a sucking noise. She holds it up to him, then turns it to look at it and the little clam spits water into her face.

Chloe squeals, drops the clam, and in her attempt to back away from the little devil, falls on her butt in the mud, since her feet couldn't and didn't move with the rest of her body.

Chloe gasps as cold mud seeps into her shorts, covering her legs, as Oliver laughs heartily. Scowling at him, she scoops up a handful of mud and lobs it at his face. Her aim is true, and the mud cakes over his jaw and neck.

"Oh you want to play do you?" He picks up a handful of mud and tosses it playfully from hand to hand as she tries to free her feet from their muddy prison frantically. "No!"

"Oh I think you do. You can dish it but not take it, huh Sidekick?"

He throws the mud at her legs, where it smears over an already mud splattered thigh. Chloe jackknifes herself back onto her feet and pulls at her booted feet with both hands, trying to break free.

Oliver walks towards her easily, smearing mud down her arm with his hand. "Ollie!" she squeals.

Their play continues until they fall over into the mud, Chloe mashing the gross brown stuff into his previously clean blonde hair. He retaliates, then pulls her into a kiss, neither minding the cold, muddy mess for a moment.

On the shore a trio of cameramen capture their romp.

CO-CO-CO

On the plane heading back to Metropolis, Chloe opens a web browser and does a google search for Oliver. She finds an article in the Star City gossip blog about Oliver paying for the meal of both a couple on a date and a young family at the restaurant the day before. Satisfied she closes her laptop and climbs into his lap. Oliver looks surprised but not unwilling.

"How long is the flight back to Metropolis?" she asks as she kisses a path from his ear down his neck.

"Long enough."

CO-CO-CO

The tabloid and entertainment press headlines proclaim them America's new royalty, Oliver Queen and his girlfriend, the one who had finally reformed the prolific playboy. Pictures of their trip to Star City dominate the front pages and lead stories.

Hal calls to tease them, telling them that his mother had cut out the cover of the Daily Examiner and framed it on her wall. "She wants to meet Chloe, pronto. But don't worry, she's already half in love with her. Something about her eating like a real woman. I was trying not to pay too close attention," Hal recounts.

"Next trip out," Oliver says easily. "Ask your mom if she'll make her lasagna."

"Lasagna?" Chloe questions, looking intrigued.

"Be careful Ollie," Hal teases. "She may decide to date me instead of you, if only to get constant access to my mother's cooking."

"I'll risk it. Besides if worst comes to worst, I'll just hire your mom to cook for us."

"Damn rich bastard."

Oliver laughs and the friends say their goodbyes.

CO-CO-CO

Back in Metropolis, Chloe tries to reestablish her routine, DP, Watchtower, Oliver, checking in at Isis once a week, and a few hours a week dedicated to finishing her college degree.

One night in Watchtower, she's monitoring Oliver's patrol and the police scanner, when Clark arrives. She frowns, studying his expression. His eyes and face were blank, as if he had no emotion to show.

"Hey Clark, I'm glad you're..." she begins, about to ask him to check out some activity in a building in Suicide Slums, when his stillness and expression register. "Is something wrong?" Chloe asks cautiously.

"I'm fine. I came to say goodbye."

Chloe recoils. "What? Clark, I know we've disagreed a lot lately, but..."

"I'm not leaving because of you. It's something I need to do."

"Do what?" she asks, but he maintains his stony silence. "And Lois?"

"I'll talk to her," he says coldly.

"Clark, I know you love her, you don't want to leave. You'll break her heart."

"I always tried to forget I was an alien. Or a creature. I've always tried to pretend I was human. I was raised to believe it was my Kryptonian part that was dangerous, Chloe, but I was wrong," he explains. She frowns, trying to understand what he is saying. "It's my human side. It... it's the side that gets attached, the side that makes decisions based from emotions. That's my enemy. And Davis proved that to me."

"Clark, we did what we had to do, Davis was a danger to everyone."

"I'm not blaming you. You were logical. You saw a threat and dealt with it. I let my emotions get involved. I wanted to save him, and I was hurt that you, all of you were acting against me."

"So you think you made a mistake, so you let your emotions guide you, so what? We all make mistakes!" she argues. "Clark, human emotions have made you the hero that you are today."

He holds his head high and aloft, already looking disconnected from the world. "They're what's stopping me from being the hero I could be. It's what the world _needs_ now."

"What are you saying?" Chloe says in a broken whisper.

"Clark Kent is dead. Goodbye, Chloe."

He turns to leave and Chloe takes a step to follow him. "Clark, no..."

"Take care of yourself," he says then disappears leaving her alone.

CO-CO-CO

"Lo... don't get up, I brought you your favorite... Gatorade, extra vitamin B and a pickle."

Lois rolled over, her hair sticking up and mascara smeared under her eyes, looking at her cousin blearily. "Say what?"

Only a little light spilled into Oliver's spare bedroom. The blinds were pulled, and the light off.

"Gatorade, extra vitamin B and a pickle."

"You're a Godsend," Lois says hoarsely, sitting up in bed and patting the space next to her. Chloe hands over the disgusting hangover cure her cousin swore by and sat beside Lois in the bed in Oliver's guest room.

"Did we do anything horrible last night?" Lois rasps.

"No," Chloe says seriously.

"Anything bad?"

"Define bad."

"Never mind, is Oliver angry?"

"Why would he be?" Chloe looks confused.

"I invited myself over, then took you away from him and got you drunk." Lois peers at Chloe. "How come you don't look nearly as bad as I feel?"

"I may have switched to water around 1am."

"Traitor!" Lois says jokingly, laughing then clutching at her head as it throbs.

Oliver knocks lightly on the open door. "Everyone alive?"

"Yeah, thanks Ollie," Lois says sincerely, telling more than anything else she could have done how badly she was hurting.

"No problem, and you're welcome anytime," he invites.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe spends much of her free time in the following few days with Lois, so when the news comes that her apartment has finally passed the city inspection she promptly invites Lois to move in with her, declaring that they can make the small space work. There was nothing left in Smallville for Lois now that Clark was gone and Martha spent most of her time in Washington DC.

Happy as she was to spend time with her cousin, Lois declined the offer to be roommates, stating that it was time she found her own place in the city, but she would look for something close to Chloe – not that she expected her cousin to be living in her small apartment for much longer anyway.

CO-CO-CO

That night Oliver arrives home to the Clock Tower loft to find three boxes and two suit cases in the foyer. "What's all this?" he asks, not terribly concerned. "Lois moving in until she can find a place?"

Chloe comes out of the kitchen with a cup of steaming coffee. "No, it's my stuff."

Oliver frowns and looks at the meager collection, knowing that she had more stuff than that. His frown deepens as he realizes that the stuff in the boxes had previously been spread around his loft.

"Your apartment is fixed," he says flatly.

"Yeah." Chloe comes closer to him, raising her mouth to accept his usual greeting kiss.

"Great." She steps back but he pulls her in for a deeper, more involved kiss. "What should we do for dinner tonight?"

Chloe looks up at him in bemusement, her brain still fuzzy from his kiss and his body pressed against hers. "Umm..."

"I feel like cooking."

She gathers herself together. "I feel like eating."

He grins at her and tows her into the kitchen with him, lifting her up to sit on the counter while he figures out what to make. "How about eggplant parmesan?"

"Chicken parmesan?" she counters.

"Have you tried eggplant parmesan?"

"No," she pouts.

"If you don't like it, I'll order you whatever you want for dinner tomorrow." She still looks doubtful. "And let you skip morning yoga."

She smiles and bites her lip. "What if I like morning yoga?"

He smirks at her, his eyes drifting down her body suggestively. "Your choice of dinner tomorrow and the kind of yoga you _do_ enjoy."

"Deal."

He pours them each a glass of wine and they spend the next few hours eating, drinking, talking and generally enjoying each other's company.

CO-CO-CO

Bart helps Chloe move her items back to her apartment the next evening, and Oliver brings over dinner for all three of them, but of course Bart has to show off and brings Chloe a gelato and crepe from France for dessert. "My lady," he offers.

Chloe giggles as she accepts the gifts. "Good sir."

Oliver leaves Chloe in her new-old home to go patrol. Just after midnight he drops by to say goodnight, coming through the window with the fire escape outside. He doesn't stay long, leaving Chloe to spend the night in her own bed, alone, for the first time in awhile. It takes her some time to fall asleep, missing the heat and comfort of Oliver's body.

She wakes up in the morning feeling tight and achy, and realizes that she'd gotten used to sleeping in Oliver's arms, and waking up to his touch. Sighing deeply she heads to the shower, looking disgruntled. So far it was shaping up to be a sucky Friday, and she wasn't looking forward to the weekend.

CO-CO-CO

Arriving at her apartment that evening, Chloe pushes open the door only to find it blocked after just a few inches. She pushes harder, grunting and finally moves it far enough to squeeze by.

Her eyes widen and her expression is forbidding as she sees six largish boxes and Oliver's messenger bag taking up precious real estate in her living room. "Ollie?" She looks at the boxes suspiciously, not seeing any labeling on them to indicate what he had bought her. "Did you break something that you're replacing, 'cause otherwise…"

Oliver pops up from behind the bedroom half wall. "No, at least I don't think so. But if you're open to it, I can break that horrible coffee table."

He rounds the small wall and she sees a tape measure in his hand. She sighs, "Shut up about the coffee table already, I know you don't like it."

"It's IKEA."

"Yes, it's functional, cheap and fits in my space. Which these boxes do not." She brings the conversation back on point.

"About that… how do you feel about cleaning out your closet?"

"If those boxes are full of clothes for me, you are in big trouble," she threatens without heat. Inexplicably, despite a long day trying to get someone at the Metropolis Chamber of Commerce to answer her questions about a new board member of theirs with a shady past, and her living room feeling cramped herspirits lift.

He shakes his head, looking amused and knowing. "Nope, those boxes are full of my clothes."

Chloe looks even more confused. "Did you clean out your closet?" she asks cluelessly.

Oliver laughs and tugs her over to sit on the couch. "This is a great couch… maybe just get it re-upholstered?"

She frowns again, completely bewildered. "Maybe you'd better explain, because your words are not making any sense."

"We talked about being together, right?"

"Right…"

"And how both of us wanted to spend as much time together as possible."

"Yeah…"

"So the natural conclusion to that is we move in together." Chloe's mouth falls open as her eyes go the boxes and the tape measure in his hand. Oliver grins and continues, "And since I know you don't want anyone to think that you're a gold-digger, and you're not really comfortable with my bank account or lifestyle…"

"Oliver…" she says with cautious warning in her voice.

"I thought things would just go easier if I moved in here."

"Are you crazy?" she deadpans.

"I'll pay half the rent and utilities, we can take turns with the cooking and cleaning. There's no parking here so I'll have to leave my cars at the Clock Tower, but that's only a 15 minute walk or a five minute taxi ride, so it's manageable. So if you don't mind sharing your closet we'll be good."

She continues to stare at him like he's the most ridiculous thing she's ever seen. Oliver easily ignores her gaze and settles back into the comfortable couch.

"Oh, and my head of security wants to talk to your building manager about upgrading the security here, but if I'm paying, I don't think it'll be a problem."

"You are such an asshole." Her jaw tightening as she raises one unimpressed eyebrow.

"Is that a no on the closet, then?" he replies lightly, his gaze meeting hers.

"You think you can just push and manipulate and get what you want," she grouses, but he can tell there is no heat behind her words.

He smiles at her, his face full of mirth, but his eyes were cautiously observing her intently. "I thought about taking the straight forward approach with you, but when I tried that before it took… awhile. I thought I'd speed up the process. All the compromise is on my side. All you have to do is agree."

"This place is too small for my stuff and me. With you and your stuff… we'd be on top of each other constantly."

"Hmm. Not seeing the problem with that," he says with a happy leer. "Oh, yeah. I forgot, I will need a bigger bed. Longer at least. Which will eat up some of the walking space in the bedroom."

Chloe sighs deeply. Oliver grins in response. "Did you come up with this little plan all on your own? Or did you put two hair-brains together to conjure up this little plot?" she asks with some annoyance.

"I'm hurt Sidekick. I assure you, I am perfectly capable of…"

She slaps her hand over his mouth to stop him, sliding over his lap, her legs straddling him. "Enough. Fine. _If_ I agree to talk about moving in together, will you agree to be reasonable?"

He pulls her hand away from his mouth. "The only reasonable outcome I'm willing to consider is us living together. We can do that here, my place or somewhere new entirely. As long as our discussion is limited to those options, we can talk," Oliver says plainly.

"So if I say no, we breakup?" she can't help but push at him, waiting for and seeing his instinctive retreat.

"No, Chloe…"

"I'm kidding Ollie."

"Not funny," he says, tapping her on the nose.

"Apparently our senses of humor are not compatible."

"The possibility of losing you is not a joke to me."

Her face softens and she takes his hand in hers, squeezing it firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

He grins. "So I'm moving in then? Perfect. Should we order in dinner while we attack your closet, or is that a bad precedent? We could cook dinner together."

She closes her eyes in resignation. "Why don't we go back to your place, cook dinner, and discuss this like rational adults."

She stands up and moves towards the door, but he makes himself comfortable on her couch. "Ollie?"

"I'll just wait here while you pack an overnight bag."

She can't stop the smile that his irrepressible behavior draws from her, but she manages to pair it with a glare.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe moves back into the Clock Tower Sunday night, ignoring Bart's obvious amusement. Lois takes over her lease at the apartment, and while she was happy to see Chloe taking the next step in her relationship with Oliver, Lois couldn't help but put him on notice.

"This way if you need to move out, I'm just minutes away," Lois says brightly.

"Does that mean you're team Chloe again?" Chloe asks cheekily, smirking at Oliver's glare.

"Oh no. I'm still Team Ollie loves Chloe, but if he messes up, it's Team Chloe, 100 percent."

"Why would I mess up?" Oliver asks.

"You're male aren't you?" Lois deadpans.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe meets Lana for lunch the following week. Lana informs her that she's decided to move back to Paris.

"Paris? When did you decide this?"

Lana smiles. "I've been thinking about it for awhile." She looks sad, and Chloe squeezes her hand. "When I went there before, the world seemed like it was full of limitless possibilities. I want that again. I need to figure out who I am, without Clark or Lex. I need to find out what I want from life."

Chloe smiles. "Then it sounds like a good plan."

"You'll come visit?"

"That would be amazing. But I can't really afford airfare to Paris."

Lana laughs. "Chloe. I'm sure Oliver would take you in a heartbeat."

Chloe smiles, knowing Lana was right, but Chloe didn't want to ever appear to be taking advantage of Oliver's generosity. "I'll figure it out. But in the meantime there is email and skype."

"I'll keep in touch I promise. After all, we still have the foundation to discuss."

They talk for awhile longer, then as Chloe realizes that her long lunch had run longer than intended she stands up to leave. Lana hugs her, holding her tightly. "I'm glad you found Oliver, Chloe. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you Lana. So do you."

CO-CO-CO

Oliver has to attend a charity event that weekend, and is surprised that Chloe is willing to go with him, without him even asking.

"If you want me to go, I need to know what kind of dress to wear."

"Of course I want you to go, but you don't have to..."

"Ollie," she shoots him an amused look. "I think the cat is out of the bag." She waves her hand to the manila envelopes full of press clippings his press secretary sent him daily. The tabloids had been all over Chloe and Oliver in the past few weeks, memorializing every move the couple took out in the open.

The day Oliver had carried her out of the café had caught the media's attention and captured the imaginations of celebrity watchers across the country, and it had not waned since.

Chloe didn't want to court the attention, but she knew that attending events like this were part and parcel of dating Oliver Queen. She might prefer her "Ollie" but both were him.

One of the things Chloe appreciated most about Oliver, was that he accepted her, her strengths and her faults. He didn't blame her for her shortcomings, didn't hold himself above her, and didn't look at her like a liability. She was his equal – in ability if not in monetary wealth. He never acted as if she owed him anything. Which made it easy for her to give him what he needed from her.

He was so different than Clark -her best friend growing up, her first major crush, her first heartbreak. Clark saw the world in absolutes, right and wrong, black and white. Chloe and Oliver shared a different sensibility. Shades of grey. A world where the ends sometimes did justify the means. A world where a hero could have faults, be riddled with darkness, and still be a hero.

There was room in the world for both heroes- one who did what he could and saw the multifaceted layers of right and wrong, good and bad, and the one who only saw absolutes.

And Chloe's hero was required by his standing in society to attend charity events, and she would be at his side.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver smiled proudly at the charity event on the rooftop of a refurbished warehouse along the river. The warehouse, once abandoned and falling down, now housed a youth services charity, providing emergency housing, counseling, tutoring, and job and school counseling. The Center for the Advancement of Youth was funded by several big name donors, including Oliver and Lex.

But Oliver's pride seems more to do with having Chloe on his arm. She was dressed in a long, black column dress she'd found in a consignment ship. The dress had cap sleeves, dipped into her cleavage, while covering the rest of her, and flared at the bottom, flattering her figure and making her green eyes and blonde hair pop. Chloe presses closer to his side, tugging on his arm. He lowers his head so she could whisper in his ear as she had been all night. "If there's no more canapés, you're going to have to find me some real food after we leave."

Oliver laughs, and pulls her closer, knowing they were being observed and not above playing to his audience. "As if I would ever leave you hungry."

"Champagne?" Lex's urbane voice sounds behind them. Oliver and Chloe turn as one to face their old friend and foe. "I'm pretty sure there's coffee in the kitchen, we could ask for a cup to be brought out."

Chloe smiles brightly, her happiness incandescent. "Oliver, you've been holding out on me." She turns her gaze back to Lex. "Lex, nice to see you. This seems like a good cause."

"A pleasure to see you too, Chloe. Your fashion sense seems to have matured."

"You knew me when I was a teen going through my hippy-chic phase. That's hardly fair. I'm not even as old now as you were then."

Oliver forces himself to release the tension in his body, not comfortable with Chloe's easy conversation with Lex Luthor, even if the man had been instrumental in helping defeat Davis. "Are you inferring that Lex and I are old?" Oliver says lightly.

Chloe shrugs, an impish smile on her lips. "Older, anyway."

A wandering photographer sees the two corporate titans standing together and asks for a photo of the two of them. Oliver looks less than willing, but both men pose for the camera, the shorter blonde between them.

"I trust that your... problem, was handled?" Lex asks as disinterestedly as if he were inquiring about a flat tire.

"It was, thanks. Your help was... invaluable," Oliver says carefully.

Everyone in the world had heard about the showdown between a monster and several vigilante heroes in Metropolis. Lex, of course, knew exactly who the heroes were, but was unable to completely curb his curiosity about the outcome.

"Good. I'm glad that Chloe doesn't have to deal with any unwanted attentions," Lex acknowledges, his gaze on Oliver. "It's good that she has… friends looking out for her," he says, letting Oliver know that the only reason Lex had helped was for Chloe. "Oliver, Chloe." Lex says their names as he walks away, disappearing into the crowd.

Chloe strokes her hand over Oliver's tense arm. "It's fine Ollie."

"He knows."

"I think he does."

Oliver pondered that, wondering when Lex would use his knowledge of Oliver's secret life to strike at him.

CO-CO-CO

Later at the event, Chloe looks tired, though she smiles and chats with each person who approaches them. Oliver leads her to a secluded corner, pressing her into it, and turning his back to the gathered crowd, sending an obvious message about his desire for a moment of relative privacy.

"Thanks for coming."

"It's no problem, really Ollie," she reassures him.

"I know these things are boring, you can admit it."

She laughs. "OK, a little. Would I rather be at home with you in bed? Yes. But it's not horrible. This is part of your life."

"I wish it wasn't."

"Ollie, you don't mean that. You do so much good..." her tone is admiring.

"Drinking champagne and making asinine small talk with small minded people?"

"Not everyone here is that bad. Maybe you'd rather be out there," she nods over her shoulder to the dark night, where he spent half his nights, patrolling, keeping the general populace safe. "But, you're a hero even when you're doing your impersonation of a corporate titan, Ollie. You help people, you give them jobs and new technologies, and you donate more money than I'll make in a lifetime to charities each year."

"You know I think I just gave Clark a hard time about hiding out at the farm because I was jealous. That is where he's happiest, and he made the choice to be there. Even with his abilities, his calling, he did what made him happy."

"The fact that you don't have Clark's abilities makes you more of a hero. You can be hurt…" Her voice weakens then she smiles though her expression speaks of pain and fear. "You help people anyway. You risk yourself because it's the right thing to do."

She cups her hands around his jaw, looking into the face she loved more than her own life. "Even if you didn't dress up in green tights every night I'd still think you were one of the best men I'd ever met."

He was a contradiction. A hedonistic playboy, pampered and privileged, concerned only with his own pleasure and entertainment, and a vigilante, fighting for justice in the shadows of the night, hidden and purposeful. His life wasn't simple, and if she stayed with him, hers would be just as complicated. The thought didn't give her even a second's pause.

"They're not tights."

She smiles at him, clearly mocking him with her eyes. "Of course not. They just _look_ like tights."

He leans down to kiss her, knowing it's a fight he'll never win.

CO-CO-CO

* * *

Words 6420

I had thought this would be the last chapter, but... it got long. A long fluffy chapter. With Lex. And pushy Oliver.

Sun dress from the beach: /pin/282741682828017043/

Charity event dress: /pin/282741682828018542/

To follow pins: go to the popular pinning site (FF is removing every way I tried to say this) then add the numbers listed above


	43. Chapter 42: Epilogue Part 2

**Epiphanies**

Recap: Chloe figures out she is in love with Oliver the day before her wedding to Jimmy and runs out on her nuptials. Determined to change her life for the better_ she returns to Metropolis ready to do the deep introspection needed to accomplish that. She keeps her love for Oliver a secret from everyone and pushes him away. Davis is following Chloe, absolutely convinced that they should be together, but Chloe is focused on Oliver, especially after he starts waging a campaign to make her notice him as more than a friend. Oliver and Chloe finally say their 'I love you's.' Lois and Clark end their fledgling relationship (again), but Lois decides to torture Clark by showing up with a prominent date to the DP's 100 years in business gala. The beast attacks the party injuring Oliver mortally while trying to kidnap Chloe. The team pulls together with Lex as an unexpected ally, and Chloe heals Oliver. Chloe and the team pool their resources, and figure out Davis is the beast. They enact several plans to kill Davis or send him to the Phantom Zone, but Clark opposes them insisting that killing is wrong and Davis can be saved. The team regroups to find a solution to end Davis's reign of terror. Hal returns to Earth, and the team is hopeful that they'll be able to defeat Davis once and for all. Chloe goes to Lex for help, just as Davis reappears. The final fight takes place out in the open, with the team being decimated before Hal and Chloe manage to push Davis through the vortex into the Phantom Zone. The team settles back into normal life, Clark takes off to parts unknown, Lana heads back to Paris, and Chloe moves in with Oliver officially._

**Look at all those bright, shiny reviews… it's like Christmas! Thanks. **

**Chapter 42: Epilogue (Part 2)**

CO-CO-CO

Oliver didn't know how to feel about Chloe and Lex having any type of relationship, even if it was merely mutual respect.

"Chloe... Lex _may_ have a soft spot for you, but you need to remember-"

"I'm not delusional or fooling myself about who Lex is, Oliver. You don't have to worry. I know that the only reason he's ever helped or protected me was for some end game of his own. I might not know what his reasons are, but I do know that," she says calmly. "I admit I fell for it before. But I was a teenager then. I know better now. We can't trust Lex to do anything but what is best for him. We might be able to use that, but making a deal with the devil has costs that are usually more than we're willing to pay."

Oliver nods, glad that she was clear on where she stood with Lex. "Control."

"What?"

"That's what Lex wants. What he's always wanted. Control."

Chloe nods slowly, seeing the truth in Oliver's assessment.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver has to go to Star City again the following week, he'd put off a lot of obligations to be in Metropolis during the crisis. He also has a trip scheduled to Germany and Estonia planned for later in the month. Queen Industries has significant holdings and manufacturing in Germany, much less in Estonia. The Estonian government was interested in adapting one of Oliver's newly proven green energy to a plant outside their capital.

Chloe and Oliver talk each day and every night, trying to set a good pattern for keeping in touch while separated, knowing that separation was a pattern they were destined to repeat. Chloe's job was in one fixed location, and Oliver's took him around the globe.

Oliver returns from Star City after six long days, eager to see Chloe in person. Walking through the door, he drops his jacket and bag in the entryway, seeing Chloe seated at his desk. She looked up at him warmly. "I wasn't expecting you for another..." he cuts her off, catching her in his arms and sealing his mouth over hers passionately.

Lifting her off her feet, Chloe eagerly wraps her arms and legs around him, forgetting about the research she was doing for Dinah the second his lips touch hers. Oliver carries her up stairs and straight to their bed, intent on reacquainting himself with her lush curves.

Lying in bed much later, Chloe turns to Oliver. "I missed you too."

He smiles at her his eyes soft and peaceful. "I missed you."

When she makes a move to get out of bed he wraps his long fingers around one of her thighs, holding her in place. "No more work tonight."

She smiles and slides her hand up his arm, enjoying the texture of his skin, wrapped tightly over bone and muscle. "No work, but I do need to brush my teeth, wash my face, and get a glass of water."

Oliver watches her pull the sheet away from her body, admiring her compact form visually. She walks to the bathroom naked, but he can tell she is still a bit self conscious under his rapt gaze.

Stepping up behind her as she brushes her teeth, he wraps his long arms around her stomach, resting his chin comfortably on top of her head. Oliver had been with a lot of women in his lifetime. Most of them could reasonably be called statuesque. Chloe was different. In bare feet the top of her head barely reached his shoulder. But it wasn't just that she was short. Her neck and wrists were small, as was her waist. Oliver thought women referred it as petite. She was petite. And she made him feel big and strong, and possessive and over protective. Which was part of what he hated about traveling without her, he had no idea what trouble she was getting into back home.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" he questions in an absent tone.

"Not really," she replies blandly after rinsing out her mouth.

"So you didn't bring down the 32nd Street Gang?"

She smiles brightly at him in the mirror. "I _may_ have shined the light on a way for the police to take them down..."

"Uh-huh," Oliver said grumpily. "You know, for someone so tiny you get into a lot of big trouble."

"I'm not tiny," she says, diverting the conversation from his real point.

"Right," he kisses the top of her head to punctuate his point about her stature.

"It's not my fault you're freakishly tall and have a long neck," she sasses.

"And you have perfectly shaped breasts and a beautifully rounded backside," he responds, cupping her breasts firmly then releasing one to slide his hand down to caress her bottom. She looks scandalized. "Since we're apparently referencing each other's body parts."

She opens her mouth to respond to his hubris, but he rolls one of her nipples in his fingers, causing her response to fade to a gasp as she arches into his touch.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe awoke the next morning, hating that she had to get up and get to work. A large part of her just wanted to spend the day in bed with Oliver. But it was Thursday, so she just has to get through two days until the weekend.

Oliver watches her move around the bedroom, closet and bathroom as she gets ready, enjoying her process. She was definitely not at her best until she'd had her second cup of coffee. "I need to go shopping."

"What do you need?" he inquires idly.

"A lighter weight suit. It's been so warm and humid lately."

"You know if you ever do move to Star City," she exits the closet with a sleeveless blouse in her hand, arching her eyebrows, "you may have to change your stance on me buying you stuff, you know since your wardrobe is mostly jackets, and California is warm and sunny most of the time."

"Nice try."

"What?" he asks innocently.

"_When_ we move to Star City I'm sure my wardrobe will hold up just fine," she says drily. "I'll just wear less layers. At least it's not humid there."

CO-CO-CO

"I got you something," Oliver's voice sounded behind her, and Chloe turned to see him approaching with a gift wrapped box.

The long rays of a beautiful Midwest sunset lit the Watchtower's stained glass window, bathing them in colors. "Ollie, I don't need anything." She pauses, cocking her head to the side. "Unless it's coffee. Seriously rethinking your offer for a coffee plantation." He grins and kisses her lightly on the lips. "Or some new tech. Victor and I were talking-"

"Just open it," he interrupts.

Chloe frowns at him but opens the box to find what looks like a Star Wars toy. "You got me... the Death Star?" she makes a face and peers up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"No," he laughs. "With the team spread out, and your new alert system, as well as CheckMate and whatever new threat pops up next, I thought we could use some dedicated support."

Chloe nods, her lips pursed out. "From... the Death Star?" Her smile breaks out. "Humm," she says in a Yoda voice. "I understand not you. Explain more."

" I had Queen Industries launch an orbiter dedicated to... Watchtower."

Chloe's face slowly goes slack, her mouth gaping open. "Wait a minute. We have our own satellite?"

" Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Gift it was," Oliver replies in his own Yoda voice. "For you it was."

Her face lights with a smile. "Uh...well, I guess giving you a sweater for your birthday is sort of out of the question now."

She sets down the toy satellite, and pulls him into a kiss.

"Well, the satellite's up and running, but the transponders haven't been initiated for downlink yet. We need to flip a couple of switches at the earth station in order to be able to spy from the sky."

Later that night as Oliver leaves on patrol, she stops him. "Ollie?"

"Yeah, Sidekick."

"I have plans for you tonight, so, do me a favor, okay? Just keep a low profile." Oliver returns to her side and kisses her deeply, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm wearing green leather..." Chloe chuckles. "So I'll do my best."

CO-CO-CO

Chloe asked for a day off to give her a long weekend to spend with Oliver once he returned from his European trip. He returns late on Thursday, looking tired and jet lagged. They expect to have three full days together but just after 8am the next day his phone rings and keeps ringing until he answers.

"I have to go downstairs for a bit."

Chloe sighs but doesn't complain. He had a lot of responsibilities, and she wasn't going to make it any harder on him that in already was. "OK, I'll see you in a bit."

As soon as he leaves her expression falls and she flops over to bury her face in his pillow, pouting lightly. She gets out of bed 20 minutes later when her stomach grumbles, demanding food.

Oliver comes back upstairs to find she had been working. Her computer is open on the kitchen island with lines of script scrolling across the screen. A few bites of a muffin sat next to the computer, but Chloe is missing. Oliver hears slight sounds from the kitchen and follows them, only to be treated to the sight of her dancing with earbuds in as she makes a fresh pot of coffee. It was a familiar sight, but her outfit was new. Chloe is dressed in his old Harvard sweater with a pair of athletic knee socks on. He catches a glimpse of white cotton panties as she shakes her hips, reaching up for the sugar.

She turns around, coffee in hand, and screeches in surprise. Pulling her earbuds out by the wires, she glares at him. "Scare a girl much?"

"I worry about your diet, but right now I have more pressing concerns," he says seriously as his eyes trace her outfit causing her cheeks to flush. "I don't know whether to hope for a sexy bra underneath there, or nothing at all." He begins unbuttoning the sweater, starting at the bottom, his hands caressing each inch of skin he revealed, splayed wide to touch as much of her thighs, butt and hips as possible.

She bites her lip and looks up at him. "Doesn't seem like it's going to take you long to figure it out."

CO-CO-CO

"Ollie," Chloe's voice rings out from their upstairs bedroom. "When are you going to tell me what's going on?" her voice carries a plaintive complaint. She hated being left in the dark. About anything.

"What part of the word 'surprise' don't you understand?" Oliver is standing downstairs, waiting for her to finish getting dressed.

"The part where you think I like to be surprised," she answers back pertly, appearing at railing, dressed in color block dress that fell to her knees. The bodice was black, loose and with a modest boat neck neckline and a mustard yellow wrap skirt. She fussed with her small evening purse, checking to make sure she had everything she needed. Not that she knew what she needed, since he refused to tell her where they were going or what they were doing.

"You look beautiful, but you need to relax."

She puts her hands on her hips and glares down at him. "Watch it pal, or you'll be sleeping in the guest room."

Oliver grins, but his eyes dart to the kitchen where Chloe can't see what he's looking at. "That might be awkward..." Gabe says as he steps into view. "Since Oliver was so kind as to invite me to stay in the second bedroom."

Chloe's mouth falls open and her eyes flood with tears as she scrambles down the stairs and throws herself into her father's arms. "Dad!" Oliver watches with a smile.

Gabe chuckles, hugging his little girl. "Hi baby."

She angles her head back so she can see him. "Why didn't you call?"

"Oliver called me," Gabe says simply.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe sits at a table in one of Metropolis's most famous restaurants, on top of a high rise, with panoramic views of the city. "I can't believe you two," Chloe says with faux anger. She turns her gaze on her father. "I talked to you just last week, and you said you were swamped at work."

"A little white lie," Gabe dismisses.

He is glad to see Chloe, he hadn't spent enough time with her in the last 4-5 years. But the purpose of his trip was to gauge her relationship with Oliver Queen. Chloe had called to tell him see was dating the billionaire with a reputation as a ladies' man, and Gabe had worried. But as the relationship had lasted now for several months, and Chloe had moved in with the man, Gabe had jumped at the chance to meet Oliver in person.

"So Oliver, tell me about yourself."

Chloe suddenly looks worried, realizing that this is the prelude to the 'what are your intentions towards my daughter' question. "Dad..."

"What do you want to know?" Oliver replies easily. He had been nervous about meeting Chloe's father, he'd never met a father before, not in this context, and he knew his reputation would have preceded him. But Gabe was warm, intelligent, and seemed open to finding out who Oliver was without preconceptions.

"What do you want from life?" Gabe asks, and Chloe nearly sags from relief.

"To be happy, purposeful, to love and be loved. A family."

"Good answer," Gabe says, relaxing. He didn't really need any answers. Chloe would do what she wanted, what she felt right, and from what Gabe had seen already, it was clear that they were in love. "But you don't want to rush into anything. Happiness and a family take time to build. You need a foundation."

"Dad..." Chloe complained, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"I agree," Oliver said easily. "Chloe is still young, and we have plenty of time. But I love her and I plan to make a life with her."

"As long as you make her happy," Gabe said, finally letting himself smile.

CO-CO-CO

In Star City, Hal comes home to find that his parking spot had been fenced in. Climbing out of his jeep, Hal begins to laugh, the laughter growing until he is bent over clutching his stomach. Behind the simple metal fence were two baby goats, frolicking in a pile of hay and sawdust. As he watches they chase each other around, butting heads and trying to be the only goat left standing on the small sturdy structure in the middle of their pen.

He pulls out his phone and types in a text to Oliver. "What the hell and I supposed to do with two goats?" As he watches them playing, two girls come up to him, drawn in by the baby animals.

"Oh, they're so adorable!"

"Are they yours?"

Hal smiles, his eyes twinkling. "Yes. Yes, they are. Do you want to help me name them?"

CO-CO-CO

When June rolls around, the stagnant heat of the summer began to wear on Chloe. Grateful for air conditioning and not having to worry about being able to pay her utility bill, she stays inside as much as possible and before mid month she has finished her last online class to complete her degree.

Chloe felt like everything in her life was going too well, and knew it couldn't last. Not that she was looking for trouble, but trouble always seemed to find her.

She felt a little guilty too. Her life was going swimmingly, but Lois was unhappy. She'd thrown herself into work and a series of random dates, never making it to a second date, since Clark's departure.

Chloe had no idea where Clark had gone, it had been six weeks without a word from him.

CO-CO-CO

Chloe paced anxiously in the lobby of police headquarters. I wasn't the first time, nor did she hold any hope that it would be the last, that she had bailed Lois out of jail. This time Lois had been arrested for punching a man while getting breakfast at a diner close to the Daily Planet. Lois said he grabbed her butt, and Chloe believed her, but the end result was the same. Chloe spending her afternoon waiting for Lois to be released after Chloe paid her bail.

"Chloe," Lex's cultured voice drew her attention immediately.

"Lex." Chloe looked around. "What are you doing here?"

"Speaking to the commissioner about how to revitalize the areas around Waterfront Park."

"You mean gentrify."

Lex smiles, but doesn't engage in an argument. "And what brings you here?"

"Lois..."

"Ah. Yes your erstwhile cousin who only got her chance at the big leagues by sleeping with her editor."

Chloe bristles. "Maybe, but she's proven her metal. How did Grant Gabriel get the job as editor is a better question. And whatever happened to him anyway?" she asks pointedly. "It seemed like I had a different editor every month there for awhile. Perry, Grant, then Tess. Hmm." She stares at him point blank, not flinching from the power he held. "Until Oliver bought you out."

"You're right, as it turns out, I don't have much of a nose for news. I'd rather make it than report it."

They fall into silence and Chloe wonders what on earth was keeping Lois.

"I haven't seen Clark around in awhile," Lex says abruptly. "I don't suppose he went to Paris with Lana."

"No."

"Off to parts unknown again? For a homebody without much desire to explore the wider world, he seems to disappear quite often."

"I wouldn't worry," she replies with a tight smile. "He'll be back soon. Clark never stays away for long."

CO-CO-CO

On a visit to Star City, Chloe exits Queen Manor with Lois to find Oliver and Hal playing shirtless basketball. "Whoa! Nice!" Lois calls loudly, immediately taking a seat with a good view of the two men's chiseled chests. Chloe trailed after her cousin, holding a tray of iced tea.

Suddenly she finds herself floating through the air towards Hal and Ollie. "Hey!" she yells, but knows better than to struggle with Hal's energy control. As she gets closer to the two men, Hal lifts the tray from her, bringing it to himself and settling her right into Oliver's waiting arms. "You're all sweaty," she complains.

"That's not usually a problem," Oliver says suggestively and Chloe slaps his chest.

Hal laughs and offers them both a glass of tea.

All four sit in the shade to stay cool, as they drink their refreshment, appreciating that while it was warm, it was hardly the sweltering humidity of Metropolis.

"Chloe, I thought I could give you another aerial tour... since you wanted to get to know Star City better," Hal offers.

"Sure," she agrees quickly.

"Have her home by nine," Oliver instructs blandly.

Lois is about to open her mouth to demand her aerial tour, when one of the (formerly baby) goats comes up and tries to chew on her shoe. "Go away!" she yells. The goat ignores her and tries to pull her shoe off to have as a tasty treat. "Go... away!"

Hal laughs and stands up to corral the goat away from Lois.

"You need to train them," Oliver smirks at Hal.

"Train a goat? Are you serious?" Hal says incredulously.

"I think they're cute," Chloe said looking at the brown and white Nubian goat with his large, pendulous ears. "And they keep the lawn short."

"No kidding, they ate everything in my mother's yard, then they stared in on the fence," Hal complains.

"Well they seem to like living here," Oliver says with humor. He'd had no idea Hal had brought the goats to Queen Manor until he'd brought Chloe and Lois for a quick weekend trip to escape the Metropolis heat.

CO-CO-CO

Flying over Star City, Chloe smiles and breathes deeply, secure in Hal's hold. "Can we get a better view of Star Park?"

"Your wish is my command," Hal replies.

"You really are a bit of a genie, you can conjure anything you can imagine."

Hal laughs and sets her down atop a tall building just beyond the park. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh-oh," Chloe jokes. "I promise, I've been nice to Oliver lately, he hasn't tripped over my shoes in at least a week."

Hal laughs. "God, the Green Arrow, out of commission for two days for falling over his girlfriend's louboutins."

"It was pretty funny," Chloe recalls.

"You need to record these things for me," Hal demands. "You know that Ollie's birthday is next month."

"Yeah, his 29th. A biggie."

"Isn't that 30?"

"It's been 20 years since his parents died," Chloe says softly.

"Oh, right." Hal frowns. Hal had lost his father when he'd been 16. He couldn't imagine losing his mother too. "Well, I wanted to throw him a party."

"OK."

"Here in Star City, he has a lot of friends here."

"That's fine," Chloe agrees again. "What do you need me to do?"

Hal's large grin sets off warning bells. "I was hoping you would ask that."

CO-CO-CO

A month later, Chloe sits with Lois and Oliver on the balcony of the Clock Tower. Oliver had added several more trees and bushes to it, affording them some additional privacy. The media were still running stories on Oliver and Chloe on a weekly basis, but at least they'd seemed to settle down some after the couple had failed to do anything else attention grabbing – that the media knew about.

Lois hands Chloe a wrapped present. "Open it."

Chloe looks at the gift curiously. "You got me a gift? It's Ollie's birthday."

Lois rolls her eyes. "I know it's his birthday, that's his present."

Chloe looks at Oliver to see if he was following Lois's train of thought any more than she was, but he just grins and shakes his head, indicating that Chloe should open it.

"OK," Chloe acquiesces. She opens the paper, taking her time and popping the tape off each seam, preserving the paper, knowing it will drive Lois nuts to have to wait.

"Seriously Chlo!"

Chloe grins and finally gets the box open. She folds back the tissue paper inside and finds a pile of skimpy underwear, all monogrammed with custom messages. She laughs and holds up a pair of green lace boy shorts. "Team Ollie."

"Very nice," Oliver says, taking them from Chloe and running the soft lace through his fingers.

Chloe holds up another pair, this time black lace bikinis. "Property of the Emerald Archer."

"That's right," Lois agrees, proud of herself.

Chloe laughs and continues to pull out pairs of panties. "Team Green. Property of Oliver Queen. My heart belongs to the Green Arrow. Oliver's girl. My heart was pierced by the Green Arrow."

"Thank you Lois, excellent gift," Oliver smirks at the two girls. "Now, please be ready to go on time. The jet leaves at noon."

"Yeah. Got it. Calm down Green Monster. I'll be there," Lois huffed.

Oliver holds up his hands in surrender and he and Chloe head inside to fill their plates with the breakfast they'd had delivered. "I thought you said we were leaving at two?" Chloe questioned as she pondered what berries to select.

"We are," Oliver confirmed.

"Sneaky archer."

CO-CO-CO

In Star City, Oliver's penthouse overlooking Star Park was filled with people. The alcohol is flowing, laughter filling the modern, industrial space, but all the people are friends. His team members are all there, including Zatanna, but excluding sometimes joiners Bruce and Clark. Hal is there of course, with his cousin and siblings, all of whom knew Oliver well, but didn't know about either man's secret. Lois and Chloe, of course were moving around the party, meeting people and in Lois's case leaving them bewildered.

Also in attendance are: Dennis O'Neil, a few friends from Excelsior Academy, several of Oliver's frat brothers from Harvard, and people he worked closely with at Queen Industries.

Oliver holds a microbrew in his hand, looking around for Chloe, who he'd lost in the crowd and hadn't seen in over 15 minutes. Victor and AC approach him.

"Happy Birthday, man!" Victor said happily.

"Looks good on ya," AC said giving Oliver a one armed hug and slap on the back.

"Have you guys seen Chloe?" Oliver asks, craning his head to search the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's here somewhere," Victor says, but changes the topic quickly. "Did Z offer you a birthday wish yet?"

Oliver turns to look at his closest friend on the team. "No. I don't think that's the way it works."

"Hey Zatanna," AC calls, drawing the beautiful dark haired magician to them. "Does Ollie get a birthday wish?"

She laughs. "Of course. You may have a wish," Oliver looks alarmed so she holds up her hand to calm him. "A normal wish, if it is within my power, I will grant it. And of course you have your one wish still to call upon, should you like."

"No, but thank you," Oliver said with a genuine smile. "On both. I don't need anything. Just to find Chloe."

"_Happy Birthday to You,  
Happy Birthday to You..."_

Zatanna smiles deeply. "You need no magic for that wish to be granted. But I foresee that she will be delivered to your side... an moment now." She steps aside as the people milling around begin to sing Happy Birthday as Hal and Lois wheel a large, (very large) cake out to Oliver on the balcony.

"_Happy Birthday Dear Oliver,  
Happy Birthday to You..."_

"Somebody call the fire department," Bart calls out loudly, earning laughs, though 29 candles in such a large cake hardly looked overwhelming.

"_From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new..."_

Oliver frowns, wondering where Chloe had taken herself off to. The singing comes to the end, but there is still no sign of her.

"_May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too!"_

Just as the last line of the traditional song rings out, the top of the cake swings open and Chloe pops out the top dressed in a sexy black strapless dress. Oliver's eyes bulge, then he grins stepping forward to lift her out of the cake. "I like the outfit change," he whispers in her ear, his hands exploring the soft satin of her skin and the dress as it hugged her curves. She had been wearing a green Grecian wrap dress that dipped low over her chest and left her shoulders bare except for thin straps, but had changed for the cake reveal.

"Happy Birthday Ollie," she says softly, and he draws her into a long kiss, as the crowd cheers.

"Cake will be served in the kitchen, come on people, stop gawking," Lois herds the bystanders back into the house, leaving the lovebirds alone.

"So do I get my wish now?" Oliver asks looking deep in her eyes.

"Your wish?"

"At your birthday you said that the birthday girl, or guy, got a wish."

**Flashback**

Chloe opens her present from Clark to find a copy of Tales of the Weird and Unexplained. She lifts it out and looks at it wistfully. "Wow," she sighs, "I haven't seen this in ages." Her eyes are soft and wistful, lost in the past.

Oliver's eyes haven't left her face. "At the risk of you biting my head off and kicking me out of your party before I can even get a slice of cake… you OK?"

She turns to look at him, smiling lightly. "Yeah," she reassures him. "Birthdays just make me a little reflective. Before you got here I was just thinking how much has changed this year."

"Things didn't just change, Chloe. You changed them. You took control of your life." His tone is admiring, as is his gaze as he looks down into her eyes, taking in her large green eyes, smooth cheeks, and full lips. "Wanna give me a birthday wish and finally let me in on the secret?"

"What secret?" she laughs.

"Whatever happened to make you take stock of your life, change it to suit you." He can see her defensive walls come up and curses himself. He just couldn't leave well enough alone.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Sorry, no can do. It's not your birthday. Wishes are reserved for the birthday honoree."

"Then I'll have to make sure you're in attendance at my next birthday," he teases.

**End Flashback**

"I did? Well, I suppose you've already had your cake," she teases recalling how she hadn't known Oliver was in love with her then, just that he was acting weird and was seemingly obsessed with her birthday cake that night. "What is your birthday wish, Ollie?"

"To know what happened to make you take stock of your life, change it to suit you. I like the outcome, but you've never told me what started it all."

"Oh," Chloe says reluctantly. She swallows thickly. "I… I saw you. With someone." Oliver frowns. "You must remember. Just before my wedding, I came to pick up a notebook I left at your place. You… weren't alone."

"Alejandra," he says softly, stroking her back.

"Yeah. And I suddenly… knew. I was in love with you."

Oliver shakes his head, considering their relationship history with that knowledge. "I'm sorry it took me so long to see how much you meant to me," he says softly, pressing his lips to hers in an ardent kiss.

CO-CO-CO

Sometime after 2am, Chloe collapses onto the couch beside Oliver, tugging down the short dress so she didn't flash anyone. The only people left are the team members, Lois and Hal.

Hal sits on the couch's arm next to Oliver, clapping him on the back. "Just so you know, the Chloe cake was my gift to you." Chloe frowns at Hal, who grins back at her. "I tried to talk her into a Playboy bunny outfit and theme, but she wouldn't have it."

"Damn straight," Lois says.

"I would have liked to have seen that," Oliver opines softly, looking at Chloe and clearly imagining her in the skimpy outfit.

"Would you have liked for everyone else to see that?" Dinah drawls with obvious amusement. Oliver's expression twists. "Thought so," Dinah crows.

"Don't worry man," Hal faux whispers. "I got the outfit. It's in your room."

Chloe rolls her eyes, but cuddles into Oliver's side, ready to go to sleep. She and Hal had argued for hours over her wearing the damn bunny outfit, and while Chloe liked the novelty of it, there was no way she was wearing it in front of room full of strangers. Just getting in the cake had been weird enough.

Hal raises his glass in a toast. "To friends, and the family we make, and may we all be blessed with a beautiful member of the opposite sex jumping out of a cake on our birthdays!"

"Here, here!"

CO-CO-CO

The following Monday, Hal comes home to find a metal cage with a big fluffy bunny inside. With it is a short note. "I owe you big. Oliver"

Hal shakes his head, brings the bunny inside and pops open a beer. "People are going to start thinking nasty things about me if Ollie keeps sending me farm animals."

CO-CO-CO

Pictures and video from Oliver's party dominate the entertainment news for the following week, with several pictures showing Oliver and Chloe cuddling, kissing, and dancing. But the picture that is run most often is one the captured Chloe standing in the cake and Oliver's stunned and amorous expression. The cropping and angle of the picture made it look like she could be wearing lingerie and Chloe was not pleased. Oliver thought she looked fantastic and asked for the picture to be sent to him digitally.

Chloe sat by Oliver in their bed, her laptop in her lap as she plugged away, her expression forbidding.

"Are you going to put that away?" Oliver cajoles, his eyes dancing with good humor.

"Are you going to get rid of that?" she asked pithily, her gaze cutting to the framed picture sitting on his bedside table.

"No."

"Then no."

"It's a good picture," he argues. She ignores him. "You look beautiful."

"It's inappropriate. I look half naked."

"That's why it's in here, not on my desk at work," he says with a grin. "It's a good picture," he insists again. "What do I have to do to get you to agree with me?" he slides his hand up her thigh, hoping to distract her from her bad temper.

"Be right."

"I am right," he says lightly looking up to meet her eyes as she stops his hand with hers.

"Impasse," she says pithily.

Oliver laughs, undeterred. "Let me make it up to you."

"Are you going to jump out of a cake at my next birthday?"

"I could."

"In a thong."

Oliver looks less amenable to that idea. "I had no idea you wanted to see me in a thong." He grins and trails his fingers along the edge of her panties again. "You know, these," he slips the tip of his finger under the fine lace, tracing a line around her upper thigh, setting fire to her nerve endings, "say that you are my property." She levels a hard look at him, but he can see that she is softening.

"And?"

"And I think it's time I conduct an appraisal."

Her belly starts to shake with silent laughter and Oliver knows he's won. He lifts the computer off her lap, setting it aside on her bedside table. He pushes down the covers and peels off her tank top, leaving her only in a bra and her panties. "I like the picture," he says kissing a trail up her stomach as he tugs her lower in the bed so she's lying down. "I like looking at you." He settles himself between her thighs looking at her breasts, lifted by her lacy bra. "I like touching you."

"I…"

He releases the clasp on her bra freeing her breasts into his waiting hands. "Can I keep the picture Chloe?"

"I…"

"I really like the picture," he says in a deep resonant tone that sends shivers down her back. He kisses a trail up the center line of her chest, between her breasts. "Chloe?"

"Fine, keep the damn picture."

Oliver grins and kisses her, delving his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the feel of her body under his, wanting to always have her with him.

CO-CO-CO

Oliver wanders through Alfie's Antique Market on London's Church Street. He was looking for a present for Chloe. It would help if he knew what he was looking for, but he had no idea what she might like. The market was full of goods, stuffed into every nook and cranny possible.

Oliver had just bought her a Vintage Fred Press Coffee Carafe when he stumbles across a jewelry case full of vintage items. He pauses to look closer.

CO-CO-CO

Returning to Metropolis, Oliver forgets about his gifts until the next day. Chloe bit her lip as she looked at the two white boxes, one the exact size of a ring. Feeling her chest tighten, she opened the larger one first finding a ornate coffee carafe. Glass with gold and brass details and a black handle the item was obviously old.

She smiles, pleased but bewildered. "A carafe?"

"A 1960s vintage Fred Press coffee carafe."

"It's beautiful."

"Open the other one," he instructs with a secret smile.

She opens the box, ignoring the slight tremble in her fingers. Inside is a black ring box. She looks up at him uncertainly.

"Come on, open it."

She bites her lip and flips open the lid, seeing an antique spoon ring. The sterling silver looks soft, the elaborate design of roses and swirls wrapping half way around it. She looks up to meet his soft gaze. "A spoon ring?"

He shrugs lightly. "I saw it and for some reason I thought you'd like it."

"I do."

She lifts it to slip onto her finger but he stops her. "I know what you're thinking."

She smiles, a bit shaky still. "Well you just gave me a ring, so it shouldn't take a mind reader…"

"I want to marry you. I think I've been pretty clear on that point. But this…" he fingers the ring. "This is just a gift. But if you want it can be a… symbol of my promise to you. If you want."

"Ollie," she says softly, not sure what to say.

"I want forever with you Chloe, or as many years as we can get. But… I know you're still young, and I want you to know that I can wait. I'll wait for as long as it takes for you to be ready."

"I want forever with you too, Ollie. I know that, and I hope you know that too."

"I do." He pauses. "Chloe, I know I've been pushing you since we started this, and I'd like to apologize for that, but I won't. Not when the result is you and me, here together. I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles and leans in to kiss her, his lips hard and demanding, but he keeps the kiss brief. "I don't regret it, but I don't want you to wake up in three months or three years and realize that this isn't what you wanted."

"I want you Ollie, I want us."

"I know." His hand rubs down her arm to soothe her. He can feel her anxiety; see her pulse pounding rapidly in her neck. "This isn't bad, at least I hope you don't think it's anything bad. I'm not very good at this. Everything with you is so new for me."

"Ollie, what…"

"Do you ever think about the future Chloe? What you want? Where you see yourself?"

She doesn't answer immediately, not sure if she really had considered her future in full detail, but his words recall another discussion she'd had with him back when she hadn't known that he had feelings for her and he hadn't known she was already in love with him. But she knew she wanted a future with him.

"You know I'm open to the idea of moving to Star City... when the time comes."

"I know," he reassures her, squeezing her arm. "But I'm not just talking about living together."

**Flashback**

Oliver watched Chloe move around Watchtower, her actions all easy, precise, her focus on the information they were analyzing. He wished he could focus on the mission, but his focus was on her. He was in love with her, but he could barely even get her to have a serious conversation with him. He just wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her until she realized that they could have something good, but she wasn't ready and he had to be patient. Hal's plan was working, he just had to wait.

"Do you think you'll still be doing," he waves his hand around Watchtower, "this in five years? Ten?"

"Exactly this?" She questions, curious about his mood, but glad he seemed to be keeping his hands to himself for the night. "I don't know. But if you're asking if I think in five years I'll have a normal life that doesn't involve aliens or superheroes or villains… I doubt it."

"I forget that you've been doing this longer than I have. You were dealing with aliens and meteor powers when I was still at Harvard, having and extended adolescence," he says with a sad smile. "You've never really had a normal life."

She smiles and tries to lighten the mood. "What's normal anyway? I think we get to make our own normal. I mean do doctors or firefighters and their families have the normal normal?" Her eyes meet his and he moves towards her wanting to be close to her. "They save lives and risk their own on a daily basis. That's not so different than what we do."

"I guess not," he says as he brushes his hand over her shoulder. Chloe feels her heart contract.

"What about you Oliver? Do you want the American dream? Two point five kids and a white picket fence?" Her tone is teasing, but there is some strain behind it. She meant it to be a joke, but he appears to be considering her question seriously.

"I haven't had a family since I was nine and my parents died. Having kids, a wife, I think I do want that." He smiles his eyes suddenly gleam with a teasing light. "As for the white picket fence, I'm sure the Queen Manor could provide acres of fence enough for anyone."

"Queen Manor, that was your parents' place, right?"

"Yeah, my grandfather built it originally, my father and mother expanded it. I guess it's a bit out of date now, nobody's lived there since they died." She squeezes his hand in compassion as the sadness of his parents' deaths darkens his eyes. "I haven't been there in years," he pauses and his eyes meet hers intensely. "You know, I think you'd like it."

**End Flashback**

"You want a family."

"I never thought about it much, before you, but I've always imagined that I'd have kids one day. It was just some idea, off in the distant future. Until I realized what I could have with you."

Chloe feels her chest tighten, her emotion a mix of fear, anticipation, and love. "Ollie, I…"

"I'm not asking you to marry me and spend the next five years barefoot and pregnant. Yet." Chloe's mouth drops open and she mouths 'five years' with an awed expression. "I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything. But I've been thinking about the future. My future. Green Arrow, Queen Industries, Metropolis, Star City, and the one constant in every possible future for me is you."

Her eyes are watery with tears, her face filled with heartbreaking tenderness. He brushes his thumb over her cheek, his hand cupping her jaw as he leans in to kiss her forehead. "You don't have to say anything. Nothing has to change right now. I just thought you should know what I'm thinking."

She swallows hard. "I love you Oliver Queen, and while you might be ten steps ahead of me again, any future that I might have would have to have you in it."

CO-CO-CO

_"The noir hero is a knight in blood caked armor._

_He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time."_

_Frank Miller_

CO-CO-CO

* * *

Words 7160

Yeah… it's done! I had this last scene written out for months and months, but I didn't realize it was the last scene in the story.

Yellow and black dress from dinner with Gabe: /pin/282741682825904158/

First (green) dress from Oliver's party: /pin/282741682828025206/

Cake surprise dress: /pin/282741682828025252/

Coffee craffe: /pin/282741682828024807/

Spoon ring: /pin/282741682828024854/

To follow pins: go to the popular pinning site then enter the numbers from above.

Some of you have asked about weddings and babies… which I didn't deliver, but I did give you goats. And a bunny (or two). I had shorter term stuff I wanted to do, but I do have a few sequels already in mind… but it all comes down to time and inspiration.

Others asked about other Chlollie ideas… which I do have, but… see above. Most of them are darker than this story was. I also have some Chlex ideas, but my plan is to return to my VM story.


End file.
